Breakout
by Alfa Lazcares
Summary: ¿Alguna vez han escuchado que, si no aprenden del pasado están condenados a repetirlo? La idea original de esta historia viene de ahí. He tomado algunos elementos de Lost Canvas (personajes), la idea de la reencarnación, y, a últimas fechas, la idea de las Saintias, aunque cuando comenzè a escribir este fic (¡hace 8 años!) esa historia aún no existía. SagaxOC
1. De cómo cambié demaestro

Hola una vez más, fanfiction.

Tiene AÑOS que no escribo nada. AÑOS. Y también tiene años que no publico nada, precisamente porque no tenía nada nuevo escrito o bien no quería empezar a publicar algo que, dudosamente, podría continuar. Digamos que la Literatura y yo nos peleamos durante muchos años y apenas ahora estamos haciendo las pases.

Esta historia empezó a ser escrita, según Deviantart, que fue donde publiqué partes, en Noviembre… del 2010. Y hoy, y ayer, y hace tres días empecé a escribir cosas nuevas sobre esta historia. ¿Por qué? Ni idea. Literatura me está perdonando y yo a ella, espero. No prometo un flow super duper constante, no sé qué sigue aquí, tampoco sé a dónde quería llegar en un principio y voy a editar algunas cosas. Por ejemplo, Saintia Sho no existía cuando empecé a escribir esto, pero dado que existe ahora, voy a usar el concepto de las Saintias porque esa era más o menos la idea que yo tenía. Ya sabrán a qué me refiero cuando llegue el momento. Lost Canvas tampoco estaba terminado en ese entonces. No sé si cambiaré algo sobre eso, pero en fin, ya se verá.

La idea siempre fue que esto fuera parte de Cooperacha Zodiacal, pero así como escribí esa historia y como está esta… no cuadran del todo, pero no se fijen en eso. Tomen Cooperacha como una side story. Y por cierto, a mi me siguen haciendo gracia las babosadas que escribí en esa historia.

Afortunada o desafortunadamente, algunas cosas en mi vida cambiaron, que afectaron específicamente a un personaje, el cuál, ahora, dejará de salir y será editado completamente. También hay cameos de personajes de algunas amigas, porque en ese momento, bueno, eramos un grupo relatívamente unido de fanfiqueras y en su momento les pedí permiso para usar sus personajes. De cualquier modo, personajes de ellas sólo quedan dos en esta historia.

Creo que ya me extendí mucho, es solo que, no sé, tenía ganas de publicar de nuevo, y me dieron ganas de escribir de nuevo, lo cual es un milagro enorme. Espero que les guste, y, de nuevo, tomen en cuenta que esto lo escribí hace 8 años.

Alfa Lázcares

 **De c** **ó** **mo cambi** **é** **de maestro**

—Con eso terminamos por hoy —sonrió Aldebarán mientras le extendía la mano a su alumna para ayudarle a levantarse.

Alfa sonrió y se puso en pie, luego ambos salieron del Coliseo para dirigirse a los Doce Templos.

—Hay algo que quería comentarte Alfa. He pedido una audiencia con el Patriarca para mañana. El resto de los Santos Dorados también estarán ahí. Es para discutir sobre tu futuro.

De pronto la joven sintió un apretado nudo en el estómago.

—¿Estoy en problemas?

Aldebarán sonrió.

—Para nada. Es sólo que necesitamos discutir la técnica que estás creando.

Alfa miró al frente. No era la primera vez que el tema de esa técnica salía en las conversaciones. Exhaló un suspiro. Aún había días en los que se preguntaba qué rayos hacía en ese lugar.

Su vida había sido normal, aunque no del todo. Desde muy chica, sus familiares habían notado una cierta energía en ella. La niña era capaz de curar heridas sólo con sus manos. Y ese tipo de energía siempre la acompañó, pero ella nunca hizo alarde de eso. Fue entonces que por azares del destino había llegado a Grecia. Y de ahí, había cruzado caminos con Aldebarán de Tauro. El carácter alegre y abierto del de Tauro logró hacer migas con ella. El Santo al instante había percibido el cosmo de la chica. No dudó en comentárselo a ella y cautivarla con la historia del Santuario de Pallas Atenea. Al descubrir que la chica era también Tauro, quiso ser él quien la entrenara. Y para la sorpresa y escepticismo de muchos, la joven había aceptado.

Eran muy raras las ocasiones en que se aceptaban aprendices de esa edad. Alfa tenía 21 años al momento de llegar al santuario, es decir, era un año menor que Alde. A ese punto, la gran mayoría de los Santos Dorados tenían aprendices. Mu tenía a Kiki, Deathmask contaba con una aprendiz llamada Dicro, Camus tenía a una chica llamada Vivien, Shaka tenía a una chica llamada Gabriella y Afro tenía a una chica llamada Lena.

Y la trataron muy bien, aunque con un tanto de recelo. Todos ellos habían comenzado los entrenamientos desde muy jóvenes, y se habían ganado el privilegio de ser entrenados por los Santos Dorados. El hecho de que de pronto llegara una chica que no tenía ni las más mínimas nociones de defensa personal no les cuadraba del todo. Menos aún cuando de buenas a primeras tenía a un Dorado como maestro.

Pero en realidad no era como si a la joven Alfa le importara. El primer par de meses se la pasó sólo con Aldebarán, sin hacer siquiera intentos por hacer migas con el resto del Santuario. Poco a poco había terminado por conocer a los Santos y aprendices, aunque se llevaba más y mejor con los maestros que con los alumnos.

Así que la siguiente mañana, la Élite Dorada se reunió en el último Templo, en presencia de Atenea, para discutir la técnica que estaba desarrollando la joven.

Alfa y Aldebarán estaban de pie, de frente a todos. Las miradas fijas en ella no la amedrentaban, pero lo que sí la ponía de nervios era el saber que iban a criticar una técnica que todavía no perfeccionaba y que menos aún sabía de dónde había salido.

—Aldebarán, has expresado un cierto grado de… preocupación con respecto a la nueva técnica que está desarrollando tu alumna.

—Excelencia, Atenea. Es verdad que mi alumna ha logrado habilidades que me parece es necesario discutir —dijo el Santo de Tauro.

—¿Qué es lo que puedes hacer? —preguntó Shion directamente a la chica.

—Puedo ver el mayor miedo del enemigo y representarlo en su mente. Como una pesadilla. El oponente queda paralizado, dándome tiempo de atacar y derribarlo. Al menos esa es la idea. A menos de que el oponente sea lo suficiente fuerte para desprenderse de la técnica, lo cual, he de decir, podría pasar.

—Entonces conoces las probables fallas —apuntó Saga.

—No ha sido perfeccionada. La otra idea sería que el oponente sea manipulado de tal manera que se mate a sí mismo al experimentar la técnica.

—Podrías llevarla todavía más allá —dijo Saga.

—Manipulando al enemigo para que mate a otro oponente mientras esté siendo controlado.

—¿No sería eso llevarlo demasiado lejos? —preguntó Shura.

—Sería casi darle el poder del "Satán Imperial" —dijo Kanon pensativo.

—Eso sin mencionar que, es en realidad, una técnica cruel —opinó Aioria.

—Ese es el meollo del asunto —fijo Aldebarán. —Creo que ella es capaz de llevarla a ese nivel, la pregunta aquí es si sería prudente que lo hiciera.

—Sin duda sería una técnica muy poderosa —dijo Shion. —Aunque concuerdo en que sería cruel sacar el peor temor de los enemigos.

—¿En realidad sería capaz de hacerlo? —preguntó Deathmask de brazos cruzados.

—Por el momento puede leer el más grande miedo de las personas —contestó Aldebarán.

—¿Puedes demostrarlo? —preguntó Milo.

Todas las miradas se posaron en Alfa y ella miró al Patriarca, quien asintió.

Alfa los miró uno a uno. De cierta manera era como si sintonizara un radio. Le llegaba mucho ruido e imágenes rápidas, hasta que una captó toda su atención. Lo vio como una película en su mente. No hizo ademán alguno, así que ninguno de los Santos sabía en quién estaba ella pensando. La chica dio algunos pasos en dirección al Patriarca, lo miró a los ojos y lo hizo ver lo que ella había visto momentos antes. El Patriarca miró de reojo a sus Santos y asintió.

—Tiene la capacidad, de eso no hay dudas.

—Si es así, entonces opino que no podemos desaprovechar ese potencial —dijo Saga.

—Pero, ¿sería seguro? —preguntó Mu.

—Como dijeron, si la llega a dominar, tendría un poder, al menos, parecido al Satán Imperial —dijo Camus.

—Y sigue siendo una técnica cruel —dijo Aioros.

—¿Las Agujas Escarlata, no? —preguntó Milo.

—Pero es distinto. Aquí estamos hablando de crueldad psicológica —dijo Aioria.

—No creo que haya una técnica que no sea "cruel". El objetivo es derrotar al oponente. Y ellos no siempre van a tener la misma ética que nosotros. Si la decisión estriba entre ser "cruel" con el oponente para derrotarlo, o dejar que llegue a Atenea… no creo que ninguno de nosotros elija la segunda opción —dijo Saga.

—En ese sentido creo que Saga tiene razón —dijo Shion. —Y también estoy de acuerdo en que no deberíamos desaprovechar el potencial que Alfa ofrece. Fue traída al Santuario de una manera muy poco ortodoxa. Y fue hecho así porque sabemos que ella tiene potencial. Creo que sería bueno que desarrollara esa técnica hasta el máximo.

—Lo que me lleva al siguiente punto —dijo Aldebarán. —Para ser sinceros, las técnicas psicológicas o bien psíquicas no son mi fuerte, por lo tanto, el entrenamiento de Alfa lo debe seguir alguien más.

—¿Tienes a alguien en mente? —cuestionó Shion.

—Sí, pensaba en Saga, Kanon, Mu o bien Deathmask.

—Si se me permite interrumpir… yo no creo ser la mejor opción —dijo Deathmask.

—Yo estoy dispuesto a aceptarla como discípula —dijo Saga mientras miraba a la joven.

Alfa le sostuvo la mirada mientras enarcaba una ceja. Un cambio de maestro era algo que no se había esperado. Aunque viéndolo bien… como que no le molestaba. Sólo esperaba que no se notara mucho la escurrida de baba que seguro le daría al tenerlo de maestro. Parpadeó cuando notó que la mirada de Saga seguía fija en ella. Aldebarán sonrió.

—Pues si todas las partes están de acuerdo, entonces a partir del día de mañana, Alfa pasará a Géminis. Necesitaré que me entreguen un reporte semanal de los avances. Saga, Aldebarán, reúnanse a discutir los detalles. Eso es todo. Queda disuelta la reunión.

Todos se dirigieron a sus respectivos templos. Alfa iba siguiendo a Saga, Kanon y Aldebarán, un paso detrás de ellos mientras bajaban. Ellos discutían los puntos fuertes y débiles de la joven. Eso a ella no le molestaba. Era bueno que su nuevo maestro se enterara de esas cosas.


	2. De cómo demostré mi estatus de: novata

Hola de nuevo, fanfiction:

En realidad creo que debí publicar dos capítulos al mismo tiempo dado que el primero fue bastante corto, pero…. eh. Too late. Les tengo la buena noticia de que mis musas siguen inspiradas y la Literatura y yo ya nos volteamos a ver a la cara.

Es todo. No hay muchas cosas qué reportar mas que este capítulo también ya estaba escrito. Bienvenidos sean de nuevo a mi mente de hace ocho años.

Alfa Lázcares

 **De cómo demostré mi estatus de: novata**

Dejaron atrás el templo de los Gemelos. Alfa debía bajar a buscar sus cosas para luego volver a subir a Géminis, en donde ya le tendrían asignada una habitación. La joven no tardó mucho en recoger sus pertenencias, se despidió de Aldebarán y comenzó a subir escaleras. Se detuvo a medio camino. Aún se preguntaba qué demonios estaba haciendo en ese lugar. Le gustaba, sí, y le caían bien sus habitantes. Estaba, además, enamorada de la cultura griega, pero las peleas nunca habían sido lo suyo. Hacía un año atrás, era incapaz de dar un golpe. Ahora podía hacerlo, pero eso no significaba que le gustara. Se sentó en las escaleras, dejó sus cosas a un lado y miró al cielo. Por el momento todavía guardaba una relación amor—odio con el lugar. Exhaló un suspiro. Ahora pensaba en su nuevo maestro. Apenas conocía a Saga por lo que sabía de la historia del Santuario. Tampoco lo había tratado. Sólo lo había visto un par de veces entrenando y muy pocas veces lo había visto socializar. Ese hombre era un misterio. Lo que sí es que, a pesar de saber la historia que llevaba a cuestas, no le tenía miedo. Le tenía respeto, más no el temor que le notaba a la mayoría de los habitantes del Santuario, con la excepción de los Dorados, el Patriarca y la misma Atenea. Al menos no tenía cara de ser mala persona. Volvió a suspirar. Tomó sus cosas y siguió subiendo. Una vez que llegó arriba, entró al templo y encendió su cosmo para hacer notar su presencia. Menos de un minuto después escuchó los pasos de alguien. Saga se acercó a ella a pasos largos.

—Saludos una vez más, maestro Saga de Géminis.

—Saludos de nuevo, aprendiz Alfa de Tauro.

—Suena extraño, ¿no? Jamás pensé en mí misma como Alfa "de Tauro".

Saga esbozó una media sonrisa.

—Eso es porque viviste 21 años en el mundo de fuera.

—Entonces… ¿Podrías llamarme sólo Alfa? O agrega mi apellido si quieres, pero… Alfa de Tauro suena demasiado extraño. Suena como quitarle el título a Aldebarán.

—Entonces, reitero mis saludos, Alfa Lázcares.

Alfa sonrió.

—Gracias.

—Ven, te muestro tu habitación.

Saga la guió por los pasillos y le mostró el pequeño cuarto que ocuparía. Luego la dejó para que se acomodara. Esa tarde, Saga la interrogó acerca del entrenamiento que había llevado hasta ese momento. El joven se estaba haciendo una idea de la clase de estudiante que tenía.

Por la noche ella se quedó sola en su habitación. El interrogatorio de Saga la había puesto nerviosa. No tenía idea de cómo iba a ser su entrenamiento. Con Aldebarán al menos ya sabía qué podía esperar. Pero Saga no había dado ninguna muestra de nada. Ni modo. No le quedaba más que esperar.

Apenas durmió esa noche, pero ya no tanto por nervios, sino porque no tenía sueño. Así que no le costó nada levantarse temprano. Salió de su habitación apenas escuchó los golpecitos que Saga dio en la puerta. El Geminiano sonrió cuando la vio entrar en la cocina.

—No sabía que fueras tan madrugadora —le dijo.

—No lo soy, pero ya estaba despierta.

—¿Problemas para dormir?

—No. Más bien falta de ganas de dormir. Supongo que son malas manías que todavía tengo.

—¿Un año con Aldebarán todavía no te lo quitó?

—No. Y suele usar métodos poco ortodoxos para levantarme.

—¿Muy seguido?

—Más o menos.

Saga volvió a sonreír. Al menos era honesta. Se sentaron a tomar el desayuno, después de eso se dirigieron al centro del templo.

—Tu primer entrenamiento. Como sabes, puedo crear un laberinto dentro del templo. Voy a ponerlo y quiero que salgas.

Alfa asintió. Saga entonces se dirigió a la salida y desde ahí instaló el laberinto. Alfa sabía que empezar a correr por los pasillos no le iba a servir de nada. Pero también sabía que se trataba sólo de una ilusión. Primero pensó intentar descifrar el diseño del laberinto, pero quizá le llevaría demasiado tiempo. En lugar de eso, cerró los ojos, encendió su cosmo y trató de sincronizarlo con el de Saga.

Fuera del templo, Saga sonrió al sentir el cosmo de la chica intentando llegar al suyo. Comenzó a bloquearla, pero Alfa no buscaba desconcentrarlo para que quitara el laberinto, sino ingresar a sus recuerdos. Lo logró casi sin que él se diera cuenta. Ella pudo ver en su mente una fotografía del templo. Aún con los ojos cerrados la siguió. No tardó en salir. Saga la miró y retiró el laberinto.

—Ingresaste en mi mente.

Alfa asintió.

—No fuiste específico en cuanto a métodos.

—¿Qué hubieras hecho de no poder acceder a mis recuerdos?

—Intentaría descifrar la forma del laberinto, aunque eso me tomaría más tiempo. Pero no lo haría caminando.

—Con cosmo.

—Sí.

—¿Y si tampoco pudieras hacer eso?

—Entonces estaría jodida y me quedaría sentada en el mismo lugar.

Saga sonrió con ironía.

—La verdad es que tienes razón, aunque bien puedes utilizar otro adjetivo que no sea "jodido".

—Sorry. Refraseo: Entonces estaría en una situación muy complicada, de la cual sería incapaz de salir victoriosa. En tal caso, no me quedaría más remedio que permanecer estática en el mismo lugar.

Saga volvió a sonreír.

—Mejor. Vamos, quiero ver tus habilidades en lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

Alfa exhaló un suspiro y miró al cielo.

—¿No te late más una carrera con obstáculos o algo así?

Saga negó con la cabeza. Sin más abrió un portal al Coliseo, tomó a la chica del brazo y lo cruzó.

Los entrenamientos estaban en pleno auge cuando llegaron. Saga la llevó a una parte un tanto alejada del centro y se puso en guardia.

—Está es la dinámica. Yo te ataco y tú detienes mis golpes.

—¿Detenerlos?

—Sí. Tienes prohibido esquivar.

—Pero…

Saga la miró de forma severa y enarcó una ceja.

—Ay, okay, maestro —resopló Alfa y se preparó.

Aunque al parecer no estaba muy preparada, Saga inició una lluvia de ataques sobre la chica. Al menos no fueron muchos ni muy fuertes. Aunque la velocidad y fuerza se fueron incrementando poco a poco. Y no pasó mucho antes de que Saga notara la más importante debilidad de su nueva alumna: Alfa pasó de detener los golpes a esquivarlos. El problema fue cuando Saga se dio cuenta del lugar hacia donde la joven se movería para esquivarlo, y pudo entonces propinarle un golpe. La chica derrapó algunos metros por el suelo. Cuando se detuvo se quedó acostada boca arriba, viendo al cielo y con la respiración agitada. Saga se acercó y la miró.

—Te dije que tenías prohibido esquivar ataques.

—Lo sé.

—¿Entonces?

—No puedo evitarlo. Es un acto reflejo.

—Entonces tienes que aprender a dominar tus reflejos.

Alfa volteó a verlo y enarcó una ceja.

—¿Crees que no lo he intentado?

—Inténtalo más.

La chica exhaló un suspiro.

—Lo intento más todos los días.

—Demuéstramelo.

—Bien. Pero tú ya sabías que yo era mala en esto, ¿verdad?

Saga no dijo nada ni mostró ninguna expresión.

—No me sorprende, tienes que conocerme. ¿Me vas a poner al borde de un precipicio también?

Ahora sí, Saga enarcó una ceja.

—¿Eso no lo sabías? ¡Maldita lengua! —Alfa se levantó al fin del suelo. —Tengo un absoluto pánico por las alturas. Ponme al borde de un precipicio y me congelo, soy incapaz de moverme. No se me olvida respirar porque Zeus es grande.

—No, eso no lo sabía. Gracias por la información. Tendremos que trabajar en ello. Ahora, levántate. Es tu turno de atacarme.

Alfa lo miró. Retrocedió un par de pasos y adoptó su postura de ataque. Saga tomó una defensiva. La mujer tragó saliva. Pocas veces había visto a Saga entrenar, pero cuando lo había hecho, había notado su gran cantidad de habilidades. Y la verdad, no le había notado puntos flacos. A su favor tenía que ella era más baja que él y más flexible. Bueno, en realidad esa no era una GRAN ventaja. Suspiró y comenzó su ataque. Saga comenzó a detener los golpes mientras la analizaba: Alfa era rápida, pero le faltaba fuerza. La joven aceleró aún más el ritmo con la finalidad de, al menos, marearlo un poco y lograr darle un golpe. Al fin logró que Saga diera un salto hacia atrás para esquivarla.

—Bien, muy bien. Pero necesitamos trabajar en la fuerza.

—Saca las pesas.

—A su tiempo —sonrió. —¿Cómo estás en velocidad?

—Mal. Soy como los leones. Llego a la máxima velocidad muy rápido, pero la resistencia no se me da.

—Bien, demuéstralo.

—Dioses. Hoy es el día de las demostraciones, ¿verdad?

—Así es.

—Okay, pues a darle.

—Bien, vamos de aquí al templo principal y de ahí de regreso a Géminis.

—Moriré, pero bueno. Al mal paso…

Saga hizo una señal y ambos empezaron a correr. El Santo se sorprendió. Sí, esperaba que la chica fuera rápida, pero no tanto. Ella no tardó nada en dejarlo atrás, y si bien él no tuvo que usar toda su velocidad para alcanzarla, sí se tuvo que esforzar. Pero la chica había dicho la verdad, porque apenas llegaban a Cáncer cuando la chica empezó a bajar la velocidad. Saga sonrió. No tardó en dejarla atrás, y para cuando él ya iba de bajada por Piscis, Alfa apenas iba de subida.

El joven llegó a Géminis, en donde Kanon se encontraba.

—¿Cómo va?

—Bien. Tiene potencial. Pero tengo la sensación de que su carácter es fuerte y puede llegar a ser difícil manejarlo.

—Ya veremos. Aunque bueno, el experto en carácter fuerte eres tú —dijo Kanon mientras le daba unas palmadas en el hombro a su hermano. —Ya viene.

No pasaron cinco segundos antes de que Alfa entrara al templo. Su respiración era muy agitada y el sudor corría por su frente. Alfa los miró y se dejó caer en el frío suelo a los pies de los gemelos. Kanon sonrió y Saga la miró con una ceja enarcada. La mujer posó una mano sobre su corazón, tragó saliva y esperó unos segundos antes de empezar a hablar.

—Como nota cultural, yo fumé por cinco largos años antes de llegar al Santuario. Y hasta hace unos meses, todavía me fumaba alguno de vez en cuando. Así que entiende, que en este momento, siento que mis pulmones van a estallar.

—No te preocupes, algo me había dicho Aldebarán —contestó Saga.

—Perfecto. ¿Qué sigue ahora?

—Nada. Terminamos por hoy, voy a volver a hablar con Aldebarán y voy a hacer un plan para tu entrenamiento. Tienes el resto de la tarde libre.

—Bien. Gracias.

La joven se levantó y a paso lento se fue a su habitación. Kanon miró a su hermano.

—Al menos es honesta.

—Mucho.

—¿Qué? ¿Empiezas a arrepentirte?

—Claro que no. Pero hace mucho que no entreno a nadie. Y con ella… en definitiva no se va a dejar manejar como el resto.


	3. De cuando me sonreíste

Un capítulo más, aunque este es bastante corto. Como en sí no estaba escribiendo una historia completa cuando comencé esto, algunas escenas terminaron siendo bastante cortas, como esta. Pero la cosa es que, en su momento, mi idea era nada más eso, hacer escenas, sacarlas de mi cabeza de esa manera, porque si me ponía a intentar escribir una historia completa no lo iba a lograr. Por ahí es cuando mis problemas con Señora Literatura comenzaron. No por esto, si no porque ya sabía que, o escribia estas escenas cortas, o no escribía nada. La buena noticia es que ya he escrito varias más y, con un poco de suerte, esto va a tener un poco más de cohesión y se va a parecer más a una historia tradicional. Al menos eso es lo que espero. Deseenme suerte. Y si tienen algo qué decir, go ahead.

Gracias por leer y por aquí nos vemos.

Alfa Lázcares

 **De cuando me sonreíste**

Alfa decidió bajar al bosque que rodeaba al Santuario. Ahí se encontró con Gabriella.

—¿Cómo te va? —le preguntó la aprendiz de Virgo a su amiga.

—Me va. Hoy le demostré a Saga… que soy una novata con todas las letras. Supongo que se estará dando de topes en la frente por haberme aceptado.

—¿Es buen maestro?

—No me ha enseñado nada más que sus bien torneados músculos —Gabriella rió.

—Me dijo que va a preparar un plan de entrenamiento para mí. Y eso ya me está dando miedo.

—No creo que sea tan malo.

—Y lo dice la primera que me comentó que Saga daba un poco de miedo. Medio Santuario le teme.

—Pues ya veremos si tú nos puedes desmentir.

—Es TAN serio. Ojalá no lo fuera tanto.

—¿Serio? ¡Te sonrió!

—¿Cuándo?

—Cuando se encontraban en el Coliseo.

—¿Antes o después de que me enviara a volar siete metros? ¿O quizá cuando me estampé contra ese árbol?

—Ya. No seas chistosa, de verdad te sonrió. Creo que le caes bien.

—Tiene una manera extravagante de demostrar su aprecio, pero en fin. ¿Qué hay con Shaka?

—Me envió a meditar. Creo que le hice muchas preguntas el día de hoy. Y también creo que él cree que TÚ eres una mala influencia para mí.

—¿Por las toneladas de preguntas? ¡Qué bueno que no me tocó de maestro! Alde me las ha aguantado todas, pero dudo que Shaka sea tan paciente.

—Bueno, sí cree que eres mala influencia por los millones de preguntas, pero creo que tiene más que ver con la vez en que fuiste a hacer la "cooperacha" por el Santuario.

—Qué poco aguante tiene. Pero bueno amiga, te dejo con tu "meditación". Yo me voy a la ciudad. Hace rato que no paso por mi depa y quiero ver cómo van las cosas por allá.

—¿Dejaste un novio oculto en tu departamento?

—No, chistosa. ¡Ya quisiera yo!

—No me des más detalles. Ve con la bendición de Atenea, amiga mía.

Alfa sonrió, le sacó la lengua y siguió con su camino. Es verdad, la joven tenía un departamento en Atenas, cerca de Plaka. Cuando entró al Santuario no se había deshecho del lugar y algunas veces iba ahí a refugiarse. No tardó mucho tiempo en llegar, caminando a paso rápido. Ya era tarde y aún no había comido nada, así que antes de entrar a su edificio, fue por algo de comida. Se pasó ahí el resto de la tarde, limpiando un poco el lugar. La verdad es que tenía una linda vista del Partenón, por eso había decidido quedarse con el departamento a pesar de que era bastante caro. Estaba aburrida. Y la perspectiva de regresar al Santuario a no tener nada qué hacer tampoco le atraía mucho. Probablemente Saga seguiría hablando con Alde y ella se aburriría aún más. Tampoco le gustaba la idea de encerrarse en su habitación del templo cuando tenía más cosas en su propio hogar. Okay, ahora estaba inquieta. Caminó de un lado a otro, al final se decidió a pasear por Plaka.

De nuevo en las calles de la ciudad se entretuvo un buen rato mirando a los turistas y de vez en cuando deteniéndose a ver el enorme montón de chucherías que los locales tenían a la venta. Un rato después entró a un bar, pidió una cerveza, luego una copa de vino. Un chico fue a hacerle compañía. Platicaron, Alfa sonreía: era un chico guapo pero no demasiado encantador. Le dio un número de teléfono falso cuando se despidieron. Él se "ofreció" a acompañarla a casa. Ella le dijo que no era necesario. Gracias a sus recién aprendidas habilidades se escabulló sin que el chico se diera cuenta. Caminó a paso lento hasta el Santuario. Las rondas nocturnas habían comenzado hace rato así que se encontró a muchos soldados, una que otra amazona, y a lo lejos vio a Milo.

No se detuvo hasta llegar a Géminis. Encendió su cosmo para hacer notar su presencia. Al entrar a la sala, vio a Saga, de brazos cruzados, mirando al vacío.

—Err… ¿Buenas noches? —preguntó al verlo.

—Madrugadas, dirás. Te dije que tenías la TARDE libre, no toda la noche.

—No es tan tarde. ¿O sí?

—Las dos de la mañana, para ser exactos.

—Oh.

—Hueles a tabaco y alcohol.

—Estuve un rato en un bar.

Saga enarcó una ceja ante la respuesta.

—Eso es evidente.

—Perdón, ¿me estás regañando?

—No.

—Pues qué bien te sale la actuación entonces.

Saga enarcó aún más su ceja.

—¿Qué? ¿Hice algo mal? No sabía que no podía pasar el rato en la ciudad.

—De que puedes, puedes.

—¿Entonces cuál es el problema?

—Ninguno. A las 5 empezamos el entrenamiento. Buenas noches.

Con eso Saga se retiró a su habitación. Alfa no dijo nada y también se fue a la suya. El problema fue que no tenía sueño, así que se la pasó dando vueltas en la cama, leyendo, escuchando música y dando más vueltas. Cuando Saga llamó a su puerta a las cinco, ella salió ya lista. No hablaron durante el desayuno.

Y la nueva tortura de la chica comenzó. Corrieron, pelearon, hicieron pesas, más peleas, más carreras. El entrenamiento era diferente con Saga. Para empezar, Saga hacía un buen esfuerzo en eso de llevarla al límite de su resistencia. Alfa sentía que en cualquier momento terminaría tirada en el piso, completamente exhausta. Pero no más el orgullo la mantenía en pie. Al menos Saga pensaba que había dormido tres horas. La chica no planeaba sacarlo de su error. Por fin Saga dio por concluido el día a las 5 de la tarde. Nuevos rasguños y moretones adornaban el cuerpo de la chica. Ella no lo sabía, pero más de un aprendiz, amazona y uno que otro Santo Dorado la compadecieron. Hasta Kanon puso cara de sorpresa cuando los vio entrar al Templo, pero se reservó los comentarios. Al menos hasta el momento en que la chica desapareció dentro de su habitación.

—¿Planeas gastar toda su energía en una semana? —le preguntó a su hermano mientras éste sacaba una botella de agua del refrigerador.

—¿Yo? ¿Por qué lo dices?

—¿Por qué será, hermanito?

Saga sonrió.

—¿Sabes qué me impresiona? Alde tenía razón: no va a demostrar nada, por más que la ponga al límite. Es una buena alumna. No se queja de nada. Al menos no en serio.

—Así que hoy fue otra de tus pruebas.

Saga asintió con la cabeza mientras daba un trago. Kanon sonrió también.

—Como quieras, pero recuerda que no te van a pagar más por matar aprendices.

Saga rió. Luego de eso cada uno se fue a su habitación, y se reunieron para cenar un buen rato después. Hubo mucho silencio durante esa cena. Kanon tenía ronda nocturna, así que se fue apenas terminó su plato, lo que dejó a Saga y su alumna poniendo orden a la cocina. Más silencio. Al final Alfa abrió la boca para anunciar que se retiraba a su habitación, pero Saga la detuvo un momento.

—Hiciste un buen trabajo el día de hoy, Alfa. Y no te preocupes, no pienso torturarte TANTO mañana —y sonrió.

Alfa lo miró un segundo para luego exhalar algo parecido a una risa.

—Me alegro que pienses eso. Y gracias por eso de bajar el nivel de tortura de mañana —se dio la vuelta para irse, pero de detuvo luego de un par de pasos. —Por cierto, tienes una muy linda sonrisa, deberías ponerla más a menudo —ahora sí se alejó a paso rápido a su habitación.

Saga sonrió desconcertado. ¿Había sido eso un piropo? Mejor no se lo contaba a su hermano.


	4. De cuando comenzamos a conocernos

Y que me entero de que fanfiction tiene una app, y que me la bajo, y que estoy intentando publicar desde ahí. Si pueden leer esto es porque lo logré.

Este es uno de esos capítulos nuevos que he escrito para esta historia. Esto no significa que nada más tuviera los anteriores, nada más que necesitaba una escena aquí en medio o si no de plano iba a haber un salto medio grande en el tiempo en el que todos pasaron de perfectos desconocidos a súper amiguís. Aún no sé si el siguiente capítulo vaya a ser el que iba aquí originalmente o si voy a escribir al menos otro para hacer el paso a lo que siguiente que tengo escrito más smooth. Ya veré. Por cierto, antes no usaba por ningún motivo palabras en inglés en mis escritos, pero pero la verdad es que así hablo, así que ya mejor ni me engaño a mi misma para intentar evitarlo.

Creo que eso es todo por el momento, a ver si funciona esto.

Alfa Lázcares

De cuando comenzamos a conocernos

Sí, eran maestro y alumna, pero aún no conocían muchas cosas el uno del otro, en especial porque siendo el Santuario un lugar tan grande y con tantas personas, todos tendían a segregarse en grupos, por ejemplo, las Amazonas eran su propio grupo cerrado, y pocos hombres osaban acercarse al lugar en el que vivían. Los Santos de Bronce eran relativamente pocos y también se mantenían juntos, aunque estos se asociaban también con los Plateados. Los Dorados eran su propio grupo en el que, últimamente admitían también a sus aprendices. Los aprendices de esta generación eran 99% mujeres, así que ellas también habían formado su pequeño grupo. Ser parte del selecto grupo de los Dorados tenía sus ventajas y sus grandes desventajas también. Ninguno de ellos era capaz de moverse por el Santuario sin que medio mundo se diera cuenta. Pero los cumpleaños de ellos eran fiestas exclusivas, a menos de que los demás fueran invitados, pero la verdad es que eso rara vez sucedía. No porque el grupo de Dorados fuera especialmente elitista, si no porque, regresando al punto anterior, si invitaban a muchas personas "de fuera" seguro al siguiente día habría una cantidad impresionante de chismes. Y a pesar de que Alfa ya llevaba un buen tiempo siendo alumna de Aldebarán, todavía le faltaba conocer mejor a aquellos que habitaban las Doce Casas.

Una de las primeras cosas que aprendió luego de su primer par de meses viviendo en el templo de los Gemelos, es que eran bastante diferentes uno del otro. Saga era un neurótico que quería siempre mantener todo en orden y necesitaba cierta rutina en su vida para no terminar como… bueno, como Kanon. Kanon no era desordenado en sí, pero no le molestaba dejar algo botado por un par de horas hasta que le dieran ganas de regresarlo a su lugar. Tampoco era demasiado fan de la rutina, así que por eso tampoco le molestaba llegar un poco tarde a los entrenamientos o, por el contrario, regresar un poco más tarde de sus rondas nada más porque se había encontrado algo interesante en el camino. Tenían en común que ninguno de los dos era demasiado fan de levantarse temprano. Pero Saga se levantaba a la primera alarma y a Kanon le tomaba dos o tres…o cuatro o cinco. A Saga le gustaba cocinar, pero se negaba rotundamente a limpiar luego el desastre de la cocina y si lo terminaba haciendo era no más porque detestaba todavía más el desorden, sin embargo Kanon usualmente se ofrecía a limpiar con tal de no tener que cocinar. Ningún Santo TENÍA que cocinar sus propias comidas, podían simplemente subir al Templo Principal a comer todos los días, porque ahí siempre había algo listo, y si no lo había entonces las doncellas no tenían problemas en prepararles lo que sus delicados antojos desearan. También podían pedir que las doncellas les cocinaran lo suficiente para algunos días y lo mantenían en sus refrigeradores, pero su mayoría preferían cocinarse solos para sentirse como los adultos responsables que se supone deberían ser. En ese sentido Alfa fue una buena adición al Tercer Templo, porque a ella le gustaba cocinar siempre y cuando no fuera nada más para ella, porque eso le daba flojera, pero como había ahí dos bocas extra qué alimentar, entonces lo hacía con gusto.

Saga le caía bien, aunque era un tanto tardado en abrirse a las personas, así que sus primeras semanas sólo hablaron de los entrenamientos. Kanon en cambio no dudó en arrinconarla en la cocina para hacerle todo tipo de preguntas, y en poco tiempo ya habían adoptado la costumbre de tomar un café o una cerveza en la sala para hablar de cualquier cosa. Su amistad creció rápidamente y a Saga terminó por ganarle la curiosidad, así que unas semanas después también comenzó a unirse a las conversaciones entre los otros dos. Eso fue bueno para Alfa porque empezaba a sentir que podía confiar más en su nuevo maestro. Y le gustaba más la relación informal que tenía con Aldebarán a la relación más "profesional" que había empezado con Saga.

Los gemelos no tardaron en enterarse del departamento que Alfa mantenía en Plaka y Kanon ya la había acompañado a ese lugar un par de veces. Saga tenía curiosidad, pero no había ido… todavía.

Esa tarde la tenían libre porque los Dorados habían estado en reunión toda la mañana. En realidad no era muy tarde todavía, no pasaban de las 2 cuando los gemelos regresaron al Templo. Kanon tenía rondas así que tomó una comida rápida y se fue. Saga estaba sentado en la sala cambiando canales en la tele, Alfa se acercó a él.

—Voy a salir a dar la vuelta y a comer por ahí, ¿gustas acompañarme o está muy interesante el partido?

Saga la miró, luego a la tele y de regreso a ella.

—Depende, ¿me vas invitar?

—Si tú invitas el café yo invito la comida.

—You got yourself a deal —le contestó mientras apagaba la tele y se levantaba.

Salieron del Santuario con el montón de miradas sobre ellos, pero ninguno les prestó atención. Una vez en la civilización empezaron a caminar sin rumbo por las calles. Se metieron en algunas tiendas, pasaron cerca de algunas ruinas y monumentos, hablaron acerca de las veces anteriores en las que habían estado en esos lugares. Cuando les dio hambre se metieron en un restaurante pequeño, en donde ella efectivamente invitó la comida. Luego salieron a pasear un rato más hasta que Alfa encontró un buen lugar para detenerse a tomar un café. No habían dejado de hablar y reír en todo ese tiempo, se la estaban pasando bastante bien pretendiendo que no eran Santos de la orden de Atenea. Saga le hizo esas preguntas que se había aguantado hacerle desde el principio, como por ejemplo, el porqué había llegado a Grecia, en dónde estaba su familia, qué pensaba hacer en el caso de que Aldebarán no la hubiera reclutado. Alfa le contestó todo sin reparos. Su familia la había desheredado, o más bien ella los había desheredado a ellos, había vendido sus pocas pertenencias y había tomado un avión al otro lado del mundo nada más porque Grecia siempre le había atraído. Se la había pasado haciendo pequeños trabajos en donde quiera que caía y, un par de meses en una isla cercana con una familia que la había prácticamente adoptado, le había dado los recursos para mantenerse a sí misma en Atenas. Sobre lo que pensaba hacer en un futuro, la verdad es que no tenía mucha idea. Había pensado en llegar a Atenas y seguir trabajando de cualquier cosa, probablemente relacionada con el turismo, que siempre estaba presente ahí. Hasta había considerado manejar un taxi si era necesario. Saga le contó que el "mundo exterior" todavía era extraño para él porque durante todos sus años en el Santuario, las veces que había salido eran meramente a misiones o bien nada más llegaba a Rodorio, que era sólo un poblado. Era eso precisamente lo que le parecía fascinante de la historia de una chica tan joven, sola, del otro lado del mundo, con un idioma extraño, que ya dominaba, y en una ciudad con costumbres diferentes a con las que había crecido.

Antes de regresar al Santuario lo llevó a conocer el departamento. Se quedaron un buen rato ahí, en el balcón, admirando la vista, las luces que se encendían en la ciudad y las personas que pasaban caminando por ahí. Cuando regresaron al Templo de Géminis, Saga tenía la impresión de que, ahora sí, conocía a su alumna. La relación entre ellos mejoró bastante luego de ese día, y no porque en algún momento hubiera sido mala, si no que ahora había más familiaridad entre ellos.


	5. De correr bajo la lluvia

Mini mini escena que no tengo ni idea de por qué se me ocurrió, pero decidí ponerla hoy y ya mañana poner un capítulo más largo.

Por cierto, cuando comencé (hace como 20 años) a escribir FanFiction (de otro fandom), no tenía ni la más remota idea de que el término "Mary Sue" existía. Ni ese ni muchos otros términos más usados aquí porque, para empezar, los otros fandoms para los que escribí no eran anime, ni manga. Y luego, pues vaya, tenía 12 años, lo único que escribía, como podrán comprender, no eran cosas exactamente brillantes. ¡Tenía 12 años! (I just outed my age...) Mucho tiempo después empecé a conocer esos términos y, tengo muy presente que, para empezar, hay muchas personas que vomitan la idea de los OC's, mucho más si son mujeres, y peor si se relaciones con los Caballeritos. O bien que los Santitos estén en una situación de romance, o, mucho peor, que tengan *gasp* s... e... x... o... OMAIGA!! Espero que ustedes no sean de esos, porque, pues el tag dice "romance", ¿verdad? Escribí por ahí, en algún lado, a lo lejos, dentro de varios muchos capítulos una escena sexosa en la que no hay nada muy explícito y dura un párrafo. Me estoy debatiendo entre dejarla, en serio es muy corta, o quitarla para no poner el raiting M que, por cierto, antes esta página no me obligaba a poner. ¿De cuando acá fanfiction se puso tan persignado? Tengo una historia de sexo que nunca notaron, aparentemente. En fin. Estoy debrayando mucho y el intro va a terminar más largo que el capítulo de hoy.

See ya.

Alfa Lázcares

De correr bajo la lluvia

Alfa estaba sentada a la entrada del templo. Era un día lluvioso, de hecho, afuera estaba diluviando. Apenas una hora atrás terminaron con las lecciones del día y Saga la había dejado libre. La chica suspiró. Ahora estaba aburrida. De pronto sintió la presencia de su maestro. Saga tomó asiento a su lado.

—Al menos hoy no entrenamos afuera.

—Al menos. Dime, ¿qué sueles hacer en días como estos?

—Leer. A veces nos reunimos en algún templo a platicar. Shaka seguro está meditando. Depende del ánimo.

Alfa asintió y no dijo nada más por algunos minutos, luego sonrió y volteó a ver a su acompañante.

—Dime, Saga, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que caminaste bajo la lluvia nada más por el gusto de mojarte?

Saga enarcó una ceja y la observó mientras ella se levantaba. Alfa fue a tomarlo de la mano y de un impulso hizo que se levantara para luego arrastrarlo afuera. La chica empezó a correr por la explanada delantera del Templo con Saga a la siga. El piso estaba tibio: aquella había sido una de esas tormentas veraniegas, así que en realidad hacía calor. Ninguno de los dos estaba usando zapatos, lo que provocó que se resbalaran algunas veces, pero sin llegar a caer. Eso sólo hizo que rieran. Corrían en círculos por el lugar, salpicando agua de los charcos como un par de niños. De pronto empezaron un juego de persecuciones, se esquivaban, se empujaban, salpicaban agua. En realidad se divertían. En algún momento Alfa atrapó a Saga, pero resbaló, se apoyó en él, pero el Santo tampoco se encontraba muy equilibrado, así que ambos fueron a parar al piso. Alfa quedó medio encima de él. Comenzaron a reír de nuevo. Saga cerró los ojos, acostado en el piso y dejó que la lluvia siguiera cayendo inclemente sobre él. Alfa se sentó a su lado y lo miró. La playera blanca que portaba el joven ya estaba empapada y se ajustaba de manera sugerente a su cuerpo. También dejaba ver el contorno de su tatuaje. Los jeans del hombre también ya habían aumentado dos tonos su color oscuro. Algunos mechones de cabello estaban pegados a la frente del Geminiano, y las gotas de agua parecían acariciar sus finas facciones. Alfa parecía hipnotizada mientras lo veía respirar con tranquilidad.

—Contestando a tu pregunta —dijo Saga logrando que Alfa se sobresaltara un tanto. —No hacía algo como esto desde que Kanon y yo teníamos cinco años. —Saga abrió los ojos y la miró. —Gracias.

Alfa le sonrió. Luego se acostó en el piso usando el estómago de Saga como almohada.

—Yo lo hago seguido, aunque es más divertido cuando hay alguien más.

—¿Estamos hablando de la lluvia o…?

Alfa volteó a verlo, el Santo tenía una sonrisa pícara. Alfa le dio una palmada en el brazo y rió.

—Tonto. Yo hablaba de la lluvia, aunque lo que acabo de decir también aplica a lo que tu mente pervertida está pensando. Tú debes de saber de eso, ¿no?

Saga rió.

—¿Yo? ¡Soy un Santo Dorado de la Orden de Atenea! Por mi mente no pasan ese tipo de "deseos carnales".

—Sí, se notó —contestó ella con una sonrisa.

—¿No me crees?

—Ni un tantito.

Saga se encogió de hombros sin dejar de sonreír.

—No todos tomamos el mal ejemplo de Milo. ¿No has escuchado los rumores?

Alfa rió.

—Todo mundo ha escuchado sobre Milo. Aunque tengo que admitir que los rumores sobre el resto de los Santos son bastante más escasos. En especial sobre ti. Parece que nadie desea correr chismes sobre el "gran" y "todo—poderoso" Santo de Géminis. Aunque de Kanon he escuchado un poco más.

—¿Ves? No todos seguimos el mal ejemplo de Milo —comenzó a levantarse y una vez de pie la ayudó.

—O bien los demás muestran un poco menos de cinismo —Saga volvió a sonreír.

—Por lo tanto yo soy inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario.

Dicho eso, Saga se adentró en el Templo. Alfa lo siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció, miró a su alrededor, a las nubes que aún derramaban agua, de nuevo al templo. No tardó mucho en seguir a su maestro.


	6. De tareas domésticas

Yo sé que lo iba a publicar ayer, pero, la vida real me llamó y luego, lo olvidé, sorry. Al final el anterior sí lo pude publicar desde la app, así que todo muy bien. He de decir que estoy re descubriendo el mundo de los fanfics, y también que algunas de las chicas que escribían en aquellos momentos en los que yo también solía hacerlo, están regresando a este mundillo y eso me pone contenta. Estoy leyendo lo nuevo que van publicando y actualizándome en los que escribió mi autora favorita de aquí, que seguro conocen si les gustan los frijoles de Saint Seiya, se llama Misao-CG y amo sus historias, pero cuando publicó los siguientes luego de varios años, yo andaba en un mood de no querer leer nada, así que hasta ahora estoy leyendo lo último. Sus fics han estado en mi mente por tanto tiempo que muchos de sus conceptos pasaron a formar parte de conceptos que ahora aplico en mis propios fics, y se lo agradezco infinitamente, porque tienen mucho sentido. Misao, no sé si algún día leerás esto, pero si sí, te lo agradezco. Esto lo menciono porque en algún par de capítulos van a hacer acto de presencia unos de esos conceptos y quiero que sepan que salieron de ella. Ya les diré qué a su debido momento, Mientras tanto les dejo este capítulo.

Este fue un capítulo que escribí hace muchos años, pero no tantos como los primeros. En algún momento me nació la idea y quise escribirla, pero, de nuevo, no es como que en en su momento fuera muy bien hilada con todo lo anterior. De hecho hace apenas unos días decidí que era buena idea ponerlo aquí y no más adelante, como originalmente estaba planeado. Espero que les guste, es uno de esos capítulos que escribí en un rato de simpleza que se me daba mucho en aquellas épocas. Sin más, se los dejo y espero que algún alma caritativa me deje un review,

Gracias por leer.

Alfa Lázcares

De tareas domésticas

Llega un momento en la vida de todos los Santos, en que el deber los llama. Tienen una misión que llevar a cabo y no hay manera de que puedan zafarse de ella. Pasan semanas intentando hacerse a la idea, algunas veces, mejor aplican la técnica de la negación, y no es hasta el momento en que están frente a su destino, que por fin lo aceptan y encaran como los más altos de la orden de Atenea.

Claro está que cada uno de ellos ve esa responsabilidad de manera distinta. Algunos, como Shaka y Mu, por ejemplo, no tenían problemas en aceptarla. Tampoco es que ansiaran el momento de llevarla a cabo, pero no se quejaban, además, ese tipo de tareas eran fáciles para ellos. Milo, por otro lado, era quien más detestaba hacerlo. Era de los que se aferraban a la negación hasta el último segundo posible. Al final del día terminaba por cumplir, pero ¡ay!, ¡cómo lo odiaba! Los gemelos eran caso aparte. Más bien dependía del día, hora y minuto de la semana en que tuvieran que hacerlo. Si estaban de malas, no había poder humano que calmara los trágicos pensamientos que rondaban sus cabezas. Si estaban de buenas, hasta lo hacían con gusto, a pesar de que su geminiana naturaleza hiciera que se aburrieran pronto y estuvieran a punto de abandonar en varias ocasiones. Aioros tampoco tenía problemas, además le gustaba el desafío. Aioria siempre tenía la misma actitud que Milo.

Pero ni modo. Eran Santos Dorados, y con la armadura y la admiración que despertaban, también venían las responsabilidades. Y una de ellas era: su Templo. O mejor dicho: el día de hacer quehaceres domésticos en sus pequeñas y muy antiguas guaridas. Y el día había llegado.

Sí, todos los Templos contaban con doncellas que los mantenían habitables. No tendían las camas, pero sí se encargaban de quitar el polvo, meter la ropa de los Santos a la lavadora y ya de paso, en casos como el de Milo, de sacar los alimentos con hongos, y demás cosas verdes o blancas creciendo sobre ellos, del refrigerador. El problema es que de todas maneras había cosas que los Santos tenían que hacer ellos mismos, como quitar las montañas de ropa sucia o bien, de nuevo como en el caso de Milo, guardar la ropa limpia en sus respectivos cajones. También sacar y lavar la montaña de platos y vasos que algunos tendían a acumular. Otros ponían en orden sus libros o sus hobbies. Y ya estando en eso, le daban el día a las doncellas y se dedicaban ellos mismos a barrer, trapear, quitar el polvo, sacudir, lavar los baños y demás cosas que todos los seres humanos detestamos hacer, pero que no nos queda de otra.

Alfa ya sabía que ese era el día, y en parte se alegraba, porque los entrenamientos quedaban suspendidos, y, al menos ella, no tenía muchas cosas qué arreglar en su habitación. Además contaba con la ventaja de que eran tres en el Templo de Géminis, y por lo tanto, las tareas se dividían. Aunque sí se sentía un tanto culpable por Alde, dado que ahora él estaba solo, y era mucho templo, por más grandote que estuviera el de Tauro.

¿Alguna vez se han imaginado a Saga barriendo? Bueno, éste es el momento. Les dejo unos segundos para crearse la imagen mental y reírse mientras les explico que el geminiano, por una vez en su vida, tenía el cabello amarrado. Kanon: la misma historia, pero él además se ponía el toque "piratón" con un paliacate en la cabeza. Además él no barría, si no que quitaba el polvo. Alfa, mientras tanto, pasaba la aspiradora por los sillones y la alfombra. Aunque también cabe mencionar que la chica de pronto se distraía de su labor. ¿Qué? Eran sus maestros, pero la joven tenía ojos y bien podía usarlos. En especial porque el exhibicionista de Kanon había decidido vestir no más una camisetita blanca, de esas sin mangas. ¿Por qué será que el blanco les queda tan bien a esos gemelos? Bueno, ya, está bien, la verdad es que les queda bien cualquier color. Sí, ya decía yo que no debía describir el aspecto de los gemelos en ese momento o si no terminaría no más hilando baba.

No era raro que alguno de sus compañeros, o ellos mismos, visitaran alguna de las otras casas porque se les había acabado su reserva de limpiador, detergente, cloro o cualquier cosa por el estilo. En general, nadie tenía problemas con compartir, todo sea por subir o bajar menos escaleras, no sea que alguna vez ellos también lo necesitaran. Aunque a ese respecto, he de decir que Alde era al que más trabajo le costaba decir que sí. No lo culpen, es Tauro y viene con el signo.

Las tareas domésticas, dependiendo de la cantidad de desorden existente, se podían extender durante todo el día, pero dado que en Géminis ahora había tres personas, acabaron pronto. Alfa regresó la aspiradora a su lugar mientras que Kanon iba a guardar la escoba y trapeador. Saga estaba sacando la basura. Cuando volvieron a reunirse los tres en la sala, ya casi era hora de comer.

—Chicos, les tengo una propuesta indecorosa.

Los gemelos la miraron.

—¿Qué tan indecorosa? —preguntó Kanon.

—Los invito a comer —contestó la chica con una enorme sonrisa.

Ambos gemelos se miraron y luego sonrieron.

—Si tú invitas, no tenemos manera de decir que no —contestó Kanon.

—Muy bien, pero ustedes nos van a tener que transportar, porque el lugar que tengo en mente no está aquí, de hecho está en una de las islas.

—¿Cuál? —preguntó Saga.

—Mykonos.

Los gemelos enarcaron una ceja pero asintieron. Al fin que la chica siempre los llevaba a buenos lugares. Primero fueron a darse un baño y arreglarse. No tardaron mucho tiempo dado que el hambre los apremiaba. Poco tiempo después se encontraron de nuevo en la sala, y ahí, Alfa le dio instrucciones a Saga para que los llevara a la isla.

Caía la tarde cuando llegaron gracias a un portal. Las calles pequeñas aún tenían gente paseando. Alfa no tardó en guiar el camino a un pequeño restaurante que se veía familiar. En cuanto la chica puso un pie adentro sonrió. Estaba como lo recordaba. De pronto reconoció al dueño, quien en ese momento se encontraba mirando por uno de los ventanales hacia la playa. Alfa se acercó a él.

—Una tarde justo como las que recordaba —dijo la chica una vez que se encontró a un lado del hombre.

El hombre, de unos 55 años, volteó a verla con una expresión de sorpresa que no hubiera podido ocultar por más que quisiera.

—¿Alfa? ¿Eres tú, hija? ¡Qué agradable sorpresa! —dijo con un vozarrón que podría competir con el de Aldebarán.

—¡Claro que soy yo, Dennis! —dijo la chica mientras ambos se abrazaban.

Saga y Kanon miraban la escena un poco más atrás con una sonrisa.

—Hace ya tanto tiempo, hija, ¿sigues viviendo en Atenas?

—Oh sí, sigo ahí, le dije que había llegado para quedarme.

—No nos quedaba ninguna duda. Tienes que saludar a todos.

—Claro que sí, a eso vine… bueno, a eso y a presumirle a mis acompañantes la comida de aquí.

—Con todo gusto. Sabes que siempre nos arreglaremos para darte lo mejor.

—Dennis, primero quisiera presentarte a mis amigos. Ellos son Saga y Kanon. Chicos, él es Dennis el dueño y fundador de este lugar.

Los tres se saludaron y luego de eso entraron a las cocinas, en donde una mujer de la misma edad que Dennis se encontraba supervisando, pero claro, olvidó todo lo que estaba haciendo en cuanto vio a la chica entrar. Más saludos siguieron por los siguientes minutos, cuando, además, se unió a ellos el hijo mayor de Dennis y la señora Rena: Elias. Hubo muchas sonrisas, bromas y abrazos. Poco después, los dueños del lugar junto con Alfa y los chicos, se encontraron sentados en la terraza, esperando la llegada de la comida. Alfa les contó a los señores Kokkotos que había estado viviendo en Atenas pero que ahora se encontraba en el Santuario de Atenea entrenando. El matrimonio se mostró algo sorprendido al saber que esos dos jóvenes que la acompañaban eran Santos Dorados, pero no les duró mucho la impresión y su naturaleza amigable se sobrepuso a la sorpresa. Para empezar la comida les ofrecieron Raki, y ninguno de los tres invitados dijo que no. Kanon era quien más rápido entraba en confianza y esa vez no fue la excepción. En muy poco tiempo ya se encontraba bromeando con la familia como si los conociera de siempre. A Saga le tomó un poco más de tiempo, pero tampoco mucho, la verdad es que se sentía a gusto y el Raki ayudaba a la causa. La comida estuvo espléndida. Un plato tras otro llegaba a la mesa mientras todos seguían brindando, pero ahora con un poco de vino de la casa. La tarde se les fue volando, al igual que volaron los platillos. Ya para despedirse, la joven prometió regresar a visitar pronto a la familia y a estar presente para la boda de Elías, que se llevaría a cabo apenas unos meses más tarde. La familia no la dejó irse hasta que le empaquetaron todo un festín para "la comida de mañana", una buena botella de vino, y así no más un tantito de Raki. Los tres regresaron bastante contentos al Santuario.

—Pero ¿cómo los conociste? —preguntó Kanon mientras los tres se encontraban en la cocina, guardando el enorme montón de comida que les habían dado.

—Poco tiempo después de que llegué a Grecia me dediqué a visitar lugares turísticos, luego empecé a conocer las islas. Cuando llegué a Mykonos ya casi no tenía dinero y un día llegué a comer a su restaurante. Obvio les llamé la atención por ir sola, y ya vieron cómo son. No tardaron en preguntarme y yo en contarles mi historia de cómo llegué a Grecia. Como que se compadecieron de mí y me ofrecieron trabajo en el restaurante. Lo cual les agradezco, me ayudaron mucho con el idioma, me dieron un lugar dónde quedarme, un trabajo y una familia adoptiva. Gracias a ellos pude regresar aquí y rentar el depa que tengo en Plaka.

—De verdad te quieren mucho. Qué bueno que no nos metimos a hablar sobre los entrenamientos o si no, no creo que Saga, por muy Santo Dorado que sea, hubiera salido vivo.

Kanon y Alfa rieron, aunque Saga se limitó a negar con la cabeza y sonreír.

Al final, el día de duras e inevitables labores Doradas no había terminado nada mal


	7. De cómo intentamos superar mi miedo

Pues más vale tarde que nunca, es la primera vez que me enfermo en este año y la. Recado es que no lo extrañaba. En fin. Este capítulo fue escrito hace muuuuuuuuuuuuuuchos años, cuando no tenía aún mucha idea de lo que quería de esta historia, pero la. Edad es que después d un tiempo fue encajando. Y me gustó, no voy a mentir. Es un capítulo bastante corto, pero el siguiente lo compensará.

Por cierto, no es que no tenga idea de a lo que quiero llegar con esta historia, es más bien que no he decidido completamente. La idea original era sacar una guerra o problema contra algún Dios del Olimpo, pero nunca decidí contra qué deidad. Luego pensé en usar una idea que tenía para otro fic que escribí pero nunca terminé, y ese era un crossover con la historia de Diablo II. Me sigue gustando la idea, el problema es que el juego es bastante largo y hace mucho que no lo juego, y no sé si tenga el tiempo y las ganas de volver a chutármelo para sacar la historia, y la tercera es una idea original que no tiene que ver con Dioses ni crossovers. Los detalles todavía tienen que ser afinados, pero por el momento esto todavía no me molesta porque falta un buen rato para llegar a ese punto. En fin. Como dije en el summary, por el momento esta historia es de un maestro y una alumna, quizá la aventura empiece en un fic continuación, o quizá lo siga en este mismo, como un fic bastante largo que es lo que siempre quise escribir. Ya se verá.

Un saludo.

Alfa Lázcares

De cómo intentamos superar mi miedo a las alturas

Caía la tarde.

—¿Estás lista?

—¿Para qué?

—Entrenamiento.

—¿A ésta hora?

—A ésta hora. Hay algo que todavía no superas y ya es momento.

Alfa enarcó una ceja, luego comprendió. Tragó saliva y terminó por asentir.

—Al matadero —dijo.

Saga esbozó una media sonrisa. Lo siguiente que supo la chica, fue que él había abierto un portal a otra dimensión que los llevó a la cima de unas montañas. Ella no podría decir dónde se encontraban. De hecho, por un momento su mente quedó en blanco. El paisaje era casi irreal. De verdad estaban en la cima de una montaña, una muy alta. Metros y metros hacia abajo era lo único que ella podía ver en tres direcciones. El camino a un lugar más seguro estaba bloqueado por Saga. El joven Santo mantenía su cosmo encendido, evitando así que el viento los empujara en todas direcciones. Estaba rodeando a la joven con sus brazos mientras ella se aferraba a sus hombros.

—Saga… sácame de aquí —murmuró la chica.

—No.

—Por favor.

—No —Saga sabía que ella estaba a punto de tener un ataque de pánico. —Alfa, escúchame. Todo está bien.

—¿Cómo puede estar bien?

—Porque yo estoy en control. Más aún, yo controlo la situación. No te voy a dejar caer, ni voy a dejar que te pase nada. ¿Confías en mí? Mírame, Al.

La joven levantó la mirada pero sin mover ningún otro músculo.

—Ahora concéntrate, Alfa. Estoy aquí y no te voy a soltar. ¿Entiendes?

Alfa asintió con la cabeza.

—Bien. Enciende tu cosmo.

—Apenas si puedo respirar, ¿y quieres que encienda mi cosmo? Are you out of your mind?

—Al menos me estás contestando. Eso es buena señal. Vamos, enciende tu cosmo o nos quedamos aquí todo el día. Puedes hacerlo.

La chica suspiró, cerró los ojos y se aferró con mayor fuerza a los hombros de Saga. Él se acercó un paso más a ella. Alfa, titubeante, logró encender su cosmo.

—Bien. Ahora, sabes que con el cosmo encendido no te va a pasar nada, ¿cierto?

Alfa asintió.

—Bien, entonces, suéltame.

—¿Estás loco?

—Sí. Pero esto no se trata de mí. Vamos, suéltame, yo no te voy a soltar.

—¿Cómo lo sé?

—Porque te lo prometo. No te voy a soltar.

Alfa lo miró a los ojos, luego echó un vistazo a su alrededor y regresó la vista a él. Asintió y con reticencia comenzó a soltarlo.

—Bien. Ahora, estás segura. Lo sabes. Sí, sí estamos en la cima de la montaña, pero tenemos nuestro metro cuadrado de tierra firme. Dame la mano —Saga soltó su abrazo y le tomó una mano, luego la otra. Alfa se aferró a ellas.

—¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que vas a hacer algo… que no me va a gustar? ¿Me vas a empujar?

—No. Pero tienes razón, sí voy a hacer algo. Ponte en esta situación: Estás en el campo de batalla. Lograste arrinconar a tu enemigo al borde de un precipicio. Le das un golpe final y tu enemigo pierde el equilibrio y cae. Pero no cae solo —el joven soltó las manos de Alfa. —Se lleva consigo a tu compañero, que no había podido luchar, por estar herido —dicho eso, Saga se dejó caer.

Para Alfa pasó en cámara lenta. Lo vio dar un par de pasos atrás para luego desaparecer de su campo visual. Casi pudo sentir cómo su corazón se saltaba un latido.

—¡No! —gritó y cayó de rodillas.

Eso había sido por completo inesperado. Alfa casi enterraba sus uñas en la tierra, pero se obligó a gatear a la orilla y mirar hacia abajo. Un par de metros hacia abajo se encontraba el Santo. Se sujetaba de un borde con una sola mano. La miró a los ojos.

—Tu compañero pudo sujetarse, pero no puede escalar, tiene un brazo roto. ¿Qué harías Alfa? ¿Me salvarás?

—No puedo —murmuró.

—Alfa, escúchame. Yo no puedo subir. Tienes que ayudarme.

—¡Yo no puedo!

—¡Sí puedes! Te pedí que confiaras en mí y lo hiciste. Ahora yo necesito confiar en ti. No me puedo quedar aquí mucho tiempo. Necesito que me ayudes.

Alfa negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo.

—¡Olvídate de esas malditas palabras! Alfa ayúdame.

Saga apagó su cosmo, ahora dependía sólo de la fuerza de su brazo.

—No… Saga.

—No puedo quedarme aquí mucho más. Alfa, me voy a soltar. ¿Me dejarás caer?

—No hagas esto…

—¡Ayúdame!

—¡No puedo!

—Alfa, ayúdame por favor.

—Saga, no.

—¡Alfa! ¡Me voy a soltar!

—¡No! ¡Saga, no!

Y era verdad, Saga en serio se estaba soltando.

—Alfa, es en serio, ya no puedo.

—¡No digas eso!

—Ayúdame. ¡Alfa!

La chica tragó saliva con dificultad. Ahora le estaban dando náuseas. Una corriente de aire los golpeó, inclemente.

—¡Alfa!

—¡No!

Saga se soltó.

Y Alfa no supo cómo lo hizo, pero bajó los metros que la separaban de él y lo sujetó del brazo en el último momento. Se quedaron ahí, colgando, algunos segundos. El rush de adrenalina corría por las venas de ambos. Alfa bajó la mirada. Saga sonreía. Alfa negó con la cabeza. De un impulso, logró que Saga llegara a su altura, luego ambos recorrieron el corto camino que los llevó a la cima. Alfa se dejó caer en el piso y miró hacia arriba.

—Gracias por salvarme.

—Eres un salvaje.

—Pero logré que te movieras.

—Perfecto. Ahora sácame de aquí.

Saga asintió, la ayudó a levantarse y ambos pasaron por el portal que se abrió. Aparecieron dentro del templo de Géminis. Alfa se alejó unos pasos de él.

—De verdad te soltaste.

—Sí. ¿Pensaste que no lo haría?

Alfa se giró a mirarlo, se acercó a él y le soltó tremendo bofetón que resonó en el silencioso templo. Saga no hizo ningún gesto.

—Eres un imbécil —le dijo antes de abrazarlo. —Jamás vuelvas a hacer una estupidez del estilo.

Saga le regresó el abrazo.

—Lo acepto, me lo merecía. Pero tienes que saber que confío en ti. Sabía que no me ibas a dejar caer.

—Pero si se te ocurre otra vez, te dejo.


	8. De caminatas por el Santuario

Iba a subir este capítulo mañana porque le estoy haciendo una rápida revisión al fic para lograr encajar mejor a un personaje, pero, este capítulo no sufrió modificaciones así que aquí está.

Hace unos capítulos les dije que tenía que agradecer algunas ideas que estoy tomando prestadas de los fics de Misao—CG, y este es el capítulo en el que estaba pensando. Ella tiene muy buenas ideas de cómo conectar el mundo de Saint Seiya en la época moderna, y tomé prestadas algunas de sus ideas, específicamente la de el edificio burocrático del Santuario, los abogados y su educación en general. Tiene toda la razón del mundo.

Quería aprovechar este capítulo para mostrar cómo me imagino este mundo, espero que les guste. Me hizo bastante gracia porque, además, hace ocho años, cuando empecé a escribir no sólo este, si no otros fanfics de Saint Seiya, no habían smartphones, los drones no eran cosa común, las selfies no eran de lo más común del mundo porque nuestros celulares tenían unas cámaras de calidad papa, y meter toda la tecnología al Santuario se me hace la mar de divertido. En fin. Sin más, se los dejo.

Y un saludo a Dicro, porque pronto aparecerá de nuevo en este fic.

Alfa Lázcares

De caminatas por el Santuario

Habían terminado el entrenamiento del día y estaban en la cocina del Templo terminando de comer. Saga le estaba contando a Alfa algunas historias sobre sus propios entrenamientos y sobre las veces en las que los Niños Dorados se habían escondido en lugares inimaginables, como por ejemplo, en los jardines de la Fuente de Atenea, o en alguna de las playas o bosques que rodeaban el Santuario.

—¿Qué tan grande es el Santuario? —preguntó Alfa y Saga y Kanon la miraron con una ceja enarcada.

—¿Nunca lo has recorrido? —preguntó Kanon. Alfa negó con la cabeza.

—Los únicos lugares que he visto son a los que ustedes me han llevado y a los que me llevó Aldebarán, que en sí nada más fueron algunos lugares en el medio del bosque en donde podíamos ir a entrenar sin que todo mundo viera mis vergüenzas. La Fuente de Atenea sé más o menos en dónde está, pero nunca he ido para allá. El Campamento de las Amazonas pues también lo he visto al pasar por ahí, y Marín me llevó a recoger ropa de entrenamiento, pero no vi mucho. En sí conozco las Doce Casas y el Coliseo, y de los Templos nunca me he ido a asomar a los privados. Bueno, y en sí conozco parte de los bosques y playas cuando Kanon me lleva de ronda con él.

Los Gemelos seguían con cejas enarcadas.

—Vaya, no es como que todos aquí conozcan cada parte del Santuario. Los guardias, por ejemplo, nada más conocen las afueras, menos algunos cuantos que conocen la Calzada Zodiacal y los espacios abiertos del Templo Principal, porque ahí es donde deben estar. Los aprendices terminan conociendo todo el Santuario, en especial los de Dorados, pero tienen años para recorrerlo, porque generalmente son elegidos desde muy jóvenes. Son muy pocos los aprendices, como tú, que llegan aquí ya siendo adultos, y como que a nadie se le ha ocurrido la grandiosa idea de que deberíamos de darles un tour por el lugar. En especial porque eventualmente van a tener que hacer rondas y la idea es no dejar ningún lugar desprotegído. Creo que mañana, en lugar de hacer un entrenamiento normal, te voy a llevar a recorrer todo el Santuario —dijo Saga y Kanon estuvo de acuerdo.

Así que la mañana siguiente se levantaron bien temprano como de costumbre, pero en lugar de irse a entrenar al Coliseo como la mayoría de los Dorados, empezaron el recorrido. Saga la estaba esperando en la sala y cuando ella salió de su habitación, la miró con una sonrisa y le dijo:

—Bienvenida a la sala del Templo de Géminis.

Alfa sonrió también y le dio un ligero golpe en el brazo cuando pasó junto a él. Bajaron las escaleras y Saga se detuvo en una esquina un tanto oculta.

—No sé si ya lo sabías, pero hay un pasadizo que une los Doce Templos. Empieza en Aries y termina en el Salón del Trono. Cada templo tiene una entrada al pasadizo y está aquí, oculto. Es como un laberinto allá abajo y necesitas un guía las primeras veces si es que no quieres terminar perdida por ahí. No es muy difícil de navegar, básicamente las salidas se encuentran en los múltiplos de 3, así que o tienes que conocer bien las señales o no perder la cuenta. Ya te llevaré a recorrerlo otro día.

—Aldebarán me dijo de su existencia, pero no tengo idea de cómo es allá abajo. También me dijo que no es algo que le muestren muy seguido a los aprendices, en especial a los nuevos.

—Razones de seguridad, no queremos que todo mundo sepa cómo es allá abajo, y sí, por lo general lo mostramos hasta que esos aprendices ya son Santos, pero vaya, no te veo cara de que nos vayas a traicionar en un futuro cercano, y eres aprendiz de un Dorado, así que te lo puedo mostrar. Pero no hoy. Vamos.

Dicho eso salieron del Templo de Géminis a la explanada del frente. Desde ahí más o menos le apuntó el camino que seguirían y dónde se encontraban los sitios más importantes para que pudiera ubicarse. Bajaron por Tauro y Aries hasta que llegaron al inicio de la escalinata. Una vez abajo siguieron un camino diferente al usual, ese camino viraba hacia el lado derecho y los llevaría a la costa. El Santuario tenía varias playas "privadas" que cualquiera del Santuario tenía a su disposición. Había una en particular que estaba más oculta que las demás y llegar a ella requería trepar un poco. Nada demasiado difícil, pero dado que no era la de más fácil acceso, las Amazonas preferían usarla y los hombres del Santuario respetaban el lugar como si fuera privado para ellas. Era como una regla no escrita. No que no pudieran ingresar si lo deseaban, pero les agradaba darles un poco de privacidad. Saga le mostró los accesos a las playas, algunas se usaban meramente para recreo y otras eran más usadas para entrenamientos, principalmente por el oleaje. La última playa terminaba en una pared de un acantilado que seguía por varios kilómetros y que, eventualmente, llevaba a Sounión. Subir o bajar por ese acantilado no era tarea fácil porque la pared tendía a resquebrajarse con facilidad, así que, a pesar de que nada impedía que algún extraño llegará por ahí al Santuario, no había pasado en al menos los últimos 100 años.

Regresaron sobre sus pasos para adentrarse por el bosque y dar un largo rodeo en donde encontraron varios claros y espacios abiertos que eran usados tanto para entrenamientos como para pasar un rato agradable a solas. Volvieron a llegar al principio de las escalinatas y comenzaron a caminar ahora a la izquierda. Lo primero que encontraron fue el Coliseo, pero siguieron adelante. Después había una larga explanada que también se usaba para entrenamientos o bien para festivales en los cuales todo el Santuario estaba invitado. Al fondo se encontraban algunas estructuras, en ellas se encontraba la armería porque, a pesar de que los combates de todos los Santos eran sin armas, a los soldados sí se les permitía el uso de lanzas y además habían espadas, arcos y demás para entrenamientos, porque todos debían saber cómo es que funcionaban si es que pretendían defenderse de ellas estando desarmados. Lo atravesaron para volver a internarse en el bosque.

Siguieron un sendero bien cuidado y adornado con esculturas y algunas bancas. Al final del camino se encontraba la Fuente de Atenea que era un templo dedicado a curar a los heridos. Básicamente hacía las veces de hospital y en la parte trasera se encontraba una laguna de agua cristalina, que era en sí La Fuente. Era venerada por sus propiedades curativas. A su alrededor habían jardines increíblemente bien cuidados y varias estructuras más pequeñas que eran cuartos en donde los heridos guardaban cama. Ahí es en dónde se habían encontrado los Santos Dorados cuando fueron traídos de regreso a la vida. El templo principal contenía un par de oficinas y privados en donde las curadoras vivían, la mayoría eran mujeres y algunas de ellas habían salido de escuelas de medicina de Atenas. Incluso tenían un par de cirujanas y dentistas, aunque en general la gente del Santuario seguía prefiriendo la medicina más tradicional. En caso de alguna lesión que requiriera muchas horas de cirugía y equipo especializado, los caídos eran transportados a hospitales en la ciudad.

Una vez que regresaron por sus pasos, llegaron de nuevo al claro y siguieron caminando por ahí. Se adentraron tan solo un poco en el bosque y desde ahí Saga le señaló el Campamento de las Amazonas. Eran cinco edificaciones de dos pisos dispuestas en semi círculo. Ahí se encontraban los lugares comunitarios de las Amazonas, como las cocinas y comedores. También ahí era donde vivían las y los futuros aprendices: niños y niñas de no más de cinco años y algunas doncellas que ayudaban a cuidarlos así como algunas Amazonas. Era esa también la escuela de esos niños y la "guardería", si bien ninguno de los Santos actuales tenían familia, había pasado en más de una ocasión, además las doncellas sí podían tener familia. Algunas vivían dentro del Santuario, aunque la mayoría tenían sus propios hogares en Rodorio, pero siempre eran bienvenidas a traer a sus niños a su lugar de trabajo y a dejarlos en la guardería en dónde se les enseñaba lo básico, como a cualquier niño pequeño de esas edades. Más allá se extendía un terreno largo, propiedad del Santuario, en el que se encontraban las chozas de las Amazonas. Eran cabañas pequeñas porque su finalidad era nada más el de proveer un espacio privado para aquellas Amazonas que lo desearan, pero la intención era que todas las actividades, fuera de dormir, las hicieran en los edificios dispuestos para ello. Ahí también se encontraba un edificio en donde se tenía un registro de todas las personas que habitaban esa parte del Santuario, así como una pequeña biblioteca privada en la que se guardaban tomos y tomos de historias de las Amazonas que habían servido a Atenea.

Siguieron caminando, más bosques se extendían frente a ellos. El Santuario no tenía un perímetro físico definido, pero todo mundo tenía una idea de dónde comenzaba y dónde terminaba. El mundo de fuera también seguía esos lineamientos para definir qué terrenos eran considerados como parte del Santuario. A últimas fechas habían habilitado una sección en la que se encontraban algunos equipos de "gimnasio al aire libre" y estaban considerando construir una alberca olímpica, pero habían muchos que se oponían a eso, porque, si querían nadar como parte de los entrenamientos, para eso estaba el mar. Como fuera, el lugar sí era visitado y usado, en especial para entrenar a los aprendices más jóvenes. A todo esto, había varios senderos por todo el Santuario que eran usados para caminar o bien para correr en entrenamientos.

Escondido entre algunos senderos perdidos, se encontraba el Cementerio del Santuario. Alfa prefirió no ir a pasear por ahí, con saber su ubicación se daba por bien servida, además empezó a invadirla cierta sensación de nerviosismo que no tenía idea de dónde venía dado que los cementerios nunca habían provocado ninguna reacción en ella. Lo atribuyó a que ya llevaban varias horas caminando. De todas maneras pudo notar que el Cementerio no se encontraba descuidado, pero sí bastante solo. Habían un par de guardias custodiando la entrada, más por respeto a los caídos a porque algo fuera a pasar por ahí, aunque sí era cierto que la última guerra contra Hades los había dejado un tanto paranoicos. Al centro del Cementerio se encontraba el Mausoleo en donde descansaban los restos de las anteriores encarnaciones de la Diosa, así como la de algunos Santos que habían demostrado el mayor grado de heroísmo. Probablemente, si no se le hubiera perdonado la vida, Seiya, el más reciente Santo de Pegaso, descansaría ahí.

Otra sección de bosque estaba frente a ellos. Ahí habían también algunas ruinas de templos que hacía mucho habían quedado destruidos y también algunas cabañas abandonadas que los aprendices más jóvenes y también los adolescentes usaban para esconderse de sus maestros. Y sí, algunos Santos también las habían utilizado para otras, ejem, actividades. Era en ese lugar también en donde se encontraban los dormitorios y cabañas de los Santos de Plata y bronce. Era un lugar parecido al Campamento de las Amazonas, pero este no tenía una "entrada" oficial. Se trataba también de 5 edificios dispuestos en semi círculo, y detrás las cabañas individuales. Pero estas no eran tantas como las de las amazonas porque los Santos preferían estar en los edificios principales en general. Además el espacio era más reducido porque el bosque era más cerrado en esa área, así que habían menos claros para construcciones.

Ya se encontraban cerca de la entrada oficial del Santuario. Ahí habían un par de edificios "administrativos". Era ese el lugar que llevaba el registro de todas las personas que entraban y salían del Santuario, así como de todas las personas que únicamente laboraban ahí. Tenía también una sección que estaba destinada a abogados y demás burócratas necesarios que lidiaban con la burocracia del mundo exterior. Todos los Santos nacidos dentro o fuera del Santuario tenían pasaportes e identificaciones que eran reconocidos por el gobierno, no solo de Atenas, si no de la gran mayoría de los países del mundo, con algunas claras y obvias excepciones, como Corea del Norte, por ejemplo. Todos los Santos también recibían educación de excelencia, y por lo tanto tenían derecho a continuar estudios especializados fuera del Santuario, si es que lo deseaba. Por ejemplo las curadoras que residían en La Fuente de Atenea eran entrenadas por las mejores maestras y doctoras y ellas mismas eran doctoras por derecho propio, por lo tanto, si querían seguir especializándose en alguna cosa, podían salir del Santuario y continuar sus estudios donde quisieran, ya fuera en Atenas o algún otro país. Del mismo modo, estudiantes de fuera podían hacer su servicio social dentro del Santuario, esto era especialmente notorio con los abogados. Habían siempre un desfile de estudiantes de derecho entrando y saliendo del Santuario, y se había dado el caso de un par de Santos que habían salido al mundo de fuera a estudiar derecho y habían regresado ya no como Santos, si no como abogados. Siglos atrás toda esa burocracia no era necesaria, pero en los tiempos modernos se había hecho necesario. El Santuario hacía tiempo que había dejado de ser un lugar que nadie estaba seguro si era verdad o mito, para convertirse en una realidad, en especial luego de la gran cantidad de propaganda que las Guerras Galácticas de la fundación Kiddo había traído al Santuario. De hecho muchas personas habían intentado adentrarse en el Santuario luego de todo aquello y por eso la seguridad se había reforzado. Invariablemente, cada semana habían turistas, no tan perdidos, que habían llegado al Santuario y esperaban ingresar y tomar fotos, o al menos tomarse la selfie en la entrada. Muchos ricachones del mundo habían intentado pagar cantidades exorbitantes de dinero con tal de entrar, muchos más habían intentado ganarse el derecho a entrar haciendo, o intentando hacer, donaciones y prometiendo el Sol, la luna y las estrellas y otros más habían intentado comprar terrenos dentro o muy cercanos al Santuario. No fallaban los drones que últimamente habían hecho su aparición y que era labor de los aprendices derribar. Uno que otro helicóptero había intentado sobrevolar el terreno también, y habían sido Saga, Kanon o Mu, los que se habían encargado de teletransportar a esas personas a lugares seguros, no sin antes aparecerse dentro de la cabina y darles un susto de muerte a los ocupantes. La tecnología había empezado a ser un problema en el Santuario, de ahí que ahora contaran con abogados y una sede burocrática.

Regresaron una vez más a las escalinatas de los Doce Templos y comenzaron a subir. Saga le pidió permiso a todos los Santos en su camino para mostrarle a Alfa los lugares en donde salía el pasadizo, y le contó que fue justo así como Kanon había llegado al Templo Principal durante la batalla de Hades, sin ser detectado. Una vez que llegaron arriba Saga le mostró la explanada en donde se encontraba de nuevo la estatua de Atenea, también le enseñó la biblioteca principal, y el despacho de Shion. Más o menos le contó en dónde estaban los privados y las numerosas habitaciones que se encontraban ahí arriba, porque los aprendices de Dorados eran los más jóvenes que llegaban al Santuario y a ellos se los ponía al cuidado de las doncellas del Templo Principal, por lo tanto también se tenían habitaciones para ellos. Además, también habían habitaciones para las Saintias, que eran la escolta privada de la Diosa y vivían ahí con ella. Salieron a la terraza principal del templo y desde ahí le mostró el camino hacia Star Hill. Luego se quedaron un momento en silencio contemplando todo el Santuario desde las alturas.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Saga luego de varios minutos de silencio.

—Sí. Es sólo que estoy cansada, sí recorrimos mucho el día de hoy y, estar aquí arriba, y haber visto todos estos lugares, como que me da una mejor idea de todo lo que me has contado. Además esa biblioteca principal se me hace extrañamente conocida, aunque probablemente sea porque se parece bastante a las otras que hay aquí. Y el Templo Principal es enorme.

—Lo es. Si hay algo que extraño de los tiempos en que fui Patriarca, es vivir en el Templo Principal. Pero no le digas a nadie que dije eso.

Alfa sonrió. Luego de un rato más comenzaron a bajar, ya caía la tarde y ambos morían de hambre.

Shion los miró bajar hasta que los perdió de vista. Por supuesto había notado el comentario sobre la familiaridad que Alfa había sentido con la biblioteca. Una ligera sospecha comenzaba a formarse en su mente.


	9. De los preparativos para la fiesta

Ya llegó, ya está aquí. Los preparativos para una pachanga porque, la neta es que me gusta escribir sobre pachangas, así que...

No es algo que vaya a cambiar el rumbo de las cosas, pero desde hacía tiempo tenía ganas de escribir algo así, así que espero que les guste.

Alfa Lázcares

De los preparativos para la fiesta

La familia Kokkotos había mantenido su palabra y, efectivamente, le mandaron una invitación a la boda de Elías. Le dijeron que podía traer a alguno de los amigos que le habían conocido, o bien, a ambos sin ningún problema. Kanon, por supuesto, no tardó ni un pestañeo en apuntarse. Saga no estaba del todo convencido, y empezó a poner excusas, que el entrenamiento, que las rondas, que si el Templo de Géminis se iba a quedar solo. Y no es porque las bodas no fueran lo suyo, en realidad no lo sabía porque en la vida había ido a alguna, Kanon sí, por eso quería ir, y Alfa había ido a varias, pero ninguna en Grecia. Lo de salir del Santuario en realidad no era problema, no eran prisioneros y podían salir cuando quisieran, en especial en tiempos de paz. Lo único que se requería de ellos era que avisaran para reorganizar las rondas y los entrenamientos de los aprendices o alguna otra tarea que tuvieran que hacer dentro del Santuario, pero en este caso la aprendiz era la invitada. Como usualmente los aprendices y Santos vivían todas sus vidas dentro del Santuario, era raro que alguno fuera invitado a algún evento del estilo, el único que había sido invitado alguna vez había sido Milo, porque el Escorpión tenía amigos hasta debajo de las piedras. En esa ocasión había llevado a Shura y a Aioria con él, porque no hubo manera de convencer al Hielito de que fuera. A últimas fechas, algunas de las doncellas que trabajaban en el campamento de las Amazonas también habían tenido una que otra boda, pero las Amazonas eran usualmente las invitadas y no los Santos de algún otro rango.

Además de la boda, también habría pronto un festival dentro del Santuario, se trataba de una celebración que pretendía honrar a las Amazonas que se encontraban ahí y también a todas las anteriores, al igual que a las Saintias. Era, mejor dicho, una celebración en honor a las mujeres del Santuario. Esto porque a últimos años reconocían que los hombres eran los que tenían el poder dominante allí, esto, a pesar de que era el Santuario de una Diosa. La verdad es que las mujeres habían quedado de lado, aunque eran ellas parte muy importante del mismo. Alfa ya había estado presente en la celebración del año pasado, porque, además, esa había sido la primera que habían tenido, sin embargo, en esas fechas, Alfa, a pesar de no ser nueva, no conocía a casi nadie, así que nada más había estado presente un rato y luego se había retirado al Templo de Tauro. Todo era demasiado nuevo para ella y se había sentido un tanto abrumada. Pero este año era diferente, ya conocía a muchas más personas y estaba dispuesta a ir. De hecho Vivien le había dicho que, este año, iban a hacer las cosas un poco diferentes, habían aprendido de los errores del año pasado. La celebración sólo duraba algunas horas, desde la tarde, casi al anochecer y hasta que las personas decidieran retirarse a dormir, pero en esta ocasión la idea era que todas las mujeres del Santuario, incluida Atenea, se reunieran en el Campamento de las Amazonas para tirar el chisme, bañarse, arreglarse, vestirse y salir todas juntas a la explanada. Las niñas del Santuario también estaban invitadas, al igual que algunas personas de fuera, como un par de jóvenes que trabajaban en el edificio administrativo. Los Santos de Plata y Bronce se harían cargo de los niños varones para así tener todo el campamento de las Amazonas dedicado completamente a mujeres. Unos cuantos días antes del gran festejo, las mujeres fueron a pasear por el campamento de las Amazonas, generalmente en grupos pequeños. Iban porque ahí se encontraba una colección de vestidos y atuendos típicos y no tan típicos que estaban a disposición de quien quisiera usarlos, siempre y cuando se los apañaran a tiempo. Alfa fue con Vivien y Dicro. Todos los atuendos estaban dispuestos en uno de los salones que hacían las veces de guardería y era una Amazona de Plata llamada Helena quien estaba llevando el control de los vestidos que eran seleccionados. Se quedarían todos ahí, pero la idea es que estuvieran apartados. Alfa se puso a curiosear todo lo que le ponían enfrente. Había ropa para todos los gustos, desde vestidos super elegantes hasta vestiditos que pretendían ser griegos pero eran muy cortos, muy escotados y muy transparentes, pero hey, para gustos, los colores.

—Si quieres impresionar a cierto gemelo, yo creo que con ese vestidito lo logras —le dijo Vivien a su amiga mientras ambas miraban uno de esos modelitos.

—Too much, amiga, too much, sí está bien que me gustan las mini faldas, pero las que me he llegado a poner no son transparentes. Sin mencionar que seguro me da neumonía con ese escotazo adelante y atrás.

—Ah, pero no negaste la parte de impresionar a alguien —le dijo la rubia con una gran sonrisa.

—No tiene nada malo querer verme bien, además, seguro alguien elige este vestido. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Vas a hacer que el Hielito prenda el aire acondicionado? —Vivien rió.

—Estábamos hablando de ti —le dijo con una sonrisa antes de seguir rebuscando entre los vestidos.

Como que de pronto Alfa notó que Dicro se había desaparecido. Le preguntó a Vivien pero la rubia sólo sonrió y le dijo que no tardaría en enterarse. Alfa enarcó una ceja, enterarse ¿de qué? Pero no hizo más preguntas y siguió revisando vestidos. Por fin dio con uno que probablemente se apañaría, pero quería mostrárselo a sus amigas primero. Levantó la mirada justo para ver que Dicro entraba de nuevo al lugar en el que estaban. Llevaba a una niña de unos 6 o 7 años de la mano. Le sonrió aunque con cara de signo de interrogación. Dicro entendió y se empezó a acercar a ella. Alfa volvió a colgar el vestido y Vivien se acercó también a ella.

—Alfa, creo que no conocías a este pequeño gran detalle de nombre Christian. Es mi hija. Christian, ella es Alfa, y es aprendiz de Saga de Géminis.

Ambas se miraron, Alfa intentaba con todas sus fuerzas quitar la cara de pregunta. Le sonrió a la niña y le ofreció la mano, que la pequeña tomó y le sonrió también.

—Mucho gusto, Christian, ¿vienes a elegir tu vestido para la fiesta?

—Sí, mi mamá me dijo que ya había visto uno para mí y me lo quiere enseñar.

Alfa sonrió y Vivien entonces tomó la palabra para saludar a la niña como si la conociera de toda la vida, y probablemente era así. Eso le dio oportunidad a Alfa de analizar un poco a la pequeña, sí, se parecía a su madre, pero también tenía rasgos que se le hacían extravagantemente familiares. Por ejemplo el color de su largo cabello negro azulado, un tanto quebrado y muy abundante. Y esos ojos, esa expresión la había visto en algún lado, aunque no sabía bien en dónde. Dicro la miraba con una sonrisa, sabía que Alfa iba a notarlo, pero mientras no le preguntara, y dudaba que lo hiciera, al menos de momento, no le contaría mucho. La suya era una historia un tanto… complicada. De momento se alejó para irse a buscar el vestido que había encontrado para su niña. Alfa también salió de su pasmo y regresó a buscar el vestido que había elegido. Todas se probaron los suyos y salieron a modelárselos unas a otras. Seguro serían un éxito.

Estuvieron ahí un largo, largo rato. Alfa pensó que ese tipo de ocaciones eran, probablemente, lo más cercano que muchas de las mujeres del Santuario tenían a irse de shopping, algunas cuantas sí lo habían hecho, pero algunas otras, en especial las mayores, se negaban.

De hecho muchas cosas habían estado cambiando con respecto a las mujeres del Santuario, por ejemplo las Amazonas ya no eran forzadas a usar máscaras en todo momento y todo lugar a menos de que así lo desearan. Por supuesto, la vieja regla de "o lo amas o lo matas" había quedado derrocada. Las que llevaban más tiempo eran, por lo general, las más reacias a quitarse las máscaras, pero, sorprendentemente, muchas Amazonas nuevas querían seguir usándolas por tradición, aunque no dudaban en dejarlas en casa cuando no estaban en entrenamientos. Las doncellas podían seguir usando los atuendos tradicionales o podían usar cualquier tipo de ropa que les acomodara, según su preferencia. Las Saintias eran quienes más apegadas seguían a las reglas de su clase. Todas ellas seguían usando atuendos tradicionales, aunque ellas nunca requirieron usar máscaras. No se separaban de Saori y vivían con ella en el Templo Principal, y nada más entrenaban entre ellas. Nunca se las veía rondar por el Santuario y rara vez salían de él. Todas eran jóvenes vírgenes en cuerpo y alma, porque, si había una cosa completamente prohibida para ellas, era enamorarse de un hombre (esa regla, si bien ya no lo era, las Saintias como que pretendían mantenerla, al menos por el momento, más adelante ya se vería). Debían estar 100% entregadas a su tarea como Saintias. Por eso era toda una novedad que estuvieran en una celebración como la que se llevaría a cabo, rodeadas de gente, pero a la vez era algo que no podían evitar, porque no podían dejar a Saori.

En cuanto a las demás mujeres, si bien ya no era por completo mal visto que tuvieran relaciones sentimentales con quién más les gustara, tampoco era del todo bien visto todavía, y eran en realidad pocas las parejitas que se dejaban ver por ahí. Unos de ellos eran Aioria y Marín, a quienes, luego de todo lo que habían vivido, les importó poco demostrar que ahora estaban juntos. Los siguientes en caer fueron Milo y Shaina, aunque ellos no duraron mucho tiempo. No terminaron mal y todavía eran buenos amigos. Luego Shura empezó a salir con una chica de Rodorio. Prácticamente nunca se les vio dentro del Santuario, así que algunos aún dudaban que hubiera sido real. Kanon había tenido varias novias, algunas del Santuario, algunas de fuera. Al igual que varios Santos de Plata, los de Bronce todavía eran muy jóvenes para andar en esas cosas, ellos sí lo tenían prohibido hasta que cumplieran la mayoría de edad, bueno, todos lo tenían prohibido hasta los 18 años, pero, por supuesto, se hacían de la vista gorda con las relaciones de quinceañeras mientras no causaran problemas. Además, los adolescentes suelen pensar ser más astutos de lo que en realidad son, así que cuando alguna relación del estilo se daba, era sabido por todo el mundo y todos contribuían al chisme, ejem, es decir, a mantenerlos vigilados. Con el ingreso de las aprendices de Dorados fue que las mujeres en el Santuario hicieron acto de presencia en el mundo de las citas románticas. Ya todos sabían de Dicro y Deathmask y, al parecer, un par más de ellas iban siguiendo los pasos. Helena, amazona de Plata, también había salido con un Dorado, con Aldebarán, ni más ni menos. Habían terminado antes de que Alfa entrara al Santuario, pero muchos les veían cara de que iban a regresar pronto. En fin, las cosas cambiaban en el Santuario, y con esta nueva vida que se les había dado, Saori quería hacer que fueran todo lo felices que pudieran mientras la paz se los permitiera.

Regresando a las tres amigas, Alfa les dijo que tenía algunos accesorios que les podía prestar y que quedarían muy bien con los trajes que eligieron. Les dijo que iría a su departamento por ellos y que se los mostraría el día de la fiesta. Salieron del Campamento de las Amazonas y se fueron cada quien a su respectivo templo. Cuando Alfa entró a Géminis, se encontró a los dos gemelos en la sala. Kanon desparramado en un sillón con el control de la tele en una mano y una cerveza en la otra y Saga sentado en otro sillón medio viendo la tele y medio leyendo algo en un iPad.

—¿Salvando al planeta Tierra, chicos? —les dijo cuando los vio. Ambos gemelos voltearon a verla y luego asintieron con la cabeza casi al mismo tiempo. —Se nota. Oigan, dado que están TAN increíblemente ocupados, ¿alguno de los dos podría hacerme el inmenso favor de llevarme a mi departamento? Pensaba ir caminando, pero como que ya me dio flojera.

Kanon volteó a ver a Saga.

—Llévalo a él, por favor, está empezando a aburrirse y ya sabes cómo se pone cuando se aburre —dijo Kanon, y ese comentario le valió un cojín directo a la cara por parte de su hermano.

—Para tu información, estoy leyendo noticias mundiales.

—¿Seguro que no estás jugando Candy Crush?

—¿Candy qué?

—Olvídalo, demasiada tecnología para ti.

Saga enarcó una ceja mientras Alfa exhalaba una risita.

—¿Me llevas, Saga? —le dijo Alfa con cara de cachorro mojado. Saga exhaló un suspiro y dejó el iPad a un lado.

—Vamos —le dijo y Alfa sonrió.

Un rápido viaje vía portal los llevó directo a la sala del departamento de Alfa. Ambos entraron en la recámara y Saga se sentó en la cama a observarla.

—¿Puedo preguntar a qué venimos?

—Busco unos accesorios que le prometí a Vivien, a Dicro y a su hija, que por cierto, no sabía que tenía, para que usen el día de la celebración. Además vine por unos zapatos que voy a usar ese día.

—¿No conocías a Chris?

—Nope.

—Dicro llegó al Santuario ya con su niña y la niña se pasa la mayor parte del tiempo en el Campamento de las Amazonas entrenando porque ella también es aprendiz.

—Definitivamente tengo que salir a que me pegue el aire más seguido porque no lo había notado, aunque bueno, cuando me reúno con las chicas usualmente ya es tarde y el tema de conversación suelen ser ustedes. Por cierto, ¿ya decidiste si nos vas a acompañar a la boda?

Saga se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama, viendo al techo. Alfa volteó a verlo, había estado rebuscando en unos cajones de su closet.

—Me da curiosidad, pero no sé si la suficiente como para ir.

—Vamos, al menos un rato. Además, si te aburres y te quieres ir, siempre te podemos inventar un pretexto y en dos segundos estás de regreso en tu templo. No eres como esos simples mortales que se tienen que fletar toda la fiesta y además el largo, largo camino de regreso.

Saga enarcó una ceja.

—No lo había visto de ese modo.

—Si te dijera la cantidad de veces que yo hubiera deseado tener ese poder para poder irme de ciertas fiestas a las que no quería ir, pero no me dejaron de otra… Vamos.

—No tengo absolutamente nada qué ponerme para una boda.

—Eso no es problema, no es como que la ropa te quede mal. Es más, deja encontrar lo que busco y vamos a pasear a la ciudad a ver qué te encontramos. Además así hago todo el shopping en un solo día. ¿Y te invito una cerveza cuando terminemos? —le dijo al ver que Saga la estaba mirando con cara de no saber qué pretexto ponerle o cómo hacerse para atrás.

—Okay, pero prefiero una copa de vino. O dos.

—Trato hecho. Y aquí están los accesorios que prometí —y le mostró una larga cadena de Plata, de esas que son como collares pero van alrededor de todo el cuerpo. Ese se lo prestaría (o regalaría) a Dicro, porque le parecía que su vestido podría usar un poco de brillo, además, tenía otro de ellos idéntico, pero más pequeño, que le daría a Christian. De ahí le había llegado la idea de hacerles esos regalos.

También llevaría unos aretes a juego con un brazalete para Vivien. Luego fue a asomarse a otra parte de su closet para sacar unos zapatos de tacón bastante alto, y con largas tiras que iban amarradas alrededor las piernas, al estilo griego. Metió las cosas en una mochila pequeña y luego se le quedó viendo a Saga quien, una vez más, enarcó una ceja.

—Tengo algo para ti —le dijo y fue a abrir uno de los cajones del tocador.

Rebuscó entre algunas cajas de joyería hasta que dio con lo que estaba buscando. Lo miró un momento con nostalgia y luego fue a sentarse junto a Saga en la cama y se lo dio. Era un reloj de plata. Saga lo tomó en sus manos y lo admiró un momento con una sonrisa. Era de su agrado. Volteó a verla y ella le sonrió.

—Póntelo, no me dejes en ascuas.

Saga le hizo caso y se lo puso. Luego se lo mostró.

—¿Te gusta?

—Me encanta. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué tenías un reloj de hombre entre tus cosas?

—Me enamoré de él a primera vista. Fue de las primeras cosas que compré por el mero gusto luego de empezar a trabajar con los Kokkotos. Sé que es un reloj de hombre y nunca lo he usado, pero me encantó desde el momento en que lo vi. Me queda increíblemente grande y no quise modificarlo, además de que si traigo reloj en la muñeca lo volteo a ver cada dos minutos, así que lo dejó como adorno a donde quiera que voy. Decidí dejarlo aquí en lugar de en el Santuario porque me llevé muy pocas cosas, pero creo que te queda bien, y lo puedes usar el día de la boda.

—Muchas gracias. En serio me gusta mucho. Toma. Guárdalo hasta el día de la boda y ahí lo uso por primera vez.

—Y así es como logramos que aceptes ir con nosotros —le dijo Alfa con una sonrisa mientras guardaba el reloj junto con las otras joyas. Y ya en eso fue de regreso a su tocador y sacó otra pulsera de plata, también de hombre, de otra caja de joyería. Ese se lo iba a dar a Kanon, tenía un pequeño pendiente con el símbolo de Géminis que casi se confundía con el mismo diseño del resto de la pulsera. También lo había visto hacía tiempo y lo había comprado sin ninguna razón. Ahora estaba complacida de haberlo hecho.

Poco tiempo después ambos recorrían las calles de la ciudad. No tardaron en llegar a una tienda de ropa. La boda no iba a ser especialmente elegante, comenzaría en la tarde, así que no buscaban algo muy formal, nada más adecuado para la ocasión. Saga no tenía ni idea de qué buscar, así que fue Alfa la que recorrió la tienda poniéndole ropa en las manos para que fuera a probársela. Luego de que al fin Saga se decidiera por un atuendo, fueron a la sección de mujeres en la que Alfa se probó también un par de vestidos. En realidad se probó nada más dos y salió con uno de ellos. Saga, por cierto, fue quien pagó, no más porque ese día estaba generoso.

A pesar de que no habían tardado tanto tiempo eligiendo ropa, cuando salieron de la tienda ya era de noche. De todas maneras Alfa le había prometido a su acompañante una copa de vino y pensaba cumplir, así que fueron a buscar un lugar en el cual sentarse, tomar una cerveza y un vino, platicar un buen rato y, finalmente, regresaron al Santuario cerca de las 11 de la noche.


	10. De festividades

Llegó la hora de la pachanga y, por cierto, ciertos fantasmas del pasado se le aparecen a Saga, así como hace un cameo una de las chicas de Chimaki. Como dije, este fic empezó a ser escrito antes de que Saintia Sho existiera, pero dado que ahora existe, no pude evitar usar la oportunidad de torturar a Saga, porque la verdad es que a todos nos gusta torturar Doraditos.

La buena noticia para él es que su primera tortura fuerte todavía está a varios capítulos de distancia. Por el momento todo es paz y tranquilidad en el Santuario, pero mi musa está despertando de su letargo y eso me pone muy contenta.

Por cierto, qué bueno que existe Google Earth, ya verán por qué en unos capítulos más.

Mientras tanto: enjoy.

Alfa Lázcares

 **De festividades**

La alarma del celular de Alfa comenzó a sonar a las 5 de la mañana. Al fin era el día de la gran celebración para la cual el Santuario llevaba semanas preparándose. Todo el Santuario estaba muy animado. Fuera de un par de celebraciones a lo largo del año, en general no había tantas fiestas que involucraran al Santuario por completo, así que esta sería muy especial. Alfa se levantó de un salto, porque si no, estaría tentada a regresar a dormir. Tenía sueño. No se molestó en bañarse, porque eso se haría ya más tarde en los alojamientos de las Amazonas, así que nada más se cambió de ropa y se amarró el cabello. Luego tomó la mochila en la que llevaba los accesorios para sus amigas y un poco de maquillaje, al igual que sus zapatos y salió del templo. Los gemelos estaban desayunando en la cocina, les hizo un rápido gesto de despedida y bajó las escaleras a la sala de batallas del templo en donde ya todas las demás aprendices estaban esperándola. En grupo terminaron de bajar las escaleras y se dirigieron al Campamento de las Amazonas. Ya ahí, poco a poco empezaron a llegar el resto de las mujeres. Saori se encontraba sentada en una mesa del comedor principal rodeada por sus Saintias. Todas tomaron asiento y comenzaron un desayuno para nada formal, algunas se habían ofrecido voluntarias para preparar la comida y todas se iban sirviendo unas a otras. Cada una pasó un momento a saludar a la Diosa y hubo muchas presentaciones, reencuentros y muchas muchas risas. Cuando terminaron de comer se organizaron para dejar todo limpio y una vez que estuvo eso listo salieron al bosque que rodeaba el campamento. Encontraron un lugar un tanto alejado y se sentaron en piedras, troncos caídos, columnas derrumbadas y en el piso. Saori fue a colocarse al centro y comenzó agradeciéndole a todas por el servicio que le habían prestado durante esos años. Les dijo que estaba muy feliz de que ahora hubiera tantas mujeres en el Santuario y esperaba que se apoyaran mutuamente. No quería que hubiera peleas, y sí, bien sabía que era prácticamente imposible que en un lugar tan grande todo mundo le cayera bien a todos, pero esperaba que los malentendidos se mantuvieran al mínimo. Les habló un poco sobre el pasado y sobre cómo sus anteriores reencarnaciones hubieran deseado que se respirara un ambiente tan tranquilo en el Santuario luego de las guerras pasadas. Les dijo que, si alguna tenía pensado empezar una relación sentimental tenían su bendición, que si alguna quería ser madre, ya fuera de manera natural o por adopción, también tenían su bendición y que esperaba que pronto hubiera más niños nacidos en el Santuario. También le pidió a cada una de ellas que se levantaran y dijeran su nombre y rango para que se conocieran, al menos de vista, y que ya llegaría el momento en que se conocieran más y fueran amigas. El año anterior todo esto no había pasado, nada más se había organizado un gran festín y Saori había dado algunas palabras frente a todos, pero ahora quería hablar especialmente con ellas y pasar un buen rato en su compañía dado que usualmente su mayor trato era con los Santos Dorados. Luego de las presentaciones regresaron charlando más animadamente al recinto, también empezaron a cantar. Fueron ahora a apañarse regaderas. Las que vivían ahí decidieron ir a sus respectivas cabañas en grupos pequeños para que hubiera regaderas para todas. Luego comenzaron a reunirse en grupos para arreglarse. Algunas, las que llevaban maquillaje, empezaron a ofrecerse a hacer maquillajes a las demás, algunas llevaban barnices de uñas y se ofrecieron a arreglar uñas, otras, quienes eran mejores arreglando el cabello, armaron sus estaciones de peinados. En sí, lo que se formó ahí fue una gran pijamada. También hubieron muchos snacks y algunas copas de vino, cerveza y ouzo para las que quisieran. Alfa fue una de las que se prestó a maquillar a quien lo deseara y tuvo bastante clientela. Algunas pusieron música y el ambiente era muy animado y de celebración. Incluso las niñas más chicas fueron peinadas y arregladas, aunque sin maquillaje, claro.

Fuera del Recinto de las Amazonas, los hombres se dedicaron a limpiar la explanada, algunos cocinaron el festín de la noche, algunos hicieron espacios y prepararon fogatas que serían encendidas más tarde. Pusieron mesas, sillas, un par de carpas por si llovía o había mucho sol, con ese clima nunca se sabía. Los Plateados y Bronceados que se ofrecieron a cuidar niños los llevaron al Coliseo y estuvieron largo rato ahí jugando con ellos. Shion y Dohko, los mayores, eran los que estaban encargados de dirigirlo todo, así que no podían sentarse un momento y estaban de aquí para allá supervisando. Cuando la mayor parte de los preparativos estuvieron listos, muchos empezaron a irse a sus templos y campamentos para comenzar a ponerse guapos para la ocasión. La idea era no tardarse mucho para relevar a los que se quedaron supervisando la comida y bebida y poniendo los últimos detalles para que así, cuando Saori y las mujeres aparecieran, estuviera todo listo y todos estuvieran presentes.

Cabe decir que a las mujeres se les estaba haciendo un poco tarde, porque bueno, habían muchas risas y chismes y se estaban divirtiendo de lo lindo. Además, cuando al fin estuvieron listas y arregladas, iniciaron una improvisada pasarela, en donde cada una de ellas lució el vestido que habían elegido. Saori estaba sentada al frente y las animaba a pasar entre risas, gritos (que fueron escuchados hasta la explanada y lograron que más de un Santo curioso levantara la mirada hacia esa dirección), piropos y aplausos. Algunas de ellas estaban ya un poco "felices", gracias al alcohol ingerido, que en realidad no había sido tanto, tampoco querían estar borrachas.

Finalmente, cerca de las 6 de la tarde, estuvieron listas. Se acomodaron en filas de acuerdo a sus rangos, con Saori a la cabeza, seguida de sus Saintias, en seguida las Amazonas de Plata, luego las de Bronce, enseguida las aprendices de Dorados y así sucesivamente hasta las niñas que iban al final, rodeadas por algunas aprendices mayores y las chicas que trabajaban en los edificios administrativos y doncellas de servicio. Dicro había decidido ir hasta atrás para ayudar a hacerse cargo de las niñas. Los hombres ya estaban todos reunidos, esperando. Nadie dijo nada, literal, el lugar se quedó en completo silencio cuando vieron a Saori en la entrada de la explanada. Los hombres hicieron sus propias filas y esperaron. Shion estaba al frente de todos los Santos, a mitad de la explanada. Saori enfiló hacia él con las mujeres a la siga. Se colocaron en filas frente a los hombres. Cuando todas estuvieron en sus lugares, los hombres, incluyendo a Shion, hincaron una rodilla en el piso, acto seguido las mujeres hicieron una venia y los hombres se levantaron. Shion y Saori fueron a colocarse a un costado, y entonces Saori pidió la atención de todos. Una vez más, los miró con una gran sonrisa en los labios. Les dijo lo agradecida que estaba por poder verlos ahí, reunidos, pero en tiempos de paz y para una celebración que esperaba se siguiera llevando a cabo. Les habló a los hombres sobre el valor de las mujeres del Santuario, de su importante contribución, les dijo que no eran inferiores, y que esperaba que se apoyaran entre todos, que se necesitaban mutuamente. Que hicieran lazos de amistad, o, si lo deseaban, de algo más, que fueran respetuosos y que no temieran dar y pedir ayuda cuando fuera necesario. A las mujeres les dijo que los hombres no eran el enemigo, que nunca lo fueron, que eran sus semejantes, porque iguales nunca podrían ser, que pedía respeto y equidad para todos. Que esta celebración no era por ser mujeres, sino porque era momento de reconocer el valor de ellas también, como no se había hecho en muchos años. Luego, con otra gran sonrisa les dijo "¡Que comience el festín!" Y todos estallaron en aplausos. Las filas se rompieron y los hombres corrieron a presentar la comida que con tanto esmero habían preparado. En sí podían haber pedido que el festín fuera hecho por el pueblo de Rodorio, pagándoles, por supuesto, pero muchos se entusiasmaron la idea de cocinar ellos mismos la comida y mostrarla a las mujeres, por eso habían decidido no comprar nada ya hecho. Hombres y mujeres empezaron a servir platos y vasos. Algunos se quedaron a dirigir la comida mientras otros se iban a comerla. Alfa estaba buscando con la mirada a sus maestros entre el mar de gente. Al primero que vio fue a Aldebarán quien se acercó a largos pasos a su alumna con una sonrisa, Alfa le sonrió también y cuando estuvieron frente a frente, el de Tauro le dio un gran abrazo. Alfa le sonrió de nuevo y le dijo que, por ahí, había conocido a alguien que tenía ganas de verlo. Alfa había sido quien maquillara a Helena y ella le había hecho algunas preguntas, como queriendo tentar el terreno, quería saber si Alfa le había hecho ojitos a Aldebarán o viceversa. Alfa le dio a entender que no, que tenía el camino libre y que seguro él se alegraría de verla. Aldebarán sonrió a medias, pero como que no se decidía a ir a buscarla. En eso llegó Kanon con Saga a la siga. Le sonrió ampliamente a Alfa, la tomó de la mano y la hizo girar sobre su eje mientras hacía un claro gesto de aprobación.

—Alfa, por los Dioses, ¿a quién queremos conquistar esta noche?

Alfa le dio una palmada en el brazo.

—No sé, hay mucho de dónde escoger, a ver quién se deja —le contestó con una sonrisa mientras lo saludaba, luego volteó a ver a Saga quién también le sonreía ampliamente. Fue a saludarlo a él también. Ninguno de los tres se veía nada mal, por cierto.

Entre los hombres algunos habían decidido usar atuendos tradicionales griegos, sobre todo los que eran de esa nacionalidad. Algunos otros habían decidido usar ropa típica de sus países (algunas mujeres también habían optado por eso), y otros más llevaban ropa moderna que iba desde lo casual hasta varios que se pusieron trajes completos. Los tres Dorados que estaban con ella habían optado por estilos semi formales. Saga se había dado otra escapada a la ciudad a comprar un atuendo para la ocasión y ahí se había encontrado a Kanon que iba exactamente a lo mismo. Terminaron con ropa similar pero en colores diferentes. La camisa de Kanon era negra, de manga corta y a medio desabotonar. La de Saga era blanca y de mangas largas, aunque también estaba a medio desabotonar. Se quedaron platicando ahí un rato y animando a Aldebarán a que buscara a Helena. Milo pasó por ahí a saludar a Alfa y a dejarles copas de vino a todos, aparentemente había tomado el papel de "emborrachador" oficial, como usualmente hacía. Muchas más bromas siguieron a Aldebarán cuando, además, Gabriella, Shaka y Shura se unieron a la conversación. A lo lejos, Alfa vio que había un grupito de mujeres haciendo revuelo, y notó que era Helena la que estaba al centro. Le dio un codazo a Kanon y le señaló esa dirección. Kanon no tardó en entender y empezó a bromear con más ganas. Pronto, ellos también estaban haciendo bastante bulla y el grupo de mujeres, como no queriendo la cosa, se había acercado lo suficiente como para poder empujar a Helena dentro del grupo de Aldebarán. Acto seguido todos, menos los dos aludidos, se alejaron corriendo para dejarlos en privado.

Saga, Kanon y Alfa se fueron entonces a ver qué había para comer, se sirvieron unos cuantos platos y fueron a buscar un lugar para sentarse, que resultó ser junto a Dicro, Deathmask, Marín y Aioria. Se unieron a la conversación que llevaban, y no mucho tiempo después, la mesa en la que estaban se llenó y todos comenzaron una animada conversación. Cuando terminaron de comer Alfa se levantó a ayudar a recoger platos, vasos y demás y junto con algunos más pusieron un poco de orden. Guardaron algunas mesas, algunos fueron a encender las fogatas dado que ya estaba cayendo la noche. La música comenzó quién sabe en qué momento. Las habilidades artísticas también eran alentadas y entre ellas estaba la de tocar instrumentos, así que, los que eran adeptos a ello, fueron por sus instrumentos y comenzaron a tocar, de pronto Alfa notó que, quien cantaba, no era otra más que Dicro. La celebración se animó todavía más cuando los menos penosos se levantaron a bailar. Alfa estuvo un buen rato ocupada ayudando a limpiar y lavar trastes con algunas de sus amigas y otros Santos que casi no conocía. Cuando terminaron regresó al lugar en donde había estado su mesa, pero ya la habían guardado, en su lugar nada más quedaban sillas, pero los anteriores ocupantes seguían ahí. Saga la vio acercarse y le sonrió, luego le ofreció su silla y le regresó su copa de vino. Alfa la tomó y se sentó a escuchar la conversación. Vivien, quien estaba sentada junto a ella, se le acercó al oído y le dijo "alguien no dejaba de voltear en la dirección por la que te fuiste", y le guiñó un ojo. Alfa negó con la cabeza y le dio un trago a su copa. Entre la gente que bailaba vio a Aldebarán con Helena, a Shion con Saori, y a Lena con Milo.

—¿Quién de ustedes, caballeros, o damas, me da igual, me va a enseñar a bailar? Porque tengo una boda en unas semanas y no quiero hacer el oso —

Vivien sonrió y volteó a ver a Saga, quien pretendía no haber escuchado nada. Kanon le ofreció la mano a Alfa y Vivien soltó una risita mientras ella misma tomaba de la mano a Camus quien se quedó congelado, no literalmente. Alfa aceptó la mano de Kanon, le regresó su copa a Saga y se fueron a la improvisada pista de baile. Saga volvió a tomar asiento. Vivien le sonrió mientras se levantaba.

—Yo que tú, aprendía a bailar —le dijo antes de arrastrar a Camus con ella a la pista.

Saga se quedó con una ceja enarcada mientras los seguía con la mirada. De pronto, Katya se apareció en su campo visual, iba junto a otro par de Saintias. Saga agachó la cabeza a las copas que tenía en las manos y no tardó ni dos segundos en moverse dos sillas a un lado para estar más cerca de la conversación que Shura, Mu, Gabriella y Deathmask mantenían.

Pasó media hora antes de que Kanon y Alfa volvieran, riendo todavía. Se sentaron junto a Saga, quien le regresó su copa a Alfa. Milo volvió a pasearse por ahí para revisar que nadie se estuviera "deshidratando". De pronto, otra chica apareció en el campo visual de Saga, una Santo de Bronce llamada Yuri, iba caminando sola hacia la mesa de las bebidas. Saga volvió a mirar con intensidad su copa, Alfa le lanzó una mirada curiosa y Kanon soltó una risa.

—¡Ah, los fantasmas del pasado! —le dijo en tono burlón a su hermano.

—¿Te callas?, ya van dos.

—Eso es nada más culpa tuya, hermanito —le contestó con una amplia sonrisa.

Alfa enarcó una ceja y decidió que mejor no preguntaba por detalles. Yuri no tardó en volver a pasar por ahí y a lanzarle una mirada a Saga, quien hacía su mayor esfuerzo por mirar a los ojos a Alfa mientras ella le hablaba. Alfa también sonrió, porque algo ya estaba entendiendo.

—Voy por algo más para tomar. ¿Quieren algo?

—Te acompaño —le contestó Saga y ambos se levantaron.

—So… Yuri?

Saga soltó una risa nerviosa, pero no dijo nada.

—Tampoco quiero detalles, gracias. ¿Vas a bailar conmigo?

—Lo mío no es el baile.

—Ay, por favor. Te vi el año pasado —Saga volteó a verla, se mordió el labio inferior y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Tan pronto se cayó la buena imagen que tenías de mi?

—Si con "buena imagen" te refieres a la del Santo serio y gallardo, sí, más o menos.

—Vamos a bailar, aprendiza, no vayas a creer que soy un ogro sin sentido del humor —dicho eso la tomó de la mano y se la llevó a la pista de baile.

La fiesta siguió de ese modo por las siguientes horas. Los primeros en retirarse fueron los Santos y doncellas que tenían a su cargo a los niños pequeños, seguidos de los que tenían turnos y rondas temprano. Los entrenamientos del día siguiente iban a quedar cancelados, porque, además, habría que limpiar el desastre que seguro quedaría en la explanada, pero no tenían la obligación de levantarse insanamente temprano, como era su rutina. Pero las rondas y las guardias no quedaban canceladas, así que, con todo el dolor de su corazón, algunos tuvieron que retirarse relativamente temprano. Los adolescentes tenían toque de queda, pero se les había extendido, por única ocasión hasta las doce de la noche, hora a la que, cual cenicienta, se habían tenido que retirar a dormir, junto con algunos adultos más que se asegurarían de que los adolescentes no intentarían seguir la fiesta.

A las 3 de la mañana terminó la música y nada más quedaron grupitos sentados alrededor de las fogatas, comiendo lo que había quedado del festín, platicando, y terminando sus bebidas. Los ocupantes del tercer templo fueron de los últimos en retirarse a dormir, cerca de las 5 de la mañana, junto con los ocupantes de Acuario, Leo, y Milo y Lena. Hacía un buen rato que Alfa había perdido de vista a Aldebarán, Dicro y Deathmask.

Como zombies, Saga, Alfa y Kanon llegaron al Templo, murmuraron un "buenas noches" unos a otros y se aventaron en sus respectivas camas a dormir.

Seguro habría varios Santos crudos a la mañana.


	11. De mi miedo a las alturas segunda parte

Ah, las ideas. Por fin me decidí a qué hilo voy a seguir para este fic, y toda la idea tomó forma en mi mente gracias a que... me gusta torturar a Saga. Ni modo. Luego se lo compenso con chocolate, supongo. O un buen whiskey. He estado escribiendo como loca sobre esas ideas y de hecho lo estoy escribiendo todo en desorden, según mi musa se inspira, pero no me quejo, al menos se está inspirando, y eso es algo que tenía un buen rato que no le pasaba. Pero todavía falta un poco de tiempo para llegar al embrollo mayor. Al menos algunas pistas les iré dejando en un par de capítulos más. Por el momento las cosas siguen tranquilas en el Santuario, y todavía tenemos una boda a la cual asistir y unos cuantos entrenamientos qué ver.

Pobre Saga, eso le pasa por ser mi Santo favorito.

Alfa Lázcares

 **De mi miedo a las alturas, segunda parte**

Habían ya pasado algunos días luego de la celebración. Por supuesto, la mañana siguiente había traído a muchos Santos crudos, pero ni modo. Así tuvieron que ayudar a limpiar y recoger todo y a dejar el Santuario como si nada hubiera pasado. Los entrenamientos y las actividades normales del Santuario se reanudaron hasta el día siguiente.

Saga había estado pensando en la manera de ayudar a su alumna con el tema "miedo a las alturas". Sí, había conseguido que la chica se moviera lo suficiente para salvarlo, y dado que ya lo había hecho una vez, no dudaba que, bajo circunstancias extremas, Alfa lo volvería hacer, podría retomar el control sobre su miedo y lograría pelear si fuera necesario, pero eso no era suficiente. Ella tenía que sobreponerse a ese temor, porque si no, tendría problemas. Le preguntó a Aldebarán sobre todo aquello y él le dijo que no sabía por qué Alfa tenía esa fobia, nunca se lo había dicho y había estado posponiendo el momento de ayudarla a superarlo, en primera porque no tenía mucha idea de qué hacer, y en segunda porque le había dado un buen susto la primera vez que la había llevado a entrenar cerca de un acantilado. La mujer se había puesto a temblar, llorar, murmurar incoherencias. Un ataque de pánico hecho y derecho. Cuando al fin logró calmarla, ella no pudo contestarle el por qué se había puesto así. Lo achacaron a una de esas fobias que la gente tiene, sin explicación alguna.

Así que otro día, Saga de nuevo la llamó y le dijo que tenían que encontrar la manera de ayudarla. Alfa básicamente le suplicó que no volviera a hacer un numerito como el de la vez pasada. Saga le dijo que no pretendía hacer algo similar de nuevo, al menos no por el momento. De todos modos la tomó de la mano y abrió un portal. Esta vez el portal los llevó a la cima del acantilado que daba a la última playa del Santuario. Se aseguró de no estar muy cerca de la orilla, pero sí lo suficiente para que pudieran ver lo que estaba unos metros más adelante. Alfa le aferró la mano.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó Alfa sin muchas ganas de conocer la respuesta.

—Hablar. Siéntate —dicho esto se sentó en el lugar en el que estaban. Alfa lo imitó. —No tienes idea de por qué le temes a las alturas.

—No. Siempre ha sido así. Lo raro es que no le temo a las alturas en general. Me puedo subir a un avión sin ningún problema. También he estado en edificios altos y no me he sentido mal. Vaya, mi departamento tiene un balcón y me gustan. He estado en Santorini sin mayores problemas. Mientras haya una barrera entre mi y el vacío estoy relativamente bien. Me sudan las manos y toda la cosa, pero no me da pánico. Es nada más cuando estamos en lugares como este en donde no me puedo sujetar de nada, no hay una barrera delante de mi. No sé. Siento que estoy cayendo y no hay nadie que pueda ayudarme. No hay más qué decir al respecto.

—Pero ahora sabes que no te va a pasar nada. Tienes un cosmo y sabes cómo usarlo. Gracias a eso puedes detener tu caída, puedes saltar desde aquí sin que te pase nada. No necesitas de una barrera física que te detenga, lo que necesitas está dentro de ti.

—Y racionalmente lo sé, pero… —negó con la cabeza y se quedó viendo hacia el barranco, como pensando en algo. Se mordió el labio inferior mientras Saga la observaba curioso.

—¿Qué pasa?

—A veces tengo un sueño. Siempre lo he tenido, desde que tengo memoria. Es uno de esos sueños recurrentes que no te dejan en paz.

—¿De qué trata?

—Estoy en un lugar como este. De hecho en un lugar muy parecido a este. Pero supongo que de estos lugares hay muchos en todas partes. El caso es que, estoy ahí, pero no soy yo, o al menos no me reconozco. Supongo que tenía como 5 años la primera vez que lo soñé y en mi sueño era una adulta, quizá de la edad que tengo ahora o un poco más joven, no lo sé. Estoy usando un vestido que no tengo. Y estoy en la cima de un acantilado que da al mar. Es de día, aunque ya muy tarde, de hecho el sol se está poniendo. No hay nubes en el cielo, hace mucho viento y las olas rompen con fuerza ahí abajo. Se escucha un estruendo cada que lo hacen. Y estoy llorando. No tengo idea de por qué, pero estoy llorando, y me siento sola, triste, traicionada. Como que no hay nada más en este mundo para mí —y sin notarlo siquiera, había comenzado a llorar. Saga le tomó la mano sin dejar de verla, ella pareció no darse cuenta del gesto, seguía con la mirada fija en el horizonte. —No sé cuánto tiempo estoy ahí, de pronto escucho que alguien llama mi nombre, aunque no es mi nombre. Nunca lo recuerdo al despertar, pero sé que una voz de hombre me llama y yo no volteo a verlo. Luego de eso es cuando sé que he tomado la decisión y salto al vacío. Y ahí es cuando me despierto. Tuve ese sueño durante años, luego dejé de tenerlo por mucho tiempo. Regresaron cuando vine a a Grecia. Eso es todo lo que puedo decirte de mi miedo a las alturas. Aparentemente les tengo miedo debido a un sueño recurrente que he tenido toda la vida.

—Quizá tienes miedo de que algún día vayas a tomar esa misma decisión.

—No. No creo. Nunca he tenido tendencias suicidas. No me imagino a mi misma en una situación tan… desoladora como la del sueño. Tan vacía.

—¿Alguna vez has hablado de esto con alguien?

—Sí. Con mi madre, varias veces, pero lo único que ella me llegó a decir fue que nada más es un sueño y que dejara de ver esas películas. Nunca he visto una película en la que alguien se suicide saltando de un acantilado, por cierto. Fuera de eso no, con nadie. Nunca he ido con un psicólogo, si es que te lo estás preguntando. No es como que esto alguna vez me haya impedido vivir una vida normal, y si no pienso en ello, ni siquiera lo noto. De todas maneras te agradezco lo que hiciste. Si bien tu método fue muy poco ortodoxo, te concedo que, al menos, así me di cuenta de que puedo moverme si la situación lo necesita, pero sigo sin querer acercarme al borde por cuenta propia.

—¿Confías en mi?

—La última vez que te dije que confiaba en ti, terminaste saltando por un acantilado, así que no estoy muy segura de confiar en ti cuando tenemos uno a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

Saga sonrió y se levantó, luego la ayudó a levantarse también. No le había soltado la mano.

—No voy a saltar. Confía en mí —y le tomó la otra mano.

Así, muy lentamente, comenzó a caminar a la orilla. Alfa tragó saliva con fuerza y respiró hondo. A cada paso que daban lo sujetaba con más fuerza, pero contrario a lo que se imaginó, Saga no llegó al borde, se detuvo como a un metro, y cuando estuvo ahí le rodeó la cintura con los brazos e hizo que ella se colocara delante de él. Alfa se aferró a los brazos que la sujetaban por la cintura y pegó su espalda contra el pecho de Saga.

—No te va a suceder nada —le dijo. —Nada más estamos aquí admirando el paisaje.

—Podíamos admirarlo perfectamente desde donde estábamos —rezongó ella en voz muy baja, porque no le salía a más volumen.

Había comenzado a temblar y Saga estaba seguro de que si no la calmaba al menos un poco, empezaría a llorar. Encendió su cosmo tan solo un poco para que lo sintiera, para que la rodeara y se sintiera segura. Alfa respiró profundamente un par de veces, sí, su cosmo la calmaba, pero de todas maneras estaban muy cerca del borde. Saga no cedió. Se quedaron ahí, sin moverse, un buen rato. Saga comenzó a hablar de las veces en que Kanon y él habían intentado escalar esa y muchas otras paredes similares. Siempre era un reto, ninguno de los dos quería perder, y con todo el dolor de su orgullo y su corazón, admitió que Kanon le ganó más de una vez en esas competencias. Luego, años después, cuando el resto de los Niños Dorados fueron lo suficiente mayores, Milo y Aioria habían empezado a hacer lo mismo, el problema era que los niños habían empezado a escalar cuando eran mucho menores de lo que él y Kanon lo habían sido, así que ese par de mocosos les habían dado una buena cantidad de sustos, en especial en aquella ocasión en la que habían intentado escalar la estatua de Atenea del Templo Principal. Con ese último comentario logró que Alfa dejara escapar una leve risa. Eso lo consideraba misión cumplida. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta del momento en que la joven había dejado de temblar. Saga se apresuró a abrir un portal justo a su lado. Quería terminar en ese momento, en el que ella estaba relativamente tranquila. Alfa vio el portal y luego sintió como él la empujaba suavemente en esa dirección. Aparecieron dentro de la Sala de Batallas de Géminis. Alfa exhaló un suspiro.

—¿Te sientes bien? —le preguntó el de Géminis mientras la miraba a los ojos.

—Estoy bien —contestó.

Saga asintió.

—Vamos a tener que regresar. Lo sabes. Tenemos que tener esto bajo control. Quién sabe, igual y lo logramos y un día terminas tirándote de un bungee —le dijo con una sonrisa y Alfa rió.

—Sí, seguro.

—Soñar no cuesta nada. Vamos, es hora de comer y me estoy empezando a morir de hambre —dicho eso comenzó a alejarse en dirección a los privados.

Alfa se quedó en su lugar un momento. Luego se dio cuenta. ¿La había estado abrazando? Todo ese tiempo en la cima del acantilado él la había estado abrazando y ella, la muy tonta, ni se había dado cuenta por el pánico que tenía. Ugh. Malditos traumas de la infancia.


	12. De bodas griegas

¿Alguien nota algo raro?

Lo raro es que se me olvidó POR COMPLETO poner el capítulo de la boda... OOOOPS!

Resulta que yo no voy enumerando los capítulos en mi archivo original, así que me voy guiando únicamente por los títulos. La buena noticia es que, la estructura de este fic no es completamente inmóvil, entonces el que no haya puesto este capítulo en realidad no afecta absolutamente nada, nada más que lo quería hacer porque desde hace mucho estaba yo traumada con escribir sobre una boda griega, punto. Dejavú, ¿qué no ya había escrito esto antes?

En fin, mil perdones, pero así son las cosas. Espero que no se me vuelva a olvidar poner un capítulo nunca jamás.

Alfa Lázcares

 **De bodas griegas**

Por fin había llegado el día de la boda de Elías. Alfa y los gemelos se levantaron bien temprano esa mañana porque tenían que estar en Mykonos temprano para encontrarse con la familia y empezar las celebraciones. No estaban todavía arreglados, cada uno tomó una una mochila con lo que llevarían para la boda y Kanon abrió un portal que los llevó a la isla. Una vez ahí caminaron por no mucho rato hasta que llegaron a la dirección que les habían indicado. La familia Kokkotos les había rentado un pequeño condo para que pudieran arreglarse con calma. Alfa les llamó para avisar que ya estaban en la isla, que iban a tomar un desayuno rápido y luego se arreglarían. Después de eso irían a la casa de uno de los tíos del novio, en donde toda la comitiva se reuniría. Efectivamente Alfa preparó un rápido desayuno para los tres mientras Kanon les contaba lo que, probablemente, sucedería en la boda, dado que él era el único que había estado en una. Después de lavar los trastes del desayuno, Alfa se apañó la master suite para bañarse y arreglarse. Los gemelos tuvieron que aventar una moneda para decidir quién usaría primero el segundo baño. Saga ganó así que Kanon se quedó en la sala viendo la tele hasta que su gemelo salió por fin. Alfa no tardó en bañarse, maquillarse y vestirse. Cuando estuvo lista salió a la sala con los zapatos en la mano, no se los planeaba poner hasta que fuera estrictamente necesario. Saga estaba ya en la sala, cambiando de canales a la televisión. Levantó la mirada y le sonrió cuando ella fue a sentarse junto a él en el sillón.

—Te ves muy bien —le dijo aún sonriendo.

—Gracias, tú también. ¿Le falta mucho a tu gemelo? Ya casi es hora.

—No creo. Aunque yo qué te puedo decir. Nunca lo he visto arreglarse para ocasiones especiales. Al menos no fuera del Santuario.

—¡Los estoy escuchando! —rezongó la voz de Kanon desde la habitación.

Saga y Alfa se rieron y volvieron a prestarle atención a la tele. Kanon efectivamente no tardó mucho tiempo más en salir, así que Alfa le mandó un mensaje a Arianna, la hermana mayor de Elías, para que le mandara la ubicación del lugar al que tenían que ir. En cuanto recibió la respuesta, los tres se pusieron en pie, y haciendo trampa, porque podían, Kanon volvió a abrir un portal que los llevaría a un discreto callejón cercano a la casa. Cuando estuvieron ahí Alfa se sentó en una barda a ponerse los zapatos y ahora sí, dieron la vuelta en la esquina. Habían ya muchas personas reunidas. Alfa estiró el cuello y no muy lejos vio a Arianna, sonrió y se encaminó hacia ella. La joven era unos 9 años mayor que Alfa y estaba casada, y por eso mismo, se había ido a vivir a otra isla, por lo que no había estado presente cuando Alfa fue de visita al restaurante de sus padres. Arianna sonrió en cuanto la vio y corrió hacia ella. Siempre había querido una hermanita y, al igual que el resto de su familia, había adoptado a Alfa como la hermanita que nunca tuvo. Alfa sí le había contado a ella que ahora era parte del Santuario. Se abrazaron y Arianna procedió a llamar a su esposo, que no estaba lejos de ahí, para que viniera a saludarla. Luego de eso Alfa presentó a los gemelos y Arianna le dedicó una sonrisita llena de dobles intensiones. Alfa negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía, luego le dijo "todavía". Ambas rieron. Las presentaciones y saludos siguieron durante los siguientes minutos, hasta que llegaron las personas a las que estaban esperando, un par de músicos que se encargarían de poner a bailar a todos durante el día.

Una vez que los músicos llegaron comenzó la fiesta. Los dos señores comenzaron a tocar mientras esperaban a las últimas personas que se unirían al cortejo. Finalmente estuvieron todos reunidos y comenzaron a caminar por las estrechas calles de la isla, llamando la atención de turistas y locales por igual. La música los guiaba y las letras de las canciones hacían que todos bailaran, cantaran y rieran. No les tomó mucho tiempo llegar al hogar de los Kokkotos de donde salió el novio, y una vez que estuvo con ellos, la marcha continuó, esta vez iban en busca de la novia. Si bien las casas no estaban muy lejos unas de otras, sí les llevó varios minutos trasladarse de un lugar a otro. Recogieron a la novia entre aplausos, fotografías y vitoreos. Los novios se tomaron de la mano y de esa manera caminaron de nuevo por las calles hasta que llegaron a la iglesia en donde se celebraría la ceremonia. Alfa y los gemelos tomaron asiento en las últimas filas. Ninguno de ellos era católico ortodoxo, obviamente. Alfa se la pasó mirando a las personas a su alrededor. Se fijó en Saga, quien, efectivamente, estaba usando el reloj que le había regalado. Llevaba puesto un traje beige con camisa blanca. Kanon también llevaba puesta la pulsera que le había dado. El traje de él era gris claro, también con camisa blanca, ninguno de los dos llevaba corbata. Alfa sonrió porque no se imaginaba a ninguno de los dos de corbata. La ceremonia duró poco más de hora y media. Al finalizar hubo muchas fotos, muchos abrazos, muchas risas y todavía más presentaciones. Salieron de la iglesia y la música volvió a comenzar. Esta vez el camino sería un poco más largo porque la recepción sería en el restaurante de la familia. Muchas personas más voltearon a ver a la comitiva y uno que otro se unió, básicamente porque eran conocidos de alguien y fueron invitados de improviso a unirse. Una vez en el restaurante fueron acomodados en sus respectivas mesas. Si bien la familia había contratado meseros y demás personal, los Kokkotos no dejarían que las cosas estuvieran completamente a cargo de alguien desconocido. Alfa volvió a sonreír y se levantó de la mesa para ir con ellos. Había trabajado en ese restaurante el suficiente tiempo, y también habían hecho bodas ahí, como para que supiera exactamente qué es lo que se tenía que hacer. Sin siquiera pensarlo comenzó a ayudar para darles un poco de tiempo a los padres del novio de socializar. Kanon y Saga la miraban sonriendo. Cuando fue hora de servir la comida los señores Kokkotos le pidieron que ya fuera a comer en su mesa, que no fuera tan aprensiva como ellos. Alfa rió pero les hizo caso. Los gemelos habían estado bastante entretenidos bebiendo, viendo a las personas y conversando entre ellos. De pronto Arianna y su esposo les hacían algo de compañía. Alfa tomó su lugar junto a Saga y este le ofreció una copa que ella aceptó. Casi había olvidado lo cansado que era arrear meseros y cocineros para que todo estuviera listo. Los ahora esposos hicieron acto de presencia de nuevo, habían estado en la terraza tomándose fotos. En cuanto ellos tomaron asiento comenzó a servirse la comida. Hubieron brindis, discursos y lágrimas, porque esas nunca pueden fallar en una boda. Al final de la comida Alfa volvió a levantarse a ayudar. Esta vez no tardó tanto tiempo en regresar con los gemelos. Cuando fue con ellos los llevó a la terraza en donde varias personas estaban. Les mostró la vista desde ahí y les contó un poco de lo que le gustaba hacer en sus días libres en la isla. Había vivido un año ahí. Al poco rato Elías fue a buscarla para que bailara con él. Arianna agarró a Saga y Ángela, la nueva esposa de Elías, agarró a Kanon y se los llevaron a bailar a la fiesta. No los soltaron durante un largo, largo rato. Alfa, además, bailó con el señor Dennis y tanto Saga como Kanon con la señora Rena. La fiesta duró por muchas horas más y Saga tuvo que admitir que se estaba divirtiendo y no le dieron ganas de escaparse, aunque sí salió con Alfa a la terraza un par de veces para platicar lejos del estruendo de la fiesta. Kanon se les unió también un par de veces, pero era bastante buscado por las mujeres de la fiesta para que bailara con ellas, y el gemelo no se hacía del rogar.

Se quedaron ahí hasta que el último de los invitados se fue y ayudaron a limpiar un poco el restaurante. Eran casi las 5 cuando terminaron. Se sentaron alrededor de una mesa a terminar los últimos tragos de vino y a contar las últimas historias. Amanecía ya cuando los gemelos y Alfa se fueron vía portal al condo. Al llegar, una vez más, se murmuraron un "buenas noches" y se fueron a dormir. Claro que Saga tuvo que taclear a Kanon para que no le ganara la otra cama. Kanon hizo un puchero y terminó por regresar a la sala, lo bueno es que el sillón era en realidad un sofá cama. No tardó en abrirlo y aventarse en él.

Por supuesto no pudieron dormir durante muchas horas, porque había que ir a la comida familiar. Al menos los tres eran buenos funcionando con pocas horas de sueño. Una vez más se levantaron, bañaron y arreglaron, para irse de nuevo al restaurante de la familia. Esta vez nada más la familia más cercana estaba presente. Tuvieron una comida tranquila y no pasaban de las 6 de la tarde cuando Alfa y los gemelos se despidieron.

Regresaron al Santuario a eso de las 7 de la noche. Tomaron una cena muy muy ligera y se fueron a dormir. Al día siguiente había que regresar a la rutina.


	13. De las peleas de prueba

No hay mucho qué comentar de este capítulo más que se me ocurrió de repente porque quería que hubiera algo aquí en medio y porque se me hizo una buena manera de juntar algunas ideas.

De nuevo, el Santuario sigue en calma, pero los problemas están ya muy cerca de comenzar. O al menos la presentación de algunos de los malosos de esta historia. Por el momento, espero que les guste.

Ah, y sí, sigo haciendo sufrir a Saga. Pero no todavía.

Alfa Lázcares

De peleas de prueba

Si bien a las actuales aprendizas de Dorados aún les faltaba un buen trecho que recorrer para obtener sus armaduras, de vez en cuando se hacía una suerte de mini torneos en los que los aprendices luchaban unos con otros, sin importar si iban a competir por la misma armadura. El único punto de esos torneos era que todos tuvieran oportunidad de poner en práctica lo que habían aprendido, de preferencia con personas completamente diferentes contra las que peleaban usualmente durante los entrenamientos. No era tampoco TAN diferente, los aprendices peleaban contra otros que estuvieran más o menos en su mismo nivel. Y ese era el día. Esos mini torneos se celebraban aproximadamente una vez cada 4 meses. A veces eran más seguido y a veces menos, eso dependía de la cantidad de personas que iban a participar y de las habilidades que sus maestros les estaban notando.

A las 10 de la mañana se juntaba a los primeros aprendices y todos los Santos se reunían en el Coliseo, junto con Saori, sus Saintias y el Patriarca. Todos empezaban de muy buenos ánimos porque, los primeros en hacer despliegue de sus habilidades, eran los aprendices de menor edad, es decir, los niños. Como aún eran muy pequeños, se los reunía nada más a que hicieran una muestra bajo la guía de sus maestros. Empezaron los pequeños de 5 años de edad, y, por supuesto, se ganaron muchos suspiros y aplausos. A continuación se presentaron los niños de 6 años, también haciendo sus primeras rutinas. Los siguientes eran los que peleaban por primera vez unos contra otros. También a ellos se les separaba por edades, pero sin distinción entre niños y niñas. Alfa estaba sentada en las gradas junto con sus amigas. Los Santos estaban en las filas superiores y acomodados por rango. Alfa le echó una mirada a Dicro porque su hija no tardaría en salir. Lena la tomaba de la mano y le aseguraba que le iría muy bien. La verdad es que Alfa estaba impresionada porque muchos de esos niños peleaban mucho, pero mucho mejor que ella apenas hacía año y medio. De hecho se estaba empezando a poner nerviosa porque no tenía ni idea de contra quién le iba a tocar pelear y estaba bastante segura de que algo iba a hacer mal y que iba a hacer el oso de su vida. Esa era la primera vez que ella iba a pelear. Como no llevaba siendo aprendiz tanto tiempo y empezó siendo ya bastante adulta, se le había permitido no participar. Además, a pesar de su edad, estaba a un nivel muy bajo y obviamente no la iban a poner a pelear con los niños.

—No vas hacer el oso —le dijo Vivien adivinando sus pensamientos.

—De eso no estás segura —le contestó Alfa y Vivien rodó los ojos y le dio un codazo.

Volvieron su atención a la arena, en donde, de extremos opuestos, salía la pequeña de Dicro, quien iba a pelear con un niño que parecía que había tomado mucha leche durante su vida porque estaba enorme. Alfa enarcó las cejas y tragó saliva. Disimuladamente volteó a ver a Dicro quien ahora aplaudía y gritaba porras a todo lo que daba, imitada por Lena. Los niños se saludaron rápidamente y no tardaron en liarse en seguidillas de golpes y patadas. Las porras de parte de todo el coliseo no se hicieron esperar. Si bien les faltaba aún mucha velocidad, y pocos de ellos sabían encender sus cosmos por más de algunos segundos, verlos pelear era igual impresionante, en especial para alguien de fuera. El niño se llamaba Alex y no tardó en levantar a la pequeña Christian del suelo y lanzarla un par de metros por el aire. Todas pudieron escuchar el gasp de Dicro, pero pronto comenzaron a animar a la niña a que se levantara, y ella lo hizo. Y tan pronto como pudo, le lanzó una seguidilla de patadas a Alex, haciendo que el pequeño retrocediera cada vez más hasta que lo dejó en el piso. Pasaron tres segundos y Alex no se levantó, la ganadora fue Christian. Aplausos y vitoreos siguieron el anuncio. Dicro quería salir corriendo a felicitar a su hija, pero no podía hacer tal cosa. Al menos no hasta que las peleas de los niños y adolescentes terminaran, que es cuando habría un pequeño descanso y entonces las peleas de los adultos darían comienzo. Las peleas infantiles no duraban más de cinco minutos, la idea era que los niños demostraran lo que habían aprendido hasta el momento, no para que alguno de ellos terminara noqueado, no todavía. Los siguientes en competir eran los adolescentes. Ellos eran separados entre los 12 y 15 años de edad. A partir de los 16 ya serían considerados adultos para pelear con cualquier otro adulto sin importar la edad.

Cuando por fin esas peleas terminaron, Dicro no perdió tiempo en salir corriendo en busca de su hija. Todas sonrieron. Probablemente ellas harían exactamente lo mismo de estar en su lugar. Alfa y Vivien aprovecharon para estirar las piernas, ir al baño y darle una vuelta corriendo al Coliseo, porque las siguientes serían ellas. Es decir, no iban a luchar una contra la otra, o al menos eso esperaban, aunque no tenían ni idea. Entre los adultos, la selección de contrincantes eran completamente al azar. Sí podían ver las peleas de los demás, pero tenían que estar conscientes de que, si ellos seguían, iban a tener que salir corriendo de entre las gradas, y preferían evitar el oso, mejor se quedaban en la parte de espera del Coliseo hasta que eran llamados y después podían ir a sentarse a las gradas a ver las demás luchas, a menos de que requirieran atención médica. Si bien esos enfrentamientos sí eran en serio, si alguien quedaba noqueado ahí terminaba la pelea o si bien alguien se rendía. Era incentivado que se detuvieran si sentían que ya no podrían continuar. Estos eran entrenamientos, no la cosa real, en la que sí se jugaban la vida. Accidentes graves habían ocurrido, pero se procuraba que las cosas no pasaran a mayores.

Las peleas comenzaron. Ya todos sentían que conocían mejor a sus compañeros, así que las porras no se hicieron esperar. Si bien ya no se los separaba por edades, se dividían entre los aprendices que iban por armaduras de Bronce, de Plata o de Oro. A últimas fechas no habían aún aprendices a Santos de Oro, los que estaban actualmente no tenían ni las más remotas intenciones de abandonar sus cargos en algún futuro cercano. Quienes no competían hacían estiramientos o corrían e intentaban calmar los nervios.

Pasó media hora antes de que la primera de sus amigas saliera a pelear. Fue Gabriella. Vivien y Alfa se miraron cuando escucharon el nombre de su amiga y se asomaron a ver el combate. Le había tocado pelear contra una chica de unos 18 años llamada Erika. Por suerte Gabriella no tuvo muchos problemas en su enfrentamiento con la chica. Al parecer Erika era un tanto tímida a la hora de pelear, así que le costó trabajo empezar el combate en serio, y para eso momento Gabriella ya la tenía bien medida. En 5 minutos la había derribado incontable cantidad de veces y en otros cinco la chica declaró ser la perdedora. Seguramente su maestro no iba a estar para nada complacido. Vivien y Alfa recibieron a Gabriella con abrazos y felicitaciones. Ella les dijo que las esperaría en las gradas.

Un par de peleas más pasaron antes de que fuera el turno de Alfa. La joven respiró profundamente cuando llamaron su nombre y salió con calma a la arena. Su contrincante era el equivalente de Alex pero con 15 años más. Era un tipo ENORME en todos sentidos. Se parecía, de cuerpo, a Cassios. Alfa no mostró ninguna expresión, pero por dentro estaba maldiciendo su suerte. Además, si mal no recordaba, lo había escuchado haciendo algún comentario del tipo de "¿de qué privilegios goza para ser entrenada por uno de los Santos de Géminis?". El chico, de nombre Roberto, la miró con una amplia sonrisa, que rayaba en lo lasciva,

En las gradas, Saga y Kanon suspiraron. Saga se llevó el índice a los labios y la miró fijamente. Kanon puso cara de circunstancias. No era que no le tuviera fe a la chica, pero ese tipo se veía en serio enorme y no le daba muy buena espina. Se recargó en su asiento y cruzó los brazos. Aldebarán esperaba que todos los entrenamientos con él le hubieran enseñado a la joven que, aunque su contrincante estuviera enorme, como él, podía hacer algo al respecto. También se cruzó de brazos, pero sonrió con la esperanza de que la chica lo viera.

Los contrincantes se saludaron y pusieron poses de defensa mientras esperaban la señal para comenzar. Y en cuanto la tuvieron Roberto se lanzó al ataque de manera tan sorpresiva que Alfa tuvo que contener el impulso de largarse corriendo. Pudo frenar su instinto a tiempo y comenzó a detener los golpes que el hombre le repartía. Era fuerte, pero no era tan rápido, en eso ella tenía ventaja. Lo malo es que el chico no tenía pinta de que se cansara rápido, y la lluvia de golpes seguía y seguía y seguía y Alfa lo único que podía hacer era detener y esquivar, detener y esquivar. Se acordó de Saga, seguro el hombre no iba a estar nada contento con su estrategia, o mejor dicho, con su falta de estrategia. Se concentró en la pelea. Estaba empezando a notar un patrón. Dejó que el chico siguiera con su lluvia de golpes unos momentos más y entonces algo hizo clic en su cerebro. Se dio cuenta de que todo lo hacía en series. Lanzaba cinco patadas izquierdas o cinco derechas o cinco puñetazos, todo lo hacía en series de cinco. No tenía ni idea de por qué lo hacía, pero era bastante evidente. Entonces pudo detenerlo, neutralizarlo y darle una serie de sus mismos cinco golpes. Naturalmente la reacción de él fue pensar que lo siguiente eran otros cinco golpes pero con el brazo contrario, porque eso es lo que él hacía, pero no. Alfa hizo algo completamente distinto, saltó por el aire y le dio una patada muy bien dada en la clavícula, lo que lo mandó varios metros hacia atrás.

Saga asintió con la cabeza y Kanon aplaudió, al igual que Aldebarán. Vivien se había estado comiendo las uñas y lanzó un grito de alegría. Alfa se mantuvo alerta, viendo cómo el hombre se levantaba con una sonrisa y corría hacia ella. Le lanzó una serie de patadas que ella detuvo y lo miró a los ojos. Estaba entrando a su mente, justo como había hecho con Saga para ver la forma del laberinto. Roberto lo sintió y eso logró desconcentrarlo bastante, no se lo esperaba. Nadie entraba a su mente. Nadie. Bufó. Pero Alfa lo había visto, había visto su ataque básico, también la técnica que estaba desarrollando.

—Shadow Claw? —le dijo Alfa con una sonrisa. Sabía que ese comentario lo iba a molestar, por eso se lo dijo.

El hombre arremetió con más fuerza y un poco más de velocidad contra la mujer. Nadie tenía idea del nombre de su nueva técnica porque, dicho sea de paso, todavía no estaba lista para ser usada. Pero él se sentía bastante orgulloso de su concepto y del nombre que le había dado. Era su secreto y ahora llegaba esta chica que no hacía nada por atacarlo, y se lo sacaba de la mente.

Alfa todavía no tenía su técnica desarrollada tampoco. Eso de leer las mentes era algo que hacía desde antes de llegar al Santuario, pero la idea era hacer una ilusión con ellas. Y eso todavía no lo lograba muy bien que digamos, pero tenía que hacer el intento, porque a fuerza bruta no le iba a ganar a este sujeto. Así que volvió a meterse en la mente de Roberto y rebuscó entre sus ideas, recuerdos y sueños hasta que dio con lo que quería hacer de su nueva técnica. A todo esto, la lluvia de golpes no se había detenido, y justo cuando Alfa sintió que estaba a punto de terminarse el espacio a sus espaldas, reunió su cosmo, miró al joven a los ojos y le mostró cómo ella ejecutaba el Shadow Claw en contra de él. Y él sintió el dolor y las garras atravesando su piel, músculos y entrañas, miró hacia abajo y vio un charco de su sangre, sintió como si lo hubieran cortado en pedazos y se dejó caer al piso. Alfa saltó y mantuvo la ilusión todo el tiempo posible. Escuchó a alguien contar 10 segundos y declararla ganadora. Quitó la ilusión y levantó la mirada. El coliseo aplaudía y vitoreaba. Saga, Kanon y Aldebarán se levantaron de sus asientos y también le aplaudían. Saga con más recato, mientras que Kanon hacía gestos de victoria. Nadie tenía idea de qué era exactamente lo que la chica había hecho, pero Roberto seguía a sus pies. Por lo que había visto, por el hecho de que la mujer lo hubiera leído de su mente y por lo que le parecía una burla a su técnica. Alguien lo ayudó a levantarse y se lo llevó. Alfa salió por otra puerta. Al igual que Dicro con su hija, ninguno de sus maestros pudo ir a felicitarla, no podrían hacerlo hasta que se terminaran los combates, pero sus amigas sí se le fueron encima y le pidieron a coro explicaciones sobre lo que había sucedido. Sin embargo ella no les dio muchos detalles, sabía qué había hecho y por qué, pero la técnica todavía tenía que ser desarrollada, y apenas pudo mantenerla algunos instantes. Sí, al pobre de Roberto le parecieron horas, pero todo había sucedido en segundos. Se limitó a contestarles que ya lo entenderían a su momento, pero mejor regresaban a las gradas y esperaban el combate del resto.

Vivien fue la siguiente en pelear y también fue la que quedó peor parada. Ganó su batalla por un pelo, porque la chica contra la que se enfrentó era porfiada como ella sola y no se dejó derrotar. El despliegue de técnicas de ambas no se hizo esperar y en varios momentos estuvieron a punto de declarar un empate, pero ninguna de las dos se detuvo hasta que Vivien, quién sabe cómo, logró noquear a su oponente. Todas quisieron salir corriendo a felicitarla, pero ella sólo les sonrió y les dijo que necesitaba ir a la enfermería.

El combate siguiente fue entre Dicro y Lena. Ellas dos solían entrenar a menudo y sabían las capacidades de la otra. Si bien Dicro no estaba ahí para ganar una armadura de Atenea, tenía que demostrar que estaba aprendiendo y que era capaz de portar su propia armadura como una digna guerrera. El caso de Lena era uno muy similar, y en parte era esa la razón por la cual terminaban entrenando juntas, pero el que pelearan entre ellas en este torneo sí había sido una coincidencia. A pesar de ser muy amigas no dudaron en hacer su propio despliegue de técnicas, la verdad es que se estaban divirtiendo y además las aliviaba pelear contra ellas mismas porque se conocían lo suficiente bien como para saber que su combate no se definiría por la fuerza, sino por la manera en la que aplicaran los conocimientos que tenían de la otra. Gabriella y Alfa no tenían muy claro a cuál de las dos le echaban porras, así que tiraron una moneda y así lo decidieron. Lena ganó por un pelo. Dicro se levantó del suelo sonriendo y le dio un abrazo a su amiga. Luego le dijo que la siguiente vez que entrenaran juntas no iba a dejarse ganar. Lena le dio un codazo y le aseguró que ella tampoco iba a dejarse ganar.

Luego del combate ambas fueron a ponerse algunos vendajes y regresaron al lugar en el que Alfa y Gabriella las esperaban. Todavía faltaban varios enfrentamientos. Ya estaba cayendo la tarde cuando el último combate sucedió. Para estas alturas el coliseo ya no gritaba y echaba tantas porras, pero ni modo, a nadie le gustaba ser el último en pelear y a varios les había tocado serlo, mejor mantenían el buen ánimo, no vaya a ser que los abuchearan si les tocaba ser los últimos.

Al final del torneo todos se levantaron de sus lugares, agradecieron a Atenea y ella les agradeció a todos y los animó a continuar con sus entrenamientos, en especial a aquellos que ya estaban próximos a obtener sus armaduras. Luego los dejó ir. Alfa salió del Coliseo con sus amigas, se preguntaba si debería ir corriendo a Tauro a buscar y agradecer a Aldebarán o si debía correr a Géminis a agradecerle a Saga. Por suerte ellos decidieron en su lugar, los tres Santos salieron del Coliseo y se veía a las claras que estaban buscándola. Vivien le dio un codazo a su amiga cuando lo notó. El primero en verla fue Kanon quien le hizo una seña a sus acompañantes y echaron a andar en dirección de Alfa y sus amigas. Cuando estuvieron cerca Kanon la abrazó y la levantó del suelo para luego girar con ella.

—Felicidades Alfa, lo hiciste MUY bien —le dijo el menor de los gemelos y luego la dejó en el piso.

Acto seguido Aldebarán también la abrazó.

—Te lo dije —fue el comentario que le hizo con una sonrisa.

Finalmente Saga se acercó a ella con una sonrisa y también la abrazó, luego, con bastante más emoción de la que había esperado demostrar le dijo:

—Le mostraste una ilusión. Y funcionó —Alfa asintió también sonriendo.

—No tengo ni idea de cómo es que lo hice exactamente, pero lo hice. Aunque no fue tanto una ilusión, o bueno, sí. No sé. Le mostré sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué era? —preguntó Kanon curioso.

—Una técnica que está desarrollando. Tiene serios problemas mentales, por cierto, le enseñé todo el gore que quiere lograr, con tripas desparramadas en el piso y miembros mutilados. Ew.

—Tenemos que empezar a concentrarnos en que desarrolles esa técnica. Funcionó probablemente porque él no estaba para nada preparado para recibirla, y porque eso de mostrarle todo el gore es bastante eficaz, en especial cuando el destripado es él mismo, pero necesitamos que lo potencies lo más que puedas. De todas maneras estoy orgulloso, Alfa. Kanon tiene razón, lo hiciste muy bien —dijo Saga y le puso una mano sobre el hombro, después la atrajo hacia sí y empezó a caminar hacia los templos, seguido de todos los demás.

Por el camino, más habitantes de los Doce Templos se unieron a la comitiva, incluido Deathmask que traía de la mano a Christian e iban en camino a reunirse con Dicro. Los ánimos estaban bastante altos en general en el Santuario, nadie había demostrado niveles bajos, y si bien siempre tenía que haber un ganador y un perdedor, los ganadores trataban de no hacer DEMASIADO alarde y a los perdedores se les incentivaba a seguir aprendiendo y mejorándose. Las peleas reales por las armaduras eran cosa sería, pero mientras, podían disfrutar de un sano espíritu competitivo.


	14. Sobre un Géminis VS una Tauro

¡Actualización doble!

Resulta que estos dos capítulos los escribí hace MILENIOS, okay, no, nada más hace como 8 años. Creo que fue de los primeros que escribí de esta historia y hasta hice un fan art al respecto que pueden encontrar perdido en los scraps de mi deviant, por si alguna vez les da curiosidad. El caso es que no es un capítulo largo, por lo tanto decidí subirlo junto con el siguiente porque van muy relacionados.

Por aquí ya empiezo a hacer sufrir a Saga, ya de mínimo le estoy dando un buen dolor de cabeza.

Espero que les guste.

Alfa Lázcares

 **Sobre un Géminis VS una Tauro**

Otro día de entrenamiento. Y por alguna razón Saga tenía más energía que de costumbre, o quizá Alfa estaba más cansada de lo usual. Se encontraban entrenando en el Coliseo. Como siempre, se habían apropiado de algún rincón y poco les importaban los espectadores.

Es que Saga llamaba la atención a donde quiera que fuese. Y ningún aprendiz o Santo de Bronce o Plata perdía la oportunidad de verlo entrenar. Ahora estaban más interesados porque nunca antes lo habían visto de maestro.

Así que ahí estaban, maestro y alumna concentrados en su pelea. Se notaba que las riendas las llevaba Saga. En múltiples ocasiones Alfa salió despedida por los aires, sólo para levantarse y volver a enfrentarlo. Y, como siempre, Alfa volvía a caer en las mismas mañas: evadir.

—¡No me esquives!

Y el ataque volvía a comenzar con mayor furia. Por algunos momentos la chica detenía, pero no fallaba, siempre terminaba por esquivar alguno. Alfa terminó en el piso, con un tobillo torcido gracias a un mal paso. Y todo por hacer lo que no debía.

—¡Mierda! —murmuró Alfa mientras se sujetaba el tobillo.

—Te lo dije. ¿Ya cuántas veces te lo he pedido? ¿Cómo tengo que decírtelo, Alfa? Todos los días es lo mismo: ¡no me evadas!

—¿Que crees que es tan fácil?

—¡Por supuesto que no lo es! ¡La idea es que lo aprendas!

—Lo estoy intentando.

—¡No lo parece! Te lo repito todos los días, sin excepción. Parece que le hablo a la pared.

—¡Ya entendí el concepto!

—¡Pues ponlo en práctica!

—¡Ya te dije que no es tan sencillo!

—¡Pues esfuérzate más!

Saga había subido el tono de voz y todo el Coliseo los observaba. Alfa se levantó, ignorando por completo el dolor de su tobillo.

—Óyeme, no me grites, no estoy sorda. Eso no te lo admito, ni a ti ni a nadie, ¿entendido? Y se acaba el entrenamiento de hoy —dijo Alfa con voz fría, luego comenzó a alejarse, cojeando.

Saga se quedó mudo y enarcó una ceja. El shock le duró unos cuantos segundos, pero reaccionó al fin. Dio tres largas zancadas para alcanzar a la chica y la tomó del brazo.

—Mira, alumna, el maestro soy yo. Soy tu superior y el que da las órdenes.

Alfa lo miró a los ojos. Saga estaba serio y tragándose su enojo. Pero el Santo había cometido un grave error: pronunciar la palabra "orden".

—Oblígame —le dijo y se soltó de Saga. —Anda, oblígame.

Saga apretó los puños y los dientes.

—A la mierda —dijo y se dio la media vuelta.

Alfa enarcó una ceja para luego continuar su camino. Saga volteó a las gradas y notó la gran cantidad de personas que lo habían estado observando.

—¿Y ustedes qué miran? ¡Se acabó el show! ¡Lárguense a entrenar, bola de holgazanes!

Y en menos de un parpadeo, todos se levantaron y se dispersaron. Al menos eso ayudó un poco al herido orgullo del Santo. Alfa sonrió con ironía, dado que lo había escuchado, pero siguió su camino. Kanon, que también estaba en el Coliseo, se acercó a su hermano.

—¿Ya logró sacarte de tus casillas? —preguntó con una amplia sonrisa.

—Cállate Kanon.

Pero el aludido soltó una risita, lo que le ganó una oscura mirada por parte de su gemelo.

—Ya, ya, ve a desquitarte con el rebaño de aprendices que me tocó vigilar hoy —dijo Kanon, le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro a su hermano y se fue en busca de Alfa.

Saga vio cómo intercambiaban algunas palabras, luego Kanon comenzó a ayudarla a caminar.

No hablaron en el camino a la salida del Coliseo. Una vez fuera, Kanon abrió un portal que los llevaría al templo de Géminis. Alfa llegó dando saltos al sillón, Kanon fue con la chica, se arrodilló frente a ella y le ayudó a quitarse el tenis, (Alfa se negaba a usar la típica ropa de entrenamiento) y ambos miraron el tobillo.

—Poco más y te lo dislocas —comentó Kanon.

—Sí, lo noté.

Kanon procedió entonces a aplicar un poco de cosmo.

—¿Mejor? —preguntó cuando lo soltó.

—Sí, gracias.

—Es una lesión común. Cuando yo tenía diez años no había semana en que no me pasara.

—Auch.

—Sí. Así que yo también me tuve que habituar a los regaños de Saga… y aprendí a hacer buenos vendajes. Hablando de eso, ve a darte un baño y luego te vendo el pie.

La chica asintió, ambos se separaron. Cuarenta minutos después volvieron a encontrarse en la sala. Kanon procedió a vendarle el tobillo. Luego ambos se fueron a la cocina a preparar la cena. O mejor dicho, Alfa cocinaba, Kanon cortaba, buscaba y le pasaba cosas: la cocina no era lo suyo.

Cuando Saga llegó al templo, las risas de los otros dos lo recibieron. Eso, claro está, no ayudó al humor que se cargaba. Fue directo a tomar un baño. No se reunió con ellos hasta que Kanon fue a avisarle que la comida estaba lista. Al llegar al comedor, se encontró con que Alfa estaba terminando de servir. La chica lo ignoró por completo. El ambiente durante la cena fue tenso. Kanon miraba a uno, luego al otro. Rodó los ojos, exhaló un suspiro y dejó su tenedor sobre el plato.

—Saga, quería pedirte algo —le dijo a su hermano.

Saga levantó la mirada.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Quiero que me cedas el entrenamiento de Alfa por un par de semanas.

Saga enarcó una ceja, en un gesto casi idéntico al que hizo Alfa al escuchar la petición. El Gemelo Mayor volteó luego a ver a su alumna.

—¿No quieres que te siga entrenando?

—Yo no he dicho nada —contestó ella.

—No fue idea de Alfa, si no cosa mía —intervino Kanon.

—¿Por qué quieres entrenarla? —preguntó Saga.

—Hey, no estoy criticando tus habilidades como maestro, pero sí he notado que llevan al menos una semana estancados en lo mismo. Creo que Alfa puede aprovechar el cambio de maestro. Y tú, te puedes olvidar de la rutina por una semana.

—Acepto —dijo Alfa.

Saga volteó a verla. La chica tenía una cínica sonrisa en los labios, muy parecida a las de Kanon. Saga exhaló un suspiro.

—Bien, toda tuya. Buena suerte.

Saga se levantó y se fue. Kanon miró a la chica.

—Ya se le pasará —comentó.

—El que está haciendo bilis es él, no yo.


	15. De cómo un géminis NO es igual a otro

¡Actualización doble!

Si estás empezando por aquí, entonces te saltaste el capítulo anterior en el que empieza el dolor de cabeza de Saga.

Nada más qué decir. Espero que me perdone por tratarlo mal.

Alfa Lázcares

De cómo un Géminis NO es igual a otro (aunque sean gemelos)

Al día siguiente, Kanon y Alfa salieron a entrenar. Kanon no la llevó al Coliseo, si no que fueron a un lugar apartado, en el cual Kanon y Saga solían entrenar cuando eran niños.

—¿Me vas a poner a demostrar? —preguntó Alfa.

Kanon sonrió.

—No, ya los he observado. Sé que tu problema, como por mucho tiempo fue también el mío, es esquivar. Créeme, sé cómo se pone Saga con eso. Así que, mientras logras dominar la técnica de detener golpes, te voy a enseñar algo para que Saga te deje en paz un rato.

—Me agrada la idea.

—Bien. Esto es un punto medio entre detener y esquivar —y el Gemelo Menor se puso en posición de combate, pose que Alfa también adoptó. —Bien, atácame en cámara lenta.

Alfa obedeció.

—Bien, lo que vas a hacer es esquivar el golpe y después, vas a usar el empuje que trae tu enemigo para neutralizarlo, así —y mientras hablaba, iba demostrando. —Ahora, tú tienes buenos reflejos, así que esto te puede servir. Tienes que analizar muy bien a tu contendiente para poder esquivarlo y usar su fuerza para derribarlo. Ahora, lo mismo a velocidad real.

La chica asintió, dio un golpe, Kanon la sujetó y la chica terminó en el suelo. Se sentó donde había caído y sonrió.

—Buenísimo. ¿Lo mismo con patadas?

Kanon asintió. Todo el entrenamiento de ese día y de hecho, de toda la semana, se fue en que Alfa perfeccionara la técnica.

Saga no se enteró de lo que ellos hacían en los entrenamientos. Y la curiosidad lo estaba matando. Por obvias razones no le preguntó nada a Alfa. Kanon se negó a decir nada, y fue él quien acompañó a Alfa a ver al Patriarca para dar el reporte de los progresos de la chica. Shion tampoco comentó nada con Saga.

Durante el entrenamiento con Kanon pasaron muchas mañanas alejados del Coliseo. Al de Géminis tampoco le gustaba estar ahí, y no porque le molestara que lo miraran mientras estaba entrenando, si no porque no le hacía gracia que lo vieran de maestro. Además todos en el Santuario sabían de la pelea entre su hermano y su ahora alumna, y no tenía ganas de escuchar los comentarios. Ella era buena entendiendo los conceptos de la pelea, aunque llevarlos a la práctica le costaba algo más de trabajo. Luego de los entrenamientos físicos Kanon solía contarle historias de sus propios entrenamientos y de las peleas que había presenciado de los demás para la obtención de armaduras, aunque muy poco había dicho de la suya. Luego de eso se quedaban platicando largo rato, acostados bajo la sombra de algún árbol. Regresaban ya tarde a Géminis a comer y si el gemelo tenía rondas, Alfa lo acompañaba. Si no, la chica iba a reunirse con sus amigas.

La primera amistad que había hecho dentro del Santuario había sido con Vivien. Luego vino Gabriella aprendiz de Virgo, y ella fue quien le presentó a Dicro, la aprendiz de Cáncer y Lena, aprendiz de Piscis. Las chicas solían reunirse en el bosque que resguardaba el recinto de las Amazonas. Si bien eran amigas de algunas de ellas como Marin, casi nunca se las veía juntas. Las Amazonas se sentían todavía un tanto cohibidas en presencia de las aprendices de los Dorados. Esa tarde, como siempre, estaban sentadas a la sombra de un gran árbol, platicando.

—Lena, tengo una enorme duda y necesito que la aclares —dijo Vivien con una sonrisa.

Todas voltearon a mirarla menos Lena, quien mantenía la vista pegada en el pasto a sus pies.

—Tú dirás —contestó la rubia en un murmullo.

—He notado que van varias noches que bajas de Piscis a un lugar desconocido, el cual, creo, es el templo de Escorpión.

Todas las miradas se clavaron ahora en Lena quien, a pesar de seguir con la mirada en el piso, tenía un bonito color rojo adornando sus mejillas.

—¿Yo? No, ¿cómo crees? Bajo nada más a caminar y tomar algo de aire.

—¿Por qué no caminas por los jardines de Piscis?

—Err...

—Lena...

—Sí, ya, okay, lo admito, he estado viendo a Milo.

—¡Ah! Picarona, ¿por qué no nos habías contado?

—No quería divulgarlo a los cuatro vientos.

—Pero ya no hay algún problema con que se vean en un plan de "más que amigos" —dijo Alfa.

—No en realidad —contestó Dicro.— Ya no hay una regla que lo prohíba, pero todavía no está del todo bien visto, es más el "escándalo"

—¿Hubo escándalo con Masky? —preguntó de nuevo Alfa con una sonrisa.

Los colores abandonaron el rostro de Dicro mientras el resto de las chicas sonreían.

—Eso es diferente. Él no es del todo mi maestro, nada más me ayuda a perfeccionar técnicas. El problema del Santuario es que no es distinto a cualquier otro lugar de trabajo: siempre se crean chismes y rumores. Si bien es cierto que algunos sí son bien fundados. De todos modos, nosotros fuimos a solicitar el permiso y la bendición de Atenea y Shion cuando decidimos formalizar nuestra relación.

—¿Les pusieron trabas? —preguntó Vivien.

—Pues no en realidad. Nos dieron su bendición y hablaron un rato con nosotros, pero nada malo. A mí me dio la impresión de que la señorita Atenea estaba complacida, como lo dijo en la fiesta, sí tiene la idea de que sus Santos empiecen a formalizar relaciones. Creo que le gustaría ver a todos casados y con hijos.

—¿Entonces cuándo formalizas con Milo, Lenis? —preguntó Gabriella. —Debo decir que me sorprende por todo lo que se dice del Escorpión.

—Lo que tenemos Milo y yo no se puede considerar todavía algo formal —contestó la rubia con una mirada un tanto melancólica, pero al mismo tiempo una sonrisa tenue iluminaba sus labios.

—¿No más es sexo casual? —preguntó Vivien con una enorme, y repito: ENORME, sonrisa.

—¡Vivien! —protestó Lena.

—¿Qué? Conociendo a Milo no creo que no más se reúnan a platicar de sus vidas. —Se defendió la otra rubia.

—¡Sí platicamos! Y vamos a cenar y reímos y... y... y...

—¿Nos acostamos? —preguntó Gabriella como que no queriendo la cosa.

—¡Sí! —contestó Lena sin pensar.

Todas estallaron en carcajadas.

—¡Ya lo admitió! —gritaron a coro entre risas.

Lena las miraba boquiabierta mientras intentaba en vano decir algo en su defensa. Cabe mencionar que no pudo hacerlo, así que se resignó a esperar que las carcajadas se apagasen.

—Muy bien Lena, ya era hora de que eso pasara. Con los ojitos de borrego que le pones cada vez que está frente a ti, me extraña que no haya pasado antes —dijo Dicro.

—Ay ya cállense que ustedes también tienen cola que les pisen —protestó Lena en un intento de hacerse la ofendida pero fallando por completo.

—Yo no —dijo Alfa.

Todas voltearon a verla con una ceja enarcada.

—¿Tu no? ¿Quieres decir que tú y Saga... no? —preguntó Lena.

—No.

—¿De veras no? —preguntó Dicro.

—No, en serio no. ¿Qué? No me digan que hay rumores de nosotros.

Las chicas asintieron con la cabeza. Serias como estatuas.

—Aaay... ¿Por qué no me sorprende? Pero no. Les juro que no. El mayor contacto físico que tenemos se da en los entrenamientos. Bueno, y cuando bailamos en la fiesta. Eso es todo. No hay nada de nada.

—Pero no me puedes decir que no le traes ganas —dijo Vivien.

—¡Claro que le traigo ganas! Por Zeus, tendría que estar ciega para no traerle ganas, pero no ha pasado nada.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Gabriella.

—Por el momento porque estamos peleados y no quiero saber nada de él. Antes porque apenas lo conocía y antes porque no nos dirigíamos más de media palabra.

Saga y Alfa no se dirigieron la palabra durante las dos semanas. De hecho, si podían evitar el mirarse, lo hacían.

A la mañana siguiente tendrían que retomar la rutina. Alfa se encontraba sentada en la sala del Templo con un libro entre las manos. Eran las siete de la noche. Kanon estaba en algún lugar del Santuario. Saga salió de su habitación en donde se había encerrado por las pasadas horas. Fue a la cocina por un café y de reojo vio a la chica. Alfa no levantó la mirada de su libro, aún cuando sí notó la presencia del Santo. Exhaló un suspiro y cambió de página. Saga se quedó un buen rato en la cocina, para cuando salió, la chica había arrumbado el libro en el piso y miraba al techo.

—¿Qué lees? —preguntó con una ceja enarcada.

—Shelling y Eschenmayer.

—Ah, filosofía alemana.

—Y bien opuestos. Y la verdad no estoy de acuerdo con ninguno de los dos. Y ya me aburrieron.

—Tienes que leerlos con un poco de humor, porque si no se hacen muy pesados. Además, hablan mucho de religión, y asumo que eso no es lo tuyo.

—Ni de lejos. ¿Qué hiciste estas semanas?

—Me quité un dolor de cabeza —contestó con una media sonrisa. Alfa rodó los ojos y le sonrió también.

—Me imagino. Sí, la verdad sí soy un gran dolor de cabeza. Y estaba de malas.

—Ni lo digas. Tampoco debí gritarte, tienes razón, no tengo derecho. Lo siento.

—Yo también. Perdón.

Se hizo un silencio. Al fin Saga fue a sentarse en el sillón junto a la chica y tomó el libro. —Entonces dime, ¿por qué motivos tienes ganas de asesinar tanto a Shelling como a Eschenmayer?

Alfa sonrió y comenzó a hablar.


	16. Del desarrollo de mi nueva técnica

¿Se acuerdan de que dije que ya iba a empezar a hacer sufrir a Saga? Pues el momento ha llegado. Perdóname, Saga, pero tú y tus problemas mentales son como una voz que dice: hazme sufrir. Y ni modo de no hacerlo. La buena noticia es que nada más le voy a dar otro trauma mental, uno más a lista, ¿qué más da?

Mándenle los hartos chocolates a este gemelo.

Alfa Lázcares

De el desarrollo de mi nueva técnica

Las semanas habían pasado, y la vida de aprendiz regresó a la normalidad. O al menos lo más cercano a normalidad que se pudiera esperar en un mundo como el del Santuario. Alfa no le dijo mucho a su maestro sobre lo que había aprendido con Kanon. Y Saga, a pesar de su curiosidad, se abstuvo de hacer preguntas. No se iba a rebajar a eso. Así que en realidad sí fue una sorpresa para él la nueva técnica que Alfa usó cuando volvió a pelear contra ella. No es que no supiera cómo defenderse, pero Alfa supo aprovechar su oportunidad. Además, Kanon también le había enseñado lo que debía hacer en caso de que Saga se repusiera rápido del "shock". Las batallas entre ellos dos seguían siendo una fuente de entretenimiento para todos, en especial luego de las semanas que habían pasado alejados. Sin embargo, iba siendo hora de empezar a tocar el tema de la nueva técnica.

Habían pasado incontables tardes repasando los detalles que iban saliendo sobre la nueva técnica de Alfa. Los primeros meses se centraron en mejorar sus habilidades de batalla y sus técnicas físicas, las siguientes semanas se fueron en desarrollar más sus habilidades mentales. Para eso pidieron un poco de ayuda a Shaka, quien los mantuvo varias tardes meditando, abriendo su mente, y, lo más importante, entrando en la mente de los demás. Eso era algo que ella ya podía hacer sin mayores dificultades. El problema era que, si su oponente se lo proponía, podía bloquearla. El trabajo de Shaka fue ayudarla a entrar y mantenerse en la mente del contrincante, no importa qué tanto quisieran detenerla. Así fue como pasaron todavía más días practicando una y otra vez el cómo hacerlo. Tomaron a varios conejillos de indias, al principio fueron las otras aprendices de los Dorados, luego siguieron un par de Amazonas que se ofrecieron a la tarea, ellas fueron primero Helena y luego Marín. Luego de pasar la prueba con ellas procedieron a convencer Dorados para ser los siguientes. El primero fue Kanon, dado que ella lo conocía y él sabía más o menos lo que podía esperar. El siguiente fue Milo, quien era un chismoso de primera y no quería perder la oportunidad de aprender algo nuevo. El siguiente fue Aioria y finalmente Aldebarán. Los últimos serían Shaka y Saga, dado que ella ya había podido entrar a sus mentes, la intención era que ambos se prepararan mejor para bloquearla. Cuando los dos Dorados estuvieron satisfechos con las pruebas superadas de Alfa, lo siguiente era representar para ellos lo que sea que estuvieran pensando, como las ilusiones de Géminis o las técnicas del rubio. Y una vez que ella logró hacer esas representaciones para ellos, fueron a mostrarle los resultados a Shion quien se mostró no del todo sorprendido, aunque sí bastante complacido. Les dio luz verde para seguir ahora con el siguiente paso, que era sacar a relucir los mayores miedos de sus contrincantes y representarlos para así ganar cierto control sobre ellos, o por lo menos, para confundirlos y detenerlos el tiempo suficiente para que ella pudiera ejecutar alguna técnica física que los detendría por completo. Ya llevaban varios días practicando y hablando de las cosas que podrían o no pasar. Saga entonces decidió poner en práctica la teoría.

Estaban en la sala de batallas del templo de Géminis. Empezaron meditando un rato, y, cuando ambos estuvieron listos, el de Géminis le dio la indicación a Alfa de que podía comenzar en cuanto se sintiera preparada. Alfa estaba nerviosa, sabía más o menos qué era eso a lo que le temía más el gemelo, porque algo había visto en esa primera demostración para Shion. Al final a Shion le había mostrado los pensamientos de otra persona porque Saga se había dado cuenta y la había bloqueado antes de que pudiera indagar más, y esta vez se esforzaría todavía más en repelerla. Ella respiró profundamente, se concentró y cerró los ojos.

Lo primero que vio fue a Saga en el Templo Principal, tan solo un segundo porque el gemelo se concentró aún más y la sacó de su mente. Alfa tomó aire solo un par de segundos y volvió a intentarlo. Esta vez lo vio en Star Hill, con una persona muerta frente a él. Se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Shion. Saga volvió a sacarla. Alfa no tomó nada de tiempo antes de volver a entrar a su mente, esta vez lo que vio fue a Atenea muerta frente a él, por un segundo pensó en que era parte de los recuerdos del gemelo sobre lo que había sucedido en la batalla contra Hades, pero no, era diferente, esta vez Saga era quien había matado a la Diosa. En ese momento sintió la confusión del gemelo y aprovechó el momento para sacar esas imágenes de la mente del hombre para proyectarlas a su alrededor. Ellos dos eran los únicos que podían ver lo que estaba pasando.

Todo comenzó con Saga vestido con la túnica del patriarca, como cuando Ares se había apoderado de su cuerpo, luego vieron las Doce Casas, Saga estaba recorriéndolas, en cada templo había un silencio que nunca existía. Al entrar en cada uno de ellos, los cuerpos mutilados y ensangrentados de los Santos Dorados. Era Saga quien los había matado y cada vez pasaba a mayor velocidad por los templos. En cada uno de ellos se detenía solo el tiempo suficiente para matar al Santo guardián. Uno tras otro, todos los Santos caían bajo el poder de Saga y nadie había podido detenerlo hasta entonces. Las aprendices también hicieron su aparición y Saga mató a cada una de ellas sin ningún reparo. Finalmente llegó al Templo Principal en donde Shion estaba frente a él junto con Dohko. Los tres se enzarzaron en una pelea, y Saga sintió un poder que no era suyo ayudándolo. ¿Ares? Poco tiempo después los dos Santos Dorados de mayor rango estaban muertos a sus pies. Levantó la mirada. Frente a él estaba Alfa enfundada en una armadura que ninguno de los dos había visto antes. Justo detrás de ella se encontraba Saori. Alfa comenzó a pelear contra Saga, logró asestarle un par de golpes antes de que el de Géminis la detuviera, la sostuvo por el cuello y la lanzó a un lado. La mujer terminó en el piso. De pronto la Daga Dorada estaba en las manos de Saga. Saori no se había movido. Vio que comenzaba a hablarle, que le pedía que se detuviera, que ese no era él, pero la Diosa se equivocaba, sí era él quien estaba haciendo todo aquello. No Ares, no algún otro dios vengativo, nadie más que él, y esta vez, no se iba a detener. No volvería suicidarse sin lograr su objetivo. Levantó la Daga y sintió el cosmo de la diosa expandirse y llegar a él. El cosmo de Saori lo envolvió e intentó detenerlo, intentó "curarlo", pero era en vano. Saga cerró el corto espacio que aún había entre ellos, y justo en ese momento Alfa se interpuso de nuevo. Le dijo palabras que él no escuchó, pero él, sin mayor miramientos atravesó a la joven con un golpe. Alfa cayó al piso y, sin perder un momento más, Saga enterró la Daga Dorada en el cuerpo de la Diosa.

Saga cayó al piso y Alfa detuvo la ilusión. El corazón le latía con fuerza y tardó un momento en poder ver lo que tenía enfrente, el Templo de Géminis, nada había pasado. Saga estaba de rodillas, respirando agitado con los ojos cerrados. Alfa se levantó de un salto y fue con él, le puso las manos en los hombros y le habló, pero Saga parecía no darse cuenta.

—Nada de eso sucedió. No has perdido el control y no vas a perderlo. ¿Me escuchas?

No, no la estaba escuchando. Pasaron varios segundos más en silencio hasta que Saga levantó las manos temblorosas y sujetó los brazos de la joven. Finalmente abrió los ojos y la miró. Alfa exhaló un suspiro de alivio.

—¿Estás bien? Nada de eso pasó. Ese es todo el punto de la ilusión, ¿recuerdas?

Lo único que pudo hacer Saga en ese momento fue asentir con la cabeza. No confiaba en su voz todavía. Esperaba que la experiencia no iba a ser para nada agradable, pero no tenía idea de que iba a ser tan efectiva ni que todo se iba a sentir tan real. No esperaba que pudiera afectarlo tanto, al menos no a él, quizá a un Santo de menor categoría, pero él debía haber podido detenerla, y no fue así. Lo intentó varias veces, pero una vez que estuvo sumido de lleno en las imágenes frente a él le fue cada vez más difícil concentrarse en la manera de detenerla y se había dejado llevar por lo que estaba viendo, sintiendo, podía oler la sangre, sintió los golpes que asestó a todos. Sintió la sangre de Atenea en sus manos, y lo peor de todo es que no había sentido ningún atisbo de arrepentimiento, y no estaba seguro de que eso fuera parte de la ilusión o si era obra de su propia mente.

—Saga, contéstame.

—Estoy bien —dijo al fin, aunque no estaba seguro de que en realidad lo estuviera. —Estoy bien —repitió intentando convencerse.

—Lo siento.

Saga negó con la cabeza.

—Hiciste exactamente lo que te pedimos que hicieras. Si esto fuera un examen habrías pasado con honores. Lo siento por el siguiente conejillo de indias que vaya a tener que pasar por esto.

Alfa exhaló una risa agria.

—Si sirve de algo, a mi tampoco me emociona la perspectiva.

—Suficiente entrenamiento por hoy. Vámonos.

No sin cierta dificultad ambos se levantaron. Luego subieron a la parte residencial del templo y cada uno fue a su habitación.

Ninguno de los dos salió el resto del día y a la mañana siguiente Saga fue a informarle a Shion que la técnica de Alfa funcionaba, y que el único detalle que todavía quedaba por definir era qué es lo que iba a hacer la chica una vez que tuviera al enemigo bajo su control. Shion le dijo que ese último paso dependería tanto de ella como del enemigo. Saga asintió e hizo una venia para retirarse, pero se volvió de nuevo antes de salir.

—En la ilusión… vi a Alfa como una Santia, no como un Santo femenino. No sé si eso tenga alguna relevancia, pero pensé en decirte.

Shion asintió pero no le contestó nada. Saga tampoco esperó una respuesta y terminó de salir del templo.


	17. De cuando me contaste tu historia

Pues resulta que Don Kurumada Sama Sensei decidió publicar al fin la primera parte de Origins en donde se supone que nos va a explicar el lío sobre Saga y sus problemas mentales. Resulta que siempre sí estaba poseído el gemelo, kinda sorta, más o menos. El caso es que a mí siempre me gustó la idea de que Saga estuviera poseído porque la onda de las personalidades múltiples nunca me gustó. El fandom siempre (okay, no SIEMPRE, pero desde hace mucho) se formó esta teoría de que era Ares el culpable y la verdad es que esa idea me gusta mucho. Bueno, pues este capítulo es uno, de nuevo, que fue escrito hace infinidad de años y ocupé la idea de Ares. Así que aquí lo tienen. Mi muy personal explicación de lo que hizo Saga y por qué lo hizo. Si tan solo Kuru hubiera publicado su historia hace muchos años jajajaja. En fin. Aquí se los dejo. Seguimos haciendo sufrir al gemelo mayor.

Alfa Lázcares

 **De cuando me contaste tu historia por primera vez**

Alfa terminó de subir las escaleras y se adentró en el Templo de Géminis. Pasaban de las ocho de la noche y había bajado a la ciudad a hacer unas compras de emergencia: llevaba una bolsa de papel en los brazos. Algunas luces estaban encendidas.

—¿Saga? —llamó al llegar a la sala.

—Aquí —el Santo salió de la cocina con una botella de agua entre las manos.

Alfa dejó la bolsa en la mesa de centro.

—¿Tienes algún plan para esta noche?

Saga enarcó una ceja, miró la bolsa y luego a la chica. Terminó por negar con la cabeza. Alfa tomó asiento y le hizo un gesto para que él también se sentara. El Santo ocupó el sillón frente a ella.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó al fin.

—Tenemos que hablar.

—¿De qué?

—De ti.

Saga sonrió con ironía.

—¿De mí?

—Sí.

Alfa sacó el contenido de la bolsa. Eran dos botellas de whiskey. La joven procedió entonces a abrir una de ellas, ante la mirada de Saga.

—¿Y para hablar de mí me piensas emborrachar?

—No hay manera que digas lo que tienes que decir estando en tus cinco sentidos.

Alfa le dio un trago a la bebida y se la pasó a Saga. Él la tomó, la miró, se encogió de hombros y también le dio un trago. Luego dejó la botella sobre la mesa. Alfa lo miró a los ojos.

—¿Hace cuánto tiempo fuiste Patriarca?

—Hace unos quince años.

—Con sólo quince años. Eras un niño.

Saga se encogió de hombros. Alfa volvió a tomar la botella y le dio otro trago. El Santo la imitó.

—Y hace casi tres años que volvieron a la vida. ¿Le temes a la muerte?

—Algún día volverá a suceder, no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo. Tampoco son sensaciones que me guste recordar, en especial bajo las circunstancias en que… morí —Saga volvió a tomar la botella y le dio otro trago. —Suena extraño, ¿no?: morí. Pero así fue, y en dos ocasiones.

—No puedo siquiera llegar a imaginarlo.

—No lo hagas. No es agradable.

—Pero la primera vez que te revivieron, antes de morir, te consideraron un héroe.

Saga sonrió con ironía.

—Y tú no te consideras tal cosa.

—No.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Alfa luego de dar otro trago.

Saga también tomó uno antes de contestar.

—Porque no hice nada extraordinario.

—¿Seguro?

—Hice lo que debía hacer.

—Tomaste tu propia vida para frenar al Dios de la Guerra. Te enfrentaste a tus propios amigos para salvar a tu Diosa. ¿Eso no te parece heroico?

—No considero el suicidio como un acto de heroísmo. Me enfrenté a mis amigos y maté a uno de ellos usando la más despreciable de las técnicas. Lo único que demostré en ese momento fue mi cobardía.

—¿Es así como te ves a ti mismo? ¿Como un cobarde?

Saga dio otro trago, luego asintió. Alfa dio un trago también. Se quedó en silencio un momento.

—Entonces lo que estoy pensando tiene fundamento.

Saga la miró y enarcó una ceja.

—Ares.

El joven le dio un par de tragos al whiskey.

—Todavía no estoy lo suficiente ebrio como para hablar de eso.

Alfa sonrió, tomó otro trago.

—Bien, no llegaremos aún a "eso". Pero permíteme preguntarte: ¿cómo fue? ¿Qué sentiste? Y no me refiero a las cosas que llegaste a hacer, sino a las sensaciones. El hecho de que alguien más controle tu cuerpo.

Saga dio otro trago mientras recordaba. Abrió la boca pero se lo pensó un poco más. Al fin asintió.

—Es muy extraño. Es decir, tú estás sola aquí —señaló su cabeza. —Eres una entidad, una consciencia. Ni siquiera tienes que pensar de forma consciente que quieres levantar la botella o dar un paso. En aquel tiempo… me sentía… invadido de cierta manera que no podrías imaginar.

—¿Estabas consciente?

—La mayor parte del tiempo: sí. Veía lo que estaba sucediendo y era frustrante. Tenía que usar una gran parte de energía para recuperar el control, y no siempre lo lograba, aunque no siempre lo intentaba tampoco. Y algunas veces prefería sumirme en un estado de inconsciencia. Aprendí a hacerlo luego de un tiempo —volvió a dar un trago y le pasó la botella a Alfa quién también bebió.

—¿Podías… escuchar los pensamientos de Ares?

Saga negó con la cabeza.

—No si él no quería que me enterara.

—¿Y él los tuyos?

—No si yo no quería… al menos luego de un tiempo. Al principio sé que de vez en cuando sí pudo escucharme.

—Pero había momentos en que podías recuperar el control, ¿no?

—Sí. Y no era fácil, pero tampoco tan complicado como muchos suponen.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un momento. Saga ya se imaginaba a dónde quería llegar la chica. El alcohol ya había llegado a su cerebro y su subconsciente gritaba porque al fin la joven hiciera la pregunta. El hombre tomó la botella, volvió a dar un par de tragos y se la pasó a Alfa. Ella lo miró a los ojos. Dio un trago. Se apoyó en el respaldo del sillón sin alejar su mirada de él.

—¿Por qué tú? ¿Lo sabes?

Saga volvió a sonreír con ironía.

—No tenía mucho de dónde elegir. Estábamos Aioros, Shura y yo. Y Shura era muy joven.

—¿Por qué no Aioros?

Silencio. Saga volvió a beber. Quería evitar la pregunta y no. Quería olvidar la respuesta. Quería mentir, pero no iba a poder.

—Porque Aioros no ansiaba, deseaba, ni quería el poder tanto como yo… y el hecho de que yo estuviera loco supongo que ayudó a la causa.

Alfa sonrió, bebió, le entregó la botella y lo observó mientras daba un trago. Saga la miró a los ojos.

—Haz la pregunta —le dijo.

Alfa bajó la mirada, jugó con sus dedos, se mordió el labio inferior y terminó exhalando un suspiro. Volvió a mirarlo a los ojos, luego se levantó de su lugar y fue a sentarse junto a Saga. El Santo miraba la botella que aún sostenía entre sus manos.

—Estuviste de acuerdo en que Ares usara tu cuerpo como contenedor para su alma.

Saga asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Cómo fue?

El joven dio otro trago, exhaló un suspiro mientras recordaba. Alfa tomó la botella y dio un trago.

—Sucedieron demasiadas cosas en muy poco tiempo. Shion nos habló a Aioros y a mí del próximo advenimiento de Atenea. Ese mismo día nos dijo que pronto dejaría su cargo. Atenea reencarnó y Shion eligió a Aioros como su próximo sucesor. Kanon entonces me habló de su plan para asesinar a la Diosa y yo lo encerré en Sounión. Ahora te diré algo: casi todo el Santuario, menos Atenea y Shion, creen en una mentira. Todos creen que no fui yo quien mató al Patriarca, sino Ares. La verdad no es esa. Subí a Star Hill como yo mismo. De verdad quería saber por qué Shion había elegido a Aioros y no a mí, siendo que yo era mayor y más poderoso. Me dijo que había algo en mí, algo que no le gustaba, algo a lo que le temía. En pocas palabras no confiaba en mí. Y tenía razón. No puedo llegar a explicar las cosas que pasaron por mi mente en ese momento. Cosas como que aquél hombre que consideraba mi padre fuera incapaz de confiar en mí cuando jamás le di motivos para dudar. El hecho de que fuera un viejo incapaz de ver la realidad. Sentí coraje, rabia, impotencia. Me sentí como un niño de cinco años. Pero sabía que no lo era. Así que lo maté. Yo. No Ares. Él no tuvo nada que ver con la muerte de Shion. Fui yo quien en un arranque lo asesinó, a sabiendas de que era una pelea desigual. Lo maté y cuando vi su cuerpo sin vida, por un momento al menos, no sentí arrepentimiento. Y Ares estaba enterado. El muy desgraciado llevaba años vigilándome. Años. Y yo nunca lo noté. Hasta más tarde esa misma noche. Fue la primera vez que oí su voz. Me dijo que yo era poderoso, que sin el Patriarca, yo podría ocupar su lugar. Un lugar que por derecho me correspondía. Me dijo que ser Patriarca era mi destino, que estaba escrito en las estrellas. Me dijo que juntos podríamos tener no sólo al Santuario, sino al mundo de rodillas a nuestros pies. Y acepté. Acepté no por las burdas promesas que me hacía, sino porque yo tenía la convicción de que sería capaz de dominarlo. Lo que quería era su poder, el poder de un Dios. Entonces sí sería invencible, mi poder combinado con el suyo. Tampoco me interesaba mucho la promesa de "tener al mundo a nuestros pies", yo sabía perfectamente que pronto Hades regresaría a esta Tierra y tenía la convicción de que nadie más que yo sería capaz de detenerlo. Atenea sería aún demasiado joven, ¿qué podría hacer una niña en contra del dios del Inframundo?, la respuesta es que nada. Por eso estaba consciente la mayor parte del tiempo. Porque cualquier cosa que Ares quisiera hacer, tendría que pasar por mí. Fui ingenuo. La verdad de las cosas es que es un Dios y tiene un poder inimaginable. Muchas veces se la puse difícil, pero muchas otras fui derrotado. Esa es la verdad de las cosas.

—Y por eso te arrepientes. Por eso cargas aún con la culpa de lo que sucedió en el pasado.

—¿Cómo no sentirlo así? Yo le di el pase a Ares, yo accedí por la misma búsqueda de poder por la cual había encerrado a Kanon en Sounión. ¿Cómo volver a verlo a los ojos luego de lo que pasó? ¿Cómo ver a nadie a la cara? ¿Cómo seguir portando la armadura de Géminis luego de todo aquello?

—Pero ninguno de los otros te culpó.

—Pero no saben toda la verdad. Conocen sólo una verdad a medias, matizada con una mentira.

—Shion conoce toda la verdad y sé que no te culpa. Y aún así, si lo llegó a hacer, ya te ha otorgado su perdón, ¿no es así? Lo mismo sucede con Atenea. Tienes el perdón de tu Diosa, y eso debería ser muy importante.

Saga asintió con la cabeza.

—También Kanon ya te ha perdonado, así como tú a él, ¿no? Me dijo que tuvieron una larga plática y que se habían perdonado el uno al otro.

—Así fue —contestó antes de dar otro trago.

—Pero el problema no es el perdón de los demás, sino el perdón hacia ti mismo.

—Eso mismo.

—¿Qué te lo impide?

Saga sonrió con ironía.

—Si lo supiera, ya hubiera buscado una forma de solucionarlo.

—Me parece que lo sabes. Quizá de una manera subconsciente, o tal vez no quieres decírmela, y está bien. Pero creo que sí lo sabes. Acéptalo. No para los demás, sino para ti.

Alfa se levantó. Para llegar a su habitación, debía pasar por detrás del sillón, cuando lo hizo, puso su mano sobre el hombro de Saga y le dijo al oído:

—Y si quieres, acábate la botella, pero la otra la dejas para otro día.

Saga volteó a verla, la tomó de la mano un segundo y sonrió.

—Gracias.

Alfa le respondió la sonrisa, luego lo dejó a solas y Saga se quedó ahí la mayor parte de la noche, y se acabó la botella. La chica tenía razón, sí sabía qué era lo que le faltaba para poder perdonarse, pero no estaba seguro de querer dar ese paso aún. ¿Por qué? Ni él mismo lo comprendía. O quizá sí lo comprendía, pero no quería terminar de aceptarlo. Habían muchas cosas dando vueltas por su cabeza. Cosas que lo mantuvieron despierto toda la noche, aún después de que la habitación en la que se encontraba empezara a dar vueltas. Se fue a acostar luego de ver el amanecer.

Durmió hasta tarde, hasta cuando al despertar los rayos del sol insistían en darle de lleno en la cara. Se levantó con cuidado, sólo para irse a tumbar al diván. Miles de hombrecitos martilleaban su cerebro. Cerró los ojos. Quería seguir durmiendo. Sus planes se vieron frustrados cuando escuchó que llamaban a su puerta. Murmuró un "adelante" y Alfa entró. La chica mostraba una irónica sonrisa.

—¿Resaca?

Saga abrió apenas un ojo.

—No se la deseo ni a Ares.

—Voy a ver a Vivien. Hay comida en la cocina por si te da hambre. Te dejo un súper Gatorade para la cruda y un par de aspirinas. Regreso al rato.

Saga asintió. Alfa salió de la habitación y él no tardo en destapar el Gatorade y tomarse las pastillas. Maldita sea la hora en que decidió que terminarse la botella él solo era buena idea.


	18. De pláticas secretas

Les dejo un mini capítulo para decir: feliz navidad, aunque un poco atrasada jaja, espero que se la hayan pasado chido.

Muchas gracias a las dos primeras personitas que se tomaron el tiempo de dejarme review. Se les agradece y aprecia.

En este capítulo vemos a dos viejos amigos chismorreando. Espero les guste. El próximo capítulo va a ser uno bastante más largo.

Alfa Lázcares

De pláticas secretas

Shion se encontraba en su despacho revisando unos viejos y empolvados libros. Tenía una buena idea del por qué la ilusión de Alfa la había representado como a una Saintia y no como a un Santo como el que se supone estaba entrenando para llegar a ser. Pero tampoco quería hacerse ideas. No tenía ninguna prueba más que una corazonada y la ilusión. En esos antiguos libros se encontraban las historias de las Saintias que desde tiempos inmemoriales estaban al servicio de Atenea. En general tendían nada más a llamarlas "doncellas", pero no estaban ahí nada más para servirle la comida o ayudarla a cambiarse ropajes. Estaban… o al menos deberían estar ahí, para ser la escolta más cercana a la Diosa. Aquellas chicas que no se separarían de ella por ningún motivo. Lo cierto es que toda la revuelta de Saga había dejado a la mayoría de las Saintias muertas y sólo a un par de ellas con vida. Por suerte se habían reclutado a algunas más por misma obra de Mitsumasa, pero esas niñas aún eran jóvenes y no conocían toda la historia de las mujeres a las que representaban. Dio la vuelta a otra página. Muchos de esos libros contaban leyendas y creencias que eran reservadas sólo para las Saintias y no estaba muy seguro de qué es lo que esperaba encontrar ahí. Unos golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

—Adelante —dijo al tiempo que cerraba el libro y lo dejaba sobre su escritorio.

Por la puerta se asomó Dohko quien sonrió y entró cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—¿Querías verme?

—Sí. Siéntate. Te quería hacer algunas preguntas.

—Tú dirás.

—Es sobre Alfa. Lo diré sin rodeos, ¿No notas algo extrañamente familiar en ella?

Dohko lo miró sin ninguna expresión por algunos segundos, luego se pasó las manos por el cabello y volvió a ver a su amigo.

—O sea que no soy sólo yo el que lo ha pensado.

Shion se mantuvo en silencio, instándolo a continuar.

—Sí, sí encuentro algo extrañamente familiar en ella. No sé exactamente qué es. Su presencia se siente…. conocida. Y mientras más desarrolla su cosmo, más familiar me resulta.

—Saga vino hace unas semanas a reportarme los progresos que ha logrado en el desarrollo de su nueva técnica. Va muy bien, según me dice. Pero eso no fue lo que más me llamó la atención. Me dijo un detalle al que, creo, ninguno de los dos le tomó mucha importancia, pero no he dejado de pensar en ello. Me dijo que en la ilusión ambos vieron a Alfa vestida con una armadura que generalmente está reservada para las Saintias.

—¿Crees que el destino de Alfa esté en ser una Saintia y no un Santo como todos esperan?

—No. No lo sé. No sería inaudito, y no es malo que una Saintia esté estudiando con un Santo Dorado y no por separado como usualmente se hacía, al menos hasta la revuelta de Saga, pero no estoy muy seguro de que eso sea lo que me mantiene ocupado. Eso y la familiaridad que siento con ella. No sé.

—Ah. Estás pensando en una reencarnación. Crees que Alfa es una Saintia que conocimos en el pasado y que ha regresado al Santuario.

—¿Suena muy descabellado?

—No. Es decir, tampoco es algo inaudito, en especial por ya sabes quiénes. Extraño quizá. ¿Has hablado con ella?

—¿Sobre esto?, no. Probablemente ella no tenga ni la más remota idea, y si es así, tampoco le veo caso, así como no he hablado con ninguno de los demás, pero me intriga. Quisiera saber quién es ella, o al menos quién fue, pero tampoco logro recordar a ninguna Saintia que yo haya conocido que tenga los poderes que ella tiene, o que haya mostrado inclinación para hacer lo que ella puede hacer ahora. ¿Crees que debería preguntarle a Atenea?

—No. Al menos no por el momento. Fuera de que ella pueda ser una posible reencarnación de alguien que conocimos en el pasado, por el momento no ha sucedido nada que requiera que esta idea se sepa. Podemos mantener cierta vigilancia sobre ella, pero por lo que he visto es nada más una chica que, hasta hace no mucho, era una mujer normal viviendo en el mundo de fuera. Si es la reencarnación de alguien, entonces me da gusto que haya regresado a su hogar, pero si ella no lo sabe, no veo por qué tendríamos que decirle. ¿Crees que algo vaya a pasar?

—Usualmente te diría que no, pero con esta generación todo puede suceder, como ya nos hemos dado cuenta. Creo que le preguntaré a las estrellas. De cualquier manera no pasará mucho antes de que tengamos que asignarle alguna armadura, y si en realidad la suya es la de una Saintia, me gustaría saberlo de antemano.

—Creo que eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer por el momento.

Ambos amigos se quedaron viendo, luego al libro que Shion había dejado sobre el escritorio. Sí, esta generación de Santos había traído consigo a más de una cara familiar para los dos ancianos amigos, pero por el momento ninguno de los reencarnados lo sabía y no tenían intención de informarles a menos de que ellos preguntaran o algo sucediera que requiriera que ellos conocieran esa información. Era mejor así, en particular para un par de ellos.


	19. De primeras misiones

¿Recuerdan que les dije que ya pronto les iba a presentar a los malosos de esta historia? Bueno, pues aquí tienen la primera presentación de uno de los malosos. La idea de este capítulo me vino porque desde hace años que estaba pensando en una escena en la que hay que ir a atrapar a algún malo maloso, la tengo básicamente por completo en mi mente, aunque voy a cambiar un par de detalles, pero el caso es que para llegar a esa escena, necesitaba esta. ¿Recuerdan también que le agradecí a Google por haber creado Google Earth? Bueno, eso porque el buscar y haber encontrado este pueblito fue una muy buena inspiración. El pueblo sí existe y sí lo pueden recorrer en Google Earth, así como los lugares que menciono. No me los inventé, sí están ahí, así que si quieren ir a darle una mirada se los recomiendo, porque el pueblito está muy bonito y hasta me dieron ganas de visitarlo, a pesar de que, antes de llegar a él cuando estaba buscando escenarios, no sabía ni que existía. También van a salir un par mas de lugares a lo largo de esta historia que Google Earth me ayudó a ubicar mejor para escribir esta historia. Bueno, pueden irse a recorrer la isla que mencioné para la boda también.

En fin, este capítulo está medio largo, porque no quería hacerlo en dos partes y porque tampoco es que esté TAN largo. Espero que les guste. No hay muchas patadas, eso sí, pero bueno, ya las habrá eventualmente.

De nuevo muchas gracias por sus reviews y por leer.

Alfa Lázcares

 **De primeras misiones**

Renegados. Nunca fallaban, siempre, en todas las generaciones de Santos se colaba algún grupo que aprendía todo lo posible y luego terminaban renegando de la Diosa e intentaban formar grupos para hacerse del poder del Santuario. En la vida habían logrado ser más que un pasajero dolor de cabeza, pero por esa razón siempre estaban en alerta y despachaban a los renegados tan pronto como se daban noticias de su existencia. Y esta generación, por supuesto, no había sido la excepción. El asunto de la revuelta de Saga no había ayudado mucho a la causa. El Santuario había estado sumido en cierto nivel de caos y descontrol que no había tenido en mucho tiempo. Muchos campos de entrenamiento tuvieron que ser cerrados debido a la cantidad de renegados que habían salido de ellos. Un buen ejemplo era la Isla de la Reyna Muerte, en donde Ikki había entrenado y en donde Guilty, su maestro, se había concentrado en entrenar a la mayor cantidad de rebeldes posibles. Sí, le habían dado fin a sus planes hacía ya mucho tiempo, pero ellos no habían sido los únicos. Desde que habían regresado a la vida habían despachado ya a varios grupos, pero tenían la sospecha de que nada más habían despachado a células menores y que el mayor instigador seguía oculto, moviendo sus piezas a la sombra, esperando quizá el momento oportuno para atacar. Por el momento no tenían demasiadas pistas, así que lo único que les quedaba por hacer era romper a esos grupos y traerlos de regreso al Santuario, ya sea para rehabilitarlos o para dejarlos una larga, larga temporada en los calabozos del Santuario (que por cierto Saga no le había mostrado a Alfa durante su tour, no lo había considerado del todo apropiado, así como no le había mostrado la cárcel de Sounión) hasta que escarmentaran.

Como ese tipo de misiones no eran especialmente complicadas, generalmente se asignaba a algún Santo con aprendices para que los llevaran a hacer "prácticas de campo", era un buen entrenamiento y lo más cercano a una pelea real que tendrían en un buen tiempo. Saga, al igual que varios de los Dorados, había estado siguiendo los pasos de un pequeño grupo y ahora que lo tenía bien en la mira, había decidido que era buen momento para ponerles fin. Lo habló con Shion y estuvieron de acuerdo en que se llevara a Alfa a esa misión.

Alfa estaba nerviosa, era la primera vez que en realidad haría algo dentro del Santuario, porque hasta ese momento, su único trabajo había sido entrenar y hacer rondas con sus maestros y rara vez sucedía algo durante esas rondas. Lo más que le había tocado hacer había sido sacar a algunos turistas no tan perdidos y unos cuantos adolescentes a los que les faltaba respeto y temor por el Santuario.

—¿A dónde dices que vamos? —preguntó Alfa temprano por la mañana mientras los tres desayunaban.

—A Skagen, en Dinamarca,

—¿Fueron a ocultarse al fin del mundo?

—Generalmente van a ocultarse a lugares remotos, no es como que les urja una visita del Santuario —contestó Kanon. —No va a ser muy difícil, un par de patadas a lo mucho y listo. De regreso y a los calabozos.

—¿Hay calabozos aquí? —preguntó Alfa y Kanon se le quedó viendo a su hermano.

—¿Omitiste ese detalle? —le preguntó.

—Se los iba a mostrar eventualmente. Qué mejor oportunidad que ésta.

Kanon evitó hacer mayores comentarios. No tardaron mucho en terminar de desayunar y cuando estuvieron listos Saga abrió un portal.

Aparecieron en una playa no muy lejana al pueblo, pero parecía estar en el medio de la nada. Saga prefería llegar así a ese tipo de misiones. No era plan de presentarse con un portal en el medio de una ciudad para que todo mundo pudiera verlos llegar, y menos aún para alertar a los renegados por el cosmo. Antes de ir le había pedido a Alfa que mantuviera su cosmo al mínimo posible, de nuevo, para no alertar a los renegados. Les tocó caminar durante un buen trecho para poder llegar primero al faro y luego a la ciudad. Saga no esperaba encontrar a los renegados caminando por las calles como si nada, pero siempre estaba la posibilidad, aunque seguramente se ocultaban a las afueras, probablemente acampando en alguno de los largos parajes que se extendían alrededor del pueblo.

Alfa estaba encantada. En la vida había pensado ir a Dinamarca, no era el primer lugar en el que pensaba cuando fantaseaba con destinos turísticos, pero la verdad es que ese pueblito tenía su encanto, era colorido y las calles pequeñas estaban llenas de actividad, al parecer muchas personas sí consideraban Dinamarca para sus vacaciones. Vagaron por las calles para hacerse una idea de cómo era el lugar y para estar ubicados en caso de que se presentara alguna persecución. Saga no tenía planeado actuar hasta entrada la noche, cuando la actividad disminuyera. Le dijo a Alfa que actuara como si fuera una chica normal de viaje, y para ella eso no fue nada difícil. Aún así estaba muy consiente de que se encontraba en misión, así que entre que pretendía prestarle atención a los sitios turísticos y entre que prestaba atención a las personas a su alrededor. Cerca de las 4 de la tarde habían recorrido ya la mayor parte del pueblo y regresaron a las calles más turísticas para meterse en un restaurante a comer algo. Eligieron un pequeño lugar de esos que tienen mesas afuera y ahí se sentaron a ver a las personas pasar. No habían llamado para nada la atención, cualquiera diría que eran nada más una pareja normal de vacaciones. Saga lo agradecía, en general tendía a resaltar más si iba solo y se quedaba viendo sospechosamente a todas las personas que pasaban.

—¿Algo te ha llamado la atención? —preguntó Alfa mientas revisaba su celular.

—No. Nada todavía. Creo que vamos a tener que ir de excursión a las afueras. Tenía la esperanza de que se sintieran confiados de su seguridad en este lugar.

—Probablemente sí lo estén, nada más no hemos dado con ellos —Alfa levantó la mirada y le sonrió. —Igual no me quejo si tardamos un poco más en encontrarlos.

—No te hagas ilusiones —le contestó Saga sonriendo también. Se sentía extrañamente relajado.

En ese momento llegó lo que habían ordenado así que pasaron los siguientes minutos comiendo mientras veían en silencio a las personas que paseaban. Pero la tranquilidad no les duró mucho tiempo. Alfa de pronto sintió una corriente como de electricidad. Muy sutil, pero notoria. Enarcó una ceja, se puso en alerta y volteó a ver a Saga quien asintió.

—Ve —le dijo.

Alfa se levantó y le dio un rápido apretón en la mano derecha, luego empezó a caminar como si se dirigiera a una de las tiendas que se encontraban cruzando la calle. La corriente que había sentido era un cosmo no muy entrenado y muy mal disimulado. Se concentró en dejar nada más un muy sutil rastro de su propio cosmo para que Saga pudiera seguirla, pero que no sería lo suficiente notorio para que esta persona se percatara. Se detuvo frente a una de las tiendas y miró por el reflejo a un hombre que venía caminando. No tenía mucha pinta de ser local, más bien se veía como un turista más, pero estaba segura de que de él provenía el cosmo. Siguió curioseando y el hombre no le prestó atención. Una vez que se hubo alejado varios metros Alfa comenzó a seguirlo. Miró un instante hacia atrás. Saga ya había pagado la cuenta y estaba empezando a seguirla.

Habían ya unos 20 metros de distancia entre ella y su presa, pero no le era difícil mantenerlo en la mira. Aún cuando el hombre dio la vuelta en una esquina. No tardaron en llegar al muelle y de ahí se dirigió a un lugar que tenía exclusivamente yates. Alfa siguió su camino, notando que el hombre se iba a un yate y se subía en él. Alfa caminó hasta la recepción de "Danish Yachts" y se detuvo. Pretendió curiosear ahí unos minutos y sacó de nuevo su celular mientras se recargaba contra una pared. Saga no tardó en encontrarla. Se acercó a saludarla como si hubieran quedado de verse ahí.

—En un yate —le dijo Alfa.

Saga asintió y la tomó de la mano, luego regresaron caminando por el lugar por el que habían venido. Se acercaron a la orilla y Saga le señaló algunos de los botes, nada más para pretender que tenían una conversación casual. Se dieron cuenta de que uno de los yates encendía motores y comenzaba a alejarse. Ese era en el que iba su sospechoso. Ambos lo miraron alejarse y cuando lo perdieron de vista se dieron la media vuelta para regresar a las calles de la ciudad.

—¿Plan B? —preguntó Alfa.

—Vamos a instalarnos a un hotel y ahí lo esperamos para ver a dónde va. Estoy bastante seguro de que nos va a guiar a sus amigos.

No tardaron nada en encontrar un hotel apenas a una calle de distancia del muelle y esperaban que el chico pasara por ahí en su camino de regreso. Obtuvieron una habitación con una ventana que daba justo en esa dirección. Alfa hizo guardia un buen rato frente a la ventana mientras que Saga se comunicaba con el Santuario por medios convencionales, es decir, por mensajes y Skype. Cuando comenzó a anochecer, Saga salió del hotel con el pretexto de ir a buscar algo para que cenaran y de paso ver si no había algún otro sospechoso cerca. No tardó mucho en volver. No encontró nada, pero al menos trajo la cena. Se instaló junto a la ventana con Alfa y ambos empezaron a comer en silencio. Al terminar, Saga se quedó junto a la ventana mientras Alfa se iba a tirar a la cama a responder algunos mensajes.

Eran las 12 de la noche cuando ambos volvieron a sentir ese cosmo torpe acercándose. Decidieron salir de la habitación y esperarlo ocultos en las calles del pueblo. Y tuvieron razón. Quince minutos después vieron a aquél sujeto doblando la calle que venía del muelle. Ambos se miraron y Saga le hizo una seña a Alfa de que no lo perdiera de vista mientras lo seguían en las sombras. Por suerte o por desgracia era una noche sin luna así que las calles estaban bastante oscuras y, además, vacías. Ya todo mundo se había retirado a dormir. Dejaron que el sujeto se les adelantara bastantes metros para no llamar su atención. Lo siguieron por varias calles, y, justo como Saga había pensado, seguro se dirigía a las afueras de la ciudad. De pronto el hombre dio vuelta y ambos se quedaron agachados en la esquina. Vieron cómo se dirigía a un estacionamiento y de ahí a un auto.

—Espero que tengas ganas de correr —le dijo Saga a Alfa y la mujer asintió.

El auto no tardó en salir del estacionamiento, Saga y Alfa comenzaron a correr detrás de él. La verdad no iba muy rápido, pero no tardaría en salir a la carretera. Una vez ahí aceleró. Ambos corrieron aún más rápido, pero no directamente sobre la carretera, porque no querían ser vistos, lo iban siguiendo por un lado, medio ocultos por los árboles. Pasaron a lo mucho 10 minutos en persecución. El auto dio la vuelta en un pequeño camino de terracería y por ahí otros 7 minutos. El sujeto bajó la velocidad y dejó el carro estacionado en el medio de la terracería. Luego se bajó y empezó a adentrarse en el bosque. Saga y Alfa lo seguían a una distancia bastante corta, pero el tipo ni por enterado. Al fin empezaron a escuchar voces y vieron no muy lejos una fogata y algunas tiendas de campaña. Al parecer a estos tipos les gustaba la vida al aire libre. Saludaron al recién llegado entre risas. Eran cuatro en total y de esos cuatro, dos estaban notoriamente ebrios. Alfa y Saga se agacharon cerca a ver lo que sucedía. El recién llegado, que ahora se enteraban que se llamaba Duane les dijo que había entregado el encargo a tiempo. Acto seguido se sentó con los demás y tomó la botella de cerveza que le ofrecían.

Durante los siguientes minutos se pusieron a discutir sus negocios, al parecer lo suyo era el contrabandeo de droga. Por el momento no habían dicho nada del Santuario, pero eso no era raro. De algún modo tenían que mantenerse esos renegados y las drogas siempre habían sido un negocio rentable, en especial para aquellos que se podían mover a mayores velocidades que los mortales comunes. Esto se estaba poniendo aburrido. Saga volteó a ver a Alfa y le hizo una seña. Ella asintió y se levantó de su lugar, luego, en completo silencio, dio un largo rodeo que la llevó al lado opuesto del que estaba Saga. Una vez ahí empezó a caminar con tranquilidad hacia el grupo de hombres. Todos ellos escucharon los pasos y se levantaron de sus lugares.

—¿Quién está ahí? ¡Muéstrate! —gritó el sujeto al que habían llamado Niko.

—Una damisela en apuros, nada más —contestó Alfa mientras seguía avanzando hacia ellos con las manos en alto.

Todos los hombres se le quedaron viendo y dos de ellos sonrieron ampliamente. Saga rodó los ojos y ahogó un exasperado suspiro. Hombres.

—¿Qué hace una damisela en estos lugares tan solitarios? —preguntó otro de los hombres, del cuál no sabían su nombre.

—Vi una fogata y decidí acercarme. ¿Tienen un porro? Me hace falta. También les acepto una cerveza —Alfa llegó a la fogata, aún con las palmas extendidas.

Ninguno de los hombres estaba del todo seguro de qué hacer. Por un lado era una muchachita que no tenía pinta de policía, guerrera o local. Por otro lado: ¿qué chochos hacía una chica como ella en el medio de la nada en ese extremo del mundo?

—Quieres fumar y beber con nosotros así nomás. Ese cuento no se lo traga nadie, querida. Dinos quién eres —preguntó el cuarto sujeto del que tampoco conocían su nombre mientras se le quedaba viendo de una manera extraña.

Alfa pensó que eso era raro, pero no le dio mucha importancia y negó con la cabeza.

—Si quieren la verdad se las diré: mi nombre es Alfa y vengo de parte del Santuario de Pallas Atenea Partenos. Y mi misión es llevarlos de regreso al Santuario como los guerreros renegados en los que se han convertido.

Varios de ellos sonrieron. Uno se le acercó.

—El Santuario te mandó a ti sola por nosotros. ¿Se le están acabando los guerreros a la Diosa? —le preguntó.

—No. Pero no creo que vaya a necesitar ayuda. No tienen pinta de haber entrenado en un muy largo rato, sus cosmos "disimulados" se sienten hasta Canadá.

Niko estaba a punto de saltar a agarrase a golpes con la mocosa, pero Duane lo detuvo.

—Quizá deberías considerar unirte a nosotros, somos un grupo mucho más divertido que los del Santuario y alguien que puede disimular su cosmo como tú puede sernos útil —dijo el sujeto de mirada rara.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no van a ser ustedes los que terminen trabajando para mí?

—Arrogante. Esa es una buena cualidad.

—Te equivocas, no soy arrogante, nada más hablo con la verdad. Ahora, ¿van a venir conmigo por las buenas o voy a tener que noquearlos primero?

Y sin esperar más tiempo los cuatro sujetos se le fueron encima. Alfa detuvo a uno, usó como escudo al siguiente y golpeó a otro. El último le lanzó la botella de cerveza que tenía en las manos y Alfa usó a su escudo para defenderse, luego lo usó de poste para sostenerse y darle una buena patada al tipo que le había arrojado la cerveza. El primero de ellos se levantó y Alfa no tardó en darle una seguidilla de golpes que lo dejó tirado en el piso, el de la cerveza corrió a ayudar a su amigo, Alfa lo agarró del brazo mientras le daba una patada al que seguía en pie. En menos de cinco minutos todos los hombres estaban tirados en el piso quejándose y un par a medio noquear. A ninguno se le había ocurrido encender sus cosmos, nada más se fueron a los golpes. Saga salió de su escondite y los miró, luego a Alfa y le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

—Te dije que estos iban a ser fáciles.

—Lo dijiste.

En ese momento Saga se comunicó vía cosmo con el Santuario y abrió un portal. Tomó a dos de los renegados por los brazos y Alfa tomó a los otros dos. Luego los 6 atravesaron el portal. Del otro lado varios Santos de Plata estaban reunidos para recibir la carga. Una vez que se los dieron, Saga volvió a abrir otro portal que los llevó de regreso al campamento. Apagaron la fogata y por medio de otro portal llegaron a la habitación del hotel que habían rentado. Tomaron las pocas cosas que habían dejado ahí y fueron a entregar las llaves. Se alejaron caminando por las calles de la ciudad hasta la playa, en donde Saga se aseguró de que no había nadie antes de abrir un portal más para regresar de nuevo al Santuario.

—Nada mal para tu primera misión fuera del Santuario —le dijo Saga antes de irse a su habitación.

—Nada mal —le contestó ella. —La próxima que sea a una playa en el Caribe, por favor.

Saga sonrió.


	20. De los renegados: parte 1

FELIZ AÑO NUEVO

Y espero que este año el caballerito de su elección los y las haga muy felices. Decidí dejarles esta actualización de regalo de Año Nuevo. A ver si así las musas se siguen inspirando.

En este capítulo vamos a ver más sobre los malosos de esta historia. Y si tienen Google Earth pueden ir a ver el lugar en el medio de la nada en el que está la guarida de nuestro maloso principal. De nuevo, no me lo inventé, el lugar sí existe. Ah, si tan solo Google Earth y Street View hubieran estado tan completos cuando escribía algunas otras historias...

En fin. Espero que se la hayan pasado chido en compañía de quienes más quieren, y si les tocó estar aburridos en una reunión aburrida como a mí, pues al menos les diré que sobrevivimos jajaja.

Feliz 2019

Alfa Lázcares

De los renegados: parte 1

Alessandro estaba sentado en el "despacho" de su guarida. Se encontraba en el fin del mundo, lo más cercano a su guarida en el medio de las montañas era algo que a duras penas podría llamarse "pueblo". Se trataba de Longyearbyen en Noruega. Habían muy pocas personas ahí, y por lo tanto no tenía que estar cuidándose de nada. Se había apropiado de unas cavernas que prácticamente nadie sabía que existían por estar en el medio de la nada, en lo alto de las montañas, en un paraje helado que no tenía nada de interés para nadie. Le acababa de llegar el informe de que algunos de sus aliados habían sido capturados por el Santuario de Atenea. Se pasó las manos por la cara. ¿En dónde tendría que buscar para encontrarse aliados que no fueran tan idiotas? Les dijo claramente que tenían que mantener un perfil bajo, que no usaran su cosmo para nada y que lo mantuvieran en el nivel más bajo posible. Pero no. Aquellos renegados hacían lo que les venía en gana y este era el resultado. Ya habían varios grupos que habían sido capturados de manera similar. Si seguían cayendo como moscas le iba a ser difícil juntar un ejército lo suficiente grande para sus propósitos, los cuales eran, por supuesto, derrocar a la Diosa y hacerse con el poder del Santuario.

Cabe mencionar que todavía no tenía mucha idea de cómo lo iba lograr, nada más tenía una corazonada que le decía que sus recuerdos podrían ayudar a la causa. Estaba intentando juntar a la mayor parte de gente posible sin importar si tenían o no los recuerdos, aunque, por supuesto, lo que más le interesaba eran aquellos que los tenían. El problema estaba en que era difícil encontrarlos. No podían ser tan pocos, pero tenía que buscarlos bien, y si no tenía a la gente suficiente para ayudarlo a buscarlos, entonces eso le iba a tomar más tiempo del que esperaba.

Por el momento se dedicaba a entrenar y a, él mismo, seguir reclutando seguidores. Además tenía una ventaja, esas antiguas cavernas habían sido selladas hacía mucho tiempo por los dioses y el cosmo de todos era anulado una vez que ponían un pie dentro de ellas. A menos, claro, de que se contara con una protección especial, y esa era un sello de algún Olímpico. Él tenía en su poder uno. Lo había obtenido del Santuario de Atenea, porque sí, en su momento él también había sido un Santo.

Había entrenado y ganado su armadura en uno de los campos de entrenamiento fuera del Santuario, y sí, había sido entrenado también por un Santo renegado que estaba a favor del poder de Ares y en consecuencia de la revuelta de Saga. Una vez que obtuvo su armadura fue a presentarle sus respetos al Dios de la Guerra, y este le había dicho que se preparara porque la guerra estaba pronta a comenzar. Alessandro no era idiota y sabía que tenía que ver a Ares cuando la conciencia del Santo de Géminis estuviera, bueno, inconsciente, para que no se diera cuenta de quién era y de que pretendía ayudar a Ares. ¿En qué momento se dio cuenta de que el Santo de Géminis estaba siendo controlado por Ares? No le fue muy difícil, lo escuchó discutiendo consigo mismo a los pocos días de haber ido a presentarse ante el Patriarca. Y Ares lo sabía. Estaba perfectamente al tanto de que Alessandro era una buena ventaja. Si el de Géminis no se enteraba de su existencia, el hombre tendría el camino libre para ayudarlo. Es por eso que le había dicho sobre ese lugar en el medio de la nada y también le había dado un sello que le permitiría usar su cosmo en ese lugar. Más que un sello era una protección.

También le había encargado juntar una buena cantidad de rebeldes para que estuvieran listos cuando fuera el momento. Es decir, para cuando la Diosa se presentara en el Santuario para ayudarlo a ponerle fin y a asesinar a todo aquél que se le opusiera una vez que la niña Atenea estuviera muerta.

Claro que todo se había ido por la borda cuando el tarado de Saga se suicidara y la Diosa desterrara al Dios de la Guerra y lo hubo sellado de regreso al Olimpo, de donde no podría salir en al menos otro par de cientos de años. Alessandro ni siquiera había intentado ir en su ayuda cuando se enteró de lo que estaba sucediendo en el Santuario, quería que su existencia siguiera quedando por completo borrada. Hasta donde le habían llegado los informes, había sido así y nadie lo conocía. Escapó, claro, con todo y armadura, la cual también había recibido la "bendición" de Ares y no se revelaría contra su dueño.

El plan A, entonces, había valido para nada. Por una parte se alegraba, porque no quería ser el mandadero de nadie, lo que quería era el poder para sí mismo. Entonces fue que empezó a trazar el plan B, que era resguardar a todos los renegados que quedaran y juntar información que le ayudara a crear su propia revuelta.

Tan mal no le estaba saliendo el plan. Tenía unos 40 renegados bajo su mando (sin contar a los idiotas que acababan de ser capturados). Por el momento ninguno de ellos tenía armadura, pero los había mandado a continuar sus entrenamientos, ya fuera bajo la tutela de alguien del Santuario o por sí mismos. Pero necesitaba tiempo para que ellos estuvieran preparados y no quería esperar más de lo necesario.

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta. Durante años le había parecido que, todo lo que le contaban del Santuario eran cosas que él ya conocía. Despertar su cosmo y ganar su armadura no le había resultado particularmente difícil. Muchas veces se preguntó el por qué y descubrió su respuesta un día mientras vagaba por el Santuario, cuando Ares aún tenía el poder. Se sintió atraído, casi como llamado, al cementerio que en esas épocas no tenía guardias en la entrada. Caminó sin rumbo, o al menos eso le pareció, pero sus pies lo estaban llevando a un lugar conocido: a las tumbas de los Santos que habían muerto durante la anterior Guerra Santa. Y se dio cuenta de que reconocía todos esos nombres, sus voces, sus ataques. Los había conocido. Siguió su camino, preguntándose por qué estaba pensando todo aquello. Giró de pronto sobre sus talones, casi convenciéndose de que todo eso eran nada más ideas suyas porque estaba cansado, pero no. Justo detrás de él estaba la tumba de un tal Guiannis, Santo de Sextante. Y los recuerdos vinieron a él de golpe. Había estado ahí, en esa guerra, combatiendo del lado de Atenea hasta su último respiro, cuando murió a causa de un espectro de Hades. Lo habían atacado a traición, y la Diosa ni sus luces. No había podido ayudarlo ni a él ni a nadie, a pesar de que estaba dentro de los límites del Santuario.

Se dio cuenta de que él era la reencarnación de Guiannis.

Y su plan comenzó a tomar forma.

Pero forma en su mente es lo único que había logrado, porque, a pesar de que sentía tener cierta ventaja, necesitaba más de sus similares. Y por eso regresaba al problema del principio. Al menos esperaba que esos idiotas que habían sido capturados lograran escapar. Uno de ellos era suficiente para que le dijera cómo estaban las cosas dentro del Santuario, porque de momento, no tenía a ningún informante dentro.

Resopló hastiado.

Necesitaba seguir moviendo sus (pocas) piezas.

Dentro del Santuario los más recientes presos estaban en los calabozos. Uno en particular nada más estaba esperando la oportunidad de salir de ahí. No podía ser tan difícil, si es que las cosas no habían cambiado tanto. Su nombre era Otis y era el sujeto que se le había quedado mirando a Alfa de manera extraña. Lo hizo porque en cuanto la había visto sintió como un balde de agua fría. Conocía a esa mujer. Se había devanado los sesos desde esa noche para recordar quién era, pero, a pesar de tenerlo en la punta de la lengua, no lograba recordarla. Pero, si era alguien que había conocido antes, quizá y podría convencerla de ayudarlo a salir. Quizá podría convencerla de ponerse en contra del Santuario. Y si no, tendría que idear la manera de llevársela a Alessandro, porque seguro podría serles de utilidad. Él, por cierto, no era parte del grupo de Duane, nada más había estado ahí de paso para ver cómo iban las cosas. Además de su negocio de drogas estaban planeando empezar ellos mismos a entrenar a sus propios aprendices, porque mientras más fueran, mejor. Se supone que esa bola de idiotas iban a tener listos a algunos chicos para llevárselos a entrenar, pero, por supuesto, no lo habían hecho. Resopló mientras se frotaba los brazos. Los calabozos eran húmedos, fríos y no daba nada de luz exterior. Sin embargo, si sus cálculos eran correctos, el cambio de guardias le daría al menos un par de minutos de oportunidad para salir de ahí. Durante ese par de minutos los únicos guardias eran un par de soldados y no tendría problemas en despacharlos. Luego vendría un nuevo Santo, generalmente de Plata o Bronce, a relevar al anterior. Los Dorados nada más hacían guardia en los calabozos una vez por semana, porque eran todos lo suficientemente arrogantes para pensar que nadie que hubiera caído en esas celdas era lo suficiente poderoso como para necesitar a un Dorado haciendo guardia en la entrada. Si mantenía un perfil bajo y su cosmo mal disimulado como cuando lo habían encontrado, podría pasar desapercibido y aprovechar para escapar. Nada más tenía que estar ahí una semana o dos para asegurarse de las rutinas y listo.

Levantó la mirada. El cambio de guardia estaba sucediendo justo en ese momento. Se levantó y caminó a los barrotes de su celda. Desde ahí vio que los soldados se quedaban solos. Esperó un par de minutos, contando los segundos en su cabeza, y lo vio. Uno de los gemelos de Géminis entró a los calabozos y venía con esa chica que los había capturado. De pronto algo hizo clic en su cerebro. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y retrocedió algunos pasos. Como que le faltaba el aire.

Ahora sabía de quién se trataba.


	21. De cuando decidiste irte

Pues resulta que tanto maltrato psicológico sí le pegó al buen Saga y ahora necesita unas vacaciones... ni modo. La idea de las "vacaciones" de Saga me vino bastante tiempo después de que empecé a escribir esta historia, tanto así que no lo publiqué, o al menos no que yo recuerde jajaja, pero sí escribí un par de capítulos al respecto y pasé AÑOS buscando una isla griega con algún pueblo como el que veía en mi mente. Long story short es que no lo encontré y tuve que usar otra. Pero bueno, para llegar a ese capítulo todavía falta un poco. Mientras tanto... Saguchis se nos va del Santuario.

Alfa Lázcares

 **De cuando decidiste irte**

Alfa estaba notando que algo no estaba del todo bien con su maestro. No es que luego de la pelea se hubieran alejado, porque no era así, seguían siendo buenos amigos, la pasaban bien juntos como maestro y alumna y les gustaba reunirse y platicar de cualquier cosa. Pero había algo. Es de esas cosas que las mujeres tienden a saber de la otra persona, pero que por alguna razón esperan estar equivocadas y le echan la culpa a las hormonas. Pero las hormonas le decían que quizá, solo quizá, la experiencia con la ilusión y lo que vieron en ella tenía que ver con el ánimo cada vez más taciturno del Geminiano. No es que Saga fuera en general muy hablador o demasiado extrovertido, pero en las últimas semanas había notado que sí estaba más retraído de lo usual y eso estaba empezando a preocuparla, porque ya no podía seguir inventándole pretextos. Se preocupó aún más cuando Kanon le confirmó que él había estado notando lo mismo y que hasta él comenzaba a preocuparse. Eso nunca podía ser bueno. Alfa estaba esperando la oportunidad perfecta para acercarse al de Géminis y hablar con él. Quizá hasta sería necesario destapar la otra botella, pero tenía que hacerlo hablar o sus nervios terminarían por traicionarla. Pero como suele suceder cuando se planean por demasiado tiempo las cosas, la plática nunca sucedió.

Eran las tres de la tarde y Alfa y Kanon acababan de regresar al Templo de Géminis. Habían pasado toda la mañana haciendo rondas y vigilando soldados. Kanon le había pedido que lo acompañara. Cuando, durante el desayuno, le contaron los planes a Saga, este accedió sin ningún problema. Ambos se dirigieron a la cocina, esperando encontrar a Saga ahí, pero no estaba. Tampoco había comida hecha o rastros de que Saga hubiera comido ahí, así que eso encendió pequeñas alarmas en sus cerebros. Kanon fue a buscar a Saga a su habitación, pero no lo encontró. Cuando regresó a la cocina, Alfa seguía ahí, sentada en una silla, con una botella de agua destapada, pero llena. Se acercó y le dijo que no lo había encontrado, pero no dijo más porque en ese momento sintió el cosmo de su hermano llegando al templo. Ambos sintieron cierto alivio y al menos Alfa se sintió un poco tonta por preocuparse. No pensaba que Saga fuera a saltar de un precipicio en algún futuro cercano y era perfectamente normal que el chico saliera del templo si no tenía alumna qué entrenar ese día. Kanon se sentó junto a Alfa a esperar la llegada de su gemelo. Saga no tardó en entrar a la cocina y les dedicó una sonrisa triste.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Kanon luego de unos segundos de incómodo silencio.

Saga no contestó de inmediato, en cambio fue a sentarse frente a ellos y exhaló un suspiro para luego mirar a la ventana.

—¿Saga? —preguntó esta vez Alfa.

—Sí pasó algo —contestó Saga sin voltear a verlos. —Tenemos que hablar.

Ah, las palabras mágicas. No hay persona en este mundo que no sepa que luego de el odioso "tenemos que hablar" vienen malas noticias. Kanon y Alfa permanecieron en silencio. Alfa con un nudo de ansiedad en el estómago y Kanon empezó a tamborilear sus dedos en la mesa. Saga volvió a exhalar un suspiro, luego bajó la mirada a la mesa frente a él. Ya saben, esas acciones que uno hace cuando no quiere hablar pero no tiene opción.

—Vengo de hablar con Shion y Atenea —comenzó aún sin mirarlos. —Fui a hablar con ellos porque necesitaba pedirles un permiso. Les pedí permiso para salir del Santuario. Indefinidamente.

Silencio. Ese incómodo silencio luego de que se reciben malas noticias. Alfa negó con la cabeza sin terminar de entender. ¿Salir indefinidamente del Santuario? Eso no tenía sentido. Kanon recuperó el habla más rápido que ella.

—¿Estás renunciando a ser Santo? ¡Eso es una estupidez!

—No, Kanon, no estoy renunciando a ser un Santo. Tan sólo necesito tiempo y definitivamente no lo voy a obtener estando aquí.

—¿Tiempo para qué?

—Para mi, Kanon, para pensar. Para resolver lo que tengo en la cabeza. Para hacer las pases conmigo mismo, si es que eso es siquiera posible. Tiempo alejado de este lugar en donde me siento asfixiado. No puedo ser un Santo, jurar lealtad a Atenea y a sus ideales, cuando yo mismo no me siento capaz de cumplirlos. Y seamos sinceros, no estoy haciendo demasiado aquí. No estoy siendo un gran maestro para Alfa, no tengo cargos que alguno de ustedes no puedan hacer. No soy indispensable en este lugar. Se las pueden arreglar sin mi.

—¿Así es como le pagas a la Diosa lo que ha hecho por nosotros?

—¿Siendo un cobarde, quieres decir? No es un secreto para nadie que lo soy. Sí estoy en deuda con ella y mi miserable vida no es suficiente para pagarle. Quiero ser un Santo, Kanon, quiero seguir sirviendo a Atenea, pero en este momento no puedo. Y no puedo porque no me siento capaz.

Alfa comenzaba a marearse y el nudo de su estómago se hacía a cada segundo más presente.

—Y lejos del Santuario planeas encontrar eso que buscas —dijo Alfa por fin. —Crees que un tiempo alejado de nosotros va a lograr que encuentres eso que estás buscando, ese perdón.

—No estoy seguro de poder encontrarlo fuera del Santuario, pero estoy bastante seguro de que adentro no lo voy a lograr.

—¿Y si no lo encuentras? —preguntó Kanon.

—Si no lo encuentro vendré a pedir el perdón de Atenea y me alejaré del Santuario por siempre.

Así. Tan simple. Tan directo. Tan firme. De cierta manera: tan cínico. O al menos, en parte, así fue como lo sintieron. Kanon soltó un exasperado suspiro y golpeó la mesa con la mano. Alfa se miró las manos. El silencio cayó de nuevo sobre ellos, más tenso que nunca.

—¿Puedo preguntar qué hay de mí? —dijo Alfa sin levantar la mirada.

Saga y Kanon voltearon a verla. Por alguna razón, su pregunta se sintió más personal que el simple hecho de que la joven se preguntara quién sería ahora su maestro.

—Shion me pidió que te preguntara, Kanon, si puedes seguir con su entrenamiento. De cualquier manera, Alfa, no me necesitas.

La joven levantó la mirada y enarcó una ceja. Quiso replicar que eso lo decidía ella, no él. Ya eran muchas cosas fuera de sus manos como para también aceptar que alguien le podía decir qué necesitaba y qué no. Negó con la cabeza.

—En tal caso, no tengo quejas —dijo al fin. —Pero sí tengo preguntas. ¿Qué planeas hacer una vez que pongas un pie fuera de este lugar? Porque lamento romper tu burbuja, pero el mundo de allá afuera no es como el de acá adentro. Y en serio dudo que quieras ir por el mundo proclamando que eres un Santo. ¿Tienes algún plan para tu vida?

—No —fue toda la respuesta.

Alfa asintió.

—¿Tienes dinero? ¿Algún lugar en dónde caer? ¿Piensas andar de vagabundo por las calles de Atenas?

—No pienso quedarme en Atenas.

—O sea que sí tienes un plan.

—Irme a alguna isla. No planeo tampoco salir de Grecia. Pensé ir a algún campo de entrenamiento, pero la verdad es que tampoco quiero eso. No quiero seguir viviendo como Santo. Al menos no por el momento.

—Piensas estar de civil. Entonces en serio necesitas un plan para tu vida, Saga. El mundo de allá afuera no es tan fácil como crees.

—Me las arreglaré.

—Supongo que todas las decisiones están tomadas. Si quieres puedes ir con los señores Kokkotos, al menos de momento. No creo que ellos te nieguen un lugar para dormir al menos un día, y conocen gente. Te pueden decir a dónde ir —la chica se levantó y caminó a la salida, pero en la puerta preguntó —¿Cuándo planeas irte?

—Mañana temprano.

—Espero al menos que te despidas —con eso se fue.

Saga volteó a ver a su hermano, quien se había quedado mudo durante los últimos minutos.

—No puedo decirte que apoyo tu decisión, Saga, ni que estoy, siquiera de lejos, de acuerdo. O que te entiendo. Pero eres mi hermano y no voy a detenerte tampoco si crees que esto es lo mejor para ti.

—No lo decidí de la noche a la mañana. Llevo tiempo pensándolo.

—Que así sea entonces —Kanon también se levantó y salió de la cocina, dejando a Saga solo.

Bueno, no había ido tan mal como había esperado. O eso quería creer. Al menos no iba a ser él quien le diera la noticia a todos los demás. Y en sí tampoco había tenido que dársela a Alfa y Kanon, pero decidió hacerlo.

Alfa salió del templo y sin siquiera pensarlo se dirigió al bosque del Santuario. Con suerte encontraría a alguna de sus amigas ahí, pero no estaban. De todos modos se quedó. No sentía ganas de llorar, no sentía ganas de nada. Estaba aún negándose a sí misma que esa conversación había sucedido. No podía creerlo. Debía ser una mala broma de los Dioses. Regresó un par de horas después al Tercer Templo, pero lo encontró vacío. Fue a darse un baño y luego se quedó encerrada en su cuarto. Ni ganas de comer tenía. Aunque tampoco tenía ganas de dormir o de hacer nada. Terminó por agarrar un libro y se puso a leer en voz alta. Al menos así le impedía a su cerebro concentrarse en pensamientos que no la llevarían a nada.

Salió de su cuarto a las 8 de la mañana. Kanon estaba en la cocina, desayunando, y podía escuchar movimiento del cuarto de Saga. Fue a sentarse junto a Kanon. En realidad estaba pasando. No había sido un mal sueño. Menos de cinco minutos después, Saga salió de su cuarto y se dirigió a ellos. Tenía dos mochilas con él. Alfa lo miró. Ninguno sabía muy bien qué decir. Al final la chica se levantó y se acercó al Santo. Saga la miró a los ojos y ella lo abrazó. Él le regresó el abrazo.

—De verdad deseo todo lo mejor para ti, Saga de Géminis. Hasta que mis ojos vuelvan a verte. Y que Niké te corone.

—Gracias. Y quiero saber cuánto has mejorado cuando regrese.

Alfa rompió el abrazo y lo miró de nuevo. Asintió para luego volver a sentarse en donde había estado. Kanon ya estaba de pie. Estrechó la mano que su hermano le ofrecía para luego darle un corto abrazo.

—Más te vale que todo esto sea para bien, Saga. Y también te deseo suerte. Que Niké te corone, hermano.

Saga asintió y sonrió.

—Cuida de mi alumna —fue lo último que dijo antes de salir del Templo y luego del Santuario.

Kanon volteo a ver a Alfa, quien, ahora sí, estaba llorando. Se sentó junto a ella y le rodeó los hombros con un brazo. Sabía bien que esas lágrimas iban más allá del perder a su maestro o a su amigo, aunque fuera algo temporal.

El anuncio de que Saga de Géminis había salido por tiempo indefinido del Santuario y por razones personales, se dio esa misma tarde. Kanon y Alfa se la pasaron compartiendo el silencio en alguna de las playas alejadas del Santuario. Bien sabían que todas las miradas se iban a dirigir a ellos y que más de uno les querría hacer preguntas y ellos no querían ni podían contestarlas. Regresaron al Templo bien entrada la noche. Mu y Aldebarán los vieron llegar, pero ninguno dijo nada.


	22. De las tardes q pasamos cuando te fuiste

Un mini capítulo para el día de hoy. No hay mucho qué decir, es muy corto porque es básicamente complementario al anterior.

Saguchis sigue fuera del Santuario...

¡Gracias por sus reviews!

Alfa Lázcares

 **De las tardes que pasamos cuando te fuiste**

No eran en sí malas. No la pasaban mal. De hecho todo lo contrario, era fácil pasar el tiempo uno con el otro, y eso es justamente lo que habían estado haciendo casi todo el día todos los días. La razón era que si osaban pasar solos por cualquier lugar del Santuario, invariablemente se iban a encontrar a alguien que empezaría a hacerles la plática tan solo para girar la conversación hacia Saga, a si sabían algo de él, a si iba a regresar, a cuándo iba a regresar, a si era por lo que había pasado tanto tiempo atrás, a si se habían comunicado con él. Y la verdad es que no tenían ninguna respuesta, pero aunque contestaran eso igual no les creían. Entonces, ¿para qué?, mejor se la pasaban el uno con el otro. Si estaban los dos al menos podían fingir que estaban platicando entre ellos y así ignoraban a cualquiera que hiciera ademán de acercarse.

Pasaron muchas tardes acostados bajo la sombra de un árbol platicando de cualquier cosa. Durante sus días libres visitaron todas las ruinas cercanas y también todos los museos con tal de no estar dentro del Santuario. Casi podía parecer que estaban saliendo el uno con el otro de tanto tiempo que pasaban juntos. Personalmente a Kanon le molestaban las preguntas sobre su hermano, no porque no supiera qué contestar, si no porque le parecía que los asuntos de su hermano eran de él y de nadie más. Pa' pronto, los chismes en general no eran para él.

Shion mandó a hablar con ellos. No era mucho lo que le pudieron decir. Para ellos fue tan sorprendente la decisión de Saga como para Shion y Saori. Shion tampoco sabía a dónde se iba a ir Saga ni cómo pensaba mantenerse en el "mundo real", pero sabía que al mayor de sus chicos no le faltaban recursos. Bueno, eso de no saber cómo se iba a mantener era mentira. Al marcharse, le habían preguntado si tenía un plan de vida, la respuesta fue la misma que Saga le diera a su hermano y alumna cuando le preguntaron lo mismo. Shion entonces le dijo que, hacía ya tiempo, con la llegada de los "tiempos modernos", se había creado una especie de fondo para los Santos, algo así como su pensión, si es que decidían pasar sus años de vejez fuera del Santuario. El hecho de que Saori hubiera heredado toda la fortuna Kiddo además de todas las propiedades y negocios, nada más había facilitado las cosas. Shion le dio acceso a Saga a su propia cuenta de ahorros. Le dijo que la usara sabiamente y que, por favor, no la gastara en cualquier cosa. Saga no tenía idea de cuánto dinero había en esa cuenta. Su plan había sido nada más mantenerse un tiempo con sus propios ahorros. A los Santos les gustaba llamarlo sueldo, Shion más bien se refería a ese dinero como "mesada". Tomó los papeles que Shion le ofrecía sobre su cuenta de ahorros y no se fijó en ella hasta muchas semanas después.

Las chicas, por extraño que pareciera, mejor no preguntaron nada. Claro, una mirada asesina de Alfa era más que suficiente para que todas se guardaran sus preguntas, pero la curiosidad no se les quitaba y era notorio.

Así que las primeras semanas se la pasaron ellos dos solos. Al cabo de un mes las miradas, los rumores y las preguntas disminuyeron. Al fin el Santuario se había hecho a la idea de que Saga se había ido en serio y quién sabe cuándo regresaría. Fue hasta entonces que Kanon y Alfa dejaron de ocultarse activamente y dejaron que los vieran por separado. Ambos decidieron que Milo era una buena persona para contarle lo que había pasado, así que invitaron al Escorpión por unas cervezas y le dijeron todo lo que sabían, que no era mucho. Luego de Milo decidieron contarle a Mu y Aldebarán. El primero porque era bueno para atajar rumores y el segundo porque, además de ser bueno deteniendo rumores, también era el primer maestro de Alfa y ella sentía que se lo debía, por siempre haber sido buen amigo. Además, ninguno de los dos nunca los presionó por información. Se mantuvieron a raya, esperando, pero además dándoles a entender que, si algún día necesitaban hablar, ellos estarían ahí.

Shion, como no queriendo la cosa, les preguntaba de vez en cuando si sabían algo del de Géminis. La respuesta siempre era que no.

Cuando las cosas se calmaron, Alfa continuó con sus experimentos sobre su técnica, que, por cierto, no tenía nombre todavía. Pero no se animaba a llevarla al extremo al que la había llevado con Saga. Se sentía culpable porque, hasta que Alfa le mostrara la ilusión, Saga había estado bien. Sentía que era culpa suya que los fantasma del pasado de Géminis hubieran resurgido. Así que mejor ahora se dedicaba a mostrar ilusiones más alegres. Lo hacía más que nada para seguir practicando cómo ponerlas. Hasta Kanon ya le estaba enseñando a poner el laberinto de Géminis.

Extrañaban a Saga.


	23. Del escape del renegado

Hola FanFiction! No me morí, pero ando de paseo. Ando de vacaciones en tierras Oaxaqueñas, así que por eso no he subido ni escrito nada, además de que quería releer algunas cosas del Lost Canvas de nuevo. Pero bueno, por fin les traigo algo nuevo, espero que les guste.

Alfa Lázcares

Del escape del renegado

Su idea había sido estar ahí nada más un par de semanas, pero Otis se dio cuenta de que había subestimado un tanto a las personas del Santuario y que al final no le iba a resultar tan fácil escapar. Ni modo. Aprovechó su tiempo para mejor ponerse a estudiar la cerradura para ver cómo lograría abrirla. Luego de verla durante horas y horas y prestar especial atención a las pocas veces en que la abrían, se dio cuenta de que no le iba a ser difícil abrirla, así que se centró después en fabricar alguna herramienta para tal propósito. La herramienta fue un pedazo de metal que encontró enterrado en una de las paredes. A saber cómo había llegado ahí. Le costó trabajo desenterrarla, su mejor teoría fue que en algún punto del pasado, alguna pelea había logrado que un pedazo de metal se incrustara en la pared. Por supuesto nadie se había tomado la molestia de retirarla porque no es como que los Santos se metieran en las celdas. Tampoco los soldados. Y nada más la desesperación y el aburrimiento hicieron que sus ojos chocaran con la extraña formación en la roca. Si bien su celda era una de las primeras, también estaba en un ángulo que le permitía ocultarse un tanto. Además, los Santos o soldados de guardia se la pasaban sentados en el escritorio del frente llenando papeles, conversando entre ellos o bien jugando con sus celulares. Nada interesante pasaba nunca dentro de los calabozos. Los presos eran bastante tranquilos, al menos en esa parte. Sabía que más atrás mantenían a los peligrosos, es por eso que se había cuidado de ser todo lo dócil posible.

Otis también había sido un Santo en otra vida. Un Santo de Plata, el de Lince, que también había sucumbido bajo las garras de un Espectro de Hades. El problema con él había sido que, cuando fue Santo, no había muerto enseguida. Pasó varios días tirado en el campo de batalla cuando lo dejaron por muerto. Finalmente alguien lo rescató. Él nunca se enteró de quién, probablemente un habitante de Rodorio que lo llevó a su casa. Las cosas estaban muy mal en ese momento de la Guerra y los pocos médicos disponibles no se daban abasto. La familia de Rodorio lo cuidó como mejor pudieron pero su estado se agravaba y el golpe del espectro estaba anulando su cosmo restante de a poco y sentía como si lo estuviera envenenando. Murió a una semana de haber sido rescatado, en el Santuario, porque finalmente uno de los médicos del Santuario lo había encontrado y traído de regreso a casa. Cuando reencarnó y recuperó sus recuerdos se dedicó a entrenar también en un campo fuera del Santuario, pero no por uno de los Santos rebeldes. Ganó una armadura, la de Lince, pero no sin dificultades. Por momentos le parecía que la herida de su encarnación pasada lo hubiera seguido a esta. Se le dificultaba manejar su cosmo, o mantenerlo bajo control cuando requería usarlo a su máxima potencia. A pesar de haber ganado una armadura, cuando sucedió la revuelta de Saga, él no estaba en el Santuario, porque quería meditar y sanar su cosmo. Por supuesto no le había dicho a nadie sobre esto. Se fue a los confines del mundo, incluso fue a un templo budista, de esos en el medio de las montañas a ver si podían ayudarle. Y más o menos funcionó su ayuda, pero los monjes (quienes le informaron que había vivido una encarnación pasada), le dijeron que no iba a poder utilizar su cosmo a su máximo potencial como en su vida anterior.

Derrotado, se alejó del Santuario, y no volvió a saber nada de ellos hasta que se enteró de el regreso de la Diosa al mismo. Y no lo tomó a bien. Se sintió avergonzado porque ella nunca estuvo ahí y él, al igual que muchos otros, nunca se dio cuenta. Se sintió también traicionado, porque no le gustó, para nada, todo el show de luces y gore que la Diosa había organizado. Le parecía una burla a todos los Santos que habían muerto por ella.

Fue entonces que Alessandro lo encontró. Le contó sus planes y le dijo que el que Atenea hubiera quitado a Ares del camino nada más les facilitaría las cosas. Luego Hades se encargó de limpiar aún más el camino. Lo observaron todo desde las sombras. Si bien querían liarse a golpes con los espectros de esta generación, no querían ayudar al Santuario, básicamente sacaron las palomitas y se pusieron a esperar.

Por supuesto no habían contado con que, al final de la Guerra, Atenea fuera a suplicar por la vida de sus Santos y los trajeran de regreso a la vida. Pero por el otro lado, así quizá encontrarían a más personas con recuerdos. Por eso quería llevar a esa chica con Alessandro.

Durante su estancia en los calabozos se enteró de que la chica se llamaba Alfa, aunque él la recordaba por otro nombre, y que actualmente era aprendiz de uno de los Santos de Géminis. Todavía no sabía cuál gemelo era cuál, pero eso no le importaba por el momento. Cuando la vio por segunda vez le vinieron de golpe todos los recuerdos que tenía sobre la chica y que, en su momento, fue todo un chisme dentro del Santuario. Se moría de ganas por contarle a Alessandro.

Levantó la cabeza. Había estado practicando en su mente la manera en la que abriría la puerta, luego, tendría que dar tres largas zancadas hacia adelante y le daría un par de golpes a los guardias. Eso le llevaría treinta segundos. Después tocaba agarrar las llaves y abrir la puerta de la prisión. Otros quince segundos en eso. Si mal no recordaba, y esperaba que no hubieran habido tantas modificaciones en los pasados 200 años, tenía que correr directo a la derecha. Debería haber algunas ruinas ahí en las que podría ocultarse hasta que los Santos de relevo llegaran. Una vez que estuvieran adentro le tocaba correr a todo lo que daba con dirección a las playas. Al llegar a la última podría ya usar su cosmo libremente para escalar la pared y largarse de ahí a la velocidad del sonido. Lo tenía todo calculado. Sabía en qué momento empezar para que los Santos que se retiraban no notaran lo que sucedía y no lo vieran salir, así como el momento en que tenía que ocultarse para que los que venían no lo vieran.

Respiró profundamente. Vio que los Santos de Plata que habían estado ahí comenzaban a reunir sus papeles y sus cosas. Los soldados entonces entraron. Cinco segundos más. Los Santos de Plata salieron. Contó, con gotas de sudor escurriendo por su frente, mientras se acercaba a la puerta de su celda. Con todo el silencio del mundo introdujo su herramienta en la cerradura, los soldados estaban metidos en su plática.

Clic.

Dio un empujón a la puerta, corrió hacia los soldados, les propinó unos golpes bien dados que los dejaron noqueados. Tomó las llaves. Con sigilo abrió la puerta, dejando las llaves pegadas. Vio a los Plateados ya lo suficiente lejos, y la suerte le sonrió más cuando vio a uno levantar la mano para saludar a los que los sustituirían. Salió. Cerró la puerta tras de sí. En la oscuridad de esa noche sin luna miró a su derecha, efectivamente las ruinas estaban ahí. Suspiró de alivio. En dos pasos llegó. Se dejó caer a un lado, esperando los pasos que no tardaron en llegar. Se asomó tan solo un poco. Y la vio. A ella también la conocía. Enarcó una ceja. No tenía tiempo de pensar en exactamente quién era, nada más en que en cuanto abrieran la puerta él tenía que salir corriendo. Y así lo hizo. Echó a correr en el momento en que las dos chicas entraron. Lo hizo con el mayor silencio posible. En su mente veía el antiguo camino a las playas que esperaba no fueran diferentes, aunque, a juzgar por todo lo que iba viendo, dudaba que lo fueran. La conmoción empezó detrás de él, pero se obligó a no mirar atrás. Se dio la alerta. Empezó a escuchar movimiento lejano. Estaba cerca. Corrió como si la vida se le fuera en ello, corrió por su vida. Casi no podía creer que estaba a punto de llegar a las playas. Se cobijó entre las palmeras, esquivando algunas. Estaba seguro de que alguien ya había notado su ubicación. Pero la suerte seguía estando de su lado. Sin detenerse a nada corrió a la pared, encendió su cosmo, escaló el barranco y, una vez arriba, hizo estallar su cosmo para que le diera la mayor velocidad posible.

No se detuvo hasta que cambió de país un par de veces. Entonces apagó su cosmo. Estaba en Eslovaquia. Se tendría que mover a partir de ahí como una persona normal. Pero lo había logrado. Escapó del calabozo del Santuario.


	24. De la alerta del Santuario

Hello

He regresado de mis vacaciones, y ya me quiero regresar jajaja. Pero como eso no va a suceder hasta dentro de un par de meses, pues vengo a traerles un nuevo capítulo desde la comodidad de mi hogar.

Tenemos un renegado escapado del Santuario y... pues ahora toca ver qué hicieron al respecto. Les adelanto que Shion no es Patriarca feliz. Espero que les guste y muchas gracias por sus reviews.

Alfa Lázcares

 **De la alerta del Santuario**

Alfa había estado con Kanon dando rondas cerca de la entrada principal del Santuario cuando se dio la alarma. De pronto la conmoción estaba a todo lo que daba. En cuanto les avisaron Kanon invocó a la armadura de Géminis y le pidió a Alfa que lo siguiera de cerca. Por el momento lo único que sabían era que uno de los prisioneros del calabozo había escapado. Salieron corriendo a esa dirección. No tardaron en llegar, si bien se les dificultaba ver lo que tenían delante por la falta de luna y lo espeso del bosque en algunos lugares. Alfa y Kanon entraron corriendo a la prisión. De inmediato reconocieron la celda abierta y al que debería estar ocupándola. Algunos Santos Plateados estaban con los soldados haciéndoles preguntas. Volvieron a salir corriendo, Kanon estaba rastreando al fugitivo y no tardó mucho en notar una presencia que avanzaba veloz. Alfa lo seguía un tanto más atrás. Corrieron a toda prisa hasta que llegaron al acantilado de la última playa. Deathmask había llegado a antes que ellos y lo vieron trepar la pared. Se detuvieron.

—Le lleva una buena ventaja, si sale del país y entra a una ciudad va a ser difícil rastrearlo, pero Máscara ya se hará cargo, no es necesario que vayamos todos —le dijo Kanon a los que ya estaban ahí reunidos, algunos prestos a empezar a escalar. —Regresemos a asegurarnos de que todos los demás siguen presos.

Todo mundo le hizo caso y comenzaron a regresar, separándose en grupos para revisar todo el Santuario y asegurarse de que no había nada más fuera de lo normal. Kanon y Alfa volvieron a regresar a los calabozos. Entraron a inspeccionar la celda y no vieron nada fuera de lo ordinario. La puerta no había sido forzada. Kanon encontró en la cerradura la herramienta que fue usada para abrirla. La tomó. Luego escucharon el informe que dieron los soldados así como los dos Plateados que habían terminado su guardia y las dos Amazonas que habían llegado de relevo. Cuando hubieron escuchado todo, subieron al templo de Deathmask en donde se estaban reuniendo todos los Dorados a discutir lo que había sucedido. Primera vez que les pasaba.

Los únicos que faltaban en la reunión eran Deathmask, que seguía en plena persecución, y Saga, por supuesto. Hasta Saori había bajado. Los últimos que entraron fueron Kanon y Alfa. Kanon empezó a darles el reporte de lo que sucedió.

—Es uno de los que Saga y yo atrapamos —dijo Alfa cuando Kanon terminó de hablar. —Su nombre es Otis.

—Un renegado —dijo Shion. —Dime, Alfa, ¿notaste algo que te haya llamado la atención en particular sobre él?

—No. No actuaba ni parecía diferente a los otros tres. No se defendió de manera diferente a los otros ni intentó usar cosmo para huir. De hecho me pareció, y también a Saga, que disimulaba su cosmo de la misma manera que los otros. No hay nada que sobresaliera de él… bueno…

—¿Sí? —preguntó Shion cuando ella hizo una pausa.

—Por un par de segundos me pareció extravagantemente familiar. Extravagante porque estoy bastante segura de que jamás en la vida lo había visto. Y él también se me quedó viendo de una manera rara. No sé cómo explicarlo, nada más "raro". Pero fue cuestión de segundos.

Shion asintió. Esperaba que no fuera lo que estaba pensando. Miró a Dohko por un momento.

—¿Tenemos registros de un tal Otis en el Santuario? —preguntó Dohko.

—Me parece que fue un aprendiz en uno de los campos de entrenamiento de Suiza, pero tendría que revisar los registros —dijo Mu. —Eso fue en los tiempos de la revuelta de Saga. No sé si haya ganado una armadura. Los registros de esas épocas no son muy buenos y tampoco creo que sean muy confiables.

En ese momento Deathmask hizo acto de aparición en su propio templo. Tenía cara de pocos amigos.

—Lo perdí —dijo ante la mirada de todos. —El muy hijo de puta desapareció sin dejar rastro de cosmo en algún lugar de Eslovaquia.

—Muy bien, estamos ante una situación grave. Nunca se había escapado nadie del Santuario, mucho menos de los calabozos. Algo está fallando en extremo. ¿Por qué se quedaron dos soldados solos? ¿En qué momento se decidió que los turnos terminaban dos minutos antes? ¿Por qué no se hace cambio de guardia directamente entre Santos? —dijo Shion bastante molesto. Todos miraban a sus pies o a sus manos o al techo. —Esto pasó porque nos estamos descuidando y estamos pensando que estas cosas nunca podrían pasar. A partir de este momento no va a haber cambio de guardia hasta que los siguientes estén dentro de los calabozos. Por ningún motivo los soldados van a quedarse solos con los prisioneros. Deathmask, Kanon y Camus, vayan en este momento a interrogar a los prisioneros que fueron capturados con Otis. Mu, ve a conseguir la información que puedas encontrar de él. Aldebarán, ve a reunirte con las Amazonas y diles lo que se ha discutido. Aioria, reúne a los Plateados y haz lo mismo y Milo, ve a hacer lo propio con los Bronceados. Aioros, ve a ver si consigues algo de información de ese hombre en el mundo de fuera, récords policiacos, de salud, lo que sea. Shaka, Afro y Shura los quiero patrullando las Doce Casas. Las aprendices, quédense en sus templos haciendo guardia. Dohko, necesito que me acompañes al Templo Principal con Atenea. A primera hora nos reuniremos para que me cuenten lo que hayan averiguado. Esta noche el Santuario no duerme.

Por supuesto nadie protestó y todos salieron inmediatamente a cumplir lo que se les había pedido. Iba a ser una larga larga noche.

Kanon, Deathmask y Camus no tardaron en ir a los calabozos a interrogar de la manera más atenta los amigos de Otis, pero por más que les gritaron y prometieron torturas infinitas, los prisioneros no les dieron mucha información. Y no se las dieron porque la verdad es que no la tenían. Lo único que pudieron hacer fue repetir cosas que ya habían dicho, que eran aprendices, que habían sido reclutados por un hombre del cuál no conocían su nombre para hacer un grupo de renegados. Su trabajo era reclutar más personas, pero hasta ese momento no habían reclutado a nadie. Otis era el contacto que tenían con esa otra persona, pero no creían que fuera un Segundo al Mando o nada por el estilo. No tenían idea de a dónde había escapado. La única guarida que ellos conocían era su campamento en Dinamarca. Ninguno de los tres Santos quedó Satisfecho, obviamente. Les dejaron de recuerdo unas narices rotas.

Mu tampoco tuvo mucha suerte con los registros de Otis, lo único que había sobre él eran sus papeles de cuando entró a ser aprendiz y el campo de entrenamiento al que había sido enviado, pero ese campo había sido cerrado porque ya nadie quedaba ahí. El Santo que había estado ahí como maestro se había retirado poco después de la derrota de Ares e iba a tomar un poco de tiempo dar con él. Aioros lo único que obtuvo fue un acta de nacimiento. Estaban con las manos vacías y lo único que tenían sobre él era un rastro que se difuminaba cada vez más. Debieron poner más atención.

Shion había subido con Dohko a hablar con Atenea y le contaron de sus sospechas sobre Alfa y la posibilidad de que fuera una reencarnación al igual que muchos Santos en esta generación, esto los llevó a pensar que quizá el tal Otis también lo fuera. Ella no podía ayudarlos mucho con eso porque ella misma tenía sus propios recuerdos bloqueados. Siempre había sido así, era parte de ser reencarnada en el cuerpo de una humana. Sí, podría pedir algunos favores divinos que la ayudaran a recuperar algunos recuerdos, pero todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que, por el momento, la situación no lo ameritaba. Quizá ese hombre tenía nada más vagos recuerdos o sensaciones como Alfa. Por el momento lo tratarían como un renegado, más peligroso que la mayoría, pero no como para poner en alerta máxima al Santuario.

Efectivamente esa noche nadie durmió y por la mañana Shion reunió a todo el Santuario para anunciar y confirmar las nuevas reglas con respecto a los calabozos. Se informó que la alerta del Santuario estaba en amarillo por la huida del prisionero y se instó a todos los que investigaban renegados a que redoblaran sus esfuerzos. Cabe decir que la gran mayoría estaban rojos de vergüenza y se asegurarían de que nunca, jamás, volvería a suceder nada por el estilo.


	25. De cuando te encontré por accidente

Hello.

Pues este es uno de esos capítulos que empecé a escribir hace años pero fue hasta hace unos meses que logré terminar. En mi mente veía un pueblo que, por más que busqué en Google Earth, no pude encontrar algo similar en Grecia, probablemente porque mi mente se ensañaba en pensar en pueblos costeros Mexicanos jajaja, ni modo, de aquí soy. Fue por eso que me tardé un buen tiempo en continuar el capítulo, a pesar de que la idea base la escribí hace años. Al final, cuando me di cuenta de que el pueblo que yo quería no más no existía, tuve que regresar a buscar alguna isla Griega que sirviera a mis propósitos y al fin di con una. Cuando la encontré fue que al fin terminé de escribir este capítulo, así que aquí tienen una extraña mezcla de escritos con varios años de diferencia. Al final me gustó porque la idea original sigue ahí aunque en un escenario un tanto diferente, pero que pueden encontrar en Google Earth, nada más tienen que dar con la isla y buscar un muelle con una iglesia muy cércana.

En fin, demasiada intro, si se preguntaban qué andaba haciendo Saga en sus vacaciones, pues aquí les dejo un pequeño glimpse de él.

Alfa Lázcares

 **De cuando te encontré por accidente**

Abrió la puerta del edificio para luego empezar a subir los escalones al quinto piso. Si no estuviera ya acostumbrada a las escaleras, seguro las maldeciría, pero luego de tanto tiempo en el Santuario, poco le importaban. Sacó las llaves de la bolsa de su pantalón y jugó con ellas en su mano. Al llegar arriba abrió la puerta y entró. Su departamento estaba fresco a pesar de la luz del sol que entraba por varias ventanas. Se acercó a una y la abrió. Por ahí, a lo lejos, alcanzaba a verse el Partenón. Se quedó contemplándolo un momento y pensó en que tendría que ir a visitarlo de nuevo. Hacía mucho que no iba. Se alejó de esa ventana, arrojó la bolsa que traía consigo al sillón y se sentó. La verdad es que no tenía nada qué hacer. Kanon se había ido de misión esa mañana y no regresaría en dos días, le estaba siguiendo la pista a un par de renegados, y como no iba a hacer mucho más que rastrear, había decidido no llevarla consigo. Nada emocionante iba a pasar de todas maneras. Alfa lo resintió un poco, pero no por mucho tiempo. La única misión del estilo a la que había ido había sido con Saga y se la había pasado tan bien que esperaba que, la siguiente, fuera también con él. Así como estaban las cosas eso no parecía una posibilidad demasiado cercana, pero ni modo, la esperanza muere al último. De todos modos era su día de descanso, y al siguiente quizá entrenaría con Aldebarán. Por el momento se sentía sola. No quiso quedarse en el Santuario porque estaría igual de sola, pero no tenía nada qué hacer ahí.

Suspiró. Extrañaba a Saga, aunque cada día era un poco menos difícil. Igual, no había día en que no se preguntara lo que estaría haciendo y dónde. Entonces se le prendió el foco. Sacó el celular de su bolsa y buscó el número de los Kokkotos, no sabía por qué no se le había ocurrido antes. Un par de timbres bastaron y la voz de Dennis contestó. Hizo unas cuantas preguntas de cortesía, el clima, el negocio. Cinco minutos después y como no queriendo la cosa, preguntó, al fin, por Saga. "Sí, estuvo aquí un tiempo, pero se fue.", no sabía si sentirse decepcionada o... qué. Le dijeron que no sabían bien a dónde había ido, pero que lo más probable es que que hubiera ido a Aeginia, a trabajar con un amigo de la familia a donde lo habían referido. Alfa dio las gracias por las noticias y se despidió. Aventó el celular a un lado. De pronto se sintió algo tonta. ¿Qué había pensado hacer? ¿Correr a buscarlo? Saga no se había comunicado con nadie desde que se fuera, y si era así, era porque no quería ser encontrado.

¿Cuánto había pasado ya? ¿Dos meses? En serio tenía ganas de verlo. Suspiró de nuevo, tomó su bolsa y salió del departamento. Comenzó a recorrer las calles de la ciudad. De pronto cambió de opinión, subió al metro y se dirigió a la costa. Con suerte el siguiente ferry no tardaría en salir. No se equivocaba. Compró un boleto y menos de 20 minutos después iba camino a Aeginia. El viaje era corto, aunque sus pensamientos y la manía de ver al reloj lo hicieron largo. Cuando llegó se quedó parada en su lugar, en el muelle. Miró al cielo, al sol y luego al celular en su mano para ver la hora. Sin perder más tiempo empezó a caminar. El pueblo no era grande, menos para alguien acostumbrado a vivir en una ciudad, pero tampoco era del todo pequeño.

Se detuvo. Aún no salía ni siquiera del muelle cuando lo vio. Si eso era una coincidencia, era la más extraña que hubiera tenido. Se dio la media vuelta para regresar sobre sus pasos. Decidió cruzar la calle y buscar hacerse invisible en el jardín de la iglesia. Casi echa a correr, pero se contuvo. Maldijo el hecho de que no hubiera muchos lugares en dónde ocultarse. Se asomó por detrás de una palmera. Ahí estaba, ya más cerca. Era Saga. No le había quedado duda desde el principio pero igual quería asegurarse. ¿Y ahora? Se agachó en su lugar sin dejar de mirarlo. Parecía tranquilo. No se había movido. O al menos no hasta ese momento. De pronto Saga levantó la mirada y volteó hacia su izquierda. Alfa contuvo la respiración. El hombre se quedó mirando en aquella dirección unos minutos para luego voltear a la derecha. Alfa se apretó contra la palma frente a ella. Su respiración se agitó mientras deseaba fundirse contra esta. Esperó un minuto eterno. Al fin decidió asomarse apenas. Saga continuaba mirando en su dirección. Alfa regresó a aplastarse contra la palma lo más rápido que pudo. Seguramente no la había visto porque había unos cuantos arbustos en el medio de la calle y ella estaba arrodillada en el piso. Pretendió atarse una agujeta y se levantó. Un anciano la miraba con curiosidad. Ella le sonrió y caminó hacia una de las bancas que daban a espaldas del muelle y se sentó. Contuvo con todas sus fuerzas las ganas de voltear. Entonces se le ocurrió la buena idea de sacar su celular y utilizar la cámara frontal como espejo. Lo vio recoger una mochila del piso y comenzar a caminar en su dirección.

Se levantó con toda la tranquilidad de la que fue capaz y empezó a caminar a la calle que tenía delante. Cuando llegó tuvo que decidir a qué callejón meterse. Decidió tomar la derecha para así poder rodear la iglesia y terminar detrás de él. Una vez dobló la calle echó a correr lo más rápido que pudo, sin levantar sospechas, y regresó al punto en el que había empezado, justo por donde venía Saga caminando. Podría rastrearlo por medio de cosmo pero él se daría cuenta, y de hecho agradecía la buena idea que había tenido de apagar su cosmo en cuanto se acercaron a la isla.

Empezó a seguirlo. Por suerte las calles tenían mil negocios y podría entrar a alguno y pretender ser una turista más si era necesario. Lo malo es que esas calles eran lo suficiente pequeñas como para que, si Saga volteaba, no habría manera de ocultarse a tiempo. Por fin lo vio dar una vuelta más y cuando ella llegó a la esquina él ya no estaba. Supuso que había entrado a una de las casas así que regresó sobre sus pasos a buscar un lugar en donde esperar un rato. ¿Esperar qué? Ni ella lo sabía. Encontró una taberna y entró. Eligió una mesa junto a la ventana, se sentó y pidió una cerveza. Suponía que las probabilidades de que Saga se dirigiera hacia allá eran pocas. Mientras se la traían, fijó la mirada en la ventana. Los turistas iban en todas direcciones pero ninguno era Saga. Cuando tuvo su cerveza le dio largos tragos. Estuvo ahí una hora, quizá hora y media. Miró al reloj. Suspiró y miró al cielo. Se hacía tarde y el último ferry no tardaría en salir. Pagó su cerveza y salió del lugar.

Caminó por algunas calles, en casi todas las que se pudo meter mientras se dirigía al muelle. No encontró rastro del hombre, lo cual fue una alegría y desilusión. Iba pensando en si viviría en alguna de las tantas casas junto a las que pasó, en si la habría visto pero decidió no salir a buscarla. Esos pensamientos comenzaron a tornarse un tanto obsesivos en el camino de regreso.

Al llegar a su departamento, por la noche, estaba exhausta. Más en lo emocional que lo físico. Se tiró en un sillón y sacó el celular en el que había tomado fotos de la isla. Se tardó minutos enteros con cada foto, siguiendo la obsesión de sus pensamientos. Intentaba imaginarlo caminando por esas calles, o entrando en alguna de esas casas.

Al menos su mente estaba un poco más en paz que al inicio del día. Ahora sabía dónde estaba y que se encontraba bien. Supuso que, por el momento, era lo mejor que podía esperar.


	26. De los planes de grandeza

Estamos nada más a un capítulo de los que he escrito que más me han gustado de esta parte de la historia. Aguas con los corazones voladores. Pero primero vamos a tener que ver a los malos malosos un rato y la presentación de un nuevo personaje. Espero que les guste.

Alfa Lázcares

De los planes de grandeza

Le había tomado un par de semanas pero por fin había logrado llegar a las frías montañas de Longyearbyen para reunirse con Alessandro. Por supuesto él no estaba particularmente contento porque se había dejado capturar pero Otis le aseguró que le tenía buenas noticias. Le contó que durante su estadía en los calabozos del Santuario se había dado cuenta de que habían más personas reencarnadas, nada más era cosa de instarlos a recordar. En particular le habían llamado la atención tres chicas. Una era la que lo había capturado, que se llamaba Alfa, otra era una amazona Plateada de nombre Helena y la última era poco más que una adolescente y aún no tenía armadura. No conocía su nombre, pero probablemente era la más sencilla de atrapar. La chica llamada Alfa tampoco tenía armadura, así que estaba seguro de que permitían a los aprendices salir de misión, aunque no solos. De cualquier manera la adolescente era una buena candidata, nada más era cosa de usar a alguien de carnada para capturarla. Sobre las otras chicas no estaba seguro, pero algo se les ocurriría. También le contó algunas cosas del Santuario que no habían cambiado y quizá algunas que sí.

Alessandro le dijo que durante ese tiempo no se había quedado de brazos cruzados. Logró reclutar algunas personas más, en su mayoría eran ex soldados, algunos vándalos y unos cuantos jóvenes que en su momento habían considerado unirse a la orden de Atenea, pero desistieron de la idea dado que no eran para nada devotos a la Diosa. Pero lo más importante era un niño de unos 10 años que era huérfano y tenía un algo que le había gustado. No era un mal niño, y estaba trabajando en convencerlo de que él era lo mejor que le había pasado. No le tomó mucho tiempo, nada más un poco de cariño fingido y el haberlo rescatado de las calles. Le había interesado en particular porque ese niño tenía indicios de cosmo. Apenas eran chispazos, pero estaba bastante seguro de que podría desarrollarlo. Y entonces fue que se le ocurrió la idea de mandarlo directo al Santuario para comenzar a infiltrarlo. Si bien al niño todavía le faltaba mucho aprendizaje para poderle ser útil como guerrero, de mínimo podía servirle de informante. Era un chico listo, y sabía que había salido de situaciones difíciles, por lo tanto, con algunos consejos de Otis, seguro lograrían encontrar la manera de que el niño pudiera salir del Santuario a darles información.

El nombre de ese niño era Terje. Se veía pequeño para su edad, y eso podrían usarlo como ventaja. Sí, era noruego, pero aprendía rápido. Entre Otis y Alessandro no tardaron en darle una trágica historia que incluía un accidente y el posterior fallecimiento de sus padres. Alessandro sabía que todavía quedaba algo de un campo de entrenamiento en Noruega. A últimas fechas era más de reclutamiento que otra cosa, porque había sido cerrado luego de la revuelta de Saga y más o menos reabierto luego de que revivieran a los Santos. El plan era dejar a Terje ahí porque, inevitablemente, lo mandarían a Atenas. Ahí era en dónde se mandaba a los niños pequeños y posteriormente se los mandaba a otros lugares de entrenamiento cuando fueran mayores, o bien se quedaban en el Santuario, eso dependía del aprendiz, la armadura que los reclamaba y de los maestros disponibles. Era parte de las nuevas medidas de seguridad del Santuario, no fuera a ser que alguien intentara otra revuelta.

El plan maestro comenzó apenas unas semanas después. Terje era un ferviente admirador de Alessandro, como este último se había esforzado en convertirlo. Le dijeron que su misión era entrenar en el Santuario de Atenea, aprender todo lo posible por un par de meses y, cuando fuera el momento, exactamente cuatro meses después de su llegada, Alessandro mismo iría a verlo en las afueras del Santuario para que le contara todo lo posible. Quería saber nombres y rangos. Horarios de rondas. Misiones. Todo lo posible que sucediera dentro. A Terje le emocionaba la perspectiva. Durante los poco más de dos meses que había pasado al cuidado de Alessandro, este le había enseñado lo básico del cosmo. Le enseñó a encenderlo a voluntad y eso sería especialmente importante cuando lo presentaran en el campo de entrenamiento, porque iba a ser lo que llamaría la atención.

El campo abandonado estaba cerca de Narvic, así que hasta allá llevaron al niño. Lo dejaron cerca, pero no tan cerca. Y escondieron completamente sus cosmos para no ser detectados. El niño caminó lentamente hasta las cercanías del campo. Era un espacio cercado que apenas contenía una casa a medio abandonar. Dentro había luces encendidas. Si bien nadie vivía permanentemente ahí, siempre se podía encontrar algún Santo haciendo guardia, muchas veces con algún discípulo al cual podía torturar en las montañas cercanas. Terje llevaba apenas una chamarra delgada puesta y unos pantalones rasgados, la ropa con la cual Alessandro lo había encontrado, se habían encargado también de ensuciarlo y despeinarle el cabello para que diera la mayor cantidad de lástima posible. Le pidieron que encendiera chispazos de cosmos para calentarse en lo que caminaba y eso seguramente atraería la atención de quien estuviera dentro. Y eso hizo.

Mientras caminaba en apariencia sin rumbo, iba encendiendo chispazos de cosmo, que, además, era lo único que podía encender. Y, efectivamente, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que viera a un hombre salir de aquella casa. El hombre era, de hecho, Argol de Perseo, que había terminado siendo el pobre incauto al que habían mandado a hacer guardia al medio-de-la-nada Noruega. Argol no tardó en salir del cercado en busca de esos curiosos chispazos de cosmo que estaba sintiendo, no le tomó nada de tiempo localizar a Terje y acercarse. Desde su escondite, Alessandro y Otis vieron cómo Argol cruzaba algunas palabras con Terje para luego guiarlo dentro del cercado. Terje aguantó con todas sus fuerzas el volverse hacia el escondite de sus mayores y no sonreír. Se dejó guiar por Argol al interior de la casa y mientras lo hacía le iba contando su triste historia. Que en sí no era tan diferente de la historia real del niño, lo hicieron así para que no se equivocara. Terje había sido secuestrado, por su padre, y nada más por hacerle daño a su madre. Y se había escapado de su padre nada más para encontrase con que la mujer había muerto en un accidente. Luego procedió a escaparse del orfanato al que lo habían llevado con tal de que no lo regresaran con su padre.

Alessandro y Otis se quedaron observando la casa nada más el tiempo suficiente para asegurarse de que el niño se quedaría dentro. Ya regresarían a la mañana siguiente a ver cómo seguían las cosas.

Argol no tardó en informar al Santuario del pequeño al que había encontrado y en hacerles saber que podía encender cosmo. Por supuesto fue invitado a unirse a la Orden. Tendrían que quedarse algunos días más en Noruega mientras buscaban información sobre él y se aseguraban de que era posible llevárselo a Grecia. Alessandro se había encargado de borrar la información original de Terje, así que, en opinión de las autoridades, Terje era huérfano y el Santuario podía hacerse cargo de él si es que lo deseaban. Tres días después Terje iba en un avión con destino a Grecia en compañía de Argol.

La primera parte de su más reciente plan les estaba saliendo bien.

La llegada de Terje al Santuario pasó sin mayores contratiempos. En los pocos días que había pasado Argol con él le había agarrado cierto cariño. Sí, Terje era terco, nada amable y bastante cínico y suspicaz, pero nadie podría culparlo luego de lo que había vivido. Mostró inmediato interés sobre todo lo relacionado al cosmo y no paraba de hacerle preguntas a Argol acerca del Santuario.

Lo primero que hicieron fue hacer un registro del niño, en el que se indicaba su nombre, edad, fecha de nacimiento y, por supuesto, un control médico. Luego se lo llevaron a la sección de aprendices, le dieron una cama en una de las habitaciones compartidas de los niños y le presentaron a sus primeros maestros, que eran Santos de Bronce. Serían los que estaban encargados de enseñarle los principios y los primeros entrenamientos. Por supuesto lo bañaron, arreglaron y dieron ropas y objetos personales. Todo eso Terje ya se lo esperaba, Otis y Alessandro se lo habían explicado. Se sentía a gusto, por el momento, y sus inteligentes ojos habían puesto atención a todo lo que le rodeaba. Tenía además la ventaja de ser un niño bastante simpático cuando se lo proponía, y Alessandro le había pedido que fuera todo lo encantador posible, porque su misión era caerle bien a todo el mundo.

En cuanto sus primeros entrenamientos comenzaron (un par de semanas luego de su llegada para darle tiempo de ganar peso y confianza), le fue más difícil ser tan encantador como le había prometido a Alessandro que lo sería porque lo obligaban a estudiar, levantarse temprano y hacer mucho, mucho ejercicio. A él lo que le interesaba era el manejo del cosmo y se moría de ganas de conocer los Doce Templos.

Parte de sus primeras lecciones como aprendiz consistía en clases directamente en el Coliseo en donde tenía oportunidad de ver los entrenamientos de todos los demás, incluidos los Santos de Oro y sus aprendices, que, según le habían dicho, era en quienes tenía que poner especial atención. No tardó mucho en enterarse de quién era Alfa, porque todo mundo volteaba cuando la veían pasar con el de Géminis, luego se enteró de quién era Helena, porque también solía verla cerca de otro Santo de Oro, el de Tauro, pero tuvo problemas en identificar a la adolescente. En primera porque había muchas adolescentes en el lugar y la gran mayoría usaban máscaras para entrenar, además no se le permitía acercarse mucho al Recinto de las Amazonas. No quería decepcionar a Alessandro, pero no tenía idea de cómo iba a descubrir la identidad de la adolescente. Por el momento la suerte no estaba de su lado, pero esperaba que pronto se le ocurriera algo.

Tenía todavía unas cuantas semanas más para lograrlo.


	27. De cuando tuve que ir por ti

Y que se le acaban las vacaciones a nuestro gemelo con problemas mentales. Ni modo, las vacaciones no le podían durar toda la vida, tiene un trabajo qué cumplir. Nada más esperen a ver la cara de felicidad que va a poner cuando le llegue el aviso.

Este fue el primer capítulo que escribí cuando decidí regresar a esta historia. Ha sufrido unas cuantas modificaciones, pero en sí, está tal y como lo escribí cuando las musas decidieron regresar conmigo y medio empezar a perdonarme.

Les adelanto que esta historia ya está bastante avanzada. Creo yo que me faltan escribir uno o dos capítulos a lo mucho para terminarla, pero eso no significa que se vaya a terminar en 5 capítulos, a ustedes todavía les falta leer un buen trecho de historia, nada más que estaba publicando a pasos relativamente lentos (un capítulo o dos por semana) porque tenía mucho por escribir y por eso mismo no quería alcanzarme a mi misma, además de que no sabía cómo se iba a comportar la musa. Pero lo ha hecho bastante bien y ya me muero de ganas por publicarles el resto de esta historia que sí, así como vamos, será la primera historia larga terminada que escribo de SS.

Por ahí se me han quedado un par de ideas sueltas para algunos mini capítulos que no he integrado aquí, quizá y dependiendo de cómo me sienta al finalizar de escribirla (crucen los dedos) suba después como capítulos extras y quizá, tan solo quizá, luego de eso me anime a seguir escribiendo un poco más dentro de este mismo universo que he creado. Por ejemplo ¿a quien no le gustaría ver a Saga siendo atormentado por un mocosito de su producción? Esa idea tiene mucho rondando mi mente, pero no la he escrito y no va a llegar a ver la luz dentro de esta historia, pero bueno.

Ah y ya por último, a pesar de que han sido pocos capítulos (relativamente, que 27 tampoco son exactamente "pocos"), varios meses han pasado desde el inicio de la historia. Lo digo para que no se sorprendan luego y crean que todo ha transcurrido en dos semanas.

Sin más, me dejo de ramblings y les dejo la continuación...

Alfa Lázcares

 **De cuando tuve que ir por ti**

Encuéntralo. Definitivamente suena más sencillo de lo que es hacerlo. Quizá no sería tanto problema si fueran unos cuantos kilómetros de una ciudad, pero, el problema de pretender encontrar a alguien en Grecia, es la interminable cantidad de islas en todas direcciones. La buena noticia es que sabía en dónde lo vio por última vez; la mala, es que esa última vez había sido hace cuatro meses y, conociendo a Saga, era de lo más improbable que se hubiera quedado en el mismo lugar. Maldita la hora en la que el Maestro decidió encomendarle a ella la misión de traer de regreso al Geminiano al Santuario. La razón fue que ella había vivido en el mundo exterior y sabía cómo moverse, además, suponía que la verdadera razón era que cualquier otro de los Santos quizá habrían amenazado, puesto a llorar y marcado de por vida a cualquier pobre diablo que no les diera la información que pedían, o bien, incorrecta. Sí, le gustaba la idea de ser la primera en volver a verlo luego de tanto tiempo, pero por otro lado odiaba la idea de ser ella quien tenía que llevarlo a un lugar al cual el Santo obviamente no estaba preparado para regresar.

Mientras caminaba, de nuevo, por las calles de una isla más, repasaba en su mente qué es exactamente lo que le diría. "Hey, me mandó Shion para que regreses al Santuario, no tengo idea de por qué, pero ahí te quiere". Sip. Seguro que con eso lo convencía de regresar al instante. Miró el nombre de la calle en la que estaba y siguió adelante. Saga era fácilmente reconocible, pero qué posibilidades había de encontrar a una persona en una isla de tantas en Grecia. Había preguntado muchas veces. Por eso había llegado hasta ahí. Una pista la llevaba a una isla y la siguiente la llevaba a otra. Lo bueno es que al parecer no había regresado a la mainland, porque ahí sí dudaba que pudiera encontrarlo. Quizá se aventuraba a otro país, y… mejor no pensar en ello. Ajustó la mochila a sus hombros, se limpió el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano y apuró el paso. Ya faltaban sólo dos calles más para llegar al ferry que la llevaría a, sí, otra isla.

Una vez dentro del ferry fue a sentarse y a pedir una cerveza. En las manos tenía un mapa de la siguiente isla y en un círculo el lugar en el que, según un chico con el que había hablado dos horas atrás, había visto que Saga trabajaba. Todos los trabajos que el Santo había tomado hasta el momento eran meramente físicos. No se iba a meter a una oficina ni la iba a hacer de agente de viajes, pero el hombre era lo suficientemente listo para encontrar trabajo de alguna otra cosa. Pero no. Había ayudado de pescador, a mover carga, a cazar. Todos trabajos de exteriores, de el amanecer al anochecer, sueldos mínimos. Sabía que tenía dinero ahorrado y sí, había estado sacando dinero de las islas en las que se estacionaba, pero como no se podía quedar quieto en un solo lugar, eso no le había ayudado a encontrarlo.

Ya llevaba un par de semanas en la búsqueda y la verdad es que a ella también ya le urgía encontrarlo. Le dio un trago más a su cerveza y miró alrededor. Suspiró. "Ni modo, chavo, te quieren de regreso en el Santuario. Si, claro, le digo eso y me manda a Otra Dimensión". Kanon le había dicho que ella seguro encontraba la manera de convencerlo de regresar. Alfa le había dado un zape y le había dicho que Saga no se iba a dejar convencer con sexo, si tan sólo fuera tan fácil. Kanon se rió y le dijo que primero aplicara las lágrimas de cocodrilo, luego la historia de cómo todos están preocupados por él, de que no había mejor maestro que Saga y que necesitaba que regresara y que además lo extrañaba mucho. Luego ya podía aplicar el sexo. Alfa le dio otro zape. Le parecía que si Saga no quería regresar, la única razón por la que lo haría era porque Shion se lo estaba pidiendo, y si ese era el caso, entonces seguramente era por algo importante. Lo que significaba que tendría que hacerse a la idea de que era hora de regresar a sus responsabilidades como Santo. Y eso la ponía de mal humor, porque, de nuevo, no quería ser ella la que se lo llevara de regreso a un lugar al que él mismo tendría que hacer labor de auto-convencerse para ir.

Cuando al fin llegó a su destino ya era de noche. No quería escanear el lugar con su cosmo porque no quería que Saga se enterara de que lo había encontrado si es que lo había hecho. Al menos no hasta que lo tuviera relativamente cerca. Fue a buscar una habitación en algún hotel pequeño. Dejó sus cosas sobre la cama y salió a asomarse por el balcón. Se sentó a ver las personas pasar por las calles hasta bien entrada la noche. De cierta manera esperaba que, por arte de magia, o porque el Universo tenía ganas de ser bueno con ella, Saga pasara caminando justo por ahí. Pero no, el Universo no tenía ese plan. Fue a dormir cerca de las 2 am. No tenía caso que se levantara temprano porque seguramente Saga estaría trabajando, y, por lo tanto, en el lugar que le habían dicho hasta bien entrada la tarde. Se levantó cerca de las 10 am, se dio un baño y fue a desayunar. Luego de eso fue directo al lugar que le habían dicho. Su corazón estaba saltando por la adrenalina. Dio la vuelta y entró. Saga no estaba a la vista. Extrañada escaneó el lugar con su cosmo rápidamente y se percató de que el Santo no estaba ahí. Exhaló un suspiro que no supo si fue de decepción. Fue a buscar a alguien que trabajara ahí y cuando lo encontró le mostró una foto del geminiano. La mujer sonrió y le dijo que sí, lo conocía, y sí, había estado trabajando ahí, pero había decidido renunciar apenas dos días antes. No había dicho por qué, nada más lo había hecho.

—¿Sabes si sigue viviendo aquí?

Mirada extrañada por parte de la mujer.

—Es que tiende a mudarse seguido.

—No, ni idea.

—¿Saga? —preguntó otra mujer que había estado cerca escuchado la conversación. —Sí, está viviendo aquí. Tiene una casa… elegante. Lo he visto salir de ahí varias veces.

—¿Saga tiene una casa aquí? —preguntó Alfa sin poder contenerse y de nuevo las mujeres la voltearon a ver como si le hubieran salido antenas.

—Sí. Desde hace como un mes. Lo sé porque paso seguido por ahí y vi los letreros de cuando la estaban vendiendo, yo misma le dije que estaba en venta.

Alfa casi se cae de espaldas. O sea, no esperaba que Saga tuviera el dinero como para COMPRARSE una casa, así, no más. Por otro lado, si se había comprado una casa era porque tenía cero intenciones de regresar al Santuario.

No. Tenía que dejar de pensar en eso. Le preguntó a la mujer la dirección y ella se lo dijo sin problema. Hasta se la mostró en el mapa. Entonces Alfa decidió que era ahora o nunca, o al menos, antes de que se le acabara la adrenalina. Salió corriendo hacia el lugar que le habían indicado. Dio vuelta en una esquina y, efectivamente, frente a ella había una calle llena de casas "elegantes", estilo moderno, con ventanales de piso a techo. Motocicletas y autos caros estaban estacionados en todas ellas. Su corazón se estaba acelerando de nuevo. Decidió pasar caminando como si nada, mientras le rezaba a todas las deidades que Saga no estuviera asomado a uno de los ventanales GIGANTES de las casas frente a las que iba a pasar, porque sería muy evidente que era ella. Pasó por el otro lado del camino, enfrente tenía terrenos sin construir mientras, de reojo, miraba los números de las casas. Cuando pasó el indicado cruzó la calle de nuevo y se detuvo más adelante. Damn, se veía cara. De bastante buen gusto. Y tenía una motocicleta estacionada en el patio. No era especialmente grande, pero no era pequeña. Respiró profundamente de nuevo y, sin dejar que su cerebro lo pensara más, empezó a caminar de regreso. Una vez frente a la casa pudo ver que tenía muchas plantas y árboles colocados estratégicamente para brindar un tanto de privacidad a pesar de las ventanas. Entró al pequeño jardín de enfrente, siguió el corto camino a las escaleras que llevaban a la entrada principal, resistió con todas sus fuerzas las ganas de asomarse. Llamó al timbre y también tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de salir corriendo. Escuchó que dejaban algo en una superficie dura, luego pasos. Pasos más cercanos y más rápidos. Agachó la cabeza, miró al piso, apretó sus manos una contra la otra. Escuchó la perilla girando. Exhaló el aire que había estado conteniendo. La puerta se abrió y vio unos tenis desconocidos. Levantó la mirada y sus ojos chocaron con los de Saga. Saga primero pareció sorprendido, luego dudó, en seguida suspiró, miró al cielo, puso una mano en su cintura y la miró de nuevo.

—Pasa —le dijo.

Alfa asintió y entró. Era una casa de piso abierto, así que se dirigió hacia la cocina/comedor. Saga cerró la puerta y caminó detrás de ella. Alfa llegó a la barra de la cocina y se sentó en un banco. Saga rodeó la barra, fue al refrigerador, sacó una cerveza, la destapó y la puso frente a ella. Luego agarró la cerveza destapada que estaba junto a la estufa y le dio un trago. Alfa no había dicho nada, sólo lo había estado mirando. Tomó la cerveza frente a ella y comenzó a girarla.

—¿Cuánto tiempo te tomó encontrarme? —le preguntó Saga.

—Un par de semanas, give or take.

—¿Te mandó Shion?

Alfa asintió. Saga exhaló una risa irónica.

—¿Alguna razón en particular?

—No lo sé. No me lo dijo. Me dijo que ya me enteraría cuando estuvieras de regreso. Lo siento, Saga.

—No es tu culpa. ¿Tienes idea de por qué te mandó a ti?

—Porque no me vas a decir que no.

Saga asintió.

—No quería hacerlo…. Pero no quería NO hacerlo. ¿Entiendes? Quería verte —un suspiro por parte de ambos.

Silencio. Saga también comenzó a girar la cerveza entre sus manos. Levantó la mirada casi al tiempo que Alfa.

—¿Quién te dijo dónde encontrarme? —preguntó casi con extrañeza. Como si su mente se estuviera haciendo una idea, pero no estaba seguro.

Alfa lo notó y sonrió.

—Tienes unas ex compañeras de trabajo muy comunicativas.

Saga exhaló una risa ahogada.

—Y te lo dijeron así no más.

—No tengo pinta de novia psicótica ni asesina serial.

—Es que no te conocen.

Alfa también dejó escapar una risa ahogada.

—Ven, no me has saludado —y sin que ella protestara la tomó de la mano y la trajo hacia él para darle un abrazo, que ella correspondió mientras sentía ese cosquilleo dentro de sí que hacía mucho tiempo no sentía. —Bienvenida a mi humilde morada —le dijo y ella rió.

—Me hubieran dicho desde el principio que se gana así de bien si te conviertes en Santo Dorado. Me hubiera aplicado mucho antes —se soltaron y Alfa volvió a sentarse en el banco mientras Saga le daba otro trago a su cerveza.

—Ni te emociones porque yo tampoco lo sabía y llevo viviendo en el Santuario toda mi vida.

—¿La moto de afuera es tuya?

Saga asintió y Alfa sonrió y enarcó una ceja al mismo tiempo.

—¿En dónde aprendiste a andar en moto?, y dime por favor que ya te caíste al menos un par de veces.

—Aprendí hace no mucho tiempo y no, lamento decepcionarte, pero un Santo de Oro no se va a caer nunca de una motocicleta. Hint: para eso sirve el cosmo.

—Eso es trampa.

El hombre se encogió de hombros.

—¿Cuánto tiempo te dieron para encontrarme?

—No me pusieron un límite, nada más que me comunique cada par de días or so.

—¿Y ya lo hiciste?, ¿ya les dijiste que me encontraste?

Alfa negó con la cabeza. Saga asintió.

—Entonces no hay prisa. No tengo por qué regresar mañana.

Ella volvió a negar.

—Te puedes quedar aquí, si quieres. No voy a salir huyendo, pero creo que sabes que no tengo demasiadas ganas de regresar mañana.

—¿Cuánto tiempo planeas posponerlo?

—¿Cuánto tiempo me dejas? It's your ass on the line. ¿Una semana? Por mi, un mes, pero dudo que tú puedas mantener la mentira por tanto tiempo, y no quiero meterte en problemas con Shion.

—No me importa meterme en problemas con Shion, pero tienes razón, no voy a poder mantener la mentira un mes. Una semana está bien.

Saga asintió.

—¿Tienes hambre? Tengo unos deliciosos pedazos de vaca esperando ser cocinados.

Alfa sonrió.

—¿Sueles estar de este humor fuera del Santuario? Porque si es así puedo empezar a considerar mantener la mentira por un año.

Saga la miró, sonrió y no dijo nada. Luego procedió a sacar los pedazos de vaca del refrigerador.


	28. De esa tarde y esa noche

¡Aguas con los corazones voladores!

Alfa Lázcares

De esa tarde y esa noche

Cuando terminaron de comer y ponerse más o menos al día con los acontecimientos más importantes de sus vidas, Saga se ofreció a darle un tour por su "humilde morada". El piso de abajo consistía en la cocina comedor y, bajando un par de escalones: la sala. Los ventanales de dos pisos revelaban el patio de atrás en donde una pequeña alberca se encontraba. Saga le dijo que no solía usarla porque eso de dar cinco millones de vueltas no era de su gusto y estar él solo flotando en una alberca sin prácticamente hacer nada no tenía mucho chiste. Alfa le sonrió pero no dijo nada. Volvieron a entrar a la casa por medio de otra puerta que daba a un estudio. Los libreros estaban prácticamente vacíos y sobre el escritorio había una laptop. Alfa lo miró con una ceja enarcada. Saga le dijo que sí, era suya y que sí, la usaba, y no, no para ver porno. Salieron del estudio y el pasillo los llevó al gym. No había mucho, unas pesas, una caminadora y una bicicleta estática. Salieron de ahí para encontrarse de regreso en el inicio de la casa. Subieron las escaleras. Arriba una sola puerta. Saga abrió. Era la única recámara. A la derecha el water, en un espacio del tamaño de un closet. Afuera estaba el lavabo. Y en el otro extremo, una regadera rodeada de vidrio. También, en esa pecera, estaba una tina. Alfa, una vez más, volteó a ver a Saga.

—No me veas así. Yo no lo construí.

—Cero pudor, Saga, cero pudor.

Fuera de eso el cuarto nada más tenía una cama king con dos burós a los lados, una tele montada en la pared y un balcón que daba a la parte de adelante de la casa. Alfa salió un momento al balcón, Saga fue con ella.

—Si hubieras estado asomado por aquí me hubieras visto pasar y regresar.

Estuvieron algunos minutos ahí, bebiendo de sus respectivas copas de vino. Al fin Alfa entró de nuevo a la habitación y se sentó en la cama.

—¿Te quedas aquí? —le volvió a preguntar Saga.

Alfa sonrió y asintió.

—Me tienes que llevar por mis cosas en esa moto tuya.

Saga también sonrió.

Un rato después salieron por las calles de la isla en la moto de Saga. Alfa sólo recogió sus cosas y volvió a salir del hotel. Como el camino de regreso sería muy corto Saga decidió dar un gran rodeo y nada más pasear por las calles porque podían. Alfa no protestó… bueno, sí preguntó si la estaba secuestrando. Saga se detuvo fuera de una taberna y ahí entraron a cenar y a tomar otra cerveza. Luego de eso regresaron a la casa. Alfa se dirigió a la sala. Dejó su mochila encima de un sillón y se sentó. Saga fue primero a la cocina a recoger la botella de vino que habían dejado abierta y que aún tenía la mitad. Tomó las copas y fue a sentarse junto a ella en el sillón. Sirvió ambas copas.

—Porque me encontraste —le dijo con ironía.

Alfa chocó su copa contra la de él y ambos bebieron.

—¿Qué se siente ser Saga "normal" y no "Saga de Géminis"?

—Aquí nadie me conoce, nadie me está juzgando por todo lo que hago y lo que no hago, y nadie se la pasa corriendo rumores sobre mi. No me puedo quejar. ¿No te gustaría que en el Santuario dejaran de voltear a verte porque vas conmigo?

—Tengo que decir que es annoying que no dejen de voltear a vernos cada que pasamos caminando por algún lado, pero, si te sirve de algo, igual no dejaron de voltearme a ver cuando iba con Kanon. Lo sorprendente es que los rumores siguieran siendo sobre nosotros dos y no sobre Kanon y yo.

Saga enarcó una ceja.

—¿Desde cuándo creen que nos estamos acostando?

Alfa negó.

—¿Desde cuándo? Ni idea. Yo me enteré no mucho tiempo después de que empecé a ser tu alumna.

—En el Santuario tienen demasiada fe en mis habilidades de conquista.

—Será porque nada más tienes que mandarles una de esas miradas tuyas y se empiezan a desvestir. Hombre, mujer o bestia, no importa.

—Okay, tú también tienes demasiada fe en mis habilidades de conquista.

—Será porque las he visto.

—¿Ah si?

—Oh sí. El cumpleaños de Milo, antes de que fueras mi maestro. No tengo ni idea de quién era la chica, pero la miraste, te acercaste, y los dos se fueron y no volvieron a aparecer en toda la fiesta.

—Ya recuerdo. ¿Me estabas vigilando o cómo sabes eso?

—Estaban justo frente a los baños y yo tenía que ir, querido.

—En mi defensa, ella no era una perfecta desconocida.

—O sea que tus habilidades de conquista sí funcionan.

Saga soltó una risa irónica, le dio otro trago a su copa y se recostó más en el sillón, viendo al techo.

—Nadie nunca corrió rumores sobre ti y Aldebarán, por cierto.

Alfa sonrió.

—Me imagino que no. Aunque qué se yo, en otros lugares me han dado la reputación de acostarme también con hombre, mujer o bestia.

—¿Por?

—Porque siempre he tenido más amigos que amigas. Así que de puta no me bajan. No me molesta, en realidad tampoco me importa, pero se me hace de lo más amusing. En especial porque cuando estaba en ese lugar era virgen. Así que sé lo que se siente. La diferencia es que yo te he visto aventar la mirada.

Saga volteó a verla.

—¿Qué mirada? —le preguntó con inocencia. Inocencia que no era reflejada, para nada, en su mirada.

—Esa.

—¿Y está funcionando?

Alfa le sostuvo la mirada. Sonrió, miró al piso, luego a su copa y de regreso a Saga, quien seguía mirándola de la misma manera.

—Está funcionando —le respondió al fin. Saga dejó la copa sobre la mesa de centro frente a él y la tomó de la mano. —Si lo vas a hacer, hazlo —le dijo.

En ese momento Saga la atrajo más hacia sí y la besó. Y fue obvio para los dos que ambos habían estado esperando ese momento, probablemente desde antes de que él se fuera del Santuario. Alfa estiró el brazo para dejar la copa sobre la mesa. Cuando lo hizo, Saga la atrajo aún más hacia sí para luego hacer que ella quedara encima de él, con las piernas a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y él empezó a meter las manos debajo de la playera de la mujer. Ninguno de los dos se enteró de cuánto tiempo estuvieron en ese sillón, en la misma posición, besándose. Pero ninguno quería detenerse. Luego de un buen rato Saga rompió el beso y la miró a los ojos.

—Te extrañé. Es en serio. No tienes idea de cuánto te extrañé.

—Tú tampoco. Por eso accedí a venir por ti —dejó escapar una risa. —Kanon dice que el sexo es una buena manera de persuadirte a regresar.

—Aún no tenemos sexo.

—Aún —y regresó a besarle.

Poco tiempo después ya estaban acostados en ese sillón, todas sus ropas regadas por el piso. Sólo la luz de una lámpara de piso los iluminaba. Él la miró una vez más a los ojos y ella sintió casi como si le quitara el aliento. Asintió. Y él no perdió más tiempo en entrar en ella con un gemido ahogado que ella correspondió con uno propio. Y pasaron minutos enteros dejando por fin salir lo que habían estado deseando desde hacia ya tiempo. Primero ella, luego él. Se quedaron inmóviles. La respiración agitada de él en su cuello. Lo abrazó y él levantó la mirada para luego volver a besarla. Se quedaron en silencio un buen rato. Alfa suspiró. Había algo extraño en todo aquello. Algo que no le terminaba de cuadrar. No se arrepentía, ni de lejos, sin embargo una voz muy al fondo de su mente tenía cierta duda, pero no tenía idea de por qué. Lo atribuyó a nervios de "primera vez con una persona distinta". Si Saga lo notó no dijo nada. Al fin se separó de ella, tomó ambas copas de vino de la mesa y le ofreció una. Ella se incorporó en el sillón y la aceptó.

—¿Persuadido? —preguntó ella al fin. Saga sonrió.

—Igual me quiero quedar una semana de vacaciones aquí. Contigo.

—Quizá termines siendo tú el que va a necesitar persuadirme de regresar.

—Quizá tengamos que esperar a que Shion mande a alguien más por los dos.

Alfa negó con la cabeza y bebió el último trago.

—Vamos a la habitación. Me está dando frío.

Saga asintió. Terminó también el contenido de su copa y comenzó a levantar la ropa del piso. Luego ambos subieron al cuarto. Alfa entró primero al baño mientras Saga acomodaba la ropa encima de un mueble. Pasaron los siguientes minutos sin decir mucho, haciendo las cosas mundanas que uno hace antes de dormir. Finalmente Alfa se metió entre las cobijas de la cama y Saga no tardó en seguirla. Ninguno de los dos tenía sueño, pero tampoco tenían deseos de hablar. Se quedaron abrazados un buen rato sin decir nada. De vez en cuando comentaban algo entre murmullos. Ninguno se dio cuenta de cuando se quedaron dormidos.


	29. De esos días

¡No se quiten los escudos! Los corazones voladores todavía van a seguir fuerte y claro durante este capítulo.

Ya, Saga no se puede quejar, al fin lo voy a dejar de maltratar... por un rato.

Alfa Lázcares

De esos días

El aroma de café recién preparado inundó su nariz adicta a la cafeína. Alfa abrió los ojos, confundida por un momento, al ver un techo desconocido. Luego recordó el lugar en el que estaba. Se encontraba sola en la habitación y el sol entraba a raudales por los enormes ventanales. Ni siquiera había sentido a Saga levantarse. Apartó las cobijas, se estiró y pensó por un momento en ponerse una de las camisas de Saga para bajar a su encuentro como en tooooooooodas las películas. Pero desechó la idea, eso era demasiado cursi, hasta para ella. En cambio fue a buscar su mochila, que Saga había dejado encima de una silla, revolvió las pocas pertenencias que llevaba y se decidió por un tank top y un short beige. Se los puso rápidamente, pasó al baño y se amarró el cabello antes de abrir la puerta. Desde ahí podía ver al Santo preparando el desayuno. Le silbó un piropo y bajó las escaleras mientras escuchaba la risa de Saga. En cuanto llegó a la barra se sentó en un banco. Saga volteó a verla y le pasó una taza de café. Ella la aceptó con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué? ¿Dónde está la tradicional camisa mañanera post sexo? He vivido engañado toda mi vida —le dijo Saga con una enorme sonrisa.

—Lo siento, cariño, lo consideré por un momento, pero pensé que sería muy cursi para nosotros. Pero ahora que lo dices, mañana me dejas una camisa que pueda usar —contestó ella antes de darle un trago a su café.

—Por desgracia no traje camisas conmigo. Ni modo, vas a tener que bajar sin nada.

—En ese caso, espero que también te encuentre "sin nada" preparando el desayuno. Ambos rieron y Saga pasó a servir el desayuno.

Luego del desayuno salieron a recorrer la isla, Saga le contó más de lo que había estado haciendo, los lugares a los que había viajado, los trabajos que había tenido. Le dijo que extrañaba el Santuario y a sus habitantes, que, si bien estando afuera había encontrado algo de paz interior, la verdad es que no se sentía preparado para regresar, pero lo haría de todas maneras. Además sabía que iba a hacerlo tarde o temprano. No podía seguir viviendo fuera, como si nada, no luego de lo que había hecho y vivido. Le dijo que quería volver a hablar con Shion, con Atenea, con Kanon y con ella. Le pidió perdón por haber aceptado entrenarla y luego haberla dejado a la deriva. Sabía que Kanon podría hacerse cargo, pero era responsabilidad suya, no de su gemelo. También le dijo que sí, la ilusión no había ayudado a la causa, pero a la vez sí. La ilusión le había hecho cuestionarse muchas cosas. La primera de las cuales era si en realidad él sería capaz de hacer algo similar, porque mientras estuvo bajo la influencia de la técnica no había sentido remordimiento, y eso lo había asustado. Una parte de sí seguía sintiéndose capaz de hacerlo.

Alfa lo miraba a los ojos. Estaban sentados frente a frente en una taberna a la que habían ido a cenar. A la chica le había tomado toda su fuerza de voluntad el no interrumpirlo para decirle que si él no estaba seguro, ella si lo estaba: no sería capaz de hacer algo similar, ni siquiera estando poseído por el Dios de la Guerra. Pero se mordió la lengua, él tenía que convencerse a sí mismo. Por supuesto no esperaba lo siguiente:

—Necesito pedirte un favor —le dijo luego de un momento de silencio. —Necesito que me hagas pasar por la ilusión de nuevo.

—Saga... ni a ti ni a mí nos gustó el resultado de la última vez. Además, sabes cómo bloquearme, no necesariamente voy a... —la joven se interrumpió cuando Saga bajó la mirada. —No vas a intentar detenerme.

—No. No lo voy a hacer. Quiero verla.

Alfa suspiró.

—Eso está muy masoquista.

—Quiero saber.

—¿Cuándo? —por toda respuesta Saga sacó su cartera, dejó unos billetes sobre la mesa y terminó su cerveza. Alfa lo imitó. Luego ambos salieron del lugar.

Caminaron en silencio, Alfa no preguntó a dónde iban, aunque supuso que a su casa. Pero no fue así. La llevó a un callejón discreto y desde ahí abrió un portal a otra dimensión que los llevó a la cima de una de las montañas cercanas. Los ojos de ambos tardaron un momento en acostumbrarse a la penumbra. Alfa miró a su alrededor, las luces de la ciudad habían quedado lejos, y más allá, la luna se reflejaba contra el mar. Escuchó a Saga exhalar un suspiro, luego lo vio sentarse en el suelo. Ella lo imitó.

—Cuando quieras —le dijo el de Géminis.

—No quiero, ese es el problema —le contestó Alfa.

Saga le tomó la mano y la miró a los ojos un momento. Ella asintió. También exhaló un suspiro, cerró los ojos y comenzó a concentrar su cosmo.

Saga la dejó entrar en su mente sin poner ninguna barrera. La imagen era similar a la de la última vez, pero no era igual. En esta ocasión estaban en la explanada del Templo Principal, frente a la estatua de Atenea. Y ahí estaba Alfa, de nuevo, enfundada en una armadura que no conocían. Detrás de ella se encontraba Saori, quien sostenía en sus manos la Daga Dorada. Se vieron a los ojos. Saga bajó la mirada, habían charcos de sangre en todos lados. Sus manos estaban cubiertas de sangre y estaba usando una armadura de Hades. De nuevo volteó a ver a Alfa y la Diosa detrás de ella. Pero fue Alfa la que comenzó la pelea. Saga no estaba esperando eso, dio un salto hacia atrás mientras bloqueaba los ataques de la chica. Ella le estaba gritando que era un traidor, que, de nuevo, se encontraban en ese lugar porque no había sido capaz de mantener su lealtad a Atenea. Estaba ahí, no para ayudar a la Diosa a despertar su armadura, estaba ahí porque se había aliado con Hades y su único objetivo era matar a Saori, porque no lo había hecho antes. Saga empezó entonces a regresar los ataques uno tras otro. Era cierto, estaba ahí por eso, para matarla y a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino, como ya lo había hecho con todos los demás. De un fuerte golpe lanzó a Alfa al otro lado de la explanada. Levantó la mirada hacia Saori, quien lo miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras le ofrecía la Daga. El de Géminis la tomó y se quedó mirándola un momento antes de levantarla. La Diosa no se lo iba a impedir. Saga incendió su cosmo lo más posible, estaba a punto de hacerlo. Sentía su corazón latiendo desbocado contra su pecho. La adrenalina corría por sus venas. De pronto una mano lo detuvo, Alfa estaba ahí, de nuevo, tomándolo por la muñeca con la que sostenía la Daga.

—No lo vas hacer —le dijo, pero no como amenaza. Saga la miró, luego a la Diosa. Volvió a empujar a Alfa a un lado y a caminar hacia la Diosa quien había retrocedido un par de pasos.

Una vez más Alfa se levantó y se lanzó en contra del Santo. Saga la atrapó por la cintura, la atrajo hacía si para evitar que pudiera moverse y puso la Daga en contra del cuello de la chica. Alfa lo tomó del brazo, intentando hacer que separara el arma de su cuello. Estaba diciendo algo, le estaba gritando que se detuviera. Saori lo miraba con una expresión de pesar, como si estuviera decepcionada. Bajó la mirada a la chica que se revolvía con todas sus fuerzas para intentar alejarlo. Respiró profundamente. De pronto la chica dejó de moverse y lo miró a los ojos.

Y la soltó.

Después dejó caer el arma y retrocedió un par de pasos. Alfa había caído al piso cuando la soltó y lo miraba. Saga se dejó caer en el piso a su lado. Había terminado. Se había detenido. Y todo se volvió negro.

Alfa abrió los ojos. Aún sostenía la mano de Saga y al voltear a verlo, notó que tenía aún los ojos cerrados y respiraba pesadamente. Alfa sonrió, luego le dio un apretón a su mano.

—Lo hiciste —le dijo en voz baja antes de abrazarlo. Saga no se movió por un par de minutos más, luego la abrazó también. Se dejó caer de espaldas, llevándose a la chica con él. Pasaron algunos minutos así antes de que él abriera los ojos y volteara a verla.

—Me llamaste traidor —le dijo con una sonrisa irónica.

—Ya que me diste el papel de sádica tenía que decirte algo convincente. Y no me mataste por ello.

Saga sonrió de nuevo, la atrajo más hacia sí y la besó.

No, no había sido tan catártico como había esperado, pero sí liberador. No lo había hecho, y no porque hubiera intentado detener la ilusión, sencillamente la ilusión dejó de funcionar en el momento en el que él se dio cuenta de que no iba a hacerlo, y de que ya no temía que fuera hacerlo. Casi fue anticlimático. Se quedaron un buen rato ahí mirando las estrellas. Luego regresaron a la casa de Saga.

Alfa despertó muy temprano por la mañana, todavía no amanecía aunque ya estaba comenzando a aclarar. Giró sobre su eje y vio a Saga dormido, y que mantenía una de sus manos sobre ella. Sonrió. Habían regresado cerca de las dos de la mañana y luego se habían entretenido en otros asuntos. Por lo tanto llevaba nada más un par de horas dormida y no debería estar tan despierta como se sentía. Después de un rato decidió levantarse, cuidando de no despertar al hombre a su lado. Agarró la playera de Saga que había quedado botada junto a la cama y se la puso. Luego salió a asomarse por el balcón. A lo lejos se veía la playa. Esa parte de la isla estaba bastante vacía. Algunas calles ni siquiera estaban pavimentadas, nada más habían usado ese lugar para construir casas bastante grandes porque una de las mejores playas de la isla estaba a menos de cinco minutos caminando. Habían construcciones por todos lados. Se quedó ahí un buen rato, esperando que terminara de amanecer. De pronto escuchó la puerta del balcón abrirse y Saga salió, nada más traía unos pantalones puestos. La miró con una sonrisa.

—¿No que usar mi ropa era demasiado cursi para nosotros?

—Cursi hubiera sido que en estas fachas hubiera bajado a preparar el desayuno. Yo nada más vine a asomarme al balcón porque se me quitó el sueño. Además esto estaba convenientemente cerca de mi lado de la cama —Alfa se acercó al Santo y lo abrazó. —Entrena conmigo —Le dijo de pronto con una sonrisa.

—¿Entrenar? —Saga la miró con una sonrisa un tanto incrédula. —Quieres que vayamos a entrenar.

—¿Hace cuánto que no entrenamos juntos? Además no me puedes decir que te dedicaste a no entrenar durante todo este tiempo.

—Admito que lo intenté, pero no pude dejarlo más de una semana.

—Entonces vamos —Alfa entró a la habitación y procedió a vestirse con ropa apropiada. Saga la siguió e hizo lo mismo.

Comenzaron corriendo un rato por la playa, luego siguieren corriendo a un terreno vacío no muy lejos de ahí. Y fue en ese lugar en el que empezaron una amistosa pelea, evitando usar cosmo, nada más se repartían patadas y golpes. Saga sonreía, Alfa había mejorado bastante en esos meses. También le dio un par de sorpresas con algunos movimientos que no le conocía. Estuvieron un rato ahí, y finalmente se dejaron caer en el piso a descansar. Después del entrenamiento regresaron a la casa a bañarse y por fin salieron a desayunar.

—Hay algo que tienes que saber —le dijo Alfa una vez que hubieron ordenado.

—¿Qué sucede?

—No puedo estar del todo segura, pero creo que tengo una idea de por qué Shion te quiere de regreso.

Saga enarcó una ceja, pero no dijo nada.

—Verás, algunas semanas después de que te fuiste... uno de los prisioneros que fuimos a capturar a Dinamarca escapó. Así. Sencillamente escapó del Santuario. Nadie le estaba poniendo demasiada atención y todos estábamos lo suficiente confiados de que no iba a intentarlo. Deathmask lo siguió, pero al final le perdió la pista cerca de Eslovaquia, me parece. Y lo siguiente son nada más rumores que me dijo Vivien, pero ya sabes, alguien dijo que alguien vio que alguien más encontró que al parecer este hombre está implicado con el que está investigando Camus. Y eso supone un problema porque Otis estuvo el suficiente tiempo dentro del Santuario como para haberse enterado de algo.

—Y como yo lo encontré la primera vez...

Alfa asintió.

—Me parece un tanto extremo, pero... si tú ya lo encontraste una vez puedes encontrarlo de nuevo.

—¿Le perdieron el rastro por completo?

—Sí. Deathmask siguió buscando, pero al parecer apagó por completo su cosmo. Creo que ese hombre, Otis, tiene más capacidad de la que cualquiera pensó.

—Sí, pero Otis... en realidad yo no lo estaba rastreando a él, yo encontré a otro de ellos, el hecho de que nos llevara a Otis fue casualidad. Yo esperaba que no se encontrara solo, y sabía que nos iba a llevar a sus aliados, pero no sabía que Otis era uno de ellos. Hay algo que a Shion no le gusta para nada de ese hombre, me lo dijo. Pero no me dijo qué.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio. Saga no tenía idea de qué es lo que era, pero Shion, en efecto había hablado con él brevemente luego de que los encerraran. Le dijo que había algo en Otis que le hacía sentirse incómodo, pero no le dijo qué, y en realidad a Saga tampoco le había agradado particularmente el sujeto, supuso que era nada más eso y no que fuera algo en específico. Probablemente también lo querían de regreso porque Camus y él eran los mejores rastreadores del Santuario. Ellos habían atrapado ya a varios renegados, y los que no habían atrapado ellos, al menos habían ayudado en sus búsquedas.

Durante el resto de la tarde siguieron con su exploración de la isla y de todos los lugares turísticos que podían recorrer. En la cena Saga le contó qué pistas había obtenido y cómo había logrado dar con los renegados de Dinamarca. En cuanto regresara al Santuario tenía el claro propósito de hacerle una visita "de cortesía" a los renegados que habían quedado atrás.

Alfa despertó, de nuevo, temprano por la mañana, pero Saga ya no estaba a su lado. Ahora era él quien estaba en el balcón. Sabía que había pasado varias horas durante la noche anterior girando los engranes de su cerebro intentando descubrir qué era lo que tenía de especial Otis y el renegado al que estaba rastreando Camus. A ella le había parecido raro el sujeto, como ya se lo había dicho a Shion y a Kanon, y de cierta manera le parecía que lo había visto en algún lado, pero pensó que eran meras ideas suyas. Bien. Ahora ella también tenía renegados rondándole la cabeza y eso no era bueno, porque quería pasar los últimos días que le quedaban con Saga en la isla sin pensar mucho en "trabajo". Suspiró resignada. Esto venía con el trabajo de estar al servicio de Atenea. Se levantó de la cama, se vistió rápidamente y bajó sin hacer ruido. Se fue a la cocina a preparar café y el desayuno. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el aroma de la comida siendo preparada llegara a la nariz de Géminis quien sonrió, entró de nuevo a la habitación y bajó a encontrarse con la chica que ya había servido platos y tazas. Le sonrió. Aparentemente no irían a entrenar esa mañana.

Pero fueron a entrenar durante el medio día, luego de haber pasado varias horas platicando en la casa. Una vez más salieron a correr por la playa, luego a otro lugar en el medio de las montañas a pelear. Saga se sentía contento de estar ahí, con ella, entrenando como si los meses no hubieran pasado. Después de un buen rato de peleas bajaron de nuevo a la playa y se pusieron a nadar un rato y a retozar en la arena. Más tarde regresaron a la casa a bañarse y luego volvieron a salir a caminar sin rumbo fijo. Ambos se sentían en calma. Parecía que podían pasar horas hablando y luego horas en silencio sin que fuera incómodo. Básicamente habían pasado los días sin separarse por más de algunos minutos al día y a ninguno de los dos le molestaba. Regresaron temprano a casa, cerca de las 8 de la noche para preparar una cena y luego pasaron la noche bebiendo vino y entreteniéndose en otras, ejem, actividades.

El aroma del café, de nuevo, fue lo que despertó a la chica por la mañana, pero esta vez el aroma venía de muy cerca. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con el rostro sonriente de Saga quien le había acercado una taza de café caliente. Alfa sonrió.

—Podría acostumbrarme a esto, ¿sabes?

—Lo sé. A mí no me tomó nada acostumbrarme a esto tampoco.

—¿A mi robándote la mitad de la cama y dándote ocasionales patadas por la noche? —preguntó ella mientras se incorporaba en la cama y tomaba la taza que Saga le ofrecía.

—También a eso. Eres bienvenida a mi habitación en Géminis cuando regresemos.

—¿Así que le vamos a confirmar al Santuario que estamos juntos en cuanto regresemos?

—¿Qué más da? Según ellos nos estamos acostando desde que nos conocimos. Y no creo que Shion se sorprenda para nada. Por algo te mandó a ti a buscarme.

—De mi parte no hay problema. De todos modos tú vas a ser el tema sensación del mes. Saga sonrió irónicamente y fue a acostarse a su lado mientras también bebía de su taza de café.

Estuvieron ahí un buen rato, desayunando, porque sí, Saga había preparado el desayuno y lo había llevado a la habitación. Luego le dijo que se arreglara porque tenía planeado llevarla de paseo. Alfa sonrió e hizo lo que le pidió.

Ese día, y gracias a los muy convenientes portales que el Gemelo Mayor era capaz de usar, fueron a pasear por varias islas de los alrededores. La llevó a los otros lugares en los que había vivido y le mostró los lugares en los que había trabajado. Alfa le contó de la vez en la que lo había encontrado casualmente en Aeginia. Saga le dijo que había tenido la impresión de que alguien lo había estado siguiendo un día en esa isla, pero que había decidido ignorarlo. Por la noche fueron a cenar a Mykonos, al restaurante de los Kokkotos, porque Saga quería volver a verlos para agradecerles lo que habían hecho también por él. Además estaba bastante seguro de que a Alfa le gustaría verlos. Elías la saludó con una gran sonrisa y aprovechó un momento en el que se quedaron a solas para preguntarle si por fin estaba con el Santo de Géminis. Alfa se lo confirmó y le pidió que le pasara el chisme a su hermana, que seguro querría saber también.

Luego de que se despidieron de los Kokkotos Saga la llevó de nuevo a su casa, pero le pidió que recogiera sus cosas, porque iban a pasar la noche en otro lugar. Alfa le preguntó a dónde pero el Santo le dijo que ya lo descubriría. Alfa recogió sus cosas y Saga también empacó una pequeña mochila. Luego, de nuevo, usó un portal para llevarla a otra isla.

Santorini. Tenía años que Alfa no ponía un pie en esa isla. No era su isla favorita en Grecia, pero la verdad es que le gustaba mucho, tenía su encanto, en especial cuando no había tantos turistas, lo cual era medianamente imposible. Saga la llevó directo a un hotel bastante elegante y que, obviamente, tenía una de esas vistas por las cuales la gente va a visitar Santorini. Alfa se abstuvo de preguntarle cómo había llegado a ese lugar.

Por supuesto pasaron todo el siguiente día paseando por Santorini como cualquier otro par de turistas y Saga la llevó a buscar un vestido porque quería llevarla a cenar a un lugar elegante esa noche. Así que eso hicieron. Alfa no tardó en encontrar algo que fuera de su agrado y Saga también se compró algo para la ocasión. Alfa no tenía ni idea de en qué momento Saga había planeado eso y mucho menos cómo había logrado obtener una reservación así, tan de la nada. Por la tarde, cuando regresaron a su hotel y luego de haberse bañado, Alfa se apropió del cuarto de baño para arreglarse. La buena noticia es que su modo "chica del mundo exterior" siempre la obligaba a llevarse consigo lo básico de maquillaje, porque le hubiera dado un yeyo de no haber tenido consigo al menos máscara de pestañas. Se arregló el cabello lo mejor que pudo gracias a los implementos que encontró en el baño, se puso algo de maquillaje y, por suerte, Saga le había dicho que sí, que además de un vestido podía comprarse zapatos para la ocasión. Y la ocasión ameritaba unos taconazos de esos que se ven en las bodas. Alfa se miró una última vez al espejo antes de abrir la puerta y salir. Saga la estaba esperando en el balcón. Alfa fue hacia allá y Saga sonrió al verla, mirándola de arriba a abajo sin nada de disimulo. Alfa sonrió y giró sobre sí misma.

—¿Algo interesante? —le preguntó y Saga asintió.

—Toda tú eres interesante. Toda —le contestó antes de acercarla a sí y besarla.

Salieron del hotel con dirección a un restaurante bastante caro, y, de nuevo, de esos que tienes que pagar extra por la mesa con la mejor vista. Era un poco extraño, técnicamente podrían considerar esa como su primera cita, a pesar de que habían estado saliendo toda la semana. Y eso era también bastante extraño, porque apenas llevaban "saliendo" una semana, pero se sentía como si hubiera sido mucho tiempo más. No nada más porque habían vivido pegados de la cadera durante toda la semana... eso sonó mal, si no porque habían técnicamente ya vivido juntos por bastante tiempo.

Alfa sonrió (me va a dar diabetes de tanta miel cada que estos dos se sonríen, y sí, ya me cansé hasta de escribir la palabra) y lo miró a los ojos mientras le daba un trago a su copa.

—Te pusiste el reloj que te regalé —le dijo. —Pensé que lo habrías dejado en el Santuario.

—No me iba a separar de él. Y tengo algo para ti. Lo vi en una tienda de lo más random en Naxos, y supe que te lo tenía que comprar —y sacó una caja de joyería que le entregó.

—Se supone que clavas una rodilla en el piso y tú mismo abres la caja, luego yo me quedo muda y te digo "¡sí, acepto!" —Saga río.

—Lo tendré en mente —le dijo. Alfa bajó la mirada a la caja en sus manos y por fin la abrió. Era una de esas pulseras que van conectadas a un anillo por medio de una cadena. Era intrincada y con diferentes motivos griegos. Parecía de plata. Alfa la sacó de la caja con una enorme sonrisa y se la puso.

—Me encanta —le dijo antes de besarlo. —¿Por qué pensaste que me gustaría?

—No estoy muy seguro, solo sé que la vi y pensé en dártela. Me pasó con varias cosas que vi durante "mis viajes".

Un oportuno mesero llegó a traerles la comida, así que cambiaron el tema. Pasaron un buen par de horas en el restaurante y de ahí regresaron al hotel. Ya nada más les quedaban un par de días y tendrían que regresar a la realidad. En realidad no TENÍAN que regresar justo en dos días más, pero ninguno de los dos se sentía del todo cómodo dejándolo todo de lado en unas vacaciones no planeadas y sin permiso. Como que se sentían como adolescentes escapándose de clases. Y no lo eran, tenían que actuar como adultos responsables.

Pasaron la mañana del siguiente día dándole una última vuelta a Santorini y luego regresaron a la casa de Saga. Planeaban pasar todo el siguiente día ahí, encerrados, pretendiendo que eran personas normales en un fin de semana.

Y eso fue justo lo que hicieron. Se levantaron de la cama únicamente para lo estrictamente necesario hasta la tarde, cuando bajaron a comer. Estuvieron un rato cambiando canales en la televisión luego de la comida y ya más tarde salieron al patio de atrás a pasar un rato en la alberca, bebiendo vino y hablando. A pesar de que planeaban salir hacia el Santuario temprano por la mañana, a último momento decidieron post ponerlo hasta la tarde, al menos, porque se fueron a dormir pasadas las 5 de la mañana.

Ni modo. Las vacaciones tenían que terminar en algún momento.


	30. Del regreso

Y que se les acaban las vacaciones a nuestro par de enamorados viajeros. Ni modo, algún día iban a tener que regresar al mundo real, como cualquier otra persona.

Dado que es día festivo les voy a dejar dos capítulos, así que... continúen leyendo.

Alfa Lázcares

Del regreso

Despertaron tarde, lo cual no fue sorpresa para ninguno de los dos. Se levantaron con toda la calma del mundo y bajaron a desayunar, luego a bañarse y a poner orden a la casa. Finalmente se pusieron a guardar sus cosas. Cuando estuvieron listos Alfa miró a Saga, con su mochila en la mano.

—La buena noticia es que podemos regresar en cuanto quieras. No es como que tengamos que viajar en ferry.

—Ni siquiera es como que haya vivido aquí mucho tiempo, pero sí se siente como mi casa.

—Porque lo es. ¿Ahora entiendes por qué sigo teniendo mi departamento en Atenas?

Saga asintió y Alfa lo tomó de la mano. Saga la miró a los ojos, exhaló un suspiro y abrió un portal.

Aparecieron en la sala de batallas del Templo de Géminis. No había manera en que nadie en las Doce Casas no se hubiera dado cuenta de su llegada. Caminaron a la parte residencial sin decir nada. Una vez que abrieron la puerta vieron a Kanon, que los estaba esperando. El gemelo menor sonrió en cuanto los vio. Alfa le devolvió la sonrisa y se acercó a saludarlo.

—Lo encontraste —le dijo mientras le daba un abrazo. Después procedió a abrazar a Saga. —¿Qué tal las vacaciones, hermanito?

—Podría haberlas extendido por más tiempo sin ningún problema —le contestó Saga aunque estaba sonriendo. Le daba gusto volver a ver a su gemelo.

—¿Ya comieron? Porque les advierto que no hay muchas cosas comestibles en este templo.

—Al menos no te moriste de hambre, Kanon. ¿Sobreviviste a base de huevos revueltos y latas de atún? —preguntó Alfa.

—Por unos cuantos días, sí. Después me resigné a subir a comer al Templo Principal. Y hablando de eso, Shion me dijo que los mandara a verlo en cuanto regresaran.

—Supusimos que iba a ser así. Vamos a dejar las cosas y subimos —contestó Saga mientras caminaba a su habitación y Alfa lo siguió por inercia.

Saga abrió la puerta de su habitación, la cual estaba perfectamente limpia (seguro eso no había sido obra de Kanon) y con todo como lo había dejado. Entró e invitó a Alfa a pasar. La chica nunca había entrado a la habitación de Saga, ni a la de Kanon más que de pasada.

—¿Aceptas mi invitación de quedarte conmigo?

—Difícilmente me vas a mantener alejada. Además a mí me tocó cama individual y detesto las camas individuales.

Saga volvió a sonreír y luego dejó su mochila en un sillón, Alfa dejó la suya a un lado. Luego ambos salieron del cuarto mientras Kanon los veía con una ceja enarcada.

—¿Mi idea para traerlo de regreso funcionó, Al?

—¿Te callas, Kanon?

—¡Qué bueno que mi habitación está del otro lado del templo!

—¿Te callas, Kanon? —dijo esta vez Saga mientras pasaba a su lado y le daba un golpe en la cabeza.

—¡Van a ser el chisme del Santuario! —les gritó Kanon entre risas mientras los veía salir.

Una vez que estuvieron de nuevo en la sala de batallas, Saga abrió otro portal que esta vez los llevó a la entrada del Templo Principal. Un guardia se apresuró a entrar a la sala del trono para anunciarlos. Ambos se quedaron afuera mientras esperaban a que los dejaran pasar. El par de soldados que estaban ahí afuera se miraron un tanto incómodos. Alfa miró a Saga y le tomó la mano por un momento. El guardia que había entrado no tardó en salir para decirles que podían pasar. Las puertas se abrieron y ambos entraron. Alfa iba caminando un par de pasos detrás de Saga. Shion y Saori se encontraban esperando. Cuando estuvieron lo suficiente cerca los recién llegados se arrodillaron. Shion asintió y les pidió que se pusieran de pie.

—Me da mucho gusto que estén de regreso —dijo Saori.

—Muchas gracias, Princesa —murmuraron ambos.

—Alfa me dijo que mi presencia era requerida de nuevo en el Santuario —dijo Saga. —Estoy a su disposición.

—Saga, a mi también me alegra que estés de regreso, y sí, hay algunos asuntos con los cuales nos gustaría que nos ayudaras, pero tienes que saber que no te vamos a retener aquí en contra de tu voluntad. Si luego de prestarnos tu ayuda quieres regresar por más tiempo al mundo de fuera, lo entenderemos —le dijo Shion.

—Y tienes mi permiso de irte de nuevo si es lo que deseas, aunque espero que quieras quedarte con nosotros —agregó Saori.

—Planeo quedarme. Permanentemente.

—Me alegra mucho que sea así. Muchas gracias por haberlo encontrado y por haberle dado nuestro mensaje, Alfa.

La chica asintió.

—Pueden retirarse, ya mañana hablaremos sobre el asunto por el cual te hemos traído de regreso, Saga.

Está vez ambos asintieron y Alfa hizo ademán de retirarse.

—Si me lo permite, Patriarca, me gustaría hablar un momento con usted.

Shion ya se lo estaba esperando así que asintió.

—Princesa, no es necesario que se quede aquí —le dijo Shion a Saori y ella asintió.

Los tres se arrodillaron mientras la joven Atenea salía de la sala. Luego Alfa le hizo una venia a Shion, y se dio la media vuelta para salir. Saga la detuvo un momento para decirle que lo esperara afuera, no planeaba tardar. Alfa asintió y caminó a la salida. El de Géminis esperó a que ella estuviera fuera antes de empezar a hablar.

—¿Sucede algo, Saga?

—Mandaste a Alfa por mi porque sabías perfectamente que no le iba a decir que no ni aunque no planeara regresar al Santuario. Eso fue un tanto sucio, Shion.

—Saga... ella quería verte y tú querías verla a ella. Quizá era ella el último empujón que necesitabas para regresar.

—Ese no es el punto. Se sintió como si la estuvieras usando, igual pudiste haber mandado a mi hermano por mi.

—Te ofrezco una disculpa si así fue como lo sentiste, no era mi intención.

—Pero funcionó Shion. Y ahora estamos juntos. No pensamos ocultarlo y probablemente para mañana ya todo el Santuario lo va a saber —se encogió de hombros. —Así las cosas. Nos vemos mañana, Patriarca —dicho eso se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a salir.

—Me alegro por ustedes, Saga —dijo Shion, pero Saga no se volvió.

No había notado lo molesto que estaba con ese asunto hasta que tuvo a Shion de frente.

Mientras tanto Alfa esperaba sentada en las escaleras. De pronto sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado. Era Saori.

—Princesa —dijo Alfa haciendo ademán de querer levantarse, pero la menor le puso una mano en el brazo para evitar que lo hiciera.

—No es necesario que te levantes, Alfa. Quería venir a agradecerte lo que has hecho por Saga. No nada más traerlo de regreso, pero, en apenas estos minutos que lo vi, me di cuenta de que su presencia se siente mucho más tranquila. Y supongo que se debe a ti.

—Yo nada más fui por él.

—¿Lo encontraste ayer?

—Bueno... no.

—Lo encontraste antes.

—Hace una semana.

Saori sonrió.

—¿Están juntos? —preguntó la adolescente con una gran sonrisa y con ganas de conocer todo el chisme.

—Lo estamos —dijo Alfa con una sonrisa que no pudo evitar.

—Me alegro mucho por ustedes. Espero que no te de muchos problemas.

—Me las arreglaré.

De pronto el sonido de las puertas abriéndose las interrumpió. Ambas se levantaron y Saga se acercó a ellas con una ceja enarcada. Saori le sonrió.

—Me alegro mucho por ustedes —le dijo Saori antes de alejarse.

Saga volteó a ver a Alfa.

—Al menos ahora los dos lo saben. ¿Cuánto tiempo le das al resto del Santuario?

—Mañana a lo mucho. Al menos Saori se ve contenta. Me dijo que espera que no me des muchos problemas.

—No puedo prometerte nada. Vamos. Hay que mudar tus cosas a mi habitación —y le ofreció el brazo que ella tomó antes de que abriera un portal que los llevaría de regreso a Géminis.


	31. Del informante

Apenas regresaron y ya les dieron trabajo. Ni modo, para eso lo querían jajaja. Aquí les traigo de nuevo a nuestros renegados, porque ni crean que se me han olvidado. A estos malosos todavía les restan cosas por planear, pero de que van a hacer su movimiento pronto, lo harán. No más les toca afinar detalles. Este capítulo me salió un poco más largo que el anterior, aunque claro, el anterior fue más bien un mini capítulo. Espero que sea de su agrado.

Alfa Lázcares

Del informante

Resulta que Alfa había tenido razón y un gran motivo por el cual la habían mandado a traer a Saga de regreso era por el renegado que había logrado escapar. Saga notó de inmediato que se había reforzado la seguridad en el Santuario. Siempre había alguien haciendo rondas y siempre habían guardias custodiando las entradas: unos a la entrada del Santuario, otros al pie de los Doce Templos, algunos en el Coliseo, otros en el Templo Principal, la entrada al cementerio, en la Fuente de Atenea, y, por supuesto, ahora siempre debía haber un Santo de Bronce en la prisión, además de los que se rolaban. Las playas también eran constantemente vigiladas. Las Amazonas se encargaban de resguardar la entrada a su recinto, al igual que los Bronceados y Plateados protegían los suyos. Saga se reunió con Camus para comparar sus notas sobre los renegados. Por el momento nada más sabían que se encontraban en los países del norte de Europa, pero no estaban muy seguros exactamente en dónde.

Lo que ellos no sabían era que uno de los renegados a los que estaban buscando se encontraba en Atenas en ese momento. Alessandro había ido un par de días antes de la fecha en la que planeaba reunirse con su informante para saber cómo estaban las cosas en el Santuario. Se había dado cuenta de que había más guardias de los que recordaba, pero estaba bastante seguro de que, con las indicaciones que Otis le había dado, el mocoso sería capaz de escaparse del Santuario, aunque fuera por algunos minutos nada más.

Terje no tenía manera de saber que el Santuario había reforzado la seguridad, desde el momento en el que él había llegado, las cosas ya estaban así. Se concentró en ser encantador con todos, también en aprender lo posible sobre su cosmo y en pasear "casualmente" por la salida que Otis le había indicado. Por supuesto el hombre había escapado por la playa y Terje no tenía el poder suficiente para lograr esa hazaña todavía, pero le dijo de otra ruta que podría usar. Ya había descubierto cómo salir de la habitación que se le había asignado, también había practicado el escabullirse del edificio en el que estaba y lo único que le faltaba era revisar en qué momento podría escurrirse hasta la salida. Estaba muy nervioso, pero se sentía seguro. Además no planeaba fallarle a Alessandro. Ya solo le quedaban dos días, así que practicaría el escape. No era la primera vez que eludía adultos.

Por su parte, Saga había reanudado los entrenamientos con Alfa, y se había plantado en el Coliseo con ella con una cara de pocos amigos que logró que nadie, pero en serio nadie, se atreviera a dirigirle la palabra. Bueno, los demás Dorados y sus aprendices lo saludaron, pero no se quedaron a hacerle plática y tampoco hicieron bromas con respecto a sus "vacaciones". Alfa sonreía, a ella tampoco le habían dirigido mucho la palabra que digamos, pero dentro de dos noches tendría que hacer rondas nocturnas con Dicro y Vivien y dudaba que ellas se fueran a quedar calladas cuando Saga no estuviera junto a ella.

El primer par de noches luego de su regreso ni Alfa ni Saga hicieron rondas, porque todos los puestos estaban ya ocupados, así que se quedaron a hacer Guardia de Templo. Aldebarán había pasado nada más a saludar brevemente a su ex alumna. A pesar de que Alfa y Saga habían sido discretos, por supuesto los rumores de que ya estaban juntos se habían extendido como pólvora. Todo porque alguien había dicho que los había visto tomados de la mano. Y un guardia de los del Templo Principal le había comentado a otro la breve charla que Alfa había tenido con la Diosa. A ver quién iba a ser el primer valiente en hacerle la broma a Saga. Probablemente Milo, quien había sido de los primeros en enterarse de los rumores.

Eran las 9 de la noche, Alfa se volvió a poner su ropa de entrenamiento para salir a su ronda nocturna. Si bien no era la primera vez que las hacía, sí era la primera vez que iba con las otras aprendices y no con Kanon, Saga o Aldebarán. Shura y Afro también harían rondas. Alfa se despidió de Saga y bajó las escaleras cuando sintió el cosmo de sus amigas llamándola. Se saludaron y salieron de los Doce Templos. Su trabajo sería recorrer el perímetro del Santuario durante toda la noche. Cuando estuvieron por fin lejos de los Templos Vivien le dirigió una sonrisa a Alfa y comenzó a hablar.

—Dime por favor que ya estás con Saga y que los rumores son ciertos —dijo con bastante emoción.

Alfa exhaló un suspiro.

—¿Cuánto y con quién apostaste, Vivien?

—20 Euros con Lena. ¿Le gané?

—Saga y yo estamos oficialmente juntos. Diría que saliendo, pero ya pasamos de esa base.

Vivien aplaudió y Dicro sonrió.

—¡Felicidades! —dijeron ambas al unísono.

—¿Es tan bueno en el cuarto como dicen los rumores? —preguntó Dicro conteniendo la risa.

—No tengo idea de qué tan bueno dicen esos rumores que es, pero... digamos que está bastante aprobado. Ahora, dejen de hacer preguntas sexuales —contestó Alfa.

—Con Saga es imposible no hacer preguntas sexuales, amiga. Vas a poner a muchas chicas celosas. No dudo que a algunos hombres también. ¿Cómo fue? O sea, cómo se dieron el "sí", tampoco quiero detalles de tu vida sexual.

—¿Cómo? No sé. Se dio el mismo día que lo encontré. Por cierto, lo encontré una semana antes de que regresáramos al Santuario.

—¿Te lanzó una de sus famosísimas miradas? —preguntó Dicro.

—¿Verdad que sí la tiene? Eso mismo le dije yo. Y sí, digamos que así empezó todo. A mí defensa, primero me emborrachó.

Vivien soltó una carcajada.

—Claro, como si necesitaras estar borracha para eso.

—¿No es un buen pretexto? —preguntó Alfa con una amplia sonrisa.

Después las chicas procedieron a bombardearla de preguntas sobre lo que habían hecho esa semana, sobre cómo era él de novio, sobre el lugar en el que lo había encontrado y Alfa les contó todo. No le molestaba que supieran y no había tenido a nadie con quién hablar al respecto durante días, ya era hora de sacarlo de su ronco pecho.

Los aprendices menores debían estar todos acostados y, de preferencia, durmiendo a las 9 de la noche. Terje no dudó en cumplir con todas sus rutinas nocturnas y acostarse a "dormir" en cuanto se apagaron las luces. Sabía que alguno de sus maestros iría hacer ronda a las 10 de la noche para asegurarse de que todos los niños durmieran y luego harían otra a las 12. Eso le daba una ventana de dos horas durante las cuales tendría que salir del Santuario y regresar sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Estaba tan nervioso que no tenía sueño, aunque fingió dormir mientras escuchaba que sus compañeros de cuarto caían rendidos. Cuando sintió que todos dormían se levantó en silencio y comenzó a vestirse con todo el sigilo del mundo. Lo logró sin mayores complicaciones en cinco minutos y volvió a acostarse a esperar la ronda de su maestro. Argol fue quien hizo acto de presencia en el cuarto de los niños. Se acercó a arropar bien a alguno de ellos y a mirarlos por un momento antes de salir.

Terje abrió los ojos, el corazón le latía con fuerza. Por suerte, la habitación que le habían asignado estaba en el primer piso, así que abrió una ventana y saltó hacia afuera. Se aseguró de dejarla emparejada para que no se notara y la atoró con un pedazo de papel. Fue hacia la esquina derecha, en donde había un par de arbustos que le permitirían ocultarse a esperar la ronda siguiente. Sabía que alguien debía pasar cada 10 minutos, por lo que tenía que asegurarse de empezar su camino 5 minutos después de los que pasaran. Un par de soldados pasaron apenas un par de minutos después. Terje se ocultó y comenzó a contar mentalmente el tiempo. Cuando llegó a cinco se levantó de su lugar y comenzó el camino. Iba ocultándose por entre los árboles, no podía arriesgarse a caminar por el sendero. En algunos cuantos metros más el sendero se alejaría del bosque que lo protegía y tendría que correr para llegar al siguiente punto en el que se ocultaría. Vio a lo lejos a los Soldados terminar ese camino. Respiró profundamente y se limpió el sudor de las manos antes de echar a correr. Sin respiración llegó al otro extremo y se ocultó detrás de una roca. Si todo salía como lo esperaba, los soldados no se habrían dado cuenta de su carrera y quien fuera que venía detrás no iba a poder verlo desde la distancia. Calmó su respiración con los ojos cerrados.

El siguiente obstáculo fuerte era pasar cerca de la entrada de la prisión. Pero primero tenía que llegar hasta allá. Apuró el paso, de nuevo estaba oculto por el bosque, y aunque no podía ver bien, se esforzaba en no golpearse o caer. Por fin, luego de caminar por al menos quince minutos sin ningún contratiempo, llegó a las cercanías de los calabozos. Un Santo de Bronce estaría plantado a la entrada, pero eso no le preocupaba mucho. Se detuvo a varios metros de la entrada de la prisión y se agachó entre algunas ruinas. Desde ahí podía ver claramente el camino por varios metros y también al Santo de Bronce, en esta ocasión era June. La miró durante varios minutos. La chica parecía algo aburrida. Su único trabajo era estar ahí plantada, en la puerta, asegurándose de que nadie saliera. Caminaba de un lado a otro de la entrada, con las manos a la espalda, de pronto jugueteaba con su látigo.

Nada más debía atravesar el camino y tenía que hacerlo pronto porque alguien pasaría haciendo ronda. De nuevo respiró profundamente, contó el momento en el que June giraba sobre su eje y en ese instante dio unas cuantas zancadas para llegar al otro lado. Se agachó lo más pronto posible junto a un árbol y esperó los pasos de June acercarse. Pero no sucedió. June no se había dado cuenta de nada. Quiso exhalar un suspiro de alivio pero se contuvo.

De nuevo, con todo el sigilo posible siguió su camino, ahora entre las ruinas. Tendría que cruzar una sección de terreno bastante fea, llena de zanjas, agujeros y rocas. Por eso Otis no había escapado por ahí. Caminó y cayó algunas veces, pero no tardaba en levantarse. Tenía cinco minutos para pasar por ahí antes de que alguien pudiera verlo. Se arrastró los últimos metros porque estaba bastante seguro de que ya había tardado más del tiempo del que disponía. Ojalá tuviera un reloj, así no tendría que hacer tantas cuentas mentales. Por fin estuvo de nuevo al cobijo de el bosque en donde algunas paredes en ruinas servían como límite del Santuario.

Saltó la pared. Técnicamente estaba fuera. Caminó por más bosque hasta que llegó a las primeras calles de Rodorio, se dirigió a una casa que parecía abandonada y ahí esperó. No tardó en escuchar pasos. Se ocultó lo mejor que pudo, hasta que se dio cuenta de que era Alessandro. El hombre emitió un corto silbido y Terje respondió con uno propio. Alessandro entró disimuladamente al patio de la casa abandonada en donde lo esperaba el niño oculto.

—Haz cumplido muy bien tu misión hasta el momento, Terje. Me siento orgulloso —dijo con una sonrisa y en voz baja. —Dime todo lo que has averiguado.

Terje sonrió lleno de orgullo y comenzó a contarle lo más importante, los horarios de las rondas, la cantidad de Santos, aprendices y soldados. Los horarios de entrenamientos. Le contó que varios de los Dorados tenían aprendices. Alessandro se mostró interesado. Terje le contó que Piscis, Acuario, Virgo, Cáncer, Géminis y Aries los tenían. Alessandro enarcó una ceja y le pidió a Terje que le contara sobre la aprendiz de Cáncer, tenía un presentimiento, sonrió cuando Terje le describió a la chica. Podía no ser la misma persona que él se imaginaba, pero valía la pena investigar.

—Esa chica, ¿tiene su propia armadura?

—Sí.

—Entonces, ¿cómo es que es una aprendiz?

Terje no supo cómo contestar a eso.

—Tu misión va a ser investigar qué armadura porta esa chica. Continúa.

—Algo raro pasó. Una chica se fue del Santuario y regresó tiempo después con el segundo gemelo de Géminis. Estoy seguro de que es la chica que el señor Otis me describió.

Alessandro volvió a enarcar una ceja.

—¿El Santo de Géminis se había ido del Santuario?

—Sí. No sé por qué, pero todo mundo hablaba de que uno de los gemelos de Géminis se había ido del Santuario y luego dijeron que ella, Alfa, fue por él. Regresaron juntos algunas semanas después. Creo que todo el mundo dice que son novios.

Alessandro sonrió. ¡Ah! Ese par repitiendo su historia.

—¿Qué averiguaste de Helena?

—Es una Santo de Plata. Es novia del Santo de Tauro. Se la pasa la mayor parte del tiempo entrenando a un grupo de aprendices adolescentes.

—¿Y la chica adolescente que te pidió Otis que investigaras?

Terje bajó la mirada.

—No sé a quién se refiera. Hay muchas aprendices adolescentes y muchas más castañas. Algunas usan máscaras, no sé quién es.

Alessandro asintió.

—No te preocupes por eso, Terje, ya te enterarás de más detalles luego. Necesito que sigas vigilando a esas chicas.

—Hay algo más. La chica, Dicro, la aprendiz de Cáncer, tiene una hija. La niña se llama Christian y es aprendiz también. Tiene como 7 años.

Alessandro sonrió complacido. Esa información podría servirle.

—Muy bien Terje, sigue vigilando todo como hasta ahora. Nos volveremos a reunir exactamente en dos meses. Necesito que sigas investigando lo más que puedas. Todo. ¿Entiendes? Si te llevan a entrenar a otro lugar yo lo sabré y ahí nos veremos, donde quiera que estés en dos meses. No importa dónde sea, vas a escapar de la vigilancia y vas a verme. Ahora tienes que irte. Y sigue tu entrenamiento. Es importante. Ve, hijo.

A Terje se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas pero las contuvo. Asintió e hizo una reverencia a Alessandro, como las que le hacía a sus maestros, luego de eso se dio la media vuelta y salió de la casa.

Echó a correr para regresar al Santuario antes de que notaran su ausencia. El camino iba a ser igual de difícil o más, porque no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado fuera y tampoco sabía cuándo pasaría alguien haciendo rondas. El camino lleno de zanjas volvió a hacerlo caer, pero ahora iba aliviado y orgulloso y eso le daba fuerza para seguir adelante. Se tuvo que ocultar en una zanja cuando ya estaba cerca del sendero porque escuchó pasos. Aguantó la respiración mientras los soldados pasaban peligrosamente cerca de él, pero no lo notaron. Respiró tranquilo una vez que los sintió lejos, se levantó y volvió a echar a correr. June seguía haciendo guardia en la prisión, pero estaba hablando con algunos soldados que habían pasado antes. Aprovechó para cruzar el sendero, pero esta vez no se quedó a esperar, si no que siguió su camino a toda prisa con la idea de aventajar a los que hacían rondas lo más posible.

Erró el cálculo. Estaba en esa sección en la que tenía que correr a campo traviesa, y en eso estaba cuando escuchó la voz de una mujer gritándole que se detuviera. Lo hizo en el acto, no podría perder a quien lo perseguía. Se dejó caer en el suelo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, el corazón desbocado y la respiración agitada. Las manos le temblaban levemente. No podía fallar ahora. No podía dejar que se enteraran que había salido del Santuario. Tres pares de pasos se acercaron. No levantó la mirada, si no que se quedó sentado en el lugar en el que había caído. Una chica se arrodilló a su lado.

—¿Quién eres, aprendiz, y qué haces fuera de tu recinto? —dijo una voz desconocida.

Levantó la mirada. Una chica rubia lo miraba nada complacida.

—Mi nombre es Terje —contestó el niño. —Quería... quería... —pero ninguna excusa logró salir de sus labios. No sabía bien qué decir. Su plan era sencillamente decir que quería huir del Santuario, pero ahora no estaba tan seguro. Necesitaba permanecer ahí. Se echó a llorar con ganas, esperaba poder conmover a alguien con sus lágrimas. Y lo logró. Alfa lo miraba sin ninguna expresión en particular, Vivien seguía viéndolo sería, pero la chica que se había arrodillado junto a él lo tomó por los hombros.

—Hey, tranquilo, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó Dicro con cariño.

El chico negó con la cabeza.

—Tengo miedo —dijo. —No sé si vaya a poder ser un buen aprendiz —y se largó a llorar con más énfasis todavía.

Vivien rodó los ojos, pero Dicro abrazó al niño. Su instinto maternal haciendo acto de presencia.

—Argol lo trajo hace no mucho tiempo —le explicó Vivien a Alfa. —¿Quieres regresar a tu orfanato en Noruega, Terje? —preguntó Vivien aunque no como amenaza, nada más con falta de tacto.

El niño negó con la cabeza.

—No, quiero ser fuerte y ser un buen Santo, pero no sé si sea fuerte.

Vivien suspiró. Dicro siguió abrazando al niño.

—Vamos, Terje, nada más estás cansado, ya verás que todo estará bien por la mañana —dijo Dicro, quien se levantó con el chico. —Voy a llevarlo al recinto de los aprendices antes de que alguien se preocupe. Sigan con la ronda, las alcanzo en un rato —dicho eso Dicro se fue con el niño tomado de la mano.

Vivien y Alfa los vieron alejarse.

—¿Notaste algo extraño? —preguntó la rubia.

—¿Que está lleno de tierra? Sí. Pero es un niño y no parece que haya llegado muy lejos.

—Excepto porque iba corriendo hacia el Santuario y no a la salida.

—Quizá se arrepintió y quería regresar antes de que alguien se diera cuenta.

—¿Estoy siendo muy cínica?

—Sí, pero es tu estado normal. En todo caso ya veremos qué dice Dicro más tarde. Vamos, tenemos muchas horas de rondas por delante todavía.

Ambas chicas siguieron su camino. A Vivien algo no le daba buena espina, pero Alfa tenía razón, era un niño y nada de lo que les había dicho les sonaba descabellado. Muchos seguían preguntándose lo mismo años después de haber empezado su entrenamiento. Ni modo. De todas maneras lo mantendría bajo su mira.


	32. De entrenamientos y heridas

Les traigo un nuevo capítulo, y este viene directo del baúl de los recuerdos. Hace años que escribí esta escena y en principio iba muuuuuucho antes, cuando ese par nada más eran maestro y alumna, pero decidí mejor moverla hasta acá porque bueno, se ponen medio touchy este par. Es un capítulo bastante corto, pero que me sirve para que vean que las cosas vuelven a la normalidad en el Santuario. Y porque necesitaba que pasara un poco más de tiempo antes de lo que viene.

Espero que les guste y gracias a aquellos que se han tomado el tiempo de dejarme sus reviews. Me alegra mucho que les esté gustando mi historia y espero que les sigua gustando.

Alfa Lázcares

De entrenamientos y heridas

Era temprano por la mañana en el Santuario. Las aves empezaban a cantar, la luz empezaba a hacerse más brillante y, por desgracia para algunas chicas, era hora de empezar el entrenamiento. Alfa iba caminando algunos pasos detrás de Saga quien aprovechaba la caminata para hacer estiramientos. Alfa intentaba con todas sus fuerzas ahogar los bostezos que querían escapar de sus labios.

No tardaron en llegar al Coliseo. Varios Dorados ya se encontraban ahí, algunos con sus respectivos aprendices. Alfa levantó la mirada del piso. El entrenamiento de esa mañana comenzó como siempre, con algunos ejercicios de calentamiento, estiramiento, mil millones de vueltas alrededor del Coliseo. Al menos sirvió para que Alfa terminara de despertar. La noche anterior se la había pasado leyendo, o al menos, intentando leer un grueso libro de filosofía y como no era lo que se llama fan de ese tipo de lecturas, le tomó toda su fuerza de voluntad el terminar el dichoso volumen. Sin embargo, cuando al fin lo logró, eran casi las cuatro de la mañana, así que a lo mucho obtuvo dos horas de sueño antes de que Saga la levantara.

Y ahí estaban ambos, corriendo en círculos. Cuando el santo de Géminis decidió que ya era suficiente, comenzaron con el entrenamiento de batalla. Había varios grupos haciendo lo mismo. Mientras los Dorados tenían peleas amistosas entre sí, vigilaban a sus aprendices. Gabriella se encontraba entre ellos, en combate contra Dicro, mientras Shaka y Deathmask las observaban, sentados en las gradas. El sol ya se encontraba alto y el calor iba en aumento.

Saga y Alfa, si bien estaban en el Coliseo, se encontraban en la esquina más alejada de los demás. A Saga nunca le había hecho mucha gracia que lo observaran mientras entrenaba, aun cuando le molestaba menos que fueran sus compañeros Dorados, prefería estar un tanto lejos de los demás, en especial luego de sus vacaciones, se sentía doblemente observado. Alfa no tenía inconvenientes, dado que pocas veces ponía mucha atención a la gente que la miraba. Además ya había notado que Alde los observaba y eso como que tendía a tranquilizarla.

Ese día se habían dado el permiso de utilizar un poco de cosmo en sus golpes. Saga se estaba divirtiendo, Alfa se estaba volviendo bastante buena en ponerlo en aprietos, si bien en una pelea en serio, no habría dudas de que él le ganaría, también reconocía que ella no lo pondría fácil. Ambos ya comenzaban a cubrirse de tierra gracias a las múltiples caídas y las veces en que se veían obligados a arrastrase por los suelos con tal de dar algún golpe. El sudor corría por sus frentes.

Alfa miró a Saga, quien sonreía, ambos se acababan de trenzar en una seguidilla de patadas y ahora se estudiaban a unos pasos de distancia. La chica apretó los puños mientras daba un salto impulsado con cosmo, Saga se preparó para el ataque, la chica descargó otra patada sobre el Santo, quien apenas pudo detenerlo con los brazos, para luego contestar con los puños. Alfa se defendió sin problemas, dio unas cuantas patadas que llegaron al blanco y terminó con un puñetazo directo al estómago de Géminis. Saga recibió el golpe, resbaló algunos metros por el piso sin llegar a caer, para reponerse enseguida y cargar contra la joven. Ella esquivó el primer ataque y detuvo el segundo, pero no tuvo tanta suerte con el tercero. Saga le dio un golpe que levantó a la chica del suelo y la arrojó algunos metros hacia las bardas de la arena. La joven fue a caer de lleno sobre su costado izquierdo, pero no se detuvo y siguió arrastrándose por el suelo unos metros más antes de detenerse muy cerca de la barrera. La chica había sentido un dolor agudo en su pierna izquierda al momento en que impactó contra el piso, pero fue hasta que se sentó que de vedad se dio cuenta de cuánto le dolía y del líquido que resbalaba. Miró su pierna: a medio camino entre la cadera y la rodilla tenía una herida larga y sangrante, con lo que parecía un vidrio enterrado dentro.

Saga había visto toda la trayectoria de la chica y esperaba a que se incorporara y volviera a cargar contra él, como siempre hacía, pero enarcó una ceja y quitó su postura de defensa cuando vio que la mujer se quedaba sentada en el lugar y examinaba su pierna. ¿Le habría pasado algo? Ella levantó la mirada hacia él y lo llamó por su nombre. Sin perder medio segundo, Saga salió corriendo al lugar en el que Alfa estaba sentada.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó al llegar.

Alfa levantó la mirada.

—Dime por favor que me equivoco, pero creo que tengo un ENORME vidrio enterrado.

Saga se arrodilló junto a ella. Aldebarán, que no se encontraba lejos, había detenido su entrenamiento para mirarlos, él también había visto la larga caída de la joven. Saga examinó la pierna de la chica. La herida medía al menos 10 centímetros y parecía profunda. Sangraba mucho y, tal como ella había dicho, tenía un enorme fragmento de vidrio enterrado. Saga levantó la mirada a la chica, luego vio a Aldebarán que los seguía observando.

—Alde, ¿podrías llamar a Mu o Aioria?

El Santo de Tauro asintió mientras buscaba con la mirada a alguno de los dos. Mientras tanto, Saga levantó a Alfa del suelo y la llevó en brazos a las gradas.

—Asumo que se ve tan fea de cerca como se ve de lejos —dijo Alfa mientras se sujetaba del cuello de Saga.

—Se ve más fea de cerca, te lo aseguro —contestó el de Géminis.

Saga dejó a la chica sentada de lado en una de las gradas para luego volver a mirar la herida. Alfa mejor se concentraba en cualquier otra cosa. No tardó en ver que Aldebarán y Mu se acercaban corriendo.

—¿Estás bien, Alfa? —preguntó Mu mientras se arrodillaba junto a ella.

Saga se hizo a un lado: se sentó junto a Alfa, sirviéndole de apoyo. La chica se recargó contra él.

—La verdad no muy bien. Pero por favor dime que es un vidrio y no un metal, por favor, por favor.

Mu sonrió. Kiki se había acercado con su maestro e hizo una mueca de miedo y pesar cuando vio la cantidad de sangre.

—Sí, diría que es un vidrio. Kiki, por favor, ve al Templo por las medicinas.

El adolescente Kiki no dijo ni pio y se teletransportó.

—¿Es muy grave? —preguntó Aldebarán. —Y a todo eso, ¿qué demonios hacía un vidrio en el Coliseo?

—A mi me huele a que algunos soldados van a hacerle una corta y educativa visita a los calabozos si es que ese vidrio es, como sospecho, de una botella —contestó Saga.

—No creo que sea muy grave, pero ya lo veremos —comentó Mu mientras le quitaba el tenis a la chica, seguido del calcetín para luego pedirle que moviera los dedos y el pie.

Alfa hizo más de un gesto de dolor y apretó con fuerza la mano de Saga, que ni cuenta se dio del momento en que había empezado a sujetar. En ese momento Kiki regresó con las cosas de Mu, quien procedió a limpiar un poco la sangre, luego, miró a Alfa.

—A la cuenta de tres respiras profundo y exhalas con calma. Voy a sacar el vidrio.

Alfa asintió con la cabeza, agarró la otra mano de Saga y fijó su vista en Aldebarán, que estaba frente a ella. Cabe mencionar que, para ese momento, varios de los Dorados y Gabriella, Dicro y Vivien se habían acercado a ver qué pasaba.

—Uno… dos… tres —contó Mu.

Kiki cerró los ojos, Saga puso cara de pesar, Gabriella se mordió la uña del pulgar, Dicro se mordió el labio inferior, Vivien no hizo ni una mueca y Aldebarán también fijó su mirada en Alfa. Alfa exhaló con calma mientras contaba hasta mil millones y apretaba las manos de Saga. De verdad fue un ENORME trozo de vidrio el que sacó Mu de la pierna de la chica, y en efecto, pertenecía a una botella. El joven de Aries procedió a limpiar la herida y cerrarla por medio de cosmo. Luego la vendó con alguna medicina que sacó de entre sus cosas. Cuando lo hizo volvió a pedir a la chica que moviera los dedos y el pie, luego la hizo levantarse y apoyar la pierna.

—Creo que vas a estar bien, aunque te va a doler más o menos por una semana. La verdad yo evitaría hacer muchos esfuerzos con esa pierna al menos dos días. Saga: baja sus entrenamientos.

Saga asintió con la cabeza para luego mirar alrededor.

—¿En qué momento se reunieron todos? —preguntó.

Dicro, Vivien y Gabriella sonrieron con ironía, luego le hicieron un gesto de despedida a Alfa y se alejaron. Milo y Aioria sonrieron. Shaka también se alejó con su alumna.

—Nos preocupamos, nada más —dijo Milo.

—Chismosos —dijo Aldebarán mientras sonreía.

—De pronto me sentí como en exhibición —dijo Alfa mientras se sentaba de nuevo para ponerse el tenis.

—Pues supongo que esto termina con el entrenamiento de hoy —dijo Saga.

—No creo que eso represente un problema para Al, ¿eh? Vayan a descansar, ya casi es hora de la comida de todas formas —dijo Aldebarán mientras comenzaba a alejarse también.

—Muchas gracias por todo, Mu —dijo Alfa cuando se levantó de nuevo.

—No es nada. Si te duele mucho o tienes algún problema ven a verme.

—Gracias Mu —dijo esta vez Saga.

El Santo de Aries se despidió con un gesto de la cabeza y los dejó solos. Saga miró a la chica.

—Si te digo la verdad, casi se me sale el corazón.

Alfa sonrió.

—Imagínate lo que sentí yo. Debiste mandarme a volar hacia otra dirección.

Saga sonrió.

—Ya, no me hagas sentir más culpable.

—Técnicamente fue tu culpa.

—¿Cómo te lo compenso?

—Para empezar, me llevas a comer a algún lado hoy —contestó ella con una sonrisa.

—Hecho.

—Y… me llevas cargando a Géminis. Ya oíste a Mu, no puedo hacer mucho esfuerzo por dos días.

—Eso, es aprovecharse de las circunstancias.

—Un poco. ¿Nos vamos? ¡Tengo hambre!

Saga sonrió, bajó una grada y dejó que la chica lo usara de "caballo". Se alejaron a paso tranquilo del Coliseo mientras los demás continuaban con sus entrenamientos del día.


	33. De aquellos extraños sueños

Pues cosas extrañas van a empezar a presentarse...

Por cierto, nunca lo dejé claro, pero, cómo ésta historia la empecé a escribir hace tanto tiempo, pues no existían tantas cosas de Saint Seiya, entre ellas el Next Dimension, o bueno, no sé exactamente, pero el punto es que la razón por la cual no hay Bronceaditos en esta historia (léase Seiya y compañía), es porque me estoy más bien basando más o menos en el final del Tenkai Hen. Ya saben, los Goldies encerrados y los Bronceaditos desmemoriados, aunque para mis fines pues sí necesitaba de Saori, así que ella sí sabe qué pasó y todo el rollo.

Lo hubiera aclarado desde el inicio, pero la verdad es que no se me ocurrió jajaja. Y ya en eso, pues en esta historia tampoco está contemplada Soul of Gold.

Con eso... pues empezamos a develar otro misterio de la protagonista.

Alfa Lázcares

De aquellos extraños sueños

Alfa despertó y miró al techo. De nuevo había tenido ese sueño. No sabía por qué los tenía ni qué debería pensar al respecto. Todo mundo sueña con personas que no conoce, eso no es nada raro. Es más, muchas personas han soñado con el mismo desconocido en más de una ocasión, ya sea en el mismo día o en un lapso de tiempo, eso no tenía nada de extraordinario, pero sus sueños comenzaban a ser cada día más raros. Sentía que no eran sueños, eran algo más. Sentía algo por esa persona a la que no conocía. Raro. Pero de todas formas no se tomó más tiempo para pensar en eso. El entrenamiento del día sería más bien clases de historia, filosofía y err… ¿cosmomanual? Algo por el estilo. De todas maneras Saga notó que su alumna tendía a distraerse con facilidad así que esperó a que se le bajara un poco, contándole anécdotas del Santuario. La táctica le funcionó a medias. En realidad Alfa se distraía con esas historias, pero al mismo tiempo la regresaban a los sueños que había tenido.

Por la tarde decidieron sentarse a la salida del Templo, a seguir las lecciones bajo la sombra, pero en parte, al aire libre. Ahí se encontraban cuando sintieron la presencia de Shion. Ambos se levantaron, dejaron los libros a un lado y se arrodillaron a esperar al Patriarca, quien no tardó en aparecer. Maestro y alumna saludaron y Shion empezó una amena plática, y les preguntó sobre su día. Al final Shion fijó la mirada en Alfa. Los tres se había sentado.

—Me pareció que hace algunos días querías hablarme, Alfa —le dijo con tranquilidad.

Saga miró a su alumna con una ceja enarcada. Alfa abrió la boca, asombrada ante las palabras del Patriarca.

—No me veas con esa cara, hija, yo también tengo poderes —sonrió Shion instándola a hablar.

Alfa miró al piso unos segundos, luego miró a Saga, después a Shion.

—No pensé que fuera nada importante, por eso no lo dije. Fue nada más un sueño raro. Okay, para este momento ya son varios los sueños raros, pero son sólo eso.

—Algunas veces los sueños pueden encerrar significados que desconocemos. ¿Por qué no me los cuentas?

Alfa se encogió de hombros, la verdad no le había dicho a nadie sobre sus sueños, ni siquiera a Vivien, Dicro o Gabriella, así que se decidió a hablar.

—Estaba en algún lugar dentro del Santuario, no sé dónde, ni siquiera sé si ese lugar exista. Me veía a mi misma como una niña de unos seis o siete años, a lo mucho. Iba caminando cuando de pronto veía una serpiente. Yo gritaba tan fuerte como podía e intentaba correr, pero me caía. Eso ya de por sí es raro, porque no le temo a las serpientes. El caso es que yo seguía gritando y llorando, cuando de pronto llegaba este niño. Era mayor que yo quizá por dos o tres años. Me miraba y luego a la serpiente, así que la tomaba por la cabeza y se la llevaba. Yo estaba llorando, así que ni me movía de mi lugar, hasta que poco tiempo después el niño este regresaba. Él me preguntaba si estaba bien y me ayudaba a levantarme. Pero yo no le podía ver la cara. Sólo recuerdo que sus ojos me impresionaron, pero no sé ni de qué color eran. Sé que tenía el cabello corto y azul. Y pensé que quizá era un aprendiz, dado que vestía como uno. Y eso es todo, en ese momento lo llamaban, alguien gritaba su nombre, pero ya no lo recuerdo, a pesar de que en ese momento sí lo repetía en mi mente. Luego de eso desperté

Shion asintió, mientras miraba a la chica a los ojos. Alfa le sostuvo la mirada.

—Todo cuenta, Alfa, todo cuenta.

—¿Tiene algún significado?

—¿Crees que lo tenga?

—No lo sé. Sólo sé que me siento extraña cuando lo recuerdo. Y ese mismo sueño se ha repetido ya varias veces. No igual, algunas veces somos un poco menores, algunas un poco mayores. Siento que debería conocer a ese niño, se me hace tan familiar aunque nunca en la vida lo he visto. De hecho me recuerda un tanto a los gemelos, en especial esa mirada. Es como la de Kanon. No sé por qué.

—¿Cambia alguna otra cosa en tus sueños además de la edad?

—No. Bueno, sí. Pero no es en sí del sueño, si no de lo que siento. Por ejemplo, hace dos días, cuando el sueño terminó, me sentí muy mal. Sentí como que debí haber hecho algo por detenerlo, por hablar más con él, porque en cuanto él se alejaba, sentía como un vacío, como si él hubiera muerto.

—¿Qué hay del sueño del acantilado? —preguntó Saga hablando por primera vez.

Alfa lo miró y luego a Shion quien tenía una expresión interrogante.

—Tengo un sueño recurrente desde toda la vida en el cual me tiro por un acantilado y sospechamos que de ahí viene mi miedo a las alturas. Es... es un lugar parecido al barranco de la última playa del Santuario, tengo como 17 años y estoy increíblemente triste por alguna razón que no recuerdo. Luego alguien me llama, pero no por mi nombre, si no por otro que nunca he logrado recordar. Pero yo no volteo a ver quien me llama, si no que salto por el acantilado.

Shion estaba un tanto impresionado. Al parecer las sospechas eran ciertas y esa confirmación lo preocupaba. Sin embargo se las arregló para no dejar translucir ninguna emoción.

—Todas las cosas tienen un significado, Alfa, aunque no sepas cuál es aún. Y estoy seguro de que lo entenderás a su debido tiempo.

—Si bueno, pero mientras, me siento como si debería hacer una cita con un psiquiatra. Es que no me puedo sacar esos sueños de la mente.

—No te preocupes por eso Alfa. Puedo prometerte que lo sabrás a su debido tiempo. Ahora debo retirarme, pero no dudes en hablar conmigo si tienes algún otro sueño "raro".

Alfa asintió y tanto ella como Saga se levantaron para despedir al Patriarca. Cuando Shion se fue volvieron a sentarse. Saga la miraba.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste de tus otros sueños?

—Por la misma razón que no se los dije a Shion. No creí que fueran nada importante. Y tampoco quería pensar mucho en ellos, aunque a veces las voces en mi cabeza no me hacen caso y de todas maneras regresan a lo mismo.

—Está bien, pero si tienes algún otro, cuéntamelo. Quizá no les encontremos un significado o solución, pero sabré qué es lo que pasa. Sí he notado que esos sueños te afectan, aunque intentes ocultarlo.

—Trato hecho, pero si las cosas se ponen muy mal, promete al menos encerrarme en un BUEN hospital psiquiátrico.

Saga rió, la miró a los ojos y luego la abrazó.

—Mientras pueda pagarlo con mi presupuesto, tendrás una linda habitación acolchada y una camisa de "me quiero mucho" de la mejor calidad.

Alfa rió también mientras le devolvía el abrazo.

Cuando Shion llegó a Libra decidió hacer una visita a Dohko para hablar de lo que le acababa de decir Alfa. El Antiguo Maestro Últimamente Rejuvenecido lo invitó a tomar un té y Shion aceptó.

—Tengo un par de detalles más sobre Alfa. Quizá tú sepas algo al respecto.

Dohko enarcó una ceja pero no dijo nada.

—Me contó que ha tenido unos extraños sueños en los que se ve como una aprendiz de Saintia y conoce a Déuteros.

—¿Te lo dijo así?

—No, por supuesto que no, me dijo que se veía como una niña, en el Santuario, y conocía a un niño aprendiz al cuál no le podía ver la cara, pero sus ojos eran como los de Kanon.

Dohko exhaló un suspiro.

—Por Atenea.

—¿Ya sabes de quién se trata?

—Alfa... ¿qué no le teme a las alturas?

—Sí. También me dijo que tiene un sueño recurrente en el cual...

—Salta de un acantilado —lo interrumpió Dohko.

—Sí. Sabes quién es.

—Fue una Saintia, pero eso ya lo sospechabas. El problema es que, efectivamente, conoció a Déuteros, y se fugó con él del Santuario. Y luego, después de la Guerra, saltó por un acantilado. Su nombre era Antheia. No dejó su armadura en el Santuario, pero nunca fue a la Guerra de Hades —y le contó la historia que conocía sobre la chica.

Ambos amigos se quedaron preocupados luego de aquello. Los sueños de la chica solo significaban que estaba empezando a recordar su pasado, pero no podían hacer nada al respecto, más que estar ahí en el momento en el que recordara.


	34. De un nuevo año en el Santuario

La calma del Santuario está a punto de terminarse nuevamente. Pero antes de eso, otra fiesta en el Santuario jajaja. Ya estoy escribiendo lo mero mero de esta historia y me está quedando bien chido, ya quiero que lean, pero desafortunadamente, todavía van a tener que esperar algunos capítulos más. Mientras tanto, les dejo esto.

Alfa Lázcares

De un nuevo año en el Santuario

Alfa despertó y abrió los ojos. Saga no estaba con ella, la había despertado hacía unas dos horas para avisarle que se iba de ronda. Le tocaba la primera de la mañana, por lo que la chica entrenaría mas tarde con Kanon. Se levantó con pereza, eran las 7. No tardó en vestirse y salir de la habitación. Kanon ya la esperaba, al menos había hecho café, pero la vio con cara de perrito con hambre. Alfa sonrió y fue a preparar un desayuno rápido y ligero. Le parecía tan extraño que todo pareciera tan similar pero a la vez tan diferente. Hacía un año y algunos cuantos meses que se había convertido en la aprendiz de Géminis. En ese tiempo ambos gemelos pasaron de ser casi perfectos desconocidos a su mejor amigo y ahora cuñado y a su... novio.

Kanon y ella tenían una afinidad difícil de explicar. Era como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Les era fácil comunicarse el uno con el otro y también les era fácil entender lo que el otro estaba pensando sin necesidad de palabras. Kanon estuvo ahí para apoyarla en sus entrenamientos cuando Saga se fue. También fue él al primero que le contó que su gemelo le revolvía las tripas, pero de buena manera. Sencillamente su amistd, aunque bastante platónica, también tenía una carga de entendimiento que era diferente a la que tenían con los demás. No era como su hermano mayor, era distinto. Kanon la hacía reír y ella lo hacía reír a él. Él también le había contado cosas que nadie, ni su gemelo, sabían, por ejemplo del tiempo qué pasó como General de Poseidón. O de la vez que Saga lo había encerrado en Sounión. De hecho, se ofreció de conejillo de indias para que siguiera practicando su ilusión, durante el tiempo en que Saga estuvo fuera del Santuario, y eso fue justo lo que le había mostrado. Esas noches y días que había pasado encerrado sin que nadie supiera que estaba ahí más que Saga. Le mostró la ira de Poseidón, cuando, dentro de la ilusión, el Dios se enteró de sus planes. Luego de la experiencia Kanon también había requerido el tratamiento de la botella de whiskey y una noche en la que le habló a la chica de todos sus errores. Le gustaba que la mujer no lo juzgaba. Sabía lo que hizo y que no había estado para nada bien, pero ella confiaba en él, así como confiaba en Saga. Y eso era lo que él necesitaba. Que dejaran de verlo como un traidor, manipulador y el primer culpable de lo que había pasado con su hermano. Hasta ese momento el único que estaba cien por ciento convencido de que había cambiado, además de Shion y Saori, era Milo. Los demás como que de pronto todavía lo miraban con un poco de desconfianza, aunque definitivamente, en el último año, ya casi nadie lo hacía, pero tampoco nadie le había dicho: "hey, yo confío en ti", mucho menos de una manera tan sincera como lo había hecho Alfa. Por eso y muchas cosas más ellos eran amigos. Sabían que podían contar el uno con el otro para lo que fuera, aún cuando esos "lo que fuera" implicaran esas cursilerías que Kanon no se iba a permitir mostrarle a nadie más en el Santuario ¡o la que se le vendría encima!

Y todo eso viene a cuento porque, de nuevo, había llegado la fecha en la que la fiesta por las mujeres del Santuario se llevaría a cabo. Quedaba perfecto porque las siguientes luchas por obtención de armaduras se llevarían a cabo en exactamente tres meses y muchas mujeres iban a competir, tanto entre ellas como contra hombres. Quienes no ganaran armadura tenían la opción de quedarse en el Santuario a continuar sus entrenamientos para intentarlo de nuevo por otra armadura, o bien podían decidir retirarse de la competición y unirse a las filas como soldados o, bien salir al mundo de fuera y seguir sus estudios en cualquier lugar que desearan, quizá para regresar después como abogados, contadores, doctores o enfermeros. O cualquier otro puesto que quisieran. No se los expulsaba del Santuario, se les daban recursos y opciones.

El caso es que en tres días más se iba a llevar a cabo de nuevo la celebración. Las cosas habían cambiado bastante desde la anterior. Los avances seguían sintiéndose dentro del Santuario. Milo y Lena habían por fin formalizado su relación y ya todos lo sabían. Helena y Aldebarán seguían juntos. Habían muchos rumores de boda para Deathmask y Dicro, Vivien y Camus también ya habían formalizado, aunque ellos llevaban juntos apenas un par de meses. Gabriella como que le estaba haciendo ojitos a Mu y al de Aries no le era indiferente. Shura había empezado a salir con una de las nuevas abogadas del Santuario. Marín le estaba echando muchas indirectas al León para que al fin le propusiera matrimonio, aunque al de Leo como que no más no le caía la teja. El que seguía de soltero empedernido era Kanon, porque, a pesar de que había tenido algunos "queveres" con una Santo de Bronce llamada Elisa, como que ninguno de los dos esperaba más de esa relación que una buena noche de copas. Otro soltero empedernido era Afro. Al menos nadie le conocía algún algo. Aioros como que andaba empezando a hacerle ojitos a una chica de contaduría y Shaka, por extravagante que pareciera, últimamente andaba rondando mucho la Fuente de Atenea, en donde varias jóvenes estaban prestando sus servicios sociales y prácticas. El Antiguo Maestro decía que ya estaba muy viejo para esas cosas, así que se consideraba el Presidente y Fundador del Club de los Solteros Empedernidos. Por supuesto que el plan de todos los Dorados con pareja era ya por fin encontrarle peor es nada a todos aquellos solterones, quién sabe, igual y alguien se ponía a jugar a cupido durante la fiesta.

Una vez más iban a hacer las cosas un tanto diferentes para la celebración de ese año. Todos aquellos que no tenían rondas qué cumplir iban a ayudar a limpiar y despejar la explanada. También pondrían las carpas desde el día anterior y alistarían los espacios para las fogatas. La comida sí iba a ser preparada por los hombres porque de plano les había encantado hacerla de chefs. La razón era que al menos un par había logrado conquistar por el estómago a algunas chicas. Además de eso iban a decorar un poco más con flores y demás adornos que les encantan a las mujeres. Saori estaba así un tantito desilusionada de que no hubieran nacido niños dentro del Santuario durante el pasado año, pero bueno, ¿qué se podía esperar?, ¿que alguien saliera con su Domingo Siete? No, no, a Shion le daría un yeyo. Aunque eso sí, ya estaba esperando que alguien le diera nietos. Ya venía siendo hora. Pero esperaba que primero le permitieran celebrar algunas nupcias antes de salir con el encargo. Otra de las novedades durante el pasado año es que las Saintias se habían empezado a relacionar un poquito más con las chicas del Santuario. En especial con Dicro, porque se les hacía la más amigable. Ya no era raro verla en compañía de al menos Katya y Mii. Ella había pasado luego a presentarlas a las demás aprendices de Dorados. Quien las conocía menos era Alfa, por aquello de haberse ido a buscar a cierto gemelo vacacionero. Eran agradables aunque bastante jóvenes aún, apenas salían de su adolescencia. Saga se mostró un poco nervioso cuando vio a Alfa en compañía de sus amigas y las Saintias, pero no hizo comentarios. Fue hasta esa noche cuando Alfa le preguntó por qué se había puesto de nervios que él le contó la historia que tenía con Katya.

Estaban sentados a la mesa, tomando un café. Alfa lo miró con una sonrisa cuando Saga terminó de contarle la breve historia.

—O sea que se enamoró de ti a primera vista —le comentó la chica ampliando su sonrisa.

Saga rodó los ojos y se encogió de hombros.

—Yo no le hice nada,

—¿Además de salvarle la vida, you mean? ¿Y de curar sus heridas y darle un techo y misericordia en un lugar en el que se supone la iban a tratar de traidora?

—Todos sabemos que ella no tenía nada de traidora. En cuanto a curar sus heridas yo no lo hice, nada más mandé a que la cuidaran.

—Y luego la miraste con esos grandes ojos esmeraldas tuyos y that did the trick.

—Empezaré a considerar la posibilidad de usar lentes oscuros todo el tiempo para que nadie me vea a los ojos.

—Le lanzaste LA mirada, Saga, admítelo.

—Era poco más que una niña, por supuesto que no le lancé la mirada, no quería acostarme con ella.

—Pues a ella le llegó el mensaje contrario de todas maneras —Alfa rió. —Pero ya en serio, ella no recuerda eso que sintió por ti, aunque nada más fuera enamoramiento pasajero de adolescente. Te sigue admirando, eso sí. Me dio la impresión de que no tiene mucha idea de cómo tratarme, así que sí, ponte esos lentes oscuros la próxima vez que la veas.

—Espero no encontrármela muy seguido. Me pone de nervios verla. Probablemente porque me recuerda esas épocas. Y no es como que pueda ir a hablar con ella a decirle todo esto, en especial si ya no lo recuerda.

—No te preocupes mucho por eso, como te digo, por el momento ella nada más te admira, así como medio Santuario lo hace —Alfa no le dio mucha importancia, lo qué pasó, pasó y la joven Saintia se le hacía agradable.

Así que toda la tarde anterior a la fiesta, el Santuario se puso a arreglar su explanada, menos los que tenían ronda, claro está. Aquellos que tendrían que vigilar la prisión tendrían turnos más cortos para que pudieran pasar al menos un rato en la celebración.

Terje estaba bastante fascinado, era una oportunidad perfecta para revolotear por todos lados a ver de qué más podía enterarse. Ya había pasado por sus primeras peleas de prueba así que se hacía una buena idea de quién era quién. Aunque a decir verdad, todavía confundía a los gemelos. Sabía que eran diferentes y el mundo no parecía tener muchos problemas para diferenciarlos, pero para él eran perfectamente iguales y nada más sabía que Saga era más serio y quien pasaba más tiempo con Alfa.

La mañana de la celebración Alfa se fue temprano de Géminis porque la rutina del año anterior se seguiría implementando. Saga se había ofrecido a hacer el primer turno de la mañana en los calabozos así que se levantó temprano con ella, la llevó hasta la entrada del Recinto de las Amazonas y luego siguió su camino. No habían atrapado a nadie nuevo durante los pasados meses, pero de todas maneras de vez en cuando les iba a hacer visitas y a interrogar a aquellos tipos que habían atrapado en Dinamarca. Cuando entró a la prisión vio que su compañero de turno ya estaba ahí también y aquellos a los que relevaría tenían listas sus cosas y nada más lo estaban esperando para poder marcharse. Su compañero de turno era Roberto, aquél chico que había peleado contra Alfa en su primera pelea de prueba. El joven apenas se dignó a levantar la mirada de su celular cuando lo vio entrar. Al de Géminis le pareció ver un gesto de fastidio en la cara del chico, pero no le dijo nada. Despidió a los que esperaban su indicación y procedió a revisar que todos los prisioneros siguieran en donde debían.

—Ya hice la ronda. Todo está en orden. ¿Acaso no confías en mí? —preguntó Roberto con hastío.

—No se trata de que confíe o no en ti, se trata de que eso es exactamente lo que debo hacer cuando entro a este lugar, al igual que todos. Y sí, me gusta revisar por mi mismo que las cosas estén en orden.

Como respuesta escuchó otro suspiro hastiado y un:

—Como quieras.

Saga no prestó mucha atención. Siguió dando su ronda, luego de asegurarse de que todas las celdas estaban bien cerradas y que la mayoría de los prisioneros dormían aún a esas horas fue de regreso a la entrada, tomó una silla y se sentó cruzado de brazos. Estaba viendo directamente a la celda de la que se había escapado Otis. Intentó imaginar qué es lo que había pasado y cómo había logrado salir de ahí. Desde que el hombre se escapara no habían vuelto a usar esa celda y la habían dejado justo como quedó ese día, con la diferencia de que Kanon se había llevado la "llave" que fabricara el prisionero y ésta estaba ahora en posesión de Shion. Saga se levantó y caminó hasta la celda. Encontró el lugar en el que seguramente se había ocultado mientras doblaba aquél pedazo de metal para que nadie lo notara. Revisó las paredes. Ya no quedaban más pedazos de metal y todas las celdas fueron revisadas para asegurarse de que no habían más objetos del estilo. De pronto se imaginó a Kanon encerrado en Sounión. Sacudió la cabeza. Mejor salía de ahí, no quería ni pensar en lo que le había pasado a su hermano.

Roberto seguía entretenido con su celular. Volvió a levantar la mirada cuando Saga fue a sentarse de nuevo.

—¿Qué tal las vacaciones? —preguntó. Tenía ganas de hacer rabiar a alguien.

Saga sacó el iPad que llevaba consigo en una mochila y la encendió.

—Bien, gracias. Conocí muchos lugares.

—Quizá debería yo intentarlo algún día. ¿O las vacaciones están reservadas a Santos Dorados?

—Deberías concentrarte primero en obtener una armadura y ya después pensar en vacaciones.

—Tu novia hizo trampa. Entró en mi mente.

—Ese es precisamente el objetivo de su técnica, entrar a las mentes de sus oponentes. Si quieres ganar la próxima vez, yo te aconsejaría que practicaras el bloquearla, pero ni a mi me es sencillo hacerlo así que buena suerte. Y su nombre es Alfa, no es de mi propiedad.

—Fue ella quien te encontró, ¿no es así? ¿O ya le habías dicho dónde te estabas y nada más pasaron un mes de fiesta?

—Me encontró porque es una buena rastreadora. Y esas insinuaciones que estás haciendo ya las he escuchado, deberías buscar algo nuevo con qué molestar.

—Supongo que para ganarse el derecho de ser entrenada por un Dorado se necesita una cara bonita y una mente fácil. Deberían de poner eso en los requisitos.

Saga levantó la mirada de su iPad, exhaló un aburrido suspiro y volteó a verlo.

—Es en serio, necesitas encontrarte una nueva gama de insultos, porque los que estás diciendo ya los hemos escuchado muchas veces. Dicho eso, estás hablando con tu superior: un Santo Dorado. Y estás hablando sobre mujeres que no te han hecho nada. Ni siquiera te han dado la hora, que es lo que supongo, te molesta tanto. Tu turno en la prisión queda suspendido, puedes irte. Hablaremos con el Patriarca luego. Retírate.

—¿Y si no lo hago?

—Estamos, convenientemente, en los calabozos, puedo arreglar que pases una temporada con los prisioneros, a ver si así te das cuenta del lugar en el que estás y de la persona con la que hablas. ¿Entendido? ¿Qué va a ser? ¿Unas vacaciones aquí o te retiras inmediatamente?

Por toda respuesta Roberto se levantó. Azotó la silla en la que había estado sentado junto a Saga y salió de los calabozos dando un muy sonoro portazo. Saga le comunicó vía cosmonet a Shion del "receso" que le había dado a Roberto y el resumen del por qué. Shion a su vez se lo comunicó al maestro de Roberto y le pidió a algún otro aprendiz que fuera a terminar de cubrir el turno. El maestro de Roberto no estaba nada complacido y prometió hablar con su alumno más tarde, mientras, tenía contemplado ponerlo a barrer la explanada con un cepillo de dientes. Shion decidió no comunicarle a nadie más lo que había sucedido, no era el momento.

Poco tiempo después de que Roberto se fuera llegó Kiki a ayudar a hacer el turno en la prisión. Le contó a Saga cómo iban los preparativos y también lo bombardeó con preguntas sobre el mundo de fuera, dado que el aprendiz no había salido mucho que digamos al mundo "normal", fuera de sus escapadas con los cinco Santos de Bronce. Saga aceptó de buen grado la compañía, el aprendiz de Aries siempre le había caído bien y se estaba convirtiendo en un adolescente bastante simpático, aunque muy hablador. El resto del turno se les pasó bastante rápido. El maestro de Roberto, un Santo de Plata, llamado Klaus, entró para relevarlos junto con otro de sus aprendices. Se disculpó profusamente con Saga y le dijo que ya arreglaría cuentas con Roberto cuando acabara la celebración.

Saga y Kiki fueron a ayudar con los preparativos. Como el año pasado, cuando se acercaron al Recinto de las Amazonas pudieron escuchar música, risas, vitoreos y aplausos que venían de dentro. El de Géminis sonrió. Le ponía de buen humor que las chicas pasaran un buen rato.

Dentro del Recinto las chicas ya habían empezado la fiesta. Como ya se conocían más que el año pasado se sentían en confianza. Hubieron todavía más chismes que el año pasado. Muchas preguntas de doble sentido fueron hechas a las novias de los Dorados. Muchas otras también fueron hechas a las chicas que claramente les estaban haciendo ojitos a los que quedaban solteros. Saori estaba muy contenta. Le encantaban las historias románticas que se estaban dando en su Santuario, como toda buena adolescente le encantaba fantasear con esas historias. Si bien ella era una Diosa virgen, entendía muy bien que, la gran mayoría de los humanos, eran más felices cuando encontraban a esas personas con las cuales compartir sus vidas. Ella no lo viviría, así como no lo vivió ninguna de sus encarnaciones pasadas, así que se conformaba con vivir la felicidad de aquellos que la servían. Además, no le veía nada de malo.

A la hora acordada, de nuevo todas las chicas hicieron su formación detrás de Saori y salieron al encuentro con los hombres. El discurso de Atenea se repitió más o menos de la misma manera, pero agregó lo feliz que estaba de que las cosas en ese año hubieran mejorado tanto y que le alegraba ver a tantas personas felices. Cuando las filas se rompieron, todos aquellos con pareja fueron a buscar a sus medias naranjas. Saga vio a Alfa desde lejos y le sonrió. Alfa lo miró y negó con la cabeza, a esa distancia LA mirada no tenía TANTO efecto. Se acercó a él con una gran sonrisa. Se abrazaron y besaron cuando estuvieron frente al otro.

—El modelo de vestido va mejorando cada año —le dijo Saga con una sonrisa.

—La idea siempre es superarse, cariño. Y por lo que veo, tú tienes esa misma idea.

—No lo voy a negar. ¿Crees que podamos escaparnos de regreso a Géminis relativamente temprano?

—Depende de qué tan bueno se ponga el chisme, pero siempre hay tiempo para eso que estás pensando —le contestó la chica, luego volvió a besarlo.

El festín comenzó y todos se reunieron a comer. Roberto estaba de lo más aburrido. No sabía por qué la demostración de afecto entre Saga y aquella chica lo molestaba tanto, en realidad le molestaban las demostraciones de afecto, punto, pero en especial las de los Santos. En su opinión la idea de que se pudieran rebajar tanto a prácticamente idolatrar a esas otras mujeres que no eran su Diosa se le hacía obscena. No estaban ahí para encontrar novia, si no para entregar su vida al servicio del Santuario. Y le molestaba también que Atenea fuera tan permisiva. Se sentó en una silla alejada de todo mundo. Tenía que estar presente para el festín, pero su maestro le advirtió que podía quedarse a comer y punto. Luego del numerito que había hecho, de lo que menos tenía derecho era de celebrar. Roberto bufó hastiado. Él tampoco quería estar ahí.

—¿Estás molesto? —escuchó que una voz de niño le hablaba. Volteó a ver al pequeño Terje que se había acercado a él.

—Sí, niño, no me molestes.

—¿Estás molesto con el Santuario o con sus habitantes?

—Con todo, mocoso, te dije que no me molestes.

—Eres un aprendiz como yo. ¿Crees que haya algún lugar mejor allá afuera?

—Sí, justo eso estoy empezando a considerar. Si me doy cuenta de que es así te diré para que no desperdicies tanto tiempo aquí como yo.

Terje sonrió, y, sin decir nada más, se alejó con dirección al resto de aprendices de su edad para comer.

La mesa en la que estaban reunidos la mayoría de los Dorados con sus parejas era el centro de atención de todo mundo. Se les veía como una gran familia en la que bromeaban y reían juntos. Por el momento la víctima era el Antiguo Maestro, porque querían saber si no le había hecho ojitos a alguien. Dohko les repitió que no, que ya era demasiado viejo para esas cosas y que todos ahí eran demasiado jóvenes y no le hacía a la pedofilia. Kanon le dijo que pasar tantos años sentado frente a la cascada no contaban como "envejecer". Milo le preguntó si en serio nunca nunca había tenido algo con alguien. Dohko sonrió y comenzó a contarles una historia de su juventud en la que sí, hubo una chica, pero desgraciadamente le había perdido el rastro durante la Guerra. Luego de eso sus obligaciones no le permitieron ponerse a buscar a alguien más. Entonces y para salvar el momento, a Milo se le ocurrió la idea de preguntarle a Afro si él no le estaba haciendo ojitos a alguien. El de Piscis lo miró un tanto hastiado. Eso provocó que todos comenzaran a hacerle preguntas sobre sus gustos, Afro contestó a regañadientes porque era eso o seguir con el deprimente tema anterior. Sus compañeros le dijeron que le ayudarían a encontrar a alguien que fuera de su agrado. Luego le preguntaron a Aioros si se había decidido por fin a invitar a salir a aquella chica, él dijo que no. Una vez más todo mundo le empezó a hacer preguntas y a darle consejos no pedidos sobre cómo invitar a una chica a salir. Después de eso, por fin, Milo se animó a embromar a Saga sobre sus vacaciones. Saga negó con la cabeza pero sonrió. El Alacrán se había contenido por bastante tiempo antes de sacar el tema, y bueno, ya que lo hizo, el resto no dudó en lanzar sus bromas y comentarios también. Saga estaba relativamente en calma con el mundo, así que accedió a contarles un poco sobre los lugares en los que vivió y en los que trabajó. También le preguntaron a Alfa cómo y en dónde lo había encontrado. Hablaron sobre eso, pero, claro, omitieron la parte en la que se quedaron de vacaciones una semana en la casa que Saga se compró. Para cuando terminaron de hablar también había terminado la comida así que se levantaron a ayudar a recoger las cosas para que la música y el baile comenzaran.

Por "petición" de su maestro, Roberto se tuvo que quedar a levantar platos y además lavarlos, luego lo mandó a recoger mesas y sillas y demás mobiliario que ya no se utilizaría. Hasta que terminó de hacer todo eso fue que se le permitió retirarse directamente a los alojamientos de los aprendices y de paso a que cuidara de los niños que también ya se iban a dormir. Por supuesto eso no ayudó para nada a su humor de perros. Sabía que estaba jugando con fuego cuando decidió confrontar de esa manera al Santo de Géminis, pero si él no lo hacía, nadie más lo haría. En su opinión el Santuario de la Diosa estaba en plena caída en picada. Un leve pensamiento le gritó, en algún punto, si no sería mejor irse del Santuario y unirse a un grupo de renegados, como los que habían estado capturando. Esa idea lo asustó. Él sí era devoto de la Diosa, pero la idea que tenía en su mente de ella era muy diferente a la que estaba viendo en el Santuario. Como que se le había caído su fantasía. De todos modos no se animaba a marcharse así no más. Decidió mandar esa idea a lo más profundo de su mente a la lista de "malas ideas".

Una vez más la fiesta terminó hasta la madrugada, con varios Santos y aprendices borrachos, y no, Saga y Alfa no escaparon temprano, así como tampoco lo hicieron las más recientes parejas de dorados, porque los del Club de Solteros Empedernidos se obstinaron en mantenerlos ahí, compartiendo con sus pobres compañeros solitarios.

En serio necesitaban conseguirles novias.


	35. Del secuestro

Ah, ya era hora que algo de acción volviera a suceder en esta historia. Yo lo siento por ellos porque a partir de aquí les van a vernir varios problems uno tras otro y luego regresará una relativa calma antes de la tormenta final.

Eso les pasa por estar en mis manos jajaja.

Espero que les siga gustando esta historia, porque todavía hay para rato.

Alfa Lázcares

Del secuestro

Para todo el mundo, Terje era un niño aprendiz promedio. A veces quería entrenar, a veces no estaba de humor, a veces tenía arranques, pero la mayor parte del tiempo era un buen chico y buen estudiante. Dado que Argol había sido quien lo encontró, fue también él quien se encargó de aclimatarlo al Santuario, de darle lecciones especiales para que "se pusiera al corriente" con los demás chicos de su edad, le daba paseos por el Santuario para que lo conociera y le presentaba personas. Se había convertido en su hermano mayor, en especial luego de aquella vez en que Dicro se lo había regresado llorando. Le preocupaba un poco el estado mental del chico, porque bien sabía que el entrenamiento de un Santo no era fácil, pero por lo que podía ver, el chico se había repuesto rápidamente y se había concentrado más que nunca en desarrollar su cosmo. Y Terje tenía un muy buen motivo para hacerlo, no quería que lo volvieran a atrapar la siguiente vez que fuera a hablar con Alessandro. La verdad es que el chico estaba bastante presionado intentando recolectar toda la información que se le pedía, pero se manejaba relativamente bien. Incluso había empezado a usar uno de sus cuadernos para anotar información importante. Por ejemplo, los cambios de guardias, los horarios de las rondas, quién se relacionaba con quién, quién era maestro de quién, etc. Como le había dicho Alessandro, seguramente alguien lo llevaría a algún campo de entrenamiento por algunos días en algún punto, y sucedió más pronto de lo que se esperaba. Argol tendría que ir al medio de la nada Noruega, ¡su lugar favorito!, y sí, eso es sarcasmo. Se asignaban esas cosas al azar, y la suerte no había estado de su lado. Cuando le dijo a Terje, él pidió que lo llevara también, le dijo que quería volver a ver su hogar, aunque fuera una sola vez más hasta que a él le tocara ser quien vigilara ese campo. Y Argol no pudo decirle que no a esos ojos de perro mojado. Además de a Terje se llevaría a una chica llamada Jivika, era una adolescente, y Helena era su maestra. Le pidió a Argol que la llevara porque le parecía que la chica podría utilizar algunos cuantos entrenamientos en las montañas. Argol accedió a regañadientes, porque a él no le daban muchas ganas de entrenar a alguien en el medio de las montañas, pero ni modo. No es como que le pudiera decir que no a Helena.

Así que apenas unos cuantos días antes de la fecha pactada entre Terje y Alessandro, volaron a Noruega. Como Argol llevaba consigo a dos menores (Jivika tenía 15 años), decidieron irse por la ruta legal, o sea, en avión. Terje pensó que eso era perfecto, porque seguramente podría ir a reunirse con Alessandro en el lugar en el que él y Otis se habían ocultado cuando lo dejaron en el campo de entrenamiento. Y escaparse de Argol sería fácil, el Santo de Perseo dormía como roca. De Jivika no tenía idea, pero seguramente la chica estaría en su propia habitación y no dudaba que podría escaparse de ella aún cuando estuviera vigilando. Además se apresuró a poner todas sus notas en limpio, se las daría a Alessandro en lugar de quedarse demasiado tiempo a hablar con él. Una vez más sentía el nudo de ansiedad en su estómago, pero ya lo había hecho una vez y ahora tendría menos obstáculos.

Llegaron a Narvic por la tarde, y Argol y Moses se quedaron hablando algunas horas. Moses no tenía muchas cosas qué reportar, casi nunca pasaba algo en ese lugar, pero llevaba dos semanas ahí y ya le urgía hablar con alguien además de sí mismo. Al día siguiente el Santo de la Ballena se despidió de los chicos y se fue de regreso al Santuario. Argol dedicó básicamente todo el día a entrenar a sus pupilos. Efectivamente los llevó a una montaña cercana a hacer entrenamientos en el medio de la nieve. No fue fácil para ninguno de los chicos quienes ya estaban acostumbrados al clima más cálido del Santuario, pero no se manejaban tan mal. El problema era que ambos debían mantener una buena cantidad de cosmo en uso para evitar congelarse. Cuando regresaron ya bien entrada la tarde los dos chicos no tardaron en darse una ducha caliente y luego en ir a devorar lo que Argol había preparado para la cena. Dicho sea de paso, Argol no era el mejor de los cocineros pero se defendía cuando tenía que hacerlo. Los entrenamientos del día calmaron bastante los nervios de Terje, pero también le dejaron el problema de que no había tenido mucho tiempo de inspeccionar el lugar para encontrar una buena ruta de escape. Por suerte habían pasado varios días ahí cuando lo "encontraron", así que confiaba en que eso sería suficiente.

Argol lo mandó a dormir a su hora habitual, las 9 de la noche. Él y Jivika se quedaron charlando un rato más hasta que la chica se cansó y se fue a dormir una hora después. Las habitaciones eran separadas, así que Terje no tuvo problemas en ponerse su ropa para salir, pero de nuevo se quedó acostado a esperar que Argol se retirara también a descansar. Había arrancado las hojas de su cuaderno que tenían la información y además escribió una pequeña carta para Alessandro en la que le contaba cuáles habían sido sus progresos, al igual que algunos chismes de los que se había enterado. También le dijo que quizá la chica que los acompañaba era la que Otis le pidió encontrar, pero de eso no estaba seguro, le describió la zona en la que entrenaron ese día para que pudiera ir a verla si es que quería.

Eran las 11:30 de la noche cuando escuchó a Argol apagando luces y fue a hecharle un vistazo a su habitación. Terje se fingió dormido nuevamente. Esperó con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza a que Argol cerrara la puerta de su propia habitación y un poco más a ver si se dormía antes de que saliera. Se levantó de la cama con sigilo, fue a la puerta de su habitación y la abrió con cuidado, esperando que no rechinara. Asomó la cabeza al pasillo, todo estaba en calma, escuchaba a lo lejos la respiración de la chica y nada más. Se animó a salir por completo, quizá podría llegar a la puerta de la casa y no salir por la ventana como había planeado. Caminó en puntas de pies por los oscuros pasillos. Respiró un poco más aliviado al llegar a la puerta principal. De nuevo y con todo el cuidado del mundo quitó los seguros, abrió la puerta de a centímetro por vez. Hubo un pequeño rechinido, pero no muy fuerte. Salió. Emparejó la puerta y le puso una roca para evitar que se abriera. Solo entonces se permitió pensar que tendría éxito. Primero caminó cerca de la casa, cuando estuvo del lado de la salida del cercado midió mentalmente la distancia. Respiró profundamente, cerró los ojos un instante y luego echó a correr a la salida. La puerta del cercado también tenía un seguro, pero no tenía llave puesta, así que fue fácil abrirla. Una vez más la emparejó. Miró a su alrededor y distinguió el lugar por el que había llegado la primera vez. Corrió de nuevo hasta llegar al inicio del bosque. Se ocultó detrás de un árbol, apoyándose en este y se dejó caer al suelo, cerrando los ojos. Su respiración apenas comenzaba a tranquilizarse cuando sintió una pesada mano en su hombro. Dio un respingo y abrió los ojos. Se levantó de un salto para ver quién era. Alessandro mantenía una mano en el hombro del chico y se llevó un dedo a los labios para que no hablara. Terje asintió y murmuró:

—Aquí está toda la información que he encontrado. Creo que ya encontré a la adolescente. Está aquí. Nada más está Argol de Perseo con nosotros —y le entregó las hojas del cuaderno.

Alessandro sonrió mientras ojeaba lo que había ahí escrito.

—Haz hecho muy bien, Terje, me llenas de orgullo. Ahora necesito que regreses antes de que te atrapen. Si la chica es quien Otis piensa entonces nos volveremos a ver en unos días. Necesitamos que la chica esté con nosotros. Si esto es verdad, iremos por ella y necesito que distraigas a tu maestro para que nos la podamos llevar. Tú te tienes que volver a quedar en el Santuario porque seguramente necesitaremos más información de ti. Por ningún motivo te veas sospechoso. Si todo sale como lo planeamos, el día en que vayamos por la chica te daré una fecha para que nos veamos de nuevo. Corre, hijo. Es importante que te vayas ahora.

—Así lo haré, puede confiar en mí —Terje sonrió, Alessandro le dio un corto abrazo y lo dejó ir. Terje tomó aire y comenzó a correr de regreso.

Entrar al campo fue muy fácil, ahí no había soldados haciendo guardia. Regresó a la casa, abrió la puerta, dejó la roca a un lado y cerró. Caminó sin zapatos a su habitación, entró, todo seguía en calma. Se aventó a su cama por unos minutos, esperando a que bajara la adrenalina de su cuerpo. Entonces se cambió de ropa y se acostó a dormir. No le tomó nada de tiempo lograrlo, entre el entrenamiento y la salida había quedado exhausto.

Alessandro regresó al hotel en el que se estaba quedando y comenzó a leer los informes de Terje. En sí no había mucha información nueva, nada más era más precisa. Le contaba que la chica que entrenaba con el Santo de Cáncer en realidad no era una estudiante para Santo, si no una chica que ya tenía su propia armadura y pertenecía a las filas de Eros. También le dijo la edad de su niña y que ella sí iba por una armadura de Atenea. Alessandro sonrió, le parecía que en su anterior encarnación también había una chica que Manigoldo de Cáncer había entrenado, y que, según recordaba, era una oráculo. Eso podría serle de MUCHA utilidad. Ya vería cómo lograr que la chica hiciera lo que le pidiera. Leyó también sobre el entrenamiento que Argol les estaría dando esos días, así que le llamó a Otis y le dijo que lo necesitaba enseguida ahí para confirmar que la adolescente era quién él pensaba. Sobre la otra chica, Alfa, le dijo que efectivamente tenía una relación con uno de los Santos de Géminis. Entonces tenía que ser quien él pensaba, una Saintia que se había fugado del Santuario con uno de los gemelos de Géminis de su época. Si no ya sería demasiada coincidencia, aunque bueno, en el par de ahora el fugado había sido el Santo y no la Saintia. Tener bajo su control a una de las Saintias de Atenea definitivamente era algo útil, siendo las chicas las más cercanas a la Diosa seguro podría darle más información importante con respecto a la adolescente que tenían (de nuevo) por Diosa. Se fue a dormir bastante tranquilo, su informante estaba siendo útil.

Otis llegó por la mañana a reunirse con Alessandro. Decidieron ir a ver el entrenamiento de los chicos a ver si la adolescente de nombre Jivika era alguien a quien reconocieran. No les tomó mucho tiempo rastrearlos, Terje se había encargado de encender su cosmo para mantenerse caliente y además había dejado unas muy notorias huellas en la nieve que había caído durante la noche. Alessandro y Otis se ocultaron bien mientras los veían entrenar. Argol no parecía estar muy en guardia que digamos. Se había acostumbrado a la calma de ese lugar de Noruega. No esperaba que sucediera algo.

—Es ella. La conozco —dijo Otis. —Era una Santo de Bronce, de la Liebre, si mal no recuerdo.

—¿Crees que nos pueda ser útil?

—Seguramente sabe más del Santuario que Terje y ya está bastante más entrenada. O, ¿quieres esperar a que tenga su armadura?

—Nos sería más útil una Santo de Bronce que una aprendiz de Bronce. Quizá podamos...

—Si nos la llevamos ahora, podemos capturar también a su maestra cuando vaya a buscarla. Es una Santo de Plata. Helena.

—Muy bien, entonces. Pretende que vas a secuestrar a Terje y cuando vayan a rescatarlo yo me llevo a Jivika. Encárgate de mantener a Argol fuera de combate. Nos vemos en la guarida. Dile a Terje que lo veremos en tres meses, donde quiera que esté.

Otis asintió. Ambos pusieron atención y esperaron el momento en el que Argol y sus alumnos estuvieran alejados entre sí. Cuando eso sucedió Otis hizo explotar su cosmo y salió corriendo en dirección a Terje. Todos lo sintieron. Terje se quedó quieto en su lugar. Argol vio al desconocido correr hacia su aprendiz y salió corriendo hacia él también, al igual que Jivika. Otis agarró a Terje quién pretendió asustarse y comenzó a forcejear.

—Llegó el momento, Terje, nos vemos en tres meses. Donde quiera que estés. Nos llevamos a Jivika.

Terje asintió. Argol estaba a punto de llegar a ellos, pero de pronto el grito asustado de Jivika lo detuvo.

Alessandro midió bien su oportunidad y salió corriendo tras la chica en cuanto la vio sola y a Argol atento a otra cosa. Encendió su cosmo hasta que la alcanzó, la aferró por la cintura y le tapó la boca a medio grito. Luego le propinó algunos golpes para que dejara de resistirse, la cargó y comenzó a correr de nuevo en otra dirección, aún con su cosmo encendido. Argol vio todo eso, no sabía si ir a ayudar a Terje o a Jivika, pero estaba más cerca del primero así que siguió su carrera hacia el niño. Otis lo vio acercarse, tomó a Terje por la cintura y comenzó a correr también, pero no tan rápido. Argol no tardó en darles alcance. Cuando lo hizo, Otis impulsó a Terje hacia su maestro, acto seguido encendió su cosmo y salió corriendo en la dirección contraria a la que había usado Alessandro. Argol atajó a Terje antes de que cayera, luego volteó a ver al hombre que se alejaba con Jivika. Sujetó bien a Terje y salió corriendo en esa dirección. El desconocido era apenas un punto que se alejaba con rapidez. Argol maldijo entre dientes y lanzó la alerta al Santuario por medio de la cosmonet. El aviso les llegó a todos fuerte y claro y fue Kanon quien utilizó un portal para llegar a Noruega. Pero para ese momento el cosmo de los atacantes había desaparecido. Lo único que quedaba era el rastro entre la nieve. Kanon no preguntó nada, tan solo se limitó a seguir a Argol quien seguía corriendo con la esperanza de alcanzar a Jivika. Pero perdieron el rastro una vez que se adentraron en el denso bosque a las faldas de la montaña. Se detuvo y Kanon junto a él, seguía cargando a Terje. Lanzó a otra maldición al aire.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Kanon al fin.

—Dos tipos se acercaron a nosotros en el medio del entrenamiento. Uno fue directo hacia Terje y yo corrí a ayudarlo, pero entonces el otro hombre atajó a Jivika y se la llevó. En ese momento di la alarma. Su cosmo es fuerte, Kanon, esos dos tipos fueron entrenados y no dudaría que tienen el poder de Santos Plateados.

—¿Los pudiste ver bien?

—Al que se llevó a Jivika no, pero el primero estoy bastante seguro que es Otis.

Kanon exhaló un suspiro. Procedió a abrir un portal de regreso al Santuario y le pidió a Argol que pasara. Luego pasó él mismo.

Aparecieron en el medio del Coliseo que es donde estaban todos reunidos cuando se dio la alarma. El Patriarca también había bajado. Argol procedió de nuevo a contar la historia y en menos de cinco minutos un grupo de búsqueda se organizó. Irían Saga, Kanon, Helena y Camus a acompañar a Argol. Terje por supuesto se quedaría en el Santuario.

Las aprendices de Dorados se reunieron en la sala de batallas del Templo de Géminis a esperar noticias. Estaban preocupadas por la chica a quien conocían y se preguntaban el por qué la habían capturado.

Kanon los llevó al mismo lugar en el que había sucedido todo y los 5 se pusieron a rastrear. El camino era fácil de seguir hasta el bosque, incluso encontraron el lugar en el que los dos habían estado ocultos esperando la oportunidad de salir, pero la nieve era mucho menos densa en el bosque y el rastro se perdía. De todas maneras siguieron buscando por ahí y eventualmente por el pueblo, pero no parecía haber ningún rastro de los rebeldes. Estuvieron fuera hasta bien entrada la noche, recorrieron las afueras de la ciudad también, pero sin éxito. Decidieron regresar al campamento casi a media noche. Helena estaba muy preocupada por su aprendiz, en especial porque su cosmo se había esfumado por completo. En el Santuario Shaka había estado intentando rastrearla, pero se topó con el mismo problema, su cosmo desapareció y no podía encontrarla, era como si se hubiera esfumado de la faz de la Tierra. Se sentía derrotado. Todos se sentían igual mientras estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa bebiendo café y hablando de los sucedido y de lo que habían encontrado. Camus le contó a Saga que al menos eso les daba un lugar en el cual concentrarse: Noruega. Pero Saga le dijo que Noruega no era especialmente pequeño y tenía muchos lugares en los cuales una bola de rebeldes podrían ocultarse. Decidieron quedarse ahí esa noche a ver qué pasaba o si podían averiguar algo más, pero eso último lo dudaban, era poco probable que los renegados se hubieran quedado en esa parte del país. Helena se ofreció con Argol a hacer guardia nocturna. Los demás se fueron a intentar dormir en las habitaciones disponibles. Saga aprovechó para llamar a Alfa y contarle las pocas noticias. Alfa luego se las contó a sus amigas.

Bien temprano por la mañana los Santos Dorados salieron a recorrer el pueblo una vez más, pero, de nuevo, no encontraron nada más que la máscara de la chica flotando en el río. Se la habían llevado quién sabe a dónde y ellos no tenían ni idea de dónde buscarla. Saga estaba bastante histérico, no quería ni imaginarse lo que estaba pasando Helena porque seguramente él estaría igual o peor si de pronto hubieran secuestrado a Alfa. Regresaron por la tarde a hablar con Argol y Helena. Ambos insistieron en que se quedarían exactamente en donde estaban a esperar pistas o cualquier cosa. Los demás podían regresar al Santuario a dar las noticias. A los Dorados no les encantaba la idea, pero ellos eran dos Santos de Plata bastante capaces. Esperaban que no hubiera problemas. Accedieron a regresar al Santuario.

Atenea estaba muy preocupada. Nunca habían secuestrado a un aprendiz del Santuario, y, por lo tanto, no tenían un plan para hacer algo en esas circunstancias. Saga le dijo que no había mucho que pudieran hacer hasta que ellos dos hicieran algún nuevo movimiento. Por el momento no tenían ni rastro ni pistas. Se imaginaban que eso era parte de un plan de venganza de parte de Otis por haber estado en los calabozos y por cualquier ofensa imaginaria que tuviera con la Diosa. Camus y Saga decidieron redoblar sus esfuerzos de rastreo. Aldebarán le pidió a Saga que le abriera un portal a Noruega para ir a ver un rato a su chica. Saga accedió, necesitaría el apoyo y seguro no habían dormido todavía. Shion le pidió que se quedara un par de días allá con ellos hasta que se tranquilizaran un poco. Saga regresó a su templo bien entrada la tarde, Alfa lo estaba esperando en la sala. En cuanto el Santo de Géminis la vio fue a abrazarla.

—¿Encontraron algo?

—No. El rastro se pierde en el bosque y en la ciudad no encontramos nada. Seguramente en este momento ya están lejos. Lo único que queda es esperar. Quizá vayan a pedir algo a cambio de la chica, quizá es mera venganza y no van a regresarla. Fuera de que Otis estuvo encerrado aquí no tenemos idea de qué es lo que quiera con ella. Y del otro hombre no sabemos nada. Argol dice que tiene que haber sido un Santo de Plata y Mu está de nuevo buscando los archivos, pero no sé si pueda encontrar algo.

—¿Cómo está Helena?

—Muy preocupada, como era de esperarse, pero calmada. Por el momento Aldebarán está con ellos, se va a quedar allá algunos días.

—¿Interrogaron a Terje?

—No que yo sepa. Pero es solo un niño y no creemos que haya visto mucho más de lo que vio Argol. ¿Por?

—Voy a sonar muy cínica, pero es la segunda vez que Terje está en el medio de algo raro, sin contar cómo lo encontraron. Vivien tiene la impresión de que fue a hacer algo fuera del Santuario la noche que lo atrapamos durante nuestras rondas y se basa en que iba de regreso a su alojamiento y no hacia afuera. No sé, yo también estoy empezando a pensar que se está viendo un tanto sospechoso. ¿No es mucha coincidencia que esto haya pasado en Noruega?

—¿Estás insinuando que tiene algo qué ver?

—No lo sé. Igual y nada más son ideas mías, pero es eso o de plano el chico tiene muy mala suerte y siempre le está pasando algo.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —dijo Saga luego de un momento de silencio. Después de eso se sentó a la mesa a comer algo porque no había tenido tiempo de comer prácticamente nada en todo el día.

No tenían idea de que ese apenas iba a ser el primer secuestro que sucedería.


	36. De renegados: parte dos

Este es nada más un capítulo cortito para redondear lo que sucedió en el anterior.

¡Gracias por leer!

Alfa Lázcares

De renegados: parte dos

La buena noticia es que la banda de renegados seguía aumentando. Las mejores noticias eran que ahora tenían a esa chica: Jivika. Alessandro y Otis habían regresado a sus cuevas en el medio de la nada en Longyearbyen porque ahí, por más que Jivika lo intentara, no podría llamar por ayuda. Su cosmo estaba completamente bloqueado, como si no existiera. Eso significaba que los Santos no la iban a poder rastrear y, por lo tanto, el balón estaba de su lado. Habían pasado los días haciendo un plan. No tenían ni la menor intención de regresar a Jivika, y lo que querían, además de usarla de guerrera eventualmente, era atraer a Helena hacia ellos. Por supuesto no iban a hacer su movimiento todavía. Primero querían lograr que la chica los ayudara por cuenta propia. Más o menos. Las torturas suelen ser bastante efectivas, pero no se iban a poner a golpearla hasta que cayera, lo suyo era nada más dejarla confinada en soledad en una oscura celda, a ver cuánto aguantaba. Lo único que le proporcionaban era agua fría, apenas descongelada, y algo de alimento que, por el momento, no había tocado. Ya lo haría. No se habían presentado ante ella ni la habían amenazado. Todo mundo tenía estrictamente prohibido tocarla o acercársele. Dudaban que en el Santuario la dieran por muerta, pero también sabían que serían prudentes, más, de ahora en adelante y no intentarían moverse hasta tener más información sobre ellos.

Mu estaba sentado en el piso de la bodega que servía como archivos del Santuario. Ahí se guardaban los registros de todas y cada una de las personas que ponían un pie en el lugar. Estaba acomodando en diversas pilas todos los papeles que se encontraba. Alguien había decidido que sería una buena idea ordenar los archivos por nombres en orden alfabético. Eso era muy muy malo porque los archivos de los Santos de Oro estaban mezclados con los de los aprendices, con los de las amazonas y con las doncellas y soldados. Así que, si quería encontrar información, si es que la había, de los dos hombres que habían secuestrado a Jivika, iba a tener que poner en orden todos los archivos. Llevaba ya semanas en eso. No era el único, el resto de los Santos iban a ayudarlo de vez en cuando, pero aún con manos extras la tarea era increíblemente tediosa, aburrida, larga, y le estaba dando constantes dolores de cabeza. Cabe mencionar que ya había terminado con otros registros, pero eran apenas fichas básicas, y ahí es en dónde se había enterado que el tal Otis sí fue parte del Santuario, pero ahora estaba buscando entre los expedientes completos, eso era lo que le estaba llevando tiempo.

La puerta de la bodega se abrió de pronto y Mu levantó la cabeza. Alfa se encontraba ahí junto con Saga. Traían termos enormes de café.

—Venimos a ayudarte, si nos permites —dijo Saga.

—También trajimos cantidades industriales de café —agregó Alfa.

—Pasen, por favor —respondió Mu y ambos entraron y se sentaron en el piso junto a él. —En esta pila van aprendices, en esta amazonas y sus aprendices, en esa soldados, en esta Santos de Bronce, en esta Santos de Plata y en esta los de Oro. En la última va cualquier otra persona. Y Saga, dime por favor que no fuiste tú quien mandó a que estos papeles se ordenaran por nombre y en orden alfabético.

—No, no fui yo. Y a Ares le interesaba muy poco que hubiera un registro de los Santos. De hecho me da la impresión de que era todo lo contrario. Nada más son los Santos de esta generación, ¿verdad? No están mezcladas aquí las generaciones anteriores.

—No. Los papeles de las generaciones anteriores sí están ordenados por rangos y categorías. Bueno, los que existen al menos. Hay muchos papeles que se han perdido. Aquí nada más hay nombres de Santos a partir de... ti, para ser exacto. El primer Santo de esta generación.

—¡Menos mal que nada más hay treinta y tantos años de archivos! —dijo Alfa con sarcasmo, lo que provocó la risa de los otros dos.

—Supongo que nada más hay que revisar los archivos de los Plateados y de los aprendices —dijo Saga. —Cuando los encontremos todos, al menos.

—A darle, chavos, que la noche es larga —dijo Alfa.

Se pusieron a revisar y acomodar en las pilas una cantidad enorme de folders que contenían la información básica de todos. Alfa se preguntaba seriamente si en verdad a nadie se le había ocurrido transcribir todos esos papeles a una computadora. Si no, se los iba a tener que sugerir pronto. La buena noticia es que todos los archivos decían la edad y rango de la persona hasta su última actualización, por lo tanto nadie tenía que estar adivinando en qué pila iba qué cosa. No es que hubiera tantos Santos en sí, pero sí había mucha gente colada. Por ejemplo, habían al menos 50 doncellas que se dedicaban a las tareas domésticas del Santuario. También habían al menos otros 20 que se dedicaban a mantener los jardines, otros tantos que se dedicaban a manutención en general. Había una enorme pila de arqueólogos que habían trabajado en las diferentes ruinas del Santuario y sus alrededores. Luego estaban todos aquellos que trabajaban en el edificio burocrático. Y todos esos archivos estaban mezclados entre las de los Santos y aprendices, que, a últimas fechas, eran más.

Alfa abrió el centésimo folder de esa noche. La fotografía de un hombre joven la miraba. Alfa se le quedó viendo con una ceja enarcada. Como que se le hacía medio familiar. Leyó el nombre: Alessandro. La fecha del archivo era de 7 años antes. Su expediente decía que era un aprendiz que iba por una armadura de Plata, pero por ningún lado había confirmación de que la hubiera obtenido.

—¿Alguno de ustedes dos conoce a un tal Alessandro que estuvo en el Santuario hace unos 7 años más o menos? —preguntó.

Ambos Santos negaron con la cabeza y Saga se acercó a leer el archivo por sobre el hombro de la chica.

—Me parece un tanto conocido, pero no lo recuerdo. ¿En dónde entrenó?

—En el Santuario y en Bélgica, pero no dice si obtuvo armadura.

—Creo que vamos a dejar al buen Alessandro en la pila de los "posiblemente sospechosos" —dijo Saga tomando el archivo y ojeándolo rápidamente.

No había mucha más información en ese archivo, aunque a Saga el tipo también se le hacía un poco familiar. Ni siquiera quería pensar en la posibilidad de que lo hubiera conocido cuando fue Patriarca, aunque tampoco se sorprendería de ser así.

Por entre los expedientes encontraron sus propios registros y los de las chicas aprendices de Dorados. Se esforzaban en no ponerse a chismear en esos registros, pero la verdad es que algo sí los miraban. Mu se detuvo en un folder. Finalmente, y luego de incontables noches en ese lugar, había dado con el de Otis.

—¡Te tengo! —exclamó llamando la atención de los demás. Alfa y Saga dejaron los archivos que tenían en sus manos y se acercaron más al de Aries. —Aquí está. Otis. Sí fue un aprendiz de Santo, en un campo de entrenamiento que ya no existe en Suiza, y de hecho aquí dice que él sí ganó una armadura, la de Lince. Luego se fue del Santuario y no se supo más de él.

—Estoy bastante seguro de que esa armadura no está en el Santuario —dijo Saga.

—¿Insinúas que la tiene con él? —preguntó Mu.

—O la ocultó en algún lado.

—¿Qué no se supone que las armaduras "saben" cuando no están bajo el servicio de Atenea? ¿Cómo es que pudo quedarse con su armadura si ahora es un renegado?

—Quizá es sencillamente porque no la ha usado para nada —contestó Mu. —La armadura no tendría por qué revelarse si no la han usado para algo que no deben.

—¿Creen que sea cómplice de Alessandro? Ya es muy extraño que casualmente dos Santos estén desaparecidos. Y parece ser que desaparecieron más o menos por la mismas fechas, hace unos 6 años give or take —preguntó Alfa.

—Definitivamente tenemos que investigarlos más. Camus es el que ha estado investigando a otros renegados, quizá él tenga más información. De todas maneras vamos a terminar de revisar estos archivos a ver si encontramos alguna otra cosa sospechosa —dijo Saga.

Los tres siguieron revisando papeles. Les tomó, efectivamente, toda la noche. La buena o mala noticia es que encontraron pocas cosas más. Notaron que durante algunos años se perdió el rastro de varias personas. Unas cuantas sabían que habían caído durante la revuelta de Saga. Algunos más, pocos, estaban encerrados en los calabozos, porque los habían terminado por atrapar cuando se mostraron como renegados. Eso sí, habían algunos cuantos de los que nadie sabía qué había pasado con ellos. Probablemente más renegados. Al final de la búsqueda estaban satisfechos porque al menos ya tenían nombres y rostros de personas que tenían que buscar.

Se reunieron con Camus más tarde, una vez que hubo amanecido y le contaron las noticias. Saga y Camus se dividieron a las personas que debían encontrar. Durante las siguientes semanas seguramente irían de visita a antiguos campos de entrenamiento a ver si podían recolectar más información. Después le contaron sus planes a Shion y a Saori.

Luego de que Camus y Saga se fueron, Shion mandó a llamar a Dohko y le pidió a Saori que se quedara a escuchar. Ellos tres hablaron sobre la posibilidad de que esos dos Santos fueran reencarnaciones, y poca duda les quedó luego de enterarse de las armaduras que portaban y que habían portado antes, en la anterior Guerra Santa. Saori estaba muy preocupada. No tenía idea de por qué algunos Santos habían terminado por revelarse contra ella, y eso le parecía una falla enorme. No se supone que esas cosas sucedieran, ella tenía que ganarse la confianza y cariño de sus Santos para que lucharan con ella y por sus ideales. Este giro en los acontecimientos la hacía sentir como que les hubiera fallado a todos. Dohko y Shion intentaron tranquilizarla, pero la verdad es que ellos también estaban preocupados. En especial porque, si sus sospechas resultaban ser ciertas, entonces tenían que asegurarse de que todos aquellos que pudieran tener sus recuerdos de encarnaciones pasadas, estuvieran bien vigilados. No tanto porque se fueran a revelar, si no porque sospechaban que tal vez estos dos Santos reencarnados iban a querer dar con más personas con recuerdos. Eso les daba muy mala espina. En especial por el secuestro de la aprendiz de Helena. Tanto Dohko como Shion sabían que Helena sí era una persona reencarnada, y el que se hubieran llevado a su aprendiz les olía a que era señuelo. Decidieron no decirle a nadie todavía sobre sus teorías, pero sí elevarían la alerta del Santuario a Naranja. No podían permitirse más cosas como las que habían pasado desde el escape de Otis, mucho menos más secuestros.


	37. De más sueños extraños

Estamos a un capítulo de llegar al capítulo que le da nombre a esta historia y, por lo tanto, la que inició la idea principal hace 8 años aprox. Irónicamente, este capítulo lo escribí apenas en enero de este año. Hay años de diferencia entre ambos. En fin. Espero que les siga gustando. A algunos personajes del Santuario les llueve sobre mojado.

Alfa Lázcares

De más sueños extraños

Estaba en una isla, caminando por el pequeño pueblo, aunque más parecía una aldea. Las personas vestían trajes que no se habían visto en al menos unos doscientos años. Bajó la mirada. Ella misma tenía uno de esos atuendos. Llevaba una canasta entre las manos y se dirigía a una tienda pequeña. Cuando entró y comenzó a buscar lo que quería, escuchó la conversación que dos mujeres sostenían. Una de ellas se estaba preguntando si debía quedarse en esa isla. El volcán estaba dando indicios de despertar desde hacía ya algún tiempo y probablemente haría erupción pronto. La otra mujer le contestó que ella también estaba pensando lo mismo, pero la situación era difícil. Sus pertenencias estaban en esa isla y no querían dejarlo todo ahí. Lo único que les quedaba era rogarle a los Dioses que el Demonio de la isla se tranquilizara. La joven levantó la mirada y se mordió la lengua. Ella conocía la verdad. Ese hombre no era un demonio. Estaba muy lejos de ser un demonio. Todas esas personas deberían de dejarse de tonterías. Si tan solo supieran que ahora estaban más seguros en esa isla de lo que habían estado antes de que llegaran. Respiró profundamente antes de tomar las cosas, ir a pagar y salir de la tienda.

Levantó la vista hacia el volcán. Sí, una densa columna de humo se elevaba, pero no estaba preocupada por ello. Todo estaba bajo control. Sin perder más tiempo comenzó a caminar por las calles del poblado y cuando al fin salió, comenzó a correr. No le tomó mucho tiempo llegar a una cueva a los pies del volcán. Entró sin prisa, se aseguró que los carbones que dejara en la fogata siguieran encendidos y luego fue a dejar las cosas que había comprado.

—Sabes que no es necesario que vivas en este lugar conmigo.

—No pienso ir a vivir al pueblo. ¿Es muy necesario que tengamos esta conversación cada que regreso de la aldea? —contestó ella sin voltear a verlo. No tardó en sentir un par de brazos rodeando su cintura y una voz a su oído.

—Este no es lugar para una doncella como tú.

—¿Nada más para un demonio como tú? No me hagas reír, querido. Además, quién sabe en qué fachas estarías si no estuviera yo presente. Ya es bastante con que te niegues a usar camisa. ¿Dónde quedó el pudor?

—En el Santuario de la Diosa —con eso el hombre la giró y procedió a besarla.

La chica rodeó el cuello del hombre con sus brazos.

Alfa despertó de pronto. What the fuck. Miró al techo y luego a su lado, a Saga que seguía dormido y que era tan similar y a la vez tan diferente al chico de su sueño. Se pasó una mano por la cara. ¿Ahora resulta que tenía un fetiche con vivir en una caverna? Sus sueños se ponían cada vez más raros. Se acercó más al hombre dormido, retiró con cuidado un mechón de cabello que tenía muy cerca de uno de sus ojos. Lo miró un buen rato. Luego le dio la espalda y se apretó contra su cuerpo. El de Géminis se movió un poco, le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y pegó su nariz contra el cuello de la chica. Alfa no tardó en volver a quedarse dormida.

De nuevo en el mundo de los sueños se vio a si misma en el Santuario de Atenea, pero era un tanto diferente, como si estuviera en otra época y todos estaban en alerta por la Guerra contra Hades. Se encontraba en el Templo Principal, leyendo un libro, pero de pronto escuchó revuelo. Dejó el libro a un lado y se encaminó al Salón del Trono, de donde provenían las voces. Se quedó oculta, detrás de una columna mientras veía a dos hombres acercarse al Patriarca. Al otro lado del Salón distinguió la figura de Asmita de Virgo, quien también se mantenía oculto. Reconoció a los hombres. Uno de ellos era Aspros de Géminis y el otro era Déuteros. Contuvo el aliento, ¿qué hacía Déuteros presentándose ante el Patriarca? Quiso salir de su escondite, pero su sentido común se lo impidió. No se supone que ella conociera a ese hombre.

Mientras estuvo sumida en sus pensamientos los hombres no se habían mantenido quietos. Aspros atacó al Patriarca a traición, pero Asmita lo detuvo. La chica se llevó una mano a la boca mientras veía cómo culpaban a Aspros por intentar asesinar al Patriarca y por estar controlando la mente de Déuteros. La chica apenas podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Tenía un par de días desde la última vez que viera al Gemelo Menor, pero cuando lo vio todo parecía estar en orden. Algo tuvo que pasar durante ese tiempo. Los cuatro hombres estaban discutiendo, o bueno, Déuteros nada más estaba contemplándolo todo, intentando recobrar el control de sí mismo. Y lo logró. Lo logró justo a tiempo para asestarle un golpe a su gemelo, un golpe que mandó a Aspros a volar unos cuantos metros por el aire hasta estrellarse contra una pared. El Gemelo Mayor estaba vencido, pero también decidido a llevarse consigo la última palabra. Se aplicó a sí mismo el Satán Imperial, y murió. La chica volvió a llevarse una mano a la boca. No podía creer lo que acababa de presenciar. El Gemelo Mayor había sido el mayor candidato a ser Patriarca, pero él no lo sabía, y eso logró hacer que se revelara. Ahora Déuteros lo había detenido y con ello se ganó el derecho a ser el Santo de Géminis. Lo vio acercarse a su gemelo caído y levantarlo. El Patriarca le dijo que podía quedarse en el Santuario a ocupar el lugar de su hermano, pero Déuteros se negó. Le dijo que tenía que irse a entrenar, a ser un mejor guerrero. El Patriarca le dijo que podía quedarse con la armadura de Géminis. Dicho esto, Déuteros salió del Templo.

La joven salió también y luego bajó por los pasadizos hasta llegar al cementerio del Santuario. Déuteros no tardó en aparecer. La vio, pero no le dijo nada. Ella tampoco lo hizo. El cuerpo de Aspros estaba cubierto y ya no portaba la armadura. Déuteros excavó una tumba y luego depositó ahí a su hermano. La chica lo acompañó en silencio. Se quedaron ahí un largo rato, viendo la tumba. Finalmente se levantaron y él le dijo que tenía que marcharse. Ella le contestó que se iría con él a donde fuera. Discutieron. El deber de ella, como Saintia, era quedarse en el Santuario, pero ella no podía permitir que él se fuera solo. Lo necesitaba y él a ella y ambos lo sabían, pero su relación era un secreto para todo el mundo. Estaba prohibida. Las Saintias debían concentrarse por completo en la Diosa y Déuteros debía ser una sombra a quien nadie debía conocer. Sin embargo se conocieron. Desde niños se conocieron, cuando ella tenía dificultades para convertirse en la Saintia que debía ser y cuando Déuteros tenía que entrenar en secreto y resistir todos los malos tratos que la gente del Santuario le daba por ser la sombra de su hermano. Él tampoco quería dejarla ahí, pero no veía otra opción. Ella le dijo que también necesitaba el entrenamiento, que a donde fuera él, podría ayudarlo, podrían entrenar juntos y enfrentar al mundo juntos. O, si lo prefería, ella renunciaría a ser una Saintia, dejaría ahí su armadura y se olvidaría del Santuario, pero no podía quedarse si no sabía lo que sería de él.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta, pero esa conversación estaba siendo escuchada por Dohko y Asmita. El de Virgo estaba escandalizado, pero entendía, de cierta manera, la situación. Las vidas de aquellos dos nunca fueron fáciles. Y tenía muy claro que, si alguien había animado y mantenido cuerdo al menor de los gemelos, esa había sido aquella chica. Dohko pensaba cosas similares, aunque él no estaba escandalizado. Había visto a la joven Saintia entrenar y tener problemas con mantener la vida que era requerida de ella. Sus poderes eran fuertes. Era una buena sanadora, también su uso de cosmo era muy bueno y sus conocimientos no eran pocos. Sabía que podía ayudar a Déuteros y él necesitaría la ayuda, porque no le iba a ser fácil reponerse de la culpa de haber matado a su hermano y de la traición que había cometido.

Ambos Santos Dorados se acercaron a los otros dos. Cuando Déuteros se dio cuenta, se puso delante de la chica, protectoramente. Les dijo que no se acercaran ni intentaran nada. Los otros dos continuaron acercándose, pero con las manos extendidas, en señal de calma. Hablaron. Ella sabía bien que su castigo era la muerte si esto se llegaba a saber. Ni Asmita ni Dohko pensaban que su crimen fuera tan grave, pero quién sabe cuántos más pensarían lo mismo. Déuteros decidió irse a la isla Kanon y ella le dijo que lo seguiría. Déuteros no pudo negarse ya, tampoco quería hacerlo. Asmita le dijo que se adelantara, que le ayudarían a la chica a llegar con él lo más pronto posible. El de Géminis se mostró reacio a dejar a la joven ahí, pero sabía que sería más sencillo si se iba solo, porque todas las miradas se concentrarían en él en cuanto el Santuario se enterara de lo que acababa de pasar, y, para esas horas, probablemente ya muchos lo sabían. La dejó ahí. Dohko se la llevó del cementerio y por senderos que sólo él conocía. Asmita se mantuvo al margen, pero vigilante, asegurándose de que nadie más los viera. Como lo prometió, Dohko dejó a la chica sana y salva en la isla Kanon al cuidado de Déuteros. La chica sí se había llevado la armadura con ella, pero no planeaba usarla, sino ocultarla. Y el joven fue quien se encargó de llevarla a las profundidades del volcán.

Alfa despertó de nuevo, pero esta vez con el sonido del despertador. Recordaba fragmentos aislados de su sueño, como que estaba en una isla, de nuevo. Y que, por algún motivo, la armadura de Géminis había ido a visitarla. Se sentía triste. Esa era la primera vez que se sentía de esa manera luego de tener uno de esos extraños sueños.


	38. Breakout

Y por fin llegamos al capítulo que le da nombre a esta historia. Este no fue el primero que escribí, pero sí fue el que me dio la idea principal de las reencarnaciones, en aquellos tiempos en los que el Next Dimension no existía y todos pensábamos que el Lost Canvas era el pasado "oficial" de Saint Seiya, de hecho los gemelos habían salido muy poco cuando escribí esto, pero todos sabíamos también que los únicos sobrevivientes de la guerra iban a ser Dohko y Shion, por eso escribirlo no fue difícil, nada más no sabía los detalles jajaja,

En fin, este capítulo lo escribí en UN momento para mí y me proyecté bieeeen cañón, pero así fueron las cosas en su momento y no volví a releer este capítulo durante muchos años, y de hecho, cuando hago mis relecturas, usualmente me lo salto y nada más le he dado un par de revisadas para afinar algunos detalles que tuvieron que ser modificados cuando la musa se inspiró para escribir todo lo qué pasó antes de este capítulo. Por ejemplo, originalmente Saga y Alfa nada más eran maestro y alumna, sin ninguna relación amorosa, porque según yo eso se iba a dar hasta después. Pero bueno, ya me dejo de rollos y les dejo este capítulo, que espero que les guste, y ya les decía yo que a algunos de ellos les llueve sobre mojado jajaja.

Alfa Lázcares

Breakout

Caminaba a paso rápido, aunque de manera consciente no sabía a dónde se dirigía. Tan sólo seguía caminando. Por alguna razón que ella no comprendía, se había levantado esa mañana con la urgencia de ir a algún lugar. No le había importado el entrenamiento de ese día, es más, ni siquiera se había acordado. Por eso, cuando Saga notó su ausencia, se apresuró a buscarla. La encontró en poco tiempo y se dedicó a seguirla, aunque se mantenía alejado. No la perdía de vista, sin embargo, no quería que ella se diera cuenta. Los últimos días había detectado una montaña rusa de emociones en la chica, y eso, a decir verdad, ya lo estaba preocupando.

Algunos minutos después llegaron al cementerio. Dejó que se le adelantara un poco, y cuando iba a seguirla de nuevo, una mano en su hombro lo detuvo. Se giró al instante y vio a Dohko.

—Deja que yo me encargue.

—¿Encargarse de qué? No entiendo qué le pasa.

—No es algo que puedas entender en este momento. Si te preocupa, quédate, pero a distancia. Yo estaré con ella.

—Me gustaría que me explicara.

—Ya lo escucharás todo, si es lo que creo que es.

Sin decir nada más, Dohko comenzó a adentrarse en el cementerio. Saga ahora notó que el antiguo maestro llevaba consigo algunas varitas de incienso. Lo siguió a distancia.

Dohko encontró a la chica en el lugar que había supuesto: cerca de las tumbas de sus antiguos compañeros de armas. La generación que había muerto en la anterior Guerra Santa.

—Alfa.

La joven se giró a verlo.

—Antiguo Maestro —contestó.

—¿Qué te trae por estos lugares? —preguntó Dohko mientras se acercaba.

—No lo sé.

—¿No lo sabes? —Dohko se adelantó más, y mientras pasaba frente a las tumbas, ofrecía una leve reverencia. Cuando los hubo saludado a todos, regresó a una tumba y se arrodilló frente a ella. —Yo creo que sí lo sabes.

—Hoy sentí que debía venir. Como si alguien aquí me llamara.

—Tal vez alguien te llama.

—¿Quién?

—Dímelo tú.

Alfa levantó la mirada. Tumbas y más tumbas se veían en todas direcciones. Se sentía nerviosa, melancólica, triste, aunque no sabía por qué. Empezó a jugar con sus manos. Una aroma amaderado inundó su nariz. Al mirar a Dohko notó que había encendido el incienso. Ahora lo colocaba a ambos lados de la lápida frente a la cual se encontraba. Entonces ella vio el nombre: Déuteros.

—Era el Santo de Géminis de mi generación. Al menos el de uno de ellos —Dohko la miró.

Pero ella mantenía la vista perdida en otro lugar. Déuteros. De pronto el nombre le era familiar, cercano, querido. Pero no conocía a ninguna persona con ese nombre, ¿o sí? Déuteros. Se escuchó a sí misma llamando ese nombre, aunque sus labios no se despegaron. Déuteros; lo dijo riendo. Déuteros: ahora molesta. Déuteros: con melancolía. Déuteros: entre jadeos. Déuteros: de manera traviesa. Y Déuteros: ahora llorando. Se dejó caer junto a Dohko mientras él la miraba.

—Lo conozco. Lo conocí —murmuró y se llevó una mano a la boca.

El Antiguo Maestro se mantuvo en silencio.

Alfa se vio a sí misma como una joven doncella. Un largo vestido griego, blanco, la cubría. Su larga cabellera se revolvía con el viento. Estaba de pie a la orilla de un acantilado que daba al mar. Se abrazaba a sí misma. El momento había llegado, y ella no estaba preparada. Pero en realidad, ¿quién está preparado para eso? Por ahora se negaba a llorar. Ya habría tiempo. Mucho. Escuchó pasos a su espalda, pero no se volvió. Sabía de quién se trataba. Se sentía capaz de distinguir esos pasos aún en medio de una muchedumbre. Sonrió a medias a pesar del apretado nudo de ansiedad que se había formado en su estómago y garganta. Los pasos se detuvieron y un par de brazos la rodearon. Escuchaba la respiración del hombre. Se apoyó contra él y tomó sus manos. El sol estaba a punto de ocultarse. Ella no dejó pasar mucho tiempo antes de hablar.

—¿Vienes a despedirte?

Él no contestó.

—No es necesario que lo niegues, lo sé.

Más silencio. Ella suspiró.

—No me envíes aún a la tumba.

—Es tu destino, Déuteros. Lo sabes tan bien como yo.

Él la giró para poder verla a los ojos.

—Puedo cambiar mi destino. Voy a regresar por ti. Por nosotros.

Ella asintió nada convencida. Él lo notó.

—No quiero que éste sea el recuerdo que me lleve de ti.

Ella forzó una sonrisa antes de levantar la mirada y verlo a los ojos.

—Cuídate, ¿quieres? Tienes que ganar ésta guerra por nosotros.

Él sonrió a medias.

—La ganaré. Lo sabes.

Ella volvió a asentir. Él se acercó a ella y la besó. Un beso de despedida. Siempre son iguales, aunque se pretende que sea un beso normal, siempre se sabe cuándo es un beso de despedida. Todos saben igual: a tristeza y melancolía. Ella apretó los ojos para contener las lágrimas que ahora quemaban. El Demonio de la isla Kanon era todo menos un Demonio para ella, más aún luego de años de vivir con él, tanto en el Santuario de Atenea como en la isla. Sin embargo, el mito estaba condenado a desaparecer. El Demonio se iba a pelear una guerra que le correspondía. Y no iba a regresar. Por más promesas que le hiciera en algún momento a esa chica en sus brazos. Promesas que sabía desde un principio, se vería incapaz de realizar. Su destino era morir, como la gran mayoría de los Santos. Al menos había tenido una buena vida. O eso es lo que ambos querían creer.

Cuando se separaron, él le besó las manos y la miró a los ojos.

—Voy a regresar. Créelo.

Ella asintió. Él le sonrió y ella intentó corresponderle, aunque en su mente sólo esperaba memorizar esa sonrisa. Bien sabía que sería la última. Apretó los dientes y sujetó por un momento más la mano del hombre.

—Te amo —le dijo.

Él la abrazó una vez más, le dijo al oído que la amaba, que ganaría la guerra, que regresaría, que la amaba. Luego de eso se separó, se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse. Llamó a su armadura, y sin mirar atrás, se fue.

Ella se quedó largo rato viendo el espacio vacío. El sol ya estaba oculto y las estrellas podían verse en todo su esplendor. Levantó la mirada hasta localizar a Géminis. Entonces se dejó caer al suelo y dejó que las lágrimas corrieran libres.

Dos días después, la armadura de Géminis se presentó ante ella. No necesitaba más explicaciones: los gemelos estaban muertos. Antheia se arrodilló frente a la armadura. Sus ojos estaban secos. Ya había llorado la muerte de Déuteros durante los pasados días. Para ella, él había muerto desde el momento en que se fue al campo de batalla. Ésta era sólo la confirmación de la noticia que ya conocía. Ni siquiera había mantenido una llama de esperanza, porque eso sólo iba a hacer peor el momento en que lo confirmara. Déuteros ya era un fantasma de su pasado.

Dohko regresó a buscarla al finalizar la guerra. Tan sólo él y Shion habían sobrevivido. Pero Shion no sabía de la existencia de ella. Así, fue tarea de Dohko buscarla para llevarla al lugar en el que se encontraba la tumba de Déuteros en el Santuario.

Ella no habló con Dohko ni con nadie más. Y Dohko no sabía qué podría decirle. Se quedaron frente a la tumba por horas, en el más completo de los silencios. Luego, ella se levantó y se fue.

Caminó por el Santuario, y no le tomó mucho tiempo encontrar el lugar en el que pasó más tiempo con Déuteros: Cabo Sounión. Se sentía vacía. Ni siquiera se creía capaz de seguir ocupándose de sí misma. Desde la despedida de Déuteros que no hablaba con nadie, apenas comía. Se pasaba horas mirando al vacío. Por eso la decisión fue fácil. Elevó una plegaria a Atenea mientras miraba al cielo, a la constelación de Géminis. Y sin dejar de mirarla, se dejó caer por el acantilado. Tenía 17 años.

Dohko no había podido evitarlo. La llamó y luego la vio caer y corrió a detenerla, pero llegó muy tarde. Pasó días buscando el cuerpo, pero nunca lo encontró.

Alfa se puso en pie, estaba llorando, aunque apenas si se daba cuenta de ello. Dohko se levantó con ella y le tomó la mano. La observaba con atención. No sabía qué efecto iba a tener en ella el descubrir su pasado. En especial uno tan trágico.

—Tú sabías esto —no era una pregunta. —¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

—¿Qué diferencia hubiera hecho?

—¡Nunca hubiera puesto un pie en este lugar!

—¿Preferirías no conocer a Saga?

—Hubiera preferido no volver a saber de este lugar. ¡No quería saber más de este lugar! ¡Por eso me maté!

—Ya no tienes 17 años, y tus circunstancias, y las del Santuario han cambiado. Tu amor por Déuteros tampoco ha cambiado.

—No lo amo. No quiero amarlo. ¡Me abandonaste! ¿Me oyes? ¡Prometiste que regresarías! ¡Y yo siempre supe que era una mentira! ¡Siempre supe que no debería relacionarme contigo, pero lo hice de todas formas! ¡Siempre supe que ibas a morir, y que me ibas a abandonar! Aún así, estúpidamente te creí cuando dijiste que no estabas listo para ocupar el lugar de tu hermano. Creí por un momento que quizá rechazarías tu derecho de usar la armadura. Pero cuando encontraste a Dohko lo supe. Ibas a pelear, y yo me iba a quedar sola. Porque tú no ibas a regresar, no tenías intenciones de regresar. ¡Lo diste todo por tu hermano! No por mí… no por mí. Ni siquiera estoy segura de qué lugar ocupaba en tu corazón. Es más, ¿ocupaba un lugar? ¡Eres un mentiroso de mierda! ¡Y yo te creí! ¡Te creí todo! ¡Cada una de tus estúpidas y vacías palabras! ¡Me abandonaste! ¡Dijiste que nunca lo harías! —con cada palabra pronunciada aumentaba el volumen de su voz y Dohko intentaba contenerla.

Saga estaba mudo de la impresión. No esperaba que esa chica fuera una reencarnación de alguien del Santuario, y que además hubiera tenido una relación con el antiguo santo de Géminis. Habían muchas preguntas en su mente, y no estaba seguro de querer saber la respuesta a algunas de ellas. Sin embargo, al ver el estado casi psicótico en el que se encontraba, no dudó en acercarse a todo correr a ella. Dohko la sujetaba, de no hacerlo, seguro la chica terminaría con la tumba de Déuteros. Saga la tomó por los brazos y la obligó a mirarlo.

La cortina de lágrimas apenas le permitía enfocar el rostro frente a ella. Pero cuando logró ver a Saga, supo algo más. Él era la reencarnación de Aspros, y por lo tanto, a quien debería odiar. Por su culpa Déuteros había muerto. Casi se quedó sin aire cuando lo entendió. Saga estaba hablándole, pero ella no le escuchaba. En cambio volteó a ver a Dohko quien se mantenía en silencio y rehuyó su mirada. ¡Lo sabía! Dohko también sabía que Saga era la reencarnación de Aspros... por lo tanto Kanon era la de Déuteros. Sus rodillas estuvieron a punto de ceder, pero Saga la mantenía firme.

Esto estaba mal. No se supone que pasara. Kanon no debería ser la reencarnación del hombre al que amó. Alfa se soltó del agarre de Saga. Miró al Antiguo Maestro, lo sujetó de los brazos y lo obligó a mirarla.

—Debió habérmelo dicho —murmuró.

Dohko no contestó nada. Quizá la chica tenía razón y debió habérselo dicho. Ahora ya era muy tarde para lamentarse. Alfa miró a la tumba una vez más, negó con la cabeza y se alejó corriendo. Saga hizo ademán de seguirla, pero Dohko lo detuvo de nuevo.

—No la sigas. No es a ti a quien quiere ver. Y ésta vez no va a saltar de un acantilado.

—¿Cómo está tan seguro?

—Tiene muchas preguntas que contestarse a sí misma. Quizá no sepamos de ella en algún tiempo.

Dohko tenía razón. Pasarían meses antes de que la chica volviera a poner un pie dentro del Santuario.


	39. De cómo se enteraron de la verdad

Pues la verdad ha salido a la luz, Chan Chan chaaaaaan! Les dije que a algunos les llueve sobre mojado. Este siguiente capítulo también tiene años que lo escribí, aunque fue bastante tiempo después que el anterior, pero nunca fue publicado y nada más se quedó en un archivo guardado porque vaya, luego de terminarlo no tuve mucha idea de qué más escribir y de hecho me parece que este y el principio (que ahora es el medio) del siguiente capítulo fue lo último que escribí hace tantos años de esta historia. A partir de el siguiente ya todo es nuevo, podría estar equivocándome (porque ya he escrito mucho) pero me parece que así es. Hace años que quería que esta historia saliera a la luz y que mi musa regresara para inspirarme, pero le tomó muchos años, y ahora que está aquí y lo he logrado, me pone muy contenta.

Hace algunos capítulos les dije que la historia ya casi estaba terminada, pues no, les mentí, o mejor dicho mi musa me mintió a mi, porque me dio la inspiración de escribir más capítulos de los esperados y pues todavía no logro acabar de terminar la resolución del conflicto mayor jajaja. Pero ya casi lo logro, así que no teman, que esta historia terminará de ser escrita sí o sí. O al menos esa resolución será escrita, espero, durante este fin de semana.

A mí Guest review: muchas gracias por leer mi historia, qué bueno que te haya gustado hasta aquí y espero que te siga gustando, por supuesto que será continuada, tengo un GRAN MONTÓN de capítulos que todavía tengo que publicarles. Espero que te siga gustando.

Y a todos los demás, también espero que les guste y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo que espero publicarles pronto, quizá el domingo en la noche o el lunes porque me voy de paseo express y ps no me voy a llevar el iPad para poder actualizarles, así que, pronto nos leeremos de nuevo.

Alfa Lázcares

De cómo se enteraron de la verdad

Saga se quedó mirando el lugar por donde se había ido Alfa. Dohko aún lo sujetaba del brazo. Exhaló un suspiro y volteó a verlo.

—Tiene muchas explicaciones que darme.

Dohko asintió.

—Tenemos que decirle al Patriarca. Y... todo esto también tiene que ver con tu hermano. Creo que sería prudente que se reuniera con nosotros.

Saga no dijo nada, sino que emprendió la marcha. Dohko se quedó unos segundos mirando la tumba de Déuteros, luego le hizo una última reverencia antes de irse tras los pasos de Saga. No dijeron palabra hasta que llegaron a Géminis. Ahí Saga llamó a su hermano, y lo único que le dijo es que tenían que hablar con el Patriarca. Kanon miró a Dohko, pero éste nada más asintió, y sin esperar mayor respuesta Saga abrió un portal. Kanon no tenía idea de qué se trataba el asunto, y ahora que lo pensaba, se preguntaba en dónde estaría Alfa. ¿Se habría peleado con su hermano y por eso no iba con ellos? No, no lo creía posible, pero algo en la actitud de su gemelo evitó que preguntara. Suponía, además, que tarde o temprano se enteraría.

Dohko se había comunicado con Shion via cosmo, y le dijo que estaban en camino para verlo, pero no le dio más detalles. En cuanto el Patriarca vio al trío entrar en la Sala, empezó a imaginarse hacia dónde iba el asunto. Decidió no llamar a la Diosa, al menos no por el momento. Cuando se confirmaran sus sospechas tendría tiempo de hablar con ella. Saga, Kanon y Dohko le ofrecieron una reverencia al Patriarca una vez que se encontraron cerca. Dohko fue el primero en hablar.

—Alfa se ha enterado. Hace unos momentos estuvimos en el cementerio. En la tumba de Déuteros. Lo sabe todo.

Shion enarcó una ceja y miró a su amigo, luego a los gemelos. Exhaló un suspiro. Debió haberse imaginado que sucedería ese día, en el aniversario de la muerte de Déuteros. Asintió.

—¿En dónde está ella? —preguntó el Patriarca.

—Se fue. No dijo nada, ni siquiera me miró a los ojos. Tan sólo se fue —contestó Saga.

—¿Qué? ¿Abandonó el Santuario? ¿Por qué? —preguntó un desconcertado Kanon.

—Aparentemente porque se enteró de todo —contestó Saga con todo el sarcasmo del que fue capaz.

—Saga, no puedo reprocharte que estés molesto, pero tienes que comprender muchas cosas —dijo Shion.

—¡Claro! Me encantaría comprender si se dignaran a decirme qué diablos pasó. Lo único que sé es algo del tal Déuteros y algo de la Guerra Santa en la cual, al parecer, ese hombre murió. Estoy asumiendo que era amigo de ustedes dos. Algo de que él la abandonó. De ahí en fuera no entendí más.

—Okay, yo estoy perdido y también me encantaría que me explicaran. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—Saga, Kanon, es verdad. Déuteros fue nuestro compañero de armas en esa Guerra Santa. Hoy es el aniversario de su muerte —comenzó a contestar Dohko. —Y también es verdad que Déuteros, en cierto sentido la abandonó.

—¿A Alfa? —preguntó Kanon.

—A Antheia, para ser exactos. Antheia era una de las Saintias de Atenea en esa época. Sí, Alfa es su reencarnación —dijo Shion.

Los gemelos se miraron.

—Bien, gracias, eso me queda claro, lo demás no —respondió Saga, de nuevo, usando el tono más duro que pudo lograr.

—Tienen que entender que en esa época, las relaciones entre Santos y doncellas estaban prohibidas. En especial de las Saintias. Se supone que su vida está dedicada a la Diosa, y deben permanecer vírgenes. En especial quienes eran como Antheia quien poseía habilidades.

—Así que de cualquier manera Déuteros y Antheia se enredaron. ¿Eso es todo? ¿Alfa se fue porque de algún modo, que no han explicado, recobró los recuerdos de su encarnación pasada? Es decir, entiendo que le haya dolido el recobrar esos recuerdos y encontrarse ahí, ante la tumba de ese hombre, pero, no me parece motivo suficiente. Menos aún conociendo a Alfa —contestó Kanon.

—Tienes razón, Kanon, no es motivo suficiente. Pero la historia de ellos dos es complicada. En primer lugar, es verdad que esas relaciones estaban prohibidas, y que ellos se enfrentaban a un grave castigo si el Santuario se enteraba. Pero fue una relación que no iba a ser posible detener. Tienen que comprender que ambos se amaban. Y se amaban lo suficiente como para fugarse juntos del Santuario. Yo les ayudé a irse. Déuteros se fue primero... a la isla Kanon. Poco tiempo después yo llevé a Antheia a ese lugar. Degel de Acuario, Asmita de Virgo y yo éramos los únicos que sabíamos de su relación. En fin, la dejé con Déuteros y vivieron ahí un par de años antes de que la guerra empezara. Déuteros fue a pelear, como le correspondía, y Antheia se quedó. Fue también mi tarea informarle, luego de la guerra, que Déuteros había muerto. La traje al Santuario, al mismo lugar que el día de hoy, a que se despidiera de él.

—Y ella se suicidó —dijo Saga. —Eso fue lo que dijo. Se suicidó porque él murió en la guerra. Pero de todas maneras no entiendo, y como dijo Kanon, sigue sin ser motivo suficiente para que ella se fuera así nada más.

—Esa no es toda la historia —continuó Shion. —Esa persona, Déuteros, el hombre que Antheia amó y perdió, reencarnó al igual que ella.

Saga y Kanon enarcaron una ceja y se quedaron mirando al Patriarca. Shion miró a Dohko, luego de regreso a los gemelos.

—Por eso te pedimos que vinieras, Kanon —dijo Dohko. —Así como Alfa es la reencarnación de Antheia... tú eres la reencarnación de Déuteros.

Silencio. La sala se sumió en el más oscuro de los silencios. Kanon abrió la boca sin comprender del todo lo que le estaban diciendo. Saga no sabía qué pensar. Su hermano gemelo era la persona que Alfa había amado en el pasado. ¿En dónde los dejaba a ellos eso? ¿Significaba eso que en realidad Alfa no debió enamorarse de él si no de Kanon? Ahora sí comenzaba a entender las reacciones de la chica y el por qué se había alejado así, sin darle tiempo a decirle nada. Shion y Dohko esperaban las reacciones, pero también sabían que no habían terminado de decirlo todo, así que Shion volvió a hablar.

—Eso no es todo. Déuteros tenía un hermano gemelo. Su nombre era Aspros y era él, de hecho, el verdadero portador de la armadura de Géminis. En aquellos tiempos, el gemelo al que la armadura no elegía, estaba destinado a convertirse en su sombra. Déuteros tenía que mantenerse escondido, en silencio, siempre a la sombra de su gemelo. Se le obligaba a usar una máscara que cubría sus facciones. No se supone que nadie supiera de su existencia, todo eso en caso de que algo le pasara a su gemelo. De todas maneras, Antheia terminó por conocerlo. Pero, eso no es todo. Aspros, en su momento, intentó hacerse del poder del Santuario. Para ello quiso utilizar a su hermano como arma. Que fuera él quien hiciera el trabajo mientras Aspros lo controlaba con el Satán Imperial. Déuteros, con ayuda de Asmita, fue capaz de liberarse del poder, pudo detener a su hermano, casi matándolo, y Aspros terminó suicidándose. Saga, tú eres la reencarnación de Aspros.

Saga retrocedió un par de pasos. De pronto la frase "quienes no aprenden de su historia están condenados a repetirla" le vino a la mente y de la forma más sarcástica posible. Dohko no le dio tiempo de responder o salir de su asombro cuando empezó a hablar.

—Así fue como Déuteros terminó siendo el dueño de Géminis. Pero en la guerra, los gemelos se enfrentaron. Hades resucitó a Aspros. Y Déuteros peleó contra él, poco después de dejar a Antheia. Aspros fue quien lo mató, por decisión de Déuteros. Poco después Aspros también murió, a favor de nuestra Diosa.

Saga y Kanon no se sentían capaces de emitir palabra. Estaban en silencio, con demasiadas ideas rondando su mente. Saga no podía creerlo. Había repetido su historia, paso por paso. O quizá hasta Ares estaba enterado y con mayor razón lo había usado. Y Kanon no tenía idea de qué pensar. De pronto él se convertía en el problema actual. Y no recordaba nada de esa vida pasada. Se sentía de alguna manera culpable. Era obvio ahora que Alfa, al menos en parte, seguía amando a ese hombre, que era él, y él no podía recordarla. Ni siquiera sabía nada. Ahora todos aquellos sueños que la chica había estado teniendo, tenían significado. Él era el niño que aparecía en los sueños de Alfa.

—¿Cómo es que Alfa recuerda todo? —preguntó al fin Kanon.

Shion y Dohko se miraron. Saga también volteó a verlos.

—En realidad no lo sabemos. Tan sólo podemos especular que tiene que ver con los poderes que poseía cuando era Saintia. Y de alguna manera, su encarnación pasada comenzó a manifestarse en los sueños que ha tenido. Me gustaría hablar con ella —dijo Shion.

—Dudo que Alfa quiera regresar —dijo Saga. —Estoy asumiendo que desde que ella comenzó con sus sueños, ustedes se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba.

—En parte sí. O menor dicho: cuando sus sueños comenzaron, confirmamos la sospecha. Desde que la conocí supe que había algo en ella. Algo que se me hacía familiar —confesó Dohko.

—¿Por qué no hicieron algo? Es decir, nunca mantuvimos nuestra relación en secreto. Ustedes sabían lo que pasaba entre nosotros y no dijeron nada, aún cuando sabían que estaba mal.

—¿De verdad crees eso? ¿Hubieras preferido que interviniéramos en tu relación con Alfa? —preguntó Shion.

—De cualquier manera no hubieran podido detenerlos. Conoces a Alfa. Una prohibición no hubiera bastado para impedir que se relacionara contigo. Es decir, una ley del Santuario no evitó que se relacionara con... migo... Aunque estoy de acuerdo con Saga. Sí debieron haber hecho algo. Por lo menos decirnos.

—¿También crees que eso hubiera ayudado? ¿Qué les podíamos decir además de ésta historia? Y si hubiéramos dicho algo desde el principio, quizá Alfa ni siquiera hubiera entrado al Santuario en primer lugar. Saga, ¿hubieras preferido no conocerla? —preguntó Shion.

Saga bajó la vista un momento mientras las miradas de los otros se clavaban en él.

—Hubiera preferido saber la verdad. Conocerla hasta éste momento no va a ayudar ya en nada. Alfa se fue y conociéndola como la conozco no va a querer regresar. Y lo más seguro es que no quiera volver a saber de mi ni del Santuario. No me sorprendería saber que ya va en camino al otro lado del mundo con tal de alejarse. Muchas gracias por la no ayuda. Ahora, si no tienen más buenas noticias que darme, me retiro a mi Templo. Con su permiso —el mayor de los gemelos hizo una irónica reverencia y comenzó a alejarse.

Ninguno de los presentes intentó siquiera detenerlo. Sabían muy bien que necesitaba tiempo y que en ese momento, nada de lo que le dijeran iba a ayudar. Kanon se quedó en silencio un momento. Suspiró, miró al techo y comenzó a hablar.

—Me gustaría recuperar mis recuerdos. Quiero saber.

—Tal vez no sea lo más prudente —contestó Shion.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso podría complicar más las cosas? Siento que tengo que hacer algo, y no puedo hacerlo si no sé bien qué pasó. De cualquier manera son mis recuerdos, y creo que tengo derecho a recuperarlos, en especial cuando tiene que ver con lo que está pasando ahora.

—Hacer eso no es tan sencillo, Kanon. Atenea también tiene que dar su consentimiento y ella misma desbloquear tus recuerdos.

—Pues hagamos eso entonces. Si me concede una audiencia con Atenea, yo mismo le pediré permiso.

Shion y Dohko se miraron, pero terminaron por asentir y Shion se retiró en busca de la joven Diosa. Cuando Saori llegó al Salón del Trono en compañía de Shion, miró a Kanon. Le dijo que ella misma no tenía el poder de desbloquear sus recuerdos, porque esa no era una de sus habilidades, que tendría que pedir ayuda a alguno de sus Divinos Parientes, y que no sabía si accederían a ayudarlos porque, bueno, hay razones por las cuales los mortales en general no tienen acceso a esos recuerdos. Kanon le dijo que no había prisa, la chica se había ido y no iban a poder hablar en un tiempo. Además, si desbloqueaban sus recuerdos, estaba también seguro de que su gemelo querría lo mismo, pero él tampoco estaba en condiciones de hablar en ese momento. Saori asintió y lamentó lo que estaba pasando. Le dijo que hablaría con sus parientes y que esperaba que le dieran el permiso.


	40. De huidas frustradas

Como se los prometí, aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo antes de mi escapada express a Puebla.

Y por cierto: les mentí. No me acordaba que escribí este capítulo antes de que ahora si sea lo último que escribí hace tantos años sobre esta historia. Me pareció que era necesario poner algo en medio, y por años no supe qué poner, precisamente por eso y mi pelea con doña literatura fue que esta historia quedó abandonada por tanto tiempo (entre otras cosas, claro).

Cada uno de nuestros protagonistas tienen muchos conflictos mentales qué resolver, a ver cómo les va con eso.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, de nuevo les reitero que me pone muy contenta saber que esta historia les está gustando y que espero que siga siendo así.

Ah, y no pude escribir el fin de semana, doña inspiración dice que mejor nos vayamos de paseo porque necesita vacaciones y ya luego regresa a la chamba. En fin.

Alfa Lázcares

De huidas frustradas

El plan de Alfa era salir inmediatamente del Santuario, luego de Grecia, después del continente y quizá hasta de ese lado del planeta. Pero para cuando llegó a alguna parte de los bosques del Santuario se detuvo. Todas sus cosas importantes estaban en Géminis, léase su identificación, pasaporte, dinero, las llaves de su departamento. Necesitaba volver al templo de los Gemelos por ellas, pero no quería hacerlo. Sin embargo no veía otra opción. Corrió hacia los Doce Templos y por suerte se encontró con que Aries y Tauro estaban vacíos, esperaba que Géminis también lo estuviera. Y la suerte estaba de su lado porque para ese momento Saga y Dohko ya se habían llevado a Kanon, por lo que el Templo estaba desocupado. Entró al cuarto que compartía con Saga y rápidamente sacó sus papeles y las cosas más importantes, al igual que la ropa que pudo meter en una mochila. Las lágrimas no habían dejado de brotar de sus ojos, y no podía pensar muy claro en ese momento. Una vez que agarró todo lo que se le pudo ocurrir volvió a salir del templo y se metió en los pasadizos. No sabía si Mu o Aldebarán habían regresado ya y no quería encontrarlos. Una vez que llegó a la salida del pasadizo echó a correr a la salida del Santuario. Los guardias y demás personas se le quedaron viendo pero ella no se detuvo para nada. Corrió hasta llegar a su departamento, entró y arrumbó sus cosas. Fue a su habitación con la intención de seguir empacando, pero no pudo hacerlo. Apenas estaba comenzando a sacar cosas de cajones cuando dejó todo caer el piso y se largó a llorar como hacía años que no hacía.

Todo se sentía muy confuso. Tenía sentimientos encontrados. Sabía, racionalmente, que muchos de esos pensamientos no eran suyos, si no los de Antheia, esa sensación de abandono tan desgarrador era de ella. Esa sensación de traición y de odio. Antheia estaba increíblemente enojada con todos. Con Déuteros por todo lo que habían pasado, porque por él había abandonado su llamado como Saintia y por él había evitado participar en la Guerra para la cuál se preparó por años. Su vida estaba en juego porque el castigo por haberse involucrado con un Santo Dorado era grave y a eso le sumaba el hecho de que era una desertora. Su destino era la muerte si eso se hacía público, había arriesgado su propia vida por irse con él, y, ¿qué había hecho él? Regresar a pelear del lado de la Diosa en el lugar de su hermano. No podía creer que el sacrificio que había hecho por él hubiera servido para nada, porque al final, lo único que obtuvieron fueron algunos meses juntos en una felicidad que nunca fue completa por la sombra del destino que podría encontrarlos en cualquier momento.

Pero había regresado. En esta vida, siglos después, ella había reencarnado en el otro lado del mundo y ¿quién otra si no Antheia la había regresado al mismo lugar? Su obsesión con Grecia siempre había sido grande, algo siempre la llamó a ese país. ¿Y esas habilidades que poseía? El curar heridas con sus manos, el entrar en la mente de las personas. Todas esas cosas venían de Antheia. La había traído de regreso al mismo lugar tan solo para despotricar en contra de la tumba del hombre que amó. Pero no solo eso, se había enamorado del otro gemelo de Géminis, el que hizo todo el desastre hacía 200 años. ¿Era eso acaso una mala broma? ¿Por qué nadie se lo había dicho? ¿Por qué ella no se dio cuenta cuando comenzó a tener esos sueños con el niño que, ahora sabía, era Déuteros? Todo esto era un desastre. Saga no tenía ni idea. Se preguntó qué tanto lo afectaría el conocer la verdad, el saber lo que su encarnación pasada había hecho. Más aún ahora que había progresado tanto, que ya no se culpaba tanto, que empezaba a ser una persona feliz, libre de culpas, con el perdón de aquellas personas importantes para él. ¿Qué iba a hacer Saga ahora? ¿Qué iba a ser de Kanon? Él tampoco tenía los recuerdos. No tenía ni idea de lo que le había hecho. Se dejó caer al piso a seguir llorando. Llorando por todo el rencor y coraje que Antheia tenía y lidiando con ella misma, la de ahora, que le decía que esto era un arranque, que esa niña ya no era ella, que lo que había pasado fue horrible y humillante, pero no era su vida. De pronto como que empezaba a entender los conflictos mentales que Saga debió sentir al estar poseído por Ares.

Se quedó tirada en el piso varias horas, hasta que el sol descendió por el cielo y la habitación quedó en penumbras. Se levantó a limpiarse las lágrimas, miró a su alrededor. Fue a la cocina a prepararse quizá un té, pero en lugar de eso destapó una cerveza y se la llevó al balcón desde donde se quedó a contemplar las luces de la ciudad y el Partenón. A esa cerveza siguieron otro par, mientras pensaba en qué se supone que debía hacer ahora. No quería regresar al Santuario, pero no estaba segura de poder quedarse en Grecia con ellos tan cerca. Quería hablar con sus amigas, siquiera para despedirse si en realidad decidía irse. Por otro lado, el marcharse significaba que tenía que poner en marcha algún plan para su vida. Debía ponerse a trabajar en algún lado, volver a una vida normal. ¿Y los renegados? Seguía preocupada por Jivika y sentía que era su deber ayudar a encontrarla, dado que Otis era uno de quienes se la habían llevado quién sabe a dónde.

Entró de nuevo a su habitación cerca del amanecer sin saber aún cómo proceder. Finalmente decidió más tarde llamar a los Kokkotos a ver si podía irse con ellos al menos un par de días a poner en claro sus ideas. Por lo tanto volvió a ponerse a recoger cosas y armar una maleta. Miró su celular que había dejado botado en la cama. No tenía llamadas ni mensajes, pero de todos modos se puso a bloquear a todos y cada uno de sus contactos del Santuario. Fue a la cocina a ver si encontraba algo para comer, porque, a pesar de no tener hambre sabía que debía alimentarse. Cerca de las 7 de la mañana al fin se armó de valor para llamar a su familia adoptiva, a preguntarles si podía pedirles asilo por algunos días y que ya les contaría el por qué una vez que pudieran hablar de frente. Ellos por supuesto le dijeron que sus puertas estaban abiertas siempre y que la esperaban. Alfa salió de su departamento poco tiempo después con dirección al puerto. Esa tarde al fin llegó a Mykonos.

En el Santuario los primeros en enterarse de lo que había sucedido fueron Mu y Aldebarán, porque Kanon había bajado a preguntarles si la habían visto. Ambos dijeron que no y se ofrecieron a ir a buscarla, pero Kanon les dijo que no, porque era muy pronto. El chisme de todas maneras corrió bastante rápido por la gente que la vio salir del Santuario. Kanon le avisó a las aprendices de los Dorados lo que había sucedido, aunque sin darles demasiados detalles. Shion bajó al edificio administrativo a decirles que, lo que hiciera la chica estaba bien. Si se enteraban de que salía del país tenía permiso, si necesitaba algún papel, el que fuera, también se lo dieran y que no suspendieran su "mesada". Por el momento se trataría su ida como si hubiera sido permitida, al menos hasta que supieran que ella no iba a regresar. Dohko y Shion contemplaron ir a buscarla para hablar con ella, pero como bien había dicho Kanon, era muy pronto y necesitaban darle algunos días para pensar.

Saga se la pasó encerrado en su habitación todo el siguiente día y fue hasta la mañana del siguiente que Kanon fue a hablar con él. Le dijo que le había pedido a Atenea que desbloqueara sus recuerdos y que ella iría a hablar con sus parientes en el Olimpo para ver si se lo permitían. Le dijo que si él también los quería de regreso le avisara y él se lo comunicaría a la Diosa. Saga le dijo que no estaba seguro porque no pensaba que fuera a ayudar en algo, ella se había ido con todas sus cosas, quizá para nunca regresar. Kanon le dijo que no perdiera las esperanzas. El llamado de Alfa en el Santuario era fuerte y nada más necesitaba tiempo para procesar las cosas.

Cuando Dicro se enteró de lo que estaba sucediendo, esperó un par de días antes de mandarle un mensaje de texto a Alfa para decirle que si necesitaba hablar ella estaba ahí y que todas las chicas le deseaban lo mejor con lo que fuera que decidiera hacer. También le dijo que ella también poseía parte de sus antiguos recuerdos, por si quería hablar de ello. Después le pidió a Deathmask que le dijera a Kanon que hablara con ella. Si no se lo pidió ella misma era porque estaba haciéndose cargo de las aprendizas del Santuario que dejó Helena y pasaba poco tiempo en los Doce Templos. Deathmask aceptó, él también sabía que su chica poseía algunos de los recuerdos de su encarnación pasada.

Kanon finalmente se reunió con ella algunos días después de la ida de Alfa, y Dicro le dijo las pocas cosas que sabía de Antheia y Déuteros. Pocas personas la habían conocido como una Saintia y en sí ella nunca había hablado con Antheia, pero en su vida pasada había sido un oráculo y se enteró aún antes que ellos, que se irían del Santuario, pero no dijo nada porque, bueno, no creía que estuviera mal que se fueran en esas épocas y no quería causarle un grave castigo a ninguno de los dos, estaba bastante segura de que Sasha no tendría problemas, pero el resto de la orden era otra historia. Eran tiempos diferentes. También sabía que la chica iba a terminar por suicidarse, pero no iba a ir a cambiarle el destino cuando bien sabía que la joven se había quedado sola y esas eran sus desiciones. En cuanto a si ella sabía que Alfa era Antheia, no, no lo sabía. Como Shion y Dohko, sintió algo extraño cuando la conoció por primera vez, pero ninguna de las aprendices sabían de los sueños de Alfa y nunca conectó los hilos con el suicidio de Antheia, principalmente porque tendía a no pensar mucho en sus propios recuerdos pasados. Además de que, para ella, eran más que nada sueños como los de Alfa, pero no lo recordaba todo. Kanon le agradeció lo que le dijo y le pidió que, si Alfa le contestaba los mensajes, por favor la ayudara en lo posible.

Saga estaba preocupado. Quizá irracionalmente, pero la alerta del Santuario estaba alta por el secuestro y no quería ni pensar en lo que podría suceder si aquellos renegados se enteraban de que Alfa era una "desertora" o si se enteraban de que estaba sola quién sabe dónde. Había estado recluido en Géminis durante todos esos días, apenas cruzando palabras con Kanon, pero finalmente la preocupación lo hizo subir al Templo Principal a hablar con Shion. El Patriarca también tenía los mismos temores y le dijo que Dohko se había auto asignado la misión de mantenerla relativamente vigilada. Él sabía a dónde se había ido la chica y había jurado mantenerla a salvo. Por supuesto no la iba a seguir minuto a minuto, pero por el momento consideraba que estaba a salvo en Mykonos. La joven tenía su cosmo al mínimo, probablemente para no llamar la atención y no había salido mucho. Saga se sintió más tranquilo luego de aquella plática y le dijo a Shion que sí quería recuperar sus recuerdos, al igual que Kanon.

Saori al fin pudo hablar con sus parientes los cuales se mostraron bastante reacios a ayudarla. Saori les dijo que, de cualquier manera, algo estaba sucediendo en su Santuario si ya varias personas parecían capaces de recordar y si querían detenerlo o, al menos, mantenerlo bajo control, entonces quizá el que dos de sus mejores Santos Dorados recuperaran sus recuerdos podría serles útil. Esto no era nada más para ayudar a tres mortales. Finalmente y luego de varias horas de reunión se accedió a darles sus recuerdos de regreso, aunque, para no crearles todavía más embrollos mentales, intentarían hacer que sus recuerdos fueran más como sueños. Ellos sabrían qué había sucedido, pero no lo sentirían tan cercano. Sería como si vieran una película sobre la vida de las personas que habían sido. Nadie estaba del todo seguro de funcionaria de acuerdo a lo planeado, pero por lo menos lo intentarían.

Saga y Kanon fueron llevados al Olimpo junto con Saori y Shion. Frente a todos los Dioses disponibles, es decir, a los que les interesaba el chisme, se procedió con el ritual. Los acostaron a ambos en unos altares. Saga estaba bastante nervioso. Una parte de sí le gritaba que esto no iba a ayudar a nadie, pero ya era muy tarde para echarse para atrás. Se acostó y cerró los ojos como le indicaron. Escuchó voces y sintió cosmos desconocidos llegando a su mente, más o menos como lo hacía Alfa cuando entraba en su mente, pero no duró mucho tiempo. Los sumieron a ambos en un estado de inconsciencia y se les presentaron sus recuerdos por las siguientes horas. Vieron todas sus vidas desde el inicio. El cómo llegaron al Santuario, el cómo habían entrenado, lo cercanos que alguna vez fueron. El cosmo de Saori estaba presente para ayudarlos especialmente en esos momentos difíciles de las vidas de las personas que fueron, como el momento en el que ese infantil lazo de hermanos se rompió entre ellos. El cómo Aspros usó a su hermano y cuando fue asesinado por él. Y esa última batalla que tuvieron. Después la vida mortal anterior de Déuteros terminó y Aspros quedó solo para luchar contra el último enemigo. Ganó. Y de cierta manera, se redimió de todos sus pecados, pero su vida finalizó también. Cuando terminaron de presentarles sus vidas anteriores, los dejaron inconscientes algunas horas más, para que, en sueños, tuvieran tiempo de procesar todo lo que habían visto. No fueron sueños tranquilos, se revolvían y murmuraban cosas. Saori seguía ahí, apoyándolos con su cosmo mientras el resto de los Dioses salían a conversar y a esperar que los gemelos despertaran. Cuando lo hicieron, ambos gemelos se sentían extraños, como si nada de lo que vieron fuera real aunque sabían perfectamente que sí lo era. El ánimo de Saga se fue al abismo. Dos veces intentó hacer lo mismo, sí, con diferentes planes, con detalles cambiados, pero esencialmente lo mismo. Se preguntó si era una mala broma del destino o si de plano los Dioses estaban ensañados con convertirlo en un traidor. Kanon no estaba especialmente mejor. Si bien no había hecho ni causado las barbaridades de su gemelo, sí se sintió bastante patético al notar que a) en el pasado no fue capaz de ayudar a su hermano, b) en esta vida hasta lo había instigado, como si supiera lo que intentó antes y c) había metido en el embrollo a una chica que debería haber ayudado a Sasha durante la anterior Guerra Santa y en realidad no es que se hubiera opuesto mucho a que la joven se fugara con él. Es decir, sus vidas le mostraban que tomaba malas desiciones una tras otra.

Regresaron al Santuario por la madrugada, luego de que contestaron lo mejor que pudieron al interrogatorio de los Dioses. Estaban exhaustos pero ninguno de los dos pudo dormir muy bien que digamos durante los siguientes días. Se recluyeron en su Templo. Entrenaban entre ellos en completo silencio. Luchaban con los pensamientos intrusivos que tenían sobre el otro. Pero no se dirigieron la palabra por semanas. No es que estuvieran enojados, pero se les estaba dificultando mucho el separar sus vidas pasadas con las de ahora. Como que de pronto entendieron la lucha mental que seguro estaría llevando la chica. Y eso que ellos estaban un tanto más separados de los hechos pasados de lo que estaba ella.

Fueron tiempos bastante difíciles para todos y pasaron algunas semanas antes de que las cosas comenzaran a a regresar a la "normalidad". Los gemelos empezaron a dirigirse la palabra, aunque sin mencionar nada sobre sus vidas pasadas. Mejor decidieron pretender que no se habían enterado de mucho y se enfocaron a seguir buscando pistas sobre los renegados quienes, por cierto, seguían sin dar señales de vida.

Alfa les contó a muy grandes rasgos lo que había sucedido y el por qué se había alejado del Santuario. Los Kokkotos no quisieron hacerle demasiadas preguntas. Había mucho que no conocían del Santuario, pero no ponían en duda lo que la chica les dijo, a pesar de lo descabellado que sonara. Alfa se decidió a regresar a su puesto de antes, que era ayudar en el restaurante, ya fuera en la cocina, en la computadora haciendo inventario, de mesera, en realidad cualquier cosa a cambio de su antigua habitación. Sí notó que en su cuenta bancaria seguían "pagándole" por ser aprendiz y se preguntó si no sería una manera de tenerla al menos un poco rastreada. Se sentía culpable por no haberse despedido de sus amigas que para nada tenían culpa de lo que sucedió. También lo sentía por Aldebarán, porque era su amigo y sentía que le debía explicaciones aunque a estas alturas seguramente, los que tuvieran que saber, ya sabrían lo sucedido. La buena noticia es que, las ganas de irse por completo de Grecia ya se le estaban pasando. Por otro lado, no se sentía bien regresar así como así.

Salió a la terraza del restaurante, ya habían cerrado y ella era la única que se había quedado. Llevaba su celular en la mano. Hacía unos días que decidió desbloquear a los contactos del Santuario con la excepción de Saga, Kanon, Shion y Dohko. Por cierto, tenía la impresión de que el Antiguo Maestro la estaba vigilando, pero no estaba segura porque mantenía su cosmo al mínimo para evitar atraer renegados. Abrió la aplicación de mensajes. Sus amigas, como siempre, habían estado conectadas hacia no mucho. Se armó de valor y le mandó un mensaje a Dicro, contestando el mensaje que la chica le había mandado antes. El mensaje de la otra chica no tardó en llegar. Le decía que se alegraba que diera señales de vida, que todo se sentía muy raro en el Santuario luego de lo sucedido y que entendía si no quería regresar, pero que por favor no se olvidara de sus amigas. Alfa miró el mensaje durante varios minutos sin querer responder, pero al final lo hizo. Le dijo que seguía en Grecia, pero no tenía idea si deseaba regresar. Dicro le dijo más o menos la situación de los gemelos, porque supuso que la chica querría saber aunque no se lo preguntara directamente. Le contó que ahora los chicos tenían sus recuerdos de regreso y que, a raíz de ello, se recluyeron en Géminis. Le parecía a todos que el que lo estaba sobrellevando mejor era Kanon. De Saga apenas se sabía algo, era como un fantasma en su propio templo, como cuando recién los revivieron. La molesta voz de Antheia en su subconsciente le dijo que se alegraba porque se lo merecía. Alfa sacudió la cabeza. Por supuesto que no se lo merecía. Saga no era Aspros y le preocupaba. Le agradeció a su amiga por lo que le contó y le dijo que ya se comunicaría con ella después.

Quienes no lo estaban pasando para nada mal eran Alessandro y Otis. Seguían reuniendo ayudantes y empezaron a entrenarlos ellos mismos. A Jivika todavía la mantenían en su celda, completamente sola. Estaba ya empezando a mostrar signos de quebrarse. Ya había intentado huir, había comido lo que le dejaran, por más podrido que estuviera, a veces la escuchaban hablar consigo misma. Les parecía también que empezaba a recordar su vida pasada, porque de eso se trataban sus conversaciones. Alessandro entonces decidió darle una visita. Entró a la celda de la chica en el medio de la noche aunque ella no tenía manera de saber qué hora era ni cuánto tiempo había pasado ahí. Estaba medio dormida, en un rincón de la celda, usando unos trapos que habían dejado para ella. Apenas levantó la cabeza cuando escuchó entrar al hombre.

—Alexiel —dijo Alessandro. —Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

—¿Alexiel? —murmuró apenas la chica.

—Sí. Tu nombre es Alexiel, espero que ya lo recuerdes. Mi nombre es Giannis, Santo plateado de Sextante.

Jivika lo miraba sin terminar de comprender.

—Veo que necesitas más tiempo.

—¿Por qué me tienen aquí?

—No, no, Alexiel, no has entendido, tú no haces las preguntas aquí, nada más las respondes. Ahora dime, ¿cuál es tu armadura?

—No, no tengo armadura... soy una aprendiz.

—Alexiel, ¿cuál es tu armadura?

—No... no tengo...

—¿Cuál es tu armadura?

—No... la... ¡No! —la chica se cubrió la cara con las manos. Alessandro la miraba un tanto aburrido.

—Ya me lo dirás luego, Alexiel, cuando recuerdes —dicho esto, Alessandro salió de la celda.

Quizá necesitaba un par de días más, pero estaba bastante seguro de que no tardaría en recordar. Una vez que lo hiciera empezaría a lavarle la mente, a hacerla sentir que él la estaba salvando del mundo del Santuario. Luego de eso su plan era usarla de señuelo para atrapar a Helena y quizá a quien la acompañara en el rescate. Con ella en su poder el siguiente paso sería atrapar a alguna de las novias de los Dorados, nada más para tener cada vez más palanca.

Una vez con las chicas, entonces estaba bastante convencido de que podría manipular a los Dorados para que traicionaran a la Diosa. Esa era la gran falla que Alessandro veía en el Santuario. Bien sabía cómo eran los humanos y, una vez que pusiera a humanos corrientes en una situación en la que tuvieran que decidir entre salvar a las mujeres que amaban o su Diosa... bueno, digamos que no tenía mucha fe en que elegirían a la segunda. También por eso le interesaba apoderarse de la niña de la novia de Deathmask. Por cierto, su reunión con Terje ya estaba cerca, esperaba que le hubiera conseguido más detalles.


	41. De cuando volví a verte

He regresado luego de mi escapada express a Puebla que fue para ver un concierto de que por cierto amé con toda mi alma y en el que me pusieron a chillar como tres veces. En fin, 100% do recommend. Y la musa dice que ahora que andemos de vacaciones en tierras Oaxaqueñas la próxima semana ya se pone a escribir, pero que ahorita ahorita hay muchas otras cosas qué hacer, así que ni modo,

Pero ni se preocupen, seguimos teniendo capítulos escritos para rato. Así que aquí les dejo el siguiente. La verdad es que ahora si parte de este capítulo fue el escrito hace muchos años y otra parte fue escrita hace un par de meses. Nadie anda muy feliz últimamente, pero ya se les pasará... espero.

Ojalá que les guste.

Alfa Lázcares

De cuando volví a verte, luego de ese tiempo

Había pasado días meditando la decisión. Las peleas por las armaduras de Vivien y Gabriella ya estaban muy muy cerca, y ella no quería perdérselas. Quería verlas ganar las armaduras por las cuales habían luchado tanto. Pero bien sabía que la gran mayoría del Santuario estaría presente y no quería encontrarse a los gemelos. No podía quitárselos de la mente, pero eso no significaba que quisiera verlos de frente. No podía. ¿Con qué cara? Sabía que Saga había intentado buscarla luego de un tiempo, sabía que había estado en su edificio, porque ella regresaba de vez en cuando a Atenas, pero ella no quería ni podía verlo, y por alguna razón, Saga había respetado sus deseos y se había marchado sin hablarle o verla siquiera. Dohko también había intentado hablarle, al igual que Shion, pero ella se había negado. Sólo mantenía contacto con Vivien, Dicro y Gabriella. Es por eso que quería ir a verlas ganar sus armaduras. Y ese círculo de pensamientos se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza sin darle descanso.

Al final, se decidió a ir, la noche antes a las peleas. Sabía que serían en la tarde y eso no le gustaba, porque le daría tiempo para reconsiderar su decisión y seguir dándole vueltas. Y vueltas. Y más y más vueltas. Se mantuvo ocupada la mayor parte de la mañana. Al llegar la tarde salió a comer y se quedó ahí todavía un rato después de haber terminado. Miraba su reloj a cada cinco minutos. Cuando ya no pudo aplazarlo más, se levantó y a paso moderado se dirigió al Santuario.

Nadie le impidió la entrada. Shion, sin que ella lo supiera, había dado la orden de que la dejaran pasar en caso de que se decidiera a ir. Aprendices, Amazonas y Santos la reconocieron, pero ninguno se atrevió a acercarse. El chisme de que ella había abandonado el Santuario y, por lo tanto, a Saga, había corrido más rápido que el fuego sobre gasolina. Y eso, a pesar de los esfuerzos de los Santos Dorados por mantener los rumores quietos. Pero los humanos son humanos, y los chismes no pueden ser detenidos.

Alfa sentía las miradas sobre ella, así que se dedicaba a mantener la frente en alto y la vista en el punto más alejado que pudiera encontrar. Por fin entró al Coliseo, y sin perder tiempo localizó a su grupo de amigas. Se dirigió hacía allá a toda velocidad. Gabriella y Vivien todavía estaban ahí, recibiendo las últimas palabras de apoyo y buenos deseos. Ambas saltaron de alegría cuando vieron a su ex compañera acercarse.

Saga la había notado desde el momento en que había entrado al Santuario y estaba ansioso por verla. Él ya ocupaba su lugar, junto al resto de los Dorados, en la sección reservada para ellos. Kanon lo miró de reojo cuando reconoció a la chica. Él también tenía sentimientos encontrados. Saga no mostró ninguna expresión en el rostro, pero no dejaba de analizar los movimientos de la chica. No se veía triste, aunque tampoco saltaba de felicidad, a pesar de la sonrisa que mostraba. La vio reír. Hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba esa risa. La vio abrazar a sus amigas. Tenía tantas ganas de ir a saludarla. Hablar con ella. No podía dejar las cosas como estaban. Ya no. Decidió, pues, hablar con ella luego de que terminaran las peleas. Alfa levantó la mirada, aún sonriendo. Sus ojos se posaron de manera fugaz sobre los Santos Dorados, pero no por mucho tiempo. Regresó la vista a sus amigas. Saga hizo una mueca irónica, al menos la había visto sonreír en su dirección por más de un segundo.

—No parece estar mal —comentó Kanon.

—No.

—¿Crees que yo debería hablar con ella?

—No lo sé. ¿Hablarías como tú o como Déuteros?

—No sé qué podría decirle como Déuteros. ¿Tú pensabas hablar con ella como Aspros?

—No —ambos gemelos suspiraron. Tendrían mucho tiempo para rumiar las cosas mientras veían las peleas.

Alfa fue a sentarse junto a las demás aprendices. Estaba nerviosa por sus amigas, y eso era bueno, porque le quitaba de la mente la idea de que Saga seguramente podía verla. Resistió con todas sus fuerzas el impulso de voltear en su dirección. Por suerte las peleas comenzaron. Ese día habían 4 armaduras en juego, dos de Santos de Bronce y dos de Plata: las de Vivien y Gabriella.

Las peleas de los chicos de Bronce la verdad es que no le interesaban mucho. Apenas si conocía a esos dos jóvenes, y no peleaban mal, pero no eran amigos suyos y tampoco conocía a los contrincantes porque habían venido de otros campos de entrenamiento. Un hombre del Santuario, de nombre Juan, ganó la armadura y un joven de un campo de entrenamiento lejano ganó la otra. Los contrincantes quedaron bastante mal parados y se los llevaron en camilla.

Finalmente llegó el turno de sus amigas. Vivien salió de un lado del Coliseo y una chica a la que sí conocía y se llamaba Phoebe, salió del otro lado. Ambas jóvenes hicieron una venia hacia Atenea, luego se saludaron y se dirigieron a extremos opuestos, ambas ocuparon sus poses de defensa. El Patriarca les dio la señal de que podían comenzar. Y eso hicieron sin perder un momento. Vivien corrió hacia su contrincante, lista para dar los primeros golpes. En menos de quince segundos las mujeres ya estaban enzarzadas en una pelea. No se daban tregua, los golpes volaban en todas direcciones, también las explosiones de cosmo. Esta pelea era en serio, y si era necesario matar a su oponente eso harían, aunque, a decir verdad, tenía tiempo que eso ya no sucedía. De todos modos una de las dos iba a quedar bastante mal parada. Vivien recibió de lleno un golpe cargado de cosmo que la lanzó al otro lado del Coliseo, pero ella sonrió cínicamente, se limpió la sangre del labio y se levantó en segundos para detener los siguientes ataques y contestar con algunos propios. Alfa se mordía el labio, de verdad esperaba que la rubia ganara su armadura, se la merecía. Un nuevo ataque de cosmo aventó, esta vez, a Phoebe al otro lado de la arena. Vivien no perdió ni un segundo en correr de nuevo hacia ella para continuar su ataque. Dado que la chica tenía como maestro a Camus de Acuario, sus técnicas eran también de hielo. No tardó en congelarle las piernas a Phoebe, dejándola postrada en el lugar en el que había caído. Phoebe estaba en problemas, intentaba por todos los medios deshacerse del hielo en sus extremidades, pero Vivien no le daba tregua. Apenas podía defenderse, pero, quién sabe de dónde, logró sacar las fuerzas necesarias para liberar sus piernas, se levantó, y aunque cojeaba un poco, siguió respondiendo los ataques. Phoebe era buena manejando su cosmo, y le lanzó un ataque parecido al de Shaina, dado que ella era su maestra. Vivien logró resguardarse del golpe a tiempo, no tardó en contestarle con un Polvo de Diamantes, la técnica básica de Acuario. Pero como era básica, Phoebe pudo contenerla. Más golpes, más patadas, más cosmo. Era un tanto difícil mantenerles el ritmo. Phoebe cojeaba cada vez más, pero había logrado asestarle un buen golpe a Vivien en el brazo derecho. La mala noticia para Phoebe era que Vivien era zurda, así que podía seguir defendiéndose y atacando bastante bien. Vivien se lanzó por los suelos y logró llegar hasta su oponente, le sujetó las piernas y se las congeló en apenas algunos instantes, al más puro estilo de Hyoga. Phoebe estaba de nuevo inmovilizada, y se concentró en deshacer el hielo de sus piernas, sin embargo no fue lo suficientemente rápida. Vivien le asestó algunos golpes más, y con eso, Phoebe se derrumbó en el suelo. Vivien se detuvo. Alguien corrió hacia las chicas, contó 10 segundos por mero formalismo, porque Phoebe estaba inconsciente. Hizo una seña hacia el Patriarca y Shion se levantó al igual que todos los Santos presentes. Declaró a Vivien como la ganadora. Vivien sonrió, le lanzó una mirada a Camus, quien la observaba con una tenue sonrisa y luego a sus amigas que aplaudían y gritaban. La chica salió del Coliseo mientras los enfermeros se apresuraban a llevarse a Phoebe a la Fuente. Le entregarían a Vivien su armadura hasta el final de la siguiente pelea.

Se hizo un corto intermedio, en lo que limpiaban un poco la arena de escombros y demás cosas que pudieran haber caído. Gabriella estaba muy nerviosa, pero también muy feliz por su amiga. Los minutos que pasaron antes de que la llamaran a pelear se le hicieron eternos, pero aún así, le pareció como un sueño el salir, saludar a la Diosa, luego a su oponente, un joven llamado Victor, y comenzar su batalla. Al ser alumna de Shaka, su fuerte eran las técnicas mentales. Era buena en combate físico, claro, pero su mayor ventaja era el uso del cosmo. Se veía tranquila, como cuando Shaka peleaba. Se tomaba todo con calma, se dio a la tarea de analizar las habilidades de su oponente, para encontrar sus fallas. No tardó mucho en encontrar la primera, Victor era un chico muy impulsivo y tomaba cualquier oportunidad que se le presentara para atacar con todas sus fuerzas, y eso mismo era lo que lograba que cometiera errores. Gabriella lo dejó hacer tanto como quiso, luego, sin que el hombre se lo esperara, le lanzó su primer ataque. Ilusiones como las que lanzaba Shaka fueron lo primero que Victor vio, y no le fue fácil deshacerse de ellas, sentía que peleaba contra todo un ejército, aunque, racionalmente, sabía que su contrincante era nada más una chica. De nuevo, su impulsividad logró hacer que lanzara golpes en todas direcciones, se estaba cansando a si mismo, y Gabriella lo sabía bien. Ella no tendría que hacer mucho si continuaba como iba. Si bien la joven no tenía todas las habilidades de su maestro ni tampoco llegaba a su nivel, era muy buena con lo que hacía. No le iba a quitar los sentidos, eso era algo que todavía no podía hacer, pero sí podía mandar al hombre a hacerle una visita de cortesía a los lugares más terribles del inframundo. Y el chico cayó en todas sus ilusiones, no estaba preparado para todo aquello, no podía mantenerse quieto, y, por lo tanto, no se detenía a pensar con calma en qué es lo que tenía que hacer para liberarse, en cambio daba golpes y más golpes. Gabriella sonrió de nuevo, el muchacho estaba llegando al fin de su resistencia, así que finalmente, ella le asestó un golpe final. Victor se sintió caer, aunque en realidad ya estaba en el suelo. Luego todo se volvió negro. De nuevo alguien se acercó a comprobar que el joven no se levantaría. Asintió hacia el Patriarca. De nuevo todos se levantaron de sus lugares. Gabriella era la ganadora.

Había terminado, lo único que quedaba por hacer era que, los ahora Santos, hicieran su juramento frente a la Diosa. Hubieron algunas lágrimas y muchos aplausos. Portaron sus nuevas armaduras, la de Vivien era la de la Copa y la de Gabriella la de la Zorra. Luego la ceremonia terminó y comenzaron a retirarse. Gabriella iría a la Fuente de Atenea con Vivien, no estaban mal, pero querían estar seguros de que todo estaba en orden con ellas. Después quizá celebrarían con sus maestros y amigas. Dicro le preguntó a Alfa si se quedaría para eso, pero Alfa se negó. Le urgía salir del Santuario. Dicro entendió, aunque también le dijo que no podría evitarlo por siempre. Alfa le sonrió irónicamente, pero no encontró respuesta a eso. Salió a toda prisa del Coliseo luego de despedirse y se fue directo a la salida del Santuario. Sin embargo el destino tenía otros planes y Saga estaba ahí, en la entrada, ya sin su armadura, recargado en una pared, esperándola. Alfa lo vio y se detuvo, el corazón le dio un gran brinco. Saga también levantó la mirada. También sentía el corazón en la garganta. Alfa respiró profundamente y se acercó.

—¿Podemos hablar? Por favor —le dijo el de Géminis mientras la miraba a los ojos.

Alfa casi se puso a llorar en ese momento, pero se contuvo. Asintió con la cabeza y continuó con su camino fuera del Santuario, Saga la siguió en silencio.


	42. De cuando hablamos

Desde tierras Oaxaqueñas les dejo el siguiente capítulo. Nuestros protagonistas tienen mucho que decirse y tienen muchos traumas y problemas mentales qué superar. Pobres. Eventualmente dejaré de hacerlos sufrir... maybe.

Gracias por sus palabras y yo sé que las dejé en suspenso jajaja, qué mala soy.

Alfa Lázcares

De cuando hablamos

Alfa caminó en silencio por un rato con Saga a la siga. No sabía exactamente en dónde sería el mejor lugar para tener esa conversación, probablemente ninguno, en especial porque iban a sonar muy raros hablando de encarnaciones pasadas. Finalmente optó por ir a su departamento, al menos ahí podría gritarle con ganas si es que lo veía necesario. Saga no quiso decirle nada, no tenía mucha idea tampoco de cómo empezar esa conversación. Se sorprendió un tanto cuando vio que lo estaba llevando a su departamento. No tardaron mucho en llegar. Alfa abrió la puerta y la dejó abierta tras de sí. Saga entró y cerró mientras Alfa iba a la cocina, encendía las luces y se dirigía al refrigerador. De ahí sacó un par de cervezas, las destapó y dejó una en la barra frente a Saga, quien la tomó. Luego le dio un trago a la suya. Lo miró a los ojos y se sentó en un banco frente a él.

—Lo siento —dijo Saga.

—¿Por qué?

—Por todo lo que hizo Aspros. Por todo lo que hice.

—Técnicamente no fuiste tú, fue él.

—Aún así me culpas a mí también.

Alfa suspiró, pero no contestó. Volteó a ver su cerveza.

—No puedo culparte por hacerlo. No tengo idea de lo que haría yo en tu lugar. Fue mi culpa.

—¿El qué? ¿Que Déuteros fuera a morir en tu lugar? Ese era su deber como Santo. Y eso era algo que yo sabía desde el momento en el que decidí involucrarme con él, así como siempre ha sido una posibilidad muy presente que también se me ocurrió cuando decidí involucrarme contigo. A pesar de los tiempos de paz. Era una niña, Saga, tenía 17 años. Y ese día, en el cementerio, reaccioné exactamente como hubiera hecho ella. Todos los recuerdos vinieron a mi mente, fue demasiado.

—Si pudiera regresar en el tiempo y cambiar las cosas lo haría. Hice exactamente lo mismo dos veces. La primera, no lo sabía, pero tampoco me importaron las vidas que me llevaba conmigo. Tú y Déuteros. Para la segunda tengo un mejor pretexto. No sé qué hacer, Alfa. No sé cómo podría compensarte a ti y a Kanon por lo que les hice. No te culpo si no quieres volver a verme la cara en toda tu vida. No te culpo si no quieres ser parte del Santuario y ni siquiera te culparía si mañana te fueras a formar parte de los renegados. Pero no sé qué hacer. No sé qué más podría hacer además de decirte que lo siento. No quiero perderte. No quiero dejar de verte, no quiero que dejes el Santuario por siempre, pero eso es mi mero egoísmo. No puedo obligarte a regresar. Dime qué puedo hacer.

—No puedes hacer nada, Saga. No puedes cambiar el pasado y no puedes cambiar lo que vivimos. Cuando salí del Santuario, lo único que quería era no volver a verlos en mi vida. A ninguno de ustedes. No sé exactamente qué me detuvo, pero quise subirme al primer avión que encontrara e irme al lado opuesto de la Tierra. Pero no pude hacerlo. Yo no soy ella. Lo fui. Cometí errores. Si hay alguien a quién culpar es a mi misma. ¿A quién le dijeron que no se metiera con un Santo Dorado? Por más que dicho Santo fuera "la sombra". ¿Y quién lo hizo de todos modos? Antheia quiere culpar a todos menos a ella misma. Te culpó a ti por haber hecho todo lo que hiciste y culpó a Déuteros por haberla dejado. Pero no sé culpó a si misma por no haber hecho su deber, por no haber cumplido con su deber como Saintia y por haber roto el primer y más importante juramento que hizo al convertirse en una. ¿Quién no estuvo ahí para Atenea por haberse auto exiliado? ¿Quién saltó de un acantilado y no estuvo ahí para reconstruir el Santuario y a su orden? Pero yo no soy ella, Saga, así como tú no eres Aspros y Kanon no es Déuteros. Lo fuimos. Y llevamos dos vidas estando en el mismo camino. Y la primera terminó muy mal. No quiero que la segunda termine igual.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?

—No tengo idea. Mi deber es estar en el Santuario. Por eso no importó que esta vez naciera del otro lado del mundo, igual regresé. No me puedo ir. Hay algo que me retiene aquí. No sé si es Déuteros, no sé si eres tú, no sé si es el deber de la Saintia que fui. No me puedo ir, pero al mismo tiempo, no sé si pueda regresar. Son muchas cosas, ¿sabes? Y siento ira por todo y hacia todos, a pesar de que sé, racionalmente, que no es culpa de Saga de Géminis ni de Kanon de Géminis. Y una parte de mí quiere mandar a la chingada a Antheia y sus pensamientos. Y otra piensa que… lo que ella sintió se sigue sintiendo muy real y muy mío. Perdóname, Saga. No te mereces la manera en la que me di la vuelta y me fui sin darte explicaciones, no podía darlas, pero no las tengo todavía. No sé si alguna vez las tendré. No quiero tirar a la basura ni olvidarme de todo lo que hemos pasado. Pero no sé cómo separar estas cosas que siento.

—Te amo —le dijo Saga mientras le tomaba una mano. —Te amo. A ti, a Alfa. No sé exactamente qué es lo que podemos hacer, pero yo tampoco quiero dejar las cosas así. No podemos dejar las cosas así.

Alfa miró la mano que Saga le estaba tomando. De pronto todo lo que sentía por él inundó sus sentidos. De pronto también entendía por qué se había sentido extraña la primera vez que estuvo con él. Eran las ideas de Antheia y la sensación de que estaba con el "gemelo equivocado", pero ella, Alfa, no lo sentía así.

—Regresa al Santuario. No lo hagas por mí, o por Kanon. Regresa porque eres importante ahí. Falta muy poco para que termines tu entrenamiento. Shion sabe qué armadura te reclama. Si no quieres volver a saber nada de mi lo entenderé y prometo mantenerme alejado de tu camino.

—Nuestros caminos nunca van a estar separados, Saga —de pronto comenzó a llorar y tiró de la mano de Saga para que fuera con ella y la abrazara, y el Santo así lo hizo.

La rodeó con sus brazos mientras la sentía temblar y cómo ella también lo envolvía con los suyos. Ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir o si tenían que decirse algo. Ninguno supo tampoco cuánto tiempo permanecieron en esa posición. Al fin Alfa se separó de él, aunque sin soltarlo del todo. Se secó algunas lágrimas con la mano y luego tomó su cerveza y le dio un par de tragos. Saga hizo lo mismo. Al fin ella volteó a verlo a los ojos.

—Si regreso al Santuario, no va a ser fácil, ni para ti ni para mí, no sé si para Kanon.

—No.

Alfa suspiró.

—Vamos a tener que hablar, los tres.

—¿Quieres que lo llame? Podemos discutirlo todo hoy. Qué más da.

Ella lo miró un momento, quiso decir que no, pero terminó por asentir.

No podían seguir post poniéndolo. Saga también asintió y se comunicó con Kanon por medio de la cosmonet. Alfa fue a sentarse al banco en el que había estado antes y no pasaron ni cinco minutos antes de que el portal de Kanon se abriera en el medio de la sala y de ahí salió el gemelo de Saga. Miró a Alfa, luego a Saga y de regreso a la chica. Se acercó a ella, luego la tomó de las manos y la miró a los ojos.

—Lo siento. Nunca quiso dejarte sola. Su intención siempre fue regresar contigo, pero sencillamente no pudo lograrlo. Se dio cuenta de que no iba a regresar hasta después de que partió. Tú fuiste su último pensamiento. Te amaba, nunca dejó de hacerlo. Por algo siempre me fue tan fácil hablar contigo. No tenía esos recuerdos, le pedí a Atenea que me dejara recordar y eso hizo, pero... es diferente que como lo recuerdas tú. Esos recuerdos no son tan parte de mi como lo son de ti. Se lo que hice... hizo. Se lo que pensó y sintió. Aún así me parece un tanto ajeno a mi, lo siento. No sé si eso es lo que quieres escuchar o si esto va a ayudar o empeorar las cosas.

—Está bien. No esperaba que vinieras aquí recordando todo y hablando como si estuviera hablando él. He estado... no sé. Quiero separarlo, ¿sabes?, yo soy yo, y ella fue ella. Y fue parte de mi y siempre va a ser parte de mi, pero su vida y la mía son diferentes. Todo lo que he hecho, todo lo que he sentido y pensado en este tiempo, sé que tengo que terminar de separarlo. Yo soy Alfa, no Antheia, y tú eres Kanon y no Déuteros. No puedo creer la cantidad de resentimiento que ella tiene aún hacia ti o hacia él. Pero para mí ustedes son diferentes. En mi mente, Saga no tiene mucho de parecido con Aspros, además de los deseos de dominación mundial, claro —los tres exhalaron una risa irónica. —Y lo que le decía a Saga es que, es como si la tuviera dentro de mi mente diciéndome que debería de odiarlos a los dos por todo lo que hicieron, pero... pero yo no puedo hacerlo. Ya lo hice. Ya les grité a todos, ya lo pensé, pero lo que siente ella es suyo y no mío. No quiero que sea mío. Tú no puedes arrepentirte de lo que hizo Déuteros porque tú no fuiste quien lo hizo. Tus circunstancias y las suyas son diferentes. Somos las mismas personas pero al mismo tiempo somos completamente diferentes.

—Es muy confuso. Sé lo que quieres decir. Pero por el otro lado, sí lo hicimos y sí lo vivimos —dijo Kanon.

—Esto va a tomar tiempo. Y yo que necesitaba más problemas mentales —dijo Saga también provocando la agria risa de todos.

—¿Cerveza? —le preguntó Alfa a Kanon recuperando sus manos.

—Si tienes un par de docenas estaría increíble.

—Tengo de varios alcoholes —y abrió el refrigerador para darle una cerveza a Kanon.

Los tres fueron a sentarse a la sala. En principio no estaban muy seguros de qué decirse, pero al rato empezaron a hablar. Kanon y Alfa le contaron a Saga la historia de Déuteros y Antheia. Saga les contó lo que hizo Aspros. Empezaron a hablar de recuerdos que tenían de sus encarnaciones pasadas, y, por supuesto, siguieron bebiendo.

Borrachos y todo, de pronto empezaron a reír por lo inverosímil de la situación en la que estaban, y en algún momento Alfa se puso a llorar de nuevo y en otro Saga y Kanon se pusieron a discutir como si fueran Aspros y Déuteros. Y ya no sabían si hablar en tercera persona o en primera. Fue una larga noche en la que dejaron todo sobre la mesa y en la que, en algún punto, hicieron el trato de decir todo lo que tuvieran que decir en ese momento, porque seguramente, estando en sus cinco sentidos, no iban a volver a querer tocar esos temas.

Y eso hicieron. Alfa, como Antheia le reclamó todo lo que le quiso reclamar a Aspros. Luego a Déuteros. Aspros y Déuteros se reclamaron cosas entre sí. Déuteros se defendió de las acusaciones de Antheia, Aspros hizo lo mismo. La montaña rusa de emociones estuvo a todo lo que daba. Se pidieron perdón unos a otros. Déuteros a Alfa por haberla arrastrado consigo a un destino inevitable. Aspros a Déuteros por haberlo usado y por haber roto la promesa que le había hecho de estar juntos y sobresalir juntos, pero de buena manera. Luego a Antheia porque a fin de cuentas, todo ocurrió por su culpa. Deúteros se disculpó con Aspros porque sentía debió ser su labor evitar que las cosas se desviaran tanto de su curso. Kanon se disculpó con Saga porque esta vez fue él el instigador y porque, por eso, no había estado ahí para ayudarlo en su pelea interna contra Ares. También por no haberse dado cuenta antes de lo que le sucedía. Saga se disculpó con Kanon porque tampoco pidió ayuda. Porque debió hablar a tiempo, debió resistirse a Ares. Antheia terminó disculpándose con Déuteros porque prefirió una efímera felicidad a instarlo a regresar al Santuario, también por no haberlo ayudado a enfrentar a su hermano cuando aún estaban a tiempo. A Aspros no le dijo mucho, apenas si lo había conocido en su tiempo, pero le confirmó que ella sabía que él era a quien iban a elegir como sucesor del Patriarca. Luego Alfa se disculpó con ambos por haberse alejado como lo hizo, por no responder mensajes ni llamadas, por no haber tenido el valor de mandar a Antheia a freír espárragos antes.

Alfa accedió a regresar al Santuario y a terminar sus entrenamientos bajo la guía de los dos. También a regresar al templo de Géminis. Pero no al siguiente día. Necesitaba un par de días para hacerse del todo a la idea. Los gemelos le dijeron que si no cumplía entonces irían a buscarla al fin del mundo para llevarla de regreso.

No, no volaron chispas ni corazones de amor reencontrado entre Alfa y Kanon. Ninguno de los dos había esperado que eso fuera a suceder. Pero sí volaron entre Alfa y Saga, que era justo lo que Kanon esperaba. Esos dos tenían que estar juntos de nuevo, porque, al menos Saga, era un desastre sin ella. A pesar de eso, ellos no quedaron en que iban a "regresar". No estaban especificando los términos de su relación más allá que de maestro y alumna. Kanon no dudaba por un minuto que volverían, se los veía pintados en las caras. Pero no quería presionarlos y ellos no querían presionarse a si mismos. Las cosas se darían a su debido tiempo.


	43. De mi regreso al Santuario

Una vez más, desde tierras Oaxaqueñas, les dejo un capítulo más. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, qué bueno que les ha gustado hasta el momento y espero que siga siendo así. Dado que nuestros protagonistas ya hablaron, ahora les toca... bueno, pues seguir hablando para ver si van a poder terminar de arreglar sus embrollos mentales, en especial por lo que se les viene encima.

Alfa Lázcares

De mi regreso al Santuario

Fueron seis días los que pasaron antes de que Alfa regresara al Santuario. Primero fue de regreso a Mykonos a explicarle a su familia adoptiva lo que estaba sucediendo. Les contó sobre la plática con los gemelos y que sentía que era su deber regresar, para empezar, porque esta era su oportunidad de corregir lo que Antheia había hecho mal. Los Kokkotos entendieron y le dijeron que ellos siempre estarían ahí si es que los necesitaba de nuevo. La señora Rena tenía muchas ganas de ir a conversar con ese Patriarca del Santuario para reclamarle la mala manera en la que manejaba esas interacciones con sus alumnos. Le parecía que mantener todo el embrollo en secreto para los principales implicados había sido un error, y que les pudo evitar muchos traumas a los involucrados. Pero ni modo, se aguantaría las ganas por el momento. Alfa pasó un par de días en la isla, para ayudar con las cosas que había dejado pendientes en el restaurante, luego regresó a su departamento en Atenas.

Una vez ahí llamó a sus amigas y las invitó a que pasaran una tarde con ella y las chicas aceptaron. Alfa entonces les hizo un resumen de lo que había sucedido, de quién había sido ella antes y también se disculpó con ellas por no haberles dicho esas cosas antes. Y al día siguiente invitó también a Aldebarán, Milo y Mu por un vino y a ellos también les contó la historia. A Aldebarán porque era también su maestro, y porque le debía muchas cosas. Aldebarán se sentía también un tanto culpable, porque, a fin de cuentas, había sido él quien había llevado a la chica al Santuario, pero Alfa le dijo que no tenía por qué preocuparse por eso, porque lo único que había hecho fue llevarla de regreso a casa, y que ella, a pesar de todo, no se arrepentía de ser una aprendiz ni de haberlos conocido a todos. Mu y Milo habían sido invitados por la chica porque Milo se estaba convirtiendo también en un amigo cercano, en especial luego de las vacaciones de Saga, al igual que Mu, quien siempre había estado ahí sin juzgar a nadie y apoyando en lo posible. Además de que los tres en conjunto fueron los que más se esforzaron en acallar rumores.

Al quinto día fue a presentarse al Santuario para hablar con Dohko, Shion y Atenea. A Saori le pidió permiso para regresar al Santuario a continuar su entrenamiento. También le dijo que conocía el paradero de la que fue su armadura y que podría ir por ella en cuanto quisieran. Saori le dijo que por supuesto la aceptaba de nuevo y que esperaba que esta vez las cosas salieran mejor para todos. Le dijo que se alegraba que estuviera de regreso. De todas maneras Alfa sintió la necesidad de disculparse en nombre de Antheia, por haberla dejado en el medio de la Guerra y por no haber ayudado a reconstruir el Santuario una vez que todo terminó.

Shion y Dohko se disculparon por haber mantenido todo en secreto, en verdad ambos pensaban que era lo mejor para todos, pero se habían equivocado, pudieron haber manejado mejor la situación. Alfa les dijo que no había un manual para lidiar con esas cosas y que, aunque las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, quién sabe qué resultado hubieran tenido. De todas maneras eso ya no importaba, estaba de regreso y pensaba quedarse a ganar su armadura. Hablaron los tres por varias horas. Por la noche Alfa regresó a su departamento a reunir sus cosas. Pensaba regresar el día siguiente ya de nuevo como aprendiz. Aún tenía algunas dudas, eso no se lo podía negar a nadie, y seguro le sería un tanto complicado mantener acallados los sentimientos que su antigua encarnación provocaban en ella, pero ya era muy tarde para echarse para atrás, la Diosa la esperaba de regreso.

Por la mañana se tomó su tiempo en desayunar, terminar de guardar cosas, dejar limpio el departamento y, finalmente, recogió un par de mochilas y dio un último vistazo al lugar. Suspiró resignada. Abrió la puerta de su departamento y dio un respingo al notar la figura que se encontraba afuera. Saga estaba sentado en las escaleras que conducían al último piso. Levantó la mirada cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse y le sonrió casi con timidez.

—Me asustaste, no pensé que fueras a estar ahí —le dijo Alfa mientras terminaba de salir.

—No lo tenía planeado, pero quise venir a acompañarte de regreso al Santuario, además, así las miradas se van a concentrar más en mi que en ti.

—Ese es un buen punto. Toma —y le pasó una de las mochilas. —¿Vamos vía portales, o quieres caminar?

—Cualquiera de las dos opciones están bien por mí.

—Entonces vamos caminando —Alfa terminó de cerrar la puerta de su departamento y comenzó a bajar escaleras con Saga a la siga.

Salieron del edificio y un día completamente soleado y despejado los recibió. Comenzaron a caminar con calma hacia el Santuario, sin decirse nada. Ninguno de los dos tenía mucha idea de qué hablar. Esa era una de las cosas que iban a tener que superar. Sí, nadie los había podido mantener callados esa noche que hablaron, pero ahora, en sus cinco sentidos, como que no tenían idea de qué decirse. La noche en la que hablaron, los gemelos se fueron al Santuario cuando ya era de mañana, habían dejado a la chica dormida, y un recado escrito para que supiera a qué hora se habían ido. Luego de eso no volvieron a hablar, así que llevaban días sin dirigirse la palabra, y no porque estuvieran molestos, si no porque no sabían qué decirse, justo como ahora, que caminaban uno al lado del otro.

—¿Cómo has estado? —preguntó Alfa.

Saga la miró.

—¿Te refieres a antes o después de que habláramos?

—¿Hay alguna diferencia?

—Antes no la pasé muy bien. Me estuve preguntando muchas cosas y estaba preocupado por ti. Luego nos devolvieron nuestros recuerdos y ahí sí en serio la pasé mal. No tenía idea de todo lo que hice en aquél tiempo y no fue fácil enterarme. Fue como volver a pasar por todo de nuevo. Estos últimos días he estado un tanto mejor. Ya me disculpé con todos nuevamente y lo único que queda es esperar que me hayan perdonado. Te incluyo en eso.

—No tengo nada más qué perdonarte, Saga.

—¿Y Antheia?

—A ella le va a tomar más tiempo, pero a estas alturas ya no pienso ponerle demasiada atención. Te lo dije, lo sabemos, estos primeros días van a ser raros. Ni modo, nos toca acostumbrarnos. Nada va a poder ser exactamente igual a como lo dejamos, pero no podemos permitir que sea malo. Te amo, Saga, eso no lo he olvidado, ni tú tampoco. Tenemos una historia y no pienso perderla, aunque llegar al punto en el que alguna vez estuvimos nos va a tomar un tiempo.

—Lo sé. ¿Alguna idea de cómo empezar?

—Sí. Entrenando juntos. Ni siquiera tenemos qué hablar mientras lo hacemos, y usualmente la pasamos bien en esos momentos, procura no hacerme caer en un vidrio e iremos por buen camino.

Saga dejó escapar una corta risa al igual que ella.

Una vez que llegaron al Santuario, Alfa tuvo que pasar por la rutina de rellenar algunos papeles que indicaban que había regresado de su "permiso", luego la dejaron pasar junto con Saga. En el camino a los Doce Templos muchas personas los miraron y escucharon varios murmullos aquí y allá, por suerte se encontraron a Milo quien también iba en camino a su Templo y se unió a ellos.

Con Milo las cosas fueron más agradables, el de Escorpión se encargó de contarle a Alfa las noticias recientes. El cambio en las Doce Casas, por ejemplo, que Vivien y Gabriella ya no vivían con sus maestros, si no que se les asignaron cabañas en el recinto de las Amazonas, como era de esperarse, aunque eran visitantes asiduas a los Templos, como también era de esperarse. De los renegados le contó que habían dado con otro pequeño grupo que se ocultaba en Tailandia, y que, a pesar de estar relacionados con el renegado que se había escapado, les pudieron sacar muy poca información, nada más que, como ya sospechaban, su guarida estaba en algún lugar de Europa del norte. De Jivika no tenían noticias. Helena pasaba poco tiempo en el Santuario a últimas fechas porque se estaba paseando por esos países europeos a ver si conseguía más pistas. Aldebarán iba con ella de vez en cuando. Incluso él la había acompañado, pero era como si los cosmos de esos sujetos y el de la chica se hubieran esfumado, como si nunca hubieran existido.

Al fin llegaron a Géminis y Milo los dejó ahí para seguir a su Templo. Saga guió el camino a los privados, Kanon no se encontraba ahí. La chica se adelantó a Saga para llegar a la habitación que le asignaran cuando fue por primera vez a vivir ahí. Abrió la puerta. Estaba justo como lo había dejado, es decir: vacío y aburrido. Entró y dejó la mochila que llevaba sobre la cama mientras Saga dejaba la otra sobre el escritorio.

—Cama individual, nos volvemos a ver —dijo Alfa mientras se sentaba sobre esta. Miró a Saga quien estaba junto al escritorio con una mano sobre este, mirándola.

—No me veas así, yo tampoco soy fan de las camas individuales.

—No bueno, pero tú exageraste y te fuiste por una king —le contestó ella con una sonrisa.

—Se pueden hacer cosas interesantes con una cama king —se defendió Saga también con una sonrisa.

—Me lo has demostrado, cariño, me lo has demostrado. Y créeme, eso tampoco lo he olvidado.

—Me alegro —contestó él y bajó la mirada, atajando un suspiro.

Alfa se mordió el labio inferior.

—Suficiente. Sal de mi habitación y ve a cambiarte, era en serio eso de que quiero entrenar contigo, porque, truth be told, no he entrenado casi nada desde que me fui.

—A tus órdenes, alumna —y con eso Saga salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Poco tiempo después estaban reunidos de nuevo en la Sala de Géminis y bajaron haciendo estiramientos hasta el Coliseo. Ya no quedaban muchos entrenando, lo cual era bueno, porque los que sí estaban ahí no dudaron en mirarlos. Vivien le sonrió de lejos a su amiga, había pasado las horas anteriores entrenando con Gabriella.

Saga la guió a uno de los rincones apartados de siempre y Alfa sonrió, los hábitos son difíciles de romper. Poco tiempo después ya estaba de nuevo sumidos en su entrenamiento. Saga, dicho sea de paso, estaba un tanto desconcentrado porque su atención estaba más puesta en ver los movimientos de la chica que en pelear con ella. Alfa estaría en un dilema similar, pero la molesta voz de Antheia no estaba especialmente contenta con el regreso al Santuario, y ella sí que estaba concentrada en arremeter contra Saga para ver si le podía dar al menos un par de golpes.

Y lo logró, en algún momento de la pelea, una patada bien dada por Alfa, mandó a volar al Santo unos cuantos metros, Saga se sentó en donde había caído y se sujetó el hombro izquierdo mientras movía el brazo para asegurarse de que todo seguía en el lugar debido. Levantó la mirada a Alfa quien no se había movido y lo miraba con una sonrisita cínica. Se encogió de hombros y le hizo seña de que se levantara para continuar la pelea. Shura, que estaba por ahí, sonrió. ¡Ah, esa tensión sexual tan notoria que podría cortar sin necesidad de Excalibur! Los contrincantes volvieron a comenzar su pelea. Muchos pares de ojos los miraban, incluso aquellos que ya habían terminado sus entrenamientos del día. Saga y Alfa no les prestaban atención, los golpes volaban cada vez más rápido entre ellos.

Luego de un rato, Saga logró arrinconar a la chica, pero ella lo sujetó también, impidiendo que se moviera. Saga le sonrió y ella se perdió un momento en aquellos ojos que la miraban. La molesta voz de Antheia le gritaba que se dejara de cursilerías de adolescente enamorada y Alfa pensó que eso era muy irónico, dado que Antheia había sido la adolescente enamorada. Saga estaba conteniendo con todas sus fuerzas el impulso que sentía de besarla en ese instante, no era el lugar y mucho menos el momento. La soltó y ella también.

—¿Quieres seguir o continuamos luego? —le preguntó el hombre.

—Te lo dije, hace mucho que no entreno, a lo mucho me he puesto a correr y a hacer algunas pesas, pero nada tan intenso como aquí. Sigamos. Al menos un rato más.

Saga asintió, se alejó un par de pasos y volvió a poner su pose de defensa. Alfa no tardó en imitarlo. A lo lejos, uno de los que los observaba era Roberto. Había tenido la esperanza de que la chica no volviera al Santuario, pero se equivocó. No tenía mucha idea de lo que sucedió entre aquellos dos, nada más algunos rumores sobre encarnaciones pasadas, lo cual se le hizo de lo más irónico. Él tenía razón, las relaciones entre los Santos nada más creaban problemas y ellos dos eran la prueba viviente de ello, no nada más causarían problemas en esta generación, si no que ya los habían causado antes. No podía creer que la Diosa siguiera siendo tan permisiva luego de ver a ese par. Resopló. Cada día que pasaba consideraba más seriamente la idea de que quizá sería mejor irse del Santuario, si tanto embrollo había en tiempos de paz, no quería ni imaginarse cómo sería cuando en verdad tuvieran que enfrentar una guerra, y se preguntaba cómo es que en la anterior el Santuario no hubiese perdido. Negó con la cabeza y se retiró del Coliseo.

Alfa y Saga estuvieron ahí un par de horas más. Regresaron a Géminis ya bien entrada la tarde. Kanon los estaba esperando con una pizza y unas cervezas. Saludó a Alfa con un abrazo y le dio la bienvenida de regreso a Géminis. Se sentía un poco raro luego de todo lo sucedido, pero quería sinceramente que todo volviera a la normalidad, quería a su amiga de regreso y esperaba que el humor de su gemelo mejorara, ya que la chica estaba ahí de nuevo.

Saga y Alfa fueron a darse un rápido baño antes de regresar al comedor a cenar con Kanon quien había estado dando rondas durante el día. Él también le dio algunas de las noticias que Milo no le había dicho, como por ejemplo que Aioros al fin estaba saliendo con la chica de Contaduría y que Shaka también ya estaba saliendo con una de las chicas que terminó sus prácticas médicas en el Santuario, en especial ahora que ya no tenía alumna qué entrenar, se los podía ver bastante seguido en la Fuente. Esa conversación amena sirvió para que mejoraran los ánimos de los tres, porque, por un momento, se olvidaron de sus líos y volvieron a ser los amigos de siempre. Alfa todavía no tenía rondas qué cumplir, y Saga tampoco, así que los tres se quedaron en Géminis, aunque cada uno se fue temprano a su habitación a dormir.

Durante los siguientes días los tres volvieron a centrarse en seguir con una rutina normal. Saga y Alfa salían a entrenar y de vez en cuando Kanon se les unía. También tuvieron que hacer algunas rondas juntos. El resto del Santuario, o los que estaban entrados de todo, al menos, les echaban porras en secreto. Había sido bastante notorio para todos el cambio de actitud y de semblante del Gemelo Mayor mientras la chica estuvo fuera, y lo mismo para Kanon. Esperaban que pudieran regresar a ser los amigos de siempre porque se los veía felices cuando lo eran.


	44. De confesiones y problemas

Desde la comodidad de mi hogar, he regresado. La musa dice que okay, ya nos vamos a poner a escribir. Quizá sea porque ya casi llego al final de esta historia y una parte de mi no quiere terminar de escribirla, pero ni modo, así las cosas. Por el momento, les repito que a ustedes todavía les falta bastante por leer, así que hay historia para rato.

Iba a publicar este capítulo ayer pero se me olvidó por completo... oops! Pero ya aquí lo tienen.

Muchos saludos para todos.

Alfa Lázcares

De confesiones y problemas

Habían pasado un par de semanas luego del regreso de Alfa al Santuario. Shion estaba bastante seguro de que un buen día de esos la técnica de Alfa estaría perfeccionada y sería momento de entregarle su armadura. Lo que él y Atenea todavía no decidían era si la iban a poner a competir con alguien más por el derecho a usarla o si sencillamente la mandarían a que trajera la armadura de regreso y se la entregarían sin más. Claro que eso también tenía que ver con la reacción que tuviera la propia armadura cuando volvieran a encontrarse. Había de dos posibilidades, la primera, y la más probable, era que la aceptara así, sin más, por haber sido su antigua dueña, o, por el contrario, que la armadura la rechazara y entonces tendrían que asignarle otra. También se preguntaban cuándo sería un buen momento para mandarla por ella. Querían que fuera relativamente pronto, porque siempre era bueno que tuvieran un nuevo Santo en sus filas, en especial por todo el lío con los renegados, pero por otro lado, no sabían si, emocionalmente, la chica estaría lista para ir. Además no la querían mandar sola, lo que significaba que, probablemente, tendrían que mandarla con alguno de los gemelos, o los dos, y no estaban seguros de que, de nuevo, los tres estuvieran emocionalmente preparados para eso. Quizá sería una mejor idea mandarla con alguien más, algún otro de los Dorados, o alguna de sus amigas, ellas ya tenían armaduras y serían capaces de cuidarse en su pequeña excursión, no irían demasiado lejos de todas maneras, pero ya se imaginaba Shion que Saga no estaría muy contento con esa decisión. El Gemelo Mayor estaba un tanto más aprensivo últimamente, le daba muy mala espina que hubieran secuestrado a una aprendiz y tenía la idea de que si no se ponían alerta, podrían intentarlo con otra. Probablemente Shion post pondría el tema al menos una semana más.

Por su parte, Helena estaba bastante segura de que tenía el rastro de otro par de renegados en la mira. Esos pasados meses fueron muy difíciles para ella. Cuando a un Santo le asignaban un aprendiz se sentían con una responsabilidad enorme, estaban a cargo de ellos, no nada más de transmitirles todos los conocimientos posibles, si no de salvaguardar la integridad de ellos, ya fuera física o mental. Nadie se tomaba el papel de maestro a la ligera, se creaban lazos que iban más allá de maestro y alumno, a veces eran más fuertes que de hermanos, a veces se sentían como padres cuidando de sus hijos, en especial cuando se les asignaban aprendices muy jóvenes. Jivika había tenido apenas 10 años cuando la asignaron como aprendiz de Helena y Helena la consideraba como su hermanita. La había visto crecer y desarrollar sus habilidades, estaba orgullosa de la chica, y le faltaba ya muy poco para que tuviera que pelear por su propia armadura. Estaba muy preocupada porque algo grave le tenían que haber hecho para lograr borrar el cosmo de la joven. Había llorado, había gritado y se había culpado, porque, a fin de cuentas fue ella la que la mandó con Argol. Argol también se culpaba, había sido responsable de la chica y, en cambio, no pudo hacer nada más que mirar mientras se la llevaban. Helena lo tranquilizó lo mejor que pudo, nadie había previsto todo aquello, racionalmente sabía que no era culpa de nadie, pero tenían que encontrarla. Argol había seguido muchas veces a Helena en su búsqueda, pero Helena lo mandaba al Santuario de vez en cuando a dar informes. Aldebarán estaba también muy aprensivo. Sabía muy bien lo en serio que se tomaba Helena su responsabilidad de encontrar a la adolescente y bien sabía que movería cielo, mar y tierra con tal de encontrarla. Estaba preocupado por Helena porque la mujer no se tomaba descansos y eso lo hacía pensar que, si no la encontraban pronto, eventualmente la chica caería rendida y sin fuerzas. Por eso iba a ayudarla lo más posible, aunque, a regañadientes, le daba su espacio también.

Luego de los entrenamientos del día, Alfa regresó a cambiarse a Géminis y volvió a salir para encontrarse con sus amigas. O al menos ese iba a ser el plan original, pero en realidad la gran mayoría estaban ocupadas de último momento, así que Alfa terminó por acompañar a Dicro mientras terminaba sus últimas tareas del día dentro del campamento de las Amazonas, y luego ambas salieron a caminar por el Santuario. No eran rondas oficiales, pero sí estaban relativamente alerta. Al menos hasta que ambas se encontraron en un rinconcillo agradable y se sentaron a platicar.

Alfa le contó cómo iban las cosas con los gemelos y su relación con Saga. Si bien la chica y el Santo todavía no se animaban ni a agarrarse de la mano, para todo el mundo era bastante notorio que la atracción entre ambos seguía igual de viva, y eso mismo se lo confirmó Dicro. Quién mejor que ella para saberlo, la chica no era un Santo, pero sí tenía su propia armadura, una Agape, que en buen cristiano, era una de las armaduras de alto rango de Eros. Sí, la chica estaba al servicio de Eros, ni más ni menos. De pronto como que la aparición de parejitas en el Santuario de la Diosa tenía cierta explicación a los ojos de Alfa. Dicro le dijo que su misión no era hacerla de cupido, nada más mantener vivo el amor, en especial durante el lío que había creado la revuelta de Saga en el Santuario. Alfa entonces se animó a preguntarle sobre Chris.

—Si no quieres contestarme estás en tu derecho, obviamente, pero... digamos que Chris tiene cierto parecido con un Santo Dorado con el cual estás muy relacionada.

Dicro como que bajó la mirada un momento.

—¿Me estás preguntando si Chris es hija de Deathmask?

—Esa es justo mi pregunta.

—Lo es, pero él no lo sabe. Nadie lo sabe. Bueno, probablemente Shion y Saori sí lo sepan, pero no me han preguntado directamente, de hecho nada más tú me has preguntado directamente.

—¿Chris lo sabe?

—No. No todavía. Eventualmente se lo diré. También a él. Pero no ha llegado ese momento todavía. Las cosas fueron muy complicadas, toda mi relación con él ha sido complicada desde el inicio. Por cierto, yo también soy del club de esas que bien sabían que no debían relacionarse de esa manera con un Santo Dorado, pero lo hicieron de todos modos. Te comprendo. A ti y a Antheia,

—No te culpo. Digamos que son difíciles de resistir.

—Ya que me preguntaste por Chris, hay algo más. Tuve mellizos. Mi niño, se llama Damon, está también entrenando, pero con el séquito de Dionisio.

—¿Lo ves seguido?

—Procuro ir a visitarlo de vez en cuando, pero no puedo ir tan seguido como me gustaría. Aunque claro, por mi estaría aquí conmigo, pero su destino es estar al servicio de él. Está en Creta, así que no es tan lejos. Pronto toca ir a verlo de nuevo y eso me pone contenta. Probablemente me lleve a Chris conmigo, no tienes idea de lo difícil que es para ella estar separada de su mellizo.

—Pronto se solucionarán todas estas cosas, amiga.

—¿Te ha sido muy difícil mantener a raya los pensamientos de Antheia?

—Más o menos. A decir verdad pensé que iba a ser más difícil, pero la realidad es que no fue muy complicado regresar a la rutina con los gemelos. Ambos se están esforzando. Solo espero que Saga deje de mirarme con esa cara de cachorro regañado. Como que sigue esperando que un buen día de estos le dé de calabazas por todo lo que hizo en su momento, a pesar de que ya le he dicho muchas veces que está perdonado.

—Quizá necesite que se lo demuestres de una manera más... explícita —contestó Dicro con una sonrisita bastante traviesa.

Alfa rodó los ojos.

—¿Tu también eres de las que piensa que puedo convencer a Saga de cualquier cosa con sexo? Claro, tenías que ser servidora de Eros —ambas rieron.

De lo que ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta fue de que un pequeño aprendiz de ojos vivaces las estaba observando. Terje escuchó toda la conversación que tuvieron las amigas. Las vio alejarse poco tiempo después y sonrió. En apenas un par de días más tenía otra cita con Alessandro y estaba muy contento de que al fin le tenía noticias que le podrían servir. Se fue corriendo en dirección contraria a la de las chicas.

Cuando Alfa regresó con Dicro a las Doce Casas ya era de noche. Su amiga se despidió de ella y siguió su camino al siguiente Templo. Alfa subió a los privados. Las luces estaban apagadas, Kanon había tenido ronda durante la tarde, pero probablemente aún no regresaba, así que el único que debería estar ahí sería Saga, aunque seguro que, a esas horas, el gemelo se habría retirado a su habitación. Se equivocaba.

Cuando entró a la sala notó que Saga estaba dormido en uno de los sillones. No se lo veía tranquilo, se revolvía en sueños. Alfa se acercó a él y lo observó un momento, le pareció que estaba teniendo una pesadilla, gotas de sudor corrían por su frente. Se acercó más y se arrodilló a su lado, luego le puso una mano sobre el pecho y lo llamó por su nombre. El Santo no reaccionó de inmediato, así que la joven lo movió un poco mientras volvía a llamarlo. Esta vez pareció que su voz sí había llegado al subconsciente de Saga, el Gemelo frunció el ceño y pocos segundos después abrió los ojos, con la respiración un tanto agitada y el corazón latiéndole con fuerza. Sus ojos tardaron un poco en enfocar, en la penumbra, a la figura de la chica junto a él.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Alfa con una expresión un tanto preocupada, sentía el corazón del joven latiendo desbocado contra su mano, que no había retirado del pecho del hombre.

—¿Alfa?

Ella asintió.

—Estoy bien. Nada más fue un sueño.

—Uno no muy agradable, al parecer —contestó.

Saga se incorporó en el sillón y ella se levantó del suelo.

—No, no fue agradable.

—¿Puedo preguntar qué soñaste?

—Aspros. Su vida. Me ha pasado de vez en cuando desde que nos devolvieron los recuerdos.

Alfa asintió. Saga se quitó el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano.

—Las cosas van a mejorar... eventualmente. Tenemos que superar esto. Todos —Alfa se sentó junto a él. —Y no vale la pena que sigas pensando en eso, en lo que hizo Aspros.

—¿Sabes en qué terminó su historia?

—Sí. Siempre lo supe. Dohko me la contó hace 200 años —lo miró a los ojos.

Luego, en un impulso que no pudo contener, le puso una mano sobre la mejilla, que Saga inmediatamente tomó y cerró los ojos ante el contacto.

—Al final él también hizo lo correcto, aunque le tomó la vida de su hermano y la suya propia el hacerlo —le chica le acarició los labios con el pulgar mientras no dejaba de observarlo.

Saga abrió los ojos y le sostuvo la mirada.

—Deja de concentrarte en sus errores y mejor concéntrate en eso. En que al final hizo lo que debía y fue una parte importante para ganar esa guerra.

De pronto las luces de la sala se encendieron y ambos se separaron de un salto. La figura de Kanon entró y los miró con una ceja enarcada.

—¿Interrumpo algo? —preguntó al ver que la joven se alejaba del sillón y se dirigía a la cocina y luego vio la mirada medio hastiada y medio azorada de su gemelo.

—Los mismos problemas mentales de siempre, Kanon. ¿Cenamos? —y con eso Saga también se levantó del sillón para seguir a la chica.

Kanon se encogió de hombros y los siguió también.


	45. De la prueba final

Nunca había hecho sufrir a Afro... siempre hay una primera vez para todo jajaja.

Pobre Afro.

Alfa Lázcares

De la prueba final

Eran las 10 de la noche y Terje tenía una misión: era hora de volver a encontrarse con Alessandro. Repasó el plan en su mente muchas veces, básicamente haría lo mismo que la primera vez que fue a verlo, pero cambiaría ligeros detalles, por ejemplo, ahora tenía un reloj y no iba a estar contando mentalmente los minutos que pasaban. También, de esa manera, esperaba evitar que lo atraparan de nuevo en su camino de regreso. Tenía sus notas listas y las llevaba bien seguras en un bolsillo. Una vez más, esperó, con un nudo en el estómago, la hora de salir, tenía que aprender a dominar mejor sus nervios. Cuando fue el momento se levantó de su cama y se escurrió por el Santuario. Había trazado sus pasos una y otra vez con tal de memorizar cada punto en el cuál ocultarse y reconocer de inmediato qué lugares eran los más peligrosos porque podría ser visto. Y esta vez lo logró sin mayores complicaciones y con relativa facilidad. De nuevo se movió por las calles vacías de Rodorio hasta llegar a la casa abandonada. Lo que Terje no sabía es que un par de ojos lo habían seguido.

Roberto seguía "castigado", y era su labor cuidar de los aprendices de la edad de Terje. Lo vio salir del recinto de los aprendices por casualidad y nada más porque estaba tremendamente aburrido, y planeaba dar una vuelta por el Santuario dado que los niños ya deberían estar dormidos, y no tenía ganas de estar de niñera. Lo siguió de lejos, completamente intrigado de que el mocoso saliera con pasos tan decididos a quién sabe dónde, además de que sabía que si al escuincle le pasaba algo, la culpa caería sobre él. Así que, por las sombras, siguió sus pasos hasta el bosque a las afueras de Rodorio y desde atrás de un árbol lo observó entrar a una casa abandonada. No pasaron ni cinco minutos antes de que viera a un hombre caminando casualmente por ahí, y lo escuchó emitir un corto silbido que fue respondido por el niño oculto. El hombre miró discretamente los alrededores y poco después entró también a la casa. Roberto esperó algunos segundos más antes de salir de su escondite y acercarse. Se quedó pegado a la pared, en cuclillas, escuchando la interesante conversación que provenía de adentro.

—Una vez más has hecho un gran trabajo, Terje. Tu informe pasado fue muy detallado y te lo agradezco. Dime ahora, qué noticias me traes.

—La aprendiz de Géminis se fue del Santuario y regresó apenas hace un par de semanas. Nadie lo habla directamente, pero se rumora que ella es la reencarnación de alguna chica que, hace mucho tiempo, se fugó del Santuario con uno de los gemelos y luego se suicidó por él. También se dice que estos gemelos son reencarnaciones de los pasados.

—Algo así me estaba imaginando. ¿Qué más?

—La chica ya está de regreso y al parecer todavía mantiene su relación con uno de los Gemelos. El que se llama Saga. Están a punto de darle su armadura. Por eso regresó, para terminar su entrenamiento. Luego está una de sus amigas, la que sale con Deathmask. Me enteré de que ella posee una armadura de Eros y que su hija es también hija de Deathmask, aunque él no lo sabe, y lo que es más, también tiene un hijo que está fuera del Santuario y entrena para Dionisio en Creta.

—Interesante, Terje, ¿Algo más?

—La maestra de Jivika, Helena, está buscándolos. Se dice que está dando rondas por el norte de Europa. Casi no ha regresado al Santuario desde que se llevaron a Jivika. A mí no me han preguntado nada.

—Así es justo como debería de ser. No puedo contarte mucho, pero Jivika ya está de nuestro lado, Terje. Pronto será momento de hacer nuestra nueva jugada.

—Traicionando al Santuario de Atenea, por lo visto —dijo Roberto, quien había salido de su escondite y se fue a plantar frente a ellos.

Terje dio un respingo y fue a ocultarse tras Alessandro. Alessandro levantó la mirada al recién llegado, con calma.

—¿Y tú eres...?

—Yo debería ser quien haga las preguntas dado que los encontré tramando quién sabe qué cosas. Y bien escuché que fuiste tú quien secuestró a la aprendiz.

—Mi nombre es Alessandro y mi misión es darle una lección a la actual reencarnación de Atenea porque lo está haciendo todo mal últimamente.

—¿Qué es eso que está haciendo mal?

—Su Santuario es un desastre, sus guerreros son una vergüenza para todos aquellos Santos que alguna vez dieron la vida por ella. El Patriarca y ella misma son incapaces de mantenerlos a raya, ya sabemos todo lo que sucedió durante la revuelta de Saga. ¿Desde cuando los súbditos se revelan a sus Dioses? Desde el momento en que la deidad en cuestión es incapaz de mantener la paz en la Tierra. ¿Te parecen esas pocas razones?

—¿Y tú y qué ejército planean mejorar las cosas? Porque al parecer tienes a un niño y a una adolescente secuestrada.

—Nuestras filas crecen día con día. ¿Quieres unirte a nosotros? Siempre hay lugar para uno más.

—¿Qué ganó yo con eso? Los Santos siguen capturando renegados.

—A los más débiles, claro. Pero en el Santuario nada saben sobre mi ni sobre mis mejores aliados. Además, no parece que tus intereses estén con la Diosa, si no, ya habrías dado la alerta, y aquí sigues, negociando conmigo. Aún no tienes armadura, ¿cierto? Yo conozco el paradero de algunas armaduras que no están en el Santuario y, justo en este momento, mis aliados se están encargando de recuperarlas. Alguna de ellas puede ser la tuya.

—Además no te cae bien el Santo de Géminis, ni su novia —interrumpió Terje, aún oculto tras Alessandro.

Alessandro volteó a verlo un segundo, y luego, con una sonrisa, a Roberto.

—¿Redencillas con el de Géminis? Eso ya no es nuevo, no eres el primero ni serás el último. Dime, ¿qué te ha hecho su novia?

—Hizo trampa en nuestro combate, nada más eso, ¿te parece poco?

—¿Trampa? Pensé que se tipo de cosas estaban prohibidas en el Santuario de Atenea. ¿Qué tipo de trampa?

—Entró en mi mente, leyó mis pensamientos, se burló de mí técnica y la devolvió contra mi. Todo en mi mente, como una ilusión —mientras hablaba, Roberto apretaba cada vez más los puños. —Y la declararon ganadora. Su novio, por supuesto, la defiende, dice que ese es el propósito de su técnica. Burlarse de las personas, al parecer, ahora es algo justo en el Santuario.

—Ah, ya veo. Gracias por la información, nos cuidaremos de ella. En el pasado, esa joven también tenía poderes inusuales, por eso fue llamada a servir a Atenea desde que era una niña. Luego lo mandó todo al traste por un hombre. Al parecer lo mismo hizo hace poco.

—Está de regreso. Y no dudo que ella y el de Géminis hagan las paces pronto y vuelvan a exhibir sus amoríos dentro del Santuario de la Diosa Virgen.

—Sí, yo tampoco puedo creer que la Diosa siga permitiendo ese tipo de cosas luego de lo que ocurrió en el pasado, pero Atenea es terca y no puede ver lo que está justo frente a ella. Te lo repito, si buscas a alguien con quién unirte, nuestras filas están abiertas. Podrías fungir de informante, como Terje, o regresar conmigo a mi guarida. Si decides venir conmigo no te encontrarán, eso te lo puedo prometer.

—Terje es apenas un niño, no puede informar todo lo que yo podría.

—Terje ha sido un buen aliado, así, joven como lo ves. La decisión es tuya. Voy a pasar algunos días más aquí en Atenas, si decides unirte, sabes dónde encontrarme. Si no, no te daremos tregua cuando nuestro plan comience. Terje, has estado fuera mucho tiempo, es hora de que regreses.

—¿Cuándo volveremos a vernos?

—La primera parte del plan está a punto de dar comienzo. Una vez que lo hagamos, iré por ti, porque ya no será necesario que continúes dentro. Podrás regresar con nosotros. Y aprendiz —dijo viendo a Roberto. —La oferta seguirá en pie.

—Lo pensaré algunos días. No voy a delatar al niño, pero tampoco estoy del todo convencido de unirme a sus filas. Por el momento permaneceré neutral, y me gustaría saber, desde el Santuario, cuál es el inicio de su plan maestro.

—Me parece prudente, espero que disfrutes el espectáculo. Nos veremos entonces —dicho eso Alessandro le revolvió los cabellos a Terje y salió de la casa.

Terje se quedó mirando a Roberto, luego, al lugar por el que se había ido Alessandro. Comenzó a salir de la casa.

—Al parecer te han dado un papel importante en todo esto, niño. Regresa al Santuario sin que nadie te vea. Yo te seguiré desde lejos.

Terje asintió y salió. Momentos después Roberto salió tras él. Y cumplió su palabra. No delató al niño ni dijo nada, pretendió que nada de lo que había visto sucedió.

Durante los siguientes días Alessandro se la pasó dando vueltas por Atenas y Rodorio, escuchando chismes que eran la norma dentro de los habitantes del Santuario. También para asegurarse de cuáles Santos estaban dentro y quiénes estaban de misión.

El de Acuario y Capricornio se encontraban de misión en Francia, probablemente siguiendo alguna de las pistas falsas que dejaron por ahí algunos de sus ayudantes. El de Aries había ido a Tailandia a terminar de recopilar información sobre los renegados que capturaran allá. Apenas ese día había regresado Argol el chico que últimamente estaba haciendo sombra a Helena y, con él, también habría regresado el de Tauro, aunque él nada más pasó un par de días con su novia. Eso le daba la oportunidad perfecta a Jivika, ahora Alexiel, y a Otis de comenzar con el plan. Les comunicaría esa tarde que tenían luz verde para empezar.

El resto de los habitantes estaban en sus casas, la alerta estaba en naranja, dada la falta de noticias sobre él, la vida dentro del Santuario continuaba en relativa calma. Decidió pues, que se quedaría turisteando por Atenas algunos días a esperar resultados y a ver si Roberto se decidía a unirse a sus filas. Una gran oportunidad, que él no conocía, estaba a punto de presentarse.

Alfa se presentó ante Shion y Saori una tarde. Les dijo que, en cuanto lo desearan, estaba dispuesta a darles una demostración de su técnica, y también que había sentido, durante los pasados días, el llamado de su anterior armadura y estaba preparada para ir por ella en cuanto quisieran. Shion miró a Saori y ella asintió. Si la armadura la estaba llamando, entonces poco podrían hacer ellos para calmar sus deseos. Quedaron, pues, en que los Dorados que estaban en el Santuario se reunirían a la mañana siguiente a juzgar la técnica, y que, alguno de ellos, tendría que prestarse como conejillo de indias.

Para sorpresa de no pocos, fue Afro el que decidió ofrecerse. Sus razones eran simples, él era quien más alejado había estado de los entrenamientos y prácticas de la chica, así que no estaría preparado y podría improvisar maneras de defenderse de la técnica. Le parecía que era un buen entrenamiento para él y que la joven tendría también que improvisar la manera de colarse en una mente que no conocía.

Saga estaba enterado de los planes de Alfa de hablar con el Patriarca y la Diosa, le dijo que él podría ir a hablarles también si lo consideraba necesario. Pero ella le dijo que no, que era una de esas cosas que debía hacer ella sola, presentar su caso y comenzar a comportarse como la servidora de Atenea que debía ser en esta vida y que debió ser en la anterior.

Así que, la mañana siguiente, aquellos de la Élite Dorada que se encontraban dentro del Santuario, fueron a reunirse a la explanada del Templo Principal. Los faltantes eran nada más Shura, Camus y Mu, pero, gracias a la tecnología, podrían ver lo que estaba ocurriendo a través de sus teléfonos. Vale que no era lo mismo que estar ahí presentes y sentir lo que sentirían los demás, pero de algo a nada, preferían estar enterados.

Los Santos Dorados hicieron una fila a un lado de la explanada mientras Saori y Shion se situaban frente la estatua de Atenea. Alfa nunca en la vida había entrenado con Afro, así que estaba bastante nerviosa. Afro y la chica se colocaron al centro, se saludaron y Afro le sonrió. La idea era comenzar una pelea normal y Alfa tendría que emplear toda su gama de conocimientos para defenderse del Santo y encontrar el momento adecuado para lanzar su técnica. El uso de cosmo estaba permitido, además de cualquier técnica que cualquiera de los dos pudiera usar. Era un combate desigual, claro, ella no tenía el nivel para enfrentarse en serio a un Santo Dorado, y Afro no planeaba ponérsela fácil, pero tenía experiencia lidiando con aprendices y era bueno midiendo el poder de su cosmo y de su fuerza física, tampoco era plan de noquear a la chica sin dejarle ninguna oportunidad de ganar, tendría que regular su propia fuerza. Y estaba intrigado con lo que ella le podría mostrar.

La pelea comenzó. Saga se cruzó de brazos y se llevó el índice a los labios, no quería perderse detalle y esperaba que la mujer hiciera un buen trabajo, tanto por ella como por él. Porque lo que hiciera su alumna sería un reflejo de sí mismo y de sus cualidades como maestro y como Santo Dorado. Kanon estaba igual de nervioso, pero lo disimulaba un tanto peor que su gemelo. No dejaba de tamborilear los dedos contra su pierna y de quitarse el sudor de las manos contra el pantalón. Milo estaba contento, ya quería ver la cara de Afro cuando ella empleara su ilusión, porque no había sido divertido cuando la usó en contra de él, en especial esa sensación de tener a alguien hurgando en su mente, pero se le hacía la mar de interesante verlo en alguien más. Aldebarán estaba entre nervioso y contento. Se había perdido mucho de los entrenamientos de la joven en esas últimas semanas, luego del secuestro de Jivika, pero él también había sido su maestro, y las bases de todo se las había enseñado él, sin esas bases Saga no hubiera podido hacer mucho con la chica, así que, por el bien de todos, esperaba que las cosas salieran como debían.

Los golpes, patadas y rayos de cosmo comenzaron a volar en todas direcciones, al fin Alfa se encontraba peleando contra alguien más ágil que fuerte, y no porque Saga o Kanon no fueran ágiles, pero pelear contra Afro era diferente, era casi como verlo danzar, sus movimientos eran gráciles y calculados, mientras que los de sus maestros eran más... duros, más al punto, no tan elegantes. El de piscis no tardó en empezar a usar sus rosas y Alfa empezó a defenderse de ellas con una mezcla de técnicas que le había aprendido a los gemelos y a Aldebarán. Era extraño para todos verla, porque era bien sabido que las habilidades de Tauro y Géminis eran bastante diferentes, pero los movimientos de la chica los combinaban de una manera que a pocos se les hubiera ocurrido posible. Ella no podía depender de su fuerza como lo hacía Aldebarán, no podía convertirse en una infranqueable pared, pero sí podía mantener su lugar. Por otro lado no podía valerse de la velocidad que tenían los gemelos, pero tampoco era lenta.

Afro sonrió de nuevo, se estaba divirtiendo, le gustaba entrenar con las chicas y, los movimientos de esta joven le recordaban un tanto a la manera en la que su propia aprendiz peleaba. De pronto sintió el primer intento de la mujer de colarse en su mente, esa sensación tan rara logró descolocarlo por apenas algunas milésimas de segundo, pero no tardó en reponerse y bloquearla. Y volver a bloquearla y una vez más. La chica era testaruda, como típica Tauro. Y entonces, casi sin que se diera cuenta, ella logró encontrar lo que buscaba. Adoptó una actitud que recordaba un tanto a la de Shaka cuando se disponía a quitarle los sentidos a algún incauto. Terrible y tranquila. Y todo cambió en su mente y a los ojos de los demás, porque Alfa los estaba haciendo partícipes de lo que le mostraba a Afro.

Eran esos días en los que apenas comenzaba la revuelta de Saga. La alerta se había dado, el Patriarca les informaba que Aioros era un traidor y que se había llevado a Atenea. Afro estaba en su Templo, esperando al traidor y cuando lo vio, no escuchó razones ni súplicas, no se tentó el corazón al ver a su compañero de armas en tan mal estado. No llegó a preguntarse sus razones, sencillamente lo atacó una y otra vez sin piedad alguna, mientras Aioros intentaba defenderse y mantener a salvo a la bebé que tenía en sus brazos. Pero no fue suficiente. El Santo Dorado cayó intente a sus pies, aún sosteniendo a la niña. Se acercó lentamente y justo cuando iba a arrebatarla de sus brazos, la imagen cambió, ahora estaba ahí, frente a la Explanada del Templo Principal, portando una armadura de Hades, con golpes en todo el cuerpo, charcos de sangre en todas direcciones, la Diosa estaba arrodillada frente a su estatua, con la Daga Dorada en las manos, a punto de enterrarla en su pecho, pero no sucedió. La espada de Hades de pronto atravesó a la joven deidad, mientras el Dios del Inframundo daba un grito triunfal. De nuevo había fallado en su misión de proteger a la Diosa.

Afro cayó de rodillas frente a Alfa, y ella, aprovechó ese momento, ese corto instante de duda, que le tomó al Santo hacerse a la idea de que lo que estaba viendo no era real, para darle un golpe que lo dejó finalmente tirado en el piso. Todo se volvió negro para Afro, mientras el resto salían de la ilusión para encontrarse de nuevo en la Explanada.

Alfa levantó la mirada hacia Shion y luego a Saori, quien tenía lágrimas bañando sus mejillas. La joven Diosa asintió y le sonrió entre lágrimas. Se imaginaba, pero no había estado segura, que el mayor miedo de Afro era fallarle de nuevo. Aioria salió pronto de su impresión y fue a prestarle ayuda a Afro. El último golpe de Alfa no había sido muy fuerte, porque no planeaba lastimarlo en serio, nada más era para demostrar que en ese momento, hubiera podido derrotar al enemigo si era necesario. Afro se incorporó a medias con ayuda del de Leo, aún con la vista un tanto nublada. La cabeza le daba vueltas y tenía nauseas.

—Afro, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Shion un tanto preocupado.

—Sí, estoy bien —contestó el de Piscis mientras se sostenía la cabeza con una mano y se apoyaba en Aioria para levantarse. —No me quedan dudas de que ella es capaz de hacer lo que dice. Ha ganado este combate.

Shion asintió ante las palabras mientras Kanon y Saga exhalaban un suspiro de alivio. Aldebarán sonrió y miró a Alfa. La chica se acercó a Afro y le tomó la mano.

—Discúlpame, Afro, por haberte mostrado todo esto.

—Sabemos lo que se siente, amigo, y no es agradable —dijo Milo con una sonrisa torcida. Aquellos que habían ya experimentado la técnica de Alfa asintieron en acuerdo.

—Supongo que te lo han dicho antes, pero no es necesario que te disculpes. Hiciste lo que te pedimos que hicieras —contestó Afro viéndola al fin a los ojos.

—Me lo han dicho. Un par de ellos han necesitado el tratamiento del whiskey luego de esto, así que estás invitado, si se te ofrece. Prometo comprar uno de buena calidad.

—Quizás un día de estos te acepte la oferta.

—Si estás bien, Afro, entonces declararemos a Alfa la ganadora de este combate y, si todo sale como esperamos, será de nuevo la portadora de su armadura. Daremos el anuncio cuando regrese con ella. ¿Hay alguna objeción?

Todos los Santos y Saori negaron con la cabeza.

—Que así sea entonces. Mis felicitaciones, Alfa, has hecho un gran trabajo, y también felicito a tus maestros, te han enseñado bien. Esta reunión queda oficialmente disuelta.

Dicho esto los Santos rompieron sus filas y fueron a reunirse con la chica para darle abrazos de felicitación a Alfa y palmadas de empatía a los hombros de Afro, quien decidió que sería un buen momento para ir a tomarse un par de aspirinas y regresar a su Templo a hibernar un rato.

En la vida se ofrecería de nuevo como conejillo de indias para técnicas desconocidas.


	46. De cuando fui por mi armadura

Pues ha llegado la hora de que Alfa se convierta en un Santo, luego de tanto tiempo entrenando, ya era hora.

Y espero que Afro ya me haya perdonado.

Por cierto, lo logré. Lo único que queda por escribir de esta historia es el epílogo...

Alfa Lázcares

De cuando fui por mi armadura

Shion mandó llamar a Alfa un par de días después para informarle que tenía permiso para ir a buscar su armadura. Sería algo así como la prueba final, regresar con ella y, si la armadura se lo permitía, entonces podría comenzar a usarla y darían el anuncio cuando regresara. Alfa estuvo de acuerdo, aunque sí le preguntó si debía ir sola o si alguno de sus maestros iba a acompañarla. Shion le dijo que, de hecho, esperaba que fuera sin sus maestros, porque ellos tendrían la tentación de ayudarla si algo ocurría, pero como tampoco quería mandarla sola, se le había ocurrido un plan. Le contó entonces que Dicro había pedido permiso para salir del Santuario para ir a visitar uno de los campos de entrenamiento de Dionisio en Creta. La chica quería ir a visitar a su hijo y dado que la isla Kanon no estaba muy lejos, bien podrían hacerse compañía. La joven Dicro podría ayudar o comunicarse con el Santuario en caso de cualquier cosa y así ninguna de las dos estaría sola. Alfa omitió el detalle de que ella ya sabía la historia de Dicro, pero eso Shion ya se lo imaginaba dado la falta de preguntas. Ella aceptó y Shion le pidió que se pusiera de acuerdo con Dicro para salir al siguiente día. Alfa regresó a Géminis preguntándose cómo tomarían la noticia los gemelos. Para su suerte o desgracia ambos estaban en el Templo cuando ella regresó y no dudaron en preguntarle para qué la quería Shion, aunque ambos se hacían una idea.

—Voy a ir por mi armadura mañana. Dicro va a ir conmigo.

—¿Dicro? —preguntaron ambos gemelos, extrañados.

—Va a salir un par de días del Santuario y le pareció buena idea que ella me acompañara dado que ustedes podrían tener la tentación de intervenir en caso de cualquier cosa.

Ambos gemelos se miraron ante esa respuesta, no podían negar que eso era cierto, pero de todos modos les había encendido el modo aprensivo el saber que la chica iría de misión "sola".

—¿Estás segura de que estás lista para eso? —preguntó Saga.

—¿Alguna vez se está en realidad listo para eso? —refutó Alfa.

—Me refiero también a... ya sabes, volver a poner un pie en esa isla —contestó Saga.

—Creo que para eso uno está aún menos listo, pero no queda de otra. Estaré bien, chicos. Además es algo que ya sabía que iba a tener que hacer sola. Y mi armadura me está llamando, llevo días soñando con ella. Es hora de contestar su llamado. Ya hablé con Dicro, salimos mañana temprano. ¿Me desean suerte?

Ante esas palabras ambos gemelos se acercaron a la chica y le dieron un abrazo. Les iba a costar trabajo mantener sus nervios a raya, pero era una prueba que la chica iba a tener que pasar.

Temprano a la mañana del día siguiente los tres desayunaron juntos. Alfa recogió una pequeña mochila que había preparado la noche anterior con unas pocas pertenencias y se despidió de los gemelos en la sala de batallas del Templo, en donde Dicro ya la esperaba con Deathmask y Chris. Saga por fin se animó a darle un abrazo y un beso en la frente antes de sonreírle.

—Hasta que mis ojos vuelvan a verte, Alfa, y que Niké te corone —le dijo repitiendo las palabras que ella había pronunciado cuando él se fue.

La chica le tomó la mano un segundo y le sonrió.

—Volveré antes de lo que te imaginas —le contestó.

Luego le dio un corto abrazo a Kanon y tanto Dicro como Chris y ella terminaron de salir del templo, dejando a los Santos Dorados viéndolas alejarse.

Las instrucciones eran claras, debían mantener un perfil bajo y sus cosmos al mínimo para no llamar la atención de los renegados. El problema es que alguien se dio cuenta de que salían. Roberto había estado al pendiente de los movimientos de las chicas, en especial desde que se hizo del conocimiento de todos que la joven de Géminis había tenido una prueba privada en presencia del Patriarca. Roberto quería saber a dónde se dirigirían las jóvenes, así que, sin preguntar ni pedir permiso, salió del Santuario para seguirlas.

Las chicas iban enfrascadas en su plática. Chris le estaba contando a Alfa lo emocionada que estaba de poder ver a su hermano y esperaba que pudieran entrenar juntos al menos por unas horas. Las mayores le sonreían con indulgencia y le dejaban expresar su infantil entusiasmo. Se encaminaron en metro a los ferrys, la idea era primero ir por la armadura de Alfa y de ahí a Creta. Los medios mortales les tomarían varias horas, pero no importaba. Mientras, Alfa podría concentrarse en dominar sus nervios y ansiedad y Dicro también, dado que se moría de ganas por ver a su retoño. Roberto no se esperaba que se fueran a subir a un ferry, así que se limitó a fijarse bien a dónde se dirigían para luego regresar al Santuario. Ya se encontraba en las cercanías cuando vio la figura de Alessandro y se acercó. Cuando estuvo junto al otro hombre comenzó a caminar casualmente a su lado.

—Por si te interesa, la aprendiz de Géminis y la novia de Cáncer junto a su hija acaban de irse de Atenas. Supongo que irán de misión a algún lado. El ferry decía que a la isla Kanon —dicho eso se alejó a paso rápido, sin darle oportunidad a Alessandro de contestar nada.

Alessandro sonrió, miró casualmente su reloj y se dio la media vuelta. Era hora de dar una pequeña excursión también.

El viaje a la Isla Kanon les tomó varias horas que las chicas aprovecharon para hablar de cualquier cosa que no fuera las razones por las cuales se encontraban fuera del Santuario. Al final Chris se había dormido y ellas estaban tomando una cerveza. Luego de un rato de silencio Alfa comenzó a contarle a Dicro de ese par de sueños que había tenido sobre la vida de Antheia en aquél lugar. Estaba curiosa por saber qué tanto había cambiado la isla en 200 años y en si reconocería algo. Dicro la escuchaba, ella nunca había estado en esa isla, pero confiaba en que su amiga sabría a dónde ir una vez que llegaran. Era de noche cuando por fin desembarcaron. No pensaban ir a buscar la armadura en cuanto llegaran, así que, en su lugar, fueron a instalarse en un hotel y luego salieron a buscar un lugar dónde comer.

Alfa estaba fascinada, la villa ya no era una villa, era un pueblo costero de proporciones considerables. Todo Grecia era un enorme atractivo turístico, y el hecho de que esa isla en particular tuviera un volcán durmiente, pero vivo, le daba más atractivos. Se fueron a sentar en un restaurante a cenar. Alfa le dijo que para nada se parecía al lugar de sus sueños, pero las calles parecían ser en base las mismas. No pensaba que tendría problemas para llegar a la cueva y al lugar en el que habían ocultado la armadura. No se quedaron mucho tiempo fuera, estaban cansadas por el viaje y Alfa necesitaba reponer energías.

Despertaron temprano por la mañana, salieron a tomar un breve desayuno y luego se pusieron en marcha, como un trío de turistas más entre los que pululaban la isla. No tardaron mucho en salir del pueblo y en adentrarse en los terrenos salvajes, lejos de las carreteras. La caminata era ardua y más aún bajo el inclemente rayo del sol, porque, además, ese día no se veía ni una nube en el cielo. Ambas mujeres estaban un poco preocupadas por Chris, pero la niña iba bastante contenta y no tenía pinta de que fuera a cansarse pronto. El volcán estaba cada vez más cerca y podían sentir su energía. Y además... otra cosa. Como una canción que intentaba resonar con sus cosmos, que, a pesar de estar al mínimo, no estaban del todo apagados y lo sentían como un leve cosquilleo muy dentro de ellas.

Alfa apuró el paso una vez cerca de la base de la enorme montaña. Entonces les tocó medio caminar medio trepar por los terrenos áridos de esa sección. No mucho después llegaron a un lugar que a Alfa se le hizo familiar. Estaba ya muy cerca, casi se puso a correr pero se contuvo. Dieron vuelta entre las rocas volcánicas caídas y vieron, por fin, una cueva. Alfa sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho, y casi como en trance se adentró en la cueva sin ningún reparo. Habían pasado 200 años y nada quedaba de las pocas cosas que alguna vez decoraron lo que en su momento llamó hogar. A lo mucho vieron los restos de unas pocas piedras dispuestas en círculo, lo que había sido el fuego principal. Los recuerdos vinieron de golpe a su mente y se dejó caer de rodillas mientras miraba en todas direcciones e imágenes se presentaron ante ella. No se dio cuenta del momento en que comenzó a llorar. Dicro y Chris se mantenían a prudente distancia, dándole su espacio.

—Aquí vivimos —pronunció de pronto. —Y aquí esperé las noticias de Dohko. Sola. No esperaba que la cueva aún existiera luego de este tiempo, pero aquí está, y si te fijas bien, puedes notar los rastros de que fue habitada. Déuteros siempre me dijo que no era propio de mi estar en una sucia cueva, pero yo no quería vivir en la Villa —se levantó del suelo. —Pero no estamos aquí para jugar a la casita, venimos por la armadura y puedo sentirla cada vez más cerca. Quizá sea prudente que se queden aquí mientras yo voy a buscarla.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí. Desde aquí pueden verme de todos modos, y sería más seguro para Chris. Este volcán es impredecible, aunque las personas del pueblo ya lo hayan olvidado. No tardaré —con eso les sonrió a ambas y salió de la cueva.

Chris abrazó a su madre y Dicro le rodeó los hombros en un gesto protector mientras se mordía el labio y miraba a su amiga alejarse en dirección a la cima del volcán. Un ligero temblor se sintió a sus pies. El volcán estaba técnicamente dormido, pero no por completo inactivo, las fumarolas eran cosa común.

Alfa comenzó a trepar con relativa facilidad mientras sentía el volcán respirando a sus pies y el canto de la armadura cada vez más fuerte. Le tomó un poco de esfuerzo llegar a la cima, y de ahí, al cráter principal. Se detuvo y miró hacia abajo. Eso sí estaba justo como lo recordaba. Del cráter salía humo de tanto en tanto, la lava estaba presente, pero no representaba un peligro inminente. Respiró profundamente y comenzó la bajada. Se resbaló algunas veces y otras tantas se deslizó hacia abajo en lugar de caminar, pero finalmente llegó. Otro ligero temblor se sintió a sus pies, pero no iba a detenerse ahora. Caminó a paso rápido al centro, intentando ubicarse. Por suerte no había nadie más que ella ahí. No se permitía a los turistas pasearse tan cerca del cráter.

Cuando al fin recordó el escondite, se dirigió hacia ahí. Era una colección de rocas caídas la que había estado buscando y que usaron para marcar el lugar. Para sacar la armadura no le iba a quedar más remedio que usar cosmo por algunos segundos. Retiró algunas de las rocas, por supuesto el agujero en el que habían enterrado la armadura ahora estaba cubierto por una costra de lava petrificada. Ahora o nunca. La armadura cantaba con más fuerza, estaba contenta porque la sacarían por fin de su prisión. La joven concentró su cosmo en sus manos, y dio un certero golpe que rompió la costra de lava y que provocó un temblor en la montaña. Tierra, humo y polvo salieron volando en todas direcciones y ella sintió que la tierra a sus pies se volvía inestable. Miró el agujero que había creado y sin pensarlo, se introdujo en él. Cayó sobre la caja de Pandora. Estaba a punto de bajarse cuando un temblor más fuerte sacudió la montaña. Era de esperarse, al volcán no le había hecho nada de gracia que lo despertaran de esa manera, y el agujero creado logró hacer que el equilibrio del volcán se desestabilizara.

Alfa miró hacia arriba, las rocas comenzaban a caer sobre ella, así que se apresuró a tomar la caja y ponerla a su espalda, luego dio un brinco para salir, pero un nuevo temblor la mandó al piso, se levantó de nuevo. Podía escuchar el rugir de la lava a sus pies. Saltó de nuevo, y esta vez logró sujetarse de borde para salir del agujero. Cuando lo logró un temblor más fuerte sacudió la tierra, la presión iba en aumento. Comenzó a correr a la cima del cráter y casi llegaba cuando una explosión a sus espaldas la hizo detenerse en seco. Miró hacia atrás, una densa nube salía del cráter y mandaba a volar rocas y escombro. Masculló algunos improperios mientras reanudaba su carrera a la cima, luego, cuando llegó al borde, se dejó caer hacia abajo, esperando poder llegar a la cueva antes de que todos los escombros terminaran de caer.

Dicro empujó a su hija al interior de la cueva al ver la columna de humo, estaba en serio preocupada por su amiga, pero suponía que esa fumarola había sido un daño colateral. Las rocas comenzaron a caer, como lluvia, fuera de la cueva.

Alessandro miró al volcán junto con todos los habitantes del pueblo. La alarma se dio para que salieran de las calles, pero él se quedó ahí. La chica obtuvo la armadura o murió en el intento, fue lo que pensó. Esperaba que lo segundo, porque siempre era más útil tener a alguien con armadura que sin ella. La Saintia regresaba a su servicio a Atenea.

Alfa corrió sin parar hasta encontrar la cueva, a la que entró cubierta de polvo y ceniza. Dicro la miró un momento, luego a la caja de Pandora a su espalda, pero Chris fue la que lanzó el grito:

—¡Lo lograste!

—Lo logré —le contestó Alfa con una sonrisa. —Ahora toca detener el enojo del volcán.

Dicro asintió mientras veía a Alfa reunir su cosmo y concentrarlo hacia la montaña. Lo mantuvo así, encendido, durante algunos minutos y todas pudieron sentir como el volcán comenzaba a calmarse hasta que la fumarola se detuvo y todo regresó a la calma. Alfa miró a sus acompañantes

—Ya podemos irnos.

Entonces las tres comenzaron el descenso.

En el Santuario Shion se encontraba en Géminis, junto a Saga, Kanon, Saori, Aldebarán y Deathmask, reunidos en la sala, frente al televisor encendido en donde se mostraban, en las noticias, imágenes en vivo de lo que sucedía en la isla. Todos sabían que esto era obra de la chica y ya se lo estaban esperando, por eso se habían reunido, era obvio que las noticias no tardarían en cubrir el evento. Todos exhalaron un colectivo suspiro de alivio cuando vieron que el volcán se tranquilizaba y dejaba de exhalar. Lo único que quedaba era que la fumarola se dispersara, pero fuera de algunas cuantas rocas de tamaño relativamente pequeño, no había pasado a mayores y la isla podría regresar a su normal calma en unas cuantas horas. Se miraron entre ellos y sonrieron. La chica lo había logrado.


	47. Del comienzo del plan

¡Por fiiiiin!

Por fin escribí la palabra "fin" en esta historia. La terminé oficialmente, así que, oficialmente, ustedes ya no se van a quedar con una historia a medias jajaja. Así que a partir de este momento me voy a permitir actualizar un poquito más seguido. Pero ni se preocupen. Aún les faltan, mínimo, 100 páginas más qué leer de esta historia, y que conste que son a renglón seguido, tamaño carta jajaja.

Como ven, estoy muy contenta porque la terminé de escribir. Y estoy además contenta porque, a pesar de que no tengo una "segunda parte" planeada, sí quiero postearles una serie de one shots que van después del final de esta historia, así que, aunque la narración principal termine, todavía tengo cosas qué contar sobre nuestros protagonistas. Pueden esperar a verlo publicado cuando está termine, obvio, porque si no les haría spoilers. Y no cierro la posibilidad de que un día de estos escriba una segunda parte, pero por el momento me voy a dar un descanso de historias largas.

Ahora, otra cosa, estoy publicando también en AO3, por si alguien anda allá también, bajo el user darkdirtyalfa y esto viene a cuento porque planeo dejar por allá un par de lemons o smut, como prefieran llamarlo, que son pertenecientes a esta historia pero que no puedo poner aquí porque FF se me puso muy mmmm... puritano, digamos, jaja. Así que si les interesan ese tipo de fics, pues los podrán encontrar por allá próximamente.

En fin, creo que esas son todas las noticas que les tengo, espero que les guste el siguiente capítulo porque ahora sí, arranca el meollo del asunto...

Alfa Lázcares

Del comienzo del plan

Como era evidente la isla estaba en alerta, así que los ferrys no dejaban de salir uno tras otro, completamente llenos. Los geólogos, vulcanólogos y demás científicos del caso estaban investigando la actividad del volcán y, a pesar de que no tardaron en bajar el estado de la alerta, de todas maneras muchas personas estaban nerviosas y querían salir de ahí. Las chicas ya se esperaban eso, así que decidieron regresar a su hotel y quedarse ahí hasta la mañana del día siguiente para poder tomar un ferry que las llevara a Creta. Alfa lo sentía por el susto que le dio a los habitantes, pero la verdad es que no había otra manera de lograr su objetivo, y se había asegurado de que regresara a la calma, así que más que eso no podía hacer.

Por otro lado, en los parajes helados de las montañas de Svalbard, Otis había recibido las instrucciones de Alessandro de dar inicio al plan. El hombre fue a buscar a Jivika, quien se encontraba en su celda, pero por gusto propio. Ahora la chica estaba convencida de que su nombre era Alexiel y que debía estar del lado de Otis y Alessandro porque ellos la habían salvado, le habían devuelto sus recuerdos y solo querían lo mejor para los Santos que servían a Atenea. Y para eso debían de darle una lección a la joven deidad, porque no querían más muertes innecesarias ni que el Santuario se transformara en el circo que iba derecho a convertirse. Otis entró en la celda, Jivika se encontraba sentada en su cama, viendo a la pared que tenía frente a ella.

—Alexiel, querida, es hora —le dijo en un murmullo. La chica volteó a verlo con ojos vacíos de cualquier expresión y procedió a levantarse y seguirlo.

Otis le explicó que su cosmo regresaría a ella cuando salieran de las cuevas y que era imperativo que ella retomara el control del mismo en segundos y luego lo mantuviera al mínimo posible. Jivika asintió ante las palabras y lo siguió a la entrada, una vez ahí Otis se le adelantó algunos pasos, luego volteó a verla y le sonrió. Jivika tomó aire un par de veces antes de asentir y dar algunos pasos. El regreso de su cosmo no sería inmediato, el sello llegaba algunos metros más allá, así que la chica dio un par de titubeantes pasos, esperando sentir su cosmo, pero como no sucedió de inmediato, se confió un poco y avanzó más. Algunos metros más tarde lo sintió, comenzó a sentirse mareada y con algo de náuseas pero no se detuvo. De pronto, todo el peso de su cosmo recuperado cayó sobre ella. La chica titubeó y Otis fue a sostenerla. Siguieron avanzando mientras ella luchaba contra las náuseas y el mareo y por recuperar el control, le tomó apenas algunos segundos más recobrarse lo suficiente para acallar su cosmo. Otis lo sintió, entonces la aferró y salió corriendo en dirección al puerto en donde ya tenía un barco a la espera. Subieron al mismo y comenzaron el viaje a tierra firme.

Les tomó varias horas llegar a Noruega continental, y de ahí al pueblo de Rypefjord. En cuanto desembarcaron Otis la llevó a una casa abandonada a las afueras. Le dijo que encendiera su cosmo, que se sintiera confundida, que no intentara contactar al Santuario, nada más a su maestra. Todo esto Jivika ya lo sabía, lo habían repasado muchas veces, pero Otis quería asegurarse de que la chica comprendía y no cometería errores. La adolescente asintió, concentró su cosmo y se esforzó en hacerlo sentir titubeante y confundido, lo cual no fue muy difícil de lograr, porque, ella se sentía así. Luego intentó conectarse por ese medio con su maestra. Helena, aunque ellos no lo sabían, no se encontraba tan lejos, estaba en Suecia, buscando pistas. La mujer se encontraba en una habitación de hotel que había rentado cuando sintió el explosivo cosmo de Jivika dar señales de vida. Se puso alerta de inmediato, pero no le dio tiempo de mucho más cuando la titubeante voz de su alumna retumbó en su cerebro.

—¿Helena?

—¡Jivika! ¿En donde estás? ¿Te encuentras bien?

—No sé dónde estoy, es una casa abandonada, no sé cómo me siento... ayúdame, por favor.

—Jivika, necesito que mantengas la calma y me digas si hay alguien más contigo. ¿Estás sola?

—No. Hay alguien afuera, creo. No sé quién es ni sé cuánto tiempo llevo aquí. ¡Ayúdame, por favor! —la urgencia en su voz era genuina.

—¿Puedes salir de ahí?

—No lo sé. No me siento bien.

—Jivika, necesito que mantengas encendido tu cosmo para poder rastrearte, ¿puedes hacerlo?

—Creo...

—No cortes la comunicación por ningún motivo, Jivika, voy saliendo hacia allá, me parece que estás en Noruega, pero no en donde te atraparon. Sigue hablando conmigo —y mientras intentaba seguir la comunicación con Jivika se contactó por tan solo un segundo con Aldebarán para decirle "creo que la encontré", pero no le dijo nada más, pese a las preguntas.

No tenía tiempo para eso, temía que quienes la capturaran se dieran cuenta de que se estaba comunicando con ella y por eso debía moverse lo más rápido posible, pasando por pueblos y montañas a la velocidad máxima que su cosmo le permitía. No tardó en aparecer en aquél pequeño pueblo mientras seguía hablando con Jivika. Rastreó la casa en segundos y, efectivamente, vio que un hombre solitario estaba apostado a la entrada. En cuanto la vio, el hombre levantó las manos y se tiró al suelo. No era esa su batalla, su única misión era mantenerse en la entrada hasta que la mujer se presentara. Helena tuvo un mal presentimiento, pero debía ver a Jivika, quien ahora sentía muy cerca. Tiró la puerta que la separaba de su alumna y se encontró con la chica sentada en un rincón. La adolescente levantó la mirada al verla y Helena le sonrió.

—Ya estoy aquí, Jivika —le dijo mientras se acercaba.

Helena entró a la habitación y se arrodilló frente a la menor. Jivika no tardó en echarle los brazos al cuello y Helena no pudo más que regresarle el abrazo.

Entonces Jivika sacó una jeringa que había mantenido en su manos, la destapó y sin más miramientos la clavó en el hombro de su maestra y le inyectó el líquido. Helena dio un salto cuando lo sintió, se levantó y se quitó la jeringa que aún tenía clavada. Miró a su alumna sin entender lo que estaba sucediendo, pero la mirada de Jivika estaba vacía. Encendió su cosmo durante un segundo, el suficiente para llegar a Aldebarán, pero no pudo contestarle porque sus párpados se sentían pesados, tambaleó un tanto, intentando mantener la calma y el control. Se llevó una mano a los ojos, todo comenzaba a volverse negro. Intentó encender su cosmo, pero le era difícil, se sentía débil y su cosmo no le respondía. En unos cuantos segundos más la mujer se desplomó en el suelo. Jivika se levantó y se aseguró de que su maestra siguiera respirando. Pocos segundos después Otis entró en la habitación seguido de un par de hombres. Les hizo una seña y entre ambos levantaron a Helena del suelo y todos salieron del lugar, de regreso al muelle y de ahí a su pequeña isla. Otis se comunicó con Alessandro: el plan había resultado.

Aldebarán estaba tan preocupado después de la primera "llamada" de Helena que dejó el entrenamiento de lado y se fue a dar vueltas en círculos por el Coliseo. El resto lo notó, pero como Aldebarán no parecía tener ganas de compartirles en seguida lo que estaba pensando, decidieron dejarlo en paz, aunque manteniendo un ojo sobre su compañero. De pronto Aldebarán se detuvo y todos pudieron sentir cómo inflamaba su cosmo. Saga y Kanon fueron los primeros en acercarse a su amigo, quien se veía ahora más preocupado.

—Es Helena —les dijo. —Acaba de pedirme ayuda, me dijo que encontró a Jivika, pero ahora el cosmo de las dos desapareció de nuevo.

—¿En dónde estaba? —preguntó Saga.

—No lo sé exactamente, en algún lugar de Noruega. Tengo que ir inmediatamente.

—Llévalo, Kanon, voy a informar a los demás —dijo Saga.

Inmediatamente Kanon le pidió detalles a Aldebarán y ambos desaparecieron dentro del portal que abrió. Saga reunió a todos los Dorados presentes y se comunicó vía cosmo con Shion, quien no tardó en aparecer en el medio del Coliseo con todos los demás. Shaka adoptó su posición de Flor de Loto y comenzó a rastrear, pero lo único que podía sentir era el cosmo de Kanon y Aldebarán moviéndose por Noruega. No sentía rastro de Helena ni de Jivika.

Una vez más la alerta del Santuario se dio. Todos debían estar en sus puestos sin demora. Pero fuera de eso, no había mucho más que pudieran hacer. Saga, Shaka y Mu se unieron a la búsqueda por Noruega junto a Kanon y Aldebarán. Deathmask intentó comunicarse vía cosmo con Dicro o Alfa, pero las dos habían regresado a "apagar" su cosmo mientras estuvieran en la isla y las líneas de comunicación de los mortales comunes estaban todavía saturadas dada la emergencia del volcán. Shion no podía creer que esto estuviera sucediendo de nuevo. Ahora tenían a dos chicas secuestradas y dos que no podían encontrar por el momento. Para cuando los Santos Dorados que estaban en Noruega se acercaron a la costa, los renegados junto con Helena iban ya en la mitad del mar y no podían sentirlos. En algunas horas más ya estaban de regreso en su cueva y el cosmo de todos desapareció de nuevo.

Durante las horas que siguieron al secuestro de Helena, los Dorados no dejaron de buscarlas. Luego de varias horas dieron por fin con la casa en la que habían estado, pero lo único que quedaba ahí era la jeringa que habían usado contra Helena. Aldebarán no cabía en sí de la preocupación y el resto no estaban mucho mejor que él. Helena era una buena guerrera, pero actuó por impulso y por el miedo de perder el rastro de su aprendiz de nuevo. El de Tauro se sentía culpable. No debió dejar que Helena cortara la comunicación entre ellos ni debió quedarse de brazos cruzados a esperar más noticias. Debió salir en ese preciso momento a Noruega a ayudar a su chica, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Para sorpresa de ambas jóvenes, lograron conseguir un boleto de salida hacia Creta durante la madrugada, a las 5 am, para ser exactos. Ninguna de las dos tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando en Atenas, no esperaban que nada fuera de lo común sucediera y, entre que querían mantener su cosmo al mínimo por los renegados y, porque no querían dar a conocer la ubicación del lugar donde entrenaban los servidores de Dionisio, no se les ocurrió comunicarse con el Santuario. Alessandro no tardó en dar con ellas y en montarse al mismo ferry que ellas tomaron esa madrugada. El camino duraría varias horas, lo que significaba que no tendrían tampoco manera de comunicarse con el mundo en el medio del mar. Eso lo ponía contento. Él sabía que los demás seguro estarían buscando a la Santo de Plata, pero las chicas no parecían enteradas.

En cuanto llegaron a Creta les tocó tomar un autobús que las dejó cerca del lugar al que iban. Por ahí había un parque nacional que era bastante atractivo para los turistas, así que los viajes hacia allá eran comunes. Alessandro no dejó de seguirlas, pretendiendo que era un turista más. Las chicas bajaron del camión y comenzaron a adentrarse en el parque por los caminos recorridos por los visitantes, pero no tardaron en dejar esos senderos para adentrarse en el bosque. Treparon por algunas montañas, caminaron por los senderos que algunos ríos secos dejaron en el terreno. La emoción tanto de Dicro como de Chris era notoria y ninguna de las dos parecía que fueran a cansarse pronto de caminar por aquellos parajes. A Alfa se le estaba dificultando un tanto más la caminata dado que ahora llevaba la caja de Pandora de su armadura a cuestas.

Luego de varias horas de caminar por el interminable bosque, Alfa notó que Dicro apuraba el paso y se ponía más nerviosa. Entonces llegaron a un claro en donde pudieron observar algunas antiguas edificaciones y un montón de niños y adultos concentrados en sus actividades. La pequeña Chris era un manojo de nervios mientras buscaba con la mirada. De pronto lanzó un grito y salió corriendo, llamando la atención de niños y adultos. Un pequeño en particular levantó la mirada al escuchar el grito y sonrió antes de salir corriendo al encuentro de la pequeña. Los niños se abrazaron como si no hubiera mañana. Dicro sonreía ampliamente, y apuró el paso para llegar junto a los niños. Alfa se quedó algunos pasos atrás mientras sonreía ante la reunión familiar que estaba presenciando. Alessandro se había quedado lo suficientemente atrás como para que nadie lo notara, ya había visto lo que quería, así que se dio la media vuelta y se alejó del lugar. Dicro estaba arrodillada abrazando a sus niños y un hombre más o menos de su edad se acercó a la familia. En cuanto Dicro se dio cuenta de que estaba ahí se levantó con una sonrisa y lo saludó profusamente. Luego lo llevó hacia Alfa y los presentó. El hombre se llamaba Theo y era quién estaba a cargo de los entrenamientos de Damon. No tardó en darles la bienvenida e invitarlas a pasar a uno de los Templos para que pudieran descansar. Antes de eso, Dicro llamó a su hijo y se lo presentó también a Alfa. La joven pensó que el pequeño se parecía bastante a su madre. Su cabello era largo y arremolinado, color rojizo y sus grandes ojos uva no dejaban de demostrar lo contento que le ponía tener a su familia consigo.

La visita de las chicas no podría durar mucho tiempo, porque, bueno, ese era un Santuario como el de Atenea, no un lugar para visitantes, pero se hacían excepciones cuando los visitantes eran guerreros de otros Santuarios y más cuando una era la madre de uno de ellos. Les ofrecieron algo de comer mientras Theo le contaba animadamente a Dicro los progresos que había estado viendo en su hijo. Luego de la comida el pequeño insistió en hacerle una demostración a su madre de todo lo que había aprendido, tanto física como mentalmente. El pequeño de Dicro era un niño bastante listo y se le notaba. Chris, luego de ver la exhibición de su hermano, le pidió que practicara con ella, y ambos entonces comenzaron una amistosa pelea. La regla era que no se hicieran daño en serio y eso fue justo lo que hicieron, nada más demostraron sus habilidades al otro, en una sana competencia entre hermanos. Cuando los niños terminaron su demostración salieron a jugar con otros de los pequeños que ahí vivían y los adultos se quedaron a seguir conversando. De pronto una persona los interrumpió y le dijo algo a Theo quien se quedó serio.

—El Patriarca del Santuario de Atenea se ha comunicado con nosotros —les dijo. —Quiere presentarse en este momento aquí. ¿Alguna de ustedes dos está en problemas? Dice que es urgente.

Ambas chicas se miraron y luego de regreso a Theo.

—No, no estamos en problemas. Si el Patriarca quiere venir es porque algo ha sucedido —contestó Dicro.

Theo asintió y se levantó de su lugar.

—Acompáñenme —les dijo.

Las chicas también se levantaron y siguieron al hombre a un Templo más grande y que Alfa asumía era el principal. Sintieron el cosmo de Theo comunicarse con el Patriarca y segundos después Shion apareció ante ellos. Los tres se arrodillaron un momento.

—¿Qué está sucediendo, Patriarca? —preguntó Theo.

—El Santuario de Atenea está en alerta, Theo. Hace algunas horas una de nuestros Santos de Plata fue secuestrada en algún lugar de Noruega. Es la segunda persona de nuestro Santuario que nos es arrebatada y, por lo tanto, queremos que todos aquellos que tengan rango menor al de Oro estén de regreso en el Santuario. No habíamos podido comunicarnos con estas jóvenes porque esas fueron sus instrucciones y porque no querían poner en peligro la ubicación de este lugar de entrenamiento. No creemos que ustedes aquí corran peligro alguno, aunque es mi obligación aconsejarles que estén atentos. Necesito llevarme a Alfa de regreso y a Chris, porque pertenecen al Santuario. Dicro es libre de quedarse aquí con su hijo o regresar con nosotros, como lo considere apropiado. Pero la prioridad es tener a todos los miembros de nuestro Santuario unidos.

—¿Secuestraron a Helena? —preguntó Alfa y Shion asintió, luego miró a Dicro.

—Me gustaría regresar al Santuario y ayudar en lo posible —contestó ella a la mirada inquisidora del Patriarca.

—De ser así es necesario que nos marchemos en seguida.

Ante esas palabras Dicro asintió y salió del Templo en busca de su hija. Alfa se quedó en su lugar, no se había desprendido de sus cosas ni de su armadura.

—Felicidades, Alfa, por recuperar tu armadura.

—Muchas gracias, Patriarca. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué vino usted en persona por nosotras?

—Todos aquellos con habilidades de transportación están buscando a Helena, menos Kiki y yo, pero no quiero que Kiki salga tampoco del Santuario y esto nada más iba a tomar algunos minutos. Me parece que quienes más peligro corren en este momento son ustedes, las chicas. Y no por ser mujeres, si no porque...

—Porque somos las novias. Jivika fue un señuelo, como lo esperábamos, ¿no es así?

—Me temo que es así.

—Pretenden desmoralizar al Santuario.

—Me parece que es la base de su plan en este momento. Y aquí se encuentran no nada más un par de novias —no lo dijo, pero era evidente que se refería a Chris y Damon.

Alfa asintió y se quedaron en silencio algunos segundos más antes de que Dicro entrara a toda prisa con su pequeña.

—Cuida mucho de mi Damon, Theo —le dijo Dicro.

—Ten por seguro que lo haré, Dicro. Patriarca, le deseo suerte y que todo se arregle lo antes posible. Cuenta con nuestro apoyo en caso de ser necesario.

—Muchas gracias, Theo. Y por favor, ten en cuenta mis palabras y cuida de todos aquí.

—Así se hará.

Nadie dijo más, tan solo intercambiaron miradas y el Patriarca desapareció junto con las chicas. Una vez de regreso al Santuario ambas se fueron a ayudar en lo posible, que era mantener a todos los aprendices seguros y reunidos en un solo punto. Los Dorados aún no regresaban aunque nadie esperaba que lo hicieran en al menos un par de días. Shion también mandó a Mu a que ayudara a buscar en Noruega y mandó a que tanto Camus como Shura regresaran de su misión antes de tiempo. Tenían demasiados Santos Dorados fuera y eso no era un lujo que podrían darse de momento. Se dio el aviso a los campos de entrenamiento alejados y se mandó a los Santos que se encontraban en ellos a que estuvieran en alerta máxima y que no dejaran por ningún motivo sus puestos, si tenían niños pequeños o adolescentes con ellos debían mantenerlos siempre a la vista hasta que alguien pudiera ir por ellos


	48. Del caos en el Santuario

Como les dije, voy a actualizar un poco más rápido o nos va a tomar una eternidad terminar esta historia jajaja. De nuevo, si les interesa leer smut, ya está publicado en AO3 bajo el nickname "darkdirtyalfa" y se llama "Breakout - lemon" y ya en eso, también está en Wattpad, por si andan por allá también.

¡Un saludo!

Del caos en el Santuario

Para cualquier persona del exterior, el Santuario de Atenea operaba como de costumbre, pero en el interior las cosas se estaban poniendo un tanto caóticas. La alerta estaba de nuevo en naranja, no querían ponerla todavía en roja porque no parecía que hubiera un peligro inminente hacia Atenea, si no que el peligro era para sus filas. Tampoco querían subirla porque eso implicaba que todos y cada uno de los Santos Dorados debían permanecer el 100% del tiempo apostados en sus respectivos Templos y eso no era posible, porque los mejores rastreadores del Santuario eran Santos Dorados y ellos estaban saliendo constantemente siguiendo pistas. Durante los pasados días, además, los Santos que tenían habilidades para desplazarse, habían estado recorriendo campos de entrenamiento fuera del Santuario para traer de regreso a aquellos jóvenes aprendices que querían dentro. Los Santos Plateados eran los únicos que podían permanecer en esos campos y solamente si estaban en grupos de al menos dos. Aldebarán estaba completamente negado a dejar Noruega y algún otro de los Dorados estaba siempre con él.

Roberto prestaba especial atención a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Le parecía una buena idea el haberse llevado a Helena, y si él podía ayudar a que se llevaran a las demás chicas del Santuario, entonces eso es justo lo que haría. No estaba del todo seguro de que Alessandro siguiera en Atenas, como le había dicho, pero no perdía nada en intentarlo. Se preguntó si debía llevarse a Terje con él, a fin de cuentas el que se quedara podría seguir siendo de utilidad, pero, como Alessandro dijo, quizá ya no lo necesitarían ahí. Se la pasó rumiando todo eso durante el día mientras pretendía ayudar a mantener a los críos a raya y a hacer las rondas que le correspondían como aprendiz.

Alessandro efectivamente seguía en Atenas, sí quería recuperar a Terje, porque podía usarlo también como señuelo, además estaba bastante seguro de que el otro aprendiz, de quién todavía no conocía su nombre, se le uniría luego de ver el caos en el que se encontraban dentro del Santuario después del segundo secuestro. Decidió, pues, quedarse un día más ahí a ver si el hombre por fin se decidía, y si no, pues ni modo.

Alfa debería para ese momento ya tener asignado un lugar en el Recinto de las Amazonas, si bien su armadura era generalmente reservada para las Saintias, ella no había estudiado para convertirse en una, y tampoco había problema en que se considerara dentro de las filas de los Santos Plateados, su armadura, por cierto, era la de Retículo, que además, ni siquiera había utilizado todavía. El caso es que con todo el caos, pues ella seguía viviendo en Géminis, aunque los gemelos apenas regresarían esa tarde. Se había pasado los días anteriores ayudando con la lista de las personas del Santuario, para asegurarse de quién estaba ahí, quién faltaba y qué más podría encontrar de los renegados.

De hecho, justo estaba sentada en el medio de la sala de Géminis revisando papeles cuando sintió el cosmo de los gemelos regresando al Santuario. Supuso que primero irían a hablar con el Patriarca, así que siguió con lo que estaba haciendo. Más o menos media hora después los sintió entrando a Géminis. Se levantó del suelo a esperarlos. La puerta no tardó en abrirse y Saga fue el primero en entrar. En cuanto la vio, le lanzó una sonrisa aliviada y, sin detenerse siquiera a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, fue hacia ella, la abrazó y luego la besó. El gesto la había tomado por sorpresa, pero tampoco dudó en regresarle el abrazo y el beso. Kanon sonrió mientras los observaba.

—Sabemos que lo lograste, felicidades por la obtención de tu armadura —le dijo al fin.

—Gracias —y se separaron.

Entonces Kanon se adelantó algunos pasos.

—Felicidades, Al, y me da gusto que estés sana y salva de regreso —y también la abrazó.

—Digo lo mismo. ¿Cómo está Aldebarán?

—Mucho más tranquilo de lo que cualquiera de nosotros estaría en su situación. No entendemos cómo es que hacen para desaparecer por completo sus cosmos. Te manda sus felicitaciones también y espera poder verte pronto —contestó Kanon. —¿Ya te asignaron un lugar en el recinto de las amazonas?

—Nope. Creo que nadie se ha acordado de eso, así que todavía me van a tener de residente en Géminis, al menos por el momento.

—No tengo problemas con eso. ¿Tú? —preguntó Saga a su gemelo y Kanon negó.

—Vayan a darse un baño mientras preparo algo para cenar —les dijo la chica y ambos gemelos asintieron y se retiraron a sus habitaciones.

Durante las noches las rondas se habían duplicado. Todos los aprendices, niños y niñas, se mantenían juntos en el Recinto de las Amazonas. Los aprendices mayores, los adolescentes, se encontraban también todos juntos, pero en los campamentos de los Santos de Plata y Bronce. Ese fue uno de los principales motivos por los cuales Roberto decidió irse él solo en busca de Alessandro. No iba a haber manera en que pudiera sacar a Terje del recinto de las amazonas. A su favor tenía que no le tocaba ronda nocturna, porque debía cumplirla con un grupo de otros dos, y no le iba a hacer fácil deshacerse de sus compañeros, pero dado que nada más debía permanecer en el campamento, entonces le sería fácil salir. Básicamente siguió el plan de Terje de contar los minutos entre los que pasaban dando rondas y aprovechar los espacios en medio para escabullirse. También usó el mismo camino que el niño porque le pareció bueno. Así que, poco después de la media noche salió y en tan solo unos cuantos minutos llegó a las afueras de Rodorio y a la casa abandonada. Pero no esperó el silbido de Alessandro, si no que él dio uno propio. Y fue respondido en segundos. La figura de Alessandro apareció de entre las calles y se le acercó, le hizo una seña y ambos entraron a la casa.

—¿Has disfrutado ese espectáculo?

—El Santuario no tiene mucha idea de cómo enfrentarse a una situación como esta. Así que sí, ha sido interesante.

—¿Te preguntas cuál será nuestro próximo movimiento?

—Quieren llevarse a las chicas, eso no es secreto para nadie. Si te interesa, están especialmente protegidas desde lo de Helena.

—Tienes razón y al mismo tiempo, no. Me interesan aquellas chicas que tienen recuerdos de sus encarnaciones pasadas. No tanto el resto.

—¿Encarnaciones pasadas? De eso hablaste con Terje. ¿Helena lo es?, ¿Jivika?, ¿tú también?

A cada pregunta Alessandro contestaba asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Todos nosotros lo somos. No me parece que tú lo seas, pero no importa si te quieres unir. ¿Estás dispuesto a marcharte?

—Lo estoy.

—Muy bien entonces. Nuestra guarida está en Svalbard, cerca de Longyearbyen. Puedes llegar ahí en cuanto quieras. De preferencia trae a Terje contigo. El mocoso puede sernos de utilidad.

—No quieres que me marche contigo en este momento.

—Puedes hacerlo si lo deseas, pero también podrías quedarte un par de días más, conseguir información y hacer un plan para traer a Terje contigo. Como quieras.

—Bien, regresaré al Santuario un par de días más. ¿Tú te irás para allá?

—No. Tengo un par de asuntos en Suiza. No sé cuánto tiempo voy a estar allá. Un par de semanas, al menos, y si te lo preguntas, seguramente estaré entre Berne, Zurich y Lucerne. Probablemente logre atraer a alguien para allá para continuar con el plan. Luego iré a la guarida en Longyearbyen. No es un camino fácil, por cierto, y te recomiendo llevar ropa de abrigo. Bienvenido a nuestras filas. ¿Cuál es tú nombre?

—Roberto.

—Bienvenido, Roberto —y sin más qué decir, Alessandro le dedicó una última mirada y luego se fue.

Roberto no tardó mucho más ahí, se fue de regreso al Santuario antes de que alguien notara que se había ido, aunque eso era improbable.

Al día siguiente Saga y Kanon fueron a reunirse con Camus y Shura para hablar acerca de los rastros que habían encontrado. Camus estaba bastante seguro de que los siguientes los llevarían a Suiza, pero habían tenido que regresar al Santuario antes de que pudieran ir a investigar. Saga le dijo que ya estaba bien de dar rodeos y que él mismo iba a ir a Francia a seguir la pista. Todos se miraron unos a otros.

—¿Tú solo? —preguntó Kanon.

—¿Quieres acompañarme?

—No particularmente, pero lo haré si es necesario.

—Creo que esta vez, Saga, sería mejor si el que fuera lo hiciera escondiendo su cosmo. Cuando Shura y yo fuimos la verdad es que no nos molestamos en ocultar nuestra presencia, no teníamos por qué, no esperábamos capturar a nadie. Pero esta vez creo que sería más prudente que quien vaya, lo haga por métodos normales y no por medio de portales o cosmo. Va a tomar más tiempo quizá, pero creo que es la mejor manera que tenemos de emboscarlos. Por otro lado, Aldebarán sigue en Noruega también haciendo relativamente notoria su presencia allá. Puede ser de utilidad y que se enfoquen en Aldebarán en lugar de en ti.

—Me parece apropiado.

—Llévate a Alfa —dijo Shion quien hasta ese momento había permanecido callado.

—¿Por qué a Alfa?

—Porque ella te rastreó usando métodos "normales" y porque se sabe mover mejor que cualquiera de nosotros de esa manera en el mundo exterior —y porque les hace falta terminar de arreglar algunos asuntos, quiso agregar, pero se abstuvo. Además de que estaba bastante seguro de que él se concentraría mejor teniendo a la chica a su vista y no del otro lado del continente.

Saga terminó por asentir, de todas maneras la chica ya tenía su armadura y era hora de empezar a considerarla como el Santo de Plata que ahora era. Lo ponía un poco de nervios el llevarla, dado que no estaba seguro de que esos silencios que seguro se presentarían no serían incómodos, pero ni modo, le atraía la idea de pasar un tiempo a solas con ella fuera del Santuario, como al principio de su relación. Ahora nada más faltaba contarle los planes y a ver qué decía.

La reunión se prolongó un buen rato más mientras Camus y Shura le decían a Saga todo lo que habían encontrado, y Camus se ponía en contacto con su informante en Francia para decirle que en un par de días recibiría la visita de uno de sus compañeros.

Alfa tomó la noticia con entusiasmo y aprensión a partes iguales. Le gustaba la idea de que por fin la dejaran hacer algo más en el Santuario que cuidar aprendices, y le gustaba la idea de que estaría ayudando a Aldebarán a encontrar a Helena. Aunque la ponía algo de nervios salir en su primera misión ya como Santo y, además, con Saga. Su tarea fue, pues, encargarse de encontrar un par de boletos de avión hacia Lyon, en donde se reunirían con el contacto de Camus. Ya de ahí verían hacia dónde moverse. Encontró un vuelo para dentro de dos días, a las 6 de la mañana.

Por supuesto, Roberto, y medio Santuario, no tardaron en enterarse de que Saga se iba de misión con todo y novia. El aprendiz no podía rodar más los ojos hacia atrás porque se vería el cerebro. Esas eran noticias importantes, pero el problema estaba en que no tenía manera de contactarse con Alessandro y ellos iban a estar en algún lugar de Francia, o sea, peligrosamente cerca de Suiza, en donde le había dicho que iba a pasar los siguientes días. Quizá no se toparían, quizá el de Géminis ni siquiera terminaría en Suiza, pero igual sentía que tenía que informarle a Alessandro. Eso solo significaba que tenía que idearse un plan, y pronto, para salir del Santuario con todo y Terje.


	49. Del inicio de la misión

¿Alguien pensó que este par iba a dejar viajar? Pues no.

Alfa Lázcares

Del inicio de la misión

Una de las ventajas de ser Santos de la Orden de Atenea, es que no tenían que presentarse en el aeropuerto con mil horas de anticipación como los mortales comunes y tampoco tenían que hacer filas, documentar nada, no les hacían preguntas sobre las enormes cajas que llevaban con ellos (y que por cierto viajaban en la cabina), ni les cancelarían el vuelo o los mandarían a otro ni cualquier otro de esos contratiempos que todos los demás podrían pasar, a menos, claro, de que en serio el vuelo no pudiera despegar. Así que, a pesar de que su vuelo salía a las 6 de la mañana, Saga y Alfa se presentaron en el aeropuerto apenas 20 minutos antes del despegue y los dejaron abordar primero.

—¿Cuántas veces has volado en uno de estos? —le preguntó Alfa una vez que estuvieron sentados en sus lugares, en primera fila, en primera clase.

—¿Tres? Volar nunca ha sido lo mío, en especial cuando puedo abrir un portal y llegar instantáneamente a mi destino.

—Pues bienvenido al mundo de fuera, en donde llegar a Lyon nos va a tomar 6 horas aproximadamente.

Saga exhaló un suspiro un tanto exasperado, pero no le quedaba de otra.

Alfa sacó su teléfono y audífonos apenas despegaron y a Saga no le quedó de otra más que sacar el iPad y entretenerse ahí mientras la chica miraba por la ventana como si todo allá afuera fuera perfectamente fascinante. Con su temor a las alturas se le hacía curioso que la chica no tuviera reparos de asomarse, pero bien le dijo que no tenía problema con las alturas mientras tuviera una barrera frente a ella. Además no estaba seguro todavía de si el haber recuperado sus recuerdos por completo la habían ayudado a superar el miedo. No había tenido oportunidad de preguntarle.

Como la chica le dijo al inicio del viaje, el vuelo duró seis horas, al final de las cuales, los dejaron bajar primero del avión, les regresaron las cajas de Pandora de sus armaduras (que iban medio disimuladas dentro de unas cajas parecidas a las que los músicos usan para transportar sus cosas), y también les regresaron sus maletas. No tenían que pasar tampoco por ningún tipo de seguridad. Entonces ambos se fueron a rentar un auto. Saga sabía manejar, aunque no era de sus actividades favoritas. De todas maneras le tocó hacerlo mientras Alfa lo guiaba al hotel en el que se quedarían al menos esa noche. Una vez que llegaron, tampoco les pusieron muchas trabas a la hora de registrarse. Así, apenas había pasado una hora desde que llegaron a Lyon cuando ya estaban instalados en su habitación.

Alfa se comunicó con el Santuario para informarles que habían llegado en una pieza y el lugar en el que se encontraban, todo eso, claro, por medio de llamadas telefónicas y mensajes. Vaya, hasta habían creado un chat de Dorados para que todos se enteraran del chisme. Y sí, el Patriarca también estaba ahí, al igual que Saori. Aunque por separado los Dorados hicieron otro grupo, pero en el que también excluyeron a Dohko, porque querían pura juventud y agregaron también a Dicro y a Vivien, por ser novias. No metieron a las novias civiles precisamente por ser civiles, pero eventualmente seguro también lo harían. Qué bueno que esa clase de tecnología no estaba disponible cuando eran aprendices porque no se separarían de los aparatos ni por un momento. Saga en cambio se comunicó con el amigo de Camus, que se llamaba Noah, para confirmar su cita y el lugar en el que se verían.

Luego de todo eso les quedaba un rato libre, así que decidieron bajar a comer al restaurante del hotel para matar el tiempo. Y ahora que estaban frente a frente esperando su comida, como que esos silencios incómodos se hicieron presentes. Saga decidió, para romper el momento, preguntarle a la chica sobre su aventura para recobrar la armadura. Le funcionó, porque ella comenzó a contarle bastante animadamente sobre cómo lo hizo y sobre las diferencias que notó en el pueblo real al pueblo de sus recuerdos. Saga no pudo evitar sonreír al verla emocionada. Luego de ese beso que le había dado el día que él y Kanon regresaron, no habían tenido más contacto físico y como que lo extrañaba.

Al final de la comida regresaron un rato a su habitación a cambiarse para parecer turistas normales de paseo. Se iban a ver con Noah en un bar que estaba como a media hora de distancia, pero optaron por pedir un taxi que los llevara hasta allá. La cita era a las 8 de la noche y ellos llegaron unos cinco minutos antes, así que decidieron entrar, sentarse y pedir una cerveza mientras esperaban. Camus les había descrito al hombre, así que disimuladamente miraban a las personas que iban entrando para enterarse de cuando llegara. Efectivamente, Noah llegó a las 8 de la noche, entró al bar y los buscó con la mirada. Alfa fue la primera en verlo así que levantó una mano, saludó y le sonrió. El chico, que se veía más o menos de la edad de Camus, se acercó también sonriendo. Alfa y Saga se levantaron a saludarlo, y luego los tres se sentaron.

—¿Qué tal el vuelo? Me dijo Camus que les tocó viajar por aire.

—Yo estoy acostumbrada, él creo que hubiera preferido llegar por otros medios —contestó Alfa haciendo que Noah sonriera.

—Me imagino. Camus también hace drama cuando tiene que viajar en avión.

—¿Puedo preguntar hace cuánto que se conocen? —preguntó Alfa.

—Desde niños. Mi maestro y su maestro eran... conocidos. Yo también entrené, aunque nunca lo terminé, en algún punto me di cuenta de que eso no era lo mío.

—Por eso te me hacías familiar. Tus récords siguen en el Santuario —comentó Alfa.

—Sí. No me dejaron a la deriva, me dieron educación y me permitieron continuarla en donde quisiera. Eso fue antes de... todo el caos. Camus y yo volvimos a conectar años después, por mera coincidencia, aquí. En fin. No sé qué tanto les haya dicho Camus, supongo que todo, pero no hay mucho más qué decir. Hay unas cuántas células de renegados esparcidas por estas tierras, pero me parece que a últimas fechas se han estado moviendo hacia Suiza y quizá algunas a Noruega, o al menos es ahí en donde les perdí la pista. Si me preguntan, evitaría las ciudades más grandes, me parece que se concentran en quedarse en pueblos y villas pequeñas, y, a últimas fechas, en el medio de las montañas. Probablemente para esconderse y porque, qué mejor lugar para entrenar que los Alpes.

—¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué nos das esta información? —preguntó al fin Saga, quien se había mantenido callado hasta ese momento.

—No lo estaba buscando, eso tenlo por seguro, pero lo mío son los negocios internacionales, y en mis viajes... pues digamos que es bastante imposible no notarlos. Estoy bastante consciente de que ustedes dos están disimulando su cosmo, me es imposible percibirlos. Pero con los renegados no es lo mismo, muchos de ellos son tan malos disimulándolos que se me hizo imposible no notarlos. Ningún Santo o aprendiz que se precie de serlo va a tener un cosmo tan... mal entrenado. Se sienten a kilómetros. Cuando Shura y Camus vinieron, me pareció que un grupo pequeño iba de salida de Francia y hacia Suiza, como les dije. Pero luego ellos se fueron y yo no les seguí la pista. Por muy mal entrenados que estén, no me sentiría capaz de entrometerme. Y, a pesar de que ya no formo parte del Santuario, la Diosa tiene mis respetos y mi fidelidad. Desde siempre ha habido renegados y, si puedo ayudar, al menos un poco, eso haré. Y Camus me contó lo de la aprendiz.

—Ahora se llevaron también a la maestra —contestó Saga de nuevo.

Noah hizo una mueca.

—Lo siento mucho. Supongo que por eso se fueron tan de súbito.

—¿Tú has estado disimulando tu cosmo como ahora? —preguntó Alfa.

—Debo decir que al principio no lo hacía, en especial cuando apenas salí del Santuario, y tampoco cuando empecé a sentir a los renegados, pero luego me di cuenta de que quizá no era una buena idea estarme anunciando ante ellos, así que comencé a hacerlo. Ahora lo mantengo siempre a este nivel. Lo suficiente como para que los Santos puedan notarme, pero estoy bastante seguro de que esos renegados no, o al menos no por el momento.

—Te recomendaría bajarlo aún más todavía. Esos tipos no creo que se tienten el corazón ahora si te notan, y ni a Camus ni a ninguno de nosotros nos gustaría que te metieras en problemas. Hazlo al menos hasta que tengamos esta situación bajo control —le pidió Saga.

—Muy bien, eso haré —ambos asintieron.

Entonces Alfa sacó un iPad y le pidió a Noah que les diera más o menos una ruta a seguir. Noah hizo justo eso, les dio algunas indicaciones y la manera de llegar a esos pueblos para que estuvieran atentos. Después de eso se quedaron platicando casualmente algunos minutos más en lo que terminaban sus cervezas, y luego salieron del lugar. Noah esperó con ellos hasta que ambos se subieron al taxi que los llevaría de regreso al hotel. Cuando los perdió de vista, se fue al suyo. Esperaba sinceramente que pudieran arreglar el problema y que sus pistas les sirvieran de algo, porque no tenía ganas de enfrentarse a la ira del de Géminis si lo había hecho ir hasta allá para nada.

Alfa y Saga no dijeron mucho en el camino de regreso, por cierto, se habían comunicado con Noah en griego porque, en palabras de Alfa, ella hablaba inglés, mal inglés, español, mal español, y griego y mal griego. Saga sí hablaba francés, así que había sido su tarea comunicarse con el mundo una vez que llegaron a ese país, y le seguiría tocando ser el traductor en Suiza, porque también hablaba alemán.

Una vez que llegaron a su habitación, Saga se dedicó a mensajearse con el resto de sus compañeros para contarles lo que les había dicho Noah y más o menos cuales eran sus nuevos planes. Alfa, mientras tanto, se dedicó a revisar Google Maps y Google Earth para trazar un camino que podrían seguir basándose en lo que les recomendó Noah. Esperaban pasar por varios pueblos pequeños y "turistear" por ellos por un día o dos para ver si encontraban algo. Aldebarán les informó, cada vez más frustrado, que no había encontrado muchas noticias todavía en donde estaba, pero se aseguraba de mantener su cosmo bien encendido y bien agresivo, para que se dieran cuenta de que los tenía en la mira, a pesar de que no era del todo cierto.

Mientras tanto en Longyearbyen, Otis estaba bastante consciente de que al menos un Dorado estaba en ese país, aunque por lo visto no tenían idea de que ellos estaban bien seguros en la isla. Mejor así, esperaba que pronto tendría noticias de Alessandro y sus planes en Suiza. Por el momento Alessandro le informó que lo más probable es que un aprendiz fuera a instalarse en las cuevas y que le diera la bienvenida. A Helena la mantenían en una celda, completamente sola, así como habían hecho con Jivika. Y Jivika se mantenía alejada de su ex maestra por el momento. Querían que Helena empezara a quebrarse antes de que su aprendiz fuera a hablar con ella para convertirla en su aliada. Estaban bastante seguros de que Helena también era una reencarnación, pero por lo visto la chica no tenía ni idea. De todas maneras una Santo de Plata les podría ser útil, con recuerdos o sin ellos.

Y Helena tenía una idea bastante buena de que era justo eso lo que planeaban hacer con ella. Sospechaba que a Jivika la habían encerrado también y le habían lavado el cerebro. No se le ocurría alguna otra razón por la cual los ayudara a secuestrarla. Pasó las primeras horas luego de que despertó repasando lo que sucedió, una y otra vez. Se dio cuenta de sus errores, de lo impulsiva que fue, y de que el estar en su lío actual era su culpa. Esperaba que Aldebarán hubiera escuchado su grito de auxilio, pero no podía estar segura de qué tan lejos la había llegado a rastrear. También estaba bastante consciente de que no sentía su propio cosmo. Era como si se lo hubieran quitado. Sin mencionar esa cadena que la mantenía sujeta a una pared. Le parecía que le estaba robando fuerza. Luego de culparse a si misma por su situación intentó gritar, patalear, golpear, quitarse la cadena. Todo sin resultado alguno. No escuchaba ningún tipo de sonido del exterior. Lo único que escuchaba eran sus pensamientos y el latido de su corazón junto con el tintineo de la cadena con cada movimiento que realizaba. Esperaba mantenerse cuerda, así que comenzó a meditar durante largas horas, pero lo suyo nunca había sido la meditación, así que se le estaba poniendo difícil. Le pedía a Atenea que la ayuda llegara pronto.

De regreso a Lyon, Saga dejó los mensajes y Alfa entonces usó la oportunidad para enseñarle los mapas y las rutas. El plan era salir hasta dentro de un día más. Al día siguiente se pondrían a dar la vuelta por Lyon a ver si encontraban algo. Lo dudaban, porque Noah seguro se hubiera dado cuenta y se los habría dicho, pero no se podrían quedar tranquilos si no verificaban por ellos mismos. Así que, una vez que dejaron todo el plan sobre la mesa, fue momento de irse a dormir. ¿Mencioné que la habitación nada más tenía una cama? Pues así era. Sí, tamaño king, pero nada más una de todas formas. Saga le dijo que ella podía quedarse con la cama y él iría a dormir al sofá. Ella rodó los ojos y le dijo que no era la primera vez que compartían cama ni sería la última, así que tendría que volver a acostumbrarse a sus ocasionales patadas nocturnas. Saga asintió, la verdad no era ni un poco fan de irse a dormir al sofá. Y no, no fue plan con maña, Saga fue el que rentó la habitación y sencillamente pidió la que siempre pedía, fue hasta el momento de irse a dormir que se dio cuenta del "dilema". Ni modo. Ambos siguieron su rutina de antes de dormir y se acostaron en básicamente extremos opuestos. Por supuesto que durante la noche se fueron acercando sin darse cuenta y por la mañana ya estaban bien abrazados. Los viejos hábitos no se rompen fácil, en especial para el subconsciente.

Saga fue el primero en despertar, se quedó un rato viendo a la chica dormida a su lado y que estaba usando su brazo como almohada. No tenía muchas ganas de levantarse, pero, aunque Lyon no era una ciudad especialmente grande, tampoco era pequeña y les iba a tomar todo el día recorrerla. Sin muchas ganas quitó su brazo de debajo de la chica con cuidado para no despertarla y se levantó para meterse a bañar. Todavía no terminaba su baño cuando escuchó la televisión encenderse en las noticias locales y poco después le llegó el aroma del café recién preparado. Salió del baño con una toalla en la cintura. Alfa estaba sentada en la cama, cruzada de piernas y bebiendo su café. Le había dejado una taza lista a un lado de la cafetera.

—Es café de máquina, pero bueno, peor hubiera sido café soluble —le dijo con una sonrisa que no supo bien si fue por el café o por sus fachas.

Asintió y fue a tomar su taza. Alfa entonces se levantó de la cama, dejó su taza a un lado y, cuando tuvo las manos libres, le dio una sonora y juguetona nalgada. Saga pegó un salto porque no se lo había esperado y volteó a verla.

—¡Hey! —fue lo único que atinó a decir con una sonrisa.

—No pude resistirme, lo sabes —le contestó la chica luego de guiñarle un ojo y antes de dirigirse al baño.

Él aprovechó el rato para vestirse rápidamente y luego sentarse en la cama a esperar mientras bebía su café y revisaba en su iPad más noticias. La chica no tardó mucho en salir y empezar a pasearse por la habitación mientras se vestía y arreglaba, como siempre hacía. La concentración de Saga en las noticias se perdió aunque intentaba disimularlo. Finalmente ambos salieron de la habitación y recuperaron su auto rentado, que Saga manejaba, para ir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad y seleccionar algún lugar para desayunar.

No les fue muy difícil pretender que eran dos turistas más paseando por la ciudad, como habían hecho en Dinamarca. De hecho siguieron el mismo plan, pero ahora en auto. Recorrieron toda la ciudad en coche y luego lo dejaron estacionado por ahí para seguir el camino más tranquilamente a pie. La verdad es que no encontraron nada interesante. Si los renegados estuvieron en su momento en esa ciudad, para ese entonces ya se habían ido. Al menos encontraron algún buen lugar para detenerse a comer y otros a los que les gustaría regresar si alguna vez se daba la oportunidad. También encontraron un buen lugar para cenar y ya entrada la noche se metieron a un bar, nada más para ver si por alguna casualidad sentían algo, pero no. Decidieron pues, regresar a su hotel por ahí de las tres de la mañana. Esa noche, por cierto, de nuevo empezaron acostados en extremos opuestos, pero terminaron abrazados en la mañana.

A la mañana siguiente comenzaron la rutina que iban a seguir por los siguientes días, quizá semanas. Se levantaron temprano, bajaron a hacer el check out del hotel y se fueron en su auto rentado a comenzar el camino por las carreteras de Francia. Se metieron en el primer pueblo que se les cruzó por el camino, que no fue muy lejos, lo recorrieron rápidamente en auto, a ver si sentían algo, luego continuaron el camino. Entraron al siguiente pueblo, le dieron la vuelta, se detuvieron a desayunar y siguieron el camino. Un pueblo más y lo mismo. Para su buena o mala suerte habían mil millones de pueblos y villas por el camino y estaban básicamente buscando una aguja en los interminables parajes Franceses. Su objetivo principal era llegar a Suiza, pero para eso les tocaría recorrer muchos kilómetros. Se turnaban para conducir y preferían los caminos que no eran express o de paga, no por falta de dinero, nada más porque esos tendrían mayores probabilidades de meterlos a pueblos escondidos o de difícil acceso. La buena noticia para ellos es que la familiaridad estaba regresando y los silencios incómodos desaparecían con el pasar de los días. Eso no significaba que no se quedaran en silencio, nada más que ya no se sentían con la necesidad de llenar los vacíos. También todos esos momentos les daban oportunidad de hablar sobre su relación y sobre algunas cosas que pensaron que no volverían a tocar al respecto de sus encarnaciones pasadas. Discutieron también, pero el problema de discutir en un auto es que no hay lugar al cual huir, y de todos modos las discusiones terminaban olvidadas una vez que entraban a algún pueblo y les tocaba concentrar su atención en los alrededores.

Roberto, por su parte, decidió que dos días eran más que suficientes para idear un plan para salir del Santuario y luego de el país junto con el mocoso. El primer día lo utilizó para reunir todo el dinero posible que tenía ahorrado, así como para pedirle un poco "prestado" a sus compañeros aprendices. No quería pagar con cualquier otra cosa que no fuera efectivo para que no lo pudieran rastrear fácilmente. Luego, por la noche, se fue a colar al edificio administrativo del Santuario para encontrar los archivos, tanto suyos como los de Terje. Por suerte las interminables revisiones del de Aries le hicieron más fácil el encontrarlos y sacarlos. Estaba bastante seguro de que, si jugaba bien sus cartas, podría salir del país con Terje sin que le hicieran preguntas, en especial si llevaba los papeles en regla.

Al siguiente día, que le tocaba cuidar aprendices, hizo a Terje una seña para que hablaran relativamente en privado mientras observaban a los demás niños. Le dijo que se iría y que Alessandro quería que lo llevara también, por lo que tendría que obedecerle y poner todo de su parte para que pudieran escapar sin complicaciones. Por la tarde Terje fingiría sentirse mal, algo nada grave, quizá un poco de dolor de estómago. Eso le daría oportunidad de ir a recluirse a su habitación temprano para reunir sus pertenencias. El problema iba a estar en sacarlo del Recinto de las Amazonas. Ellas eran mucho más aprensivas con los niños, pero igual compartían habitaciones y el plan era que Terje se escurriera de su cuarto por la noche, ya que todos estuvieran dormidos. Para eso Terje se las iba a tener que arreglar solo, porque no había manera de que él pudiera meterse a esa parte del recinto. Terje le contó que había estado observando todo con atención en caso de que él mismo tuviera que escaparse por sus propios medios. Roberto le dijo que eso era básicamente lo que iba a hacer. Para salir iban a ocupar la misma ruta de siempre, así que la tarea de Terje era llegar al recinto de los Santos de Plata y Bronce para encontrarse con él y de ahí Roberto ya tenía la ruta para salir del Santuario y luego de Grecia.

Definitivamente los nervios de Terje habían mejorado al ya haber pasado tantas veces por esa situación, pero seguía siendo un niño y el nudo de ansiedad seguía ahí, aunque ahora era menos molesto. Todo fue de acuerdo al plan. Se fingió enfermo y se fue a "dormir" temprano. Reunió sus pocas pertenencias en la mochila que le habían dado y se la llevó consigo a su cama. Esperó con impaciencia a que las rutinas nocturnas empezaran y luego a que terminaran. El recinto de las amazonas era más tranquilo que en el que había estado antes, principalmente porque, como estaba situado dentro del Santuario y no a las "afueras", les daba una sensación de seguridad.

Todo estaba perfectamente en silencio y sus compañeros de cuarto dormidos cuando Terje, con todo el cuidado del mundo, sacó su mochila, arregló un poco la cama con las almohadas para que pareciera que seguía ahí metido y salió. Se asomó por los pasillos que estaban silenciosos y vacíos. En esa ocasión estaba en un segundo piso, así que tuvo que bajar escaleras, pero estas llevaban al comedor y ahí no había nadie. Habían amazonas haciendo rondas en el perímetro de su Recinto, al igual que en la entrada, pero Terje no planeaba salir por la entrada principal. Se escurrió hacia afuera y corrió al arbusto más cercano en donde esperó la ronda de las dos Amazonas. Cuando las vio alejarse, él comenzó a moverse en dirección contraria, siempre dentro del bosque, usando los árboles como escondite. Trepó un árbol para luego saltar la barda que delimitaba el recinto. Lo siguiente fue seguir moviéndose entre los árboles hasta que tuvo dentro de su campo visual el edificio de los Santos de Plata. Se ocultó ahí, esperando a Roberto, quien no tardó en llegar. El mayor le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera. Roberto también llevaba consigo una mochila pequeña con sus pertenencias. Le pidió a Terje que no encendiera su cosmo para nada, como siempre y que debía mantenerlo así por tiempo indefinido. Eso Terje ya lo sabía, pero no pensaba contrariar al hombre. En silencio y con cuidado comenzaron a seguir su ruta usual para llegar al límite del Santuario. No les tomó mucho tiempo, dado que Roberto estaba bastante confiado en que, si alguien lo veía a él podría pedirle a Terje que se escondiera y él pretendería estar haciendo una ronda. De todos modos en ningún momento tuvo que hacerlo, porque pronto se vieron en ese bosque a las afueras y luego en las calles de Rodorio.

El camino apenas comenzaba para ellos. A paso rápido, Roberto lo guió por las calles del pueblo y luego por las afueras de Atenas. A esas horas, con suerte alcanzarían un bus a los muelles, en donde planeaba tomar un ferry, el que fuera, a cualquier isla, pero el punto era salir de Atenas. Se subieron a un camión, el último de la corrida y en poco tiempo estuvieron en la costa. Roberto se puso a examinar las salidas. Como se lo imaginaba, no iba a encontrar una a esas horas, así que era momento del plan b, continuar caminando hasta que las salidas de los ferrys comenzaran de nuevo, dentro de unas tres horas más. Ya no iban caminando con prisa, si no con bastante tranquilidad. Encontraron una tienda de conveniencia de esas que abren toda la noche y Roberto se compró un café y le compró comida chatarra al chico. Y fue así como por fin dio la hora en que las personas comenzaban sus días. No tenía idea si alguien ya se habría dado cuenta de que Terje no estaba, pero lo dudaba, si tenían suerte no irían a despertarlo hasta las 6 am y para ese momento ellos ya estarían navegando. La primera salida que encontró fue a las 5:30 de la mañana, así que a esas horas abordaron el ferry. Ninguno de los dos respiró tranquilo hasta que se vieron en el medio del mar, y con la tierra firme a varios kilómetros de distancia. Lo habían hecho. Estaban fuera del Santuario. Ahora debían mantener un perfil bajo y asegurarse de que nadie los encontrara.

A las 6 de la mañana Shaina tenía la tarea de levantar a los aprendices, y lo hacía encendiendo las luces y gritando a todo pulmón que era hora de levantarse. Luego dejaba la puerta abierta para ir a la siguiente habitación. Iba ya por su tercera puerta cuando un niño salió corriendo en su búsqueda.

—¡Maestra Shaina! —le gritó y la mujer se volvió a verlo.

—¿Qué sucede, Nikos? —preguntó al ver la cara de sorpresa del chico.

—¡Terje no está!

—Quizá fue al baño o algo.

—¡No! Dejó almohadas bajo sus cobijas para que pareciera que seguía ahí, pero no...

—¿Que hizo qué? —preguntó una sorprendida Shaina, pero no esperó respuesta del chico, si no que se fue de inmediato a revisar la cama de Terje en donde efectivamente nada más habían almohadas. Maldito escuincle. Buscó debajo de la cama y luego abrió el closet comunal en donde todos los niños habían dejado sus cosas mientras vivieran en ese Recinto.

—No está su mochila, las dejamos juntas y ya no está —volvió a decir Nikos, quien la había seguido.

—Nikos, reúnete con tus compañeros abajo y no hables con nadie más al respecto, voy a dar el aviso.

Y con eso Shaina salió a toda velocidad mientras se comunicaba vía cosmo con las demás Amazonas para que se pusieran a buscar al chico. Al mismo tiempo, le tocó la tarea de avisar al Patriarca que un aprendiz se había fugado del Santuario. Esas no eran noticias para iniciar el día, así que el Patriarca, para nada complacido, dio el anuncio a los demás y la búsqueda del niño comenzó. Vivien se reunió con Shaina.

—Ya decía yo que ese niño me daba mala espina. Es la segunda vez que hace esto. La primera no se fugó, venía de regreso.

—Es solo un niño, no podrá llegar muy lejos solo.

—Honestamente no creo que vaya solo —contestó la rubia, luego salió corriendo del Recinto para hablar con Camus, a pesar de que ya se estaba comunicando con él vía cosmo.

Los grupos de búsqueda no tardaron ni cinco minutos en organizarse. Y fue entonces que les llegó la otra noticia, uno de los aprendices mayores, Roberto, tampoco estaba en el Santuario. Tenían a dos aprendices fugitivos. Y lo que era peor, en pocos minutos más se enteraron de que los que archivos de ambos habían desaparecido con ellos. Shion reunió a los Dorados, quienes ya estaban al tanto de todo. Camus y Kanon, que eran quienes sabían de la escapada anterior de Terje, al instante se convencieron de que todo eso había sido planeado. Todos sabían de los roces de Roberto con Alfa y luego con Saga. Dicro no podía creerlo, ella aún esperaba que Terje no se hubiera fugado por su propia convicción, aunque la alternativa no era mejor. Llamaron a Argol para repasar de nuevo las circunstancias por las cuales había dado con Terje en primer lugar y también para interrogarlo sobre el chico en general. También llamaron a Klaus, el maestro de Roberto. Finalmente le avisaron a los Santos que se encontraban fuera del Santuario, por medio de mensajes de texto, para que les llegara el aviso tanto a Saga como a Alfa dado que ellos seguían sin encender su cosmo y, por lo tanto, estaban desconectados de la cosmonet.

Las cosas se estaban complicando y ahora estaban empezando a conectar algunos puntos. Todo lo que había pasado hasta ese momento no eran eventos aislados. Todo era parte de un mismo plan. La seguridad del Santuario y la fidelidad de sus habitantes se estaba poniendo en tela de juicio y eso no le agradaba a nadie, en especial a la Diosa. Tenían que encontrar a todos tan pronto como fuera posible.


	50. De misión

¡Llegamos al capítulo 50! How fitting por lo que sucede en este capítulo, pero no les voy a decir, van a tener que leerlo. Por el momento la misión va muy bien... nadie está sufriendo... bueno, nadie del lado de los buenos jajaja. Espero que les guste.

Alfa Lázcares

De misión

Alfa iba manejando el auto rentado con tranquilidad por las carreteras Francesas. Ya no les faltaba mucho para llegar a Geneva y el plan era recorrer todos los pueblos y villas que se encontraban alrededor del lago, para luego continuar su camino dentro de Suiza. Hasta el momento nada les había llamado la atención, sencillamente las personas de esos lugares que habían recorrido vivían en completa calma y tranquilidad, sin que nada fuera de lo común ocurriera. Alfa estaba comenzando a acostumbrarse a los caminos europeos y hasta estaba aprendiendo un poco de francés y, a pesar de que para muchos ese era el idioma del amor, a ella le causaba un poco de gracia escuchar al de Géminis hablarlo, con su acento griego que disimulaba bastante bien, pero no podía evitar del todo. Ahora le estaba dando un poco de curiosidad el escuchar a Camus hablando en su idioma natal.

La rutina de sus días estaba comenzando a agradarles. El bache más difícil, o sea, los silencios incómodos y las discusiones parecían haber terminado por el momento y hasta se animaron a pasear por las ciudades tomados de la mano y habían compartido algunos besos para nada inocentes. Saga se notaba ya más tranquilo con todo y aceptando su vida pasada y dando pasos para mejorar la de ahora.

Ya eran las 7 de la noche cuando llegaron, así que Alfa se detuvo en el hotel que el hombre le indicó, en donde pasarían la noche. Una vez que se instalaron, salieron a recorrer las calles a ver qué encontraban, planeaban quedarse todo el día siguiente ahí, porque la ciudad era relativamente grande. No tardaron en encontrar algún lugar para cenar y, mientras esperaban su comida, se pusieron a revisar los mensajes del chat de Dorados. Shion seguía terriblemente molesto porque, a la fecha, seguían sin tener información sobre Roberto y Terje. Los Dorados estaban también bastante molestos porque no habían visto esto venir pero ni de lejos. No pocos habían salido en la búsqueda de los aprendices, pero no tenían pistas, y si habían jugado bien sus cartas, probablemente a esas fechas ya habrían salido de Grecia de manera perfectamente legal, porque ambos llevaban sus papeles y habían mil millones de lugares por los cuales pudieron haber salido del país. Así que dar con el registro no les iba a ser para nada sencillo, aunque ya estaban en ello. Su mejor suposición era que se irían también a Suiza o a Noruega, con el resto de los renegados, porque les quedaban pocas dudas de que se iban a reunir con ellos. Ahora todos y cada uno de los aprendices y Santos eran registrados diariamente, básicamente les tomaban lista, y los ánimos en el Santuario estaban decayendo.

Alfa terminó de leer la conversación casi al mismo tiempo que Saga y ambos dejaron sus celulares sobre la mesa. Luego se miraron. Ahora no nada más tendrían que buscar a los renegados principales, o sea, Otis y secuaces, si no que deberían estar atentos a ver si encontraban a Roberto y a Terje.

—Al final tú y Vivien tuvieron razón sobre Terje —dijo Saga.

—No nos hace felices, pero si es así, entonces, todo, desde su entrada al Santuario no fue coincidencia. Aldebarán está apostado en el campo de entrenamiento de Noruega, pero la verdad es que dudo que se vayan a acercar a ese lugar.

—Sí, yo también lo dudo. Pero ahí empezó todo, así que hay buenas probabilidades de que se dirijan a algún lugar de Noruega.

—Desgraciadamente ese no es un país especialmente pequeño. ¿Crees que nosotros terminemos ahí también, eventualmente?

—Si no encontramos nada por acá, sí, creo que el siguiente paso sería volar a Noruega y comenzar una búsqueda similar allá.

—¿Estás preocupado?

—Sí. Tanto por Helena como por el hecho de que esos dos han estado en el Santuario por el suficiente tiempo como para tener información de nosotros que nadie del exterior debería saber. Como por ejemplo: los Santos que están dentro y los que estamos fuera, la cantidad de aprendices, las relaciones entre nosotros. Todo eso le va a ser útil a quien esté conspirando contra la Diosa.

—Hay algo en lo que he estado pensando, pero no sé qué tantas bases tenga.

—¿De qué se trata?

—De... encarnaciones pasadas. Tú lo sabes, Shion también. Otis se me hizo familiar cuando lo conocí y estoy bastante segura de que él sintió lo mismo, de ahí las miradas que me aventó en su momento. Luego está Jivika, a quien no vi muchas veces, pero también pensé que no me era del todo desconocida, y finalmente Helena, a quien también estoy segura de haber visto antes. Tú no lo sabes, pero Dicro y yo hemos tenido varias pláticas que tienen que ver con nuestros pasados. Ella también vivió en los tiempos de Antheia, aunque no tiene recuerdos tan fuertes como los míos, pero el caso es que las dos estamos de acuerdo en que hay muchas personas reencarnadas en esta generación de Santos. Creemos que la mayoría no tienen ni idea, como Jivika y Helena, pero se nos hace mucha coincidencia que sean precisamente ellas a las que secuestraron.

—Creen que quieren reunir a los reencarnados. Pero, somos muchos de nosotros, ¿por qué no yo o Kanon por ejemplo?

—Una porque son Dorados y no iba a ser fácil someterlos, y otra porque, la forma más sencilla de llegar a ustedes, de en verdad pegarles en donde les duele, es llevándose a aquellos que son importantes para ustedes. En otras palabras, no dudo que Jivika les pueda ser útil, pero la usaron a ella para llegar a Helena y a Helena para llegar a Aldebarán.

—¿Y quién comenzó todo esto? Terje. Él fue el primer señuelo.

—Así es. Yo creo que todo esto es un plan para llegar a ustedes y así, derrumbar el frente principal de la Diosa. Y mientras más veo la foto de Alessandro en ese archivo, más me he convencido de que él también forma parte de esto. Dicro también está de acuerdo.

—Quizá entonces no sea una muy buena idea que hayas salido del Santuario.

—Quizá no, pero al menos aquí estoy contigo. La decisión fue tomada hace mucho tiempo, Saga, y para este momento no va a ser más seguro para mi ir de regreso o que me acompañes de regreso y luego continúes tú solo. Además ya casi llegamos a Suiza.

En realidad Saga no tuvo mucho qué protestar a eso. Era verdad que prefería tenerla a la vista que en Grecia, en donde no podría comunicarse con ella más que por medios comunes. Por el momento esperaba que todo fuera bien y tranquilo. Si algo sucedía ya se le ocurriría algo.

Luego de la comida se fueron a recorrer algunas calles, pero la verdad es que ya era tarde y estaban cansados, así que regresaron al hotel cerca de la media noche para irse a dormir.

Alfa despertó en el medio de la madrugada sin estar muy segura del por qué. Abrió los ojos y miró al techo que apenas era iluminado por la luz de la calle que se colaba levemente por la ventana. Luego sintió algo de movimiento no lejos de ella. Se giró a mirar a Saga quien estaba dormido, pero agitado, le parecía que estaba teniendo otro de esos sueños sobre Aspros. No era la primera vez que le sucedía durante el viaje, pero sí era la que más había durado. La chica se le quedó viendo un rato, decidiendo si intervenir o si el Santo se tranquilizaría por si solo. Cuando se dio cuenta de que él no despertaría por sí mismo se incorporó a medias en la cama y encendió la luz de la mesa de noche. Luego se acercó al hombre, le puso una mano sobre el pecho y lo movió un poco para luego llamarlo por su nombre. Él tardó algunos segundos en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo la miró, un poco deslumbrado por la súbita luz de la habitación.

—Fue un sueño. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, creo que sí.

—¿Fue sobre Aspros?

—Al inicio sí, pero luego fue diferente. Ya no era sobre él, si no sobre nosotros.

—¿Qué de nosotros?

—Te llevaban a ti también y yo no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

—Creo que te afectó nuestra plática de hace rato.

—No me gustaría que te pasara algo, lo sabes, porque eres importante para mí, pero además, no me gustaría que te pasara algo sin que nosotros hayamos resuelto... esto.

—¿Crees que nos faltan cosas por resolver?

—No hemos vuelto a como estábamos antes. Y no sé cómo arreglarlo.

—Con tiempo.

—Eso es lo que me temo, no quiero que esto sea algo que no puedo arreglar, que no puedo hacer nada al respecto y que lo único que puedo hacer es ser paciente y esperar a que las cosas mejoren. Quiero hacer algo aquí y ahora.

—Entonces vamos a hacer justo eso. Pongamos los dos de nuestra parte para mejorar la relación. Vaya, ya estamos en el medio de parajes idílicos de Europa, alejados de todos y haciendo algo, que, al final, nos gusta. No me puedes negar que te gusta cazar renegados conmigo.

—¿Crees que funcione?

—No veo por qué no. Ahora vamos a dormir, que tenemos una "horrorosa" ciudad qué recorrer por la mañana —y luego de decir eso, Alfa apagó la luz de la lámpara de noche y se fue a acurrucar junto al hombre, quien la recibió con gusto.

La rutina se volvió a repetir al día siguiente, mientras recorrían las calles de esa ciudad del amanecer al anochecer. Y durante los siguientes dos días recorrieron los pueblos alrededor del lago. De nuevo no encontraron nada y eso se estaba empezando a turnar frustrante, pero al menos ya habían llegado a su objetivo principal: Suiza, y esperaban con todas sus fuerzas que tarde o temprano encontrarían algo ahí. En cuanto a poner de su parte para mejorar la relación, la verdad es que ambos en serio se estaban esforzando. Sin ponerse de acuerdo en cuanto a lo que harían de ahora en adelante, lo estaban haciendo. Al principio con algo de nervios y sintiéndose medio torpes, como si fueran un par de adolescentes con su primer relación formal, pero eso no les duró mucho tiempo. Lo que hicieron, si se lo preguntan, es darse esas muestras de afecto que les habían sido tan comunes al principio: caminar tomados de la mano, abrazarse de vez en cuando, sentarse del mismo lado de la mesa, poner las manos en las piernas del otro al estar sentados. Se sonreían casi sin darse cuenta y empezaron a bromear como antes.

El plan ahora era ir de Geneva a Berne y de regreso al menos tres veces siguiendo caminos principales y secundarios y recorriendo todos los pueblos de por medio. Al menos en auto. Dado que no podían sencillamente escanear toda la región con su cosmo, debían acercarse bastante a los pueblos o internarse en ellos para sentir algo. Si pudieran usar su cosmo en todo su potencial, entonces eso no sería necesario y no tendrían que pasar una y otra vez por los caminos cercanos. Ni modo. Se estaban dando unas buenas vacaciones en Suiza. El lugar era bello, la naturaleza estaba siempre presente y eso era lo que les daba un aire de calma y tranquilidad que les estaba ayudando bastante. Una semana después de dejar Geneva, de nuevo, ya se sentían mucho más cómodos con el otro y esa fricción que se habían propuesto eliminar, había desaparecido, cualquiera que los viera diría que eran una pareja en su luna de miel. Y eso ellos lo usaban a su favor porque pasaban perfectamente desapercibidos.

Y fue por esas fechas también que Roberto y Terje llegaron a Suiza. Roberto no estaba para nada seguro que luego de todo ese tiempo Alessandro siguiera por ahí, pero no le quedaba más remedio que intentarlo. Se había asegurado de mantener dinero guardado para el último viaje entre Suiza y Noruega, pero el resto lo había usado casi por completo porque dio muchos rodeos para llegar hasta allá. No quería arriesgarse a viajar en avión y que esos reportes llegaran eventualmente al Santuario, ellos tenían maneras de obtener las listas de pasajeros, así que decidió moverse en camiones y trenes por media Europa para evitar ser rastreados. Ahora estaban a punto de llegar a Lucerne, que le pareció el lugar en el que tendría más probabilidades de dar con él, dado que las otras eran ciudades más grandes. Como siempre, se quedaron en un hostal pequeño y Roberto dejó a Terje ahí mientras él se dedicaba a buscar en los alrededores. De vez en cuando robaba algo de dinero de cualquier incauto, porque los ahorros se le iban a acabar demasiado pronto si no lo hacía. De pronto se preguntaba por qué llevaba al mocoso con él, sería más sencillo dejarlo abandonado por ahí, o mejor aún, nunca haberlo traído, pero ya era muy tarde para arrepentirse y no estaba muy seguro de que a Alessandro le gustara la idea de que hubiera abandonado al chico. Caminó por las calles a paso acelerado, encendiendo un poco de su cosmo de vez en cuando, para ver si sentía a Alessandro, pero no dio con él. Sin embargo sí sintió otros cosmos en las cercanías. Eran cosmos mal entrenados en su mayoría, pero entre ellos logró sentir algo más. Uno que no estaba mal entrenado. Se acercó como no queriendo la cosa a ese bar, entró y se sentó en la barra. A sus espaldas había un grupo de unos cinco hombres hablando. No entendió la conversación porque estaban hablando en Alemán y de eso él no entendía un carajo. Sin embargo les puso bastante atención hasta que cuatro de los hombres se levantaron y se fueron, dejando al quinto ahí en la mesa. Entonces Roberto se levantó de la barra y fue a sentarse frente a él. El hombre lo miró con una ceja enarcada ante el atrevimiento.

—¿Deseas algo? —le preguntó en alemán.

—¿Conoces a Alessandro? —le respondió en griego.

El hombre enarcó de nuevo la ceja y se le quedó mirando. El sujeto tenía cara de no haberse afeitado en un mes y no se veía especialmente limpio, aunque tampoco podría decir que estaba sucio.

—¿Quién pregunta? —le contestó ahora en griego.

—Roberto y Terje

Cara de sorpresa.

—Eres Otis, ¿no es así?

—Lo soy. No esperaba encontrarte aquí. Alessandro me dijo que te envió a Noruega.

—Eso hizo, pero no he podido llegar todavía. ¿Sabes lo complicado que es viajar con un niño a cuestas?

—A decir verdad, lo sé. Salgamos de aquí, este no es buen lugar para que me cuentes tus desventuras.

—¿Está Alessandro aquí?

—Aquí en Lucerne, no, pero no ha salido de Suiza —dicho eso ambos hombres se levantaron y fueron caminando hacia el hostal en el que estaba Terje para recogerlo.

Al menos ya tenían a alguien conocido y podrían dejar de moverse como pordioseros.

Alfa y Saga se encontraban desayunando tranquilamente en un café en Seengen, su más reciente parada técnica. Desde el Santuario les llegaron mensajes de que los aprendices fugitivos efectivamente habían salido de Grecia, por medio de ferrys, luego habían entrado de nuevo al continente vía Italia así que muy probablemente, para ese momento, ya estarían en Suiza, si es que en verdad se dirigían para allá. Alfa suspiró un tanto hastiada. Entendía que Roberto hubiera decidido revelarse, al final era un adulto y podía hacer lo que le viniera en gana. Pero al chico nada más lo estaban utilizando y quién sabe qué sería de él cuando se terminara su utilidad. Dicro estaba bastante colérica por toda la situación y eso era perfectamente entendible, dado que tenía dos niños. Dejó el celular sobre la mesa y levantó la mirada. Saga llevaba un buen rato observándola. Ella le lanzó una mirada interrogante, pero sonrió.

—¿Sucede algo? —le preguntó antes de darle un trago a su café.

—Deberíamos casarnos —fue la respuesta.

Y la chica casi escupe su café, aunque logró taparse la boca a tiempo y nada más lo miró como si le estuvieran saliendo antenas.

—¿Así no más? ¿Ahorita ya?

—Podemos terminar de desayunar primero, claro. ¿Tienes alguna objeción? ¿Quieres una pedida de mano romántica en el medio de parajes idílicos Suizos?

—Un anillo estaría padre, ahora que lo mencionas. Pero, ¿sí sabes que a Shion le va a dar un yeyo si se entera de que nos casamos sin su consentimiento, y mucho muy importante, sin darle la oportunidad de oficiar la ceremonia?

—Podemos casarnos por el civil de este lado del continente y dejar que Shion haga el ritual que considere necesario cuando regresemos, y, mucho muy importante, cuando haya ánimos para una fiesta de ese tipo.

—Esta no es una de esas veces en que la relación está mal y la muy mala solución que se le ocurre a la pareja es casarse, ¿verdad?

—No. Y nuestra relación no está mal. En especial considerando los últimos días. O anoche, o la noche anterior. ¿Qué dices? ¿Te casas conmigo? —y la tomó de la mano. Ella sonrió y asintió.

—Eloping no era una cosa que alguna vez me hubiera imaginado, pero dadas las circunstancias, no veo por qué no. ¿En dónde quieres que firmemos los papeles?

—¿Berne? Hacia allá vamos de todos modos. Y sospecho que encontraremos más joyerías por allá. O Zurich, cualquiera está bien por mí.

—You got yourself a bride.

—I'm glad —y la besó.

No pasaron mucho tiempo más ahí, nada más estaban de pasada antes de irse a Berne y luego seguir hasta Zurich y volver a dar rodeos hasta regresar a Berne y luego probablemente a Lucerne. No tenían un plan fijo, nada más seguían los caminos como se les presentaban.

De regreso a Lucerne, Otis le había conseguido dinero y una ruta a Roberto para que se fuera a las cavernas de Longyearbyen y se llevara a Terje y luego le daría más instrucciones. Para ese momento Roberto le había contado ya todas las novedades del Santuario, incluido el nombre de aquellos que los estaban buscando y que, probablemente, Saga y Alfa estaban en algún lugar de ese país buscándolos, pero no tenía ni idea de exactamente dónde. Otis entonces decidió ir a buscar a Alessandro a Berne para darle los detalles, pero Alessandro le dijo que por el momento él estaba en Interlaken dandole instrucciones a algunos de sus renegados, pero dado que ahora sabía que probablemente tenían a un Santo Dorado y una Plateada a la siga, tendrían que apresurar un tanto sus planes. Mandó a Otis a Zurich a que se reuniera con otro grupo de renegados para que estuvieran alerta.

Ni modo, a Otis le tocó desplazarse hasta Zurich para comenzar lo que le parecía la parte número "mil millones" del plan. Se contactó rápidamente con los renegados que estaban por ahí y decidieron reunirse por la noche en un bar. Mientras tanto, Otis se puso a dar la vuelta por la ciudad. Uno de sus negocios consistía en estar en el mundo de las joyerías, dado que tenía contactos. Aquello de las drogas era demasiado sucio para sus pulgas. Así que se fue a dar la vuelta por aquellos lugares con los que hacía negocios. Estaba a punto de entrar a una de dichas boutiques cuando casi se le sale el corazón del pecho, porque dentro vio a Saga y Alfa eligiendo... algo. Inmediatamente se dio la media vuelta, por suerte mantenía bastante bien disimulado su cosmo, en especial luego de la advertencia, pero no podía estar seguro de que no lo habrían sentido, así que echó a correr por las calles hasta que se sintió a salvo. Pasaron varias horas antes de que se animara a salir de su escondite y regresara a aquella joyería. Al dueño le preguntó qué carajos estaba haciendo ahí el Santo Dorado y el dueño le dijo que habían ido a comprar anillos de matrimonio para ellos. Si Otis hubiera estado bebiendo algo, se hubiera atragantado. Enarcó una ceja. ¿O sea que aquellos dos habían resuelto los problemas de sus encarnaciones pasadas y ahora se iban a casar? Esas sí que eran noticias y algo que seguro a Alessandro le interesaría saber. De todas maneras decidió mejor contactarse con los renegados de ahí por medio de llamadas telefónicas y salió de la ciudad lo más rápido que pudo.

Él no lo sabía pero Alfa y Saga sí repararon en su presencia, nada más que pretendieron no notarlo. Desde que entraran a la ciudad se dieron cuenta de que había renegados por ahí, y les estaban siguiendo la pista. No estaba dentro de sus planes encontrarse con alguien justo cuando iban a comprar los anillos, pero ni modo, cosas que pasan. Ambos notaron que era Otis, pero también decidieron no salir instantáneamente a buscarlo, porque querían que los llevara a su líder si es que él no lo era y tenían buenos motivos para pensar que no era así. Lo dejaron ir, pero apenas salieron de la tienda se pusieron a buscar a los renegados que sintieron inicialmente. Los mantuvieron en la mira hasta que fue de noche. Como no querían usar cosmo, no les quedó más remedio que llamar a las autoridades, quienes no tuvieron problemas en ayudar a dos Santos de Atenea. Prepararon una redada para cuando ellos les dieran la señal.

Alfa y Saga siguieron al par de renegados, quienes terminaron en un bar. Ahora, lo que iban a hacer a continuación no era exactamente legal, pero no se les ocurrió otra manera de lograr su objetivo, que era llevarse al par de renegados sin darles oportunidad de pedir ayuda o alertar al resto. Así que su plan era noquearlos, como ellos hicieron con Helena. Esperaron con ellos dentro del bar hasta que los vieron salir ya un tanto borrachos. Una vez en la calle ambos se fueron caminando quizá a su guarida. Esperaron hasta estar en una calle bastante vacía y entonces Alfa y Saga corrieron hacia ellos y los derrumbaron al piso, inmovilizándolos por completo y de paso inyectándoles sedantes. Las autoridades no tardaron en llegar junto con paramédicos para asegurarse de que los hombres estuvieran bien. Saga no les hubiera dado tantos cuidados, pero bueno, una concesión que tuvo que hacer para que les prestaran una celda en la cual encerrar a los renegados hasta que Milo y Camus llegaran por ellos. Todo esto para que el resto de los secuaces no se enteraran de que había más Santos Dorados en el país y no huyeran. Milo y Camus se subieron en el primer avión que iba hacia allá y para cuando llegaron los renegados estaban plácidamente dormidos en una prisión. Saga y Alfa les contaron las últimas noticias y a los recién llegados no les quedó de otra más que volver a subirse a un avión con la carga. Todo sería más fácil si Saga hubiera podido mandarlos con un portal, eso de usar medios normales no les hacía mucha gracia. La buena noticia es que, efectivamente, Otis no se enteró de que sus aliados habían sido capturados.

Durante los siguientes dos días Alfa y Saga siguieron recorriendo pueblos en los alrededores de Zurich. Evidentemente Otis había salido de ahí pero eso no les preocupaba por el momento, ya volverían a dar con él. Y también sus ánimos mejoraron dado que por fin habían logrado capturar a un par de renegados.

En los calabozos del Santuario, varios Santos Dorados no perdieron oportunidad de ir a interrogar a ese par de sujetos, ambos de más o menos 25 años. No les pudieron dar mucha información, ellos estaban en Suiza porque les habían pedido estar ahí y aguardar más instrucciones. Lo siguiente que supieron fue que Otis les dijo que su reunión quedaba cancelada y que era necesario que en los próximos días se cuidaran de Santos que probablemente llegarían a buscarlos y que debían salir del país en dirección a Noruega, a Trondheim, y aguardar más instrucciones. Esa última información se la pasaron a Aldebarán, quien no tardó en moverse a la ciudad indicada. Sobre Helena no les dieron información, porque no tenían ni idea. Sin embargo, sí les confirmaron que el nombre del líder era Alessandro, pero ellos apenas lo habían visto en algún par de ocasiones.


	51. De escalas técnicas

Pues dado que al fin terminé de escribir la historia, estoy usando la app para que me lea todos los capítulos anteriores y gracias a eso estoy arreglando unos cuantos dedazos que se me fueron. Por cierto, si les llegó ayer notificación de capítulo nuevo y fue el uno, es por eso. FanFiction tiene una manera increíble de complicar cosas que deberían de ser increíblemente sencillas. En fin. Ya voy en el capítulo 19, y el único gran detalle que sí cambié fue una frase agregada a "De correr bajo la lluvia", a ver si encuentran cuál fue.

Por otro lado, ya hay otro lemon en wattpad y AO3, si quieren echarle un ojo.

Capítulo corto, estarán de acuerdo que esto debía ser su propio capítulo, no podía meterlo en algún otro.

Espero que les guste.

Alfa Lázcares

De escalas técnicas

Saga y Alfa estaban en el auto. Alfa manejaba mientras Saga iba mirando por la ventana. Ese día tenían planeado hacer una escala técnica en algún registro civil, el que fuera, para finalmente firmar los papeles. De pronto el teléfono de Alfa, que por cierto estaba conectado al bluetooth por aquello de la música, comenzó a sonar. Ambos voltearon a ver la pantalla que decía que era Noah. Se lanzaron una mirada un tanto extrañada, pero Saga se encogió de hombros y contestó la llamada.

—¿Noah? —preguntó Alfa.

—Alfa, ¿está Saga contigo? Les tengo noticias.

—Aquí estoy, estás en speaker —contestó el de Géminis.

—Muy bien, escuchen, me encuentro en Lucerne, y podría jurar que acabo de ver a uno de sus renegados, ¿Alessandro se llama?

—Continúa —respondió Saga.

—No está solo, si no que se encuentra con ¿Otis? Camus me mandó sus fotografías para que estuviera atento, pero como comprenderán, los años han pasado. No puedo estar 100% seguro, pero me parece que son ellos.

—Podemos estar ahí en una hora. Quizá menos. ¿Todavía los tienes a la vista? —preguntó Saga.

—No. Estaban en un restaurante y yo estaba en la mesa de atrás, pero no me dieron muy buena espina así que me levanté y me fui. No quiero elevar mi cosmo, como ustedes me dijeron, pero si pueden estar aquí en una hora, les muestro el lugar. Escuché un poco de su conversación. Si no están aquí para cuando lleguen, dijeron que irían a Interlaken mañana o a lo mucho pasado mañana.

—Muchas gracias por la información, Noah. Mándanos tu ubicación y no te muevas de ahí. No tardaremos mucho en llegar.

—Así será —y con eso colgó. Alfa entonces aceleró mientras Saga buscaba en su teléfono la manera más rápida de llegar.

Como bien dijo Saga, el camino les tomó poco menos de una hora y Alfa se fue directo al hotel en el que Noah les dijo se estaba hospedando. El hombre los esperaba en la recepción y ya les había rentado una habitación, nada más para hacer las cosas más rápidas. De nuevo se subieron al auto y esta vez Saga fue quien tomó el volante para irse al restaurante en el que estuvo Noah. Como también era de esperarse, los renegados ya no se encontraban ahí, así que volvieron a salir.

—¿Damos vueltas por la ciudad a ver si los encontramos? —preguntó Alfa. —¿Los sientes?

—Ligeramente, sí. No han salido de aquí, estoy seguro. Pero no sé si seguirlos justo ahora.

—¿Por? —preguntó Alfa.

Saga señaló con la cabeza el asiento de atrás en donde Noah se encontraba sentado.

—Tenemos un testigo.

—¿Un testi..? Oh. Ya. Noah, ¿tienes algo qué hacer justo en este momento? —le preguntó Alfa mientras se asomaba a verlo.

Noah la miró con una ceja enarcada.

—Err... no. ¿Me voy a arrepentir por haber dicho eso?

—Necesitamos un pequeño favor. ¿Conoces a alguien en el Registro Civil?

—De hecho sí, ¿por?

—Nos queremos casar. Aquí y ahora. Y necesitamos un testigo —contestó Saga mirándolo por el retrovisor.

—En realidad necesitan dos, y entregar sus papeles y el trámite dura unas semanas. Aunque asumo que se pueden hacer excepciones dado que son Santos de Atenea y eso... déjenme hacer unas llamadas. Vayan manejando hacia allá. A estas horas no suele haber mucha gente —dicho eso sacó su teléfono y comenzó a llamar a alguien.

Mientras tanto Saga y Alfa se sonrieron y el de Géminis finalmente encendió el auto y se fue hacia la oficina de Registro Civil más cercana. No les tomó mucho tiempo llegar y para ese momento Noah ya había contactado a un par de personas que le dijeron que verían qué podían arreglar.

—¿Tienen sus papeles? Pasaporte, acta de nacimiento... —preguntó Noah cuando se estacionaron.

—Sí —contestó Alfa. —Le pedí a Milo que me los mandara y llegaron ayer.

—¿Eso hiciste? —preguntó Saga. —¿A Milo?

—Prometió guardar el secreto. Y me pareció que pedirle el favor a Milo era mejor porque pedírselo a Kanon iba a ser muy raro. En fin. Lo consiguió, y, me dijo que lo hizo lo más discretamente posible y le regaló una caja de chocolates a la secretaria que los sacó, con tal de que también mantenga el secreto. Dice que le debemos una caja de chocolates y un buen Ouzo —y mientras explicaba se puso a hurgar en una bolsa hasta que dio con los papeles necesarios que Google le dijo iban a necesitar. —¿Nos van a pedir más papeles además de esto? —le pasó las cosas a Noah, quien se puso a revisarlos.

—No, con esto debe ser suficiente dado que no son residentes. Se supone que se meten los documentos y aquí se hace algo de burocracia, pero mi amiga me dijo que pueden firmar sus papeles y ella se hace cargo de la burocracia luego. Le voy a deber una cena, así que espero que a mí también me consigan un buen coñac.

—Muchas gracias, Noah.

—Por nada. Y espero invitación a la boda de Grecia.

—Te llegará, tenlo por seguro —contestó Saga.

Entonces los tres salieron del auto y se fueron a meter en las oficinas en donde un hombre y una mujer los estaban esperando. Entregaron sus papeles, y el par se fue a preparar lo que debían firmar. Alfa entonces se fue al auto, sacó de una maleta un vestido y unos tacones y pidió indicaciones al baño más cercano, mientras que Saga también fue a sacar un poco de ropa más decente y se fue a cambiar a otro baño. Noah se quedó esperando en la sala en la que se celebraría la ceremonia. Finalmente los novios estuvieron listos al igual que los papeles. La chica, amiga de Noah y llamada Nina, sería la otro testigo, mientras que el hombre, que también era amigo de Noah y se llamaba Colin, era el juez. El hombre quiso poner un par de trabas más, pero en cuanto se enteró de que los que se casaban eran Santos de Atenea, decidió mejor no decir nada. En el Santuario eran su propio mundo y no le gustaba la idea de quedar mal con ellos, en especial porque este par era de los Santos de mayor categoría. Y bueno, Noah era amigo suyo.

Saga y Alfa se encontraron en la entrada de la sala y se tomaron de la mano mientras caminaban hacia la mesa del juez, que, por cierto, siempre estaba sencillamente decorada con un arco de flores. Noah se encontraba de un lado y Nina del otro. La chica estaba contenta, le gustaba trabajar ahí porque veía muchas parejas felices amarrando el nudo y era la primera vez que presenciaba una boda de un par de Santos. Casi le salían corazones por los ojos. Saga y Alfa sonreían, era una boda pequeña y súper improvisada y estaban a la mitad de una misión, pero esto no les estaba tomando mucho tiempo de cualquier manera. Cuando llegaron frente a Colin, este les sonrió y comenzó con la ceremonia, en Francés, por cierto, a petición de Noah, porque se había dado cuenta de que la chica lo entendía mejor en ese idioma.

—¿Tenemos anillos? —preguntó Colin cuando por fin llegó a la parte de los votos. Saga asintió y miró a Noah a quien le había pasado la caja de joyería que contenía los anillos que apenas habían comprado. Noah asintió, sacó la caja y la abrió. Entonces Colin comenzó a recitar los votos para que Saga los repitiera y luego hizo lo mismo para Alfa. Ninguno de los dos se atragantó con sus palabras ni comenzaron a llorar tampoco, a diferencia de Nina quien lloraba a moco tendido, pero sí se sonreían de oreja a oreja y no se habían soltado las manos, hasta que Colin les dijo que podían besarse. Los tres estallaron en aplausos. Los recién casados permanecieron algunos segundos en su burbuja privada, finalmente se soltaron y le agradecieron a los tres. Se sentían felices y como que estaban haciendo lo correcto. Ya se preocuparían por dar las explicaciones del caso cuando se diera la oportunidad.

—Desafortunadamente estamos de misión y no podemos invitarlos por los tragos que amerita la celebración, pero les agradecemos mucho lo que hicieron por nosotros, estamos bastante conscientes de que "doblaron" algunas reglas por nosotros y lo apreciamos como no tienen idea —dijo Saga.

Los tres asintieron y luego pasaron a felicitarlos.

Luego de la ceremonia, Saga y Alfa se ofrecieron a dejar a Noah de regreso a su hotel, pero él les dijo que no era necesario y no quería hacer el mal tercio. Les pidió que siguieran buscando a los renegados y él estaría atento por si se los volvía a encontrar. Saga y Alfa regresaron a sus ropas normales, y solo entonces los ahora esposos salieron de las oficinas a dar la vuelta por la ciudad. Las sonrisas no se les quitaron de las caras por el resto del día.


	52. De más secuestros

Un poco de todo en este capítulo, me gustó mucho, es una idea que tenía ya desde hace muuuuuuuucho tiempo y que repetí en mi mente mil millones de veces, pero en ese entonces no sabía quiénes eran los malos, ni en qué lugar se desarrollaba, y, al final, luego de no sé cuántos años y que volví a escribir esta historia... olvidé. O sea, no lo olvidé todo, pero sé que tenía muchos movimientos planeados en mi mente pero cuando finalmente me senté a escribir, no lo pude recordar del todo. Por lo tanto este es un capítulo que tiene muchas ideas de hace años pero fue también bastante modificado del original. Interlaken es un lugar bien bonito y al que llegué de mera casualidad cuando buscaba en Google Earth un pueblo que tuviera un sendero junto a un río, y, de preferencia, con un hotel junto al sendero. Interlaken resultó ser el lugar. Bien. Ahora quiero ir a Suiza.

Quiero aprovechar para agradecer a mi lectora de prueba que se aventó todos estos capítulos finales sin haber conocido mucho del medio jaja. Ella sabe quién es y te agradezco muchísimo que hayas leído todo y me hayas dado tus opiniones e ideas en esos días (y noches, o más bien madrugadas) en los que estuve atorada con esta historia. Creéme que sin tu ayuda no habría quedado como lo hizo y quién sabe si hubiera podido terminarla. Estos capítulos finales van dedicados a tí. Muchas muchas gracias por todo, en especial por esas pláticas y muchísimos años de amistad virtual.

Mis lectores, estamos en la cuenta regresiva. Ahora sí ya nada más le quedan 9 capítulos a esta historia. No son especialmente cortos así que no se asusten, todavía queda resolver todo el embrollo final.

Encontrarán varias pataditas por el final del capítulo.

Alfa Lázcares

De más secuestros

Pero a pesar de lo contentos que podían estar, como dijeron durante la ceremonia, seguían estando en plena misión y no se iban a dar el lujo de distraerse más. No les tomó mucho tiempo sentir el leve rastro de un par de cosmos bastante bien disimulados y se dirigieron en seguida a ese lugar. Por suerte o por desgracia los llevaron directo a un puerto, por lo que no les quedó de otra que quedarse estacionados por ahí un rato. Bien se dieron cuenta de que ambos cosmos se subieron a algún yate. Estuvieron tentados a rentar uno nada más para ver a dónde iban, pero ese día no parecía haber muchos barcos en el agua y se verían un tanto obvios si lo hacían. Salieron del auto y se pusieron a caminar por los alrededores hasta que dieron con un café en el que se metieron a comer algo.

—¿Crees que sea prudente separarnos si ellos lo hacen? —preguntó Alfa mientras jugaba distraídamente con el anillo en su dedo.

—Si lo hacen no me va a hacer mucha gracia, pero no vamos a tener de otra. ¿Por? ¿Crees que sea hora de llamar a la caballería?

—La verdad es que sí. Ya los tenemos en la mira, pero necesitamos que nos lleven a donde tienen a Helena y Jivika. No podemos nada más capturarlos... bueno, en realidad sí podríamos. Pero, ¿y si ninguno de los dos es el líder?

—Vamos a preguntar a los demás a ver qué opinan, pero creo que lo más prudente sí va a ser traer a alguien más con nosotros.

—¿Tienes a alguien en mente?

—A Mu, porque puede transportarse y a Shaka porque es bueno rastreando cosmos.

—En ese caso vamos a decirle el plan a los demás —y, al más puro estilo del humano común en estas épocas, ambos sacaron sus celulares para empezar a mensajear al resto de los Dorados.

Nadie les puso objeciones, así que a Mu y a Shaka no les quedó de otra más que buscar el siguiente vuelo hacia Lucerne o Interlaken o lo que fuera cercano. El que no estuvo para nada contento fue Aldebarán porque quería ir a reunirse con los demás en Suiza dado que ya estaba bastante cerca, pero todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que era mejor que se quedara en donde estaba por si pasaba algo. A regañadientes, el de Tauro accedió. Alfa y Saga ya estaban empezando a aburrirse de estar en ese café cuando al fin sintieron que los cosmos de los dos renegados regresaban de su paseo en yate. Pagaron su cuenta, se levantaron y subieron al carro. Desde ahí los vieron bajar del yate y subirse a un auto. Alfa iba manejando esta vez, así que comenzó a seguirlos, y para su sorpresa y "alivio", porque en realidad no estaban preocupados, los vieron dirigirse y entrar finalmente a un hotel que estaba apenas a una calle del hotel en el que ellos mismos se quedarían. Fueron entonces a dejar su auto y luego a pasear por el hotel de ellos. Se metieron en el bar y ahí se pasaron el siguiente par de horas, en donde se pusieron a revisar las noticias del Santuario. Shaka y Mu llegarían a ese país hasta la tarde del día siguiente. Aldebarán estaba empezando a detectar un poco de movimiento acercándose a Noruega, específicamente al pueblo en el que estaba apostado. Pero por el momento nada más relevante había sucedido. Alfa y Saga se la pasaron ahí hasta la una de la mañana, pero los cosmos no se habían movido para nada así que asumieron que no lo harían, por lo tanto tomaron la decisión ejecutiva de regresar a dormir a su propio hotel dado que habían pasado absolutamente todo el día afuera.

Noah se había asegurado de que les decoraran el cuarto de "recién casados", y les dejó de regalo una botella de champagne. Ambos apreciaron el gesto. Ese hombre en serio se estaba ganando un buen coñac.

Mientras tanto en Longyearbyen, a Roberto le llegaron noticias y órdenes. Había hablado con Alessandro y Otis y ellos le habían contado parte del plan. Estaban bastante conscientes de que no tardarían en toparse con el de Géminis y su ahora esposa y querían moverse pronto. Pero mientras ellos se ocupaban de Alfa, necesitaban que Roberto se encargara de alguien más. Alessandro le había conseguido papeles falsos tanto a Roberto como a Terje, así que los mandó de regreso a Grecia. Roberto no estaba para nada contento, porque bastante trabajo le había tomado llegar hasta allá como para que ahora lo mandaran de regreso y con el mocoso, para colmo de males. Los estaban mandando, específicamente, a Creta. Le aseguraron que tenían una buena razón, pero que se quedara apostado en algún pueblo perdido de allá a esperar más órdenes. Así que, Roberto, con todo el dolor de su corazón y el mocoso a cuestas, se tuvo que regresar.

Por la mañana Alfa y Saga se dieron cuenta de que uno de los cosmos de los renegados se estaba alejando mientras que el otro seguía apostado en el hotel. Estaba sucediendo eso que se temían: que se separaran. El que se quedó fue Alessandro. Lo discutieron durante el desayuno, y por fin decidieron seguir a Otis a Interlaken. O al menos esperaban que fuera hacia allá porque eso había escuchado Noah. No tardaron en guardar sus cosas, subirse al auto y comenzar a manejar a Interlaken, el camino no era para nada largo, en especial porque no estaba dentro de sus planes detenerse en ningún lado. Alfa iba manejando y de reojo miraba a Saga quien estaba bastante serio, con el dedo índice en los labios, en ese gesto que siempre hacía cuando algo le preocupaba.

—¿Preocupado? —le preguntó Alfa luego de algunos minutos de silencio. Saga volteó a verla.

—Me pregunto si es la decisión correcta. Una parte de mi me dice que quizá debimos seguir a Alessandro, pero la otra me dice que es mejor no perder de vista a Otis.

—A estas alturas no vale la pena preocuparse por eso. Ya estamos en camino y tenemos una buena razón para pensar que Otis va a estar allá.

—Lo sé. De todas maneras no me hace gracia que ese par se haya separado.

A ella tampoco le hacía gracia y había algo que no le terminaba de cuadrar de todo el asunto. O quizá era nada más que estaba preocupada por todo en ese momento. El camino duró poco más de media hora. Llegaron a instalarse en un hotel que tenía vista a un camino que se encontraba delante de un río. Salieron a recorrer el pueblo que en serio no era para nada grande. La presencia de Otis se sentía fuerte y clara. No tardarían en dar con él, pero esperaban que él no se diera cuenta. Mu y Shaka ya estaban en Suiza, les tocó volar de Atenas a Zurich y de ahí viajarían en tren hasta Interlaken. Ya no les quedaba mucho tiempo de camino y Saga y Alfa esperaban que se dieran prisa. Luego de que recorrieron el lugar a pie se quedaron a comer algo en algún café. De pronto Saga se puso en alerta y le tomó la mano a Alfa. Estaban dentro del restaurante, ubicado justo en la intersección de cuatro calles, junto a una ventana para poder mantener vigiladas las calles. Con cuidado ambos miraron hacia afuera, y por ahí lo vieron. Iba caminando a paso rápido, las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, no parecía haberse dado cuenta de que estaba siendo observado. Cuando llegó a la esquina que estaba justo frente a ellos se detuvo a esperar. Apenas unos minutos después llegó otro chico, más o menos de la edad de Otis. Compartieron algunas palabras y luego ambos siguieron caminando.

—¿Los seguimos? —preguntó Alfa.

—No. Voy a salir a ver hacia dónde van, pero quédate aquí. No tardo —Saga se levantó y fue a la salida.

El par iba caminando derecho hacia la calle que llevaba al hotel en el que se estaban quedando, que también estaba convenientemente cerca de la estación de tren. Volvió a entrar al restaurante y pidió la cuenta antes siquiera de llegar a su mesa.

—No me encanta la idea, pero los voy a seguir. Quédate a pagar y alcánzame en cuanto puedas. Van hacia el hotel. Si no me ves, vete tú directo al hotel y espérame ahí —se acercó a besarla rápidamente y luego salió del restaurante sin darle tiempo a la chica de protestar.

Alfa esperó a que le llevaran la cuenta y luego salió también. Alcanzó a ver a Saga dando vuelta en una esquina y se dirigió hacia allá. Iba caminando bastante tranquilamente. De pronto se detuvo. Como que sentía que alguien la iba siguiendo a ella y podía sentir también el cosmo mal disimulado de alguien. Quiso voltear a ver, pero mejor decidió seguir caminando a ver si alcanzaba a Saga. Dio la vuelta en la esquina y de nuevo, a lo lejos, alcanzó a ver a Saga, se dirigía a la estación. Antes de dar la vuelta logró voltear hacia atrás de reojo y efectivamente vio a dos figuras caminando hacia ella. No podía saber si la estaban siguiendo a ella, a Saga o a los dos renegados que el hombre iba siguiendo. Apuró el paso porque Saga ya casi llegaba a la estación. La mala noticia para ella es que cuando llegó, Saga ya no estaba a la vista. Miró su celular y luego decidió mandarle un mensaje a Mu y a Shaka. Le contestaron casi de inmediato: acababan de llegar. Alfa fue a la salida y ahí esperó. Mu y Shaka venían en vagones separados, y al primero que vio fue a Shaka así que se dirigió hacia él. Le dio un abrazo que el rubio no supo muy bien cómo contestar.

—Hay al menos dos renegados por aquí y Saga debería tener a la vista a otros dos —le dijo al oído.

El rubio asintió y luego ambos se soltaron, y saludaron como si nada. Comenzaron a caminar por la estación mientras buscaban con la mirada al resto. No tardaron en localizar a Mu a quien también Alfa abrazó para darle las noticias. Saga no se veía por ningún lado, pero los cosmos de los otros dos seguían sintiéndose cerca, así que se detuvieron en las tiendas de los alrededores a ver si los notaban. Mu los vio, caminando tranquilamente, para luego dirigirse a la entrada de uno de los trenes, seguramente se iban a subir. Esperaron ahí hasta que en efecto ambos subieron al tren. Eran una chica y un chico, pero no alcanzaron a distinguir sus rasgos. Entonces decidieron mejor ir al hotel a esperar a Saga. Durante el camino, que no fue para nada largo, iban platicando cosas mundanas del viaje y demás. Mu y Shaka se registraron en el hotel y luego fueron a dejar sus maletas rápidamente para después ir a la habitación de Alfa a esperar a Saga.

—¿Están los dos aquí? Alessandro y Otis, quiero decir —preguntó Mu mientras iba a asomarse a la ventana.

—Por el momento sólo Otis y se reunió con alguien más, por eso Saga fue a seguirlos. Noah nos dijo que ambos pretenden venir aquí, así que no dudamos que Alessandro llegue en cualquier momento. ¿Hay noticias nuevas del Santuario?

—Deathmask salió hoy a Noruega a hacerle compañía a Aldebarán —contestó Shaka. —Alde me preocupa, lleva semanas allá sin haber podido hacer mucho, pero nos dijo que está bastante seguro de que va a encontrarse con algún renegado pronto. También por eso fue Deathmask, para ayudar en caso de ser necesario capturar a alguien.

—¿Qué tal los ha tratado Suiza? —preguntó Mu con una sonrisa, ya había notado el anillo que la chica llevaba en el dedo.

—Es un país increíble, claro que me gustaría poder disfrutarlo sin tener que jugar al gato y el ratón con una bola de renegados idiotas. También hubiera estado padre poder capturar a más de un par, pero así las cosas —contestó Alfa mientras iba a asomarse a la ventana junto a Mu.

Se cruzó de brazos y entonces el de Aries ya no pudo resistir la curiosidad.

—¿Es buen momento para felicitarte? —preguntó mientras le señalaba el anillo con la mirada.

Alfa bajó la vista y sonrió aunque sintió el color subiendo a su rostro.

—¿Están comprometidos?

—Nos casamos. Ayer —contestó sin poder contener la sonrisa.

Mu también sonrió.

—Felicidades. Me alegro mucho por ustedes. Aunque a mi maestro le va a dar un yeyo cuando se entere. Asumo que no le han dicho.

—No. Nada más ustedes y Milo saben. No es momento para celebraciones, así que nada más fuimos a firmar los papeles a un registro civil, y luego proseguimos a seguir persiguiendo renegados.

Y justo en ese momento Saga entró a la habitación. Sonrió al verlos a todos reunidos, y que su esposa estaba sana y salva. Esa persecución había tomado más tiempo del planeado y estaba un tanto preocupado por ella, ya era de noche. Shaka se levantó del sillón en el que había estado sentado.

—Felicidades, Saga, tu esposa nos acaba de contar las noticias —le dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

Saga también sintió los colores subiendo a su rostro, pero amplió su sonrisa.

—Gracias. Pensamos que ya era hora.

Shaka y Mu se acercaron a darle el abrazo de felicitación, al igual que a Alfa.

—¿Qué encontraste? —preguntó Alfa luego de que todos se calmaron de nuevo.

—No mucho en realidad. Otis y el otro hombre se fueron a la estación a comprar boletos, pero no sé a dónde y luego siguieron de largo. Llegaron a una casa no muy lejos y no volvieron a salir. Estuve dando vueltas por ahí un rato, pero no me parece que vayan a salir.

—Un par de renegados salieron en tren. Justo después de que ellos dos llegaran. Creo que dimos al fin con su punto de reunión —le dijo Alfa.

—Creo que vamos a tener que hacer guardia esta noche. Ustedes quédense aquí, están lo suficiente cerca de la estación como para notar si hay movimientos por ahí. Shaka puede ir a la casa en donde se quedó Otis y yo voy a dar rondas por el pueblo, ¿les parece? —preguntó Mu.

Todos asintieron. Shaka y Mu salieron de la habitación mientras el otro par se quedaba. La noche anterior habían dormido un gran total de tres horas y estaban cansados, así que les alegraba que hubiera alguien más ahí. Además pasaron todo el día fuera. El pueblo era lo suficiente pequeño como para que ellos pudieran sentir sus cosmos y los de cualquier renegado que se acercara. Saga y Alfa pasaron un buen rato asomados a la ventana viendo a las personas pasar. Cerca de la media noche Saga le dijo a Alfa que durmiera un rato y él se quedaría a hacer guardia hasta que le diera sueño. Y estaba cansado y tenía sueño, pero de todos modos no quiso despertarla. Sintió varias veces a Mu pasando por ahí y en un par de ocasiones lo vio por la ventana. A las cinco de la mañana fue a acostarse junto a la chica y ella despertó cuando lo sintió.

—¿Qué hora es? —le preguntó.

—Las cinco.

—¿Tienes sueño? Me hubieras despertado antes.

—Estoy bien.

—Duerme un rato. Yo hago guardia —Alfa se levantó y Saga estaba a punto de protestar, pero la chica lo besó. —Duerme —le dijo, luego ella fue a prepararse un café y Saga no tardó en quedarse dormido.

Con la taza entre las manos Alfa fue a sentarse junto a la ventana mientras observaba el río y a unos cuantos madrugadores pasar corriendo.

Eran poco más de las seis de la mañana cuando lo sintió: Alessandro acababa de llegar a la estación de tren. Le mandó un mensaje de texto tanto a Shaka como a Mu. Shaka contestó que no había movimiento en la casa, y Mu le dijo que estaba a punto de llegar a la estación. Alfa entonces fue a despertar a Saga para decirle lo que estaba pasando. Ambos se cambiaron rápidamente de ropa y salieron del hotel.

Para ese momento Alessandro ya había llegado y Mu iba detrás de él. El hombre parecía no haberse dado cuenta de nada, y caminaba tranquilamente por las calles del pueblo. No tardó en entrar a un restaurante. Mu siguió de largo pero les mandó un mensaje a los demás para decirles en dónde encontrar a Alessandro. Alfa y Saga pensaban dirigirse hacia allá, pero Shaka les dijo que él iría. Entonces Alfa y Saga se fueron a hacer guardia a la casa. Estaban a punto de llegar cuando los vieron salir, así que ambos se dieron la media vuelta. Otis sabía bien cómo se veían y no tardaría en reconocerlos, así que se apresuraron a dar la vuelta por donde habían venido. Alfa le mandó un mensaje a Mu para decirle que habían salido de la casa. Mu se dirigió hacia allá. Shaka ya había llegado al restaurante así que tenía a Alessandro en la mira. Alfa y Saga estaban decidiendo hacia dónde moverse cuando sintieron un par de cosmos llegando a la estación. Se fueron ahí a ver qué encontraban. Alfa estaba bastante segura de que eran los mismos cosmos del día anterior. Estaban pretendiendo distraerse con las tiendas de las afueras de la estación cuando de pronto Alfa le tomó la mano a Saga.

—¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó el de Géminis.

—Conozco ese cosmo. Es... ¿Alexiel?

—¿Quién?

—Jivika. Jivika es Alexiel. Alexiel era una Santo de Bronce, de la época de Antheia —explicó.

Saga levantó la mirada justo en el momento en el que la adolescente, acompañada de un hombre desconocido, bajaba del tren. Arrastró a Alfa al interior de una tienda.

—¿Está aquí por voluntad propia?

—Me temo que sí —contestó Saga.

Ambos se quedaron viendo al par que iba caminando tranquilamente como cualquier otro par de turistas. Esperaron a que se les adelantaran un trecho antes de comenzar a seguirlos.

Mientras tanto Mu había seguido a Otis y al otro hombre a un restaurante no demasiado lejano de en el que había dejado a Alessandro. Entró también y se quedó en una mesa en el extremo opuesto que ellos. Sacó su celular y le mandó un mensaje al resto para decirles en dónde estaba.

Alfa y Saga estaban siguiendo a Jivika por las calles del pueblo, se dirigían a las afueras, justo a la montaña que tenían delante y eso comenzaba a preocuparlos. Se preguntaban si tenían ahí alguna guarida. Efectivamente comenzaron a adentrarse en el bosque y a escalar la montaña. Los siguieron. Caminaron un trecho hasta que finalmente llegaron a una cabaña perdida en el medio de la nada. Se ocultaron entre los árboles mientras los veían entrar.

Alessandro sacó su celular, enseguida pidió su cuenta así que Shaka hizo lo mismo. Se las trajeron casi al mismo tiempo, pero Shaka decidió esperar a que Alessandro saliera antes de salir él mismo. Lo vio caminando con calma por las calles del pueblo y comenzó a seguirlo discretamente.

La misma historia se repitió con Otis y el otro hombre. Ambos terminaron sus desayunos y pagaron. Mu también esperó a que los hombres salieran antes de comenzar a seguirlos.

Alessandro se dirigió a la estación del tren, se puso a curiosear por ahí y de tanto en tanto miraba el reloj. Shaka no estaba lejos, pero sí lo suficiente para que el hombre no lo notara. Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que un nuevo tren llegara y los pasajeros comenzaron a bajar creando un tanto de caos. Shaka no perdía de vista a su objetivo, quien miraba entre los turistas que llegaban, aparentemente buscando a alguien. Finalmente dio con esa persona, levantó una mano en un gesto de saludo y un hombre fue a reunirse con él. Mal. Demasiados renegados se estaban reuniendo y ellos nada más eran cuatro. Esto pintaba a que iba a ser una mañana movida. Los dos hombres comenzaron a alejarse de la estación y Shaka fue tras ellos.

Ninguno de los Santos lo sabía, pero todo era parte del plan de Alessandro. El hombre tenía bien presente que había al menos un par de Santos en ese lugar, pero no estaba del todo seguro de sí habían más, probablemente sí y esa era la razón por la cual había mandado llamar a más de sus renegados para que los ayudaran y por eso les había pedido separarse. Sabía que el de Géminis y la chica estaban tras ellos, por eso mandó por Jivika, quien los conocía y podría reconocerlos. La llegada de aquellos dos a Suiza había sucedido antes de lo planeado, por lo tanto no le quedó de otra que adelantar sus planes. El mensaje que le había llegado era precisamente de Alexiel, como la llamaba, y le confirmaba que ellos dos la estaban siguiendo. La mandó a la cabaña abandonada en la montaña. El renegado que había ido a recoger a la estación era el último que le faltaba para comenzar con su plan.

La idea era que ellos mismos iban a ir también a la cabaña, con quien quiera que los estuviera siguiendo. Fue hasta que estuvo en el restaurante que se dio cuenta de que tenía a un Santo a la siga. Probablemente Otis también tendría a otro, por eso a él lo mandó a dar un largo rodeo por las calles del pueblo para reunirse también en la cabaña, pero ellos llegarían desde el lado opuesto. Otis no sabía si alguien lo estaba siguiendo, pero actuaría como si así fuera y lo mismo su acompañante. Alessandro le mandó un mensaje a Jivika para que comenzaran lo siguiente. Él ya estaba lo suficiente cerca y el mensaje que le llegó de Otis le confirmaba que él también.

No parecía haber mucho movimiento dentro de la cabaña, de hecho todo estaba en silencio. Alfa y Saga contemplaron el acercarse más, pero todavía no lo decidían cuando vieron al hombre que había estado con Jivika salir. Saga miró a Alfa, no le gustaba para nada que esos dos se separaran, en especial porque eso significaba que ellos tendrían que separarse también, pero ni modo. Por el momento habían evitado comunicarse con Shaka y Mu porque no querían que el ruido de sus celulares los alertara de que no estaban solos.

Saga al fin asintió y le hizo una seña a Alfa de que se quedara a vigilar a Jivika mientras él seguía al hombre. Alfa asintió. Saga se despidió de ella con un corto beso y luego se fue en silencio. El hombre se dirigía a un punto más alto de la montaña en la que estaban. El bosque era bastante denso y la subida no se veía fácil. Estaban también alejados de los caminos que tomaban los turistas hacia los múltiples puntos de interés. Alfa lo vio alejarse, pero lo perdió de vista pronto. Concentró su mirada en la cabaña. Se preguntaba si en serio Jivika estaba ahí por cuenta propia. Lo único que sabían era que había contactado a Helena justo antes de que la secuestraran, pero no tenían ni idea de qué tan metida estaba la adolescente en todo este embrollo. Pasaron algunos minutos más en los que lo único que podía escuchar era su propia respiración y los sonidos del bosque.

De pronto la puerta de la cabaña volvió a abrirse y por ahí se asomó Jivika. Alfa la observó, parecía un tanto confundida, quizá incluso temerosa. Miraba en todas direcciones, al parecer buscando a su acompañante. Dio un par de pasos titubeantes hacia afuera, giró la cabeza en la dirección en la que Alfa se encontraba, pero pareció no verla. Entonces salió de la cabaña y comenzó a correr hacia el camino contrario por el que se fueron los hombres. Alfa contuvo un suspiro exasperado, se levantó del lugar en el que estaba oculta y comenzó a correr detrás de la chica.

Casi al mismo tiempo, los otros cuatro renegados empezaron a correr también, sobresaltando a Mu y a Shaka, a quienes no les quedó de otra que correr también tras ellos. De pronto el hombre que seguía a Otis se detuvo, se dio la media vuelta y buscó a quien fuera que los estuviera siguiendo. Lo mismo hizo el hombre que seguía a Alessandro. Shaka sabía que no debía perder de vista a Alessandro, así que intentó seguir tras él, sin embargo eso era justo lo que el otro hombre quería, le estaba revelando su posición y en cuanto se dio cuenta de dónde estaba el rubio, fue directamente a su encuentro. Lo mismo le sucedió a Mu, aunque él consideró usar su cosmo para teletransportarse, pero titubeó, podían haber más renegados en las cercanías.

Jivika detuvo su carrera, al fin había escuchado los pasos de Alfa siguiéndola así que fue directo hacia ella. Alfa se sobresaltó un tanto cuando la notó y titubeó también. ¿Se supone que debía ir al encuentro de la chica? Se detuvo tan solo un par de segundos y eso fue más que suficiente para que Alessandro la alcanzara. La chica sintió de pronto que alguien la sostenía por la cintura. Se giró de inmediato lanzando golpes, pero en seguida Jivika estaba ahí también intentando sujetarla al igual que Otis. Alfa lanzó un grito, y lo primero que se le ocurrió fue llamar a su armadura, que apenas tardó un segundo en cubrirla, mientras los tres renegados que la rodeaban se empecinaban en contenerla.

El lejano grito y la súbita subida de cosmo de Alfa alertó a los otros tres Santos, pero para ese momento Mu y Shaka estaban peleándose con sus respectivos renegados. Saga lanzó una maldición al aire y llamó también a su armadura, comenzó la carrera hacia abajo. Sentía a su esposa peleando allá y era una pelea injusta. La habían rodeado. No tardó nada en llegar al lugar, pero lo siguiente que vio no era algo que se esperara. Alessandro tenía bien sujeta a la chica por la cintura y Jivika acababa de clavarle una jeringa. Alfa encendió más su cosmo, pero lo mismo hizo Alessandro y de pronto los dos desaparecieron.

—¡No! —Saga lanzó un grito involuntario, lo que llamó la atención de Jivika quien volteó a verlo, pero Otis ya lo había sentido acercarse y sin detenerse un segundo se lanzó contra el de Géminis.

Saga estaba concentrado en rastrear el cosmo de Alfa que se estaba desvaneciendo a una velocidad inesperada, pero logró notar el lugar al que la llevaron, una isla en el medio de la nada. De inmediato abrió un portal a otra dimensión y justo en el momento en que iba a pasar por él, Otis lo alcanzó y ambos lo atravesaron.

Mu y Shaka llegaron en el momento en el que ambos desaparecieron por el portal. Jivika seguía ahí, aunque en cuanto los vio echó a correr. Mu se teletransportó delante de ella y la detuvo. Los otros renegados estaban tirados en el piso donde los habían dejado. Mu sujetó a Jivika. Luego sucedió otra cosa inesperada: Jivika sacó otra jeringa y se inyectó. En pocos momentos más yacía en el piso completamente noqueada.

Shaka estaba rastreando el cosmo de Saga. Justo cuando lo encontró y le iba a decir a Mu el lugar, el cosmo del de Géminis desapareció. Shaka se quedó mudo. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando y por qué había desaparecido tan de repente? Eso de estar de incógnito se acababa de ir a la fregada, así que tanto Mu como Shaka se comunicaron con el resto del Santuario vía cosmo. No se habían dado cuenta de que algo más estaba pasando en ese momento.

Dicro acababa de despedir a Deathmask quien se iría a reunir con Aldebarán y ella estaba considerando seriamente ir a Creta a recoger a Damon y traerlo al Santuario, o bien ir con Chris a Creta, pero el caso es que algo no le estaba dando muy buena espina de todo esto y lo único que quería era tener a sus dos niños juntos y con ella. Se lo había comentado de paso a Deathmask y él le dijo que hiciera lo que considerara prudente, pero en su opinión mientras estuvieran dentro de los respectivos Recintos estarían seguros. Pasó las siguientes horas rumiando la decisión y al final llegó a la conclusión de que no estaría en paz hasta que tuviera a sus dos niños juntos. El único problema ahora era cómo haría eso posible. De algún modo tenía que llegar a Creta, pero no podría acompañarla algún Dorado porque ya estaban casi la mitad fuera del Santuario y Shion no quería que nadie más saliera. Además tampoco es que tuvieran a muchos Bronceados y Plateados dentro del Santuario porque todavía habían varios vigilando campos de entrenamiento. Y definitivamente no le gustaba la idea de poner a alguien más en alguna situación peligrosa. Al final fue a hablar con Shion, y él, a regañadientes, le dijo que podía pedirle de favor a Kiki que la llevara a las cercanías del campo de entrenamiento de su hijo y que ella terminara de llegar con el mayor cuidado posible, y se quedara ahí, con Damon, hasta que Mu regresara de su parte de la misión para ir por los tres. Las instrucciones de Kiki entonces serían dejar a Dicro y Chris cerca y regresar inmediatamente al Santuario. Shion ya había ido por ellas una vez y no consideraba prudente volver a ir, en especial dentro del Recinto, pero entendía la preocupación de la joven, más aún considerando que los renegados no habían dudado en utilizar a un niño para sus propósitos.

Así que por la tarde del día siguiente Dicro y Chris se reunieron con Kiki, quien estaba contento de poder hacer algo más que quedarse en Aries. Un rápido viaje de teletransportación las llevó a la entrada del bosque. Kiki quería quedarse y acompañarlas un trecho, pero Dicro se negó en redondo y lo mandó de regreso al Santuario menos de 30 segundos después de que llegaran. Cuando la chica y su hija se quedaron solas comenzaron a caminar a paso rápido.

Lo que ellas no sabían es que en ese momento Roberto tenía instrucciones de seguir su plan. Alessandro le dijo que debía llevar a Terje a los campos de entrenamiento y colar al niño para que llamara la atención del hijo de Dicro para llevárselo de regreso a Longyearbyen. En principio querían llevarse a la niña, pero sacarla del Santuario iba a ser poco menos que imposible, y dado que ahora sabían que había un mellizo, bueno, le servía mejor a sus planes. Y no estaban solos, otro de los renegados estaba con ellos, era una chica de unos 23 años que se llamaba Emma y que habían asignado a ir con ellos precisamente por ser mujer.

Roberto, Emma y Terje ya habían dado con el campo de entrenamiento cuando sintieron el cosmo de Kiki llegando. Roberto se puso en alerta al instante. Habían localizado a Damon, nada más estaban esperando el momento en que el niño se alejara un poco de todos para que Terje le llamara la atención y lo atrajera hacia donde estaban, sin embargo ahora dudó. Le pidió en voz baja a Terje que se quedara en donde estaba para vigilar a Damon y si se presentaba la oportunidad lo atrajera, pero él y Emma debían ir a investigar el por qué del cosmo que había sentido. Terje asintió y se quedó en su puesto mientras los veía alejarse.

Bajaron por el bosque, cuidándose de que nadie los viera, aunque era improbable dado que nada más llegaban hasta allá quienes sabían lo que estaban buscando. De pronto se detuvieron y se ocultaron tras un árbol. Una voz infantil les llamó la atención y poco tiempo después vieron a una niña junto a una chica que Roberto reconoció. Sonrió ampliamente. La suerte estaba de su lado ese día. Las siguieron un trecho, era obvio a qué lugar se dirigían. Cuidaron su posición para poder terminar detrás de ellas. Roberto le indicó a Emma que permaneciera oculta por el momento y cuando notó a la madre distraída, salió corriendo de su escondite. Dicro no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Escuchó pasos y se giró a ver qué sucedía, pero sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y luego cayó al piso mientras veía, confundida, a un hombre corriendo y atrapando a Chris. Quiso gritar pero el hombre le tapó la boca a su hija y luego la miró.

—No te atrevas a gritar o a pedir ayuda por cosmo, Dicro —le dijo el hombre a quien ahora reconocía como Roberto.

La chica se quedó inmóvil, todas las alarmas de su cerebro encendidas.

—No tiene que pasarle nada a ninguna de las dos, pero vas a tener que estar tranquila.

—Deja que Chris se vaya y yo hago lo que quieras —respondió la mujer.

—No, mejor me quedo con Chris para que obedezcas —del bolsillo de su pantalón sacó una jeringa y con ella amenazó a la niña.

Dicro levantó las manos.

—Mucho mejor. Ahora, tú no sabes lo que contiene esta jeringa, pero no va a ser agradable si la inyecto, así que te vas a levantar tranquilamente y vas a poner las manos a tu espalda.

Dicro dudó un momento, pero no veía muchas opciones, se levantó de donde había caído, luego puso sus manos a su espalda. De pronto sintió a alguien detrás de ella. Quizo girarse, pero un dolor agudo en su hombro la detuvo y se dio cuenta de que le estaban inyectando algo. Por instinto llevó su mano a la jeringa clavada y se la quitó, levantó la mirada para ver a una chica frente a ella a quien no reconoció. Los párpados se le hacían pesados, y supo que solo tenía un par de segundos más para levantar la alerta. Con su cosmo llegó a Deathmask, iba a pedirle ayuda cuando:

—¡Mamá!

Escuchó el grito de su hijo, y terminó de caer al piso.

Damon corrió hacia su madre, esa era la oportunidad perfecta. Emma sacó otra jeringa e inyectó al niño. Roberto ya había echo lo propio con Chris y ambos niños no tardaron en caer dormidos. Terje estaba de pie no lejos. Le había dicho a Damon que uno de sus padres necesitaba ayuda de inmediato, y así logró atraerlo, pero ambos niños llegaron a esa parte del bosque justo cuando Dicro se quitaba la jeringa, así que no dudó en salir corriendo en su ayuda. Ahora tenían a los tres, pero no significaba que estarían a salvo. Sospechaban que la mujer alcanzó a lanzar la alerta, así que no tenían mucho tiempo para salir de ahí. Roberto se echó a los hombros a ambos niños mientras Emma con un poco de ayuda de Terje cargaba a Dicro. A paso bastante veloz comenzaron a salir del bosque y hasta una cueva en la que se habían ocultado antes a esperar más instrucciones.

La alarma le llegó fuerte y claro a Deathmask, pero no alcanzó a localizar a su chica. Miró con preocupación a Aldebarán.

—¿Dicro? —preguntó el de Tauro a su compañero.

Deathmask asintió.

—Salió del Santuario, estoy seguro de que fue a Creta en busca de su hijo.

—Vete ya. Yo aviso al Santuario —contestó Alde.

Deathmask se levantó de la silla en la que había estado dentro del restaurante y comenzó a salir rápidamente. Una vez en la calle emprendería la carrera a la velocidad de la luz. Alde lanzó la alarma al Santuario. Shion se contactó con Deathmask para decirle que, efectivamente, la chica debía estar en Creta porque hacía no mucho Kiki la había dejado ahí.

Y entonces otra alarma. Esta vez Shaka y Mu se contactaron con todos para decirles que habían capturado a Alfa en Suiza y ellos a su vez tenían capturados a tres renegados, entre ellos a Jivika. Mu se teletransportó junto a Shaka y los renegados al Santuario. Su intención, al igual que la de Kanon, era salir en seguida en busca de Saga, pero en ese momento fue que se enteraron del ataque hacia Dicro. Necesitaban detenerse cinco minutos y pensar. Pero Aldebarán no tenía tiempo de pensar en nada, y si bien no iba a poder nadar el trecho que lo separaba de la isla en la que Shaka había encontrado, y luego perdido, el cosmo de Saga, al menos podía comenzar el camino y rastrear. Salió inmediatamente al muelle más cercano y desembolsó la cantidad de dinero necesaria para que alguien lo llevara a la isla en ese momento.


	53. De confusiones

Hola de nuevo.

Este capítulo que les vengo a dejar es uno muy importante para mí porque, fue el que me dio la idea del embrollo principal de esta historia. En realidad no es todo el capítulo, si no que empieza por la mitad. En esas escenas en donde los malos (Alessandro y Otis) todavía no tenían ni nombre, este capítulo fue la primera aparición que ambos hicieron en mi mente. Por lo tanto este capítulo fue el que inauguró el embrollo, y de ahí tuve que trabajar hacia atrás para poder llegar aquí de nuevo. Con el pasar de los capítulos tuve que modificar un par de cosillas del siguiente capítulo que también escribí me parece que el mismo día que este, pero, de nuevo, fue gracias a esto que mi historia tomó forma.

Y todo porque me gusta hacer sufrir a Saga.

Ni modo.

Alfa Lázcares

De confusiones

Otis se había lanzado con todas sus fuerzas en contra del de Géminis y fue así como ambos atravesaron el portal y cayeron estrepitosamente al piso al llegar del otro lado. Saga tardó apenas un momento en levantarse para enfrentar a quien estuviera junto a él. Otis hizo lo mismo. Echó una mirada al rededor para ubicarse. Para su suerte, el portal los llevó apenas a unos cuantos metros de las cuevas, y eso era doblemente bueno porque los efectos del sello ya se sentían desde ahí, lo que significaba que Saga empezaría su pelea en desventaja. Además, Alessandro, que había llegado junto a Alfa apenas unos momentos antes también estaba ahí. La chica yacía tirada a un lado, perfectamente noqueada por la droga que le inyectaron. Alessandro elevó tan solo un poco su cosmo para dar la alarma a los renegados que se encontraban en las cercanías y se lanzó en contra del de Géminis. Saga ya estaba empezando a pelear con Otis, lanzando golpes y patadas, pero Otis no tenía como objetivo derrotarlo, nada más llevarlo hacia donde el sello tendría más efecto. Saga no se estaba esperando el ataque de Alessandro y lo tomó desprevenido, pero se repuso pronto. Dio un salto hacia atrás y de pronto se sintió extraño, como que no podía controlar su cosmo tan bien como debería. La lluvia de golpes de sus dos oponentes lo distrajo un momento más, el suficiente como para de repente verse rodeado por al menos otros cinco hombres que lo empujaban cada vez más a la montaña a sus espaldas. Cada segundo que pasaba su cosmo se debilitaba más y más hasta que un certero golpe cargado de cosmo por parte de Alessandro lo llevó directamente contra una pared. Y ya no pudo sentir su cosmo. Estaba confundido. Su armadura también lo estaba. Se sentía pesado, apenas y podía mantenerse de pie bajo el peso de la armadura. Nunca le había pasado eso. Entonces sucedió: la armadura de Géminis dejó su cuerpo y fue a ensamblarse lejos de él y del sello. Saga levantó la mirada en el momento en el que todos sus atacantes se iban en contra de él. Intentó repelerlos con todas sus fuerzas, pero eran demasiados. Él era fuerte y sabía pelear, pero nunca se había enfrentado a tantos atacantes sin su cosmo y cuando ellos sí podían usarlo, en especial Alessandro y Otis. Los dos hombres no le daban tregua, uno lo sujetó y el otro comenzó a golpearlo. Dos hombres más le sujetaron los brazos e intentó quitárselos de encima, pero sólo lo logró a medias. Un sabor metálico inundó su boca cuando un golpe de Otis impactó en su cara. Sintió patadas conectando contra su abdomen y el horrible crujido de sus costillas. Otro golpe impactó en su pómulo, y su cabeza golpeó la pared a su espalda. La sangre comenzó a correr por su frente, nublándole la vista. Más golpes contra su estómago, las rodillas dejaron de sostenerlo. Alguien lo sujetó antes de que terminara en el piso y los golpes continuaron.

—¡Suficiente! —gritó Alessandro. —Llévenlo adentro. También a la chica.

Sin ningún reparo cuatro hombres lo levantaron del piso y se lo llevaron al interior de una caverna. Casi no podía ver debido a la sangre, le dolía respirar y su cosmo estaba perdido. No supo cuánto tiempo les llevó, pero de pronto sintió que lo arrojaban dentro de una celda, luego lo encadenaron a la pared y cerraron la puerta. Quiso levantarse pero todos los músculos de su cuerpo se revelaron contra el movimiento. Giró sobre su espalda, sentía los brazos pesados. Se quedó ahí sin tener mucha idea de qué hacer ahora y sin poder pensar claro.

Llevaron a Alfa a otra celda, en el extremo opuesto del de Saga. La chica estaba dormida y le llevaría un buen rato despertar. La armadura de la mujer también había abandonado su cuerpo y se encontraba fuera, junto a la de Géminis. Alessandro las estaba mirando. Tenía pensado ponerles un sello, como los que le había puesto a la suya y a la de sus seguidores, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo la armadura de Géminis brilló con fuerza y desapareció. Seguramente el otro gemelo la había llamado. Sonrió. No tardarían en dar con ellos. Entró a la cueva y decidió hacerle una visita a su nueva inquilina. Antes de llegar a la celda de ella fue a asomarse a la de Saga, quien seguía tendido en el piso respirando pesadamente.

—¿Sí sabes que es mejor que te comportes, no es así? Si intentas algo las consecuencias no van a caer sobre ti, si no sobre ella.

Saga no contestó. Ni siquiera volteó a verlo. Alessandro sonrió. Lo miró algunos momentos más y reparó en el anillo que el hombre llevaba puesto, sonrió, luego siguió su camino a la celda de la chica. La habían dejado también tirada en el piso. Alessandro se arrodilló junto a ella y la giró para poder verle la cara. Estaba justo como la recordaba. La ley de las Saintias era todavía más estricta que la de las amazonas y le parecía una completa estupidez que esta chica se hubiera saltado las reglas dos veces en dos vidas distintas. Y todo por el gemelo de Géminis. Por supuesto, en su vida anterior, él mismo había muerto antes que ella, pero Roberto se había encargado de contarle a Otis los detalles de los que se había enterado y este se los contó a él. Por cierto, tenía que contactarse con Roberto pronto para saber qué tal iban sus planes por allá. Levantó a la chica del suelo y fue a colocarla sobre una plataforma que haría las veces de cama. Luego salió de la celda y cerró tras de sí. Se fue a su "oficina" a contactarse con Roberto. El chico le dijo que tenía en su poder al niño y además a la madre y a la niña. Alessandro estaba complacido, lograron obtener todos sus objetivos y además tenían en su poder a un Santo de Oro. Otis pasó a verlo poco después. Se quedaron las siguientes horas planeando cuál sería su siguiente movimiento.

Alfa despertó sintiéndose mareada y con nauseas. Miró a su alrededor, estaba en un lugar por completo desconocido. Se incorporó a medias para poder ver mejor el lugar. Se sentó en la plataforma. No había nadie más ahí. Recordaba apenas lo que había sucedido. Se acordó de Jívika y de que fue ella quien le clavó una jeringa con un sedante. Sabía que le pidió ayuda a Saga, pero no sabía si él lo habría notado. Se levantó por completo e intentó encender su cosmo, pero literalmente no lo encontró. No lo sintió consigo. Una sensación de pánico comenzó a apoderarse de ella, pero se obligó a calmarse. Fue hacia la puerta. Parecía ser mitad madera mitad metal. La golpeó con los puños, luego le dio patadas. Comenzó a gritar que estaba despierta, que era hora de que alguien fuera a darle explicaciones. Luego se detuvo y escuchó. Nada. No había absolutamente nada. Ni un sonido. Repitió los golpes, las patadas y los gritos. De pronto la puerta se abrió, la chica retrocedió un paso, dispuesta a cargar en contra de quien se encontrara del otro lado, y eso hizo, pero unos brazos la detuvieron. Era Alessandro quien la sujetó con fuerza y la obligó a regresar al interior de la celda mientras Otis le sujetaba las muñecas. La empujaron hasta una pared lejana y ahí le encadenaron un brazo.

—¡Mierda! ¿Qué es lo que quieren ustedes dos además de una venganza imaginaria? —gritó Alfa mientras tiraba de la cadena.

—Antheia, calma. Estás aquí por una buena razón. Tú también deberías tener problemas con la Diosa, ¿no? Gracias a ella, pues... te suicidaste.

—¿Cómo sabes eso y exactamente por qué habría de importarte?

—¿No me recuerdas? Nos vimos un par de veces. Todos te vimos sirviendo a Atenea como una Saintia. Hasta que te fugaste, claro. Mi nombre es Guiannis.

—En realidad no me importa tu nombre.

—Pero a mi me importa el tuyo. Y me intrigan tus habilidades. Tu amigo Roberto me dijo que tienes una técnica... bueno... interesante. ¿No es así?

—Y quieres que me ponga a tu servicio como Jivika o ese patán. Lamento informarte que eso no es posible. No me interesa servir tus órdenes y no tengo nada en contra de la Diosa por sus acciones ni por mis acciones pasadas.

—Ah. Así que sí recuerdas tu vida pasada. Fue interesante, ¿no es así? En especial por la manera tan trágica en la que le diste fin. Antheia, deberías reconsiderar tu posición. Alguien necesita darle un par de lecciones a la Diosa. También al otro gemelo de Géminis, ¿no? Gracias a él pasaron todos los infortunios de tu vida pasada.

—Me estás aburriendo, Alessandro, y la respuesta es: no.

—Muy bien, te daré un poco de tiempo y espacio para que reconsideres. Vamos Otis, tenemos cosas qué hacer. ¡Ah!, y Antheia, yo que tú guardaría mis energías. Esa cadena te va a quitar fuerzas si te peleas mucho con ella. Un consejo, nada más. Nos vemos pronto —dijo Alessandro con una sonrisa y luego él y Otis salieron de la celda.

Alfa miró su muñeca, luego la cadena y el lugar en el que estaba asegurada a la pared. Terca como son los Tauro, se levantó y comenzó a tirar de ella, luego a jalar con todas sus fuerzas y a intentar pasar su mano por el grillete, pero no funcionó. La cadena se cerró más sobre su muñeca y podía sentir que, efectivamente, tenía cada vez menos fuerzas. Se dejó caer en el piso. Miró a su alrededor. Tenía que pensar en algo o bien esperar que Saga supiera en dónde se encontraba.

La puerta de la celda de Saga se abrió y dos hombres entraron. Sin cuidado lo sujetaron de los brazos y lo levantaron del suelo. Alessandro entró también.

—Lo siento mucho, Géminis, pero tu mujer fue desobediente, y ya sabes cómo son las reglas —le dijo para luego hacer una seña a Otis.

El otro hombre se acercó a Saga y comenzó a golpearlo una y otra vez en cualquier lugar que sus puños y piernas alcanzaran. Ningún sonido salió de los labios de Saga en ningún momento. No le iba a dar ese gusto. No supo cuánto tiempo lo sostuvieron en esa posición, su vista estaba cada vez más nublada. Lo soltaron de pronto y cayó al piso. Después escuchó que lo dejaban solo de nuevo. Volvió a girar sobre su espalda, aunque sus costillas rotas protestaron. Después de un momento más se levantó del suelo con bastante esfuerzo y caminó a la entrada. No se escuchaba nada ni parecía haber movimiento. Tiró de la cadena, pero esta se cerró más alrededor de su muñeca. Miró a su alrededor, algo tenía que ocurrírsele y pronto.

En el Santuario Kanon llamó a la armadura de Géminis cuando se convencieron de que el cosmo de Saga no se sentía por ningún lado. Y la armadura llegó con él apenas unos momentos después. Eso lo preocupó bastante, o Saga se había quitado la armadura o se la quitaron junto con su cosmo. Al menos no la tenían en su poder, pero eso sólo significaba que su hermano estaba desprotegído: sin cosmo y sin armadura. Aldebarán ya estaba a punto de llegar a la isla, Deathmask estaba en Creta buscando a Dicro. Los renegados estaban encerrados en los calabozos, sin incluir a Jivika, y todos los Dorados restantes estaban reunidos en Aries escuchando la historia de Shaka y Mu. Kanon no podía esperar más tiempo: debía ir en busca de su hermano y de Alfa. La reunión no tardó en disolverse, y quedaron en que Kanon y Mu irían a reunirse con Aldebarán a Longyearbyen para buscarlos, pero primero Kanon llevaría a Vivien a Creta para que ayudara a Deathmask a buscar a Dicro.

Roberto y Emma estaban ocultos dentro de la cueva. Los sedantes que tenían guardados debían de aguantarles el tiempo necesario hasta que Alessandro pudiera encontrarlos. Les dijo que lo más seguro es que alguien del Santuario ya hubiera ido a buscarlos así que más les valía mantener su cosmo al mínimo posible. Alessandro les dijo que en cuanto los Dorados hicieran su movimiento, él iría por ellos. No tardarían.

La puerta de la celda se abrió de repente. Alfa se levantó del rincón en el que había estado sentada y avanzó un par de pasos hacia la entrada. En ese momento la figura de Alessandro entró por la puerta y se le quedó mirando con una sonrisa.

—Traigo a alguien que sé te gustará ver —le dijo ampliando más su cínica sonrisa.

Avanzó hacia ella dejando la puerta libre y por ahí entraron tres figuras. Dos de los súbditos de Alessandro con alguien cargado ente ellos. Era Saga. Alfa lo miró sin ninguna expresión en particular en el rostro, ni siquiera cuando los dos subordinados arrojaron a Saga a sus pies. Estaba semi inconsciente, sin su armadura y se veía a las claras que lo habían sometido a una buena paliza. El Santo, apenas tocó el suelo, intentó levantarse, pero sólo logró poner las manos en el piso y levantar la cabeza hacia ella. Alfa lo miró, luego de regreso a Alessandro.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que me interesa ver a este sujeto? —preguntó Alfa con saña.

—¿Ah, no te interesa, mi pequeña Antheia? —contestó Alessandro mientras le hacía una seña a uno de sus soldados para que levantara a Saga del piso.

El Santo intentó resistirse, pero no le quedaban muchas fuerzas. El otro soldado se acercó y lo tomó de los brazos, haciendo que los mantuviera detrás de su cuerpo. El primer soldado le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago lo que provocó que Saga se doblara y tosiera, intentando recuperar el aire. Alfa de nuevo no hizo ningún ademán. Alessandro hizo otra seña y el soldado volvió a golpear a Saga una y otra vez hasta que terminó en el piso, luego siguió pateándolo.

—No estoy segura a qué quieres llegar o qué se supone pretendes que haga —dijo Alfa mientras miraba a Alessandro, ignorando la paliza de la que Saga era víctima.

A todo esto, el de Géminis seguía sin hacer ningún sonido más que el del aire que era expulsado de sus pulmones con fuerza. Alessandro la miró con una ceja enarcada y una sonrisa.

—¿Así que ya no te interesa tu amado Déuteros por el cuál te suicidaste una vez? —preguntó.

Alfa aprovechó la oportunidad para sonreírle ampliamente, casi de manera psicótica.

—¿Déuteros? ¿En serio eres así de idiota? —Alfa dejó escapar una risa. —Ese de ahí no es Déuteros, pedazo de imbécil, tienes al gemelo equivocado. Este tarado de aquí es Aspros.

Los golpes hacia Saga cesaron y la habitación quedó en silencio. Alessandro se había quedado mudo y empezaba a enrojecer de ira. Miró hacia la puerta en donde Otis estaba recargado y con una expresión de completa confusión en el rostro.

—¡Miente! —gritó. Avanzó un par de pasos hacia su señor. —Está casada con este, ¡tiene que ser Déuteros!

Alfa comenzó a reír.

—¿Asumiste que este es Déuteros porque me casé con él? ¿En serio?

—¿Por qué otra razón lo hubieras hecho?

—Ay, no sé, ¿para vengarme quizá? ¿Por culpa de quién crees que Déuteros siempre fue una sombra? ¿Por culpa de quién tuvimos que huir del Santuario? ¿Por culpa de quién Déuteros tuvo que luchar y morir por su causa? Por culpa de él —y señaló a Saga con desdén.

El Santo seguía tirado en el lugar en el que lo habían dejado. No levantó la mirada ni hizo ningún movimiento.

—Pero gracias por traérmelo y hacer la mayor parte del trabajo. Estoy bastante segura de que aquí puedo terminar de eliminarlo. Ahora, si esperas que haga lo que quieres, vas a tener que buscarte otra manera y de preferencia no equivocarte de gemelo. Lo bueno es que nada más son dos, ya no hay manera de que pases por la misma vergüenza otra vez.

Alessandro miró a Otis cada vez más furioso. Incendió su cosmo y comprobó que, en efecto, el que se encontraba ahí tirado no era Déuteros, se giró sobre sus talones.

—Tenías un único trabajo —dijo acercándose peligrosamente a Otis. —Y tú —gritó volviéndose hacia Alfa. —Tómalo como un gesto de buena voluntad. Haz con él lo que te plazca. Pero estás advertida, el siguiente que entre por esta puerta sí va a ser tu amado Déuteros y me vas a obedecer a sabiendas de que, si no lo haces, lo mato lenta y dolorosamente frente a ti.

—Si es que se deja atrapar primero y logras traerlo hasta aquí —contestó Alfa de brazos cruzados y una sonrisa cínica. —Pero a cada momento que pasa dudo más de tus habilidades.

Un rayo de cosmo fue a estrellarse en contra de la mujer, lo que la envió directo a estrellarse contra la pared a sus espaldas, aún así ella no se quejó y volvió a levantar la mirada.

—No juegues con tu buena suerte, Antheia, porque se va a terminar más pronto de lo que esperas —dicho eso le hizo una seña a los soldados y a Otis y los cuatro salieron de la celda.

Alfa se quedó quieta en el lugar en el que había caído mientras se aseguraba de que los hombres se alejaran del lugar. Cerraron la puerta y los pasos no tardaron en escucharse. Contó un par de minutos antes de animarse a moverse. Con el mayor sigilo que pudo se acercó a Saga quién, una vez más, intentaba incorporarse al menos para quedar sentado. Alfa se arrodilló junto a él y lo ayudó. Luego lo vio a los ojos. Las manos comenzaron a temblarle. Saga no tenía ninguna expresión en particular en la cara. La veía sin saber exactamente qué decir.

—Nada de lo que acabo de decir es verdad —murmuró Alfa antes de tomarlo por los hombros. —Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió para hacer que te dejaran en paz.

Saga cerró los ojos y asintió, luego la atrajo hacia sí para abrazarla. Alfa estaba a punto de comenzar a llorar pero se contuvo. Jamás había visto a Saga de esa manera. Tenía golpes por todas partes, las ropas que vestía estaban desgarradas en varios lugares, la nariz y la boca le sangraban, tenía un corte muy marcado en el pómulo y seguro tenía el hueso roto además de al menos un par de costillas. Ella lo abrazó y le pasó la mano por el cabello.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Saga en un murmullo.

Alfa asintió con la cabeza.

—Anularon tu cosmo, ¿no es así? Lo mismo hicieron con el mío.

Saga asintió y se separó de ella para volver a verla a los ojos.

—¿Te hicieron algo?

—No. Quieren que me pase de su lado. Quieren los recuerdos de Antheia y quieren mis técnicas. Roberto está con ellos y les dijo de mi técnica. ¿En qué momento te capturaron?

—Al mismo tiempo que a ti. Te atraparon en la montaña y yo bajé a ayudarte, pero Alessandro también se puede transportar y eso hizo, contigo. Te sentí pedir ayuda antes de que quedaras inconsciente y me di cuenta de que estaban aquí así que abrí un portal y te seguí. Pero este lugar es el que sella nuestros cosmos. Yo no lo sabía y cuando me di cuenta ya era tarde. Géminis me dejó y ellos...

—Aprovecharon la oportunidad de atacar a un Santo Dorado que no puede usar su cosmo. Son una bola de cobardes.

—No van a tardar en venir por nosotros, estoy bastante seguro de que se dieron cuenta del lugar en el que estamos, pero no estoy seguro de que Kanon sea el indicado para venir y seguramente va a querer hacerlo.

—Tenemos que salir antes. Pero no sé cómo. Ni siquiera sé en dónde estamos. No debiste seguirme.

—Es muy tarde para lamentarse por eso, estoy aquí y no podía dejarte sola. Ya se nos ocurrirá algo, y si no, ya vendrá la caballería. Y estamos en Svalbard. Es un archipiélago en el medio de la nada cerca del polo norte.

Alfa asintió, pero en seguida le mostró la muñeca que había mantenido a su espalda.

—No van a dejar que me vaya tan fácilmente —le dijo.

Saga tomó la muñeca de su esposa entre sus manos. Estaba encadenada y no nada más iba a apretarse cada vez más si ella intentaba quitársela, era esa la que la mantenía débil. Estaba drenando su energía. No la iba a matar, pero si se aseguraría de que no pudiera echarse a correr en un futuro cercano.

—Mu sabrá cómo abrirla. No te preocupes por eso. Vamos a salir de aquí pronto —Saga tomó fuerza y se levantó con ayuda de Alfa. Luego caminó hasta la puerta. No se escuchaba nada desde afuera.

—No están ahí. Están lo suficientemente confiados de que no podemos salir por nuestros propios medios. Ya grité, ya intenté romper la puerta, por eso me encadenaron.

—¿Intentaste derrumbarla en serio?

—No. Quería romperla y que alguien viniera, pero el que vino fue él. Por eso me encadenó, si no hubiera sido él quizá hubiera podido salir. Saga, no le interesan aquellos que no tienen idea de quién fueron en sus encarnaciones pasadas, le interesan los recuerdos que tenemos los que sí las recordamos. Sabe que no puede controlar a Santos de mayor categoría que el Bronce, pero sí sabe que yo podría hacerlo. Por eso le intereso yo. Por eso y por haber sido una Saintia. Supone que tengo secretos de Atenea que lo ayudarán a tomar el control del Santuario. Es un idiota engreído. Los Santos de Oro no le sirven fuera de este lugar porque la única manera que tiene de mantenerlos bajo control es anulando su cosmo y sin cosmo no le sirven.

—Quiere el poder de todos. Quiere hacer exactamente lo mismo que yo y Aspros pretendimos hacer en su momento, pero al menos yo tenía el poder del Dios de la Guerra —negó con la cabeza mientras se ponía a examinar la puerta. Debía haber una manera de abrirla, pero sin el poder que le daba su cosmo y con costillas rotas, no estaba seguro de que podría quitarla a la fuerza.

Volteó a ver a Alfa quien estaba sentada de nuevo cerca del lugar en donde él había dejado su más reciente charco de sangre.

—La idea no era que me atraparan. Lo siento —y un par de lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos.

Saga no tardó ni un parpadeo en llegar hasta ella y abrazarla.

—No es tu culpa. Nunca lo ha sido. Estabas conmigo, con Shaka y con Mu y de todas maneras lograron atraparte y nosotros no pudimos impedirlo. Si acaso es culpa nuestra. Tenemos mayor rango que tú. Esto no debió haber pasado porque nosotros debimos poder impedirlo. Pero hey, no importa. Estoy aquí. Te encontré y los demás no van a tardar en venir por nosotros, además descubriste todo su plan. Hasta este momento nada más los considerábamos una bola de renegados de esos que siempre ha habido. Ahora sabemos que son diferentes, o al menos su manera de hacer las cosas es diferente y sabemos qué podemos hacer al respecto.

—No me gusta verte así.

—No es la primera vez que me rompen un par de costillas, voy a estar bien.

—Pero…

Pero Saga no la dejó continuar porque la besó. Había estado preocupado, no había tenido ni idea del por qué se la llevaron. Lo único que quería era rescatarla y llevarla directo a casa.

—Vamos a salir de aquí, te lo aseguro —le dijo cuando se separaron.

Se quedaron ahí sentados en el piso y abrazados por las siguientes horas. No era mucho lo que podían hacer en realidad. Alfa lo revisó para ver si había algo que pudieran hacer al respecto de sus múltiples heridas, pero fuera de vendarle la muñeca izquierda, todo lo demás requería cuidados que no tendrían hasta regresar al Santuario. De pronto ambos pusieron atención a sus alrededores, como si hubieran escuchado o sentido algo, pero en realidad no habían ni escuchado ni sentido nada, porque sin cosmo no tenían manera de saber más allá de lo que sus sentidos les decían. Saga se levantó, no sin esfuerzo, y caminó a la puerta. Pegó el oído en ella con la esperanza de escuchar algo, pero no. Y eso era lo raro. De pronto todos los sonidos habían desaparecido de aquél lugar. Volteó a ver a Alfa y negó con la cabeza. Se quedó ahí intentando escuchar algo por los siguientes minutos, pero al final regresó con su esposa y la abrazó.

Pasó al menos una media hora antes de que escucharan algunos pasos acercándose. Saga se levantó y fue a sentarse contra la pared frente a la que estaba Alfa. Los pasos se escucharon justo fuera de la puerta y momentos después ésta se abrió y Alessandro entró. Miró a Alfa, luego a Saga. Cerró la puerta.

—Pensé que a estas horas ya lo habrías eliminado, Antheia.

—Mi nombre es Alfa y me encantaría saber cómo esperabas que lo matara cuando me tienes encadenada con tu juguetito este que me quita fuerza. Si esperabas que lo matara de aburrimiento entonces estás en lo correcto, quizá así lo logre.

—Ah, ¿tus cadenas te lo impiden? Es toda una lástima entonces. Vas a tener que dejarlo vivo un tiempo más. Vine a traerte noticias. Me informan que un grupo de Dorados viene en camino. ¿Adivinas quién está entre ellos?

—No, no me imagino, pero si quieres te lo presento para que le puedas escribir cartitas de amor.

—Insolente como siempre. Espera sentada, porque pronto te lo voy a traer y entonces no te va a quedar de otra que obedecer. Y tú, Aspros, espero que te estés dando cuenta de la joyita con la que te casaste —dicho eso se dio la media vuelta y salió.

Sus pasos no tardaron en escucharse lejos. Saga se levantó y regresó a su lugar junto a Alfa

—No va a poder atraparlos, no te preocupes por ellos —le dijo.

—Me preocupa que se va a escapar, estoy bastante segura, no es idiota, por mucho que lo aparenta. Sabe que no tiene el poder suficiente para hacerles frente a pesar de que aquí no puedan usar cosmo. Si sólo viniera Kanon, tal vez. Pero no va a intentarlo contra "un grupo de Dorados".

Y tenía razón, el plan de Alessandro no era enfrentarse a los Dorados. Al menos no todavía.


	54. De intercambios

Justo cuando uno cree que salió de los problemas es cuando les llegan más... bueno, algo así está a punto de pasarles a nuestros protagonistas. Cada vez los meto en más problemas.

Por cierto, ya está corregido el fic hasta el capítulo 50, así que estoy a punto de alcanzarme.

Ah... y ya nada más quedan 6 capítulos más para acabar este fic y el epílogo.

Alfa Lázcares

De intercambios

Hacía un frío de esos que seguramente nada más Camus era capaz de aguantar con ganas. La isla tenía permanentes parajes congelados. La buena noticia es que no era una isla grande, la mala noticia es que no se sentía absolutamente ningún cosmo por ningún lado y eso sencillamente no podía ser. Shaka no se estaba equivocando, ahí había ido a parar Saga, y le habían arrebatado su cosmo de alguna manera, por eso no podrían sentirlo, pero lo extraño era que no sintieran el cosmo de ningún renegado tampoco. Decidieron separarse para recorrer más terreno en poco tiempo. No estaban seguros de qué debían buscar, asumían que cualquier tipo de lugar que les pareciera un asentamiento o cabañas o cualquier otro lugar que les pareciera medianamente habitable. Ese fue el problema. No estaban buscando cuevas en un principio, pero luego de ver alguna por aquellos lugares, decidieron revisarlas también.

Aldebarán fue el primero en sentirlo, fue una sensación extraña. Mantenía su cosmo al mínimo para no alertar a los renegados, pero de pronto lo dejó de sentir. Se quedó en su lugar, confundido. ¿Sería a caso que no le habían robado el cosmo a Saga si no que de alguna manera el lugar era el que lo anulaba? Retrocedió algunos pasos y pudo sentir su cosmo de regreso. Miró a su alrededor, no parecía haber nada. Pero no se confió, comenzó a caminar alrededor de ese extraño punto, usando su cosmo como referencia. De pronto, cuando iba a rodear una parte de la montaña vio pisadas en la nieve. Con cuidado se acercó al lugar. La nieve estaba completamente revuelta, y, más allá, junto a la pared en la montaña, habían inconfundibles manchas de sangre. Y aún más allá estaba la entrada a una cueva. Regresó sobre sus pasos. No parecía una cueva natural, si no una que el hombre había hecho. Tenía la esperanza de que hubiera más de una entrada y no tendría que llamar al timbre, así que se puso a buscar.

Poco tiempo después Kanon se reunió con él. También había sentido eso con su cosmo, y Aldebarán se lo confirmó y le dijo que había encontrado la entrada principal, que lo ayudara a buscar otro lugar por el cual entrar. Y poco después Mu también se reunió con ellos. Entre los tres rodearon el complejo de cavernas y efectivamente dieron con otra entrada cubierta de nieve y que probablemente los renegados no sabían que estaba ahí. Entraron con el mayor cuidado posible, sintiendo de inmediato los efectos del sello. Sus cosmos los abandonaron por completo y con ellos, sus armaduras. Resoplaron hastiados. Las armaduras los esperarían afuera. Caminaron por el lugar y algo les llamó la atención: no sentían ni escuchaban nada. Era como si la cueva estuviera por completo vacía. No se dieron cuenta del momento en que esa extraña sensación les llegó, pero cuando lo percibieron no pudieron dejar de concentrarse en ello. Y de pronto todo volvió a la normalidad. Se escuchaba un goteo lejano, el rechinar de madera. Llegaron al área de celdas. En la primera que entraron había un charco de sangre reciente, y todos asumieron que se trataba de Saga porque la idea de que fuera de Alfa o de Helena les revolvía las tripas. Siguieron caminando. De pronto, en otra celda, Aldebarán se detuvo. Sintió el corazón en la garganta cuando, a lo lejos, vio la tiara de la armadura de Helena. Se acercó corriendo y la tomó en sus manos. La celda estaba vacía, pero un plato sucio y un pedazo de pan botado por ahí le contestaron sus preguntas. Ahí había estado Helena y dejaron la tiara para que se diera cuenta. Kanon le puso la mano sobre el hombro. Aldebarán asintió. Se la habían llevado, y su misión por el momento era rescatar a Alfa y a Saga.

De pronto regresó ese silencio de antes. Saga abrazó protectoramente a Alfa, y ambos esperaron. Escucharon pasos acercarse, Saga se alejó de su esposa algunos metros, enseguida escucharon un clic en la puerta y esta se abrió. Alfa y Saga se levantaron. Por la puerta entró Kanon seguido de Mu y Aldebarán. Les hicieron una seña de que no hicieran ningún sonido. Alfa y Saga asintieron y Alfa les mostró la muñeca que tenía encadenada. Mu se acercó rápidamente y no tardó en quitársela, luego la quitó de la pared y se la guardó. La miró a los ojos, como preguntándole si estaba bien, Alfa comenzó a asentir, pero pronto sintió náuseas, estaba mareada y las rodillas amenazaban con fallarle. Mu enseguida la sostuvo, al igual que Saga. Kanon se acercó a ambos mientras Aldebarán mantenía guardia en la puerta. Saga le hizo una seña a Kanon para que fuera él quien sostuviera a Alfa. Kanon enarcó una ceja, pero no era momento para hacer preguntas. Cargó a la chica mientras Mu ayudaba a Saga. Se dirigieron a la puerta, el paso seguía libre así que salieron. Aldebarán iba al frente, guiando el camino. Alfa seguía mareada, pero se aferró al cuello de Kanon.

—Te está buscando a ti —murmuró a su oído.

Kanon asintió.

Iban caminando lo más sigilosamente posible. Pronto entraron a una celda y ahí pudieron ver el agujero por el que los tres habían entrado originalmente. Aldebarán fue el primero en introducirse por ahí, luego Kanon ayudó a Alfa a entrar. Ella, mareada y todo, se esforzó en mantener la vista fija adelante. Tenía que ir a gatas un trecho, luego levantarse y comenzar a escalar un par de metros. Una vez que sacó la cabeza Aldebarán la tomó de la mano para ayudarla a salir. La dejó sentada en aquél paraje helado mientras se agachaba para ayudar a Saga. El siguiente en aparecer fue Kanon y finalmente Mu. Kanon volvió a cargar a Alfa y Aldebarán ayudó a Saga a levantarse. Empezaron a caminar, casi correr, por esa montaña. Tenían que alejarse unos cuantos metros más para poder usar sus cosmos de nuevo. Y todos lo sintieron. Alfa se sintió todavía más mareada y como si de pronto un peso hubiera caído sobre ella. Lo mismo sintió Saga, así que Aldebarán lo sujetó mejor, casi lo llevaba cargando. Kanon entonces no perdió tiempo en abrir un portal y todos atravesaron lo más pronto que pudieron.

El portal los llevó directo a la Fuente de Atenea, en donde ya los estaban esperando. Acercaron un par de camillas. Kanon dejó a Alfa en una y Aldebarán subió a Saga a la otra.

—Yo estoy bien, nada más mareada, déjenme ir con Saga —le dijo a Kanon mientras lo tomaba de la mano.

—Tienen que revisarte a ti también, por la paz mental de todos. A Saga tampoco le va a hacer gracia si no te dejas revisar. Ya sabes cómo es.

—Quiero estar con él.

—Lo sé. Vamos a hacer esto rápido Alfa, te juro que en cuanto te dejen libre te llevo a ver a mi hermano, pero deja que te revisen.

—No tienes idea de las cosas que tuve que decir —pero por la manera en la que lo dijo, Kanon como que se hacía una idea. Entonces notó el anillo que la chica llevaba puesto.

—Deja que te revisen y te llevo con mi hermano.

Alfa se dejó caer en la camilla y Kanon hizo una seña de que se la llevaran.

El siguiente par de horas se fue en revisarlos y asegurarse de que estaban bien, Aioria bajó a curar cualquier herida que tuvieran. En realidad Alfa nada más se había llevado un par de golpes, lo único que la había descompensado había sido el regreso de golpe de su energía y luego el de su cosmo, pero fuera de eso estaba bien. Saga era otra historia, él sí tenía tres costillas rotas, las tres del mismo lado. También el pómulo. Una rodilla bastante lastimada al igual que una muñeca. La clavícula no estaba rota, pero sí muy golpeada. Golpes, moretones y raspones adornaban su cuerpo. Se habían ensañado en serio con él. De cualquier manera lo único que quedó luego de que lo curaron fueron moretones, muchos y en todos lados, pero ya no tenía heridas abiertas ni huesos rotos. Igual querían mantenerlo en observación esa noche, al igual que a Alfa, ella por mera precaución.

Finalmente dejaron a Alfa libre para que fuera a ver a su marido. Kanon la llevó. Alfa se aventó sobre el Dorado en cuanto lo vio y se puso a llorar todo lo que se había aguantado desde que regresaran al Santuario y Saga le contó a su hermano lo que había pasado y que, en realidad, había sido una buena idea que lo hubieran capturado a él y no a Kanon. Si Alessandro los había estado observando mientras se fugaban, que era lo más seguro, en su mente era verdad que Alfa estaba casada con Saga por mera venganza, la idea era seguir la farsa que Alfa había empezado, quién sabe, quizá les sería útil después. Kanon asintió. Los habían dejado escapar sin problemas, pero todavía no tenían muy claro el por qué. Ya tendrían tiempo para pensar en eso luego. Por el momento tocaba reforzar la seguridad, hacer más rondas y tener a todos en alerta. Ya después se vería. Kanon al fin los dejó solos para poder informarle a Shion. Alfa no se había despegado de Saga.

—Al, ya todo está bien, estamos aquí. Te lo dije, ¿no? La caballería fue a rescatarnos. Estamos bien, los dos.

—Estamos tan bien que nos quieren mantener en observación esta noche. Entiendo que hubieron cosas que pudimos haber hecho mejor y que nos confiamos y por eso me atraparon. No tengo problemas con eso, esas cosas pasan. Pero me doy asco a mi misma por las cosas que dije sobre ti. Me duele el estómago de pensar en todo lo que hice. En que tuve que quedarme en mi lugar mientras veía como esos sádicos te golpeaban y en que le dije a Alessandro básicamente que me valía lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer contigo.

—Lo hiciste para ayudarme.

—No me puedes decir que no sentiste nada cuando lo dije, te vi, lo noté.

—Pero sé por qué lo hiciste, lo entiendo. Sí, me dolió, jamás pensé que te escucharía decir esas cosas, pero lo hiciste y lo hiciste por exactamente el motivo contrario. Está bien. Perdónate por haberlo hecho. Yo ya lo hice. No vas a ganar nada de otra manera. Y créeme, te lo dice el primero en no seguir su consejo.

Alfa sonrió y lo abrazó de nuevo. Igual se sentía bastante vil por haberlo dicho. Le iba a tomar un par de tragos el superarlo, seguro.

Alessandro tenía vigías apostados en el pueblo, también en las cercanías de la montaña donde estaban las cuevas. En cuanto Aldebarán desembarcó alguien se dio cuenta y comenzó a correr la voz. Los siguientes fueron más notorios, porque Kanon abrió un portal para llegar a la isla y no había manera en que no lo percibieran. Ahora nada más era cuestión de tiempo para que llegaran a las cuevas. Alessandro reunió a los renegados que tenía dentro de su escondite. Lo bueno de tener un sello de Ares, era que él era inmune y por lo tanto podría usar su cosmo a voluntad, y además podría hacerlo creando un silencio ensordecedor. ¿La primera vez que Saga y Alfa notaron el silencio? Ese fue Alessandro transportándose a Creta para recoger a Roberto, Emma y los encargos.

Deathmask y Vivien lo sintieron. Un cosmo de pronto apareció en los alrededores. Se pusieron en guardia y comenzaron a correr hacia donde lo sintieron aparecer. Pero para cuando estuvieron cerca otra subida de cosmo y luego nada. Absolutamente nada. Vivien se detuvo en seco. ¿Qué demonios? Le lanzó una mirada a Deathmask quien estaba lanzando maldiciones en italiano. El cosmo apareció ahí, se quedó como cinco segundos y luego volvió a desaparecer. De cualquier manera siguieron buscando.

Alessandro regresó a las cavernas. Era el momento de que los renegados se dispersaran por la isla, para que las cuevas quedaran vacías. Él se quedó con Dicro, sus hijos y Helena. Al resto los mandó lejos. Otis guió a los renegados que se quedaron con él hacia otro complejo de cuevas abandonadas. Eran en realidad minas. Y los ocultó ahí. Luego regresó a su puesto de vigía. Vio que los tres Dorados estaban ya a punto de llegar a la cueva así que le avisó a Alessandro y corrió a ocultarse.

Alessandro midió muy bien sus tiempos. Necesitaba salir de las cuevas cuando los Dorados estuvieran dentro para así poder aparecer en algún lugar sin que ellos lo detectaran, no iba muy lejos, nada más a tierra firme, en Noruega. A decir verdad nunca había intentado transportarse con tanta gente a cuestas, pero no tenía muchas opciones. Y sí, sí era teletransportación, y no, los Dorados no sabían que él poseía esa habilidad y se había cuidado mucho de no utilizarla hasta que fue necesario, o sea, para llevarse a Alfa. Así que bueno, para esas alturas seguro ya lo sabían. El mensaje de Otis le llegó fuerte y claro, y con un poco de cosmo siguió las presencias de aquellos que llegaban. Entonces se concentró y se teletransportó a Noruega, a la casa abandonada en la que habían atrapado a Helena. La mujer estaba noqueada, al igual que Dicro y sus hijos. Ninguno de ellos le suponía un problema. Desde su escondite en Noruega, vigiló los movimientos de los "rescatistas". Todos sintieron el cosmo de Kanon regresar y estallar cuando abrió su portal. Justo en ese momento Alessandro regresó con su carga a las cuevas. Los renegados también regresaron. Dejaron a Dicro en una celda, a Helena en otra y a sus niños en otra. A las mujeres las encadenaron. Los niños eran libres de recorrer la celda a voluntad... cuando despertaran, claro. Y lo más lindo del asunto es que tenía en su poder el teléfono de Dicro. Su plan original había sido sencillamente contactar al Santuario por medio de cosmo, pero, eh, le gustaba la idea de usar medios de comunicación normales.

Tomó el teléfono de Dicro, que, por supuesto, necesitaba la huella de la chica para ser desbloqueado. Fue a la celda de la mujer y eso hizo, luego se teletransportó al pueblo y desde ahí marcó a un número que se le hizo interesante, el de Kanon de Géminis. Ahora sabía que ese era el gemelo correcto, Otis le dijo que lo vio llevarse a Alfa en brazos cuando salieron de las cuevas. Marcó.

Kanon estaba haciendo guardia en la Fuente. Su hermano y su cuñada seguían ahí y lo estarían toda la noche, pero al parecer ambos ya estaban más tranquilos y en una habitación. De todas maneras él no pretendía dejarlos. Su teléfono comenzó a sonar y vio que era Dicro quien lo llamaba. Extrañado enarcó una ceja y contestó.

—¿Dicro? —preguntó con cautela. No veía razón por la cuál la chica lo llamaría a él.

—No. Mi nombre es Alessandro, pero supongo que eso ya lo sabes, Déuteros.

—Mi nombre es Kanon. Y tú eres un cobarde, ¿por qué habría de escucharte?

—Porque tengo en mi poder a Helena. También a Dicro.

—Eso ya lo sabíamos. Espero que tú sepas que ya sabemos en dónde te ocultas y vamos a ir por ellas.

—Oh, eso es justo lo que quiero. De hecho, llamaba para proponerte un intercambio.

—Eres un idiota si crees que vamos a negociar contigo.

—Lo harán. Discúlpame, olvidé mencionar que tengo a un par de niños conmigo. Chris y Damon. Me parece que son hijos de uno de ustedes, ¿no es así? Iba a llamar al padre, pero está fuera de servicio. Supongo que sigue en las montañas de Creta intentando dar con su familia.

Kanon se quedó mudo. ¿Hijos de uno de ellos? ¿Deathmask? ¿Deathmask era el padre de los hijos de Dicro? Mierda.

—¿Sigues ahí, Déuteros? Tengo a ambos niños y asumo que quieren recuperarlos.

—¿Qué quieres por ellos? —preguntó Kanon con voz fría.

—A Alfa y Jivika las quiero en lugar de Christian, y a Lena y Vivien en lugar de Damon. ¿Te parece justo? Esos pobres niños no tienen por qué sufrir. Piénsalo, me llamas cuando hayas tomado una decisión —y con eso colgó.

Kanon separó el teléfono de su oreja y se le quedó viendo. El corazón le latía con fuerza. Esto estaba llegando demasiado lejos. Llamó a Shion por cosmo y le dijo que era urgente. Shion no tardó ni medio pestañeo en llegar con él. Kanon entonces le contó la llamada, y no omitió la parte de los hijos de Deathmask. Shion se llevó ambas manos a la cara. Tenían que avisar a Deathmask enseguida, así que lo contactó por medio de cosmo y cuando lo localizó le dijo que tenían noticias de Dicro. Kanon abrió un portal a Creta y no tardó en regresar al Santuario junto a Vivien y Deathmask.

—¿Cuáles son las noticias? ¿Los encontraron? —preguntó Deathmask.

—Alessandro los tiene en su escondite en Svalbard. A los tres. Atrapó a Dicro y a sus dos niños —respondió Shion.

—¡Mierda! ¿Qué estamos esperando? Tenemos que ir por ellos enseguida.

—No es tan fácil, Deathmask, en ese lugar ninguno de nosotros puede usar cosmo. Nada más él y sus renegados son inmunes. Y quiere intercambiar a los niños por las chicas. Específicamente quiere a Alfa, Jivika, Lena y Vivien —contestó Kanon y volteó a ver a la rubia.

—Si les regresan a los niños a cambio de que yo vaya estoy dispuesta.

—No podemos seguir su juego, Vivien —contestó Shion.

—Tampoco podemos dejar a los niños a la merced de ese idiota —refutó Vivien. —Las demás van a estar de acuerdo, estoy segura. Entre nosotras ya nos las ingeniaremos para escapar.

—Saga no pudo escapar por su propia cuenta —le dijo Kanon.

—Saga estaba desprevenido y además estaba solo. Nosotras ya seríamos seis.

—Cinco. Jivika no está de nuestro lado —apuntó Shion y Vivien y Deathmask lo miraron con sorpresa, ellos no sabían que la adolescente ahora estaba del lado de Alessandro.

—¿Ya le dijeron a las demás? Tenemos que dejar de perder tiempo.

—Vivien, no vamos a negociar con él —dijo Shion.

—¿Se les ocurre una mejor idea? Comiencen a hacer un plan para rescatarnos a nosotras, pero esos niños regresan de inmediato al Santuario —y Vivien comenzó a caminar hacia la Fuente, en donde suponía tendrían a Alfa.

—Vivien, espera —dijo Kanon mientras comenzaba a seguirla.

Las voces se escuchaban dentro de la habitación en la que Saga y Alfa se encontraban. El primero estaba dormido, pero ella estaba despierta. No lograba entender bien de qué estaban hablando, pero decidió salir a ver qué pasaba. Apenas abrió la puerta cuando vio a la rubia caminando a pasos decididos hacia las habitaciones y a Kanon tras ella. Terminó de salir del cuarto y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

—¡Alfa! —le gritó Vivien. —Tenemos una nueva misión.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¡No pueden ir, Vivien! —protestó Kanon.

—Alessandro tiene a los niños de Dicro y nos quiere a ti y a mí en su lugar —soltó la rubia.

Alfa miró a Kanon quien exhaló un suspiro. Shion y Deathmask ya estaban ahí también.

—¿Los tienen a los dos? —preguntó Alfa.

—A los dos. Cámbiate de ropa y nos vamos en este momento. Tengo que ir a avisarle a Lena. Deathmask: ve por Jivika.

—No vamos a negociar con él —protestó Shion.

—Con todo respeto, Patriarca, no les estamos pidiendo permiso —contestó Alfa y acto seguido se volvió hacia la habitación. —En la explanada en cinco minutos, Vivien.

La rubia salió corriendo del recinto, Deathmask no estaba seguro de qué hacer en ese momento, pero algo le gritaba que debía ir por Jivika y que las chicas fueran a intercambiar sus vidas por las de los niños. Shion lo miró en silencio. Por un lado sería más fácil y quizá prudente tener a chicas adultas allá y no a los niños, por otro lado no podía pedirles que se pusieran en riesgo. Kanon entró con Alfa a la habitación y vio a Saga quien estaba sentado en la cama, lo habían terminado por despertar y escuchó la conversación.

—Es una locura, Alfa —siguió protestando Kanon.

—No, no lo es. Ya saben en dónde está el lugar y también a qué se enfrentan. Lo único que queremos hacer es quitar a los niños del camino. No les estamos preguntando. Antes no sabíamos en dónde estaban y teníamos que estarlos cazando, ahora no. Alessandro cree que está ganando porque nos va a tener a nosotras, pero no es así. No les digo que va a ser fácil, ni que sé exactamente qué vamos a hacer una vez que estemos allá, pero algo es seguro: no podemos dejar que se quede con los niños.

—Tampoco podemos estar seguros de que nos los va a regresar cuando ya las tenga a ustedes —refutó Kanon.

Saga volteó a ver a su hermano y negó con la cabeza.

—Los va a regresar. Ya dijo que lo haría y lo va a hacer.

Alfa volteó a verlo, estaba más serio de lo que jamás lo hubiera visto.

—Pídanle a Mu que las lleve, Kanon no puede ir.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque cree que va a poder llegar a mi si te atrapa —contestó Alfa quien, por cierto, ya había comenzado a cambiarse de ropa. —Voy a estar bien, pero para eso necesito que ustedes dos estén bien también. No me va a hacer nada, Saga, lo sabes. Necesito que se les ocurra algo, se te va a ocurrir algo, este es tu fuerte —le dijo a Saga mientras caminaba hacia él. Se quitó el anillo que llevaba en el dedo, luego tomó las manos de Saga y puso el anillo entre ellas. —Guárdalo por mi, y regrésamelo cuando nos veamos de nuevo, el día en que esto termine. Confío en ti.

Saga dejó escapar el aire que había estado conteniendo, la miró a los ojos y luego la atrajo hacia sí para abrazarla y luego besarla. Finalmente se separaron, Alfa entonces caminó hacia Kanon, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y el gemelo menor contestó el abrazo.

—Cuídalo y cuídate. Nos veremos pronto de nuevo, Kanon —luego de eso la chica salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás.

Los gemelos se miraron el uno al otro.

—Ni creas que vas a salir de aquí, te tienes que quedar en observación esta noche. Voy con los demás —dijo Kanon antes de salir también.

Saga estaba bastante seguro de que no iba a poder dormir el resto de la noche, pero también sabía que no le iban a dejar estar fuera, al menos no todavía. Miró el anillo de Alfa y volvió a apretarlo entre sus manos.

Cuando Alfa llegó a la explanada Shion y Deathmask ya estaban ahí con Jivika. Las únicas que faltaban eran Vivien y Lena, y, por supuesto, todavía tenían que contactar a Alessandro. Jivika estaba sería, no había dicho nada desde que despertó y la habían mantenido encerrada dentro del recinto de las amazonas, con varias de ellas cuidándola, pero la chica se había negado a interactuar con nadie. Por el momento estaba de pie junto a Deathmask quien la tenía bien sujeta del brazo. Vivien y Lena no tardaron en aparecer, venían con Camus, Milo y Mu. Los dorados seguían reclamando y por supuesto que no estaban para nada de acuerdo con la decisión, pero las chicas los ignoraban. No había marcha atrás. Cuando el grupo estuvo reunido Shion las miró.

—No estoy de acuerdo con esto, pero no puedo decir que no valoro lo que están haciendo. Probablemente tengan razón y sea más sensato tenerlas a ustedes allá y no a los niños, pero eso no hace esto más sencillo. Cuídense mucho, ya tendrán oportunidad de trazar algún plan y nosotros haremos lo mismo, no las vamos a dejar a la deriva.

Entonces las chicas procedieron a despedirse de sus respectivos Dorados con la promesa de volver a verse pronto. Mu asintió y Vivien entonces llamó al número de Dicro.

—Vivien, justo una de las chicas de quienes quería saber —contestó Alessandro.

—Estamos todas reunidas, dinos a dónde tenemos que ir.

—A mi humilde morada, por supuesto, ya deben saber cómo llegar. Se teletransportarán hasta aquí, supongo. Denme un par de minutos para recoger a los niños y nos vemos en la entrada, ahí donde sus cosmos les permiten llegar.

—¡No intentes nada sucio! —gritó Milo sin poder contenerse y Vivien escuchó la risa de Alessandro.

—Soy un hombre de palabra, no deben preocuparse por eso —contestó. —Las veo pronto —y colgó.

Se miraron unos a otros, pero evitaron decir nada más frente a Jivika. Finalmente llegó la hora, las mujeres volvieron a despedirse de sus chicos. Deathmask iría también con ellas. Mu miró a su maestro, asintió y teletransportó al resto a las cercanías de las cuevas.

Lo primero que vieron fue a un pequeño ejército de renegados reunidos, pero todos se mantuvieron a raya mientras los veían aparecer. Alessandro entonces salió de entre el grupo.

—Me alegra que las hayan traído a todas. Pueden acercarse.

—Primero los niños —contestó Deathmask sin soltar a Jivika.

—Por supuesto —contestó Alessandro e hizo una seña, con la cual Roberto se acercó jalando a Damon y Otis llevaba cargando a Christian. —Aquí están los niños, como se los prometí, ahora las chicas pueden acercarse y cuando estén dentro de nuestros territorios podemos soltar a los niños.

Alfa agarró el brazo de Jivika y con ella comenzó a avanzar. A cada paso que daba sentía cómo su cosmo se hacía más débil. Vio a Alessandro hacer una seña a Otis y el hombre dejó a Christian en el suelo. Cuando Alfa y Jivika llegaron a su lado soltó a la niña y esta corrió a los brazos de Deathmask. Otis entonces sujetó el brazo de Alfa para evitar que se alejara y Jivika siguió caminando hacia las cuevas. Entonces fue turno de Lena y Vivien. Ambas se acercaron, aunque más titubeantes dado que ellas no habían sentido el poder del sello. Les tomó algunos momentos más que a Alfa el llegar hasta Roberto. Cuando estuvieron junto a él, el hombre soltó a Damon, y el chico, con pasos desafiantes, comenzó a caminar hacia los Dorados. Le habían dicho que eso es lo que tenía que hacer, pero no estaba convencido y por supuesto no estaba feliz. Roberto entonces sujetó el brazo de las otras dos chicas.

—Ya tienen a los niños, ahora pueden irse. Nos veremos pronto, me imagino —dijo Alessandro.

Las jóvenes voltearon a ver a los Dorados y a los niños. Mu tuvo que contener el impulso de ponerse a pelear en ese instante, pero no podía hacerlo con los niños ahí y Deathmask no había soltado a Christian. Sin perder más tiempo los teletransportó a todos de regreso al Santuario. Alessandro le hizo otra seña a sus soldados y todos regresaron a las cuevas. Un par más fueron a ayudar con las prisioneras.

Caminaron por las cavernas hasta el área de celdas. Alfa pudo ver en una de ellas el charco de sangre que seguro había sido de Saga, luego la llevaron a la celda en la que había estado antes y a las otras chicas las dejaron también en celdas separadas. Alessandro esperó un rato antes de ir a hacerle una visita a Alfa.

—Antheia, es bueno verte de nuevo. Y ya no traes el anillo. ¿El gemelo ya no te llama "esposa"?

—No lo sé, no he hablado con él.

—Está bien, quizá sea mejor así para él. En fin, se lo dije a él, y te lo diré a ti también. Es mejor que te comportes aquí adentro, porque si no lo haces, no vas a ser tú la que va a sufrir las consecuencias, si no alguna de tus amigas. Y lo mismo va para ellas, así que espero que todas se comporten como deben. Por otro lado, nuestras filas siempre están abiertas para ustedes. Me dijeron, Alfa, que hace no mucho tiempo consideraste separarte permanentemente de las filas de Atenea. ¿Tuvo Antheia algo que ver con eso? A mí me parece que si.

—Cuando recuperé mis recuerdos no estaba especialmente feliz y decidí alejarme un tiempo para poner en claro mis ideas. Decidí regresar.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque es para eso para lo que he estado entrenando.

—¿Como Saintia? Porque te saltaste muchas normas, y veo que lo sigues haciendo.

—No me estoy saltando ninguna regla ahora.

—Huh, así que las reglas del Santuario ahora son más laxas. Algo me dijo Roberto al respecto. En fin, como quieras, te repito que nuestras filas están abiertas y si te quieres seguir vengando de Aspros, podemos ayudarte. Nos veremos luego —y con eso salió. Luego fue a hacerle la misma visita de cortesía a las demás chicas y les dijo más o menos lo mismo, que podían unirse a su causa, porque la Diosa de la Guerra Justa necesitaba un escarmiento y sería él quien se lo diera.


	55. De batallas

Ooh, si pensaron que las cosas no se iban a poder complicar más... pues se equivocaron. Las cosas empeoran para el Santuario y a todos les toca hacer planes y ejecutarlos. A ver cómo les va.

De nuevo muchas gracias a mi lectora de prueba y a todos ustedes por seguir leyendo. Ya falta muy poco para terminar esta historia.

Alfa Lázcares

De batallas

Dentro del Santuario fue momento de que Shion le contara a Atenea lo que estaba sucediendo. La adolescente estaba muy triste, nerviosa y se sentía como una falla. Esto no debía estar pasando. Las chicas estaban allá solas y sus Santos Dorados no se veían muy bien, querían ir a rescatar a sus chicas lo más pronto posible y por supuesto no podía culparlos por ello. Además estaba el problema del por qué los Santos perdían sus cosmos en cuanto ponían un pie dentro de las cuevas. Shion no tardó en especular que podría tratarse de un sello de alguna deidad. Ninguna otra cosa podría ser tan efectiva contra Santos Dorados. Y si eso era verdad, entonces la única que sería capaz de quitarlo, era otra deidad, o sea, Atenea. Cuando Saori estuvo al tanto de todo, entonces llamaron al resto de los Dorados, incluso Saga fue, a pesar de que nadie en la Fuente estuvo de acuerdo con que saliera tan pronto. Se reunieron en el Templo Principal. Comenzaron a discutir entonces cuáles eran sus opciones. La primera idea fue, por supuesto, ir todos en bola al lugar en el que se escondía Alessandro y sacar a las chicas a la fuerza, costara lo que costara. Sin embargo desecharon esa idea, muy a su pesar, porque todos querían ir a repartir patadas, pero era sencillamente una muy mala decisión. En primera porque no podían irse todos o la mitad de los Dorados y dejar el Santuario sin su principal línea de defensa. Y por supuesto nadie quería siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de que Atenea misma fuera a romper el sello, eso era demasiado arriesgado, y sería darle a Alessandro justo lo que quería. Todo esto no lo estaba haciendo nada más para joder a los Dorados, lo estaba haciendo para desmoralizar el Santuario y al final llegar a la Diosa.

Alessandro no pretendía perder tiempo. Esta era justo la oportunidad que quería tener, cuando el Santuario estaba en completa confusión y seguro se estarían preguntando cuál sería el siguiente paso a seguir. Para eso estaban del lado de la Diosa de la Estrategia. Pero su estrategia estaba ya trazada. Gracias a Roberto obtuvo información que le hubiera sido más complicado conseguir de no haber estado él ahí. Los campos de entrenamiento alejados eran sus objetivos ahora. No necesariamente quería destruirlos, porque quién sabe si serían capaces sus fuerzas, pero al menos necesitaba sembrar aún más caos en el Santuario para obligarlos a tomar desiciones apresuradas y, esperaba, malas. Como por ejemplo que la Diosa intentara ella misma ayudar a las chicas que tenía secuestradas. No sería la primera vez que lo intentaría. A ver si ahora sí empezaba a hacer algo en lugar de nada más ser secuestrada por Dioses o sentarse en su trono sin mover una pestaña.

Ahora tenía que moverse rápido. Los renegados estaban reunidos y lo esperaban en grupos de tres. A cada grupo lo llevaría a un campo de entrenamiento distinto y ahí ellos tendrían la tarea de atacar al unísono. Los dejaría pelear algunos minutos y luego iría a recoger a los que lo lograran. Quizá y hasta podían secuestrar a más Santos. Bien sabía que ninguno de los Dorados estaba en esos campos, nada más aprendices a punto de conseguir armadura o Santos de Bronce y Plata. Él mismo iría a uno de esos campos, específicamente en el que estaba una amazona de Plata: Marín, y su plan era traerla consigo. Para eso necesitaría la ayuda de Otis. Y ellos serían los últimos en salir a su misión. Todo esto por supuesto que sería más sencillo si hubieran más renegados con sus poderes de transportación, pero como no los tenía, ni modo, le tocaba hacer la mayor parte del trabajo. Además ahora ya no les interesaba estar de incógnito ni pasar desapercibidos, al contrario, era el momento de hacer notar su presencia.

Eran 9 grupos y 10 campos de entrenamiento, los dejaría a la entrada y cada uno comenzaría a atacar uno tras otro. Miró sus filas. Ya todos estaban dispuestos. Respiró profundamente, meditó unos instantes, y cuando abrió los ojos estuvo listo. Se acercó al primer grupo y lo llevó al primer campo, enseguida desapareció y fue por los segundos y así sucesivamente hasta que nada más le quedó recoger a Otis y comenzar él mismo su pelea.

La súbita llegada de cosmos enemigos alertaron a los Santos y aprendices quienes no dudaron en llamar armaduras y ponerse en posición de ataque. El elemento de sorpresa era la mayor ventaja del grupo de Alessandro, si bien todos estaban en alerta, no todos conocían las últimas noticias del Santuario. Y definitivamente nadie estaba esperando un ataque sorpresa. De pronto hubo caos. Se lanzaron alarmas de todas partes y todas las alarmas fueron recibidas casi al mismo tiempo por el Santuario. Debían actuar rápido. Había peleas en todas direcciones. La joven Atenea estaba a punto de entrar en pánico, no sabía qué hacer. Sus Saintias estaban junto a ella y urgieron a los Dorados a moverse a ayudar en donde fuera necesario porque ellas se quedarían con Atenea, al igual que Shion.

Saga no se quería quedar de brazos cruzados, estaba a punto de abrir un portal al campo más lejano, pero Shion y Afro lo contuvieron a tiempo, en su lugar Kanon y Mu, quienes podían transportarse de esa manera, salieron a ayudar. Los demás tuvieron que correr, pero Dohko, Afro y Aioros se quedarían junto con un nada feliz Saga.

Alessandro y Otis aparecieron en un campo alejado, en el medio de la nada en Ucrania. Apenas aparecieron lanzaron fuertes ataques de cosmo en contra del lugar, lo que logró que tanto Marín como June salieran corriendo a repelerlos. No les fue sencillo, en principio no habían tenido mucha idea de dónde provenían los ataques, así que los respondieron a ciegas, pero el plan de Alessandro y Otis nunca fue pelear contra ellas. En cuanto las chicas salieron del campo se lanzaron hacia ellas, no tardaron en estar a distancias mínimas, repartiendo golpes, patadas y latigazos, y eso fue todo. Alessandro los teletransportó a los cuatro de regreso a Svalbard, a las cavernas, en donde el grupo de renegados que se había quedado comenzaron a pelear contra las chicas, quienes estaban confundidas, no tenían idea de qué es lo que acababa de suceder. Apenas un momento antes estaban en el campo y ahora estaban en unas montañas congeladas y perdiendo sus cosmos de repente. Alessandro fue entonces por el resto de sus secuaces.

Kanon estaba despachando al par de renegados junto a Argol y Ban cuando sintió el cosmo de Alessandro apareciendo. Sin detenerse a pensar siquiera lo que hacía, lanzó un Galaxian Explosion en esa dirección, pero al instante sintió que el cosmo de Alessandro desaparecía. Se volvió hacia los renegados a quienes sus compañeros ya tenían apresados. Resopló bastante molesto. Abrió un portal que llevó a los cinco de regreso al Santuario.

Una historia similar se repitió varias veces. Alessandro fue a aparecerse por los campos de entrenamiento uno tras otro. No se detuvo a pensar en cuál sería el resultado final hasta que fue al último y regresó a su emplazamiento.

Aioria estaba furioso. De pronto entendía cómo debía sentirse Saga con todo el asunto. Él había vivido lo mismo. En cuanto se dio la alarma, no dudó en salir corriendo hacia el campo de Ucrania, en donde sabía que Marín se encontraba apostada junto a June, pero cuando llegó lo único que pudo sentir fue el cosmo de su chica desaparecer junto con el de June, no había nadie más ahí. Golpeó el suelo, gritó y le tomó absolutamente todo su autocontrol el no irse de inmediato a Longyearbyen como había hecho Saga. En cambio regresó al Santuario a reunirse con todos en la explanada.

—¡Se llevaron a Marin y a June! —gritó llamando la atención de los presentes.

—¿Quién más falta? —preguntó Shion.

—Gabriella. También Jabú —contestó Shura, él también había llegado tarde.

—Hirieron a Ichi, Klaus y Shaina, pero no de gravedad. André, Angélica y Misty quedaron un poco peor, pero se recuperarán. Capturamos a 6 renegados —respondió Shaka.

—¿Cuántos campos de entrenamiento tenemos todavía con personas allá? ¿Otros 10? —preguntó Camus.

—Así es. Deberíamos ir por ellos, no podemos arriesgarnos a que hagan lo mismo de nuevo —dijo Aioros.

—¿No es eso justo lo que quieren? Que nos recluyamos en el Santuario —preguntó Afro.

—¿Con el fin de qué? No puede salir de su guarida y venir a atacarnos. Esta fue su última oportunidad de quitarnos gente. Y lo logró, se llevó a más de las chicas —dijo Saga. —Va a esperar que nosotros hagamos el siguiente movimiento.

—¿El cuál es? —preguntó Milo.

—Que nosotros vayamos a hacerle una visita. Y sabe que no vamos a ir todos al mismo tiempo, lo que significa que nos quiere separar. Es la única manera que tiene de "ganar": separándonos.

El silencio reinó en el Santuario luego de las últimas palabras de Saga. Milo y Aioria fueron a desquitar su enojo en contra de algunas pobres columnas y rocas que se cruzaron en su camino. Saga tenía las manos en la cintura y miraba al cielo, preguntándose qué debería hacer ahora. Estaba a punto de mandarlo todo al traste y pedirle a su hermano que fuera con él a una misión suicida a Svalbard. A decir verdad, Kanon estaba pensando más o menos lo mismo. Saori estaba visitando a los heridos en la Fuente y de verdad intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no llorar. Sus Saintias estaban con ella.

Entonces los engranes dentro del cerebro de Saga comenzaron a funcionar. Miró a su hermano, quien seguía cerca de él en caso de que se le ocurriera hacer alguna locura.

—Tengo una idea —le dijo.

Kanon enarcó una ceja.

—Tengo que ir para allá.

—¿Estás loco? Sí recuerdas cómo regresaste, ¿verdad? ¿Te has visto en un espejo?

—Voy a ir a unirme a ellos.

—¿Qué?

—Piénsalo. Alessandro cree que... —y se detuvo, como que no le había dicho a Kanon que él y Alfa se habían casado, aunque a estas alturas suponía que ya lo sospechaba. —Que Alfa se casó conmigo para vengarse de Aspros. Y ella le hizo creer, de una manera bastante convincente, que no me traga y que no le importa lo que suceda conmigo. Puedo ir yo a decirle que quiero exactamente lo mismo. Vengarme de Alfa por haberlo hecho.

Varios Dorados se habían reunido alrededor de los gemelos cuando los escucharon hablar.

—¿Y te va a creer?

—No lo sé. Si voy en este preciso momento probablemente no, supongo que tendría que irme del Santuario por un par de días antes de ir a presentarme en su guarida.

—¿Y si te piden que vengas a atacarnos? —preguntó Mu.

—Honestamente dudo que me pida eso. No creo que quiera que regrese acá luego de haber estado allá. Le conviene más tenerme con ellos, al menos de momento. Y si me lo pide entonces ya pensaremos en otra cosa. De todas maneras Alessandro es de esas personas que no tienen mucha fe en los humanos. Cree que sencillamente nos dejamos llevar por nuestras emociones, de ahí que se haya llevado a las chicas, porque cree que llegando a un extremo, vamos a traicionar a la Diosa en favor de ellas. Eso es justo lo que quiero que piense de mi, que estoy lo suficientemente despechado como para ir y traicionar a Saori con tal de vengarme de Alfa.

Todos se quedaron en silencio durante varios minutos. Lo que decía tenía un tanto de sentido, pero igual sonaba descabellado. Por otro lado a Alessandro le convenía tener a un Santo Dorado en su poder, en especial uno que iba a llegar diciendo que se uniría a sus fuerzas. Y no es como que Alessandro no supiera la historia pasada de Saga. Miraron a Shion, quien estaba observando a Saga fijamente.

—¿Y si no te cree? No vas a poder escapar de ese lugar así como así —dijo Dohko.

—No estaba esperando que me atraparan y que no pudiera usar mi cosmo. Ahora sé que es posible que lo hagan, no voy sin saber las consecuencias ni el peligro. No voy a confiarme esta vez. Y no dudo que las chicas estén pensando en sus propias maneras de escapar. Ya tiene a muchos de nosotros allá, y eso puede ser peligroso para él.

—Esa es otra razón por la cual tu plan puede fallar. No va a confiar en ti —dijo Shion.

—No de buenas a primeras, definitivamente no. Pero no le di ningún motivo o razón para pensar que no podría hacerlo eventualmente. No me resistí a lo que hicieron en ningún momento. Lo dejé hacer su voluntad. Y repito, Alfa le dejó muy claro que yo no soy importante para ella.

Se escucharon varios suspiros exasperados, pero la verdad es que a nadie se le ocurría otro plan y al menos el resto de los Dorados se sentirían mejor sabiendo que al menos uno de ellos estaba allá, y que podría hacer algo por las chicas.

—Una vez allá tienes que coordinarte con ellas de algún modo —dijo Dohko. —No dudo que alguna de ellas esté pensando hacer algo similar, fingir unirse a Alessandro. Eso puedes usarlo a tu favor.

—Regresa a Interlaken. Sus cosas siguen allá de todos modos y es buen lugar para quedarte por el momento. Tú sabes, el despecho y todo eso —dijo Mu.

—¿Y Géminis? —preguntó Milo.

—Por el momento puede quedarse en el Santuario. Alessandro estaba usando una armadura nuestra, así que debe tener la manera de poder usarlas aún cuando vaya en contra de la Diosa —contestó Saga.

—Tiene en su poder un sello, no hay alguna otra manera en la que pueda hacerlo. Si lo convences de que estás de su lado, eventualmente va a pedirte que recuperes tu armadura y le va a poner un sello, y va a hacer que puedas usar tu cosmo ahí dentro, como sus renegados —dijo Shion. —Me gustaría que esperaras más tiempo, al menos para recuperarte completamente, pero no lo tenemos. Mientras más tiempo pase con las chicas más poder va a tener sobre ellas. Vete. Esta noche.

Nadie tuvo más objeciones, nada más aprensión, así que Saga se despidió rápidamente de todos, y le entregó ambos anillos a Kanon. Después fue a cambiarse de ropa, a recoger algunas pocas cosas más y salió al aeropuerto, pretendía regresar a Interlaken como le dijo Mu, pero de nuevo lo haría por métodos tradicionales, aunque no iba a esconder su cosmo esta vez.

En las cuevas de Svalbard cada una de las chicas estaba encerrada en una celda separada y no eran contiguas. Las dejaron completamente solas, sin nada de comer, sin más ropa que la que traían puesta. Al menos esta vez no las habían encadenado. De pronto escucharon revuelo, Alfa se acercó a la puerta de su celda y desde el pequeño espacio que había entre la puerta y la pared pudo ver que un gran grupo entraba. Lo siguiente definitivamente no se lo esperaba: llevaban consigo a Marín, June, Gabriella y Jabú. Estuvo a punto de darle un sonoro golpe a la pared. Marín y June se resistían con todas sus ganas, pero Gabriella y Jabú nada más iban caminando sin oponer resistencia. Estaban cayendo como moscas y a alguien se le tenía que ocurrir algo pero ya. De pronto vio a Alessandro quien volteó en su dirección y se acercó a la puerta. Alfa se hizo un par de pasos para atrás mientras escuchaba que abría.

—¿Curiosa sobre los recién llegados? Los capturamos en los campos de entrenamiento.

—¿Tu plan es traer a todo el Santuario para acá?

—No, no a todos. Nada más algunos.

—¿Puedo preguntar qué ganas con eso? ¿Vas a esperar a que te pidamos clemencia a cambio de revelarnos contra la Diosa?

—¿Alguna vez te preguntaste el por qué de tanta guerra Santa? ¿Crees que Atenea ha hecho un buen trabajo en todas sus encarnaciones? ¿Cómo quedó el Santuario luego de las últimas? ¿Cuántos sobrevivieron? Shion y Dohko, ¿no es así? Bueno, y tú, pero técnicamente tú no cuentas. Y ¿para qué? Para que doscientos años después se repitiera la historia. Lo mismo sucedió en la última, ¿no es así? Todos y cada uno de sus Santos Dorados murieron al igual, que la mayoría del resto. Y se volverá a repetir en otros doscientos. ¿Crees que es justo? ¿Crees que debería seguir usando vidas humanas como carne de cañón?

—¿No es eso lo que estás haciendo tú? Atrapamos renegados y no he visto que vayas a rescatarlos, más que a Alexiel.

—¿Y qué tiene Alexiel de especial? Es una reencarnación, sabe lo que sucedió y está de acuerdo conmigo. Otis también. No soy solo yo, Antheia, no podemos estar tan equivocados. Tú también dudaste de la Diosa en su momento, por eso no te importó no seguir tu destino de Saintia. Y eras poderosa, mujer, tenías mucho potencial. ¿Qué hizo que te fueras? ¿El gemelo? ¿Nada más él?

—¿Qué gano yo por pasarme de tu lado? El gemelo al que amaba sigue en el Santuario peleando por la Diosa. Me arruinaste el plan de hacerle la vida miserable a Aspros, porque si no te diste cuenta, él no sabía nada. La Diosa no está en guerra con nadie en este momento porque no va a haber ninguna deidad con planes de apoderarse del mundo en al menos otros doscientos años, como dijiste. Entonces ¿qué gano yo? En sí no tengo nada en contra de ella. Siempre hay soldados que sirven de carne de cañón en todas las guerras, esta no es diferente y va a seguir siendo así mientras las haya.

—Y eso es justo lo que intentamos evitar, que haya más Guerras Santas. Que un simple humano sea capaz de poner en su lugar a los Dioses.

—¿Como Seiya, quieres decir? Porque lamento informarte que ese chico ya lo hizo.

—El Pegaso también es una reencarnación que ha regresado desde la edad del mito. No es lo mismo que tú o yo.

—Sigues sin decirme qué gano yo, porque la verdad es que mi ego no llega a querer venganza en contra de los Dioses ni a querer enfrentarme con ellos, la verdad es que los Dioses pueden hacer lo que les plazca, a mi me da lo mismo. ¿Qué gano, Alessandro?

—¿Estamos negociando? Hace no mucho me dijiste que no tenías intención de pasarte a mi bando.

—Y no la tenía, porque estaba bastante segura de que Saga iba a venir a rescatarme, y lo hizo, pero dado que me arruinaste el plan con él y que me tienes encerrada aquí de nuevo, dime qué gano. ¿Mi libertad? Te puedo prometer que me voy y no me meto en tu guerra, pero no vas a querer eso. Sin embargo sé que te interesa ese poder que tengo.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Quiero a Saga, para empezar. Y lo quiero vivo. También quiero mi armadura y ya veremos después si quiero a Kanon.

Alessandro sonrió luego de esas palabras.

—Y supongo que quieres que te crea lo que me estás diciendo. Así como así.

—¿Tienes opciones? Yo también estaría confiando en que vas a seguir tu parte del trato.

—Dijiste que regresaste al Santuario porque recapacitaste y vas a servir a la Diosa.

—No. Dije que no tengo nada en contra de la Diosa, y te lo repito, no tengo nada en contra de ella. Mi venganza es más banal, si la quieres llamar así.

—Tendré que pensar al respecto. Te informaré pronto. Mientras, espero que tus habitaciones sean de tu gusto —y le sonrió cínicamente, luego salió de la celda.

Alfa esperó hasta sentirse sola y entonces exhaló un suspiro. Alguien debía darle un Oscar por su actuación. Ponerse en contra de Alessandro no le iba a ayudar en su situación y él confiaba lo suficiente en Jivika como para darle una misión en la que iba a estar sola. Necesitaba ganarse esa confianza de Alessandro, pero no le iba a ser fácil.

De ellas, probablemente la que lo estaba pasando peor era Dicro porque había despertado en esa celda luego de quién sabe cuánto tiempo y no tenía a sus hijos consigo. Alessandro había ido a visitarla y le dijo que tenía a los niños y que estaban en las cuevas en otra celda. Era mejor que le obedeciera si no quería que le pasara nada a ninguno de los dos. O bien podría pasarse a su bando y le regresaría a ambos niños al instante. Dicro se negó a pasarse a su lado, pero le dijo que no intentaría nada extraño a cambio de que los niños estuvieran bien. Alessandro, por supuesto, omitió informarle del intercambio.

Vivien estaba absolutamente furiosa. Hizo lo mismo que Alfa cuando la capturaron por primera vez, o sea, se puso a golpear la puerta y a intentar encontrar algo con lo cuál abrirla, pero por supuesto no lo consiguió y tanto escándalo nada más logró que le pusieran una de las cadenas que robaban energía.

Lena estaba muy preocupada por Dicro, pero le alegraba que los niños hubieran sido liberados. No había puesto absolutamente ningún reparo en intercambiarse con ellos. Pero ahora que estaba ahí y que no tenía su cosmo como las demás, se sentía vacía y preocupada. Estaba intentando mantenerse neutral, esperaba que le ofrecieran un trato y esperaba ser lo suficiente buena actriz como para que creyeran que se había cambiado de bando. Por eso estaba sentada, tranquila, y cuando Alessandro fue a verla no le dijo casi nada. Apenas si le contestó un par de preguntas directas sobre su rango.

Si Vivien estaba furiosa, más lo estaba Marín. Se resistió con todas sus fuerzas desde el primer momento y siguió lanzando golpes y patadas todo el tiempo. A ella también la encadenaron. June se dio cuenta de que no iba a llegar a nada resistiéndose como Marín, pero lo hizo de todos modos. También estaba ahora encadenada. A ambas las abandonaron sus armaduras como pasó con Saga en cuanto entraron al sello y no tenían ni idea de dónde se encontraban.

Gabriella intentaba con todas sus fuerzas seguir los consejos de Shaka, por eso no se resistió. Tenía que sentarse, meditar y pensar bien en cuál sería su próximo movimiento, necesitaba tener la mente clara y no hacer nada que pudiera ponerla en peligro. Por el momento debía asegurarse de salvar su integridad para así encontrar la manera más segura de salir y ayudar a sus compañeros. Como a Jabú, por ejemplo, quien había estado con ella. El chico se mantenía quieto nada más porque Gabriella había estado ahí para ser la voz de la razón, pero no podía esperar en repartir patadas. Y las armaduras de ellos tampoco eran habidas.

Y así cada uno encerrado en su propia celda, esperaba encontrar la manera de salir de la situación en la que estaban metidos y al mismo tiempo se preguntaban qué pensaba hacer el Santuario al respecto. Estaban seguros de que intentarían ir a rescatarlos pronto, pero también sabían que ellos debían ser extremadamente cuidadosos. En especial luego de los últimos secuestros. Les esperaban días difíciles.


	56. De traidores

Nuestros Santos se van a tener que mover bastante para lograr hacer algo, pero tienen primero que planear bien las cosas para que les salgan bien. Saori es un manojo de nervios, los Santos quieren repartir pataditas. Saga está a punto de mandar a otra dimensión a muchas personas y las chicas lo siguen pasando mal. Pero ya peor no les puede ir... ¿no? Tendrán que seguir leyendo para descubrirlo.

Alfa Lázcares

De traidores

Saga fue directo al hotel en el que se había quedado con Alfa en Interlaken. El pueblo estaba ahora libre de cosmos de renegados. Abrió la puerta de la habitación en donde todo estaba como lo habían dejado, con la excepción de que habían ido a arreglar la cama y a dejar café nuevo. Las cosas de la chica estaban ahí y por un momento sintió el ardor en los ojos que causan las lágrimas. Se esforzó en respirar profundamente, tenía un plan y lo iba a ejecutar. No había manera en la que dejara que lo derrotaran sin haber rescatado a su esposa y al resto. Se miró la mano. Apenas había pasado un par de días con ese anillo en el dedo, pero ya lo sentía parte de él y era muy extraño no llevarlo consigo. Fue a revisar las cosas que dejó ahí, como las identificaciones y demás papeles. También estaba su maleta con ropa y el auto debía seguir estacionado en donde lo dejaron. Guardó todas las cosas. Ese día lo dejaría pasar en Interlaken, y por la mañana se subiría al auto y comenzaría a manejar hasta Hamburgo. De ahí tomaría un vuelo hasta Estocolmo y ahí rentaría otro auto para llegar a Narvic. Todo el camino le iba a tomar al menos 4 días, pero necesitaba hacer tiempo y no quería sencillamente quedarse encerrado en alguna habitación de hotel. Manejando al menos sentiría que estaba haciendo algo y eso también le daría tiempo para pensar en todas las posibilidades y posibles escenarios. Y confiaba en que por las noches estaría lo suficientemente exhausto como para poder tirarse a dormir sin pensar en nada.

Se aventó en la cama, la verdad es que ya estaba cansado. Desde el día de la boda en el que había dormido un gran total de 3 horas que en sí no había dormido mucho y eso ya estaba empezando a afectarlo. De todos modos los pensamientos en su cabeza no le daban mucha tregua, pero al menos logró dormir un par de horas antes de salir a comer algo, a dar una vuelta por el pueblo, recordando que hasta hace no mucho tiempo todo había parecido estar en perfecto control. Quiso ir a asomarse a la cabaña abandonada, pero decidió en contra de ello, nada más sería torturarse a sí mismo sobre lo que pudo haber echo y eso no le iba a ayudar a nadie. Por cierto, su celular y el de Alfa eran no habidos. Quizá estarían tirados en la montaña. Suspiró. Al menos ahora tenía un pretexto. Ya era tarde y difícilmente vería algo, pero haría el intento.

No le tomó mucho tiempo llegar. Se puso a ver los alrededores y tampoco le fue difícil encontrar los lugares en los que habían peleado. Los árboles caídos y las marcas en el piso eran evidentes. Se acercó al lugar en el que estaba bastante seguro de que Alfa había peleado y, efectivamente, el celular de la chica había terminado ahí tirado. Lo levantó. Por supuesto estaba apagado. Lo guardó y decidió ver si encontraba el suyo. Recorrió el lugar por el que bajó corriendo tras escuchar el grito de su esposa. De pronto lo vio también. Le parecía increíble que ambos teléfonos estuvieran ahí, pero aparentemente nadie se iba a asomar a esos lugares y mucho menos estarían buscando celulares perdidos. El suyo también estaba apagado. Maldito iPhone y sus pilas de dos horas. Lo recogió también y ahora sí fue de regreso a su hotel.

Una vez en la habitación conectó ambos celulares y casi lanzó un suspiro de alivio cuando vio que ambos encendían. Sabía que la clave del teléfono de Alfa era su fecha de nacimiento, es decir, la de él, no la de ella. Lo puso y el teléfono se desbloqueó. Sin detenerse a pensarlo mucho se metió al álbum, porque había visto muchas veces a la chica sacar el teléfono y tomar fotos como cualquier turista. Incluso habían fotos de él y de ambos en la boda. Una vez más tuvo que reprimir el impulso de ponerse a llorar. Dejó el aparato a un lado, luego fue a asomarse a la ventana y más tarde se puso a revisar el suyo. Eran las 3 de la mañana cuando al fin consiguió quedarse dormido.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya? Ninguna de las mujeres tenía ni idea. Las horas pasaban pero ellas no podían medir el tiempo, tampoco sabían si era de noche o de día. De vez en cuando les llevaban algo de comer, y también hielo de afuera el cual o derretían primero o se lo comían como estaba, porque no les iban a facilitar la tarea. Alfa estaba convencida de que pronto iba a dejar un camino permanente en el suelo por todas las vueltas que había estado dando. Alessandro no había regresado a verla todavía, pero como no tenía idea del tiempo, ya no sabía si eso era bueno o malo. Había dormido, mucho, porque no podía hacer otra cosa. También se concentró en meditar a pesar de que sus pensamientos regresaban una y otra vez a Saga. Quería saber cómo estaba. Lo extrañaba y se preguntaba qué estaría haciendo en ese momento.

Habían pasado cuatro días y Saga estaba manejando ya la última parte de su camino. Le quedaban unas tres horas, llegaría de noche a Narvic. No había sido fácil, muchas veces manejó de una manera bastante... violenta, definitivamente más allá de los límites de velocidad, pero no podía evitarlo, sus pensamientos lo llevaban a eso. Seguramente Alessandro le pediría pruebas de que había abandonado el Santuario y estaba bastante convencido de que una de ellas sería enfrentarse de alguna manera a Alfa. Ella entendería pronto, eso no le preocupaba y habían entrenado muchas veces juntos, algunas bastante en serio, pero de todas maneras no lo hacía feliz el tener que pelear contra ella.

Efectivamente llegó ya de noche y fue a instalarse en algún hotel, estaba bastante cansado y tenía hambre, así que decidió salir a cenar algo rápidamente. Pensó en ir a dar la vuelta al campo de entrenamiento, a ver cómo había quedado luego de los ataques, pero prefirió no hacerlo, por si alguien estaba vigilando el lugar. Lo dudaba, pero igual quería ser precavido. Luego de su cena regresó al hotel y se puso a dar vueltas en la cama sin poder dormir, a pesar de lo cansado que estaba. Casi se pone a contar ovejas. Al fin el sueño lo venció casi a las cinco de la mañana.

Cuando despertó fue a desayunar algo rápidamente, luego guardó todas sus cosas y el auto y le fue a buscar una pensión y pagó un mes. Le informó a su hermano en dónde lo dejó, nada más porque el mundo exterior no tenía por qué no recibir el pago del auto o de la pensión si algo pasaba. Sí, era un pensamiento mundano entre todo lo que estaba sucediendo, pero prefería concentrarse en esas cosas que en lo que venía. No tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo le iba a tomar sacar a las mujeres de allá, pero no esperaba que fuera algo rápido y sencillo. Cuando todo estuvo listo salió del pueblo en dirección a alguna montaña o lugar vacío desde el cual podría abrir un portal. Respiró profundamente y entonces lo abrió.

Apareció a las afueras de las cavernas, en donde todavía podía hacer uso de su cosmo. Por supuesto el grupo de renegados se puso en alerta al instante y cinco de ellos salieron corriendo de las cavernas, pero se detuvieron al verlo solo. Saga levantó las manos en señal de que no iba a hacer nada.

—Mi nombre es Saga y estoy buscando a Alessandro —les dijo.

No estaba nervioso por lo que tenía que hacer, lo que lo tenía de nervios era no saber nada de Alfa y no tener idea de lo que ella estaba haciendo o cómo estaba. Sin embargo era muy bueno ocultando sus emociones, en especial ante un grupo de gente, así que nadie podría adivinar lo que pensaba. El grupo de renegados que salió se le quedó viendo durante algunos instantes, aunque no mucho después Otis salió de las cavernas.

—Saga de Géminis, no estábamos esperando tu visita. ¿A qué debemos el honor?

—Quiero hablar con Alessandro. No vengo de parte del Santuario.

—¿Ah, no? Eso es extraño. ¿A qué vienes entonces?

—Eso es algo que le tengo que decir a Alessandro. ¿Lo llamas o me dejas pasar? No puedo usar mi cosmo ahí dentro, lo sabes. Ni voy a intentar nada de todas maneras.

—Muy bien, pero comprenderás nuestra desconfianza. Si nos permites encadenarte las manos, te dejo pasar —contestó Otis.

Como respuesta Saga puso ambas manos delante de él y juntó sus muñecas. Otis asintió y mandó a uno de los hombres ahí reunidos por unas cadenas. El sujeto no tardó en regresar y Otis entonces le pidió que se las pusiera a Saga. El pobre diablo titubeó, pero fue a acercarse al Santo. Saga no se movió para nada y permitió que le amarrara las muñecas. Luego caminó hasta Otis quien lo sujetó por un brazo para guiarlo a las cuevas. Uno de los renegados también había ido ya a avisar a Alessandro, así que el hombre los estaba esperando en su "oficina". Cuando los vio entrar sonrió.

—Saga de Géminis, esto sí que es una sorpresa. No esperaba que volvieras, luego de la última vez que nos vimos. Dime, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

—Vine a unirme a ustedes. Ya no soy Saga "de Géminis" ni tampoco soy parte del Santuario.

—¿Te revelaste? Por favor, Saga, eso es imposible, eres un Santo Dorado. ¿Exactamente qué pudo haberte empujado a dejar el Santuario?

—No es la primera vez que me revelo contra la Diosa, ya no debería ser sorpresa para nadie.

—En eso tienes razón, pero ¿cuál es la razón ahora?

Saga no contestó, nada más se le quedó viendo y como que Alessandro comprendió.

—Ah. Alfa. ¿En serio?

—¿Te parece poco lo que hizo? ¿Lo que dijo? O mejor dicho, ¿lo que no hizo?

—¿Y vienes a vengarte de ella? Esto se pone interesante.

—Me di cuenta de que tu plan es bueno. El de hacerle daño por medio de Kanon.

—¿Por qué no trajiste a Kanon contigo?

—Porque él también es un Santo Dorado y su poder es extremadamente similar al mío. La manera de ganarle es que esté aquí, mucho mejor si es frente a ella. Si quieres que te ayude en tu plan contra el Santuario, estoy dispuesto, pero quiero a Kanon.

—Así que el Santuario no te interesa.

—¿Alguna vez me ha interesado? Aspros lo intentó, yo también. Pero tú tienes algo poderoso justo aquí, es un sello, ¿no es así?

Alessandro no pudo contener la sonrisa.

—No lo recuerdas, ¿verdad? Tú me lo diste. O mejor dicho: Ares me lo dio. Cuando tú eras Patriarca del Santuario. Su plan era que lo ayudara con toda la revuelta que provocaste, pero desgraciadamente te suicidaste, de nuevo, y el plan de Ares se quedó a medias. Pero me dejó este regalo que hemos estado aprovechando.

Saga estaba bastante sorprendido, era verdad que no lo recordaba, aunque tampoco se le hacía descabellado. Evitó mostrar cualquier emoción.

—Es un tanto irónico que seas tú, precisamente, el que viene a ofrecer su ayuda ahora.

—Quizá esto es justo lo que tenía que pasar.

—Quizá sí, Saga. No lo sé, creo que sabes que no voy a aceptar tu ayuda de buenas a primeras, ¿verdad? Tengo que considerarlo y hablarlo con mi lugarteniente aquí presente. Tienes nuestra "hospitalidad", podemos regresarte a tu antigua celda. ¿Estás dispuesto?

—No tengo inconvenientes.

—Muy bien, entonces que así sea. Otis, llévalo a su celda y luego regresa a hablar conmigo. Y que Alfa no se entere de que está aquí.

Luego de eso Otis empujó a Saga fuera de la oficina y lo llevó a la celda en la que lo habían tenido antes. Le quitó las cadenas de las muñecas y le puso la anterior, de esas que quitan energía. Después regresó a hablar con Alessandro.

En el Santuario no se habían quedado de brazos cruzados. La fundación Graad, que seguía siendo propiedad de Saori, se estaba ocupando de hacer un mapa detallado de la isla. Específicamente querían ver qué tan grandes eran las cavernas de Alessandro, cuál era su extensión y si habían más entradas como la que Aldebarán y los demás habían usado para rescatar a Saga y a Alfa. Por el momento descubrieron que no eran especialmente pequeñas. Había espacio para que Alessandro y sus renegados vivieran cómodamente. Aldebarán, Kanon y Mu trabajaron con ellos para trazar el mapa de lo que habían visto, por ejemplo, el área de celdas. Con esa información esperaban poder llegar de sorpresa, aunque el método para sacar a las chicas todavía no lo tenían del todo claro. Si entraban iban a tener que pelear meramente a puño porque no podrían usar cosmo y eso los dejaba en desventaja, porque, los renegados podrían ser malos usando cosmo, con sus excepciones, pero lo usaban y eso los convertía en personas peligrosas para cualquiera que no pudiera. Por un momento consideraron usar métodos humanos, como armas de fuego, por ejemplo, pero la realidad es que a ninguno de ellos le gustó la idea. El ser parte del Santuario les impedía usar ese tipo de armas, y eso a pesar de que Saori les dijo que si era necesario podrían conseguirlas. Descartaron la idea. Quizá y sólo quizá podrían considerar usar bombas de humo o alguna cosa similar, pero eso tampoco les hacía mucha gracia. Si querían irrumpir en las cuevas iban a tener que usar los números y experiencia a su favor. El problema de eso era que entonces una gran cantidad de ellos iban a tener que ir, y eso no les gustaba en absoluto porque no podían dejar a Saori sola. Si bien el objetivo principal de Alessandro era llegar a ellos, a sus guerreros, el objetivo final, obviamente, era la Diosa. Dejarla casi sola en el Santuario no era opción. La otra era sencillamente rodearlos en su caverna y llevar a la adolescente con ellos. Saori estaba más que dispuesta, en especial si con eso podía ayudar en algo, pero les daba dolor de estómago nada más pensar en llevársela. En fin. Tenían muchas cosas qué planear todavía y esperaban que al menos Saga hubiera podido entrar y que tuvieran aliados ahí dentro en él y en las chicas.

Saga también pasó las siguientes horas, quién sabe cuántas, dando interminables vueltas en su celda. A lo lejos podía escuchar algunas otras cadenas arrastrándose, y suponía que eran las de sus compañeras. La buena noticia es que Alessandro le confirmó que su esposa estaba bien, si no, no le habría pedido a Otis que Alfa no se enterara de su presencia en ese lugar. De pronto escuchó una puerta abrirse. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo llevaba acostado en el piso, pero se arrastró hacia la puerta y por debajo pudo ver que dos renegados llevaban a una de las chicas con ellos. Era Vivien. La joven se resistía, lanzando maldiciones y patadas, pero los hombres se veían bastante fornidos y no los detenía. Cuando la sacaron de esa área todo volvió a quedar en silencio.

Llevaron a Vivien fuera de las cuevas, pero apenas a la entrada. Ahí se encontraba reunido un grupo de renegados, al igual que Alessandro y Otis.

—Vivien, te preguntarás por qué te hemos traído aquí. Bueno, la respuesta es simple. Como sabrás, la mayoría de mis renegados sabe usar cosmo, sin embargo muy pocos de ellos han tenido el... privilegio de ser entrenados por maestros del Santuario, así que, dado que ahora estás aquí con nosotros, pensé en que podrías ayudarlos un poco.

—No te voy a ayudar a absolutamente nada.

—No era una petición, Vivien, Quítenle las cadenas y comiencen a entrenar. Uno por uno. Uno de los hombres que todavía sujetaba a Vivien se acercó a quitarle las cadenas, luego se alejó y la chica quedó libre. Al instante puso una pose de defensa y empezó a medir lugares por los cuales pudiera escapar. Sin embargo, uno de los hombres se lanzó en contra de ella. No le quedó más remedio que pelear contra él, lo cual no fue muy difícil, pero en cuanto lo venció alguien más llegó en su lugar y otro más y otro, a muchos no los estaba derrotando, tan solo dejaban su lugar y alguien más venía a suplirlo. Estaban acabando con sus energías, pero la mujer no podía sencillamente no pelear, ellos no le iban a dar tregua. Alessandro y Otis los observaban, a veces gritando órdenes, a veces llamando a alguien más para que peleara con ella.

Vivien no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba peleando, pero de pronto sintió un par de golpes y cayó de rodillas en el suelo. Alessandro dio la orden de que se detuvieran y lo siguiente que supo fue que un par de hombres volvían a encadenarla y la llevaban de regreso a su celda.

La misma historia se repitió durante las siguientes horas con Lena, luego Dicro, Gabriella, June, Marín y Jabú. A los únicos a los que no llevó a pelear fueron Saga y Alfa. Para ellos tenía otros planes, pero no todavía. Aún era muy pronto, a ellos los mantendría en aislamiento al menos un par de días más. A quien fue a visitar luego fue a Helena. La chica llevaba ya mucho tiempo encerrada ahí, había perdido peso y se veía terrible, sin embargo se negaba a hablar con él, a traicionar al Santuario o a pedir clemencia. Alessandro estaba bastante sorprendido por ello, pero por otro lado era típico de esa mujer hacer ese tipo de cosas. Ni modo, si la chica no quería unirse a su causa, ya le encontraría alguna utilidad de todas formas. Le dijo que sus puertas siempre estaban abiertas y que podría pedir hablar con él cuando quisiera.

La idea de ir a atacar más campos de entrenamiento alejados no había dejado de rondarle la cabeza a Alessandro, pero no estaba seguro de que fuera lo más prudente ni de que no hubieran ya evacuado a quienes estaban en esos lugares. A lo mejor sería una reverenda pérdida de tiempo, aunque, por otro lado, no es como que tuviera demasiadas cosas qué hacer. Ya había dado órdenes claras a todos sus renegados. Siempre había algunos haciendo rondas por la isla, algunos siempre debían estar entrenando, ya fuera entre ellos o con los prisioneros. Cada quien sabía qué es lo que tenía que hacer en caso de emergencia, y mientras tanto, él se aburría como nadie. Ni entrenar le resultaba divertido. Decidió pues, dar una vuelta por algunos de los campos de entrenamiento que no atacaron, para ver qué tal estaban las cosas.

Primero llegó a un campo en Indonesia, pero estaba vacío. Decidió subir a Cambodia, en donde sí encontró un campo habitado. Por supuesto los ocupantes se dieron cuenta de inmediato de la explosión de su cosmo cuando llegó y salieron corriendo. Le pareció reconocer al Santo de la Lira y quizá al de Lobo, pero de eso no estaba seguro. Aventó algunos golpes cargados de cosmo en su dirección y acto seguido desapareció del lugar. Se transportó hasta Rusia, uno de los campos que no atacaron fue precisamente uno de Siberia, el mismo en el que Camus entrenara, al igual que sus alumnos. Y fue precisamente Camus quien salió corriendo, estaba ahí nada más para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en calma y le acababa de llegar el reporte de Cambodia, por lo tanto estaba alerta. No esperaba encontrarse de frente con Alessandro, y Alessandro no esperaba encontrarse con un Santo Dorado. Sonrió cínicamente, le lanzó un par de técnicas al de Acuario y, lo mismo como hizo en Cambodia, desapareció del lugar. Regresó a sus cuevas, al menos ahora sabía que tenían esos campos vigilados y no valía la pena intentar atacarlos. Estaba satisfecho con su pequeña excursión y por lo tanto decidió no volver a salir, al menos de momento.

Los reportes de los "avistamientos" de Alessandro llegaron de inmediato a oídos de Shion, quien no estuvo para nada feliz. Se daba cuenta de que aquel hombre estaba nada más jugando con ellos y lo peor es que, si seguía en esas, iba a lograr el objetivo de desalojar los campos hasta que tuvieran todo bajo control. Shion se preguntaba si eso sería prudente. Los primeros reportes que le llegaban de Graad no le decían mucho, todavía estaban trabajando en descifrar la topografía de la isla y no habían dado con alguna otra entrada. Por lo tanto la incursión todavía estaba lejos. No querían llegar a ciegas. Por otro lado lo ponía de nervios el tomar la decisión de ir. No quería dejar a Saori sola en el Santuario, a pesar de que la joven Diosa le recordó que sola no iba a estar porque los Plateados y sus Saintias se iban a quedar con ella llegado el caso, pero es que eso no debía ser así. En todas las guerras pasadas, pocas veces habían sido ellos los que incursionaran en contra del enemigo, y en las últimas Guerras Sagradas no es como que les hubiera ido especialmente bien. Por otro lado, esta vez se trataba de un humano, no de un Dios, por más ayuda que tuviera del sello de algún Olímpico. El plan que estaban comenzando a trazar suponía que iban a poder sacar a todos los renegados de su escondite, incluido a Alessandro y de paso rescatarían a los prisioneros. Ya después podría ir Saori a romper ese sello, cuando la costa estuviera vacía. No tenían razones para pensar que no iban a poder lograrlo, en especial si los Santos Dorados eran los que se encargaban de ir, y con Saga y los prisioneros ayudando desde adentro, al menos dentro de sus posibilidades. En realidad contaban con que pudieran ayudarlos, porque si no todo se iba a complicar. El caso es que una vez teniendo a todos fuera entonces Atenea podría ir a romper ese sello con tranquilidad.

Saori no estaba muy contenta con ese plan, a ella le gustaría ir e incursionar con los demás, en primera para facilitarles el trabajo, y en segunda porque esa era una de esas ocasiones en las que los guerreros necesitaban de su Diosa con ellos. También quería demostrarles que no huiría de sus responsabilidades, que estaba con ellos y que contaban con su ayuda y su apoyo. Le había contado sus preocupaciones a sus Saintias, y ellas, por supuesto le dijeron que lo que decidiera, ellas iban a estar ahí para apoyarla, aunque al menos una de ellas, Katya, le dijo que quizá lo más prudente sí sería escuchar al Patriarca y no ir a arriesgarse si no era necesario. Racionalmente Saori sabía que eso era lo más sensato, pero emocionalmente no podía soportar la idea de que sus Santos se fueran sin que ella pudiera ayudarlos, en especial porque no podría darles algo con qué contrarrestar el sello de las cavernas si no tenían idea de qué Dios había puesto el sello en un principio. Por supuesto que todos sospechaban de Ares, pero no estaban seguros y no querían confiarse como ya lo habían hecho antes. Tanto Saori, como el Patriarca, decidieron esperar algunos días más a que su fundación le diera más detalles de lo que sucedía allá. Pero la espera no era sencilla, todos estaban como gatos de espaldas. Cualquier cosa los ponía alerta y esa última visita de Alessandro a sus campos de entrenamiento se les hacia una ofensa terrible, porque lo hacía sencillamente para demostrarles que podía.

Y cuando los reportes comenzaron a llegar, la urgencia en cada uno de ellos se incrementó. Lo primero que llegó fueron los reportes de topografía, que indicaban que efectivamente había una entrada recóndita y bastante perdida en el medio de las montañas y que, seguramente, estaría completamente bloqueada por nieve, pero eventualmente podrían llegar a ella. También sabían que podían llegar a la isla por métodos humanos desde un punto bastante alejado y que se encontraba a "espaldas" de la entrada principal y las conocidas. Por cierto, Longyearbyen era nada más el poblado más cercano a las cuevas de Alessandro, en realidad el lugar se encontraba en un archipiélago llamado Svalbard. El caso es que podrían llegar desde el lado contrario, con algo de trabajo porque, o tendrían que caminar un buen trecho o se arriesgarían a ser vistos desde otro pequeño campamento minero, o bien los recibiría un lindo y congelado acantilado. Necesitaban planear mejor en dónde era un buen lugar para llegar. Pero eso no fue lo alarmante. Gracias a los Satélites de la fundación se pudieron hacer unos muy buenos acercamientos, y si bien los detalles no eran claros, lo que vieron no le hizo gracia a nadie. Básicamente habían programado un satélite para que pasara sobre el área de las cavernas y tomara todas las imágenes posibles en cada paso. Las fotografías revelaron que, durante los pasados días, los renegados se reunían a la entrada de las cuevas. No podían saber exactamente quién estaba peleando, pero era claro que eso es lo que estaban haciendo. Quizá y nada más eran entrenamientos de los renegados, pero la manera en la que se reunían en círculos alrededor de un par de figuras, y la manera en la que luego parecían dispersarse y volver a reunirse lo único que les hizo pensar era que se estaban divirtiendo con sus prisioneros, y eso le causó dolor de estómago a todos y cada uno de ellos. Necesitaban sacarlos de ahí pronto. Sabían que podían soportar duros entrenamientos, pero las condiciones en las que los mantenían definitivamente no eran las mejores, Saga y Alfa se los habían dejado bien claro, y con poca comida y agua y encerrados, no iban a resistir mucho tiempo. Debían comenzar a moverse pronto.


	57. De farsas y peleas

Al fin logré corregir todo el fic, por supuesto, seguramente, cuando lo vuelva a leer, alguna cosa va a salir que debí haber corregido. En fin.

Bueno, pues en este capítulo vamos a ver todavía más problemas y situaciones difíciles que nuestros secuestrados van a tener que pasar. Esos del Santuario tienen que apurarse con el rescate.

Varias pataditas en este capítulo.

Alfa Lázcares

De farsas y peleas

Alfa estaba acostada en el piso viendo al techo. Había tomado el agua que le dejaron más temprano y también se tragó el pedazo de pan duro. No era para nada de su gracia pero bien sabía que de nada le iba a servir el no beber ni comer. Si bien a ellos les convenía mantenerla débil y con pocas energías, no querían matarla de hambre o sed. Escuchó pasos acercarse, no tenía idea de cuándo fue la última vez que alguien fue a verla, las horas y los días se fusionaban y de pronto se preguntó por qué carajos no había agarrado un reloj. Giró la cabeza en dirección a la puerta, un par de hombres entraron en compañía de Alexiel,

—Giannis quiere verte —le dijo.

Los dos hombres se acercaron y Alfa se levantó, luego los dos hombres la agarraron por los brazos y la llevaron fuera de a celda y finalmente fuera de las cuevas en donde una gran cantidad de renegados estaban reunidos. La dejaron en un extremo y luego los hombres se pusieron delante de ella. Uno de ellos se acercó a quitarle la cadena que tenía puesta. Después de eso nadie se movió ni dijo nada y ella prefirió tampoco hacer algún movimiento. Decidió esperar.

Saga estaba de pie, mirando al piso cuando escuchó los pasos y que se dirigían a otra celda. Se tiró en el piso para ver por debajo de la puerta. Estaban sacando a Alfa y no tenía ni idea de por qué. Un nudo de ansiedad comenzó a formarse en su estómago, en especial cuando la perdió de vista. Pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que más pasos se acercaran. Saga se levantó del piso y se le quedó viendo a la puerta mientras escuchaba cómo la abrían. Otis se presentó ante él.

—Alessandro quiere verte —le dijo.

Dos hombres más entraron, lo tomaron por los brazos y lo llevaron afuera. Ahí vio una fila de renegados que le daban la espalda. Lo dejaron frente a ellos, y alguien fue a quitarle las cadenas. Luego Alessandro salió de las cuevas.

—Alfa, aquí hay alguien que te quiere ver —dijo, y le hizo una señal a los hombres para que se separaran y Alfa y Saga quedaron frente a frente.

Alfa levantó la mirada, no tenía ni idea de que Saga estaba ahí, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí? Quiso sonreír, porque hacía mucho que no lo veía, pero pudo contenerse a tiempo, sabía que debía mantenerse en personaje y pretender que odiaba a ese hombre frente a ella. Volteó a ver a Alessandro.

—¿Lo capturaste o vino por su propio pie? —le preguntó.

Alessandro sonrió.

—Vino por su propio pie, por supuesto. Quería verte. Me dijiste que querías verlo, ¿no? Que tienes asuntos pendientes con él, así que decidí dejar que te viera. Al parecer él también tiene algunas cosas que te quiere decir, pero no estamos todos aquí reunidos para verlos hablar. Dado que mis renegados aún necesitan algo de entrenamiento y, teoría, en las artes de la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, pensé que ustedes dos serían perfectos para las demostraciones. Quiero que peleen entre ustedes, aquí y ahora, cualquiera de los dos puede dar el primer golpe.

Saga también había volteado a verlo y se aguantó con todas sus fuerzas el ver a Alfa cuando escuchó eso último. Ninguno de los dos podía darse el lujo de titubear, así que sin perder más tiempo le lanzó un golpe a la chica. Alfa no estaba preparada para eso, tanto para verlo como para lo que Alessandro dijo, así que por mero reflejo alcanzó a dar un paso hacia atrás y a centrar su atención en el hombre. Le detuvo el brazo, luego usó el impulso para hacerse a un lado, volteó a verlo. Saga no tardó un segundo en volver a lanzarse contra ella. La joven creyó ver un leve gesto de asentimiento por parte de Saga. Esto no iba a ser diferente a un entrenamiento, ¿verdad? Había peleado muchas veces con Saga, habían entrenado por ya más de año y medio juntos, esto no tenía por qué ser distinto, aunque tenían que fingir que lo hacían en serio. Una vez más detuvo el golpe de Saga y volvió a usar el impulso para quitarse de su camino, una vez más Saga cargó contra ella y ella no tuvo más remedio que comenzar a contestar los golpes. Patada tras patada, golpe tras golpe, empezaron a moverse por el espacio que les habían abierto los renegados. No era la primera vez que peleaban con público presente, siempre había alguien observándolos, esto no era diferente. O al menos eso era lo que los dos seguían repitiendo en sus mentes. No podían perder la concentración y no podían detener la pelea si es que alguno de los dos terminaba en el piso. Comenzaron dando golpes que sabían que el otro podía detener o esquivar, usaron esas técnicas que el otro conocía perfectamente, hicieron todo lo posible por comunicarle al otro lo que iban a hacer después para que no los tomara por sorpresa, pero no estaban seguros de que eso fuera suficiente para Alessandro. Alguno de los dos necesitaba conectar un buen golpe y pronto, porque si no, nadie creería la farsa. Alfa lo miró un fugaz momento a los ojos y le pareció ver que asentía con la mirada. Bajó el puño tan solo una milésima de segundo, y ella aprovechó la oportunidad que le estaba dando para golpearlo con toda su fuerza. Y se sintió terrible. Quiso detener el golpe pero no lo hizo, en cambio sintió su puño conectar contra las costillas del hombre, que, al menos, fueron las del lado contrario a las que le habían roto antes. Lo escuchó expulsar el aire de sus pulmones, y lo vio derrapar varios metros por el piso. Se detuvo. Bajó el puño y miró al hombre en el suelo. Luego salió corriendo hacia él. Saga apenas tuvo tiempo de levantarse lo suficiente como para atajarla y lanzarla hacia atrás, lejos de él. Alfa detuvo su caída, se levantó de nuevo y giró hacia el hombre, quien también ya estaba de pie, ambos corrieron el uno hacia el otro, sus manos se encontraron, Saga utilizó una buena cantidad de fuerza para volver a lanzar a la mujer hacia un lado, aunque no pudo evitar la patada que la chica le lanzó y que terminó golpeando su rodilla derecha. Y esa sí fue la rodilla que no había terminado muy bien parada la última vez que estuvo en ese lugar. Alfa se levantó de nuevo, dio un buen salto en el aire e intentó darle otra patada, pero Saga la detuvo a tiempo, en cambio la sujetó por un brazo, estuvo a punto de titubear, pero al fin cerró el puño y golpeó a la chica en el estómago, lanzándola de nuevo algunos metros hacia atrás. Alfa sintió el aire salir de sus pulmones, terminó de espaldas en el piso intentando recobrar el aliento, cuando de pronto Saga estuvo de nuevo frente a ella, lo vio arrodillarse, luego rodear su cuello con un brazo y levantarla del suelo. El primer impulso de Alfa fue sujetar el brazo de Saga con ambas manos, pero eso no iba a lograr nada, así que utilizó la palma de su mano para golpearlo justo en la nariz, y escuchó y sintió el crack y que Saga la soltaba de pronto, tan solo para llevarse una mano a la sangre que ahora corría por su nariz, pero un segundo después el puño del hombre conectaba contra la mandíbula de ella. Alfa giró sobre sí misma en el momento en que otro puñetazo estaba a punto de estrellarse contra su cara de nuevo, Saga la siguió casi arrastrándose también por el piso, Alfa le lanzó algunas patadas, unas llegaron a su objetivo, otras no, al igual que los golpes que él lanzaba.

Sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta, porque seguían forcejeando en el suelo, Alessandro hizo una señal, y algunos hombres se reunieron alrededor de los dos que peleaban. Un valiente hizo su movimiento y sujetó un brazo de Saga, otro lo sujetó por el otro y dos hombres más agarraron a Alfa y de esa manera los separaron, aunque ellos querían volver a lanzarse en contra del otro. La adrenalina de ambos corría libre por sus venas. Ninguno de los dos quería seguir golpeando al otro, pero no podían sencillamente detenerse y agradecer que había terminado, al menos por el momento. Los llevaron frente a Alessandro y solo entonces ambos dejaron de forcejear.

—En serio quieren matarse ustedes dos, ¿eh? Qué bueno que no pueden usar cosmo aquí, aunque me pregunto qué es lo que hubieran hecho de poder usarlo. ¿La hubieras mandado a otra dimensión, Saga? Y tú, Alfa, ¿le hubieras mostrado sus más obscuros secretos?

—¿Para qué nos pusiste a pelear si nos ibas a detener? —preguntó Alfa.

—Porque no va a ser divertido si se matan en un solo día. Y mientras el Santuario no se decida a venir a atacarnos, necesitamos entretenernos de alguna manera. Llévenlos a sus celdas. Ya veremos si los saco mañana a pelear o no.

Un par de sujetos se acercaron a encadenarlos de nuevo y luego los llevaron a su celdas. Alfa pudo ver entonces en dónde metieron a Saga, ya no importaba que supieran en dónde se encontraba el otro. Una vez que estuvieron solos se dieron el tiempo de revisarse a si mismos para saber qué golpes tenían y vendarlos de la mejor manera que pudieran con los pedazos de tela que tenían disponibles. Eso también les dio tiempo para pensar en lo que acababan de hacer. Ninguno de los dos se sintió especialmente bien por los golpes que le dieron al otro, pero se daban cuenta de que no tenían opción y que si querían ganar el favor de Alessandro iban a tener que continuar con la farsa.

Los dejaron a solas por las siguientes horas, mientras los renegados practicaban lo aprendido con los demás prisioneros. Esta vez se ensañaron con Jabú y Gabriella. Alessandro no tenía ni la más mínima intención de darles tregua, sabía que debía quebrarlos en mucho menos tiempo del que usó con Jivika. Desde el Santuario no habían dado señales de vida, pero estaba convencido de que pronto las darían porque no iban a dejarlos en paz por la bondad de sus corazones, en especial considerando que tenían a tantas personas en su poder.

La buena noticia es que su excursión a las afueras de las cuevas les dio al menos una idea de la otra parte de las cavernas en las que estaban, y cada uno de los prisioneros se estaba devanando el cerebro en busca de alguna manera de liberarse por sus propios medios, pero lo que los tenía detenidos era no poder comunicarse con los demás. Necesitaban estar juntos y escapar juntos, porque ahí dentro sus únicas ventajas eran su experiencia y sus números trabajando en equipo, y por eso Alessandro los mantenía separados. No iban a poder aguantar mucho tiempo en su situación actual. Esos entrenamientos diarios... ¿eran diarios?, el sol siempre estaba en el mismo lugar allá afuera, los estaban dejando agotados. Regresaban a sus celdas a dormir y, cuando despertaban, a comer y beber lo poco que les dejaban. Su cordura comenzaba a pensar en irse de vacaciones.

Y en cuanto a Alfa y Saga, volvieron a sacarlos a pelear el uno contra el otro en múltiples ocasiones. Llegó el momento en el que ambos empezaron a flaquear en el desempeño de su farsa. Estaban cansados física y emocionalmente. Si bien el ver al otro les alegraba un tanto el día, la verdad es que ya no soportaban tener que verse para inmediatamente fingir que querían acabar con la vida del otro a como diera lugar. Lo que ellos no sabían era que eso, justo eso, pretendía Alessandro, no le convenía que se mataran entre ellos, necesitaba que los dos estuvieran de su lado.

Por fin Alessandro se decidió a hablar con ellos. Por supuesto primero los puso a pelear con el otro, y luego los dejó varias horas en la soledad de sus celdas. Luego mandó a Jivika y a Otis a que le llevaran a Alfa. La mujer no se resistió, llevaba quién sabe cuánto tiempo esperando que Alessandro quisiera hablar de nuevo con ella. La llevaron a su oficina. Luego sus escoltas salieron y la dejaron sola con él.

—Antheia, me estás decepcionando un poco, ¿cómo es posible que no hayas acabado con el de Géminis?

—Porque detienes las pelas cuando se empiezan a poner interesantes, por eso. Y esto se está empezando a poner aburrido, si es que no quieres que le de el golpe de gracia.

—¿Estás lista para dárselo?

—Desde hace tiempo, pero nos sigues deteniendo.

—Tienes razón, eso hago, ¿sabes por qué?

—¿Además de porque se te hace entretenido? Supongo que no te conviene que lo mate, o que él me mate a mi. Nos quieres vivos a los dos.

—Así es, él es un Dorado, y tú llevas una armadura de Plata que, por cierto, sigue estando en mi poder.

—Eso pensé.

—¿Estás lista para pasarte a mi bando?

—¿No fue eso lo que dije hace tiempo? Pero con la condición de que me dejaras a Aspros, y no quieres que acabe con él.

—No me interesa lo que hagas con él después, pero lo que quiero es tu... cooperación y la suya. Básicamente te estoy pidiendo que no lo mates todavía, hasta después de que consiga mi objetivo.

—¿El cuál es?

—Traer a la Diosa para acá.

—Ah. Pues yo veo un gran problema en tu plan, y es que el Patriarca no va a permitir que la Diosa salga del Santuario.

—Entonces vas a tener que ir por ella.

—Vas a dejar que vaya al Santuario a secuestrar a la Diosa.

—No creo que secuestrarla vaya a ser posible, pero de alguna manera te las vas a ingeniar para traérmela.

—Alessandro, no puedo hacer eso, y lo sabes. No porque no quiera, si no porque no es posible. Si quieres que la Diosa salga del Santuario, se te va a tener que ocurrir una manera de sacarla por su propio pie, y el que yo vaya, no va a ayudar.

—Puedes ir con Saga por ella. Allá afuera son libres de usar sus cosmos como les plazca. Esa va a ser su misión.

—Eso no va a funcionar.

—¿Por qué no?

—¿Por qué sí? O sea, tú quieres que Saga abra un portal al Santuario, agarre a la Diosa y la traiga para acá. ¿Por qué no lo haces tú? Tienes telequinesia, ¿no? ¿Qué te impide ir tú por ella? Ya todos saben que la puedes usar y también quién eres, no es como que tengas que ir de incógnito.

—Me gusta tu manera de pensar, pero no voy a ir a meterme a la boca del lobo.

—Pues a lo mismo nos estarías mandando a nosotros. Si entramos, no nos van a dejar salir. Te lo repito, si quieres que la Diosa salga del Santuario, vas a tener que atraerla hasta acá.

—Tienes razón. ¡Otis, Alexiel! —gritó. Al instante ambos entraron de nuevo a la oficina. —Otis, trae a Antheia afuera. Alexiel, ve por Helena y llévala a la entrada. Avisa a los renegados —Alessandro se levantó, Otis agarró a Alfa del brazo y ambos comenzaron a salir de las cuevas. Una vez afuera Alessandro dio algunas instrucciones más que Alfa no pudo escuchar. Esperaron. Poco tiempo después Jivika y otro renegado sacaron a rastras a Helena y otro par de hombres trajeron a Saga. Una vez que estuvieron todos reunidos afuera Alessandro los empezó a guiar por las montañas, a un lugar en el que un poco de cosmo comenzó a regresar a los prisioneros. Entonces se detuvo.

—Alfa, tu amigo Roberto aquí presente me habló de una técnica interesante que desarrollaste. Puedes ingresar a la mente de tu oponente. ¿Por qué no me haces una demostración?

—¿A la mente de quién quieres que entre? —preguntó.

—A la de Saga.

—Saga fue mi principal conejillo de indias cuando desarrollaba mi técnica, sabe perfectamente cómo bloquearla, así que dudo que él sea el mejor sujeto para tus experimentos.

—Me imaginé que ibas a decir eso, por eso traje a Helena. Entra a su mente, muéstrame lo que está pensando.

Alfa miró a Alessandro, luego le lanzó una fugaz mirada a Saga y finalmente volteó a ver a Helena quien estaba sentada en el piso, sin moverse, apenas consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo. De regreso a Alessandro.

—Si es lo que quieres —le dijo y se encogió de hombros. Luego se concentró en Helena. A pesar de que era muy poco el cosmo que podía utilizar, le fue fácil llegar hasta la mente de la mujer. Le pareció que estaba en blanco. Se estaba esforzando en evitar que entrara en su mente, ella también había experimentado la técnica, aunque de una manera muy tranquila, Alfa nada más había ingresado a su mente pero no le mostró sus peores miedos. Alfa quiso poder decirle que todo estaba bien y que necesitaba hacer eso para ganarse el favor de Alessandro para así sacarlos a todos de ahí, pero la chica frente a ella como que se negaba a escucharla. Se sentía confundida, con miedo, con pesar y desamparada. Estaba esperando que todo terminara, pero no iba a rendirse así como así. La joven respiró profundamente y se concentró más. Intentó transmitirle seguridad y apoyo, aunque no estaba segura de haberlo logrado, al fin, de todas formas, logró ingresar en los recuerdos de Helena. Un poco sorprendida, notó que los recuerdos de la chica no la llevaban a esta vida, si no a la anterior, en la que había compartido su tiempo con Antheia y la anterior generación de Santos Dorados, y la vio con Aldebarán. Con el Aldebarán de esas épocas que compartía nombre con el de esta generación. También vio la manera en la que aquél nombre fue derrotado en la anterior Guerra Santa, salvando a sus protegidos, y defendiendo al Santuario y a la Diosa. Pero en esos momentos Helena no tenía armadura, era una aprendiz más, y su maestro era él. En otras palabras, Helena se sentía culpable porque Aldebarán había muerto por protegerlos a ellos y ninguno de sus aprendices fueron capaces de ayudarlo en sus últimos minutos. Levantó la mirada y se esforzó por alejar las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos. Volteó hacia Alessandro.

—Ni siquiera intentes mentirme, Alfa —le dijo el hombre como adivinando sus pensamientos. Alfa negó con la cabeza, luego se concentró en lanzar todos los recuerdos de Helena a la mente de Alessandro. El hombre sonrió cuando terminó de verlos. —Todos nos enteramos de eso, no es ninguna novedad, Helena. Quizá si ustedes dos se hubieran concentrado nada más en ser maestro y alumna, hubieras entrenado lo suficiente como para obtener tu armadura al momento en el que fueron atacados por aquellos espectros. ¿Ves cómo es mala idea involucrarse con tus maestros?

Alfa y Saga pusieron buena parte de su fuerza de voluntad para evitar rodar los ojos. Alessandro miró a Alfa, luego a Saga.

—A Alfa le parece que es una buena idea ir al Santuario a secuestrar a la Diosa con tal de ganarse su libertad y que los deje pelear a muerte, ¿que te parece la propuesta? —le dijo Alessandro, completamente serio. Ahora sí Alfa no pudo evitar rodar los ojos justo en el momento en el que Saga volteaba a verla. El de Géminis tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa.

—Honestamente dudo que ella te haya dicho que quiere ir al Santuario a secuestrar a la Diosa, principalmente porque sabe que no va a poder llevársela así como así.

—Por supuesto que no, para eso necesita de tus portales.

—De igual manera dudo que ese sea un plan que se le haya ocurrido a ella.

—¿No te crees capaz de ir al Santuario por Atenea?

—No me creo capaz de poder regresar con ella, no. Te recuerdo que ahora yo soy también un traidor. Si quieres a Atenea, vas a tener que hacer que ella venga para acá porque ella quiere, y aún así, dudo que el Patriarca la deje.

Alessandro enarcó una ceja, luego sonrió.

—Alexiel, querida, regresa a Helena a su celda, luego tráeme a algún otro de nuestros prisioneros. Al que quieras.

La adolescente asintió, luego levantó a su maestra y junto con el renegado que la había ayudado en un principio, fueron de regreso a las cuevas. El resto se quedó ahí, Otis se puso a hablar con Alessandro, los renegados hablaban entre ellos, y, completamente solos, aún con las manos esposadas, estaban Alfa y Saga alejados varios metros entre ellos. Intentaban con todas sus fuerzas no mirarse, pero no podían evitarlo. Se habían visto hacia apenas algunas horas, cuando los obligaron a pelear, pero no tuvieron oportunidad de en realidad analizarse hasta ese momento. Fue cuando al fin se dieron cuenta de lo en serio que habían estado peleando todo ese tiempo. Ambos estaban llenos de cortadas y moretones que el otro había provocado. Sangre seca manchaba sus ropas y en varios lugares estaban desgarradas. Evidentemente no llevaban ropa apropiada para el lugar en el que se encontraban y la única razón por la cual no estaban congelándose era por el poco cosmo que podían usar para mantenerse calientes.

—Lo vamos a lograr —le dijo Saga a Alfa por medio de cosmo, de una manera increíblemente sutil porque no quería que nadie más se diera cuenta. Fue arriesgado, y lo sabía, pero no podía pasar más tiempo sin decirle nada.

Alfa cerró los ojos y asintió. Las lágrimas que llegaron de pronto a sus ojos fueron difíciles de contener. Estaba segura de que Saga sabía que todo eso era parte de la farsa que ella misma había comenzado, pero una pequeña parte, muy dentro de sí, se llegó a preguntar si el hombre no estaría peleando con ella en serio, si él no estaba fingiendo, si había verdad en las palabras que seguro le habría dicho a Alessandro. Era ridículo, y ella racionalmente lo sabía, pero llevaba el suficiente tiempo encerrada como para un su mente comenzara a jugarle malas pasadas.

No sucedió nada durante un buen rato, hasta que vieron la figura de Jivika regresando con Dicro. Alfa suspiró. Seguramente nadie le había dicho a la chica que sus hijos estaban sanos y salvos de regreso en el Santuario. Dicro la miró con un tanto de sorpresa, luego a Saga. Antes de que las capturaran, Alfa le había mandando un mensaje que decía que le tenía noticias ENORMES, pero que iba a tener que esperar a que todo esto terminara antes de decirle. Dicro no tenía mucha idea de cuántas personas estaban cautivas con ella, porque la mandaron a la celda más alejada, ahí en donde no podía ver mucho.

—Haz lo tuyo, Antheia —dijo Alessandro antes de echarle una mirada a Dicro.

Alfa atajó un exasperado suspiro. Así que su idea era sacarle información sobre sus compañeras, seguramente para tener algo con qué chantajearlas, utilizarlas, o quebrarles, o todas las anteriores. Dicro miró interrogante a Saga quien le hizo un muy, pero en serio muy, sutil gesto de asentimiento que esperaba la chica hubiera visto. La llevaban esposada, con las manos detrás de su cuerpo. Alfa la miró y también esperaba que esa mirada le dijera a su amiga que por el momento esto era lo mejor que podían hacer. Por supuesto la primera reacción de Dicro cuando sintió el cosmo de Alfa llegando a ella fue bloquearla. Alfa estuvo a punto de reír, porque ya veía a todos haciendo lo mismo. Se concentró más, hasta que finalmente pudo entrar a la mente de la otra mujer. Por supuesto vio que su mayor miedo era que algo que le pasara o le hubiera pasado a sus niños en esas cuevas. De nuevo deseó poder decirle que sus niños estaban a salvo, pero no habría manera de que se lo comunicara sin que Alessandro se diera cuenta. Le estaba prestando demasiada atención. Siguió indagando en los recuerdos y, por algún motivo, llegó también a los recuerdos de la anterior encarnación de Dicro, cuando fue un oráculo, cuando le debía su vida a Sage y a Manigoldo en cierta medida. Perfecto. Un motivo más para que Alessandro pensara que las relaciones entre Santos eran una malísima idea. Aunque bueno, esa chica en realidad no era un Santo. Después vio el presente, la vio con Deathmask y el temor que todavía guardaba dentro de ella de que todo fuera una mentira y en realidad no hubiera ningún sentimiento por parte de Deathmask hacia ella. Alfa salió de la mente de su amiga. Negó con la cabeza mientras la veía a los ojos. Quiso decirle "no seas tonta, todos lo vemos desde kilómetros de distancia", pero evidentemente no podía hacerlo. Alessandro no dejaba de mirarla, enarcó una ceja y sonrió. Alfa lo miró también y le mostró lo que vio dentro de la mente de Dicro. Una gran sonrisa se formó en los labios del hombre.

—Querida, pero si es el padre de tus hijos. ¿Acaso temes que te esté utilizando como Alfa a Saga?

Dicro se le quedó viendo, no le iba a demostrar lo avergonzada que la hicieron sentir esas palabras. Miró a Alfa, luego a Saga. Alfa estaba a punto de lanzar su suspiro exasperado número mil millones. Saga tenía cara de pocos amigos. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando y por qué Alessandro creía que...? Ah. Nada más alguien como Alessandro podría creer que ese par se odiaba a muerte.

—No creo nada.

—Tu subconsciente opina lo contrario. Y no sabía que también te habías metido con Manigoldo. Ese Santuario debería de considerarse un prostíbulo y no el Santuario de una Diosa virgen. Y todos pensando que nada más te estaba enseñando a comunicarte. Con razón te hiciste amiga de Alfa. Cada minuto que pasa me decepcionan más y más —dijo lo último viendo a Alfa, porque esas habían sido sus palabras. —Alexiel, puedes llevarte a Dicro. Ah, y Dicro, tus hijos seguirán bien mientras tú te sigas portando bien. Trae a algún otro de los prisioneros.

Una vez más Alfa y Saga evitaron hacer cualquier tipo de comentario, a pesar de que les dolió ver la manera en la que la chica bajaba la mirada y atajaba algunas lágrimas.

—¿Los vas a traer a todos uno por uno para que les lea la mente para ti? ¿Es muy necesario que estemos aquí mientras lo hago? Y ya en eso, ¿qué tiene que hacer ese hombre aquí? —protestó Alfa.

—Sí, justo eso voy a hacer. Sí, es necesario porque dentro de las cuevas no tienes cosmo. Y él está aquí porque se me dio la gana. Qué bueno que están de civilizados y no han intentado matarse el uno al otro. Además, así podemos discutir los siguientes planes mientras esperamos a que traigan a algún otro invitado. ¿Ya pensaron cómo atraer a la Diosa?

Ambos negaron con la cabeza.

—Pues se están viendo lentos. El tiempo corre y sus compañeros del Santuario no creo que estén de brazos cruzados.

Alessandro tenía razón. Dentro del Santuario las cosas estaban empezando a moverse. En primer lugar estaba la organización. No les quedaba de otra más que ir directamente a las cuevas en un buen número. Por obvias razones, quienes se apuntaron enseguida a ir a la incursión fueron Mu, Aldebarán, Kanon, Deathmask, Aioria, Milo, Camus y Afrodita. Y eso era malo porque nada más dejaba a cuatro Santos Dorados dentro del Santuario, finalmente Afrodita accedió a quedarse. El plan era primero llevar a todos los aprendices pequeños al Templo Principal. Todos los niños menores de 10 años estarían allá arriba. Shaka se iría a apostar al templo de Aries, Dohko al templo de Cancer, Aioros al de Libra, Shura se quedaría en su Templo y Afro también en el suyo. En los templos intermedios se quedarían Santos de bronce y Plata de a dos. En el Templo Principal por supuesto estaría Shion y las Saintias haciendo compañía a Saori, al igual que las doncellas que se ofrecieron voluntarias a ayudar a cuidar a los niños. Los aprendices adolescentes se quedarían en el recinto de las amazonas, junto con varias amazonas. Por suerte los heridos ya habían podido dejar la Fuente de Atenea, en la Fuente se quedarían aquellos que quisieran, que fueron todos los que trabajaban ahí porque era su manera de aportar algo. El edificio administrativo quedaría vacío y los encargados de hacer rondas iban a ser los soldados. Los Santos Dorados entonces empezaron a moverse por Europa tomando diferentes aviones y a horas separadas. Llegarían ocultando su cosmo, porque no tenían intenciones de anunciar a los renegados su presencia. Una vez que se reunieran en Noruega iban a salir en dos barcos separados hasta la isla. Ya tenían ubicados dos lugares en los cuales podrían desembarcar. Y así comenzarían a moverse tierra adentro, hasta las dos entradas secundarias que la fundación Graad había terminado por encontrar. Iban a tener que excavar en la nieve para abrirse espacio hasta dentro de las cueva, pero eso no les preocupaba. Una vez dentro seguirían los túneles que finalmente los conducirían a los espacios habitados por los renegados. En un grupo iba Milo, Kanon, Camus y Mu, y en el otro Aioria, Deathmask, y Aldebarán. Quisieran o no, los mandaron con varias bombas de humo y de gas lacrimógeno, por si acaso. Todas las armaduras habían sido además salpicadas con algo de Sangre de Atenea, para que les brindara al menos un poco de protección. Eso no sería suficiente para anular el sello, pero al menos esperaban que les permitiría usar su cosmo al mínimo lo cual era mejor a no poder usarlo en absoluto. Les tomó día y medio reunirse todos en Noruega, pero al fin ya estaban listos y reunidos. Era hora de comenzar el plan.

Alessandro hablaba en serio cuando les dijo que quería información de todos, pasaron horas afuera de las cuevas haciendo exactamente lo mismo. Una vez que el último "invitado" fue sometido al proceso emprendieron el regreso.

—Ninguno de ustedes dos tiene mi confianza todavía, lo saben, ¿no?

—Difícilmente nos vamos a ganar tu confianza, hagamos lo que hagamos —contestó Saga. —Pero nos necesitas de todas formas, así que, ¿qué va a ser Alessandro?

—Tú, Aspros, te vas a encargar de ponerle fin a la vida de Jabú. La verdad es que el chico no me sirve para absolutamente nada y tú no deberías de tener problemas en acabar con él en unos cuantos golpes, sin necesidad de que ocupes tu cosmo. Y tú, Antheia, te vas a ocupar de eliminar a alguna de tus amigas. Me parece que eres muy cercana a la alemana, así que espero que te enfrentes con ella y de paso me hagas una demostración de tu técnica, y con eso quiero que acabes con ella. O quizá a Dicro, o a la novia de Aldebarán, él también fue tu maestro, ¿no? Aún no lo decido, pero alguna de ellas tres será, pero para eso esperaremos a mañana, ya es tarde y tengo ganas de dormir. Mientras, ustedes pueden pensar en un plan contra la Diosa. Una vez que acaben con sus amigos, entonces podré empezar a considerados como parte de nuestro grupo. Hasta entonces se quedarán en sus celdas. Mañana temprano comenzaremos, así que les sugiero que duerman bien.

Ninguno de los dos protestó. Esperaban que primero fuera turno de Alfa, porque eso significaba que la iba a dejar usar su cosmo en algún lado y entonces quien quiera que fuera la elegida tendría oportunidad de huir o bien ella podría crear una ilusión contra Alessandro. Algo se le tenía que ocurrir, en cambio, si primero le tocaba el turno a Saga, difícilmente Jabú iba a poder defenderse de él durante mucho tiempo. Saga pensó en que podría dejarlo inconsciente y nada más, pero eso no iba a ser suficiente para Alessandro, debían pensar en algo rápido.


	58. De incursiones y rescates

Estamos a dos capítulos y un epílogo de terminar esta historia, por lo tanto tenemos que empezar a solucionar unas cosas y a meter en más líos a otros. Me pone muy contenta haber podido terminar de escribir esta historia que, para nada, tomó un rumbo que me hubiera imaginado hace 8 años. Y por el otro lado, me encanta que me haya tomado todos estos años el acabarla, porque hace tanto tiempo, para nada hubiera logrado esto.

En fin. Todavía hay quienes deben hacer algunas cosas difíciles, pero las cosas no tardarán en mejorar... al menos para algunos.

Espero que les guste, estamos ya en la recta final.

Les comento que ya dejé otro lemon tanto en AO3 como en Wattpad, por si gustan pasar a leerlo. También les comento que ya terminé de escribir el primer one shot de la serie que va a seguir luego del final de la historia principal y que voy a empezar a publicar cuando está termine.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, espero que me sigan contando qué les parecen estos últimos capítulos.

Besote y abrazote.

Alfa Lázcares

De incursiones y rescates

Kanon y Milo estaban apostados al frente del barco, enfundados en gruesas chamarras y dejando que el viento helado los golpeara. No podían esperar a llegar, pero no podían ir tan rápido como les gustaría porque no querían alertar a nadie. Estaban bastante seguros de que Alessandro tendría renegados dando rondas por toda la isla, o al menos por los alrededores de las cuevas, además de que quizá habrían algunos civiles, porque el lugar estaba habitado. También habían algunos turistas, aunque esperaban poder llegar en un punto lejano y de difícil acceso para no tener que lidiar con daños colaterales. Kanon, por cierto, llevaba sujetos con una cadena, alrededor del cuello, los anillos de su hermano y cuñada. Milo lo notó. Se los señaló con la mirada.

—¿Son de Alfa y Saga? —preguntó.

—Sí. Probablemente no haya sido lo más prudente traerlos conmigo, pero se sentía mal dejarlos.

—¿Cuándo te enteraste?

—Cuando Saga nos lo dijo a todos antes de ponerse en camino para acá. ¿Tú? Porque no te viste para nada sorprendido.

—Alfa me dijo que se pensaban casar poco después de que fui con Camus por los renegados que capturaron. Yo... les mandé sus papeles para que pudieran casarse —se encogió de hombros. —Alfa fue quien me lo pidió, querían hacerlo todo rápido y supongo que no era el mejor momento para anunciarle al mundo que se querían casar. Me sorprendió, eso sí, que Shion no dijera nada.

—Les dirá algo cuando todo esto termine, tenlo por seguro.

—Y tú ¿qué piensas al respecto?

—Fue un tanto raro, no lo voy a negar. No esperaba que se fueran a casar así, tan de repente, o tan pronto, si lo piensas en realidad no llevan mucho tiempo juntos.

—No, pero, ¿te sorprende? Han pasado por muchas cosas en poco tiempo, y las han superado.

—Lo sé. Me alegro por ellos, Saga es un desastre sin Alfa y ella merece ser feliz, y si es feliz con mi hermano entonces está bien, creo que hasta Déuteros se alegra. Aunque no puedo negar que le dolió al menos un poco. Pero yo estoy bien, nada más quiero que estén todos de regreso en el Santuario y que esto se acabe, nunca un renegado nos había dado tantos problemas como este.

—Planeó por mucho tiempo sus movimientos. Estuvo oculto por años nada más esperando la oportunidad perfecta para hacer su movimiento y lamento decir que nosotros mismos se lo pusimos fácil. Bajamos mucho la guardia cuando nos sentimos en tiempos de paz y sin la inminente sombra de algún Dios vengativo. Tenemos que dejar de hacer eso.

—Alessandro tiene una ventaja poco común, ni aún estando más alerta nos hubiéramos podido dar cuenta. Lo mantuvo bien oculto. ¿Tú cómo estás?

—Muy preocupado, no lo puedo negar. No puedo esperar para usar a ese tipo como tiro al blanco. Me preocupan esas imágenes que vimos de las chicas. Espero que Saga esté planeando su propio plan de escape. Y si lo está planeando, espero que el que nosotros lleguemos así no vaya a interferir.

—Estoy seguro de que Saga está pensando en algo, pero también creo que no le va a ser fácil. Creo que lo más sensato será entrar sin hacer mucho revuelo y ver qué está pasando ahí dentro. Tenemos que esperar a que se de la oportunidad perfecta para movernos, porque los números no están de nuestro lado. Las imágenes muestran a al menos unos 80 renegados ahí dentro. No son un grupo pequeño y nosotros somos muy pocos. Además quién sabe en qué condiciones estén los prisioneros. Me preocupa Helena, porque lleva demasiado tiempo ahí.

—Si Alfa y Saga lograron convencer a Alessandro de que están de su lado, tú vas a ser el primer blanco, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Probablemente me voy a tener que prestar de conejillo de indias. No va a ser fácil, Milo. Nos quitaron el cosmo y ahora es cuando nos damos cuenta de que sin eso a nuestro favor, seguimos siendo humanos normales.

—Aunque con mucho y mejor entrenamiento del que un civil puede llegar a obtener.

—Algunos de ellos fueron entrenados por el Santuario y sabemos que al menos dos obtuvieron armaduras. Estamos en desventaja, a pesar de que nosotros seamos Dorados.

—Lo sé. Pero en realidad no nos va a ayudar en nada el quedarnos aquí a pensar en todo lo que pueda salir mal. Mejor vamos adentro, todavía nos queda un buen trecho —Milo le dio unas palmadas en el hombro a Kanon y luego ambos entraron a reunirse con el resto.

Les tomó un par de horas más llegar al llegar en el que desembarcarían. Las condiciones climáticas definitivamente no les habían ayudado y los marinos que los llevaron nada más estarían ahí el tiempo suficiente para dejarlos en tierra firme y luego regresarían al continente. Los Dorados tenían algo de equipo qué desembarcar, por ejemplo las bombas y palas y picos para poder excavar la nieve. Lo bueno es que no se veía ni un alma en las cercanías. La mala es que ninguno de los dos grupos podía ver al resto. También tendrían que trepar un trecho porque no había ningún puerto a la vista, eso además significaba que iban a mojar sus ropas y debían llegar a tierra y cambiarse de inmediato. Ah, la felicidad de esos climas, el único al que no le importaba mucho era, por supuesto, Camus.

Una vez que estuvieron en tierra y secos, comenzaron a caminar guiándose por los mapas que llevaban consigo. Podían agradecer al GPS que no tendrían que estar dando vueltas en círculos en el medio de un glaciar. La caminata fue larga, tediosa y aburrida. Sin bien llevaban botas de nieve y toda la parafernalia del caso, igual llevaban a cuestas sus armaduras y el resto del equipo. Más de uno terminó en el suelo más de una vez porque no estaban acostumbrados a caminar por la nieve y además tenían que estar revisando el mapa y sus alrededores en busca de renegados haciendo rondas. Sin mencionar que no importaba cuantas horas llevaran ahí, seguía siendo de día. No eran Dorados felices.

Por fin el grupo de Kanon llegó a una de las entradas. Todos exhalaron un suspiro de alivio. Al menos estaban ahí, ya nada más les faltaba todo el resto. Camus repartió picos y palas y luego los cuatro se pusieron a cavar, siguiendo las indicaciones del Francés. Él era el que sabía qué carajos tenían que hacer. Y esa tarea fue igual de aburrida y tediosa. Aparentemente nadie se había molestado en darle manutención a esas entradas y ahora estaban enterradas bajo muchos metros de nieve. Fue toda una hazaña de la tecnología que los de la fundación hubieran dado con esa entrada. Seguramente estaría derrumbada en varios lugares por dentro y les iba a tocar excavar todavía más, pero bueno, al menos ya no estarían ahí afuera en donde la nieve los cegaba y el viento helado quemaba su piel.

Al grupo de Aioria le tomó algo más de tiempo llegar a la entrada que les tocaba, pero por fin lo hicieron y también se pusieron a desenterrar la salida. A ellos les tomó un poco menos de esfuerzo porque el viento había desplazado mucha nieve. Una vez que tuvieron la salida descubierta entraron a las cuevas. Eran minas hechas por humanos porque esa isla era una isla minera, pero esa aparentemente había sido abandonada hace mucho. Una vez dentro se pusieron sus armaduras. Efectivamente el sello se sentía, pero la sangre en sus armaduras era lo suficiente potente como para que no se desvanecieran sus cosmos por completo. Igual los mantendrían al mínimo. Comenzaron a caminar y pronto se encontraron con su primer obstáculo, paredes derrumbadas. No les quedó de otra que excavar más y apuntalar las rocas para que no se cerrara la salida. Y apenas estaban a unos cuantos metros de la entrada. Esto les iba a tomar un largo, largo rato.

En sus celdas Alfa y Saga se estaban devanando el cerebro para encontrar la manera de aparentar que estaban del lado de Alessandro pero que no implicara matar o lastimar a alguno de sus amigos. Ninguno pensó que iba a poder dormir esa noche, pero estaban en serio muy cansados y finalmente eso fue lo que los venció. Despertaron con el ruido de las puertas de su celdas abriéndose cuando les llevaron el desayuno. Jivika fue quien le llevó su comida a Alfa.

—Alexiel, ¿estás segura de que estás bien? —le preguntó Alfa antes de que la adolescente pudiera salir de la celda.

La joven levantó la mirada y se vieron a los ojos, pero Alfa no vio nada en ellos. La adolescente no le contestó, sencillamente se dio la media vuelta y salió. Alfa suspiró. Por supuesto que la joven no se veía para nada bien y se preguntaba qué tanto estaría pasando por su mente. Parecía un robot. Nada más seguía órdenes y hacia todo lo que Alessandro le pedía. Se levantó a tomar el pedazo de quién sabe qué que le dejaron para desayunar y se esforzaba en derretir la nieve antes de beberla. Se sentó cerca de la entrada a ver si lograba escuchar algo de fuera. Y lo hizo. Poco rato después escuchó que alguna puerta se abría y sacaban a alguien. Seguramente para los "entrenamientos" de los renegados. Eso al menos le daría más tiempo para pensar en algo, aunque su mente estaba por completo bloqueada. No se le ocurría alguna manera de evitar el tener que hacer lo que le pedían sin revelar sus verdaderas intenciones.

No deberían estar muy lejos, Kanon estaba seguro de eso. La temperatura dentro de la cueva ya estaba bastante alta y le parecía que se habían adentrado en ella lo suficiente. Iban en el más completo de los silencios, evitando hacer todo tipo de ruido. Si se tenían que decir algo lo hacían en murmullos. De pronto se detuvo, le pareció haber escuchado algo. Le hizo una seña a sus acompañantes para que se detuvieran también y guardaran silencio. Las voces de algunos renegados se escuchaban no muy lejos. Difícilmente entrarían al lugar en el que ellos se encontraban, se notaba a leguas que ese lugar no había sido usado. No pasó mucho antes de que todo volviera a quedar en silencio. Kanon entonces le dijo al resto que se adelantaría a ver si podía ver algo y que lo esperaran ahí. Todos asintieron. El de Géminis siguió caminando hasta encontrarse con que el túnel en el que estaba se conectaba con otros tres. Todos parecían estar en silencio. Se asomó a uno. Se abría bastante y parecía que había dado con las "habitaciones". Se preguntó si los otros serían iguales, así que entró al siguiente, que también tenía cuartos para los renegados. El tercer túnel no tenía nada, asumió que era el camino a la "salida" de esa sección. Regresó sobre sus pasos para informarle a los demás lo que había visto. Decidieron que uno de ellos se quedaría ahí a vigilar los movimientos. Quien se quedó fue Mu. El resto siguió caminando. En poco tiempo encontraron que ese túnel se volvía a dividir. Milo entonces regresó por Mu y Kanon y Camus continuaron caminando, fueron ellos quienes, luego de avanzar otro trecho, se encontraron una nueva bifurcación. Decidieron seguir la de la derecha y esa de nuevo llevaba a otros dos caminos cerrados que daban a más "habitaciones", así que regresaron sobre sus pasos y se metieron en el siguiente. Este continuaba un buen trecho. De pronto les pareció escuchar algo y se detuvieron. Los que habían echo el ruido también. Camus se levantó del lugar en el que se había agachado para echar una mirada y le pareció ver el muy tenue brillo de un una linterna conocida. Avanzó más para dejarse ver, entonces volvió a escuchar ruido y vio a Aioria acercarse.

—¿Están todos contigo? —preguntó el de Leo.

—No, nada más Kanon, ¿contigo?

—Deathmask se quedó atrás. Parece que encontramos una buena salida.

—Por donde entramos nosotros hay habitaciones.

—Perfecto. Alguien se puede quedar bloqueando por allá y acá alguien puede cuidar la salida. No muy atrás hay otro pasillo, pero todavía no entramos ahí.

—Vayan a ver qué hay, vamos por Mu y Milo.

Aioria asintió y ambos se separaron. Camus y Kanon guiaron entonces a Mu y Milo al lugar en donde se encontraron con el resto y esperaron un corto rato antes de que escucharan a Aioria regresar.

—El otro pasillo que les dijimos da a las celdas. Hay que derrumbar un pedazo de pared, pero no debe ser muy difícil, de todos modos tenemos que hacerlo rápido, porque escuchamos que van a sacar a algunos prisioneros.

—Okay, este es el plan —dijo Kanon. —Mu y Aioria, vayan al lugar en el que empiezan las habitaciones por nuestra entrada, ahí van a causar un gran revuelo, avienten bombas de humo y comienzan a avanzar hacia dentro de las cuevas. Deathmask tiene que quedarse cerca de la entrada de ustedes para cubrirla, Camus, tú, yo, Milo y Aldebarán vamos a tirar esa pared para sacar a los prisioneros. Lo haremos en cuanto la conmoción empiece del otro lado. ¿Listos?

Todos asintieron. Mu y Aioria corrieron hacia la otra entrada mientras que los demás iban a sus posiciones.

Alessandro al fin había decidido dar comienzo a su entretenimiento. Llamó a Otis, Jivika y Roberto para que lo ayudaran. Quería que todos, o al menos la mayoría, estuvieran presentes para que vieran lo que iba a suceder. Al final había aventado una moneda mental y se decidió por sacar a Vivien para que fuera la víctima de Alfa, y el pobre de Jabú, pues, ya estaba decidido. Él mismo dio el aviso a sus aliados para que empezaran a salir de la cueva, como Alfa iba a tener que usar más cosmo, sí o sí, quería que sus soldados hicieran un corral humano por si a alguien se le ocurría escapar. Al de Géminis lo iba a mantener encadenado, al igual que a Jabú para que a ellos tampoco se les ocurriera nada raro, o, si se les ocurría, para que no pudieran usar toda su fuerza. Salió él mismo a reunir a sus soldados mientras un grupo liderado por Jivika y Roberto iban por sus prisioneros.

Saga escuchó que abrían la puerta de su celda y por ahí entró Roberto con un par de renegados más. Lo desencadenaron de la pared, pero no le quitaron la cadena. La misma historia se repitió con Alfa, pero Jivika fue quien entró por ella. A Vivien la llevaban otras tres personas, y fue a la primera que sacaron. Comenzaron a encaminarse a la salida de las cuevas cuando, para su buena, o mala suerte, de pronto comenzó la conmoción a sus espaldas. Escucharon algunos gritos y órdenes, los dos renegados que estaban sosteniendo a Saga titubearon, no se decidían a soltarlo e ir a ayudar a sus compañeros o quedarse con el prisionero justo en donde estaban. Saga volteó hacia atrás, apenas a unos cuantos metros de él se encontraba Jabú y unos pasos más atrás estaba Alfa. Todos los renegados se quedaron quietos en su lugar. Entonces fue que comenzó a llegarles el olor al humo y vieron a varios renegados salir corriendo hacia su dirección

—Son bombas de humo, ¡salgan en este momento! —les gritó Saga.

Los renegados titubearon por un momento, pero pronto comenzaron todos a salir, al igual que los que llevaban a Jabú, quienes arrastraron al Santo de Bronce con ellos. Roberto titubeó, porque no le hacía para nada gracia seguir las órdenes de Géminis, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar porque Jabú estaba resistiéndose a sus captores. Miró a Saga quien no se había movido para nada, luego a Jivika que todavía sostenía a Alfa. Jabú estaba a punto de soltarse así que corrió a ayudar. Saga se hizo a un lado, al igual que Alfa, quien además empujó a los renegados que estaban con ella hacia la salida. Ambos empezaron a dirigirlos, gritando instrucciones porque la gran mayoría no podían ver hacia dónde iban. Entonces Otis y Alessandro entraron a la carrera.

—¿Qué está sucediendo? —gritó Alessandro.

—Estamos bajo ataque. Seguramente algunos de nuestros ex compañeros, y están lanzando bombas de humo dentro de las cuevas. Tienes que sacar a todos tus renegados en este momento antes de que se topen con los Santos —contestó Saga.

El tumulto de renegados seguía saliendo a su lado.

—¿Cuántos de tus compañeros? —preguntó Otis.

—No tengo ni idea.

—¡Afuera! —gritó Alessandro.

—¿Qué quieres que hagamos, Alessandro? ¿Salimos con el resto o nos quedamos aquí? —preguntó Alfa mientras lo miraba.

Antes de que Alessandro pudiera contestar escucharon un nuevo revuelo, que esta vez provenía de las celdas.

—O confías en nosotros o confías en nosotros —le dijo Saga. Alessandro bufó pero no tardó en acercarse a Saga a quitarle sus cadenas, luego hizo lo mismo con Alfa.

—Vayan a ver qué sucede en las celdas, nosotros vamos a revisar el fondo de las cuevas —dijo Alessandro.

Alfa y Saga asintieron y ambos echaron a correr. No tardaron en llegar. Kanon, Camus, Aldebarán y Milo estaban ahí abriendo las puertas. Los miraron un tanto confundidos cuando vieron que Alfa y Saga llegaban corriendo. Alfa al instante se lanzó hacia Kanon, quien todavía no lograba abrir la puerta de la celda en la que se encontraba Dicro. Alfa no lo dudó ni un segundo, lanzó un golpe que Kanon alcanzó a detener y la miró interrogante. Alfa en seguida se soltó y volvió a lanzarle otro golpe.

—Pelea conmigo —le dijo en voz baja que esperaba que Kanon pudiera escuchar.

Él lo hizo, pero siguió mirándola interrogante, luego vio a Saga quien estaba empezando a enfrentarse a Camus. De pronto algo hizo clic en el cerebro de Kanon. Asintió.

—¡Aldebarán, Milo, no se detengan, saquen a las chicas! —les gritó a sus confundidos compañeros.

A todos les tomó un momento entender la situación, pero al final comenzaron a moverse. Los golpes que estaban dando eran bastante reales, aunque tanto Kanon como Camus intentaban contenerse, dado que sus cosmos les daba un poco de ventaja. Milo y Aldebarán se apresuraron a derrumbar puertas para comenzar a sacar a las chicas. Aldebarán no tardó en entrar a la celda de Helena y casi se le detiene el corazón al ver en el estado en que se encontraba. Sin embargo no tenía tiempo de nada más que llevársela. Inmediatamente la cargó y la sacó de la celda. Milo había logrado abrir la puerta de la puerta de Marin. La mujer estaba muy golpeada y cansada, pero podía moverse. Salió y se arrodilló junto a Helena mientras le indicaba a Aldebarán que siguiera abriendo puertas. El de Tauro no lo dudó por mucho tiempo. Las siguientes que sacaron fueron June y Lena, y finalmente pudieron sacar a Dicro. Una vez que todos estuvieron reunidas Milo les pidió que lo siguieran mientras que Aldebarán cargaba a Helena.

—Milo, ¿donde están mis niños? —le preguntó Dicro mientras corría junto al Escorpión.

—No están aquí.

—¿Qué? —y se detuvo. Milo regresó con ella.

—Están en el Santuario, vámonos.

—Faltan Gabriella, Vivien y Jabú, no sé a quiénes se llevaron —dijo Marín quien se detuvo junto a ellos.

—Mierda. Sigan a Aldebarán —Milo comenzó a correr de regreso mientras Marín jalaba del brazo a Dicro para obligarla a caminar.

No tardaron en llegar hasta Deathmask quien se encargaba de encerrar a todos los renegados que se cruzaban por su camino, quienes no eran muchos en realidad, porque la conmoción venía del otro lado.

Milo no tardó en regresar al área de celdas, efectivamente había una puerta cerrada todavía, en la parte de atrás. Kanon, Camus, Alfa y Saga seguían peleándose. Milo se abrió paso entre los golpes y patadas de los otros hasta llegar a la puerta. En poco tiempo la tiró y Gabriella salió. Milo no le dio explicaciones, nada más salió corriendo con la chica, al menos hasta que la condujo al pasaje que le llevaría directo al resto. Entonces regresó sobre sus pasos.

—Restricción —dijo mientras se concentraba en Alfa

—Mierda —murmuró Alfa.

La restricción de Milo no podía detenerla por completo porque no podía usar mucho cosmo, pero sí le daba una ventaja a Kanon. Saga se dio cuenta y de inmediato decidió ir a ayudarla, dejando a Camus solo. Saga de inmediato sujetó a su hermano y comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia la salida de las cuevas. Alfa empezó a ayudarlo. Camus estaba a punto de ir a ayudar a Kanon pero Milo lo detuvo.

—Tenemos que sacar a las chicas. Vivien no estaba entre ellas, tampoco Jabú, deben tenerlas afuera. Vámonos — explicó Milo mientras sujetaba el brazo de su amigo. Camus titubeó un momento, pero terminó por asentir. Ambos salieron corriendo en dirección al resto de sus compañeros.

Alessandro y Otis tuvieron bastante problemas en acercarse al lugar de donde provenía la conmoción porque el tropel de renegados los empujaba y obstruía el camino y si bien ellos podían usar cosmo ahí dentro, poco era lo que eso les ayudaba en contra de las bombas de humo y del gas lacrimógeno que ahora hacían acto de presencia. Finalmente Otis se detuvo y agarró del brazo a Alessandro.

—No vamos a poder llegar hasta allá así. Seguramente esto es una distracción, mejor salgamos y venimos a investigar más tarde, cuando el humo se haya dispersado lo suficiente, ellos tampoco van a poder permanecer aquí dentro.

Alessandro lo miró bastante colérico, pero sabía que Otis tenía razón, se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a correr a la salida junto con los pocos renegados que ahí seguían.

Mu y Aioria comenzaron a salir de las cuevas, echaron a correr a la salida por donde sacarían a las chicas. No tardaron en llegar, ya todos estaban fuera de las cuevas.

—¿Quién falta? —preguntó Mu mientras corría a abrazar a Gabriella.

—Saga y Alfa se llevaron a Kanon, ya habían sacado tanto a Jabú como a Vivien —contestó Camus. —Llévense a las chicas, yo me quedo a vigilar, cuando las tengan en un lugar seguro alguien puede regresar conmigo, pero la prioridad en este momento es sacarlas a ellas.

—Kanon sabía que algo como esto podría llegar a pasar —dijo Milo. —Alfa y Saga ya están dentro y supongo que llevarse a Kanon es su llave para ganarse la confianza de Alessandro. Vamos a tener que confiar en que eso funcione y los dejen moverse un poco más libremente, pero no podemos dejarlos solos mucho tiempo.

—Suban al barco y lleven a las chicas a tierra firme, desde ahí Mu puede teletransportarlas al Santuario —dijo Camus.

—¿Por qué no desde las orilla de la isla? ¿O desde el barco? —preguntó Deathmask.

—Porque no quiero que Alessandro se de cuenta de que estamos aquí o de sí ya nos fuimos y una explosión de cosmo de esa categoría lo va a alertar. Y quizá hasta intente ir a buscarnos si es que cree que es un viaje de venida y no de ida —contestó Camus.

El resto no estaba demasiado convencido, pero no veían otra alternativa, además todas las chicas iban a necesitar al menos un poco de ayuda para salir de esa isla, ya de entrada Helena no podía caminar por si misma y el resto iban en general golpeadas y cojeando. Sin mencionar que ninguna de ellas llevaba ropa de nieve. Asintieron, y empezaron a ayudar a las chicas a caminar. Camus los vio alejarse y luego volvió a entrar a las cuevas. Lo primero que hizo fue hacerse cargo de los renegados que Deathmask había dejado bien noqueados cerca de donde se había quedado a vigilar. Los sacó de las cuevas de a dos y los fue a aventar al medio de las montañas. No quería matarlos, pero tampoco tenía otro lugar a donde llevarlos y ellos ya sabrían cómo regresar a las cuevas o ponerse a salvo de alguna manera, y si no, ya llegaría Mu a teletransportarlos luego, poco le importaba en ese momento. Cuando terminó volvió a entrar a las cuevas a buscar un lugar en el cual pudiera ocultarse y ayudar si era necesario.

Kanon seguía forcejeando con su hermano y cuñada. Sabía que esto podía pasar y no le quedaba más que seguir la farsa, así que se resistía. Una vez que lo alejaron un tanto de la entrada lo dejaron a cargo de un grupo de renegados quienes lo mantuvieron bien sujeto y Roberto fue a encadenarlo. Saga y Alfa volvieron a entrar a las cuevas a ayudar a los renegados a salir, en especial a aquellos que iban con ataques de tos o los que habían quedado tirados por el camino. Poco tiempo después vieron a Otis y a Alessandro salir, también con ataques de tos y apenas en condiciones de ver por dónde caminaban. Alfa fue quien se encargó de ayudarlos mientras Saga iba a revisar si quedaba alguien más adentro.

Alessandro no tardó en reponerse y a empezar a dar un discurso en el que hablaba del ataque al cual habían sido sometidos y que eso era una prueba más de que a la Diosa no le importaba nada más que su propio bien, sin importarle el arriesgar a sus soldados. Después fue a hablar con Saga y Alfa quienes se habían mantenido callados.

—¿Su reporte? —preguntó.

—Atacaron una entrada seguramente olvidada para crear una distracción y el resto fue a sacar a las prisioneras de sus celdas. Fueron cinco de ellos y pudimos capturar a Kanon, el resto escaparon con las chicas. Probablemente vinieron otros tres o cuatro más que no vimos —contestó Saga.

—Ustedes dos no pudieron más que capturar a Kanon. ¿Por qué?

—Porque ellos pueden usar un poco de cosmo ahí dentro —contestó Alfa. —Y nosotros nada.

—Si tengo que adivinar, diría que Atenea les dio algo de protección en sus armaduras. Todos las llevaban puestas, mira a Kanon —dijo Saga.

—¿Qué tipo de protección? —preguntó Otis.

—Sangre probablemente —contestó Saga.

—¿Ya no queda nadie ahí dentro? —preguntó Alessandro.

—No. Todos los renegados salieron. Al menos hasta donde nosotros llegamos. No sé qué tanto se extiendan esas cuevas y evidentemente no llegamos a los lugares por los que ellos entraron —respondió Alfa.

—Vamos a tener que revisar esos lugares por los que entraron y cerrarlos de alguna manera. Tu problema fue que no apuntalaste todas las entradas a las cuevas y ellos las encontraron. Vamos a tener que asegurarnos de que no puedan llegar por otro lado que no sea la entrada principal. Espero que hayas cerrado el lugar por el que entraron la primera vez, para sacarnos.

—Esa entrada ha quedado sellada. El resto se supone que estaban enterradas bajo una buena capa de nieve y con derrumbes en los túneles —contestó Alessandro bastante molesto consigo mismo y con el hecho de que el de Géminis le apuntara sus errores.

—¿Cómo dieron con esas entradas? —preguntó ahora Otis.

—Tecnología. La fundación Graad tiene cantidades inmensas de dinero y no dudo que se hayan puesto a disposición de la Diosa para ayudarles a crear un mapa de las cuevas. Supongo que eso es lo que han estado haciendo este tiempo.

—Allá dentro todo está muy encerrado, va a tomar un largo rato para que el ambiente esté lo suficiente limpio como para pasar mucho tiempo dentro. Vamos a tener que acampar acá afuera o muy cerca de la entrada —dijo Alfa.

—Eso les va a dar demasiado tiempo para hacer su siguiente movimiento —dijo Alessandro cada vez más molesto.

—Pues o esperas o haces tú tu propio movimiento —contestó Saga.

Alessandro miró a su alrededor, los renegados que habían escapado sin mayores complicaciones estaban ayudando a sus compañeros. Un grupo estaba con Kanon, y lo mantenían bien sujeto y en el piso. Lo mismo con un grupo que mantenía a Vivien y Jabú en sus lugares. Exhaló un suspiro de resignación. Decidió que lo primero que debían hacer era mantener vivos a todos. Caminó al grupo y empezó a dar algunas órdenes. Mandó a algunos a las cuevas a que fueran por materiales para las fogatas que iban a tener que encender en lo que esperaban ahí afuera. También mandó a otros a que retiraran ropa y cobijas para todos, a otros los mandó por comida y varios se ofrecieron a prepararla. Cuando eso estuvo listo fue junto Saga y Alfa quienes estaban con Kanon.

—Santo de Géminis, tú y tus compañeros nos han complicado las cosas. Supongo que estarás contento y que no te molesta el que te hayamos capturado a cambio de tus compañeras. Por el momento no vas a necesitar de eso —y se acercó a él, luego le puso una mano en el brazo y la armadura de Géminis dejó el cuerpo de Kanon y fue a posarse junto a Saga. —Espero que no te moleste que tu hermano use esta armadura, de todas maneras me parece que le pertenece.

—¿Le pusiste un sello? —preguntó Saga.

—Una protección, sí. Podrás usarla cuando te la ponga a ti también, pero no por el momento. No lo necesitas. Lo mismo para ti, Alfa. Ahora, a mi me interesa poco lo que hagan con este hombre, pero por el momento se va a quedar capturado, luego se lo pueden rifar entre ustedes dos. Llévenlo a la entrada derecha de la cueva, ahí van a poder dejarlo encadenado a la pared junto con sus otros dos compañeros. Luego quiero que vayan a investigar la cueva y que cierren esos lugares por los que entraron sus ex compañeros. Y no quiero que se maten estando ahí dentro, ¿entendido?

Alfa y Saga asintieron, luego Saga sujetó por un brazo a su hermano y comenzó a arrastrarlo dentro mientras Alfa hacía lo mismo con Vivien y le indicaba a los que sostenían a Jabú que los siguieran. Una vez que los prisioneros estuvieron bien sujetos con sus cadenas a la pared, ambos comenzaron a adentrarse en la cueva. Decidieron primero ir a revisar la entrada por la que sacaron a las chicas. Una vez que ambos estuvieron seguros de que nadie podría escucharlos ahí, Saga la sujetó del brazo, la arrinconó contra la pared y la besó. Ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos para atraerlo más hacia sí.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó el hombre cuando se separaron.

—Todo lo bien que se puede, sí. ¿Tú?

—También. Vamos a tener que pensar en algo rápido, las sacaron, pero todavía tienen a tres de nosotros y no dudo que a Alessandro se le empiece a ocurrir alguna manera de torturarlos por mera diversión —siguieron caminando.

—Lo sé, pero necesitamos que nos regrese nuestro cosmo aquí dentro, y por eso vamos a tener que seguir su juego un tiempo más.

—Me estoy empezando a aburrir de sus tácticas —llegaron a la pared que sus compañeros tiraron que conducía a la zona de celdas. —Cada día que pasa se pone peor, no sé si es mero aburrimiento o no sabe qué hacer ahora.

—No esperaba que pudieran entrar a las cuevas, creo que sigue convencido de que va a poder atraer a Saori aquí.

—¿Sería muy descabellado?

—¿El que venga? Por el momento sí, lo sabes.

—Me refiero a un poco más adelante, cuando nos regrese nuestros cosmos.

—¿Es en serio lo que estoy escuchando? ¿Quieren atraer a Atenea aquí? —escucharon la voz de Camus y se apresuraron a dar la vuelta, y, efectivamente, lo vieron ahí.

—¿Dónde está el resto? ¿Pudieron escapar? —preguntó Alfa.

—Se fueron. Yo decidí regresar a ver si encontraba algo interesante, y, al parecer sí. ¿Del lado de quién están? —preguntó el de Acuario con los brazos cruzados.

—No digas tonterías, Camus, estamos del lado de Atenea. Escucha, Alessandro acaba de ponerle una protección a Géminis y lo mismo hizo con la armadura de Alfa, nos acaba de decir que planea dejarnos usar nuestros cosmos aquí dentro. Eso significa que vamos a poder usar nuestras armaduras, eso nos da cierta ventaja, la única manera de derrotar a Alessandro va a ser deshaciéndonos de este sello, pero eso es algo que nada más Atenea puede hacer. Y nada más lo puede hacer si está aquí. Alessandro no va a ir al Santuario. ¿Se te ocurre alguna otra posibilidad? —preguntó Saga y Camus lo miró a los ojos, luego bufó exasperado.

—Es muy arriesgado.

—Y por eso no podemos hacerlo justo ahora, si no hasta que nos regrese nuestro cosmo. Evidentemente no puede venir sola, va a tener que traer a su escolta de Saintias y a algunos de ustedes también. De preferencia a Mu, para poder transportar a los necesarios cuando sea el momento.

—¿Cómo nos vamos a enterar de que ustedes tienen su cosmo de regreso? —preguntó Camus.

—Vamos a tener que obligarlo a que lo haga. Por el momento todos los renegados están fuera, nos pidió que cerráramos las entradas, vamos a cerrar la otra, esta se puede quedar cubierta a medias, van a tener que crear una distracción de nuevo, en la entrada principal que es donde están todos. La que sea, no importa, el caso es que cuando se sienta arrinconado, nos va a dejar usar nuestro cosmo y cuando lo haga pueden entrar con Saori por este lado —dijo Saga.

—Vamos a necesitar muchos de nosotros para lograr eso.

—Al menos a aquellos que vinieron ahora y algunos cuantos más. Voy a suponer que Shion no va a querer separarse de Atenea, más sus Saintias deberían ser suficientes para mantenerla a salvo mientras ella hace lo suyo, y nosotros vendremos enseguida cuando eso pase.

—A Shion no le va a gustar nada cuando se entere —dijo Alfa. —Pero tampoco se me ocurre nada mejor. Además tenemos a Jabú, Vivien y Kanon aquí. No nos va a ser muy difícil liberarlos y que ayuden en lo posible, al menos Kanon, porque no sé en qué condiciones para pelear estén los otros, no los veo muy bien que digamos, pero al menos Vivien no va a querer quedarse sentada.

—Que así sea entonces, estén atentos... —Camus se interrumpió de pronto, todos escucharon pasos alejándose, así que tanto Alfa como Saga salieron corriendo en dirección al movimiento.

Saga fue quien lo vio primero, era Terje el que se alejaba a toda carrera en dirección a la salida. Había estado oculto en la oficina de Alessandro durante el revuelo y salió a investigar una vez que pensó que todo había terminado. Saga lo alcanzó en tres pasos, lo atrapó y le tapó la boca, luego regresó con Alfa hasta donde se encontraba Camus.

—Vas a tener que llevártelo, escuchó todo y es un fiel seguidor de Alessandro. Nosotros diremos que se lo llevaron durante el revuelo. Al igual que a algunos renegados —dijo Saga. Camus asintió y recibió al chico que se revolvía en sus brazos. —Ve, ya pasamos mucho tiempo aquí y Alessandro puede empezar a sospechar.

—Confío en ustedes —les dijo Camus antes de salir. Alfa y Saga se dedicaron a amontonar algunas piedras y maderas en contra de la entrada, lo suficiente como para que pareciera que se esforzaron, pero no tanto como para que les costará trabajo derrumbarlo, luego fueron hacia la otra entrada, liberando de paso a algunos renegados que habían sido encerrados en sus habitaciones por sus compañeros. Finalmente se dedicaron a cerrar la otra entrada, pero no desde el inicio, nada más desde donde Mu y Aioria se habían ocultado para crear la conmoción. Un largo rato después al fin salieron de las cuevas. Ya estaban listas las fogatas, la comida y los heridos habían sido atendidos.

—¿Lo hicieron? —preguntó Alessandro.

—Las entradas están cerradas, pero no seguimos una todo el camino hasta fuera, es bastante larga, apuntalamos una intersección para que no puedan pasar por ahí, de todos modos el ambiente no está nada agradable ahí dentro, yo recomendaría quedarnos en la primera sección de las cuevas al menos por esta noche —contestó Saga

—¿Y Terje? —preguntó Otis de pronto.

Saga y Alfa negaron con la cabeza.

—Estaba en la oficina.

—No entramos a la oficina —dijo Alfa. —¿Cuándo estuvo ahí?, ¿antes o después del revuelo?

—Antes. Voy a buscarlo —Otis se alejó.

—Han hecho un buen trabajo, pero no como para dejarlos rondando por aquí mientras muchos duermen, Alexiel, ponles sus cadenas y vayan a hacerle compañía a sus compañeros.

Ninguno de los dos protestó mientras Jivika les ponía las cadenas, luego Saga fue a sentarse al extremo opuesto al que estaba Kanon y Alfa fue a sentarse junto al Gemelo menor.

—Lo siento mucho, no podía dejar que regresaras al Santuario —le dijo. —Te necesito aquí conmigo, como antes, a Déuteros —Alfa le tomó una mano.

Kanon estaba muy, pero muy extrañado y no tenía mucha idea de qué debía hacer en ese momento, luego levantó la mirada hacia Alessandro, quien los miraba desde lejos. Entonces como que comenzó a entender, pero igual no se le hacía para nada agradable la situación.

—No debiste hacerlo. Tú deber es estar con Atenea.

—Y es la segunda vez que no lo estoy, por ti. Me obligaron a regresar, los niños de Dicro no tenían por qué estar aquí.

—Debiste dejar que me fuera con el resto.

—Aspros no te iba a dejar ir. Mientras estés aquí al menos vas a estar a salvo, él no te puede hacer nada.

Kanon entonces la rodeó con sus brazos y la atrajo hacia sí. Alessandro sonrió. Ese par nunca iba a cambiar, ni en esta vida ni en sus siguientes diez reencarnaciones. Volteó a ver a Saga quien estaba básicamente dándoles la espalda, por supuesto que había escuchado la conversación y sabía muy bien el por qué había sucedido, pero qué raro se sintió escucharlo. Vivien no tenía mucha idea de qué creer o qué pensar, por un lado no se terminaba de tragar el cuento de que ellos se hubieran pasado al bando enemigo, pero por el otro, no veía otra explicación, y esa conversación que acababa de escuchar con el gemelo menor fue muy extraña. Por supuesto que estaba enterada del chisme de las encarnaciones pasadas, pero por el momento no había tenido oportunidad de platicar mucho al respecto con Alfa, principalmente porque ella no tenía ningún tipo de recuerdos pasados y cuando Alfa quería hablar sobre esas cosas buscaba a Dicro, quien sí los tenía. Jabú estaba por completo perdido y no entendía ni "j". Por supuesto también había escuchado rumores y chismes, pero como lo suyo nunca había sido meterse en la vida de las personas, como que no había asimilado todo lo que escuchó en su momento, pero de una cosa sí estaba seguro, Saga no estaba del lado del enemigo, no lo creía capaz.


	59. De emboscadas

Esta historia está a punto de terminarse. Ya nada más les falta hacer un último esfuerzo y repartir las últimas patadas para solucionar el asunto.

Les reitero los agradecimientos a sus comentarios y a sus views y kudos. Me alegra mucho que se hayan mantenido conmigo durante todo lo largo de esta historia y que hayan creído que iba a poder terminarla a pesar de que, por el capítulo uno, les dije que no tenía mucha idea de a dónde iba a parar esta historia.

Alfa Lázcares

De emboscadas

El problema o ventaja de estar en esos parajes remotos en esas épocas del año era que el sol sencillamente no se ponía durante 24 horas. Era bueno para los Santos, quienes no iban a sufrir por falta de luz mientras escapaban del lugar, pero era malo para todos aquellos renegados que se habían acostumbrado a esconderse en la oscuridad de la cueva para poder dormir durante la noche.

Los barcos en los que llegaron no se fueron hasta tierra firme, les dieron órdenes de último minuto de mejor quedarse a esperar en el mar mientras les daban más instrucciones. Por lo tanto, no tardaron mucho tiempo en regresar. El proceso de subir a las chicas en las embarcaciones no fue precisamente fácil, por lo complicado del terreno y porque ellas necesitaban bastante ayuda para mantenerse en pie, además de que estaban exhaustas física y emocionalmente. Al final lo lograron, y, a último minuto, Milo decidió quedarse en la isla mientras el resto se iba a tierra firme. Pasó un buen rato vigilando que los barcos se alejaran y cuando los perdió de vista regresó sobre sus pasos a las cuevas. En realidad no alcanzó a llegar porque en el camino se encontró con Camus quien todavía venía cargando a Terje, aunque el chico había dejado de revolverse y de intentar gritar. Ahora que estaba afuera de las cuevas y veía el paraje en el que estaba, en el que lo único que encontraba a su alrededor era nieve, le daba miedo alejarse. No era tonto, sabía que difícilmente podría sobrevivir ahí. Además de que por el camino vio a lo lejos a algunos osos polares, lo que le quitó todavía más las ganas de quedarse solo. Milo tomó a Terje de brazos de Camus y regresaron hasta el lugar en donde embarcaron al resto. Durante el camino Camus le contó a Milo lo que había hablado con Saga y Alfa. Ambos entonces se comunicaron por medio de radio con el barco en el que iban sus amigos para comunicarles el plan. Mu sería el encargado de darle las noticias a Shion cuando se presentara en el Santuario con las chicas. Milo y Camus encontraron un escondite pequeño entre la montaña y el glaciar, en el que podrían cobijarse un tanto del viento helado. Le pusieron a Terje una chamarra que alguno había dejado olvidada y no le prestaron mucha atención mientras planeaban lo que se les venía encima. Terje estaba atento a todo, porque estaba condicionado a aprender la mayor cantidad de información posible y estaba convencido de que Alessandro iría a ayudarlo pronto.

La verdad es que cuando Otis fue a informarle a Alessandro que Terje no estaba y que probablemente había sido capturado también por el Santuario, a Alessandro no le importó mucho. El mocoso no podía pelear como todos los demás, era apenas un aprendiz muy joven y había perdido su utilidad fuera del Santuario. En algún momento se había planteado la idea de utilizarlo también como moneda de cambio, pero, como se lo llevaron, eso ya tampoco importaba. Lo único que había hecho el niño en esas cavernas era entrenar y pasar las horas en su oficina y eso ya le estaba colmando la paciencia. Se lo regalaba a los del Santuario si querían seguir haciéndose cargo de él.

En cuanto llegaron a tierra firme Mu teletransportó a todos al Santuario. En la Fuente estaban ya listos para recibirlos y Shion bajó a escuchar las noticias de Mu. Por una parte se alegraba de que hubieran podido recuperar a la gran mayoría de los prisioneros, pero por otra no le hizo ni un poco de gracia el plan de Camus y Saga. Su primera reacción fue negarse en redondo, pero el resto comenzó a hacer labor de convencimiento. En realidad no habría mucho riesgo para la Diosa porque no iba a estar sola, y el revuelo se daría en otra aparte de la cueva. Por otro lado debían hacer algo aún más grande que antes, porque evidentemente Alessandro pensaría que se trataba de otra distracción, y lo iba a ser, pero tenían que darle la impresión de que esta vez iban en serio para una batalla final. Además tenían la ventaja de que los renegados tendrían que pasar al menos el siguiente día fuera de su cueva, porque el humo de las bombas y del gas les iba a hacer imposible que estuvieran dentro. Eso significaba que estaban en una posición vulnerable y quizá Alessandro comenzaría a tomar malas decisiones por ser apresuradas. Shion resopló bastante molesto y les dijo que iban a tener que hablar con Saori primero, así que todos fueron a reunirse al Templo Principal con la Diosa, incluidos el resto de los Dorados que seguían en el Santuario.

Saori aceptó de inmediato, lo cual era de esperarse, porque no quería pasar más tiempo ahí encerrada sin poder hacer nada para ayudar a sus Santos. Se alegraba mucho de que hubieran podido traerlas de regreso, pero estaba muy preocupada por quienes se habían quedado y quería terminar con esto de una vez por todas. Se habían movido con mucha cautela y habían planeado las cosas para que no llegara a mayores, pero el sello de Alessandro había cambiado las circunstancias del juego y eso requería de medidas más drásticas. Las Saintias estuvieron de acuerdo, ellas también habían estado muy preocupadas por las chicas y les dolía el no haber podido ir a ayudarlas, pero sabían que su deber era estar con Saori y, ahora que ella también iría, ellas tendrían la oportunidad de demostrar cuánto habían crecido desde la última vez que tuvieron que enfrentarse a alguien.

Shion al final se resignó. Mandó a los Santos que se quedarían a que regresaran a los Templos y luego entre él y Mu teletransportaron a toda la comitiva de regreso a Noruega, por supuesto que el Patriarca no pretendía dejar sola a Saori. Una vez allá Saori tuvo que hacer algunas llamadas a su fundación para que le prestaran un par de barcos más, al igual que más bombas de humo y lacrimógenas, y esperaba que también pudieran prestarle al menos un helicóptero para dejar el "encargo". Y por más dinero y recursos que tuviera la fundación, eso le iba a tomar un poco de tiempo. Por un lado no se quejaban, aprovecharon para terminar de ponerse de acuerdo y afinar los últimos detalles del plan.

Lo primero que llegó fueron los barcos. Todos los Santos con excepción de Shion y Dohko se subieron a ellos y comenzaron a navegar a la isla. Todos los Dorados estaban fuera del Santuario, los únicos que se quedaron fueron los de Plata y Bronce. La decisión no fue fácil, pero con Atenea fuera del Santuario, preferían que toda la comitiva Dorada estuviera con ella. Y esta vez no les importó el dejar sentir sus cosmos fuerte y claro. De alguna manera tenía que enterarse Alessandro que esta vez iban en serio. O al menos más en serio, lo suficiente como para terminar todo aquello. Una vez que los Dorados llegaron a la isla, Milo y Camus se subieron al barco a que les dijeran las últimas noticias y a mantener encerrado a Terje.

En tierra firme Saori, Shion y compañía fueron al campo de entrenamiento que hasta ese momento se había quedado vacío a esperar la llegada de lo que habían pedido. Eran más bombas de humo y lacrimógenas. El helicóptero sería una mera distracción y la manera en la que transportarían las bombas. Esperaban que los renegados se concentraran en primer lugar en este y que no notaran que los Dorados iban a rodearlos. Por el momento se comunicaban entre ellos por medio de radio.

Las horas que tuvieron que esperar se les hicieron eternas a todos. Shion mandó a las chicas a que durmieran un rato, pero ninguna de ellas podía conciliar el sueño. Los Dorados en los barcos tampoco. Se decidieron a mejor quedarse en alerta y que algunos de ellos harían guardia por los alrededores en caso de que Alessandro decidiera salir de su escondite a ver si podía encontrarlos. Pero nada pasó durante las horas de la noche.

Los renegados tuvieron dificultades también para conciliar el sueño, para empezar porque estaban a plena luz de sol y porque además, por más fogatas que tuvieran, seguían estando en un paraje congelado en el medio de un glaciar que no ofrecía mucho resguardo a los elementos. Y a pesar de que el clima fue benévolo con ellos, el sol, el viento y la nieve no eran exactamente fáciles de sobrellevar en aquellos parajes. Alfa logró dormir algunas horas en los brazos de Kanon quien también consiguió dormitar de a ratos. Al menos ellos estaban dentro de la cueva. Apenas en la entrada, pero mejor protegidos que el resto.

En algún momento de la mañana Alessandro se levantó del lugar en el que había estado dormitando y fue directo a sus prisioneros.

—Antheia, es hora de levantarse, lo mismo para ti, Aspros —les dijo antes de alejarse hacia afuera.

Alfa levantó la mirada, Kanon la estaba observando y asintió, ella exhaló un suspiro y se levantó de sus brazos, luego le lanzó una mirada a Saga, quien ya se había puesto en pie y, también le hizo una sutil seña y le señaló la salida con la mirada. Ambos esperaron a que Jivika se acercara a quitar la cadenas de la pared, pero no se las quitó de las muñecas, luego ella, junto con Otis, Alfa y Saga salieron de las cuevas. Una vez afuera fueron a reunirse con Alessandro quien se encontraba despertando renegados.

—Es evidente que sus compañeros van a regresar pronto, me gustaría saber cuáles van a ser sus planes.

—Probablemente atacar. Ya rescataron a casi todos, no dudo que la próxima vez que vengan sea para la batalla final. Lo de las bombas de humo les funcionaron bien, seguramente las usarán de nuevo. ¿Estás seguro de que no hay otras entradas a las cuevas? No creo que ellos no las conozcan si las hay.

—No, no hay más entradas. La siguiente vez que vengan van a tener que llamar al timbre.

—Entonces eso es todo. Pon a algunos a hacer guardia en las entradas que apuntalamos ayer y mantén a quienes están atentos. Lo único que queda hacer es esperar, a menos claro de que quieras ir tú mismo al Santuario.

—Ellos pueden venir cuando lo deseen —contestó Alessandro un tanto hastiado. —Vayan a hacer guardia, en direcciones separadas y no muy lejos de mi vista.

Ni Saga ni Alfa contestaron, nada más se limitaron a caminar en direcciones opuestas. Ambos se preguntaban en qué momento llegarían los demás. Esperaban que pronto.

Saori estaba sentada a la mesa con una taza de café caliente entre las manos. Sus Saintias se encontraban cerca de ella, esperando. Finalmente llegó la llamada que hizo que la joven Diosa se sobresaltara y diera un respingo. Contestó de inmediato. Las personas de su fundación ya tenían todo lo que le habían pedido a la mano. El helicóptero estaba cargado y listo para salir. Saori le comunicó las noticias a Shion. Toda la comitiva salió del lugar y Shion procedió a teletransportarlos al muelle en donde ya tenían un barco listo en el que irían a Svalbard. También se comunicaron con los Dorados para que fueran tomando sus posiciones.

Los Dorados no tardaron en organizarse y salir hacia los puntos que habían acordado durante la noche. El plan era rodear la entrada principal de las cuevas, pero desde una distancia bastante prudente, en donde pudieran usar todo su cosmo, para mantener el lugar bien vigilado. Camus se quedaría cerca de la entrada secundaria a esperar a la Diosa, nada más por mera precaución.

Pasaron un par de horas sin absolutamente ninguna novedad. Los renegados se mantenían reunidos cerca de la entrada, vigilando, pero sin moverse demasiado. Mu alcanzó a ver a lo lejos a Saga y Milo vio a Alfa. La señal que estaban esperando era el helicóptero que llevaría a Dohko al lugar. Y dicho helicóptero se hizo presente primero con su sonido, lo que llamó la atención de los Dorados. Era hora de comenzar la acción.

El sonido de las hélices tardó un poco más de tiempo en llegar a los renegados, el primero en notarlo fue Saga quien levantó la mirada y a lo lejos le pareció ver a Mu. Asintió y echó a correr a la entrada mientras les gritaba a todos que se pusieran alerta. Alfa lo imitó y poco tiempo después pudieron ver el helicóptero acercarse, pero estaban tan concentrados en este que, para nada notaron que un cerco de Santos Dorados se había acercado, y podían usar mínimas cantidades de cosmo que comenzaron a utilizar de inmediato, lanzando rayos, y golpes de cosmo, o como Milo, quien lanzaba agujas como si no hubiera mañana. Los renegados estaban sorprendidos y por algunos momentos no supieron exactamente qué debían hacer. Alessandro salió corriendo de la cueva y se reunió de inmediato con Alfa y Saga a quienes Otis ya les estaba quitando las cadenas.

—Son Santos Dorados, y parece que vinieron todos —le dijo Saga.

Alessandro se quedó quieto en su lugar mientras veía como el caos comenzaba a su alrededor, en especial cuando el helicóptero llegó lo suficiente cerca y empezó a lanzar las primeras bombas de humo. Sujetó a Saga, luego a Alfa.

—Más les vale hacer lo que deben, pueden llamar a sus armaduras.

Ambos se sintieron algo mareados ante la súbita llegada de sus cosmos, y tardaron un par de segundos en darse cuenta de que ya podían usarlo de nuevo, aunque no a toda su capacidad, Alessandro no les había regresado todos sus poderes, pero al menos podían llamar a sus armaduras y eso hicieron al instante. Mientras tanto Alessandro llamó a su propia armadura, al igual que Otis, y de quién sabe dónde, llamó a otro par de armaduras que fueron a ensamblarse sobre Roberto y Jivika. Alfa y Saga salieron al instante al campo de batalla, seguidos del resto, mientras los renegados se debatían entre ir a enfrentar a los Dorados o huir gracias a las bombas de humo y gas.

Shion con las Saintias y Saori vieron el helicóptero pasar sobre ellos justo cuando llegaban a la entrada secundaria. Camus los estaba esperando, ya había comenzado la labor de abrir la entrada de nuevo y con ayuda de las chicas no tardaron en descubrirla. Shion mandó a Camus a que ayudara a sus compañeros y fue él mismo quien entró en la cueva y comenzó a limpiar el camino al interior. Habían algunos cuantos renegados regados por ahí y entre él y las Saintias los dejaron bien noqueados y encerrados. Saori estaba muy nerviosa, pero lo suyo no debía tomarles mucho tiempo. Comenzaron a caminar al interior, al lugar de donde provenía ese cosmo que sellaba el lugar.

Alfa y Saga entre que daban golpes y dirigían sutilmente a sus compañeros Dorados. No querían dar a conocer sus verdaderas intenciones, así que hacían lo posible para derrotar a la mayor cantidad de renegados posibles discretamente. También se estaban cuidando de no encontrarse de frente con sus compañeros. De pronto Saga se dio cuenta de cuál era el siguiente paso de sus amigos. Los vio comenzar a reunirse, uno junto a otro, casi hombro con hombro. Se detuvo en seco mientras los observaba, entonces dio la media vuelta mientras buscaba a Alfa con la mirada. Cuando dio con ella la tomó del brazo y comenzó a arrastrarla de vuelta a la entrada de las cuevas. Roberto fue el primero en notarlo y fue corriendo hacia ellos.

—¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? —le gritó.

—¿Los ves? Se están preparando para atacar al unísono —le dijo mientras los señalaba, y Roberto miró en esa dirección al igual que Alfa. —Y créeme, no quieres estar cerca cuando eso suceda. ¡Muévete! —dicho eso siguió arrastrando a Alfa a un lugar más seguro.

No tardaron en llegar a la entrada de las cuevas en donde algunos renegados se estaban ocultando, ambos, sin ponerse de acuerdo siquiera, le quitaron las cadenas a los prisioneros. De pronto todos levantaron la mirada. Un cosmo cálido y muy muy poderoso estaba comenzando a estallar dentro de las cuevas. Alessandro apareció corriendo de pronto. La primera reacción de Kanon fue ponerse en su camino, pero Saga lo detuvo, luego Vivien y Jabú intentaron lo mismo, pero esta vez fue Alfa quien los sujetó. Alessandro no tardó en pasar junto a ellos a la carrera, y una vez que lo hizo, junto con Roberto, Otis y Jivika, Saga habló:

—Nosotros nos hacemos cargo, ustedes no dejen que más renegados entren a las cuevas.

A regañadientes Kanon asintió, y les hizo una seña a Vivien y Jabú para que se quedaran en sus lugares mientras Alfa y Saga corrían al interior. Alessandro sabía perfectamente de dónde venía el cosmo y también que era el de Atenea. Saga y Alfa corrieron a toda velocidad para alcanzarlo, y fue Saga quien lanzó el primer golpe en contra de Alessandro, quien no se lo estaba esperando. Se giró de inmediato para ver a su atacante y vio a Saga. Inmediatamente Otis fue a ayudarle, pero Alfa lo detuvo y comenzó a pelear con él mientras Saga peleaba contra Alessandro, usando cosmo, pero ambos sabían que no podían usar técnicas demasiado poderosas porque las cuevas no lo resistirían. Jivika se lanzó también en contra de Alfa y Roberto fue a ayudar a Alessandro. Las peleas los estaban llevando más y más dentro de las cuevas.

—Cristal Wall —escucharon a sus espaldas.

Era Shion quien acababa de levantar un muro de cristal que lo separaba a él y a Saori de la pelea que se desarrollaba frente a ellos. Atenea no estaba teniendo problemas con deshacer el sello, pero sí iba a necesitar usar una gran cantidad de energía y de cosmo para lograrlo y para eso necesitaba que toda su concentración se enfocara en la labor. Xiao-ling y Mii se lanzaron a la pelea, una en contra de Roberto y la otra contra Jivika.

—Alguien tiene que ir a la entrada a ayudar —le dijo Alfa a Mii cuando la tuvo cerca.

La chica asintió y la dejó sola un momento mientras iba corriendo hacia Shoko, Katya y Elda a avisarles. Las Saintias asintieron y salieron corriendo a la entrada, entonces Mii regresó a pelear.

Todo era un completo caos afuera. Los Dorados ya habían dado cuenta de una gran cantidad de renegados, efectivamente avanzaban formando una muralla, lanzando golpes de cosmo al unísono para hacer el mayor daño posible con la poca energía que podían usar. Los renegados intentaban acercarse, pero por el momento ninguno lo había logrado. En cambio varios de ellos comenzaron a correr hacia la entrada de la cueva, en donde eran detenidos por Vivien, Jabú y Kanon. Esa escena fue la que las Saintias encontraron al llegar y se dispusieron a ayudar, porque la cantidad de renegados que intentaban entrar iba en aumento. Ellas también habían recibido el tratamiento de la sangre de Atenea y podían usar un poco de cosmo.

Dentro de las cuevas Shion observaba las peleas sin poder moverse o ayudar. Se sentía bastante inútil en esos momentos, aunque bien sabía que su deber era proteger a la Diosa y el mantener arriba su Cristal Wall con tan poco cosmo le estaba exigiendo mucha concentración. Pronto comenzó a sentirlo, su cosmo comenzaba a fortalecerse de a poco, pero muy muy lentamente. Miró a la joven Diosa. Mantenía ambas manos sobre Niké, los ojos cerrados, su cabello se revolvía gracias a la energía del cosmo que la rodeaba.

Lo que nadie había considerado hasta el momento era que, Alessandro había utilizado un sello para permitir que tanto Alfa como Saga usaran sus cosmos dentro de las cuevas, y Atenea lo estaba rompiendo. Pero por otro lado, el cosmo de Atenea sobre ellos iba a hacer que sus cosmos volvieran de manera "natural", por lo tanto ambos comenzaron a sentir una muy extraña fluctuación en sus energías, como que disminuía y aumentaba, al parecer sin control, y no había mucho que ellos pudieran hacer para evitarlo. Alessandro esto lo tenía bastante claro así que aprovechaba cada pequeña fluctuación para arremeter con más saña contra el Santo de Géminis. Esperaba que Otis se diera cuenta de esto pronto. Otis también lo había notado, pero la chica contra la que estaba peleando era bastante rápida en sus movimientos y no le estaba dejando mucho espacio para hacer tantos avances como le gustaría, además, aquellas otras chicas ya estaban peleando también, lo que significaba que tendría que deshacerse de Alfa él solo. Para su mala suerte, su cosmo, que tanto se había concentrado en recuperar y mantener bajo control durante los pasados años, le estaba jugando malas pasadas. Rara vez lo había empleado para pelear en serio con alguien, mucho menos contra alguien que tenía un buen manejo de este como la chica contra la que se enfrentaba ahora, y eso le estaba poniendo las cosas difíciles.

De pronto todos pudieron sentir una fuerte subida de cosmo por parte de la Diosa, era como si ella también estuviera manteniendo una lucha de voluntades contra el sello de la cueva. La Diosa se estaba esforzando y estaba poniendo mucha concentración y determinación a lo que hacía y esa súbita elevación en su cosmo era la prueba. Alessandro o alguien tendría que detenerla pronto, antes de que terminara con el sello. De un fuerte golpe lanzó al Santo de Géminis algunos metros por el aire, provocando que chocara contra la Cristal Wall de Shion, pero no fue suficiente, porque de inmediato se levantó para seguir peleando. Alessandro bufó, dio nuevos golpes y patadas, estaba tentado a mandarle algún ataque fuerte cargado de cosmo sin importarle las consecuencias, pero se detuvo a si mismo a tiempo. No era el momento para tomar desiciones apresuradas. Siguió luchando contra Saga, quien también ya estaba preguntándose cuanto tiempo más le tomaría a Saori deshacerse del sello, no iba a poder contener a Alessandro por mucho tiempo más, en especial con esas fluctuaciones en su propio cosmo.

Una nueva subida en la energía los desconcentró a todos un tanto. Alfa miró en dirección a Jivika y Mii justo en el momento en el que la Saintia era lanzada por los aires, pero ella no podía ir a ayudarla, los golpes de Otis se estaban volviendo más erráticos, pero también más violentos. Intentaba con todas sus fuerzas alejarlo de Shion y Saori, pero él volvía a llevarla al mismo lugar. Ninguno de los que peleaban estaba ganando.

Otra explosión de cosmo. Saori apretó con más fuerza el báculo de Niké, pero no fue lo suficiente para evitar que la adolescente cayera al suelo. Shion volteó a mirarla, preocupado, quiso ir de inmediato a ayudarla a levantarse, pero la chica estaba decidida a cumplir con su objetivo, así que en ningún momento cejó en su lucha. Aferró con fuerza el báculo y lo utilizó para ayudarse a levantarse del suelo. Shion casi suspiró aliviado, pero se contuvo y regresó su atención al resto.

Saga estaba intentando acorralar a Alessandro en contra de una pared, pero no se le estaba haciendo sencillo. Alfa, por su parte, había logrado alejar a Otis del Cristal Wall y el hombre no parecía poder acercarse de nuevo. Las Saintias estaban haciendo un muy buentrabajo manteniendo a raya tanto a Roberto como a Jivika. Por cierto, ¿de dónde habría sacado Alessandro esas armaduras? Eran claramente de la orden de Atenea, pero debían estar ocultas porque las estrellas no le habían revelado al Patriarca nuevos portadores para ellas, sin embargo, ahí estaban, en los cuerpos de esos renegados. Eso les estaba dando cierta ventaja a los aprendices.

El sello estaba a punto de romperse, tan solo faltaba un poco más, tan solo un poquito más de su cosmo y su concentración y podría lograrlo, lo sentía. Ese no era un sello viejo, como el de Hades, si no que era nuevo y, por lo tanto, poderoso. Había incluso llegado a bloquear un poco de su propio poder cuando llegaron a las cuevas, pero no lo suficiente como para que ella no pudiera hacer nada al respecto, el problema era que, así como estaba, reencarnada en el cuerpo de un mortal común, su cosmo no estaba al 100% de su potencial. De haber sido así, probablemente tendría menos problemas para romperlo, y lamentaba cada segundo que tardaba. Estaba muy consciente de las peleas que se desarrollaban a su alrededor, todo para mantenerla segura y para que pudiera hacer su trabajo sin interrupciones, quería terminar con esto en ese instante, pero no era fácil. Incendiaba su cosmo a incrementos, los estallidos anteriores fueron rupturas parciales del sello, que, por supuesto, no era físico, era una barrera de energía que protegía a aquellos que estaban de su lado. Ares les había dejado esta última sorpresa y nadie lo había descubierto. Se preguntaba si el que fuera Ares el que estaba detrás estaría afectando de alguna manera a Saga.

Y era así. El Santo de Géminis estaba perfectamente consciente de que eso era obra de Ares, y con el cosmo que había podido usar de nuevo gracias al sello, lo sentía fuerte y claro. Al inicio de la pelea tuvo que luchar contra esa sensación, conocía como nadie el cómo se sentía estar envuelto por el cosmo de Ares y no era algo que le gustara recordar o volver a sentir. Por un momento fue como si tuviera a Ares justo ahí, rodeándolo. Al menos no estaba dentro de su mente, pero su mente no estaba cooperando mucho para mantener ese indicio de pánico que había sentido al inicio. Ahora, concentrado como estaba en su pelea, había podido mandar ese pensamiento al fondo de su mente, lo cual agradecía. Tenía a Alessandro acorralado contra la pared, podía ver en sus ojos que el hombre no se iba a dejar vencer tan fácilmente, y entonces lo entendió: se estaba preparando para lanzar un ataque cargado de cosmo, pero no en contra de él, si no en contra de Shion y Saori. Lo vio levantar ambas manos, estaba a punto de hacerlo.

Entonces una explosión de cosmo tan violenta que los sacudió a todos y a las cavernas al mismo tiempo. Jivika, Roberto y las Saintias terminaron tirados en el piso. Alfa logró mantenerse en pie porque se sujetó contra una saliente en la pared al igual que Otis. Saga y Alessandro se mantuvieron en sus lugares, aunque no sin poco esfuerzo. Todos voltearon al mismo tiempo hacia Shion y Saori, el Patriarca había roto su Cristal Wall y estaba arrodillado junto a la Diosa que parecía inconsciente. Era el momento. Alessandro comenzó a reunir todo el poder de su cosmo entre sus manos para dirigirlo hacia Saori. Saga no tardó en darse cuenta y se puso delante de él, preparado para recibir el ataque por completo. Todo sucedió en apenas unos segundos, pero el golpe no llegó. Alessandro de pronto se derrumbó en el piso, frente a él. Saga levantó la mirada del hombre y de pronto lo sintió. Alfa estaba apoyada en una pared, no se había movido, pero Otis estaba también en el piso y la mirada de ella parecía perdida. Tenía a ambos hombres sumidos en sus ilusiones.

Alessandro y Otis se vieron a si mismos de nuevo en aquellos tiempos en los que eran Giannis y Johan, en la Guerra Santa de hacia más de 200 años. Ambos habían sido atacados a traición por espectros y habían muerto. Pero esa vez, en lugar de dejar las guerras e irse de este mundo, habían decidido unirse al ejército de Hades. Así que ahí estaban de nuevo, caminando por la Tierra enfundados en las armaduras del ejército oscuro, con la única misión de acabar tanto con sus compañeros de orden como con la misma Diosa. Y lo estaban logrando. Mataron a no pocos, y lograron llegar hasta ella. Sasha los miraba con lágrimas en los ojos, junto a ella su Santo de Sagitario los miraba como si fueran las mayores basuras de este mundo. Ambos cargaron en contra de la Diosa y el de Sagitario no hizo nada para impedírselo. Pero Johan no pudo hacerlo. Levantó el puño cargado de cosmo, dispuesto a darle el golpe definitivo a esa niña que nunca había hecho nada para ayudarles, pero no pudo hacerlo. Se derrumbó en el piso, temblando y sin poder moverse. No podía hacerle daño. Debía haber una razón por la cual ella no había podido ir a ayudarlo, y sabía bien que la razón era que ella misma había tenido que enfrentar sus propias luchas, tanto físicas como mentales. La misión de ella era el proteger la Tierra y debía hacerlo con la ayuda de sus Santos, pero era una niña, y una que, además, había pasado muchos años viviendo fuera, que apenas empezaba a comprender lo que debía hacer como Diosa, y de verdad lo intentaba. Quería estar ahí por y para ellos, y le dolía que los espectros de Hades hubieran podido llegar tan cerca del Santuario y hubieran matado a traición a tantos de sus Santos. Vio a Sasha arrodillarse a su lado, ponerle una mano en el hombro y la escuchó pedirle perdón por no haber podido ir en su ayuda. Levantó la mirada. Y entonces un golpe final atravesó el cuerpo de la joven Diosa, quien abrió la boca y se derrumbó sobre él en un charco de sangre. Detrás de ella estaba Giannis, con las manos cubiertas por la sangre de la joven, sonriendo. El tiempo se detuvo para ambos. Esa había sido su misión y Giannis la había cumplido, así, tan rápido y sencillo. Se miró las manos, luego a Johan. Y de pronto nada. Su cuerpo se detuvo, no podía moverlo, se sentía paralizado. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Abrió los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de que el aire no llenaba sus pulmones, sangre no corría por sus venas y la energía que lo había movido hasta ese momento desaparecía. Se convirtió en cenizas. Luego en nada.

Escucharon pasos corriendo a toda velocidad hacia ellos. Saga levantó la mirada y vio a Mu que llegaba junto a él.

—Está bajo la ilusión de Alfa, llévatelo a los calabozos enseguida, también a Otis —le dijo.

Mu no perdió tiempo en hacer preguntas, ya las podría hacer luego. Sujetó a Alessandro por un brazo, se teletransportó hasta donde se encontraba tirado Otis, lo sujetó por un brazo también y desapareció de las cuevas. Saga fue corriendo hacia donde se encontraba Alfa y la sujetó antes de que ella terminara en el piso. Jamás había representado una ilusión para dos personas. Sí, había proyectado la ilusión para que todos los Dorados pudieran verla, pero no era eso lo mismo que mantener a dos personas dentro de ella, siendo partícipes y combinando los temores de ambos en una sola historia. Y eso había requerido mucha energía por parte de ella, además de que lo había logrado prácticamente en el mismo momento en el que el sello se había roto, cuando su cosmo se desvaneció por un segundo dado que ya no había sello y regresó casi al instante gracias a Atenea,

Kanon y Camus también llegaron corriendo junto con Mu y se apresuraron a contener a Roberto, quien no había perdido un segundo para intentar salir corriendo de ahí, a pesar de que la armadura que había llevado puesta hasta hace un momento había abandonado su cuerpo. Jivika estaba sentada en el piso, llorando. Alfa, además, había proyectado la ilusión para Jivika, Saga y Shion. Los tres habían visto todo.

Afuera, el resto de los Dorados mantenían un cerco humano con los renegados al centro. Ya ninguno estaba intentando irse. Todos sintieron el cosmo de Atenea dentro de la cueva, algunos estaban aliviados de que todo terminara. No pocos estaban aterrados ante la incertidumbre de lo que pasaría con ellos ahora, y unos cuantos seguían negados a aceptar lo que sucedió y seguían internando escapar. Pero bien sabían que tenían pocas esperanzas de lograrlo, de todas maneras no querían irse sin pelear, pero el regreso de los cosmos de los Dorados no iban a dejar que eso pasara, Milo mantenía bajo su restricción a todos aquellos que osaran intentar escapar.

Había terminado. Alfa se aferró a Saga mientras veía a su alrededor. Saori seguía inconsciente, pero se la veía en paz. El sello de Ares había desaparecido por completo. Mii y Xiao-ling corrieron hacia Atenea en cuanto pudieron y Shion las dejó a cargo de ella. El peligro había desaparecido, y aunque aún estaba aprensivo, sabía que ya nada podía pasarle. Se acercó a Saga y Alfa.

—Voy a llevar a la Diosa de regreso al Santuario a que se recupere, no le pasó nada, pero usó mucha energía y va a necesitar descansar un buen rato luego de esto. Tú y Kanon abran portales para llevarlos a todos de regreso también. ¿Están bien?

—Dentro de lo que cabe, estamos bien —contestó Saga y Alfa asintió aunque la cabeza aún le daba vueltas.

—Bien. Vamos entonces, es lo último que tenemos que hacer antes de poder regresar a casa.

Todos exhalaron un colectivo suspiro de alivio. En unas pocas horas podrían estar de regreso en el Santuario.


	60. Del regreso al Santuario

¡¡¡Lo logramos!!!

Hemos llegado al capítulo final de esta historia. Exactamente 8 años, 6 meses y 12 días después de que publiqué la primera escena en mi Deviant. Por supuesto todavía falta el epílogo, unos lemons y unos oneshots, pero la historia principal que escribí hace tanto tiempo al fin ha sido terminada de publicar.

Hey, si alguna vez leen algo que el autor no termina, no pierdan la fe, chance y regresa ochos años después a terminar de publicarla.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, espero que les guste el final.

Y muchas gracias de nuevo a mi lectora de prueba, que no vio este capítulo porque se lo oculté jajaja.

Alfa Lázcares

De el regreso al Santuario

Shion regresó hacia Saori y las Saintias y se teletransportó de regreso al Santuario con ellas. La llevó directo a sus habitaciones en donde las Saintias y algunas doncellas la pusieron cómoda en su cama a que descansara. Había despertado unos momentos y pudieron confirmarle que todo había salido de acuerdo a lo planeado y que ya iban a llevar a todos de regreso, podía dejar de preocuparse. De cualquier manera Shion no dejó su lado, si no que desde ahí se puso a dirigir al resto.

Mu llevó de inmediato a Alessandro y Otis a los calabozos y dejó que Orfeo y Mayura se ocuparan de vigilarlos junto con varios soldados. Algunos Santos de Bronce irían también a ayudar dado que iban a ingresar a una gran cantidad de personas.

En las cuevas Alfa por fin pudo sostenerse por si sola y fue hacia Jivika quien todavía estaba siendo custodiada por Kanon. Se arrodilló junto a ella y le puso una mano en el hombro. Jivika apenas si levantó la mirada ante el contacto, pero siguió llorando sin decir nada. Alfa le sonrió, luego se levantó y salió con Saga. Buscó con la mirada a Vivien, quien estaba de pie ayudada por Shoko, que era la única de las Saintias que se había quedado atrás a ayudar en lo posible. Había visto el estado en que se encontraba la alemana y pensó que sería mejor si le hacia un poco de compañía. Vivien miraba hacia la salida cuando vio a Alfa y le sonrió. Alfa apuró el paso, casi corrió hasta la rubia, y cuando estuvieron cerca se abrazaron. Ambas intentaron con todas sus fuerzas contener sus sentimientos, pero no tardaron en comenzar a reír y llorar al mismo tiempo. Shoko se mantuvo un paso atrás y Saga las dejó ser. Terminó de caminar hasta sus compañeros quienes todavía mantenían el cerco. Les avisó que abrirían portales y que iba a tener que rolarse para entrar y salir por ellos para transportar a los renegados mientras que algunos se quedarían a mantener el cerco. Finalmente Alfa y Vivien recobraron la compostura y fueron a ayudar. Mu entonces se teletransportó de regreso para avisar que todo estaba listo. Kanon y Milo salieron con Roberto y Jivika. A la adolescente la dejaron al cuidado de Shoko. Kanon y Saga abrieron portales y el resto comenzó a pasar por ellos, llevando cada uno a dos renegados consigo. Vivien, Jabú y Alfa continuaron manteniendo el cerco. Les tomó varios viajes llevar a todo mundo de regreso al Santuario. Poco tiempo después de que empezaran Dohko se reunió con ellos. Había devuelto el helicóptero y les dio instrucciones a los barcos de que podían retirarse a sus puertos.

La prisión del Santuario estaba absolutamente repleta y muchas personas iban a tener que quedarse a hacer guardia 24/7. Todos estaban cansados así que nada más hicieron un registro rápido de los prisioneros y durante los siguientes días decidirían qué hacer con todos ellos. Bien sabían que muchos tenían registros criminales, así que muy probablemente serían deportados a sus países de origen para que cumplieran sentencias civiles, o al menos eso harían con aquellos que tuvieran bajos o nulos conocimientos sobre el cosmo. Para otros decidirían sus castigos dependiendo de qué tan pronto se habían rendido, cuánto habían peleado y qué tan peligrosos les parecían. Tenían la impresión de que muchos estaban ahí porque no tenían mejores planes para sus vidas, o porque en verdad creían que lo que había hecho Alessandro era lo mejor para todos. Algunos cuantos seguro podrían ser rehabilitados y quizá terminaran ocupando puestos en el Santuario, como de soldados o cualquier otra cosa en lo que fueran buenos.

La tarea les llevó un par de horas, y finalmente los únicos que quedaron en Svalbard fueron Kanon, Saga, Mu, Vivien, Jabú, Milo, Dohko, Shoko, Jivika y Alfa.

—Se terminó, chicos. Es hora de regresar a casa. Todos ustedes vayan a la Fuente, quiero que los revisen, ya han estado aquí más tiempo del necesario —les dijo Dohko.

Ayudó a Shoko a levantar a Jivika y todos atravesaron los portales que esta vez los llevaron directo a la Fuente en donde el equipo ya los estaba esperando con camillas.

Esta vez ni Alfa ni Saga protestaron, se dejaron caer en las camillas completamente exhaustos. A Jivika también la pusieron en una y la llevaron a revisión. Kanon también tuvo que quedarse ahí a petición de Dohko, a pesar de que el gemelo menor hubiera preferido ir a ayudar en algo. Él estaba bien, considerando las circunstancias no le había pasado nada. Unos cuantos golpes y raspones, pero definitivamente nada de gravedad. Suspiró resignado cuando se dio cuenta de que Dohko no lo iba a dejar irse.

Alfa permitió que la revisaran todo lo que quisieron. No tenía una idea muy clara de cuánto tiempo había pasado en las cuevas, un día se mezclaba con el otro, asumía que al menos había pasado un mes, pero no tenia un calendario a la mano para que le dijera el tiempo exacto y tampoco quiso preguntar, ya se enteraría luego. Al final de su revisión dejaron que fuera a bañarse que era lo que le urgía sobremanera. Tenía sangre seca de días, y estaba bastante impresionada porque ninguna de sus heridas se había infectado. Fue cuidadosa e intentó limpiarlas con la poca agua que les dejaban para beber. Saga y ella se habían enredado en muchas y muy buenas peleas, a pesar de que ninguno de los dos quería lastimar al otro, fue inevitable, pero al menos no se rompieron nada el uno al otro. No había notado el hedor que su cuerpo despedía a sudor, sangre seca y tierra hasta que estuvo en un ambiente tan limpio, casi estéril como el de La Fuente. Le urgía desprenderse de eso y esperaba que alguien tuviera el buen sentido de quemar las ropas que había estado usando. Tenía la impresión de que iba a necesitar cloro para quitarse el aroma y como 10 tubos de pasta de dientes. Cuando se hubo bañado la llevaron a tomarle muestras de sangre. Era obvio que la chica estaba desnutrida y deshidratada, pero esperaban que nada muy catastrófico pasara con ella y que se arreglaría con algunos días de reposo. De todas maneras insistieron en ponerle infusiones y no la iban a dejar ir a ver a Saga hasta que comiera un poco. No mucho porque sus tripas no estaban listas para recibir mucho alimento, pero era necesario que comiera algo. Lo mismo le dijeron a Saga, así que ambos se pusieron a comer. Finalmente les dijeron que iban a tener que quedarse en La Fuente por algunos días, al menos un par, les arreglaron una habitación que podrían compartir.

Alfa abrió la puerta. No iba sola, una de las enfermeras estaba con ella, ayudándola a empujar el pole en el que estaban colgadas tanto la infusión como un par de medicamentos que pensaron serían necesarios para ella y que tenía conectados en su brazo derecho. Al menos agradecía que le dejaran usar ropas normales y cómodas tipo deportiva y no una bata de hospital. Saga ya estaba ahí, sentado en la cama mientras un enfermero también ajustaba las bombas de la infusión a la que lo tenían conectado. El de Géminis volteó a verla y sonrió. La enfermera ayudó a Alfa a llegar hasta la cama y se dedicó a asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden, luego les dijeron que cualquier cosa los llamaran y que durmieran que les hacía falta. Ambos asintieron. En cuanto los dejaron solos se abrazaron con un solo brazo dado que no querían enredarse con sus tubos ni botar alguna aguja. Estuvieron así un buen rato sin decir nada. Finalmente Saga se separó de ella y la miró a los ojos.

—¿Qué te dijeron? ¿Estás bien?

—Deshidratada, desnutrida, niveles bajos de todo, pero fuera de eso bien, sin infecciones, sin huesos rotos. Nos llevamos la mejor parte, Saga, a pesar de todo, lo mejor que nos pudo pasar fue que nos pusieran a pelear el uno contra el otro. Y nada más era un rato al día, tuvimos muchas horas para guardar fuerzas.

—Lo sé.

—¿Tú estás bien?

—Sí, me dijeron básicamente lo mismo que a ti.

—¿Y mentalmente? Por Ares y todo eso. Sentí su cosmo fuerte y claro cuando nos pusieron el sello, supongo que tú también.

—No fue agradable, pero estoy bien. Un trauma mental más, ¿qué más da a estas alturas? Me fue más difícil pelear contigo la primera vez que el sentir el cosmo de Ares.

—No sé si lo mejor sea dejar de entrenar juntos un tiempo o por el contrario, seguir como si no hubiera pasado.

—Ya tendremos tiempo para resolverlo, de todas maneras no nos van a dejar entrenar en una buena temporada.

De pronto llamaron a la puerta, Saga contestó que podían pasar y por la puerta se asomó Kanon quien les sonrió y se acercó a ellos.

—¿Cómo están? —les preguntó mientras iba a sentarse a los pies de la cama.

—Mucho mejor de lo que estábamos en las cuevas. ¿Tú? ¿Te van a dejar regresar a Géminis? —contestó Alfa.

—Sí, a mi no me pasó nada, unos cuantos golpes y ya. Ni siquiera estuve encerrado mucho tiempo, pero igual hicieron que me revisaran. ¿Alguna idea de cuándo los van a dejar a ustedes regresar?

—Yo espero que en un par de días —contestó Saga.

—¿Cómo están mis amigas? —preguntó Alfa.

—Unas mejor que otras. Las que salieron mejor paradas fueron Gabriella y Lena, tenían muchos golpes y estaban deshidratadas y demás, pero en general bien. Son las que se mantuvieron más tranquilas durante todo este tiempo. June también está relativamente bien. Marín y Vivien son las que resultaron con heridas más graves, con lo testarudas que son imagino que se resistieron más, parte de su castigo por ello fue que les daban menos de comer y beber, así que están más débiles que el resto. Dicro también está relativamente bien físicamente, pero mentalmente creo que le va a tomar un tiempo recuperarse. Sus niños y Deathmask están con ella. A Jabú también lo dejaron mal, supongo que nada más por ser hombre se ensañaron con él. Jivika no ha dejado de llorar. Shaina está con ella, pero ya saben cómo es la Cobra, no creo que la vaya a ayudar mucho. Al menos físicamente está bien, pero mentalmente quién sabe. Y luego está Helena. Está... bueno, despierta a ratos, pero prefieren mantenerla sedada, al menos hasta que se recupere un poco más físicamente. No ha hablado con nadie y no permite que nadie esté con ella más que Aldebarán cuando está consiente. Tiene un buen equipo trabajando con ella, pero le va a tomar tiempo. Siempre está vigilada. No ha hablado para nada. No responde preguntas. Ya veremos cómo sigue los próximos días. Los Dorados están bien. Saori ya despertó un par de veces. Está muy cansada y su cosmo está débil, pero fortaleciéndose. Quiere venir a visitarlos a todos en cuanto tenga fuerzas. Las Saintias también están bien.

—Gracias por decirnos. ¿Los renegados? —dijo Alfa.

—Encerrados. No se preocupen por ellos ahora. Ya nos haremos cargo, más de uno queremos darle una visita de cortesía a ya saben quién. Por el momento Alessandro está en una celda aislada y un Dorado va a estar siempre custodiándolo, al menos hasta que decidamos qué hacer con él. Por el momento ustedes concéntrense en no hacer nada. Vean Netflix o algo. O hibernen por los próximos días.

—Ese es el plan, la adrenalina ya salió de mi sistema y siento que soy un zombie —dijo Saga.

—Y justo así te ves, hermanito —se burló Kanon y Alfa le dio un golpe en el brazo. —Pero ya en serio, quería venir a darles esto, supongo que los quieren de regreso —y abrió la mano para revelar ambos anillos que había llevado consigo todo ese tiempo. Alfa y Saga sonrieron y los tomaron para luego ponérselos de nuevo.

—Gracias por cuidarlos, Kanon —le dijo Saga.

—Por nada. Ya luego vendré a darles el sermón de lo mal hermano y cuñada que son por no haberme invitado a la fiesta. Y por no haberme dicho en un principio. Pero tendrá que esperar. Duerman —estaba a punto de levantarse de la cama cuando Alfa le tomó de la mano y le sonrió.

—Gracias —le dijo.

Kanon asintió, luego se levantó y salió de la habitación. Alfa y Saga se acomodaron mejor en la cama y procedieron a hibernar por las siguientes horas.

El siguiente día trajo mucho trabajo al Santuario. Para empezar Shion decidió ir él mismo a verificar a todos y cada uno de los renegados prisioneros. Se les hizo una especie de entrevista en la que se registraron sus nombres, edades, capacidades y se les hizo un examen físico y psicológico. Esa información iba a quedar guardada en el Santuario. Con cada persona que pasaba se les separaba en categorías, entre los que se quedarían una larga temporada en los calabozos y los que se irían de regreso a sus países a cumplir condenas civiles. Eso, por supuesto, requirió de bastante burocracia, pero bueno, para eso estaba precisamente el edificio burocrático del Santuario. Por supuesto hubieron personas que estaban sinceramente arrepentidas por su participación en todo lo sucedido, y a ellos se les movería a la sección de menor seguridad en lo que podían entrevistarlos de nuevo para ver qué tareas se les podrían asignar, o si podrían regresar al mundo de fuera.

También estaba el problema de Alessandro, y Otis, aunque en menor medida. El primero estaba completamente enojado con el mundo, sus respuestas eran viles, no estaba arrepentido e hizo que más de una persona quisiera golpearlo, pero Shion se los impidió, no quería que lo usaran como pera de box, por más que él mismo estuviera tentado. Otis, por el contrario, se había retraído en sí mismo y no hablaba con nadie ni reconocía la presencia de quien fuera a verlo. Shion tenía la impresión de que estaba arrepentido, pero no estaba listo aún para enfrentarlo, ni siquiera para reconocérselo a sí mismo.

Luego estaba Terje, quien también estaba de regreso en el Santuario y no estaban seguros si lo mejor para él sería regresarlo al mundo civil o si podían hacer algo por él dentro del Santuario. Por el momento lo mantendrían dentro, con algunos psicólogos y psiquiatras trabajando su caso. Nadie quería meterlo a un calabozo, pero tampoco les atraía la idea de regresarlo a los alojamientos de los aprendices, ni tampoco querían dejarlo indefinidamente en la Fuente, que es donde se encontraba en ese momento. Iba a ser difícil, el niño estaba también muy enojado con el mundo y exigía ver a Alessandro, cosa que, por obvias razones, no iban a permitir. Se negaba a hablar con nadie y cuando lo hacía era nada más para lanzar improperios.

Jivika estaba en La Fuente, y ella también se negaba a hablar, comer o moverse. La mantenían conectada a nutrición y la sedaban cuando creían que era necesario. Siempre tenía a una persona con ella, pensaban que por el momento estaba muy inestable y podría ser un peligro para sí misma. Shion fue a verla, pero ella no quiso ni levantar la mirada.

Saori tenía planeado ir a visitar a sus Santos en la Fuente, pero aún se encontraba muy débil, así que sus Saintias tuvieron que hacer labor de convencimiento con ella para que se quedara a descansar y que luego ellas mismas la acompañarían a visitar a todos los heridos. Además, el Olimpo también tenía asuntos qué arreglar con ella. Por supuesto que a Zeus le había llegado el informe de todo lo sucedido. No le preocupaba tanto que hubiera surgido una rebelión de humanos, pero no le hacía nada de gracia que el instigador hubiera sido Ares y que él, de nuevo, le hubiera causado problemas al Santuario de su hija querida. Pero por el momento tendría que aguantarse las ganas de decirle nada, porque seguía sellado, gracias a Atenea. De todas maneras quería hacerle una visita para asegurarse de que la adolescente se encontraba bien y para que le dijera qué chochos planeaba hacer con esos humanos que tenían recuerdos de sus encarnaciones pasadas. Muchos Dioses en el Olimpo lo estaban presionando para que fuera a hablar del tema con su hija y querían una solución. Algunos eran de la idea de que tenían que borrarles todos sus recuerdos anteriores a aquellas personas que los poseían, otros, en cambio, esperaban que con mantenerlos bajo vigilancia y el control de Atenea sería suficiente. Esas eran cosas que Shion quería discutir con Saori antes de presentarle su caso a los Dioses. Pero tendría que esperar. El Patriarca debió informarle a Zeus que su hija se encontraba bien pero necesitaba recuperarse y en cuanto lo hiciera podrían reunirse.

Alfa y Saga habían dormido por básicamente doce horas seguidas y al despertar los sometieron a algunos exámenes más para ver cómo iban sus niveles. Decidieron dejarlos más tiempo en la Fuente, y ellos no protestaron, seguían estando muy cansados, al igual que todas las demás chicas que seguían ahí.

Para el día siguiente ya habían analizado los casos de los renegados y decidido quienes se iban y quienes se quedaban, así que fue tarea del Santuario comenzar a regresar a los renegados a sus lugares de origen y a entrevistar a aquellos que estaban arrepentidos y se quedarían. No era de sorprender que la gran mayoría de ellos fueran los que más mal lo habían pasado en las cuevas. Muchos estaban desnutridos y deshidratados, con golpes en todas partes y heridas que fueron curadas con presteza. En el Santuario estaban empezando a pensar en designar un edificio que estaba en ruinas para que aquellos renegados vivieran mientras aprendían o prestaban servicio dentro del Santuario. Muchos no querían volver a pelear en sus vidas, por lo tanto las siguientes entrevistas que se les harían serían para determinar en qué podrían ayudar dentro. Pensaban en mantenerlos en ese edificio bien vigilados, pero no los querían mezclar ni con los soldados. Suponían que podrían tratarlos como si estuvieran prestando servicio comunitario. Claro que primero debían reconstruir ese edificio y eso iba a tomar algo de tiempo, así que ni modo, por el momento los mantendrían en las prisiones.

Caía la tarde y Alfa y Saga estaban aburridos en su habitación. Ya no tenían sueño y se empezaban a sentir como leones enjaulados. Les habían dicho que podrían salir a caminar, por lo tanto eso es lo que habían hecho más temprano para matar el tiempo, pero una vez de regreso volvieron a aburrirse. Alfa decidió entonces salir a visitar a sus amigas. No las había visto desde que las rescataron y quería ir a verlas.

A las primeras que fue a saludar fueron Lena y Gabriella, quienes estaban bien y tan aburridas como ella. No veían la hora de regresar a sus casas y poder sentirse útiles haciendo algo. Luego fue a visitar a Vivien, quien ya comenzaba a sentirse un poco mejor, pero no estaba lo suficiente repuesta como para salir a caminar. Hablaron un rato sobre lo que les pasó. La rubia quería dejarlo todo atrás y a Alfa le dio la impresión de que se estaba embotellando mucho de lo que sentía. Esperaba que Camus fuera capaz de ayudarla, el Hielito tenía sus sentimientos y se le veía preocupado por su novia, pero también parecía que él no tenía mucha idea de cómo ayudarla. De todas maneras estaba ahí con ella y esperaba que la chica pudiera sentir su apoyo.

Alfa salió de la habitación de Vivien y vio que Deathmask salía de la de Dicro con los dos niños. Entonces decidió que ella sería a la siguiente que visitaría. Dicro sonrió cuando la vio entrar por la puerta. La chica se veía bien, físicamente. Lo primero que hizo fue agradecerle por haberse intercambiado por sus hijos. Alfa le dijo que estaba bien, no iba a dejar que Alessandro se quedara con los niños y que lo único de lo que se arrepentía era de no haberle podido comunicar que lo había hecho para que dejara de preocuparse por ellos. Dicro le dijo que no había problema, no había manera en que se lo hubiera podido decir sin que Alessandro lo notara y lo comprendía. Entonces Dicro le preguntó que era esa noticia que le dijo que le tenía que dar antes de que todo el lío sucediera. Alfa sonrió y le mostró el anillo que llevaba en su mano.

—¿Están comprometidos? —preguntó Dicro con una gran sonrisa mientras examinaba el anillo en la mano de su amiga.

—No. Nos casamos. Dos días antes de que todo esto pasara —le contestó con una sonrisa mientras su amiga la miraba con la boca abierta.

—¡Felicidades! ¿Ya todos lo saben?

—A estas alturas supongo que la mayoría lo sabe. Nada más le dijimos a Milo, pero luego Saga se lo informó al resto cuando tuvo que regresar a las cuevas. Shion no nos ha dicho nada... todavía. No sé si Saori lo sepa, supongo que no.

—¿Cómo lo tomó Kanon? ¿O Déuteros?

—No hemos tenido oportunidad de hablar todavía, pero sí lo sabe y nos felicitó. De hecho fue él quien guardó los anillos mientras estuvimos encerrados. Va a estar bien.

—Me alegro mucho por todos ustedes, en serio.

—Gracias. Ahora... debo hacerte una pregunta difícil: ¿ya le dijiste? —preguntó con bastante seriedad.

Dicro tardó unos segundos en entender de qué se trataba la pregunta, y cuando lo hizo bajó la mirada.

—No.

—¿Por qué no? Tiene derecho a saber. Debiste ver cómo se puso cuando se enteró de que tenían a los niños allá.

—Considerando eso es mejor que no lo supiera en ese entonces. ¿Te imaginas cómo se hubiera puesto? Quizá qué locura hubiera cometido.

—¿Entonces por qué te preocupa tanto que lo sepa ahora? Se preocupa por los niños, podría jurar que los quiere. No soltó a Chris cuando ella corrió hacia él cuando la liberaron. Debiste verlos. El alivio en su cara fue genuino.

—Se va a molestar. ¿Y si me deja? A mí y a los niños.

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Tú eres la que está en una relación con él, ¿es en serio que crees que sería capaz de algo así? ¿En serio crees estar en una relación con alguien así? Perdóname, Dicro, pero no le estás haciendo favores a Deathmask si piensas eso de él.

—No es que piense eso de él.

—Eso es justo lo que me estás diciendo. No le quieres decir porque temes que te deje. No dudo que se pueda enojar porque no se lo hayas dicho en todos estos años, pero no creo que no lo entienda, o de mínimo, no creo que no te perdone por no habérselo dicho. No va a ser fácil para ninguno de los dos, pero no puedes seguir ocultándole esto. ¿Te imaginas qué hubiera pasado si algo te hubiera pasado? ¿Quien se lo hubiera dicho?

Dicro no había levantado la mirada y una lágrima escurrió por sus ojos.

—Siento mucho habértelo dicho así, pero ¿quién más lo iba a hacer? Además esto es algo que ya sabes, nada más tienes que reunir el valor para decírselo, y te recomiendo que lo hagas pronto. No puedes seguir guardándote esto, ni por ti ni por el y mucho menos por los niños.

—Lo haré. Pronto —levantó la mirada. —Es difícil escucharlo.

—Lo sé. Lo siento, en serio. Pero sabes que esto te lo estoy diciendo porque sinceramente creo que las cosas van a salir bien. Te lo dije: las cosas se van a arreglar.

Dicro asintió. Alfa le dio un abrazo y le dijo que la visitaría luego. La otra chica asintió y Alfa salió de la habitación. En serio no le gustaba hacer sentir mal a su amiga, pero estaba bastante segura de que Dicro necesitaba que le dijeran esas cosas para poder salir del embrollo en el que estaba estacionada y en el que llevaba metida tanto tiempo.

Cuando salió del cuarto vio que Aldebarán estaba sentado solo en una banca en los jardines. Fue directo hacia él sin que el hombre se diera cuenta. Le puso una mano en el hombro y Aldebarán levantó al fin la mirada. Una tenue sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

—Alfa, me alegra mucho que estés los suficientemente bien como para poder salir a caminar —y se levantó para abrazarla, luego ambos volvieron a sentarse en la banca.

—¿Helena? —preguntó Alfa.

El hombre bajó la mirada, y Alfa le tomó las manos.

—No está nada bien, Al. No me habla. No habla con nadie. Apenas si come. No se mueve y se la pasa llorando. Al menos así se la pasó todo el tiempo luego de que se le bajaron los sedantes. Quieren mantenerla sedada otro par de días para que su cuerpo se reponga, pero no sé qué hacer al respecto de su mente. Es como si quisiera bloquear todo lo que le pasó. ¿Tienes idea de qué le sucedió ahí dentro?

—Estuvo en aislamiento por mucho tiempo. Probablemente desde que la encerraron, y Alessandro seguramente comenzó a empujarla y presionarla para que recordara su encarnación pasada. Eso es lo que hizo también con Jivika. Lo vi cuando entré en su mente. Alde, hay algo que debes saber. Mientras me tuvo con ellos, quiso ponerme a prueba, para asegurarse de que mi fidelidad estaba con él. Una de las cosas que me pidió que hiciera fue entrar en las mentes de todos los que tenía capturados. Eso incluye a Helena. Me pidió que entrara a su mente y le dijera cuál era su mayor temor. Sabe que así funciona mi técnica. Y eso hice. Vi la vida pasada de Helena.

—¿Qué le sucedió? —preguntó Aldebarán aunque no muy seguro de querer saber la respuesta.

—Era una aprendiz. En los tiempos de Antheia estaba bajo el cargo de un Santo Dorado que murió cuando fue atacado por espectros. Murió frente a ella y algunos otros aprendices más y ella no pudo ayudarle. Se culpa por ello. Alde, ese Santo Dorado eres tú.

El hombre la miró sin terminar de comprender lo que le decía. Sintió su corazón acelerarse.

—Yo fui su maestro. Pero yo no tengo esos recuerdos.

—Como debería de ser. Ella tampoco los tenía, o mejor dicho, tú y ella los tienen, pero no los recordaban, como debía de ser. Supongo que la presión a la que la sometieron hicieron que comenzara a recordar. Eso que vi ella ya lo sabía. Sabe que tú fuiste su maestro y que te asesinaron frente a ella. Y ella te amaba. Ustedes dos también llevan dos vidas juntos. Y ella se culpa por no haber podido ayudarte, porque nada más era una aprendiz cuando todo sucedió. Pero en esos tiempos no tenían una relación. Pensé que debías saberlo. No sé si te ayude a ayudarla, pero necesitabas saberlo para comprender un tanto mejor por lo que está pasando. Yo pasé por algo similar cuando lo recordé y no fue fácil pero yo pude escaparme y pensarlo y hablar con muchas personas. Ella no. No sé si desee poder olvidarlo todo o si quiera hablar de ello eventualmente, pero creo que esto es un gran motivo por el cual está así. Y bueno, porque estar en aislamiento no es algo que las personas puedan superar así como así.

Se quedaron en silencio varios minutos. Finalmente Alfa lo escuchó suspirar.

—Gracias por habérmelo dicho. Es información que quizá nos ayude en su tratamiento. ¿Tú cómo estás?

—Yo estoy bien. Saga y yo hemos estado hablando un poco sobre lo que nos pasó. Hubieron muchas cosas que ambos tuvimos que hacer que fueron difíciles. Nos pusieron a pelear el uno contra el otro en múltiples ocasiones. Supongo que sabes que dejé que lo golpearan frente a mí mientras yo básicamente le decía a Alessandro que por favor le pegara más duro. Pretendimos odiarnos con todas nuestras fuerzas durante todo el tiempo que estuvimos ahí y no fue fácil, pero estamos bien. Salimos y sabemos que fue una farsa que tuvimos que cumplir y que al final funcionó. Ya nos emborracharemos un día de estos para que se nos termine de bajar.

—Tómenlo con calma. Ya pronto los dejarán regresar a Géminis y las cosas van a ser más sencillas cuando pase el tiempo y puedan terminar de asimilarlo.

—Sigue tu consejo Alde. Las cosas van a mejorar para todos. ¿Has ido a hacerle una visita de cortesía a Alessandro?

—Eso quiero, pero Shion no deja que vayamos a verlo. Creo que nada más Aioros y Shaka lo han visto. No puedo esperar para romperle los dientes.

—Toma tu turno, porque la fila es larga.

El de Tauro sonrió, luego le apretó las manos a su ex alumna a modo de despedida y se levantó.

—Voy a regresar con Helena, tú deberías de regresar también a tu habitación. Ya has pasado un buen rato afuera y tienes que seguir descansando para reponer fuerzas.

Alfa asintió y lo vio alejarse. Se quedó sentada un rato ahí viendo el anochecer y cuando finalmente el sol se puso fue de regreso a su habitación. Saga estaba ahí sentado a la mesa, con una taza de algo entre las manos. Levantó la mirada cuando la escuchó entrar.

—¿Pasó algo? —le preguntó cuando se sentó frente a él.

—Shion vino a verme hace rato. Me dio las últimas noticias y me pidió información. Ya están arreglando los asuntos de los prisioneros.

—Eso es bueno. ¿Por qué la cara entonces?

—Alessandro quiere verte.

Alfa enarcó una ceja y estuvo a punto de soltar una risa, pero se contuvo al ver la expresión de Saga quien no estaba para nada contento.

—¿Para qué quiere verme?

—Ni idea. Tampoco se lo quiere decir a Shion. De hecho lo único que le dijo es que quiere verte y punto.

—Puede esperar sentado porque no tengo intenciones de ir a verlo en un futuro cercano. Eventualmente quizá.

—No quiero verte cerca de ese hombre.

—Lo sé.

—No va a decir nada importante.

—Lo sé.

—¿Entonces por qué estás considerando ir a verlo eventualmente?

—Porque hay algunas cosas que quiero decirle también. Porque quiero provocarlo.

—No vale la pena que lo hagas, que le des ese tipo de atención.

—Lo sé.

—Pero quieres hacerlo de todas maneras.

—Eventualmente quizá. No lo sé, Saga, no quiero seguir hablando de él, ya le estamos dando más atención de la que deberíamos. Mejor dime qué otras noticias te trajo Shion.

Saga la miró, pero suspiró y decidió que definitivamente lo mejor era cambiar de tema. Le contó el resto de las noticias y luego le preguntó cómo estaban sus amigas. Alfa le contó la preocupación de Aldebarán y cómo estaban las demás. Se fueron a dormir relativamente temprano, luego de que les llevaran algo para cenar. Si bien se sentían mucho mejor, todavía les tomaría un par de días más el reponerse. Todo el Santuario necesitaría un poco más de tiempo para reponerse de lo que había sucedido.


	61. Epílogo

Let's do this.

He decidido publicar el epílogo, porque ya me urge que lo lean jajaja. Y porque quiero publicarles los one shots y demás cosas y además quiero ver si puedo retomar otro fic que escribí hace 10 años y que nunca terminé. Es, de hecho, el que mencioné hace mucho tiempo, que es un crossover con la historia de Diablo II. Quién sabe, igual y sí lo logro.

Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que me dejaron un review. Aún cuando sientan que no tengan mucho que decir, un "me gustó el capítulo" es más que suficiente.

Muchas gracias a mi lectora de prueba por las porras a las 3 de la mañana y por la lluvia de ideas cuando me trababa en algo. Pero lo más importante: muchas gracias por los pasados ¿diez? años de amistad virtual.

Muchas gracias a todos ustedes que sé que están leyendo mi historia, porque todas las plataformas me avisan, jajaja, aún cuando no hayan comentado, sí puedo ver que hay un grupo de ustedes que lee constantemente. Muchas gracias y espero que les haya entretenido mi historia.

Muchas gracias al maestro Kurumada Sama Sensei por haber creado a Saga XD. Una de sus mejores ideas EVER.

Muchas gracias a Chimaki Kuori porque su idea de las Saintias era justo lo que yo había pensado hace tantos años pero nunca terminé de definir.

Muchas gracias a Shiori Teshirogui por haber creado a la copia de hace más de 200 años de los gemes malvados.

Y muchas gracias a ti.

Espero que nos leamos pronto, en los flankers de esta historia, y, ojalá, para cuando publique el otro fanfic del que les cuento.

Alfa Lázcares

Epílogo

Esa mañana, luego del desayuno, les dijeron que por fin eran libres de regresar a Géminis. Sus niveles aún seguían un tanto bajos, pero estaban seguros de que terminarían de reponerse con descanso. Ya no era necesario que se quedaran en la Fuente. Saga y Alfa reunieron las pocas cosas que tenían con ellos (ropa que Kanon les había llevado), y se fueron caminando a paso tranquilo de regreso a Géminis.

En el camino vieron que los entrenamientos se habían reanudado. Los Dorados estaban ahí, cuidando y entrenando a algunos aprendices, también habían Plateados y Bronceados. A lo lejos vieron que el edificio abandonado estaba en reparaciones. Sí lo iban a acondicionar para los renegados que se quedarían. Por cierto, deberían de dejar de llamarlos "renegados". Aries y Tauro estaban vacíos. Habían decidido subir caminando en lugar de abrir un portal porque en serio necesitaban regresar a hacer ejercicio porque cada día que pasaba se sentían cada vez más entumidos. Se lo tomaron con calma, pero al fin llegaron a Géminis. Todo estaba perfectamente ordenado y de nuevo ambos pensaron que seguro eso no era obra de Kanon. Entraron a la habitación y ahí vieron las maletas que se habían llevado en su viaje por Francia y Suiza. Alfa sonrió.

—Pensé que nunca iba a volver a ver estas cosas —le dijo a Saga.

—Yo fui por ellas de camino a Noruega, luego lo metí todo en el auto que renté y que dejé allá. Kanon me dijo que Mu fue por las cosas y a regresar el auto hace un par de días. Por cierto, también encontré nuestros celulares en ese bosque en el que ocurrió la pelea en Interlaken. Debe estar en tu maleta.

—¿En serio? Los había dado por perdidos, lo cual es una pena porque ahí están las fotos de la boda.

—Lo sé. No te preocupes, funciona, aunque obviamente a estas alturas no debe tener pila.

—Me alegra mucho que los encontraras. ¿Qué se supone que haremos ahora?

—Por el momento no vamos a tener rondas ni nada por el estilo. Mañana Shion quiere reunirse con nosotros a hablar de lo sucedido, también va a querer hablar con tus amigas, pero eso pasará hasta que ellas salgan de la Fuente. ¿Sabes si Helena ha mejorado?

—Aldebarán dice que no mucho, al menos ya le bajaron la dosis de sedantes, pero sigue sin querer hablar con nadie. Ayer la sacó a dar la vuelta por los jardines, la llevaba en silla de ruedas. La otra que me preocupa es Vivien, me da la impresión de que va a tener un breakdown pronto. Por cierto, ¿Shion te dijo algo de que nos casamos?

—No todavía, por suerte ha estado bastante ocupado con cosas del Santuario como para preocuparse por esto todavía. Nada más me ha hablado de los planes con los renegados. Y Zeus se presentó hace dos días aquí, al Santuario, para hablar con Saori. Por el momento acordaron que todos los que tenemos los recuerdos podemos quedarnos con ellos mientras sigamos bajo el mando de la Diosa. A los renegados que no se arrepienten de nada les bloquearon sus cosmos. Eso incluye a Alessandro.

—¿Aún quiere hablar conmigo?

—Sí.

—Muy bien. Estoy dispuesta.

—Alfa..

—No te estoy pidiendo permiso, Saga. Voy a ir a verlo, puedes acompañarme si lo deseas.

—Shion tampoco está de acuerdo con esto.

—Tampoco le estoy pidiendo permiso. Después de todo lo que hizo, están alucinando bien feo si creen que me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados sin ir a decirle sus verdades.

—Todos queremos hacer justo eso —dijo Kanon quien se había acercado sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta, y los observaba recargado en el marco de la puerta. —Pero no es lo más prudente.

—No, no lo es. Pero no será la primera vez que hacemos algo imprudente.

—Hay que decirle a Shion —dijo Kanon.

—Alfa: no.

—Saga, no nos vamos a pelear por esto.

—Pero hoy no —interrumpió Kanon. —Tu familia adoptiva me ha estado llamando. Les dije a grandes rasgos lo que ha pasado porque se preocuparon cuando dejaron de recibir noticias de ti. Yo que tú les llamaba, o tengo la impresión de que la señora Rena va a venir un buen día de estos al Santuario a encontrarte.

Alfa se quedó muda, luego corrió a rebuscar entre su maleta para encontrar el celular y el cable para ponerlo a cargar. Se sentía culpable porque hasta ese momento ni siquiera se le había ocurrido llamar a su familia adoptiva para decirles que estaba bien. Seguro le tocaría un regaño.

Con la construcción del edificio de los renegados, ahora bautizado el Edificio del Servicio Comunitario, más personas comenzaron a vivir dentro de los límites del Santuario. En total serían unas 15 personas las que habitarían ese lugar. Unos 7 hombres y el resto mujeres. Los hombres se ocuparían de trabajos de construcción y mantenimiento, aunque habían al menos un par de jóvenes que querían regresar a sus estudios. Un par de mujeres estaban dispuestas a trabajar en la enfermería, otras como doncellas y una quería ocupar un puesto con las amazonas, pero para eso era todavía muy pronto y debía de ganarse su lugar, lo cual no le iba a ser fácil porque debía ganarse la confianza de todos. El cosmo de ellos también había sido bloqueado.

Roberto, por cierto, también permanecía en los calabozos. Su maestro fue a hablar con él, pero Roberto le dijo que podía guardarse sus palabras. Estaba en total desacuerdo con cómo se hacían las cosas en el Santuario y quería seguir llamándose renegado. Iba a quedarse encerrado si ese era el castigo.

Poco a poco las chicas fueron saliendo de la Fuente. Marín, June, Gabriella, Lena, Dicro y Jabú no tardaron en regresar a sus labores. Al menos las más sencillas, como las rondas que podrían hacer sin mucho esfuerzo, pero sus entrenamientos estaban reducidos al mínimo en lo que se recuperaban por completo. Dicro, Deathmask y Chris llevaron a Damon de regreso a Creta, ya había pasado mucho tiempo fuera, lo cual fue completamente entendible, pero era hora de que regresara a sus entrenamientos.

Jivika seguía en la Fuente y comenzaban a considerar la posibilidad de llevarla a algún hospital psiquiátrico de Atenas a que la siguieran atendiendo, porque, si bien había muy buenos doctores en la Fuente, no tenían la atención especializada que la chica requería. También comenzaban a considerar lo mismo para Helena, pero Aldebarán pidió que le dieran un poco más de tiempo. Si bien la chica seguía estando muy mal, el de Tauro estaba seguro de que podía ver pequeños avances en ella.

Alfa fue sola a reunirse con el Patriarca y Saori, les dijo que sabía que Alessandro había estado pidiendo verla, y que ella estaba dispuesta. Shion se mostró reacio a darle permiso, pero Alessandro se negaba a hablar con absolutamente nadie, más que para decir que quería hablar con ella y eso estaba colmando su paciencia. Finalmente accedió, pero él iría con ella y seguramente los gemelos querrían ir también. Cuando Saga se enteró estuvo a punto de negarse de nuevo, una y mil veces, pero ella ya tenía el permiso del Patriarca, así que con su mejor cara de pocos amigos accedió a acompañarla, y, como Shion predijo, Kanon fue con ellos.

Alessandro estaba en la última celda de los calabozos, la más alejada de todos y en donde tenía paredes de piedra en tres direcciones y una puerta de pesados barrotes de frente. Además tenía un guardia personal que era un Santo de Oro o Plata que estaba ahí siempre. Ese día era Afrodita. Se levantó de su silla cuando vio al cuarteto aproximarse.

—Tienes visitas —le gritó a Alessandro quien hasta ese momento dormitaba.

El prisionero se levantó del suelo y sujetó los barrotes para ver quién se acercaba. Una sonrisa torcida se formó en sus labios cuando vio a Alfa.

—Accediste a mi petición —le dijo.

Alfa se adelantó hasta la puerta, agarró la silla en la que había estado sentado Afro y la puso frente a los barrotes, luego se sentó y se cruzó de brazos.

—Habla —le dijo.

Alessandro la miró de arriba a abajo. Notó el anillo que la chica de nuevo tenía en su dedo. Le sonrió.

—Estás con el gemelo equivocado.

—Estoy con quien se me da la rechingada gana. ¿En serio me llamaste para ver con qué gemelo estoy?

—No. No me recuerdas, ¿verdad Antheia? Tengo que admitir que yo tampoco te recordaba, no lo hice hasta que estuve de regreso aquí. En el Santuario.

—Fuiste perfectamente irrelevante en la vida de Antheia, Alessandro, por supuesto que no te recuerdo, ¿por qué habría de hacerlo?

—Ah, pero no lo fui, Antheia. En esa vida estuvimos juntos. Pero no lo recuerdas. Eras muy pequeña, apenas una niña de cabellos claros, enorme sonrisa y poderes que no sabías controlar. Por eso nos trajeron al Santuario, porque vieron algo especial en nosotros. Nuestros padres eran devotos de la Diosa y querían que estuviéramos a su servicio. Nos trajeron juntos, pero aquí no tardaron en separarnos. A ti te llevaron al Templo Principal a convertirte en una Saintia, y a mí me llevaron a entrenar con el resto de los aprendices. ¿No lo recuerdas? Lloraste cuando nos despedimos de madre, no querías dejarla.

Alfa lo miraba con una ceja enarcada, al igual que el resto, en especial cuando las implicaciones de los dichos de Alessandro les llegaron de lleno. Alfa dejó escapar una risa irónica, luego se levantó de su silla y puso ambas manos en los barrotes. Alessandro la miraba.

—¿Hermanos? ¿Eso es lo que estás implicando? ¿Que somos hermanos?

—Así fue en esa vida, Antheia, pero Giannis bloqueó esos recuerdos y no volvió a verte más que de lejos cuando te convertiste en una Saintia, y tú nunca regresaste a verlo —miró por sobre el hombro de la chica a Saga quien apretaba los puños. —En su lugar te olvidaste de tu hermano, y te fugaste del Santuario con el gemelo que terminó por abandonarte también —sonrió mientras la miraba a los ojos. —Yo lo llamo karma.

Sin que ninguno de los presentes se lo esperara, Alfa metió las manos entre los barrotes y en un rápido movimiento sujetó el cuello de Alessandro y lo atrajo con toda la fuerza posible hacia sí, haciendo que la cara del hombre se estrellara de lleno en contra de los barrotes sin que pudiera evitarlo. Alfa le apretaba el cuello con fuerza, evitando que se moviera, además le había roto la nariz cuando chocó contra un barrote.

—Me importa una hectárea de mierda que tú y Antheia hayan compartido un útero hace 250 años. Si crees que me va a dar remordimiento de conciencia que vayas a estar encerrado de por vida en una asquerosa celda estás perfectamente equivocado —le dijo mientras lo veía a los ojos.

Las manos de Alessandro comenzaron a subir y esperaban sujetarla de algún modo, pero la chica lo separó de los barrotes tan solo para volver a estrellarlo contra ellos.

—Puedes quedarte aquí a cumplir tu condena, ni Antheia ni yo te vamos a extrañar así como no lo hicimos hace 200 años. Que disfrutes tu estadía, hermanito —dicho eso lo impulsó con todas sus fuerzas hacia atrás, haciendo que el hombre cayera estrepitosamente al suelo. Luego se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse.

Ninguno del resto de los presentes hizo nada por varios segundos, pero pronto Saga y Kanon salieron tras Alfa mientras escuchaban a lo lejos que Alessandro se levantaba y comenzaba a gritarle insultos a la chica, que pronto fueron acallados, seguramente gracias a un certero golpe de Afrodita.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Saga deteniéndola del brazo una vez que estuvieron fuera de las prisiones.

—Me quedaron ganas de darle algunos golpes más a Alessandro, pero fuera de eso estoy bien —contestó.

Shion se acercó a ellos.

—No tengo ningún recuerdo de lo que dijo, así que no sé si es verdad o se lo está imaginando. En todo caso, es en serio que no importa. Si fue hermano de Antheia, pues que bien por él, pero en esta vida no tengo hermanos y no pienso adoptar uno porque lo hayamos sido antes. Hagan lo que quieran con él, y supongo que lo van a dejar ahí.

—Estoy considerando llevarlo a Sounión, pero no lo hemos decidido —contestó Shion.

Alfa volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—Si lo dejas ahí, no puedo prometer que no servirá de pera de box nuevamente. Por mi o por Aldebarán o los gemelos o cualquier otro de los Dorados con menos autocontrol que Afro. Y bueno, sí noté que Afro le dio un buen golpe para acallarlo —dijo Alfa.

—Discutiremos el destino de Alessandro luego. ¿Seguro que estás bien? —preguntó Shion.

Alfa asintió, luego el Patriarca miró a los gemelos y cuando estos también asintieron dio por zanjado el tema y regresaron a los Templos mientras hablaban de otros temas.

Cuando las cosas comenzaron a calmarse y a volver poco a poco a la normalidad, Shion se reunió por fin a solas con Alfa, Saga y Saori. No era la primera vez que se veían, habían tenido muchas reuniones antes en las cuales hablaron de todos los días que estuvieron fuera del Santuario, de todo lo que pudieron averiguar de Alessandro y sus renegados y de lo que encontraron durante sus viajes, pero esta vez ya no iban a hablar de aquello, porque todo eso ya se había dicho. Esta vez estaban reunidos porque Shion y Saori esperaban la confirmación de sus labios de que se habían casado. Y eso hicieron. Saori tuvo que contener con todas sus fuerzas las ganas de sonreír y abrazarlos y felicitarlos, pero la mueca de seriedad de Shion la detuvo. No estaba en contra de las leyes (actualizadas) del Santuario que se casaran, tampoco que hubieran tenido una ceremonia civil, pero esperaba que al menos fueran a solicitar el permiso y la bendición de la Diosa (¡y de él!), cosa que ellos no habían hecho, y, si bien entendía el por qué no lo hicieron (estaban fuera, de misión y con un par de secuestros y renegados de los cuales preocuparse), eso no hacia el trago más sencillo. Shion estaba un tanto dolido porque no le dijeron primero. Pa' pronto el Patriarca estaba haciendo berrinche. Les dio un sermón sobre sus responsabilidades y el respeto a la Diosa y al Santuario mismo. Ellos le ofrecieron sus disculpas y le dijeron que esperaban con ansias el día en que pudieran celebrar una ceremonia en el Santuario para reafirmar su unión frente a todos sus compañeros. Eso calmó un poco los ánimos asesinos de Shion, en especial porque sería él el encargado de oficiar dicha ceremonia. Una fiesta de proporciones enormes se veía en el futuro del Santuario. Saori estaba contenta. Era el primer Dorado de su generación que se casaba y eso la hacia ver el mundo color de rosa. También esperaba secretamente que un buen día de estos le dijeran que Alfa estaba embarazada. Ya quería ver a uno o dos mocositos volviendo (más) loco a Saga.

Por supuesto el resto de los Dorados ya estaban enterados de que uno de ellos se había casado y no perdieron la oportunidad de hacerle bromas, en especial ahora que los ánimos se estaban calmando. Milo lamentó no haber podido llevar a su hermano mayor a emborracharse por ultima vez como hombre soltero, aunque quién sabe, igual y tendrían una post despedida de soltero antes de que Shion los casara. Todavía tendría oportunidad. El resto les dieron sus felicitaciones cuando lo consideraron apropiado, y no hubo necesidad de decirle al Santuario la noticia, porque todos se enteraron poco tiempo después, cuando dejó de ser "secreto".

El Santuario no tardaría en regresar a la normalidad, aunque con algunos cambios en cuanto a la seguridad. Por supuesto ahora se concentraron con más ganas en capturar a los pocos renegados que todavía quedaban regados por el mundo. También hicieron el pacto de dejar de confiarse, nada más lo habían hecho una vez y los resultados habían podido llegar a peor. Ninguno quería que algo así pasara de nuevo. Saori se concentraría cada día más en ser una mejor líder para todos y eso a Shion lo ponía muy orgulloso. La adolescente se acercaba a la edad adulta y comenzaba a portarse con más seriedad, además de que hervía de orgullo por la manera en la que se manejó cuando tuvo que ir a romper el sello. Y después cuando fue a visitar a sus heridos. Se había comportado como una diosa compasiva que se preocupaba por sus filas.

Alessandro pasó unos días en Cabo Sounion. Luego lo regresaron a la celda. Luego lo regresaron a Sounion y luego de regreso a su celda. Se la llevarían así hasta que se arrepintiera... o ellos se aburrieran. Y sí, más de un Dorado lo usó como pera de box en más de una ocasión.

Vivien eventualmente tuvo su breakdown, pero por suerte Camus estaba con ella y logró calmarla. La alemana por fin dejó salir lo que sentía y dejó de pretender que nada sucedió. Estaba bien que se hubiera sentido aterrada y estaba bien que se hubiera sentido débil e indefensa, no era su culpa. Ahora tenía que superarlo y darse cuenta de que podría salir de ese tipo de situaciones si alguna vez sucedía de nuevo, pero Camus le aseguró que haría todo lo que estuviera en su poder para evitarlo.

Helena había salido ella sola a pasear por los jardines de la Fuente. Todavía no la iban a dejar regresar a su cabaña y la verdad es que ella tampoco tenía muchas ganas de eso. No le gustaría sentirse completamente sola a pesar de que evitaba la compañía directa de casi todos. Iba en silla de ruedas. Ya podía caminar, pero cortas distancias, y para salir a pasear prefería usarla. Caía la tarde. Escuchó pasos detrás de ella acercándose y se puso en alerta de inmediato. Sintió los vellos de su cuello erizándose y giró hacia atrás lo más rápido que pudo. El brillo de los últimos rayos de sol no le permitieron distinguir la cara de la persona que se dirigía hacia ella, pero el resto de su figura lo delató. Un hombre corpulento se acercaba, sonriendo, y con un ramo de flores entre sus manos. Helena se permitió esbozar una tenue sonrisa.


End file.
